Traveler's Journey: Arc 1 - Join the Team
by Colossal the Omega
Summary: Our beginning adventures starts at the past known as Land of OOO, where Marceline and Simon were still average before current events. And possibly some history left unsaid. Starring - Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Popeye the Sailor, Jerry the Mouse, and more in the future. (Mostly humor at first before further down) Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**After finally some tinkering, it's finally ready. There will be some OC's added so expect this to be different on certain chapters. Depending how much I know of that said series, there will be a lot of original story plots just to make things work. Which is why if anyone has any problems with these chapters or certain points review your comments. **

**Also one of the big things, I was thinking about is divide them into Arc/Saga, if this is one of those long series expect it to be numbered in order Arc/Saga. This is because it will be pain in the ass if there is so much stuff with little time to read them. **

**P.S. Some of these chapters maybe too dark, I advise you to leave before reading further. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Lord of the Rings, Kingdom Hearts, Super Mario, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Popeye, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

_2/20/20 Update_

**Bible Topics: Where we talk about the Bible and it's meaning**

**Subject: Who is God?**

_To this day and age, many can say what is God. Well to refresh that memory, he's the creator of all things, the Alpha and Omega. Some may have heard this and many things, but do you truly know who God is? Now why I asked this is simple, if by some chance you live with the idea there is no God or multiple Gods. Then cast those thoughts away and listen carefully. God is what created everything, plain and simple. Yet when it comes to God he's someone we will never grasp unless we dedicated our time to him by Prayer, reading the words, believe Jesus died for our sins, and many more as God has command through the holy spirit given to us. _

_From the beginning, God made the Heavens, Earth, stars, sun, everything, that cannot be denied if your listening. But we made the world today by ignoring his command and disobeying his words. Even when you know the words, preach and say things in his name. That alone would not saved you, cause God knows what you have done day to day living and what you have done publicly and private, one of the worse things Jesus can say towards you is "I never knew you". That will be talk in Revelation or other subjects if you want to hear. When God created everything, we were prefect everything was prefect in his eyes. But we listen to the serpent, which he is known as The Satan aka The Accuser in another language and meaning. When this happen everything he created went to ruin casting us out into the wilderness of what our world has become. _

_But the best part is God is still working through your life. You may think he doesn't care or he's not listening, that's not true. See he's already with us, knows us better then we know ourselves. The problem is our own lives is always living in constant sin. Even new born babies are born sinners, because what our first ancestors Adam and Eve have committed. Yet he loves us to make plans for our salvation, but even then not many will listen. As such when you know who God is and speaks to you through your spirit. You must listen, cause he's calling and God will never fail you, that we do ourselves by choices we make daily. That leaves us the decision to follow him and trust in his greater plan. _

_In the Bible there is words that describe who is God, but that's because he revealed himself to us what he is and God's wisdom through us. You can take some guess who he is and his nature, but know he's a mysterious spirit that is above everything and has created all as the Trinity known as followed, "God the Father, God the Son, and the Holy Spirit(Ghost)". So know that God is real and has greater plans for all of us, the question remains do we listen or ignore him?_

_Talking about the bible and acting on his will is not easy, it's an everyday struggle for everyone. Even now you have to be careful of not saying his name in vain as one day we will be judge by our works, actions, words, everything from beginning to end, and no not just end of our lives. So if your wondering still who is God? Here's some things you can know spoken about him through revealing himself,_

_I am What I am_

_God of Love_

_God of Light_

_God of Truth_

_God of Grace_

_God of Mercy_

_God of Righteousness_

_King of Kings_

_Lord of Lords_

_The Creator of everything_

_An everlasting God_

_A never changing God who remains same then and is still same today_

_There is only one God, one Son, and Holy Spirit given to us_

_The Alpha and The Omega_

_More can be describe if in small ways with meaningful purpose._

**Bottom section talks about Satan and his acts throughout history/bible**

* * *

_In daily living, we try to be good people, we try living our lives in fulfillment, and we even try finding love, have family like many our ancestors. _

_But for some that's never good enough, sometimes good people desire more, this desire never unquenched or filled is because we became hollow inside. _

_This hollow feeling is created base on world, life, reality and people's view is place on us are justice or little things only children care about._

_Even as adults we behave like children, because we were once children, that mentality is never lost or forgotten._

_Except through time, is corrupted by petty standards meant for better society out of paranoid or untrusting feelings towards others. _

_That and selfishness is the parental ideas, creating our unfulfilled desire known as "The void"._

_There are many figuratively and literally, words and meaning that are created by our childish mentality. _

_Many may not realizes this idea, because it's unacknowledged theory through prideful boast and arrogance. _

_But when looking deeper in some subjects, you could say that is where true evil lives, not in fiction, but through **reflects. **_

**Colossal the Omega **

**presents**

**The adventure beyond our world and dreams**

**6 months ago from present time**

**Stranded - Apocalyptic Earth**

This planet used to be Earth, like any other similar to this planet. What happen to this planet is anyone's guess, but what events transpired is known as Mushroom War. It was when Humans used to rule this world, only after this did Earth started to change by creatures swarming every concern of the world. For most part she didn't care of this planet or it's history since it meant that nothing would change if they arrived.

Her name is Disall Nafent, she's been on her own for sometime now, living around for 53 years old on her own. While appearing human at first glance and attractive, many people would know just by gut feeling or instinct she is someone you would avoid at all times. This is because the people who chase Disall on this planet are reasons enough to avoid Disall, who they are she would not tell. But the stories from old and young will say after small encounters, what they tell cannot be ignored. Some call them alien invaders from infinite dimension sent to conquer or create chaos in name of violence. Others would say they are reapers sent by hell demons or supernatural beings as warning to kill those who align themselves with society norms.

Either case, Disall usually keeps thing close to her chest, to avoid endangering people. Disall's only friends who have been called many names, but two are most common as Rebels or Resistance Cell. To the government, they are threats of society that needs to be taken down. This because there enemy has great on over these governments not by public views, but as some would call "Illuminati". That's because they sometimes present themselves as secret society like the illuminati, but in truth covers their tracks making fools of conspiracy theorist, that and it's funny to sometime make mockery of people's opinion.

Disall ended up here, because they gave chase towards this world. Trying to avoid them is like running from hungry wolves in winter or bear attacks from 20 feet apart. Now she is stranded with nothing more then her only gun and battle suit she borrowed(stole) from her former government. The gun in question is rectangle shape that can used different types of ammo. While her battle suit is mostly worn out over constant fighting or running. Her battle suit has blue armor plates with red underneath, some black gloves over her wrist and black boots above her ankles.

But Disall's most important gear is her helmet. This is because in her time working for this government she planted an bug unrecognizable, that it blends in with other programs. That's because this program is design to copy and replicate other programs like some virus, but maintains cover from fire walls or virus protection. Right now Disall has to figure out what to do next, taking refuge in some underground tunnels Disall created an distress signal in specific frequency meant for her rebel friends to pick up. It will take time, but she is patient enough to survive as long as she can for now.

-0-0-0-

**2 months ago from present time**

**Far off Galaxy - Disney Castle**

At the Castle Everyone is doing there routine like they usually do on daily basis. Sometimes few things happen, but only because something came unexpectedly. One of these unexpected moments is when Chip and Dale came rushing towards the Castle Library. Few minutes before them rushing the two told Mickey about someone sending a distress signal in some encryption code using certain frequency. Mickey ordered them to tell Queen Minnie that he'll be off for sometime, Chip and Dale ran as fast as they can to deliver a message to Queen Minnie letting her know he'll be gone for shorty. In these library we have Queen Minnie and Daisy making plans for there yearly Dreams Festival. Queen Minnie hopes to have this peaceful moment without some trouble brewing, it's times like this is when Mickey has to travel far off to another world to save others.

This is because with Mickey now being Keyblade Wielder, he is working his best to use his power to save other worlds, in secret of course. Mickey is still consider greenhorn at these responsibilities, that and he has to juggle around for multi-task his jobs. Luckily for them they have some friends from other worlds to help with these responsibilities. Alongside Daisy and Minnie are few others from Looney Tune world, they are Lola Bunny, Granny, and others from Looney Tunes. Ironically their worlds are closely connect through certain gates. In these gates leads to worlds similar to there own as everyone knows they are cartoon characters in other worlds and their own.

"Say Minnie, how's Mickey with these Keyblade missions?" Lola asked having some girl talks with Queen Minnie, usually she's always find the bright side of things. But with Mickey always on travels, it's hard to say if Minnie is okay with Mickey's new task or that Minnie is having some troubles.

"Well, it's not always easy. I'll admit there are times I wonder if Mickey's sometimes forgets he's king and needs to take this more responsibly." Minnie Admits to Lola. If there is one thing these two worlds have is close bonds over there long years of friendship and trust. There have been dark times before, but they usually work things out together.

"I see, Bugs sometimes tells me about there short adventures. How they get into trouble and how sometimes they remind him of the old days, I can understand how you feel with Mickey always on travels thinking he's forgotten about you. But trust me, He'll always come back because your here, and that to me says Mickey love you very much and will always return no matter what." Lola said to Minnie, the two shared a hug togethering being friends from separate worlds.

"Besides, I know that Donald will help out at times. Even when I wish he focus on our dates, he's still helping out his when in danger. And I can say with no doubt they'll be fine. Although if Donald forgets our anniversary again." Daisy continued to mutter as she sometimes gets mad at Donald for avoiding there dates.

"Ah, youth. I remember those good old times, take it from me girls, if those boys love you with all their heart you'll know they care about you. If anything I be more concern with what troubles on there mission." Suddenly they heard sounds of dishes breaking or something crashing outside the doorway, "Speaking of which." Granny grab a broom as she open the door with her at hand. Tweety came rushing through with Sylvester right behind. Without warning Sylvester had just realize Granny knew he's here waiting for him, she swung her broom like some baseball bat making Sylvester fly until he crashed into stuff.

"Yeah, that'll teach you to chase my poor little bird." Granny shouted before slamming the door as Tweety said, "Bad old putty cat." Before flying towards the cage for rest. The three girls gave an deadpan stare at Granny's little stunt.

"It's amazing how you manage to keep Sylvester away from Tweety at times, almost makes me feel sorry for him." Minnie said, almost taking pity for him. But knowing Sylvester he'll just be right back at it again, you have to respect his determination for trying, but know he'll lose regardless of the outcome. Chip and Dale finally reach the doors of the Library shouted for Queen Minnie about news from Mickey.

-0-0-0-

**10 months ago from present time **

**In another galaxy - Land of Mushroom/World**

Meanwhile in another galaxy an plot is unfolding as Bowser now has another scheme in mind. For many years Bowser has never achieve what he's aimed for all these years. This is due to Bowser always stop by some hero(Namely Mario), that's why he intends to take this approach differently. After his last plans involving creating a galaxy at the center of universe. He'd realize that his idea of conquering Mushroom Kingdom is no longer an option. That's why with his Fleet of upgraded airships known as Tornado Ships, each ship can carry around 3 Thousand people depending on what is on board. It requires at least 500 crewmen to operate these ships making impossible to hijack these ships, at the moment they only manage to create at least 2 Thousand ships at the moment. Bowser got word of some ancient power he could use to conquer this world and finally defeat Mario once and for all. Right now, Bowser is having an meeting with certain individuals he's hired, these guys are well known in certain worlds and galaxies.

These individuals are as followed, First is Tank Duo who are the strongest people any villain would hire as villains named Might Bluto & Brutus the Great. Next Cat Society consist of Tom the Cat, Butch Cat, Lightning Cat, Meathead Cat and Topsy Cat, a community made of many cats with Tom and his friends leading there group as part of helping there follow cat races. Then After Society of Villains, are what you considered almost parody villains made up of Pete, The Beagle boys and Ma Beagle, the Wessels, Big Bad Wolf, Mortimer Mouse, and The Phantom Blot who specialist on simple task and few grand schemes with The Phantom Blot as their Master Mind. And Finally The Insanity Crew in order Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian & K-9, Tasmanian Devil, Witch Hazel, Wile E Coyote, Pete Puma, Gossamer, Beaky Buzzard, Rocky & Mugsy, Gremlin, Blacque Jacque Shellaque and Crusher, one other member isn't here name Sylvester since he always chase Tweety Bird almost always.

Together they make for an unstoppable force of henchmen always ready for hired. Most times they are lead by Bluto who has Charisma among his follow minions, as such Bluto has much power and influence over the cartoon villains of there worlds, "Good evening follow evildoers, your wondering why I have hired your assistant?" Bowser asked starting this meeting.

"Well if your up for hiring, you better pay good buster." Right as Daffy finish Elmer gun went off making Daffy's beak spin around his head until it finally stop.

"Sorry force of habit." Elmer laugh to himself, even if he enjoyed it more then Elmer will admit.

"But Daffy's right, if you plan on hiring us, how much are you willing to pay. After all, our job doesn't come cheap you know." Pete add, Bowser snap his fingers showing his wealth of his kingdom and why he's king. Some individuals got greedy forcing there comrades to hold them back.

"Alright, we're listening." Bluto spoke for their united groups, while others can take leadership if they need too, some would rather have others go first and wait for opportune moment.

"Now hear this, I have some plans to rule this world once. But after so many battles with my Arch-Nemesis Mario, it's high time I leave behind what's my home. My last plan, when I tried marrying Princess Peach, had made me realize something. I become attach to this world, after discovering many worlds beyond my own. It's high time I create an New Koopa Kingdom somewhere among the stars." Bowser took some deep breath before continuing, "That's why I have an special mission for you lot. Some allies from other worlds have told me about some powerful artifact that will finally destroy our enemies. It is simply known as "One Ring" what powers it possess is unknown. But my associate assures me that he has some way of controlling this power." Bowser took a break to see if they are following, this is usually not like Bowser to hire others for his dirty work. But when you want to be big, you got to go big as well, with Bluto leading this many people this would make this easy for hired help.

"So this associate of your is suppose to help us right? What makes you so sure we can trust him or her?" Yosemite Sam spoke, feeling suspicious about this job.

"Believe me, I would gladly tell you. But he wants to see if your worth his time, if you complete this task you will join our group for world domination." Bowser assured. Like his friend, he wants to know if they can be dependable or loyal to their cause.

"Fair enough, now what is this job we have to complete?" Marvin asked waiting for Bowser to answer.

"I'm sure you already know, the One Ring is your job. Of course there is one problem, my associate tells me that where this One Ring resides, only the wizard known as Gandalf the Grey can help us. Your job is to obtain the One Ring's whereabouts, then bring Gandalf to me. My associate will take care of him, as for your reward, I will offer more then money to your everyday necessities. We will offer you worlds of your own, some of them kingdoms to rule, some for fame and riches, and everything if you complete this task.

"This "One Ring" must be worth more then anything if your asking us to find it. What kind of power is this Ring capable exactly." Bluto asked with high suspicion, especially since Bowser has this look of confidence and assurance with his evil grin.

"Believe me, once I have capture Mario and make him see the ring, you will find that heroes will soon become your greatest ally. And as proof, I present Mario's old enemy before me." When Bowser gave the signal, his minions soon open the door beside his thrown revealing someone big with brown fur and red tie, written letter DK appearing as an gorilla, named Donkey Kong. He shouted beating his chest as if proclaiming his appearance, then bashing the ground shaking the castle. The others are shock to see some hero join the likes of Bowser, but what they notice that Donkey Kong is not himself. Some reason he has this crazed eyes, desiring something as if it was stolen from him, like something "Precious" had been taken.

They look on with bewilderment wondering what madness that turn Donkey Kong into this savage state, "I bet your wonder what has happen to him right? My associate had once obtain this power from the One Ring. The result is what you see before you, while many will have strong will's if expose to this ring for too long, they will turn into who Donkey Kong has become. So, are you in?" Bowser asked with a grin, many of them smiles, some turning into grins knowing this is one deal they can't refuse.

-0-0-0-

**5 weeks ago from present time **

**In Deep space - in between galaxies**

Somewhere in the dark void, exist some ships most ancient, but also with greatest technology more advanced in modern technology of any species. This ship belongs to those called Red Suits. They have had many names over the years, but have been long forgotten since time itself. But whispers, rumors, fables, and stories from many generations will always remember them. For as one still lived regardless of his/her importance, they will rise again from shadows of decay, from the deepest pits of hell, even in coldest space where void in unreachable, they always rise again. This is because after so many battles with wars created from their deeds, they will not rest or quit for strong beliefs made by there ancestors long remembered, never to be forgotten.

What can be said about them, is their practice at extreme patients, hoping one day opportunity or weakness can be exploit on targeted worlds, governments, powerful beings, and more. However there is some kinks to this grand plan, one of them happens to go by the name Disall Nafent. An soldier turn rogue, finally having enough of these people's cruel deeds. She is one of the few who try to escape/hide, but never fight against them. This is despite being a good person, is more cowardly because she knows what her former comrades are capable of doing, and are willing to explore different methods of malice and cruelty.

This ship had stumbled upon this signal made by Disall, they knew she was close, but were unsure how to capture her since Disall somehow escapes them every time. But upon further investigations, it appears few scanners have trace this distress signal as well. One in particular is where Disney's Castle is sending one Gummi Ship to her rescue, piloted by Mickey with his friend Bugs along the ride. Unnoticed to them they will be used by these people, finding this opportunity for Disall demised.

-0-0-0-

_Hi everyone, Marceline the Vampire Queen. I know your familiar with Finn's adventure through story, legend, or that we're all fictional characters in this universe to entertain you for your free time passing or something. Either way, there are many stories your familiar or unfamiliar through others telling you their stories. But I don't believe you have heard much about how me and Simon had our own crazy adventures. It's been long time since those days, usually I just have fun, hang out, going on adventures with my friends. Mostly I forget about my past life, because some of those memories I rather forget._

_But I memory I could never forget, it was around the time when Simon and I were the only two people in the world. The Mushroom War is fresh reminder of how grim the world once dominated by humans has cause such tragedy. That wasn't even worse of them all, at the time I remember almost lost my life to some group calling themselves, Mercenaries. They came from outside this apocalypse planet after the Mushroom War left our world in ruins. Apparently it meant for worldly visitors to salvage our planet, enslaving people for sick desires, leaving us helpless until we beg to die. _

_I rather forget that memory because that could have been my fate to be someone's slave for... unpleasant life. It's also when I first met this boy who was around my age. At first he seemed strange, like REALLY strange to the point I was afraid of him. But he's also the one who saved our lives with the help of five friendly world visitors. Don't remember there names, but I remember one had this keyblade, looks like a mouse and is a King... I think? Another is some bunny, rabbit something, the funniest even when facing enemies stronger then himself, carrying different special carrots and his signature magical wooden hammer, very cool. A Miniature mouse, size of an real mouse, but is smarter then most people even if he couldn't speak. A Sailor who is very strong, sometimes he can be ruff around the edges, but has heart of gold, especially when bullies use there muscles to push his friends and strangers alike. Then there's that wizard, always wearing grey clothes, but is wiser then Simon at times. As for the boy, I can't really say how I felt, but I will say he'd save my life more then I can count back then, his name is Cree, Peter Cree. _

**Traveler's Journey**

**Saga 1: Everything Start at Zero**

**Arc 1: Join the Team**

**Ch. 1: World's Beyond our vision**

**Present Time**

**Outer Space - Gummi Ship**

"Hmm this can't be right. Did you say we needed to take an right on Albuquerque System?" Mickey Muttered, trying to drive him and Bugs to some distress signal they pick up from Disney Castle. There ship is called Light Falcon, Known for being fastest ship created up to date. Mostly built for S.O.S. signals, unlike many gummi ships this one is capable of taking on enemy ships head on without weapons using it's wings as blades.

"Well, I could be wrong. I just realize this map is mostly for props not for directions." If Mickey wasn't driving he face palm on Bugs timing for being ridiculous and seriousness. This was the third time Bugs has gotten them lost trying to find this S.O.S signal. It happen when the two are trying to investigate some new activity by some organization known as Warriors of Darkness.

Mickey Mouse is king of his world known as Disney Castle, after being train under Yen Sid, Mickey had obtain a weapon called Keyblade. With this, Mickey has been traveling worlds to help bring world order. For most worlds this only complies to Backwater planets without technology advancement. As such some Magical powers prevents other worlds similar to earth or other planets from interaction. Bugs is an exception because he and bugs are what you call "Cartoon characters".

This leads to Bugs Bunny, an retired cartoon star who usually rest or go on adventures with Mickey for friendly help. Bugs used to be an popular cartoon in the golden age of cartoons, over the years other cartoons have been created. Even then Bugs still remains popular to many young and old, these days when Mickey ask for help Bugs would go along for their duo adventure.

When the distress signal was heard from Disney Castle, Mickey had enlisted help from Bugs hearing this signal would be too far to reach. At first, Mickey thought this would be like any other trip, along the way they encounter trouble from another rising force. So far they haven't been given an name, but many have called them Red Suits. With an unexpected surprise attack, they forced Bugs and Mickey on the run for there lives. Ironic, that through there game of cat and mouse this had lead towards the distress signal. How the signal reach Disney Castle from all the way here, they been traveling for at least 2 months getting chase by those guys. Every now and then they had rest on other planets, but not long enough to stay in order to lose there pursuers.

At this rate, they could have sworn they've jump few Galaxies by now. It almost felt they were being lured away for some grand scheme. Mickey knows he has made few enemies in his life, one of them being Pete and to some extension Daffy Duck when it came to Bugs tagging along. If this is one of there plots to try something, Mickey wouldn't be there to help them. This had Mickey and Bugs worried for their friends and family, but knew they can take care of themselves when things get back, so for now they had to remain strong until they return.

"Whelp, look on the bright side, at least those guys are not chasing us anymore." Bugs said pointing out the bright side of things. While not the most helpful things, Bugs can only do so much before Mickey starts being reckless. As helpful as Mickey can be, some facts of reality hits him harder then most would believe. This is because for Mickey every life is precious, being told to give up leaving for dead when they could be alive is one of his more guilty conscious at work. Sometimes it takes a friend to help other friends get through life, even family is important when face with trials impossible to overcome.

"I don't know, I have this feeling they're letting us go. There have been times they could have captured us, but we are able to slip by them. I'm wondering if they're trying to lead us to somewhere." Mickey said expressing his thoughts about the situation.

"Don't forget that signal is coming up strong. How did you guys pick up that signal is beyond me, you sure it wasn't an Malfunction or something?" Bugs pointed out as they have been all over space trying to find this distress signal. Lucky for them along this travel, they got some help who guided them to where they needed to follow.

"How is the search boys?" From below deck came couple individuals, they are Gandalf the grey, Popeye, and Jerry the mouse. On there trip, they also have pick up the distress signal. Apparently this distress signal has spread across worlds, but can only be trace by certain frequency through either in radios, TV channels, satellites, or other means of communication. Popeye has some friends to check on this signal, from what they gathered it's been going on for nearly 6 months.

"Not good, so far everything is one crazy goose chase or another. I just can't understand why we were able to detect this signal from far away." Mickey express his thoughts, if anything everything they should have left while they had a chance. But Mickey conscious and his heart felt someone needed their help, this had left them on 3 month trip in order to find those people in need. Most of them went along because it was this way of thinking that usually gets Mickey in trouble. Sometimes it feels overwhelming in certain situation, there been times Mickey would help those in need, not realizing his help make things worst. For them it's more so out of moral support then anything.

"If anyone is hungry, I made us some food." Popeye took the position of chief, while he may like spinach Popeye had learn to use other foods over the years. Over the years Popeye has learn to be stronger without a can of spinach, so much so he's the muscle of the group when Mickey and Bugs go on adventures together. Most times Popeye would cook healthy foods for this band of explorers. Jerry usually is their journalist able to keep track of events that they see, people they meet, worlds explored, or other means.

Among this group is the oldest Gandalf, most famous for his magic spells and wisdom when asked for advice. Gandalf has been around long enough to know many worlds they have travelled. But also knows to keep themselves hidden, which is why there magic comes in handy for certain scenarios to keep the world order. Over the years before Mickey, Bugs, Jerry the Mouse, Popeye and Gandalf, other members have came before or after there last journey and journey's before them. As such this group origins remains a mystery, with the help of written journals made by other journalist can there secrets be revealed.

"Hey, thanks Pop." Bugs says his thanks taking his salad filled with carrots, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and mushrooms. For bugs it was easy to have this salad, so long there's carrots in them. Same can be said for Gandalf who enjoys his salad with soup or some tea with his smoking pip. However for Mickey and Jerry that was another story. They usually don't eat there fruits or vegetables, that's when Popeye would serve wheaten bread for sandwiches for Jerry it was bread and cheese together.

"You two need to learn that eating right is good for your muscles and body. Cause one of these days that will help you be strong enough when on your own." Popeye told them, it is hard for Mickey and Jerry since they are mice who enjoy cheeses most of the time then most foods. Jerry gave his silent glare while Mickey just ate his food knowing Popeye is right.

"Don't worry, these two can take care of themselves, Mick here can fight hundreds of heartless when needed, while Jerry here... well what he does best for pipsqueak." This made Jerry semi-glare, half because it's a joke and other half because it's true.

"So Mick, I been thinking. Your keyblade is what guides hearts to others right? So what if you somehow got connected to these people or person so that we find them? If this distress signal has been going on for sometime now, why not let your keyblade find them instead." Bugs suggested figuring Mickey had the power to guide them to other hearts.

"No Bugs, the powers of the keyblade doesn't work like that. This Keyblade and many others have been abused once before in the Keyblade war. That is because at the time many wielders have tried taking Kingdom Hearts by forced only to bring ruin as result. While the Keyblade maybe our solution to this problem, there are other ways open to us if we put our heads together." Understanding Mickey's concern, Popeye had snap his fingers having some idea how to solve this problem.

"Maybe what we need is something that boast the transmission. If you got some spare parts I could build this device just to lock on it's coordinates then will find these people in no time flat. Only risk is if those Red Suits were to find us again because of this device." Popeye suggested, being in the marines has help him train for these situations. From what Popeye explained, the risk is great. But if they play their cards right they could sneak pass those guys and head straight towards the world.

"Hmm, that could work. You think we have the necessary parts you'll need?" Bugs asked, while also nibbling his carrot.

"Well, that depends on what you got on this fine ship, I'm sure this fellow has some parts to spare." Popeye said talking about the Gummi Ship, for him any ship is like people who try there best to guide there passengers to safety. After few minutes of searching, Popeye found the gummi blocks necessary to built the tracking device. Some credit goes to Chip and Dale for instructions, it wasn't easy at first, but with few adjustments here and there.

"That should do it, now your majesty this device will be able to pick up any signals should they be close by or frequencies you have been tracking." Chip explains to Mickey, while Popeye double check every part to make sure it was working.

"But be careful, we have detected some very faint signals from your position. We're not sure if there friendly or not, so watch your tails." Dale warned them, after Popeye is done he activated the device connected to the gummi ship.

_May your heart be your guiding key._

Mickey heard this, but everyone else is more focus on the device that seemed ready to explode anytime, "Oh no, it's short circuiting. I have to fix this somehow, or else we all go boom." Popeye did what he can, looking through one wire to the next checking them if they are functioning right or what needs replaced. But out of nowhere the device started to go haywire as Mickey's keyblade appeared in front of Mickey

"Mickey, what are you doing?" Gandalf shouted surprise by how the keyblade suddenly appear without warning. While everyone is concern with the device possibly exploding. Mickey seemed to be in some trance like state, the keyblade glowed much brighter then before. Soon Mickey grab the keyblade pointed out in empty space, in short seconds shot a beam of light which then created a portal to some unknown location, Mickey return unaware what he just did and now is confused by his surroundings. With quick thinking Mickey grab the controls as the portal created by him tried to force them inside, despite his efforts all they could do was hold on until it was finish.

-0-0-0-

**Unground Location**

Everything seemed dark, nothing but the abyss stared in his vision. In this darkness what may appeared eternal had one day took form in what can be describe a some sword. What this mean he'd had no idea, but before questioning this image light shine from nothingness, through this abyss came creation.

"Where am I?" Talking to himself after waking from what can appeared some ruin building. From behind him seemed like those sci-fi pods, how he end up there is a mystery to him. Thinking back to himself, he's an Gundarion from another planet. Some details are iffy, but apparently his species are in hiding for unknown reason. But after some group found them, he got separated from his family. Best guess, he'd been sleeping in this pods for sometime, not sure how long since this pod doesn't keep track of time. After re-examining the pod he found his last name Cree, but his first is smudge by years of sleep. In fact the entire pod looks like it would have break anytime if he hadn't waken soon enough.

"I wonder what's around here? Maybe something here can help me." Cree said to himself. Taking his surrounding, Cree found himself some mirror and clothes to wear. His appearance is light brown skin with glowing blue hair and apparently some black horns on his sides where his ears are place. Although the horns move from behind his back to standing up like there ears, his nails on his hands and toes are blue. The eyes are blue pupils same as his sclera with white iris, after some searching Cree found some clothes that are used up from over years. His clothes are short sleeve shirt in green with purple strips in circles with blue jeans. Unfortunately he didn't find any shoes to wear as they are too big for his size, as he appeared like 10 years old to others. Once settle Cree would explore his new surrounding hopefully find himself an escape from this place.

"Geez, you think they put signs saying go this way or that way." Once exploring his way, Cree finally found himself daylight and outside of suppose building. Once outdoors his new surroundings appears in some kind of city from one direction with forest to travel through them. Taking his chances, Cree walk towards the city where he will try to found others if he can anyone.

Around the same time Disall had seen that light, she went out trying to see if there was anything Disall could use. But her search was in vain as something on this planet could help her escape. As Result nothing would be any use even if they are scrap pieces of metal,"That beam of Light, must be those keyblade wielders I heard about, if one of them is here then that means." With that thoughts in mind, Disall went to investigate what could be a crash site.

-0-0-0-

**Gummi Ship - Crash Site**

What exactly happen was anyone's guess. For Mickey it seemed something was calling out to him, next thing he knows everyone had crash on this world somehow. Trying to recall why they are here and how they got here.

"Hey Mick, you okay?" Bugs asked giving an helpful hand to Mickey, feeling woozy Bugs help him up making sure he's adjusted himself.

"Thanks Bugs, say what happen?" Mickey tried to remember what just happen or more so what was the cause.

"I'm not sure, your keyblade seemed to have an mind of it's own. One moment we were having problems next somehow your keyblade shot a beam of light through some portal leading us here." Bugs explained unsure how this happen as well. Mickey can piece it together that his keyblade is trying to tell him something. The real trick is what does it want from him and what can Mickey do help?

Looking around Mickey real they are by themselves, "Say, where are the others?" Mickey asked with concern, "Well they are off to see if there's anything we can use on this planet. You see we're kind of stuck at the moment." From his explanation Mickey figured their ship is destroyed because of what had happen with the keyblade. What made this even concerning is what dangers lurk around this world.

"Did anything happen while I was out?" Bugs had this serious expression, normally he is usually calm and collected. But for Bugs to have this express of seriousness means there's trouble heading their way. "I would say it's nothing we can't handle, but with Bluto around that isn't the case." Bugs informed which made Mickey eyes widen.

"BLUTO!" Mickey exclaimed, shocked and surprise that Bluto would be here after being away from there homes. Out of all the cartoon characters, Bluto is one of the few worst who takes the bullying farther then most. Even for hired thugs he's the one they call for criminal activities, at one time while being in Popeye's show/comics he's an villain character in the golden age of cartoons. Many years later the worlds had other cartoons the audience now enjoys, this left some cartoons without jobs leading to few cartoons to take shady jobs. But out of all the villain characters, Bluto has taken jobs even the most villainous cartoons would never partake or offer assists. Even then Bluto has gain infamous reputation, including respect from henchmen/minions alike across different worlds.

-0-0-0-

_Flashback_

_"While you were out, Popeye worked on that device he created. Turns out he used the wrong gummi block since they look the same, at the same time Gandalf work on healing your wounds. So I kept watch for anything that came after us." Bugs brought out his special colored boxes filled with carrots, each using different powers, technology, magic, and other sorts. The color boxes are base on certain powers meant for the worlds they travel. _

_The Blue box is filled with carrots able to use different weapons of technology. Each base on what type of world they visited, say the weapons from one world uses energy weapons, his choice of weapons will be used for that world. Next is the Violet box for magical worlds, the basic magic is usually from thunder, ice, and fire while others use different magic for worlds they visited. After that is the red box for hand to hand combat and weapons such as Swords, Axes, Nun-chucks, Bow and Arrow, shields, etc. as Bugs is one of the best martial arts, his strongest style of fighting is from kicking in close combat, while his second choice is boxing. Then comes the Golden Box contains abilities for superpowers on certain worlds. Finally there's the Green and Orange Box, obliviously the green box is used for healing his friends and himself, while the orange is for more serious confrontation. _

_"After your wounds were healed up, Popeye, Gandalf, and Jerry went off looking for parts we can use for repairs. Every now and then, they come back with what remains from the Gummi Ship. That is until Bluto came without warning, and he wasn't alone." Bugs senses danger, keeping watch over Mickey's unconscious body. Bluto came around looking strong as ever since they last encounter him with Popeye. From the looks of things Bluto has gathered himself lots of familiar faces to join his team. When he's involve mostly Popeye will handle the situation when dealing for him since there rivalry never end even when there respected cartoon is over. For him to boldly come here on his own says a lot about him. There are rumors that many ended up in hospitals with many wounds that seemed impossible in reality. Bugs and Mickey had encounter him many times, but what makes him stand out from others is not his sheer strength, it's also his resourcefulness. _

_"Well, well, well if it isn't that scrawny rabbit and his little rat friend. Surprise to see us, as you can see I have brought all your friends with me. Where is Gandalf?" Bluto demanded from them, Bugs refused to answer knowing this man is more dangerous then most would believed. Bugs would feel more confident if Popeye was here, and no amount of tricky will slow Bluto down if they ran for it. _

_"Eh..., What's up Doc." Bugs said putting his usual confidence he always has even when face extreme dangers. _

_"You know what's UP! Gandalf has probably told you guys why he's out from his world. So tell me, where is that old Wizard?" Bluto Demanded using his height for intimidating, but Bugs remained unwavering Determination. Bugs is no stranger to his kind, in fact he would personally say to himself "I eat carrots like you for breakfast" with some humor, bugs wouldn't say that out loud because that be out of character. _

_"Well, if you stay here for some tea, perhaps we can talk about your suppose job request." Of course Bugs has no problem saying those types of remarks, Bluto raised his fist in anger ready to strike with all his strength, but reminded himself of his task knowing bugs is trying to make him angry, "__Humph, doesn't matter. Tell that old geezer to hand over the ring, or your friends will be... harmed shall we say." Bluto cheekily with grin wide as half of his face. This made him worried, no doubt Bluto is up to something. _

_"Oh yea, you and what army?" Famous last words as Bluto snap his fingers creating some black vortex before revealing all of their past foes from there old cartoon shows. The only thing Bugs could say is "Yip" to himself, but Bluto had other plans in mind. "Tell them me and my friends will be waiting for you chumps at the these location." Bluto gave Bugs an Piece of paper with coordinates to different worlds they will have to visit._

_"Better get your ship fix, cause if you don't, we'll be back." Bluto left laughing as more black vortex sending them to who knows where. _

_Flashback End_

-0-0-0-

"And you said this was 10 minutes ago." Surprise that Bugs allow him to recover knowing the situation.

"Don't be surprise Mick, I maybe a lot of things, but deep down I'm your friend you can rely on when you ask for help." Bugs said, for Mickey there are times that having someone like Bugs around helps ease the tension despite his laid back personality. After sometime Popeye, Gandalf and Jerry brought back more Gummi Blocks, Bugs had explain the situation to them about Bluto and some people he has on his side. Popeye got steamed knowing his rival has returned once more, they have clashed every now and then fighting as Bluto would half of the time kidnap Olive or make some scheme for his plans. Out of the five, only one was most worried, specifically Gandalf.

"Is there anything else he said, something small in his words or detail he mention?" Gandalf questioned Bugs from his Encounter with Bluto, but nothing so far.

"Gandalf, do you know what Bluto means about the ring? Is that why your traveling worlds with us?" Mickey asked Gandalf hoping he might fill in some blanks.

"I'm afraid your right, you see on my world there is an dark and powerful evil that lurks unseen." Gandalf pause to see them paying attention since they are cartoons with short attention spans, seeing them listen he continued, "It is said to be myth or legend since we do not know it's fate. It's known as "One Ring" with inscriptions says, one ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Gandalf went on to explain how this ring came to be and why it's so evil. No doubt they would have question about his worlds problems since the ring could be another world. He went on to explain that someone or something had discovered this ring on his world. When the thief found the ring, he took off towards the stars, which force Gandalf to travel worlds in search of this thief. That's how he met Popeye and the rest on his travels, since then he has been around searching for this thief with no luck. With Bluto now asking for the ring it's no surprise that some people have known it's existence and want the ring's power.

"So if I'm getting this right, whatever Bluto wants with that Ring is no doubt the one from your world. But you don't have it with you, right?" Popeye wonder like everyone else as they took all this information at slow pace(sometimes repeated more then three times).

"Unfortunately yes, but even if I did, no doubt the ring will destroy his mind, for only one may have it's power, and he's not willing to share. Knowing Bluto, he'll want to sell the ring for high price for his masters." Everyone could agree for people like Bluto, he's more interest in money then dangers of some job. Gandalf knew from experience that items like the ring will not be easily taken.

"Here's something I don't get Gan? If you don't have this One Ring, why does Bluto believe your in possession of this ring, does he think you have it hidden under your hat or something?" Bugs asked, curious why Bluto would believe he would have it if Gandalf clearly has no idea where the ring left.

"I believe, Bluto has somehow come across word about the One Ring. Knowing I'm with you, he'll harm your friends and family in order to give him the location of One Ring." Hearing Gandalf knows the location can only mean one thing.

"Bugs, he gave you some paper with coordinates to those worlds correct?" Popeye asked with Bugs handing him the papers showing how many worlds they'll have to travel, no doubt all these locations are meant for trapping them, "We should be ready to take off soon, we just need some more gummi blocks, and this baby will be fixed in no time." With Mickey now recovered, everyone had went off to gather the remaining supplies.

-0-0-0-

**Cree's expedition - 3 Hours Later**

The trip itself is educational, from what he learn this planet is in some post-apocalypse world. From old news paper, to some destroyed furniture left outside in some weird place, to vehicles wrecked by tree, crashes or some other means. For sometime Cree had to walk further without seeing anyone who can help him. Hearing his stomach growling made him stop to check if there is any food around. With no luck, Cree started to take some leaves and eat them, surprisingly he is satisfied with himself and continued to walk, he even took an wooden branch for snacking in his walk.

"You think there be at least one survivor in all this mess. Wonder why this happen, those papers weren't any help, who knows how long this world has been in ruins." Cree said to himself. After sometime he finally has reach the city, only once he reach the city everything is worst then from distance away. While going through the street, Cree couldn't help feel someone is watching his movement.

"Hello, anyone out there? I like some directions or at least understanding what is this place. " Cree called out, but no one answered except for some groaning sound from different directions. What appeared is some weird creatures with green oozes drooling out from there mouths and eyes. Some had brown or green skin, from the looks of them they appeared only after he called out to them.

"On second thought, you guys seem busy so I'll just move along, K." Cree enviously said, before sprinting toward one group and jump over them with superhuman strength continuing his run. In his run for minute or 2, Cree didn't realize he lost them already after his first 30 seconds, unaware he ran faster then 80 mph. Once he stop he look back, no one was around except himself and new areas to explore. By now he's starting to realize that maybe no one had lived for sometime, being by himself on this world full of monsters.

"What... are those things..." Taking an breather, Cree soon felt energized after few seconds, "Ow what the-" Without warning something hit his neck behind him, before Cree could react he felt woozy suddenly collapsed falling into slumber. Before he black out he saw some people walking towards him, but by then darkness clouded his vision.

After making sure Cree is unconscious, some people wearing orange and brown armor with an grey suit underneath. There helmets have three line visors, their weapons appeared random and different from either stolen or black market price. About 10 of them are gathered around, making sure nothing attacks them from all sides or some random monster attacks them.

"Is he dead?" First guy asked being the one who shot Cree with his tranquilizer dart. The second one check for his pulse confirmed he's alive and unconscious.

"I'm sick of this job, why are we here again?" Another complained.

"Because we have to sell them as slaves for money of course. Although our last two are weird all things considered." The first guy said talking about there last hunt from yesterday where they caught an old man with an blue skin girl probably at least 7 years old.

"At least that crown will be worth something, what you think we get for those red jewels?" Some have guessed if lucky around 1 million each with the golden crown worth 5 million.

"Regardless, let's bring him back, I rather not face those freaks anytime soon." Silently the group pick up Cree body, taking him over towards there current vehicle on this planet. They hotwired some old vehicles just to save on fuels for extra spending money for themselves. Who these people are mercenaries who will take any job, most of these jobs usually involves earning quick bucks for at least 500 thousand cash pre-day job(Illegal means). Which is why after discovering this planet gone to hell, the survivors they found will be sold to the highest bidder.

-0-0-0-

**Gummi Ship Crew - In search for Gummi Parts**

Around the same time Mickey, Bugs, Popeye, Jerry and Gandalf search high and low for what remaining gummi blocks from their gummi ship. Unknown to them, the Mercenaries had known about their crash landing, but wasn't sure how to approach them. After all these guys except Gandalf are cartoon characters, some of them knew the Looney Tunes, Mickey and his friends, and other cartoons. Most would believe people like them or other criminals always acting out as evil people, but there also people too. You be surprise the amount of free time these guys have on there own.

"I can't believe it, they really exist!" One Merc said in awe seeing these guys in reality.

"Dude, do you know how many people would want these guys? If we sell them to the right buyer, we be famous." Another excited to see cartoon characters are real, being a fan of some famous cartoons.

"Maybe we can catch them, and see where their friends are located. We can't sell if the whole collection set isn't complete." Said there leader with 20 some people backing him up.

"Wait a minute, how are we suppose to catch these guys. In case you haven't realized yet, in all there cartoons they always win despite what situation there stuck in remember?" At first the guys were unsure about there approach, unnoticed to them our cartoon heroes and wizard had snuck around these guys using cartoon trick to fool them.

"Eh... What's up Doc." The Mercenaries tried to turn only for two guys from the back smack right at there face by Bug's giant mallet. The rest spread out surrounding them, given orders to shoot Gandalf already had his shields up deflecting bullets from all sides. Popeye went straight for biggest group close together, he then proceed to punch them under the chins, faces, or chest making quick work on these mercs, while also avoiding attacks on close combat. Mickey swung his keyblade using his skills to jump around since he's half there size easily knocking out 3 guys by hitting there waist and stomachs as they couldn't react fast enough. Another one was about to shoot when Gandalf easily turn there weapons into sand as Bugs finish him off. With the commander on the run, he realize they came unprepared. But what he didn't realize is Jerry had snuck inside his clothes as he laid small firecrackers in his pants before escape. Realizing too late, the commander is knock out by Bugs Mallet laying back on some tree.

"That takes care of them." Brushing his hands and arms, everyone else soon gathered making sure no one else is around.

"These guys are mercenaries, what are they doing here?!" Mickey exclaimed, surprise that they would be around these parts on there own.

"While we may yet to find out there objects, I suggest we take caution from this encounter. I fear that this is one of many foes we will face." Gandalf is not the only one feeling this way. From the start of this suppose rescue mission, many foes have appeared either in their way or forced them further from home. It's as if fate has decided to play cruel jokes knowing what disasters await them. One thing is clear, if they want there friends back as Bluto has claimed. They'll need the Gummi Ship up and working again.

"Hmm, I'm willing to bet that these guys might have the rest of our gummi Blocks. If we encounter few Mercs, I sure as day that these people must have some outpost not far from here. We should go after these guys if we are to chase after them." Popeye said taking charge of the situation, when fights are heading their way Popeye is your go to guy for dealing with some head on problems.

"What about our ship, we can't leave it undefended." Mickey protest, knowing anything can go wrong at this point.

"Eh, too late for that mick." Bugs is asked why, only for him to point at one direction where that said gummi ship is being towed away with great care. Everyone except Bugs face palm at the idea of something bad happening without warning or unnoticed by them. In this case Bugs, for everyone to say rabbit feet are good luck, seemed to attract bad luck except for himself.

"Looks like we have no choice. It's been awhile since I had travel these worlds, I dislike modern weapons such as guns." Gandalf muttered the last parts to himself.

"Do you guys need help?" Hearing someone behind them, they turn with weapons ready only to see Disall in her ragged clothes from living this world for sometime. The only standout from her appearance is her weapon with an rectangle ship being hold with two hands. Disall's seemed to be wearing short sleeve shirt with long pants, some boots with an backpack on her and googles for seeing clear. She has fingerless gloves and some cloak over her shoulders covering her body except the head wear the hood is laid back. From their perspective, she appeared late 20s with black pony tail hair, but the face is covered by some mask she uses to scare others easily spooked. While Bugs and Mickey have some conflicted feelings about hitting girls since they were old fashion when growing up. After some adventure it was necessary to defend themselves, but most likely run from the scenario then fight.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose, stranger?" Gandalf spoke for the group, demanding this stranger to reveal her identity. She didn't answer at first, but removed her mask to reveal dark shades of green on her left eye while her right is violet. The lips are colored black with her nails if look carefully. Disall gave this expression that while they may have firepower, she isn't too concern or threat by there abilities. If anything Disall had map out some weakness by just looking at them with knowing some personality or background history.

"If you listened, I can help get that... Gummi Ship as you call it. But in exchange you help me escape this planet, it's been 6 months now and I like to be somewhere then here." This made some eyes widen realizing they were searching for her all this time. With many questions in mind, this wasn't the time for answers. For now they'll have to listen if they plan on escaping this world in tact.

-0-0-0-

**Old Prison - Mercenary's Base of Operations**

Cree slowly wakes up once more, feeling the sense of Deja vu all over. His day couldn't have gone worst knowing, lost in unknown lands, trap by this sense of dread everywhere, and worst of them all having no one to help or willing to lend a helping hand.

"You alright?" A voice spoke in kindness, having his vision cleared up he saw two people stuck the same way as him. From what Cree can tell, the one spoke had blue skin with white beard and glass, his clothes if not worn down would suggest he'd work in some professional job. Unsure what to make of this man, the other individual who is more scared then him has more pale-blue with pointy ears, from appearance she can't appear old then himself. Getting up, Cree realize they are stuck in some cell with no way out. If that wasn't bad enough, his last memory made Cree realize some people had kidnap him out of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Is Cree's only question, since he'll be stuck here with them.

"We're in some old prison cell, this used to hold criminals before the mushroom war happen. Now it seems these weirdos are using this prison for us." The old man explain, giving Cree some idea as to what kind of situation there stuck.

"You guys got caught as well?" Turning back to them, the older man nodded as the girl still seemed scared. It's not unreasonable, with there situation who knows what they intend to do with them. Cree then realize he'd didn't have there names or gave his to them, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Cree, I'm kind of new around these parts, if only I knew where here is exactly." Cree introduce himself feeling embarrassed for not showing proper manners.

"It's alright, my name is Simon Petrikov and you have already met Marceline. I just call her Marcy for short, as for where you are, well here is nowhere at this point." Simon said, the last parts made him remember how things used to be before the mushroom war. With past record history gone, it wouldn't matter what this and is called anymore. If anything, with time these lands will be renewed, creating new civilizations with possibly new species replacing humanity.

"You said something about the Mushroom War, what's that?" Already this send warning flags to Simon. It almost is suspicious how this boy is almost unfazed by his surroundings. Now looking at the boy, he didn't notice his suppose ears are like horns instead of human ears. They may seem like horns, but the way his moves back or up suggest there somehow connect to his nervous brain to Simon's guess. Cree isn't a normal name either, if anything anyone would mistaken him for some robot. Yet appears to have flesh base on some wound on his arms. No doubt the mercenaries figure he be worth something to them.

"It's... a long story. Probably best we don't talk about it in here, more importantly we need to figure out how to escape this cell." Simon pointed out while expressing discomfort about the subject, since there lives are on the line. The only problem is how to open this cell there lock behind.

"Right, I don't suppose you have plan to break out?" For Cree, he feels really useless at this point. It's like one of those days you wake up one morning, then next your somehow thrown in prison in less then 3 hours without explanation or how you ended here. Days like these you wish your at least smart enough to figure things out, like your Highschool nerds who have no trouble with math and science. The only thing Cree can do for himself is figure out things and learn from others as he works through the day.

"I'm afraid not, but I do know that whoever these people are up to no good. What's worst, whatever they have plan involve us being used for their money schemes. All we can do is hope someone will save us or else." Simon said, even if it's an hopeless wish, better to stay optimistic then depress.

-0-0-0-

**Warden Office - Mercenary Leader**

What was once Office to holding prison of different criminals, now is used for the Mercenary leader name Wild Blast. From the species known as Wild Beast, this is because of there savagery and beastly like intentions. However there are few that are known for some intelligence. Blaster happens to be few individuals who learned about planets outside of her own. She was adopted by some Mercenaries, trained to be one of their best in the business. Blaster's appearance is Purplish-green skin with red dreadlocks. She has 4 fingers with and stub toes similar to elephants. Blaster's body built is average, but with few curves showing her feminine charm, only difference is her height being taller then 7 feet, she has 6 eyes with orange Sclera and black pupils around her head.

For being a Mercenary she wears heavy black and color armor, but her weapons are more advance since she is in-charge of this base. Blaster's signature weapons is strap around her hands with 4 gun barrels on her knuckles which can be used for long distancing shooting or close range combat called Gun Knuckles. Her style of combat is referred as fist-shot, an style of combat created by her ability to fire gun on her knuckles, allowing her to kill people in one shot from close quarters. This has made many fear there lives wear the desperate tried to protect themselves in other means. Most average people believe that guns are there only protection, if someone like Blaster wasn't that good at sniper shooting using only her gun on her wrist. Blaster would only resort to this method if said target is hard to kill/catch. One sniper bullet shot from her knuckles is enough to blow her arm off if she didn't have the harden training she experience from her species and mercenaries. At best she only can shoot 3 sniper rounds before breaking her arm.

At the moment, money has been an issue as of late. Sometime before Blaster was in charge, there organization was booming in business for who knows how long. But these last 30 years has taken a toll on them. This is because there last job almost but them in ruins, granted they never realize that job would result in declaring war on certain government affairs, forcing them into hiding or fights impossible battles. She's 27 yrs old, so Blaster wasn't given details as to what transpired on that day, but knew they were nearly broke. The only reason their organization is still around because one supporter has always manage to bring them back. For them it's their number 1 client always willing to pay the amount and extra if being generous on that day.

From outside her office one of her mercame running towards her office, opening the door in urgency panting from running, "Blaster we got company, it's them." Speaking of Clients, they been expecting them to arrive here today. Apparently they wanted some slaves for there scientist, who are running out of test subjects.

"Meet me at the garage, I'll be there in few moments. And tell Snipe He's in-charge till I get back." Blaster Commanded as she grab her weapons along with anything she might need later on, the Merc didn't leave seemed to have more news which worried her to no end.

"About that. Another client Bluto is downstairs demanding to see you, but as soon as we told him your busy, Bluto started to attack our guys." Already her headaches are back from this moron no doubt wants something from them. Whenever Bluto is involve he usually brings something valuable, trouble, or anything in-between. One of the few headaches that she and the mercenaries have to deal with in hard times.

"I'll be right down." Blaster growled at the timing. They have more important people to meet, instead she has to deal with this muscle-headed ego who believes he's all that. There isn't too much worry as she has at least 4 other guys who are highly trained mercenaries like herself.

The first is named Sizer, all mercenaries have codenames which are used for special operations in military affairs, or as nicknames. Sizer has the ability to make anything small or big depending on the structure or body shape. Sizer is human with tan skin, Amber eyes and brown hair, he wears a tight suit design to use his powers. The suit come with body protection in case he makes himself small or large, and for emergencies shockwave blast to shrink his enemies. It's colored in golden yellow with red strips from his arms, legs and chest. His real name is Paul Frank, who once lived on earth like the rest.

The Second is name Viz Liprus aka Valperious. Name after an dangerous species from another planet, who are vicious flyer like animals who can turn invisible by day, but at night are seen with glowing skin made by their poisonous fluids from the blood stream. They glow in different colors and shape indicating it's emotion base on situation at hand. At day Valperious are known to stalk prey without warning or sound making them great assassin's pet for silent, but quick death as many have tried and failed to stay alive. Then at night, there appearance is seen as warning to those who would kill these creatures as prey. Viz embraces this life style as she is rarely sent to mission, but is very skilled in assassination, as all her kills is made known in daytime from public witness with high security and heavily guarded fortress. Viz considers herself as a messenger to those they target and will kill without problem. Viz's victims are always seen with shock/terrified expression as symbolizing the victims last moment dead without salvation. Viz appearance is usually unseen as her species are chameleon like race with unknown origins, where they are born invisible. Sometime in later life they are able to reveal true forms only to themselves. It's tradition to only reveal yourself to your lover for life.

The Third, called snipe is nickname for sniper. This is because his right arm is cybernetic design for long distance shooting or sometimes shoot anti-aircraft bullets for heavy armor targets. It's also known that Snipe's is able to shoot down star ships from space to certain length. His arm is design for his species known as Tri-Defliest, they are people who have three arms on their left side along with 9 eyes on it's left side of his head, on appearance he looks human with technology that allows for any aliens to blend in society(illegally). There famously known for left sided species with cybernetic right arms, snipe is known to use special bullet for only his target kills. Tri-Defliest are weak in hand to hand combat because there perception is left sided, which is why they wear protection suits with cyber enhancements.

And Finally, the last on is known as 10 Ton Shield aka Frans Degrasural. Simply put, she has highly advanced shield either in magic or technology depends on planet. With High Armor-plating's able to withstand aircraft bombers, along with her species harden skin allowing her to charge through over 30 machine guns that fires 400 bullets per 15 seconds. Her species are called Dia-Groillaio known for harsh training through hottest deserts and surviving winter wastelands. The result of this training turns their skin bright as silver able to bend metals and withstand water depths of 7 thousand deep with strong lungs holding there breath for 12 minutes. Most times you barely see her without the suit, because they require only air to survive without nourishment or other needs since they go through stages of asexual reproduction. What those stages are is unknown to most species, but is says by few witness that is very disgusting process.

10 Ton is dealing with Bluto as she's one of there best Mercs under Blaster's command. Base on those sounds from Bluto bashing around with 10 Ton trying to restraint Bluto. But it appears they are evenly match as some of the mercenaries are moving away to avoid getting into the crossfire. Once Blaster arrived, she saw 10 Ton standoff against Bluto where it appears both are equally match in strength and power. From Bluto's frustrated expression he wanted to beat her down, that and 10 Ton is female has taken hits in his pride. From time to time Bluto has met females who are evenly match or stronger then he is making him more reckless and angry at the situation.

"What's the matter, getting tried already." 10 Ton cockily said to Bluto, while Bluto will never admit to his defeat, he can tell his body doesn't want to move after taking hits from her. That can't be said about her as all Bluto is doing bashing her shield which is the outer shell from her armor. Her species technology specialized in building heavy defense shields and armor, in turn is used for close hand to hand combat. Many who witness them in action have learn to avoid fighting her race, Bluto on the other hand is one of those stupid individuals who are too prideful to admit there problems.

"Heck no, I'm just getting warm up." While Bluto will not admit he's outmatch, his feat of strength is not to be trifled. Even when outmatch there has been times when beaten his devious intellect has won many battles against his opponents, although when face with someone with greater intelligence, his plans are useless considering he's weakness is by cartoon logic.

"ENOUGH!" Blaster commanded both 10 Ton and Bluto. This work because to Bluto self-relief, he didn't want to fight 10 Ton too long. With Blaster here, Bluto can now get down to business, what he wanted was some items that only the Mercenaries can give him. Problem was these items happen to be very rare and hard to obtain. While they do have ACME as one of their contacts, the company has proven time after time again that there products can be hit or miss at times. One customer namely Wile E Coyote is proof that there products are useless at times.

This is why Bluto goes to these guys with hope that they will provide some items necessary. But there late as he put his plans into action, no doubt Popeye and his friends will find him here if he'd stayed to long. That and he needs them off world for his plan to work.

"Blaster, where are the items I requested. I'm behind schedule so make this short, where is it?" Bluto demand as if he own this facility. Blaster knew that Bluto is one of Stubbornness and pride, she's not having this hot-head ego running around her turf.

"Can it Bluto, I got problems of my own here. In fact your at the bottom list of people who are my favorite customers, base on there importance." For Blaster, this wasn't professional courtesy. But She isn't one to show this courtesy because of who they are, that is mostly earn by people who plan on meeting her for black market business. Bluto is one of those, who she will never respect because of his prideful personality. Regardless, he's still her customer, just not at her top list of people.

"Humph, saved it. I was hoping you had the parts needed, I'm in a rush, because I just met some people who'll be problem for you and me." Bluto explained, this made Blaster curious, "Wait a minute, did you just bring some trouble on MY turf. Is it Nation Alliance, galactic government, some... secret magic council, superheroes, guardians, well!" She demanded, the last thing Blaster and her troops needed was someone to get in her way. Bluto saw this reaction, unknowingly spoke in general term for these mercenaries. For people like him, when saying there's a problem he'd assume they knew of Popeye and his friends. But after some traveling in other worlds, that term has no real meaning as problem could mean anything. When your strong as he is you tend to forget about other threats despite how big or small they are compared to your problems.

Bluto clarified, "No nothing of that sort, it's more so that Popeye and his lackey friends are on this world. Unless you consider that an issue?" Sometimes he can forget what is consider threating, as most people are usually beaten down by his strength. Seeing Blaster relax told him that is none of her concerns, but is taking them in consideration.

"I see, in that case I think we can arranged to fix that problem. I assume because of your arch-rival, it's the reason why you attack my base?" Bluto nod confirming her suspicions, she can only sigh at this little annoyance, but understands since she is professional mercenaries, not only many stooge who claim to be one, "Alright, we'll help with this problem and your parts will be delivered as planned, it'll take some time but I assure you Mr. Bluto, that they will arrive when you need them." Bluto sigh in relief, but still is concern with them being on same planet, "In exchange, your going to help us get rid of them, can you do that?" Blaster asked questioning his abilities.

"Sure thing, I know Popeye and his friends like the back of my hand. With your help, I'll finally finish him once and for all." Bluto stated, laughing to himself with his ingenious plan.

-0-0-0-

**Temporary Hideout for Disall and Company**

Disall lead our heroes to her home used for 6 months. For sometime she had stolen the Mercenaries tech and weapons just to survive this dead world. Many people have died trying to survive this horrid world, only few have manage to stay strong before reaching their end. For Disall this isn't so bad, her training is much worst having to survive an world for one full year able to kill 10 thousand a day without breaking sweat.

"So you guys have fought him before. Funny, I have met many people in my short years, but this guy seem more like joke then anything serious." Disall said her first impression of Bluto, not one to be bothered by his reputation or what his MO about. For her it's the matter of if killing an target is possible. Pretty much everyone that stands in your way is targets meant to suffer are what Disall measures out of people she meets first or last time. Cold heart, but is trained to be murders in public areas.

"Don't underestimate him, he's more dangerous then you realize. Bluto and I go way back, he'll do anything to achieve his goals, especially for Olive." Popeye muttered the last parts. Mickey and Bugs took an glance around her home, they can guess she had done many things they wouldn't approve, but had not right to say since they weren't in her shoes.

"Ms. Disall, you said about getting our Gummi ship back. How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Gandalf question Disall, so far she hadn't tried to outright kill them as of yet. But has this suspicious aura, saying Disall could easily killed them since they didn't know of her whereabouts before revealing herself. Some of the scrap around her also suggest she's on the same boat as them, leaving both parties a truce until the matter is settled.

"First off, I should let you know, that their base is heavily guarded by Mercenaries willing to kill for money. But seeing your capable of handling them, I say you'll beat them no problem. It's there top guys you ought to worry about, I manage to steal some info about these guys." She brought an disk like device for them to see, laying it on the makeshift table, the display showed files about the guys they should be most concerned.

"Snipe, Blaster, 10 Ton, Valperious! Say girl are you sure these are the right files?" Bugs question, which is understandable considering they are codenames, but doesn't always have meaning.

"I'll be honest, that last one is more base on some wild species who many would consider "unseen death" if you catch my drift." Disall comment with her right eyebrow raised. Moving on she went on explaining why they are called these names, as she describe them the infamous Mercenary Nation who are hired thugs for underworld business when necessary. Rumors spread they are in debt from the last job, almost shutting down their line of work. This happens to be one of the few operations they plan for quick cash grabs.

"How many are we expecting?" Mickey asked Disall, since she seems to know about this place better then most.

"At least over 100 guys, heavily guarded with many weapons created out of scrap. No doubt because money issues, they have less high tech gear then most places. The most troubling are those guys I mentioned, which is where you guys come in." Mickey and his friends had some idea where this is going, but don't completely trust despite being friendly people.

"No problem missy, we'll deal with these punks." Some look at Popeye for quickly helping Disall so easily. To be fair, Popeye is to some degree an reflection to Bluto, except with better moral values.

"Wow, you easily trust some random person without second thought, how predictable." Disall sarcastically said to them before continue, "Regardless, your job is to take those guys out before we get your ship back. For that, I ask yo take me off this dead world and drop me at some random planet. If anything, at least none government places, and just so we're clear I can easily fight you guys off if I wanted too." From her tone voice, you can either take it as threat or just asking for request, demanding one at that. For them they plan on taking her off world, but to some degree are curious why Disall has against some authority figures. It wouldn't first time they team up with crooks or thieves, only to turn out what good people they had as friends. For now they have to focus on getting everything set for tomorrow, before Bluto decide to be impatient.

-0-0-0-

**Past 8:30 PM**

**Prison Cell - Cree, Marceline, and Simon **

Getting to know them after some talk, it seemed that Marceline started to warm up to him. That and being nearly the same age as her had help them progress to understand each other. From what he can gather, wherever place this world once was before, is now an apocalypse Earth after the Mushroom War is over. Even when he asked details about this Mushroom War, Simon refused or didn't want to talk about. Understanding that was an touchy subject fresh in his memories, Cree left it alone. For sometime it seem like days has went by when it only was few hours being stuck here.

"Why are your horns weird?" Marceline has been asking question about Cree, and what kind of being besides human. From this conversation, it seem to make Marceline smile knowing there are others like her.

"What's weird about them?" Unsure why his ears are the weirdest thing in the world.

"Well, their moving like some bull horns, but move around like bunny ears." Marceline tried touching his horns, but he moved back knowing his horns are most sensitive from touch. What many would not notice from his race, is that his horns are linked to his brain. It's an ability they all have allowing his species to communicate with any race weather they are animals, people, or other strange unique beings from different species. The only hiccup is how his communication is similar to radio's trying to find the right frequency in order to speak their language. That and his race can talk to machines, but not just any machines with simple metal, it more so depends on the intelligence of that said machine/robot.

"Sorry Marcy, but I rather you didn't touch these horns. They are very sensitive, like touching a ticklish spot." To some extent Marceline understood what he meant by no touching spots, she also has her own sensitive spots. Simon watch as the two got along talking about different stuff that is weird and funny. For longest time Simon didn't know if things could get better after so long with the mushroom war incident. But for once today didn't seem so bad, sure they were captured and imprisoned, but Marceline had finally found someone who is the same age as her.

Nighttime came quicker today then usually, Simon then went back to work on his small glance around their cell. This routine is to see if any cracks or possible ways to escape had lead to only the doorway. They could try digging or finding cracks on walls to use, but that would lead many guards to them. Which why for how long they been here Simon had to work on the cell door. While he work on the doors, Cree and Marceline keep on talking since there is nothing else they can do now.

"How you meet Simon, he like your Dad or-"

"He's my friend, I don't know who's my Dad, but I had asurMom before everything happen." Seeing her depress, Cree drop the subject knowing it's painful memories.

"Do you know where your Mom and Dad?" Marceline solemnly asked, but can tell he's feeling the same as her.

"I don't know where my Dad is now, but I do know my Mom is somewhere out there. Before waking up to this world, I remember we were somewhere safe. Supposedly we were hidden from everything, it was secret to everyone and everything. That's where I don't remember how I ended up here, one moment we were happy living our lives, next I'm stranded on this world." Cree explain his circumstance, Marceline felt sad for her new Friend. Knowing being on this world is really hard not knowing where's your family or friends are now, "I can say this, even if I'm lost, at least I made my first friend." Cree smiled, making Marceline happy to hear that.

Before they continued Simon came over towards Cree," Hey Peter, can I borrow you for a second." Cree look at Simon, wondering why he called him Peter.

"If your wondering why the name change, I figure you look more like Peter instead of Cree, and Marceline pick the name for you." Looking towards Marceline who's cheek redden from embarrassment, "Thanks Marcy." Cree now Peter hug Marcy as she hug back notice a warm feeling from his hug.

"You rest up Marcy, tomorrow will be another day." Simon told Marceline, despite the situation Simon has done what he can acting as parental figure to her. Many people would give in under pressure from stressful environment, but few like Simon have strength not by body, but from within.

Simon guided him towards the doorway to show the bars are rusted from times pasting. Looking at it, Peter figured they could have escape anytime, but knew there are people who would intend to harm them. It explains why they remain here, otherwise they could escape easily without notice, only to be hunted again there be no telling how different they play out.

"Now listen Peter, I need to ask a favor from you." Peter notice how serious Simon is speaking, whatever he wants to ask must be big since Simon is giving those stares where something bad will happen soon.

"Anything." With a short reply, Simon gave a heavy sigh unsure how to ask someone he just met.

"As soon as we escape from this place tomorrow, I want you to take Marcy away from this place, and protect her with your life." Peter couldn't help but widen his eyes at his request.

"I know I'm asking you after just meeting you first time in... what is it day already. But I have some way for your escape, I just need to get something they stole from me." Simon said almost pleading, Peter could tell he's hiding something from him, but didn't ask too many questions about what he seeks.

"Why can't we escape together? We have better chance to escape if you join us." Simon gave a somber expression, this made Peter worried for Simon.

He had some idea what Simon plans on doing, as if reading his thought Peter asked, "Your not joining us are you?" Confirming his suspicions Simon gave a heavy sigh before explaining, "Peter, I have a confession to make. I'm... losing myself." Confused by his words, Peter keep silent letting him continue, "That crown they took, it's what gave me this blue skin, and some facial beard. It has power of ice and snow, I can use that power to allow both of you to run. And with her new friend, I want you too take care of her in my place." Simon had no else to turn too, he can tell that he's losing himself the more he use that crown trying to protect her and himself from this world.

Where the crown came from is unknown, but it held mystic powers from the past long forgotten through time. So far whoever wears the crown becomes somebody else from past life. From Marcy's eyes Simon turns into someone called Ice King whenever he mentions his name, another thing is his habit to call someone name Gunther. Regardless it's the only thing that protected them from many dangers, until those Mercenaries came around and took them here. The two could only remember sleeping before snuck around kidnapping them without any resistance.

Hearing Simon, Peter didn't know what to say except, "Simon, I'm not leaving you here, just to tell Marcy you somehow vanish without word or trace assuming your dead. There's have to be some way to escape from here, if that crown is messing with your mind, then we can figure something else out." Peter said hoping Simon didn't have to leave things this way.

Simon shook his head in response, "Peter, I'm running out of time. As much as I want to be here for Marcy, I can't. The Crown becomes stronger as I use it's power. Normally I would leave Marcy with someone I trust, but your her friend, so I trust you to guard and protect her at all cost." Simon said with great leap of faith in someone he just met, in Many ways he's trusting Peter because Simon knows he means well.

Peter gave a nod understanding this is desperate situation, and because he can't change his mind about this plan, "One Question, Why? Why do you trust me, you said it yourself, we just met. I know you two have been together for who knows how long, Marcy would rather have you with us, so why take this chance risk?" Simon knew this was coming, a part of him wanted to trust someone to take good care of Marcy, another reasoned that this was the only way for Marcy to survive, if anything it all came to one thing in mind.

"Your right, I should never trust someone I just met. I'm bet anyone in your position would have taken advantage of this opportunity. As you can tell, I'm a man of science, I don't believe in anything without scientific explanation. But that doesn't matter anymore, this world has fallen into ruin, in these times I need to take leaps of faith outside my control, that's why I trust you Peter, because I can say without 100 percent you will take good care of Marcy." Simon said with a smile, unsure how to respond with this amount of trust.

"Alright, I'll do what I can. But if you remember us, promise me you at least try finding us again when given a chance." Peter told Simon making sure he kept his word, with a nod Simon talk about the escape plan. But without them noticing Marcy had been awake, knowing what Simon is trying to do, but won't let that happen if she can help it.

-0-0-0-

**Morning before 6:30 am/Day 1 **

**Outside Mercenary Stronghold/Former Prison - Disall lookout position**

Disall went ahead to check if there is any changes since she last saw them. After being on this world for sometime, she simply left them to there own. After her encounter with Mickey and his friends, Disall took this opportunity to find a way off this planet, afterwards on her own once more as she done before. She went ahead in case some of the patrols were searching for them or any of those lackeys from Bluto. No doubt if any of their enemies have arrive on this world, they be searching for them now. Once she arrive at her hidden location with no one in sight, Disall took her binoculars to see any changes from 6 weeks ago.

"I don't like this, everything seems the same, no routine changes, no activity, just the same old stuff." She got up early by 4:00 am waiting for nearly 2-3 hours, sometimes the Mercenaries usually have tight schedule for their debt, every now and then at least 3 times a week something random happens. There have been times when something ridiculous happens, or someone important comes around.

"Popeye warns me about this Bluto guy, so far nothing seems out of place." Disall outpost is located in the former skyscrapers, that once tower over humanity in few decades. Now it's a consist reminder of how society has fallen from grace thanks to Mushroom War. Over the six months Dsiall made sure to keep herself hidden, taking precaution to anybody who would try catching her or taken prisoner. Unnoticed to Disall, Bluto had been expecting her arrival for sometime. By himself he's both competent and incompetent times depending on who he faces. But with some guidance from Blaster and her resources, Bluto can be most dangerous in villain/criminal teams. As he tries to catch Disall, Bluto was about to pounce when Dsiall rolled to the said taking his weight into consideration bashing through the window with his hand holding tightly for life.

"Your that Bluto guy, Popeye warn me about you, given he's a muscle-head just like you I can see why your Arch-Rivals to certain degree. But you also have something plan don't you? If catching me was all your going to do, then your more arrogant then given credit. I'm not some damsel in distress with that's what you thought of me." Disall grab one of her scrap guns shape like a pistol that can only fire 4 bullets at a time. Another flaw is how it can only fire 20 shots before falling in pieces. She pointed her gun at Bluto's forehead, while making sure he's holding for his life without pulling something.

"Now, I'm only going to ask once, "cocking her gun to show her threat is serious, "Where's your mercenary buddies? And what's your plan?" Bluto realize this was his chance, if she wanted answers then a little chat wouldn't hurt for few seconds, and that's all he needs if he's to catch her.

Laughing to himself like some evil genius then spoke, "If your so interest then know this, we don't need Mickey or his pals, all we need is that wizard Gandalf." Bluto said with a sinister grin, While Disall is focus on Bluto, she left her back open as Bluto's team with 20 mercenaries snuck behind her waiting for there chance. Blaster has been told by one of her clients they need Disall alive for some bounty. Apparently Disall got some information about the Rebellion, along with her contacts, locations, personal, and other stuff that some organization would use against them. Normally they are best when killing targets, but keeping one alive to obtain intel is by far the hardest job anyone can work as mercenaries. Which is why using this moment from Bluto's distraction, they slowing move towards Disall, while preparing to assist Bluto at any moment.

At the same time, Disall wonder what that wizard has to do for Bluto's scheme. Unless Bluto is some hired help and he happens to go along with his employer plans, that and Disall curse herself for not keeping track of underworld activities on galactic scale crimes. That and she's out of practice since fighting mercenaries as diminishing her skills.

"Why does Gandalf have anything to do with your plans." Bluto grinned wider then possible, as if some surprise party was about to happen. Following her Instincts Disall turn herself to shot, only too late as five of them tackled her trying to capture Disall. Bluto climbed up the window with some help as four shots ringed the building showing Disall shot 2 guys with the third kicked between his legs and her left arm free grabbing someone's helmet to bashing the other Merc on her right. Before anyone could react with quick thinking while moving away from Bluto and the Mercenaries she toss a grenade at them.

Disall figure something was bound to happen, hunting her for the bounty, so she created a special grenade filled with explosion and shrapnel for greater effect. And a bonus, she keep three energy shields that last 30 seconds with her weapons and technology in case of last resorts. This being one of them she created the energy shield as everyone in that building realize, they F up. From outside it appeared Disall is at the 20th floor, high enough to kill someone if they fell too high. Bluto would survive because he's a cartoon character immune to reality's logic. As for Disall, grab a grappling gun place in arms reach as the energy shield deactivated leaving her flying while also preparing her body for high swings. Once on ground, she grab what was left before sprinting to another location, as Mercenaries called for backup from the explosion. At the same time, the grenade cause a chain reaction which made the skyscraper fall towards the ground. It'll take some time, in vehicle she can get from point A and B in 30 minutes, but through running that'll take some time. she'll have to find them quick to warn them of Bluto's trap.

-0-0-0-

**30 minutes away from Disall **

**Abandon streets - Mickey and co. **

As Mickey and his friends walk towards the meeting spot, the gang didn't realize they were being watch by someone big and intimidating with Blaster leading the this ambush.

"Snipe's are you in position?" Blaster radio her comrade.

_On hold, waiting for your command. _Blaster switch to her other commanders as they plan on capturing these guys as well. In her business you tend to find slaving people has more money price then gold themselves these days. Having cartoon characters as your slave would be worth as least trillions of cash if the collection set is complete. Once Mickey and his friends are captured, she'll trace where there friends are located and capture them for high price.

"Sizer, 10 Ton remember the plan." Blaster told her comrades, sometimes it's hard being leader as many cocky, arrogant or just plain ignorant fools tend to ignore your warnings or ideas making it frustrated for Blaster to trust them.

_Fear not Blaster, we'll wait your orders. _Unsure of her comrades, she has to trust that they'll do this job right. Many times these guys would chicken out when things hit the fan. Bluto had mention she'll need all her Mercenaries for this job, no doubt these guys are very well train for combat after finding her Merc's unconscious by them. From here she has all her Mercenaries for this fight, with only 20 to keep guard on the prisoners. Just now she got word of her Merc's death from Disall counter attack. If that isn't annoying enough some of her mercenaries have been killed trying to chase after her for 6 months, making it annoying for requesting more troops when Mercenary Nation is in debt.

"Valperious, your our backup in case something goes wrong. Snipe, you'll prevent them from escaping this open area. While the rest of us will weaken them for capture." Where they are located is convenient as the Prison place right next the city, while Disall hideout is other side of them. Making it perfect trap for these guys. The Oozers of this planet tend to avoid the Mercenaries after they station the base of operations here. This is because how they mercilessly hunted them down creating instinctive fear like animals avoiding the apex predator of the jungle. After all the Mercenaries are made up of criminals or formers soldiers from different species, few are raised from birth while others are natural talents bring fear into hearts of people(Man) and creatures(Beast) alike.

The Oozers fears comes from Blaster, given her race and skill in battle it's no surprise why they fear her. Even if the Oozers are mindless beast, they still follow instincts same as animals, even still they wait for the moment to strike not by patients, but through instinct.

"I've heard about these... cartoon characters from Human TV Shows. If they can preform such feats in there fiction, how do we stand a chance in reality?" Asked 10 Ton who is a fan of Looney Tunes such as Daffy Duck and Taz when she had free time to watch TV. Seeing Bugs Bunny as one of her targets is ironic really, because she dislike Bugs and his bits, 10 Ton is one of those people who cheered for killing the rabbit when watching cartoons. At the same time, seeing them as real people is another scare itself, because of what powers and abilities they might have instore.

"Relax, if they plan on fighting, just say your a girl." Blaster casually answered, she can tell they are confused, so Blaster Clarified, "In old cartoons, you weren't allowed to hit girls, some human thing at the time." Some Mercs shouted "Hey" at her comment as they were humans too. 10 Ton didn't think too much about that, so instead just waited for them to get in position.

"But we don't need to fight them head on, instead we have our new muscle to take care of that problem." Blaster said with glee exciting to see how this fight will turn out.

As for our heroes, They kept their eyes peeled for any monsters they might encounter. For sometime now, the group had this weird suspicion something is wrong, because before they had to keep quiet when fighting Oozers, now it seemed quiet.

"Eh, pardon me fellow, but do you ever get the feeling we're being watch?" Bugs asked the others, some nod their heads, while others like Gandalf kept silent to remain alert to their surroundings. Before any reply guns were fired shooting at their location, the Merc's were hoping to capture them using tranquil darts. But without them knowing, Bugs pulled a fast one where before they hit replace themselves with carboard replicas, an old cartoon trick.

Some Merc's were confused until Bugs appeared with his Mallet, Mickey and his keyblade with Jerry on his shoulder, Popeye tapping one's shoulder only to be punch, and Gandalf casting his spell knocking them to sleep. With Bugs tricks and Gandalf's magic there combination attack will leave them surprise as they took their own respected battles to fight off the mercenaries.

"Ma'am, their at our location, we can't-!" Sounds of someone bashing his head unconscious, Blaster knew they were over there heads when facing them, but not this badly.

"All squads, converge on these coordinates, containment only." A lot will that do them, they most likely are too strong for individual battles, luckily for them Bluto offered someone that will help take care of these guys.

Bugs is located somewhere in lower floors of the skyscrapers, Sniper's were position high enough not to be spotted easily. Unfortunately for them they didn't realize that Bugs and his friends are experience fighters. Most times Bugs usually takes out snipers when dealing with people using guns. Mickey he would go running around to find people who would try to surround them in numbers, usually is bait since it's hard to hit something small. Popeye usually goes for the stronger people which sometimes involve fighting commanders/leaders of people they fight. As for Gandalf and Jerry, they act as support for their friends in combat. Gandalf has incredible knowledge in magic, add in experience in world travels and you have someone who can fight toe to toe with strongest magicians. Jerry while hidden has help his friends when enemies never expected a mouse to attack from under their sleeves or shirts.

Having finish all the Merc's in his area, Popeye jump away from 10 Ton slamming the ground causing some rumbles. On appearance she looks the same as every Mercenary around, but her height is what really stands out. Being the tallest on this world has it's advantages, plus some custom armor upgrades helps in the long run.

"Your Popeye, right? I heard about you from your friend Bluto." She said with confidents, only to be furious by his response.

"Wait, your a girl?" If her suit wasn't what kept her alive you see tick marks on her forehead.

"What does that have to do with anything! You been punching those other Mercenaries and they were girls too!" 10 Ton Shouted insulted by his remark.

"What! Oh my gosh, I better apologizes to them later. You best run along as well, girls like you can't handle fights like this, seriously what's these worlds coming too." If 10 Ton wasn't insulted now, she now feels disgusted. Knowing Bluto is his rival she can see the resemblance in their attitude and views of the world. While Popeye has sailed to other worlds, his concept of worldly views had showed his narrow minded thoughts on men and women. Like Bluto he's had hard time accepting these changes or culture difference. That's why without warning, Popeye is rammed from behind as 10 Ton now ready to kill will show no mercy to this punk.

Her rampage as cause him to slam through many walls before finally having enough. Popeye halted her charge by stomping his feet, and pushing his arms against her body. While his view on the world is no different from Bluto's, the only key difference is his code of honor. One of those not to hit girl no matter how many times they fight you or are bad guys to beat. That said rarely has Popeye been push in a concern forcing his hand, with this assault he tried to lift her up only for 10 Ton to grab his arms, tossing him through concrete wall before he gets back up, now ready to rumble.

Realizing there's no reasoning with her, Popeye has no choice but to fight back, "Alright Missy, I have some rules I like to follow. One of them is to never hit a lady no matter who or what they are inside. Olive would never forgive me if I hit some girl working for thugs like them. But when push comes to shoving, it's go time." With his smoke pipe making sounds from ship's horn, signal's his willingness to rumble. on the inside Popeye will regret this moment, but on the outside he'll remain strong, with some strength being held back.

Gandalf would take care of stranglers who would try to sneak up on his comrades, so far nothing has happen. Following his instincts he turn quickly to cast his spell at nothing. From this display, he thought his paranoia is getting to him, again he followed his instincts at nothing in sight once more. Gandalf realizes this is no coincidence, it's as if someone is here, but can't be seen.

"Come on out, I know your here. My eyes may deceive me, but my senses can telling your presence." To anyone witnessing this battle, it appeared like some old me losing himself, in truth someone is here, but is unseen. Viz aka Valperious is trying to subdue Gandalf, but didn't expect his keen sense to tell give off her presence. As professional assassin, they usually don't fight on hand to hand combat, only when necessary if confrontation is unavoidable. Knowing his magic powers, she has to play smart or else he'll blast her to kingdom come. Lucky the battlefield is indoors as Gandalf subdue his opponents he lead himself to some run down grocery store. If used correctly this setting can be her greatest advantage if done right.

"Whoever you are and where your hiding, I will warn you this once. You may have powers to hide yourself in day or night, but no matter what I will not allow you to harm my comrades no matter what tricky your playing." Gandalf warn his unseen foe, with another cast of his spell a game of hide and seek has began.

Jerry the Mouse had somehow been moved from his friends. Right now he's wondering around trying to find his friends, in the mist of confusing he saw some small human trying to kill his friend unseen. What he probably didn't expect was some mouse to tackle him on the ground as Jerry and him had been separated from both sides of this fight. Working his way through this unknown territory, Jerry hope his friends are fairing better then himself. Suddenly Jerry had move away avoiding a shrunken man his size, trying to kill him. Looking up close he seemed as small as ants, never realizing how this human was that small when fighting.

"You know, I wonder who shove me off Mickey's body. But now I see they had friends like you watching their back, unfortunately for you I can grow bigger." Demonstrating his power he grew as big as regular humans, he look down at Jerry grinning, "Names Sizer, and this is my boot." Stomping his foot, Jerry already ran for his life. Normally he be facing cats or dogs in his chase of cat and mouse. But this time a human wants him killed, worst he can change his size as any given moment, making this battle of man vs mouse.

As for Bugs and Mickey, both have finally finish off the Mercenaries around them, but have heard commotions from their friends doing battle in different areas.

"Looks like they send their strongest fighters." Mickey said, looking for his friends.

"We better help them out." Bugs and Mickey were about to run when energy shots fired in front of there feet. Stopping them as Mickey and Bugs held guard on whoever plans on attacking them. After a while Blaster appeared aiming her gun knuckles at Mickey and Bugs.

"Sorry to say, but you'll have bigger problems then your friends." Blaster told them, for a moment Mickey felt someone breathing behind his neck as the sensation tickled him.

"Hey, would you cut it out." Mickey shouted feeling annoyed, Bugs turn to asked Mickey only for his jaws drop and eyes wide open by what standing behind them. At that point Mickey notice his expression, slowly turning while gulping deep his instincts kick overdrive as he and Bugs jump away from something smashing the ground. Once Mickey saw who it is, his jaw drop like stones as they must do battle with **Donkey Kong**. The big guy bound his chest with crazed fury as he plans to stomp on our heroes.

"MAMAMIA IT'S A DONKEY KONG!" Bugs and Mickey shouted in terror of this revelation. Blaster stood next to Donkey Kong clearing smirking at their expression.

"I say good luck, but we all know your dead, GET THEM!" Blaster command, as Donkey Kong charge at Mickey and Bugs only for them to run really fast knowing Donkey Kong is somehow under their control. He maybe an big ape, but he's not dumb to side with the like of them. Which is why they need to escape knowing they'll need a better plan as they are being chased.

As for Snipe, while he witness them dueling out there respected battles. Disall tried to sneak behind Snipe off guard, but duck as quick when Snipe turn around to shoot his bullets at Disall. Seeing no one, Snipe has his arm gun change into regular assault refile to handle Disall. Lucky he didn't add his special bullets as that would ruin his reputation as one of there best Mercenaries and professional record. With Disall she hide behind walls knowing he couldn't see through them. Just as she was about to shoot at him from hidden location. She saw in that instant Snipe pointed his gun at her shooting the right shoulder, with extreme pain Disall moved immediately as Snipe tried to shot for her head. The only reason she's alive is because through high tolerance for physical pain, it allow her to run faster and move quicker in combat. For now this will be another battle she won't have easier time with this guy.

-0-0-0-

**Mercenary Stronghold - Peter Cree, Simon and Marceline**

Finding the Mercenaries, busy gave them a chance to escape without too many guards. As Simon and Peter work on the loose jail door they carefully made sure to make little noise as possible. Surprisingly Peter had somehow rip the doors out of the wall with little effort, Simon wonder what kind of species is Peter since he calls himself Cree, but for another time once they are free. Now out Simon took lead guiding them while avoiding the guards, they don't know where they are located, but if they search through quickly maybe some clue with help them escape.

"Alright you two go ahead, I'll be right behind you as soon as I can." Before Simon could leave, Marcy grab him by his shirt. She look at Simon with sadness, almost as if he's hiding something from her, "Your going to get your crown, aren't you?" Simon wanted to deny this claim, but she's too smart for him as wearing the crown is diminishing his intelligence and sane state of mind.

"Marcy, we both know this was bound to happen. I just don't want to hurt you anymore then I might have now." Simon confess, hoping Marceline would understand his plight, how could she? With everything gone to hell and back, Marcy need someone more then anything. While Peter can help in given moments, Simon's the one who she wants most in her life. At the same time the more he has to protect themselves, the more he has to rely on some curse crown that forces you into some state of insanity.

"I'm more hurt when your leaving me alone, isn't there someway to help you?" Marceline has asked this many times, while the two are talking Peter took this moment to keep watch. Both Simon and Marceline kept on talking trying to figure some solution to this dilemma. Peter heard footsteps walking toward there direction, first footsteps they have heard in a while. Peter told Simon and Marceline about the guard moving towards them. As they moved more suspicion surrounding the lack of Mercenaries usually busy ta this time.

Suddenly they bump into someone around the corner, as Simon try to grab the Merc before he gets up.

"Hey!" Another shouted as they pointed guns at the three. Slowly they got up raised their hands to show they surrendered.

"Looks like we got some prisoner escape, should we kill them." Merc 1 advised, but another Merc slap behind his head.

"You moron, do you know people are paying for these guys. Besides we have special orders from high class clients to keep few alive." Simon felt furious seeing these monsters treating people as some slave, all this for quick cash. Rumbling sounds are forcing the whole building to shake as falling debris nearly smash them from above.

"What the hell?" The Merc's heard moans and groans from one directions, soon Oozers appeared in numbers with great aggression. The reason the Oozers stop attack them is because how many there fellow Oozers were being killed at the Mercenaries grip. These death came at the hands of Blaster, who lead these band of thugs bring fear into the heart of monsters.

However there are key difference in the methods of fear, first is emotional fear that people have known to value their own lives instead of risking them for another. This fear is what makes people with higher intellect understand when to risk lives for others or value your own life. For the Oozers, they have what is called instinctive fear which allow all animals and beast alike. This lets them know what predators or creatures they should fear and respect. At one point the Oozers might have been people, but now they have become mutant creatures from the Mushroom War. Now mindless beast, they could barely think or plan when face stronger opponents then themselves.

Now, they have gain small intelligence lead by the Alpha of their said groups. One Oozer among this mass of creatures has manage to assemble a strong unit with monsters willing to follow commands without thought or question. In days of hiding, this Oozer became known as Brain, as the Merc's will know hundreds of Oozers have united to form one body and one soul giving them great strength in unity and numbers. In those time and patients they soon created themselves a hive mind, Now adapting to enemies stronger then themselves. This mass known as Great Oozer, an combination of hundred Oozers sticking together to form themselves a body able to change shape by numbers.

Simon, Marceline and Peter saw the danger of this said creature, immediately they ran past the Merc's having drawn there guns at the Great Oozer. This was in vain as it plow through them easily while smashing through walls alerting the remaining guards at it's presence. For our three survivors, it seemed to ignore them in favor of those with threat intentions.

"What... the heck... was THAT!" Peter nearly yelled, having seen those things once, but was unaware they could do that.

"I-I honestly have no idea." Simon admit equally shock along with Marceline who's only comment was "Whoa" at this creature. Never had the Oozer's have develop such mutation to this level. This brought greater fear is creatures like this existed, now more then ever he needs his crown before something worse comes around.

"Come on, if those Merc's aren't dead, we can find our way out of here with there vehicles." With Simon taking charge he and other two children rush towards what can be another exit. But for all they know, this monster had probably left without second thought or is still around searching for more prey. After hearing the Merc's still fighting it can be assume there too busy to focus on some old man and two children trying to leave. Simon got his crown back saving it for later while also finding themselves a vehicle to escape.

Just as they were ready to head out, Peter grab the two making them fall on their backs on top of Peter avoiding one of the Great Oozer's attack. Surprise by his own strength Peter, Simon and Marceline are caught off guard before laser shots hit the monster giving them a chance to run. Without question, they keep on moving towards what can be assume direction, Simon knew as he lead them out.

In the air Bluto had quick idea of using the gummi ship to fight this monster. While he's never flown a Gummi Ship, he studied the ships control that allows him to operate this ship easily, that can the controls are basic to 5 year old can understand. While the Gummi Ship was in the Mercenaries custody, Bluto took the time to repaired the gummi ship as best as possible. Only problem is how secure this kept itself locked up, Bluto had to make due with whatever repairs he can with few modifications of his design.

"Let's see how you handle this." Bluto pushed what is assume weapons and steering controls. Before that blast he got lucky since the weapons were locked thanks to Mickey's passcode. After many trial and error, Bluto has full access to every weapon installed in this ship.

The Great Oozer put all attention on this one ship, seeing it can't kill Bluto easily the Great Oozer roared out calling out any Oozers within range. Soon hundred, thousands gathered to join together as one body. Bluto got scared of what he's seeing, he knew things are getting bad. With quick haste, Bluto tried to head towards the stars only for the Great Oozer to grab the Gummi Ship trying to bring him down. This became a tug-a-war as Bluto put more power in the thrusters, while the Great Oozer held tight grip making sure he didn't escape. Bluto wasn't willing to give up when his own life on the line.

"Alright you monster, I'll give you something to chew on." Bluto activated the Gummi's emergency auto-turret gun which is installed in the cockpit as Bluto

soon made himself quick retreat before heading towards the stars. After some distance away Bluto knew he had to go back for Donkey Kong, but not without some help.

Activating communications on his frequency, he called in his comrades, specially Pete, "Come in Pete, this is Bluto. You better be on this radio in the next 10 seconds or I'll-"

"Hold your horses bub. This is Smarty here, if you want Pete I can leave a message for later." Smarty answered, feeling frustrated of Pete's absence, no doubt he's working for that Phantom Blot on other places.

"Well leave this message, this is an emergency. I left Donkey Kong behind, I need Pete to grab that ape and return on these coordinates." Smarty remained silent, understanding the seriousness of this call.

"Your lucky we're on same contract Bluto, otherwise I'd let this call go and leave you to your fate with our current boss. I'll tell Pete about this call, you better make this up for us when you return." Smarty remark as he felt annoyed sharing responsibilities with his fellow crooks.

"I underestimated the situation. Besides the Mercenaries might have finish off those pest by now, and a bonus Donkey Kong should have that wizard for us once you pick him up. " Turn off communications, Bluto went towards there HQ until they can decide what to do next.

-0-0-0-

**City battleground - fight in progress**

**Mercenary Leader Blaster - Watches the battle ongoing**

"This Commander Blaster to Base, Come in over! Damn it, something must have happen." After multiple times trying to connect for home base. She realize something must have happen to her soldiers, what had happen is anybody's guess. Her suspicion mostly involves Bluto double-crossing her plans, but that be to easy assumption. Bluto maybe a lot of things, but one thing that defines himself, he's not some coward or dumb enough to double-cross when it benefits his plans.

Before Blaster could make her move, some of the Oozers began to attack behind her back. Her training allow Blaster to react to dangers towards herself, aiming her gun knuckles at the Oozers, she proceed to shoot them down without second thought or fear. Instead she would charge in the horde of Oozers, body slam, kicking, punching with bullet rounds from her gun knuckles she showed no desire for mercy or care of her well being. Her species are known to have fearless life style says to lead themselves of suicide battles with no victory. But for her to embrace Death as if remarrying to your dead lover, brings great happiness able fulfill her life without regret.

"You think animals will grow a brain cell or two. I'd my forces hunt them down from every hiding spot they lived, few survive enough to spread fear but now?" Are Blaster thoughts regarding these monsters while fighting them. These Oozers had guts to face her wrath, after their last encounter. Something was different that these Oozers would attempt to attack her once more. This is proven true after finishing off small horde, something from far distance had widen her eyes as she realize, they have evolve.

"Well, shit. Should have seen this coming." Without warning some dark portal below her feet appeared as dark creatures with yellow eyes grab Blaster feet, as much as she tries to fight back these creatures proven too strong as they drag her deep into darkness.

**Disall Fafent vs Snipe**

The two continued to exchange fire from one hiding spot to dodging bullets to best abilities. For Disall having some disadvantage of her arm shot from underestimating Snipe. Which is why to her conclusion, she ran trying to escape knowing Snipe can't be beaten by normal tactics. As she ran toward the bottom, Snipe stood at same position from his hiding point. He took 15th floor able to witness all the battle that was happening from Mickey and Co vs his Mercenary comrades. Making the situation worse as his bullets have the ability to pierce anything except for organic life. This suggest Snipe's bullets are made with specific modification. She has manage to avoid gun fire, reaching at least 8th floor trying to reach next floor down. Snipe's gun shots died down making Disall wonder what's he planning next. After few seconds of silent filled, Disall got worried that something is wrong.

"This isn't right, whoever he is doesn't seem the hesitate or big planner. Snipe's is the type who goes in with confidence no matter the results of win or losses. Something must have took his full attention." As Disall said this to herself, gun shots are fired with monstrous roars from outside. Moments like these is when Disall hates unexpected elements from planning. For long as people been around with intelligence, planning strategies have always been key elements to succeeding against impossible odds. But that pales to one element known as unpredictability, it's a reminder to never stop learning, always grow, and accept the unknown as unobtainable knowledge beyond yourself.

Finding herself a window to see what is going on, it appears the Oozer's have evolve to higher sentient awareness. Taking this moment to escape as it seemed more focus on Snipe firing back at them. Reaching the window Disall jump out using her remaining technology to avoid falling death. Once she escape Disall plan on warning the others despite her injures. Little did Disall knew, Snipe had escape through the same method as Blaster.

**Popeye the Sailor vs 10 Ton Shield**

Popeye didn't fair so well against 10 Ton, not because he isn't strong enough to beat her. It's the fact of chivalry when avoiding hurting girls, that and underestimated 10 Ton strength as left Popeye some bruise around his body. Unlike Mickey and Bugs, he is not used to the idea of world's laws and way of life. His very perspective is what preventing Popeye from winning this fight as he always had against Bluto. That and many principles made from 20th century ideas of man, is what truly prevents Popeye from being helpful from time to time. In fact out of the five members Mickey and Bugs have the most experience with Jerry being 3rd experience and Popeye being 4th experience. Gandalf has less experience because with threats to his world, he's focus brings more attention to that world instead of worlds in space.

"Your holding back, are you!" 10 Ton shouted with frustration. She didn't sign up to be disrespected by some man who thinks women are weak. With this many punches, you think Popeye would have held nothing back by now. His determination to stick to his code is impressive itself, most people would have given in to this much punishment. But this man is something else, not her type but respectable for his commitment.

"I'm holding back because I chose to hold back. Although I'll admit your strong, but it doesn't mean I will go all out. If I hurt you too much, Olive won't forgive me, nor would I forgive myself." Popeye stated, making 10 Ton more angry at his ideals, however 10 Ton will soon meet the same fate as her comrades when a dark portal underneath her grab hold dragging her down into darkness. Surprise and confused, Popeye tried to save 10 Ton from this dark vortex, but is drag down instead as he couldn't prevent her and himself from this darkness.

**On the run - Peter, Simon, and Marceline**

After taking some distance away from the Mercenary Stronghold, they haven't realize they lead themselves into the city where Oozer's tend to gather. Although with so much craziness at once it's unsurprise they had little to no time for planning or decide where they went towards. Finally resting, Simon and Peter took deep breaths and putting Marceline down after she held onto Simon through the trip.

Simon tried to avoid using the crown so early unsure what effects will have on him after being away from the crown," This is ridiculous... Why is this happening all at once?" Simon thought to himself.

"So now what... is there... anywhere we can hide." Peter spoke between his breath as he's not used to this amount of running and now strength. For his entire life he's been told his race are average like any other species outside world. While some species from other planets have natural powers base on biology, technology, evolution, magic, supernatural or other means. For him to preform feats beyond his understanding is unbelievable.

"What was that thing, it like an Oozer but had hundreds of them together." Too many question for everything happening at once. The Great Oozer appeared once more from far distance as it now has set it's site towards them, "RUN!" Peter grab Marceline, while Simon put his crown on. Unable to stand by Simon has been force to fight this monster, allowing Peter and Marceline to escape without realizing he stay behind.

**Gandalf the Grey vs Valperious **

For Gandalf, it's been hide and seek trying to catch whoever is hidden in the shadows. As for Valperious, she tried and failed to assassinate Gandalf without him realizing she's there. But this old man seemed to sharp for his own good, every now and then Valperious appear as if she left. This allowed her to seemed gone but as said he's too sharp. With nothing left Valperious went charging without him noticing, Gandalf turn to face his invisible adversary. In those few seconds, Valeperious manage to tackle him able to avoid one of Gandalf's Spell that would have sent her another location. His hope was to sent her away using his teleporting spell, ever since exploring other worlds Gandalf has learn new spells, some that would match even Yen Sid power who has taught Mickey to become the very warrior he is today.

Through there struggle Valperious has tried to grab his neck ready to choking him until death. Gandalf with experience and skill manage to push her off casting another spell blinding her eyes before drawing his sword. Having enough of these mind games, using his binding spell to hold her still, but missed as she learn to dodge his spells ready for the kill. This time drawing her knives which is invisible as her body, Gandalf sense the danger using his sword to deflect along with his staff.

It became a duel between who would slip or make mistake in their movement. Valperious for all her experience is an assassin first, fighter secondary as many targets never put up this much fighting for this long. On other hand, Gandalf can sense his opponent is wearing down, almost tired to fight. Right when the fight seem to last forever, like her Mercenary comrades, Valperious felt something grabbing her feet as a dark portal appeared dragging both of them down.

**Jerry the Mouse vs Sizer**

"Come out and fight little fellow." Sizer announce searching through the building as Jerry took shelter hoping he wouldn't notice his presence. Throughout the fight Sizer demonstrated his abilities to manipulate mass from anything small to buildings larger then giants thus called Sizer. His ability has allow his form to change either a small mouse or human size at will. It can be assume he can change himself into a giant, but because he's trying to catch Jerry it be harder to see then being smaller as mouse. Jerry hide beyond some cans where an rundown kitchen, Sizer didn't make things easier as some objects that once were big have shrunken due to his powers he wields. It's times like these that Jerry miss the good times where Jerry would instead be chase by Tom the Cat instead of people. While his cartoon still goes on in today cartoons, but is main characters are there doubles for modern TV Cartoon Shows.

Before he could think of an plan to counter Sizer, Jerry jump forward and charge at someone sneaking behind him. Sizer caught his punch from his right, but Jerry kick him with his left. He maybe a mouse but thanks to many years of chasing and learning new ways to beat Tom. Jerry had manage to not only outwit him, but also learn new fighting styles from Mickey and Bugs from their experiences. Sizer is no slouch either as they traded blows left and right. Throughout this chase Jerry manage to outwit him using tactics he had done in the past. For Sizer he used his powers to his advantage allowing him to fight evenly with Jerry at times. Having enough Sizer jump off to human size and grab Jerry with two hands making sure he didn't have any tricks left. Before he could continue a dark portal appeared underneath him, taking both him and Jerry for a ride.

**Bugs and Mickey vs Donkey Kong - Chase in progress**

Bugs and Mickey had been running for at least sometime now. Thanks to Bugs tricky and sneaky tactics, Donkey Kong had trouble catching them or caught off guard by surprise attack from either Mickey and Bugs. So far those strategies have left no effect on our mad ape, only making the situation more worse then before. After finding themselves another hiding spot in the toy shop, Bugs and Mickey pretended to be dolls as Donkey Kong tried finding them with no success. He then moved on thinking they have left the scene by now. Taking a deep breath the two took a break before they try fighting him again.

"This isn't good, if we don't somehow defeat Donkey Kong we'll be in a world of hurt." Taking in Mickey's concerns, Bugs thought about what they should do before they confront Donkey Kong once more.

"I got it, and convenient plan too." Bugs said to the audience, then whispered to Mickey of his plan. With Donkey Kong he wonder around trying to see where those two went, this resorted to smashing building just to see if he crush them.

In the far distance, Peter ran for his life while holding on to Marceline by the arms. Apparently with so much chaos happening at once it resulted to many unexpected Oozers to reign terror as now newly evolve creatures. In all this madness when watching from cloud view, you can tell this chase lead them around in different directions like those old cartoon chase scenes. This is because the Oozer's plan on swarming not just this city, but spread throughout the world. So far many this mass of Oozer's only interest is this city where many of their kind were killed by the Mercenaries. To them this was revenge for unable to defend themselves against weapons beyond there understanding. As for Peter and Marceline, they just happen to be there from circumstance.

"We have to go back him." Shouted Marceline worried for Simon's Wellbeing.

"I can't if we get caught we're toast." Peter argued as he held tightly to Marceline trying to release herself from him.

"I don't care, Simon's all by himself. If I don't help him, something bad will happen. That crown maybe able to protect us, but it's making do weird things." Peter was given the gist of things from Simon. While he wanted someone to help Marceline because of the crowns effects. He felt like the third wheel that happens to be around at the time. Understanding Marceline's reason, Simon asked him to take care of Marceline, knowing what will happen if he uses the crown Simon willingly sacrifice his sanity for Marceline's sake.

"Sorry, but I can't. If Simons is still alive after this mess, we'll find him no matter what, I promise." This he swore to Marceline and himself. This day just keeps getting weirder as things were happening without reason or thought. If taken the audience view it seems confusing, but life is never kind or caring about one's own thoughts from individual view of world or reality. Suddenly some giant ape with red bow tie appeared smashing through the building defeated. This force Peter to stop running while holding tight to Marceline.

"Oh great, now what." Marceline said annoyed by many surprises today, another reason too worry as Simon could be dealing with something worst despite having powers of ice and snow. Then two people came around one looking like some rabbit or/and bunny with an giant mallet, while the other is some mouse with an key sword in his hand.

"Whelp, that's that. I'm sure the other have beat these Mercenaries by now." Bugs said expressing his concern.

"Don't worry, there strong. If they need us we'll find them in no time." Mickey assured Bugs, the two soon realize there not alone. For Marceline and Peter this is another weird moments that isn't natural, while for Mickey and Bugs this was another moment of keeping the "World Order" been broken by those who witness there none scene adventure.

"Well that's just great." Bugs turn to the audience and author, "Anything else you want to throw in this chapter?" Suddenly a dark portal appears underneath them as all five are forced down into darkness. Mickey, Peter, and Marceline are drag down without anyway to save themselves, as Donkey Kong is unconscious and Bugs looks to the author with his final word, "Really?" as he sank without resistance before disappearing in darkness.

* * *

_2/20/20 Update_

**Bible Topics: Where we talk about the Bible and it's meaning**

**Subject: Who is Satan**

_Satan, that's something many would believe or not believe base on our opinions or views. But know he's real and he's been working his hardest we don't reach the Kingdom of Heaven. In fact once upon a time, he lived in Heaven as one of his angels. But soon rebelled against God casting him to some fiery pit, one meant for angels who rebelled against God. This one angel is what started the rebellion of Mankind, all it took was false words made by his forked tongue and we believe him. Even now he has us trap on endless cycle of sin and rebellion by doing what we desire instead of what God called us for this world. That alone is enough to say he is real and so are those that follow Satan. _

_In fact you can believe he brought about 1 third of Heaven to follow him. That alone should convince everyone he's real, but even worse is how he doesn't need to come up with new tricks or schemes, cause we are following the same traps over and over again without realizing the meanings "History repeats itself". Worst part is how our battlefield is not Carnal aka Flesh, it's our spirits. Today WE are living in Spiritual Warfare, but we rely on our flesh bodies to determine our awareness, that's something Satan enjoys because it's taking away our true focus on the Spiritual warfare for our souls towards our everyday life style. _

_You may not like these words, but you have to understand this is some serious stuff. He's called father of lies who a reason, Satan plays the long term through mind games we have no idea we're following along. He can easily have you focus on some chess game involving your friends, family, and marriage where in truth he's playing one that matter for your soul. That's his goal to destroy and bring ruin to our lives and never realize the truth of God's wisdom. So if you have someone you hate, dislike, or avoid strangers with the idea "It's none of my business". If your follower of Christ, you better rethink your thoughts and soften your hearts. Cause that means he's won your soul, he just has to wait for your death doors and you go to Hell. But you can be saved, and he's been defeated already. He's a defeated foe that will one day face judgement like everyone, and he will be destroyed by God's power. _

_The question you should be asking yourself, how do you live your life and how you treated people all this time? If you realize this and go to God, pray for repentance, and start your day renewed and let him guide your life. But if you do that and still follow your sinful ways, that's not living renewed life, it's following your fleshy desires and refusing to let go of sin. I know that on Fanfiction I have written some questionable things and even read some questionable stories. But I'm allowing God to mold me and I have to be committed to his will everyday. That's not easy, because once I start that, Satan and his demon will aim for you and will do all his powers to make sure your never saved. Know this and avoid all forms of temptation in wicked ways. _

**This is Bible Topics of today, be bless and have a good day/night. **

* * *

**To anyone who are Adventure Time experts, I tried looking with no luck as the sites don't provide detail maps or locations. And considering it takes place in the past about 996 years ago, things would have change from then to present time. That and this was good opportunity to make original story from the past before current storyline. Plus I don't have good information on what Marceline and Simon that allow themselves to survive together after the events of Mushroom War. From short details, it seem more like surviving then fighting as Simon couldn't wear the crown to often while Marceline was too young at the time. **

**For the fighting style for each characters, the only reason Mickey and co. had easier time fighting them is related to Kingdom Hearts gameplay. If anybody is a fan of that series, you know that Sora, Donald and Goofy or other characters can easily wipe the floor with many heartless swarms it's not even funny. When compared to first game to now, you can tell they have gotten ridiculously strong as no doubt constantly fighting 10-50 heartless in one place before moving is ridiculous itself. Now these days only boss battles would be greater challenge then the heartless themselves, and that says something. **

**Also for Donkey Kong and his lovely fans, I find it odd since he was originally Mario's arch-enemy, he hasn't been used in modern Mario Games for antagonist role. Yes there might been few times before, but this was before Bowser ever came around to bash with our favorite Plumber hero. However since in Donkey Kong games he's proven to be more muscle then brain, his role mostly acts more like Bowser's bodyguard/hunter some type. You can say Donkey Kong will be used for more then one occasion since he is very strong in his own right. **

**Finally, with the chapters and arc of this story. I didn't want this feeling too serious, more so on action, adventure, and humor. But I'll leave some hits on what is to come and what you can expect as enemies of the future. Some you might be surprise or unsurprise depending on what they are presented. There is also the fact that this chapter felt rushed when working on it, because when making starting points it never seems to work the way you imagine it. **

**Now with our current Cast for next chapters and Arc:**

Protagonist - Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Jerry the Mouse, Popeye the Sailor, Gandalf the Grey, Simon Petrikov, Marceline Abadeer, Peter Cree(OC - Original Character), Disall Fafent(OC)

Antagonist - Bluto the Terrible, Donkey Kong(Mind Controlled), Pete aka Peg Leg Pete, Wild Blast aka Blaster(OC), Sizer aka Paul Frank(OC), Valperious aka Viz Liprus(OC), Snipe(OC), 10 Ton Shield aka Frans Degrasural(OC)

**Anyway next Chapter will be similar to this chapter, so until next time "Land of Britons" hint for the next world/series crossover story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we get started, as the story progress there will be a lot of crossovers when it's all said and done. But to shorten this story each pre-chapter will be one series. Sometimes two chapters or more base on what type of series. Movies are the more easy to work around with new story elements, since I'm using both main characters and villain characters outside of these stories. As for series involving Video games and Cartoons, give me some time to work on new original ideas as well as interesting plotlines, I hope. **

**I'll have these reminders from beginning to end of each chapter of what characters we'd seen previous chapters, along with keeping track of day and year. As for this chapter, if anyone is familiar with this movie, know I change the story up a bit. Mostly because it's a comedic type movie where it doesn't matter what the plotline is about so long it's funny. So know that while this is one of my favorite funny movies, this type of chapter would need lots of tinkering for it to work. **

**Previous chapter:**

**Main cast:** Peter Cree, Marceline, Simon, Mickey, Bugs, Gandalf, Jerry the Mouse, Popeye, Disall Fafent

**MC Villains:** Pluto, Pete(Mention), Donkey Kong(Brainwash), Mercenaries(10 Ton, Valperious, Snipe, Sizer, Blaster/Leader)

**Day 1 - Calendar March 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Lord of the Rings, Kingdom Hearts, Super Mario, Looney Tunes, Mickey and his Friends, Tom and Jerry, Popeye the Sailor, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

_2/23/20 Update_

**Bible Topics:**

**Subject: Who is Jesus Christ**

_I think by now everyone has heard of Jesus at least once. But for those who don't let's this be some refresher, Jesus is born all God and all man. Now you asked yourself how is that possible? You probably would have excepted that he was just some loving man who spread peace and harmony, but that is a lie itself. Jesus was born from Virgin Mary, who is given the holy spirit to Jesus. Who is born in Bethlehem in Judea and given wisdom through his father Lord almighty, and raised by Mary and Joseph. Over time he was baptize by John the Baptist, then went towards the wilderness for 40 days and nights without food except water. He did this because Jesus is guided by the Holy Spirit and fasten which is practice rarely these days._

_In those 40 days wilderness, he was tempted by Satan trying to persuade Jesus into sin. This ended in Satan's defeat, as Jesus resisted these temptation even when given form of man. After this he gathered the his disciples and ministry to everyone in Jerusalem and other places close by. Jesus did what was asked of him from Lord Almighty(God), into spreading his teaching and ways through Jesus. In those days he displayed his power to heal the sickness such as blindness, deaf, leprosy and others that be impossible to believe even for ourselves because of his miracles. Jesus even risen people from the dead, but this was done because he asked of us to believe in him and know he's the son of God. This even brought to some cases where he truly cast out demons in his Lord Almighty name. _

_In those days there were many who heard him, but also those who didn't listen or rather refuse to believe such things. This along with Jesus words has resulted some upset and angry with him. Because he didn't just come here to bring peace and love, he would bring the divided by his words, those who seek the truth will know and listen to his teachings of wisdom, and those who denied and refuse to hear him. Jesus wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, cause he warned many who heard him about heaven and hell. He taught things many would have never believed. Then one day Jesus was crucified and killed with no one proving his fault, cause Jesus lived a clean and holy life among us. But after his death for 3 days, he rise from the dead and told his disciples to spread his name and followed his final instructions after he departed from this world. _

_Who Jesus was a very real person and lived his life the way God wanted. He's the begotten son who died for our sins and gave the bible known as New Testament along with his disciples who followed his teachings and words of truth. Jesus is someone we take for granted, because when we pray for repentance, baptize, read the bible and everything. We tend to forget we still have to live by his words from Lord Almighty, Jesus Christ and Holy Spirit. Even when we mistakes we can still pray for repentance but shouldn't repeat our sins because we had that sin forgiven. We forget that Gods knows all about our lives, he knows your private life, he knows when you sin and are forgiven for your sins, he created you for his purpose and loves each and every one of us. Jesus came to our world to save our souls from our sins, and knew our works and achievements will never matter because it's like a filthy rag made unclean. So if you thin just saying his words and teaching without believing in Jesus with all your heart, all your mind, and all your might, there's still some work in your life. So know that in the Bible the words of truth are not easy to accept, yet are used for those who can listen and hear them. Like I said Jesus didn't just come on earth for peace and love, he came with a sword that divided those who listen to truth and those who refuse his words of Wisdom. Jesus asked us to repent and believe he died for your sins and followed what he commands of us through the bible, question now is do you or don't?_

* * *

_Marceline's (POV):_

_If there was one thing I can describe my first world experience, it was how weird and ridiculous at the time. I ask Simon once about what some things he did, which somehow lead to different movies, cartoons, video games and such. One of these questions had lead to asking about parodies. Simon explain it as mocking the tropes of different genres and logic of that movie or cartoons, it also involve partnering with 4th Wall breaking moments from fictional characters. I wish I didn't know about these parodies, as it turns out our first world experience together with Peter happen to be this world where they called it Britons. As for the King, well I can't tell if he's serious or just some joke. In any case, this is where everything started and change since then. _

**Traveler's Journey**

**Arc 1: Join the Team**

**Ch 2: The King, the Knights, and the Jesters**

**Realm of Darkness - Pete journey**

Darkness seemed to be everywhere, there wasn't light nor did it seems somewhere people weren't meant to find. If anything it was one of those locations that man or other race is never meant to know or travel. But for people like Pete, this was one of those easy methods of traveling. Most times Pete never travels inside the realm of darkness, in fact he never obtain the power intentionally. It was his natural talent of being bad that allowed him powers to control the darkness that no one could on there own. Even the Heartless would work for him, most times they are weak creatures that are easy to control. But stronger heartless sometimes are in-charge leaving him running from these creatures instead of trying to control them.

That's why he would never enter the realm of darkness unless it was necessary. The Mercenaries are one of those exceptions, this was a favor called by Bluto to save them from the monsters of that world. Pete could have easily send these heartless to devour that world if he wanted, but left it alone by his orders.

"Why does that big oaf get to boss me around. I'm working on something with Phantom Blot, this better be worth my time." While he receive the message, Pete is slow since he usually is boss around instead of giving orders.

"Let's see, those Mercenaries should be around here somewhere?" After searching for sometime, Pete had finally found someone who is one of those keyblade wielders of darkness. He wore some black coat to protect himself along with his fellow keyblade wielders who seek through realm of darkness. Recently they have align themselves with people who have been living in these dark realms far more ancient then the keyblade wielders. They appear more dangerous then any creature of darkness. This guy soon came towards Pete, probably because he's the one using the darkness to travel from one place to another.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" He asked, knowing Pete would stay clear of this realm no matter what happen.

"I'm here helping my so called partners. Bluto had some deal with some Mercenaries, but some monster came around ruining his plans." Pete explain, while he was not one for details. Pete understand that sometimes things don't always go as plan, especially when outside forces interfere with your plans.

"Maybe I can help you. I have some people I need to meet by taking this path." He pointed the direction behind Pete showing the darkest pathway then what he's been taking.

"Really! Thanks, your a lifesaver. Just so you know, they are a bunch of Mercenary my... acquaintance, is working with them. They wear the same armor color so you should tell the difference between the heartless and them." Pete can't tell what this stranger is thinking about, but he can feel his emotion emitting from under his coat. This stranger doesn't seem to keen about the Mercenaries, but is willing to help Pete since he obtain the powers of Darkness, you could say he's somewhat an ally to the keyblade wielders of darkness.

"Your acquaintance must be a piece of work, if he's willing to work for those thugs." He said venomously, showing he despise those Mercenaries.

"I know right, but it's life. Well best get started, I have my own business with Phantom Blot." As the two talk like old time friends, The Black Coat figure lead the path making it easy for Pete to traverse in this realm of Darkness. Even if they have met before Pete sometimes forgets who's who since all of them wear black coat and prefer to keep their identities from the rest of worlds. Which is fine since they are on good terms, after some distance five different heartless figures observed their departure. Normally the heartless are mindless creature following instincts, but for some reason these individuals had something different from the rest.

-0-0-0-

**Forest of Calbem - Peter Cree**

Peter felt sore on all ends, like he somehow ram his body against the wall. When opening his eyes he saw some trees all around him, this was not what he expected from where he was before. If he's not mistaken, this almost felt like some new world he somehow manage to travel without no logical reason. The last thing he remember was some dark portal shallowing him up along with his friend Marceline, before everything went black. All of this happen in less then one day, and right now he just doesn't understand his situation or is capable of helping anyone without messing everything up.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. First nonsense from a long nap I'm separated from my family, then crazy people willing to sell people for money, and then this...Gragh!" Feeling lots of frustration from all this happening without rest.

"Quite the predicament isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice made Peter jump ready to defend himself, only to see some strange guy with what appears to be colorful business suit with purple strips in zigzag patterns from up to down, alongside light blue as the ocean, and Notched lapel type jacket. His pants are colored in green with orange polka dot pattern, his neck tie is red with yellow shirt underneath. His polish shoes are white with silver underneath them and his gloves are black. This caught him off guard not expecting someone to dress themselves so weird. His eyes are swirls, changing color as his expression filled with joy and laughter.

"What..." Is all he could say to this strange man. His appearance seem to halt his brain from processing what he's looking at or what he's saying to him.

"Yeah I know, this all I can wear for Sundays, or is it Friday? Ah whatever, point being your lucky to have survive those heartless." He said, complimenting his abilities. From Peter confused expression he has no idea what happen.

"You don't remember?" Peter shook his head, making the strange man sigh, "From what I witness, it appeared that Mouse and rabbit had somehow saved you two from those creatures. Although you look very terrified when witness those things, same as your future girlfriend." He said joking around with Peter. Noticing his lack of responds to his joke, he seemed too innocent to understand the birds and the bees.

"MARCELINE! Where is she, have you seen her?!" Peter shouted worrying about his newest friend. How they got separated must have happen around the same time from the confusion.

"Calm down, I didn't see where she's hiding. But I can tell you, all four of you are here on this world, you could say that at the moment your all separate at different locations. But if you truly want to see her again, I suggest following the man with his horse." He pointed at the direction, where Peter is suppose to follow.

"Thank You, sorry I'm leaving soon, but what's your name before I go?" The strange man put his hand on his chin, then grin, "Name's Edic Krimlin, and before you go take note that there are strange people that exist on this world. In fact your friend and the two others have encountered the locals from last I seen of them. I would hurry before some unsavory characters would find your friends first." With a nod, he left before Edic would say more. Peter had questions he wanted to ask, but his friends come first before answers. Unknowingly the strangers friend has been standing behind a tree truck listening on their conversation.

"So this is the one who will seek for the 'Angel Keys' as everyone been searching." The man in question has what appears some run down clothes, covered in blood is assumed stolen from people. As for what he is, that is left to be said.

"Yes Z9, and once they are gathered. Our plans will be fulfilled, such as shame that God had chosen a child to handle a grown-ups job. Then again, many adults are more predicable and are meant to fail." Edic Krimlin appearance slowly change as his suit is actually colored in white on the right, and the left in black same as his hair and eyebrows. His right eye is white sclera with black eye color and pupils, his left is the opposite with black sclera with white eye color and pupils.

"And I suppose, you want me to follow him? I'm not some babysitter that is looking out for some kid, even if he's meant to bring change" Z9 stated, feeling his pride as a warrior insulted to watch over something weak.

"Don't worry, all I ask is you... test him. If he fails in what he's meant to fulfill, then by all means kill him." he said to Z9 who look unamused by his sarcastic tone.

"You know I won't hold back." Z9 told his friend, as he does intend to kill the boy.

"But we both know your more interest in strong opponents or at least the challenge if not psychically strong." Seeing him give a glare right back. Z9 knew he is right, killing someone that is weaker then you is not his style. If anything he has no loyalty to anyone, except when offered a challenge to fight anyone worth his time.

"Fine, but know this Equilibrium. That if you waste my time doing pathetic task like this again, I will kill you when the opportunity rises. You might be exist through your powers, but even that won't protect you from me." Z9 went off following Peter outside his range of sight and sound. The man known as Equilibrium look on where Z9 went as he smiled to himself, "Don't worry, you will find his adventures will bring exciting fights to come. Times will change and anyone who refuse change or protect what people consider a gray world will be forced to chose the black or white. Such is fate when your end has arrive." Soon a portal appeared in Yin Yang symbol, leaving this world for others to visit.

**Opening Sequence**

_An oval shape picture with trees growing_

_then some random foot step on grass while farting_

_lifting it's foot knights appear as the holy grail is shown in the clouds with god_

_the knights then ran towards the grail exiting like some cartoon show ending_

_then words appear with the knights and the holy grail stuck inside the letter O_

**Land of Britons**

-0-0-0-

**Forest of Oni Crisis - Mickey Mouse**

Mickey awoke from his sleep, last he remembers is defending the two children from the Heartless. Afterwards he and Bugs got separated when he used his last ditch effort using the star shard to get them to safety. After that nothing, After adjusting his sights he saw some armored man in black with some red boar symbol on chest. Mickey wasn't sure about this person, but after taking a glance from his surroundings the Black Knight appeared to be guarding some small bridge that isn't even worth guarding. Ironic for Mickey he happen to be on the other side of that bridge, which is where getting his wits together Mickey walk towards the Knight casually, until he swung his sword poorly while almost making himself dizzy in the process.

"What are you strange creature and how did you cross my bridge?" He demanded out of Mickey.

"Hello um, Black Knight sir. I like to ask.." Mickey is then interrupted by the Black Knight asking once more, "I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTION! Now tell me Rat, how did you cross my bridge?" The Black Knight demanded once more with shouting this time around.

But Mickey felt insulted by what he's been called, "Now hold on, I'm a mouse not a Rat." Mickey said upset by his name calling.

"Do you eat cheese?" This caught Mickey off guard wondering why that matters.

"Yes." Mickey reply.

"Then your a Rat, so tell me RRRat! How you cross my Bridge, speak now and I'll be merci-" The Black Knight said before being interrupted by Mickey with more annoyed expression.

"Now listen here, just because I eat cheese, doesn't mean I'm a Rat, I am Mickey Mouse!" Mickey shouted his name with pride.

"Oooh, so your a Jester Rat. Why didn't you say so, go on make me laugh." The Black Knight made some fake laugh showing he wants Mickey to preform for him. Now Mickey is angry with this man and his rude behavior.

"I told you already, I'm not a Rat, I'm a Mouse and where did that Jester came from anyway?" Mickey now demanding finding himself angry after so many adventures with Bugs Bunny(Who can make anyone angry).

"... Your name is Mickey right? So that means your some sort of jester reject." He explained like talking to a child not knowing how the world works.

"How does Mickey mean jester? And more importantly why are you calling me a rat, I'm a Mouse!" Mickey shouted almost ready to punch the knight.

"Because you have black skin, and that ears and tail tells me... Your... A... Rat, simple logic." Mickey eyes widen from his explanation, "That's racist!"

Standing in silence before speaking, "No it isn't." is all the Black Knight could say.

"You just called me black, and having a tail and ear doesn't means I'm a rat." Mickey shouted with mixer of concern and somehow angry at this dumb knight.

"But you are black." Silence filled the air as Mickey found himself awkward at his reasoning.

"Well why are you guarding this bridge?" Mickey asked only for the Black Knight to reply, "None of your business, but it is my business to ask how you get across this bridge?"

"That's also none of your business." Mickey spat at the Black Knight.

"Yes it is." The two would be at each other throats for sometime as they keep on arguing without realizing some knights have arrive to cross the bridge.

-0-0-0-

**French Castle - Bugs Bunny**

"Argh, that's the last time I'm doing that again." Bugs groaned as he felt very stiff from that trip through the realm of darkness. It was Mickey's effort that allowed them to escape that place. After taking some glance at his surroundings, he appears in some prison cell.

"Acorns, get your fresh bake acorns while their hot." Shouted what appears to be woman's voice around early 20's. She wore what appeared as some maid outfit which uncomfortable to her as this world and their men seem to have low views for Female since this took place in the medieval times. Her name is Bing, she has short brown hair covering her neck and blue eyes, with her skin tanned under the sun. Bing seemed bored and ready to rip her dress off, by her angry expression and how she felt uncomfortable wearing the dress.

"God Damnit, this dress is the worst. I hope those bastard appreciate what I do for those idiots." Bing saw Bugs awake, she then walk towards his cell with a tray of fired acorns.

"Hello my name is Bing want some Acorns, I offer you some seasoning, but your their prisoner for now." Bing said then whispered, "They taste awful." Making Bugs feel squeamish.

"Anyway, you came from the Realm of Darkness, didn't you?" Bing asked, Bugs soon realize that she's not from this world. But that didn't mean she can't easily trusted.

"How do you know about the darkness?" Bugs question Bing, not willing to take chances with her or anyone who seemed suspicious.

"Because I have seen you jump out of the darkness. These guys were about to kill you, but I convince them that your some very powerful demon who will devour their souls if they kill you. I swear these guys are idiots then the modern men." Bing explain which seemed simple enough.

"You have some idea where my friends are by chance." Bugs hope there was some convenient way out of this, but when dealing with the real world verse his cartoon world that seemed more far fetch then anything.

"Sorry, haven't left this castle since they found me. But I can say your friends are somewhere on this world, don't ask I just know. That and I have some friends who use the darkness, not for evil mind you." Bugs felt suspicious about her, but like any decent guy is willing to give her the benefit of doubt before judging. For now Bing seemed like someone who wouldn't like about his circumstance. But if anything, he'll have to watch himself when things get hairy.

"Alright, suppose I believe you. What's stopping you from double-crossing me and my friends?" Before Bing could explain, her wardens shouted for her presence.

"Hey Mademoiselle, get your skimpy shirt up here and bring us some sweet corn. While your at it, we demand your attention for some entertainment with your flying shirt throwing knives act. Then you can clean the cows with our famous mud baths with grease shampoo for bright fur coats." The so called Frenchmen keep demanding more ridiculous as they kept talking as Bugs took pity on Bing.

"Ya know what, I'll help you knock those guys blocks off." With an agreement, Bugs is set free as he and Bing march their way up towards the Frenchmen ready to pound them to pieces.

-0-0-0-

**What the Village? - Marceline**

Laying in what appears as hay near a house, at first nothing happen since she appeared sleeping for sometime. But one man wearing white and silver armor with a tree for a symbol. He had an long mustache, sometimes he lifts his face cover consist of two bars barely covering his face. His name is Sir Bedevere, supposedly the wisest in this village. That is if you don't include the witch problem, seeing Marceline resting on hay he investigated it using what appears as some chicken with a Leaf that shouldn't grow around these lands. With the leaf he lifted above her head, then kick the chicken ready to attack Marceline in her sleep by pecking. Marceline rudely awoke to seeing this stranger looking at him along with the villagers.

"You see, by using foreign planet from world beyond our own, then place a familiar to resemble you village, her true identity is revealed by either waking up from her sleep or still napping. We now can identify that she is... a gremlin, that or if still sleeping a goblin." The villagers cheered for his genius deduction of science.

"But what if it didn't work." One villager asked only to be answered, "Then she's a troll, which would explain her blue skin." Everyone just went "Oooh" now knowing what to do with strange blue skin creatures.

"Now off with you, there is work to be done. I'll handle this poor creature." Sir Bedevere told the villagers, as they went about their ways. When no one was looking Marceline made a quick get away before they realize she was gone. Once out of sight, Marceline took her surroundings to find herself on some random world. Unsure where she should be going Marceline will have to move on into the woods until she can find someone to trust and find either Peter or Simon.

-0-0-0-

**Rocky Mountains - Donkey Kong**

With Donkey Kong, he has already awake lost and confused as to where he is and where does he go from here. Unfortunately Donkey Kong is still under some mind control, the only difference is here he has no one to tell him what to do or what he's next orders. This has left him unwatched, but not alone. Suddenly out of no where explosives went off making Donkey Kong jump from fright. This has led to him jump up and down when explosions went off from his behind, almost burning his butt off. This went on for minutes with no end as Donkey Kong could only avoid or jump around like some crazy ape.

It eventually stop only for him to face an oddly dress old man with horns on his head, black and red robes, a staff he used to walk and other things, long white and black beard with some bone neckless. The two stared at each other as Donkey Kong only stop for seconds to stare at this strange. Then without warning jump to attack, the man raised his hands and then Donkey Kong is blasted back by the same explosions like before. This time knowing this ape is dangerous the strange man keep using explosions to make Donkey Kong repeat the same thing all over again.

-0-0-0-

**King Arthur and his horse?**

Peter had been on this path for sometime now, having seen nothing for sometime now Peter thought he been given wrong directions. That is until he heard some clapping, more specially a sounds like horse galloping from faint distance. No having an idea Peter move towards the sound, but the forest being so thick it made things difficult to travel on foot.

"Where the heck are they, I hear them but I don't see them." After walking some more, Peter eventually found two men walking through the forest... but is confused why is there galloping sounds without a horse around.

"Hey, you two hold up." Peter shouted trying to get there attention. They keep on going without stopping as Peter tried to navigate through these woods. But so far that hasn't been successful. Until he saw them stop after reaching the clear distance, once getting closer these two men are watching what is suppose to be a sword fight between two knights. Now he might not be an swordsmen, but the average individual would know when they suck as swinging swords. These two are the examples of worst sword fights in the world. One of them is all black with some boar symbol on his chest while the other has green and silver armor like the black knight. The two seemed to be in deadly combat, if it weren't so pathetic to watch.

"Hey your that kid." Turning his head he saw Mickey running towards him. If Peter wasn't kid size he be looking down, but right now they can see each other eye to eye.

"I'm glad your okay, sorry we got your friend separated." Mickey said expressing his concerns despite not knowing each other.

"That's okay, there was a lot of confusion going around." Peter reply, Mickey could see he was lost as them. Everything happen too fast these days, first with the whole Mercenaries. Then some guys who have been chasing them for sometime in space, and then monsters, it was like everything was meant to happen all in that day.

"Well, we better get away while we can, I tell this world is very... let's say weird for my taste." Mickey said with hint of ire with that Black Knight. Just as they were about to leave the suppose King walk up towards the Black Knight, Peter had to double takeback at two men with one holding some coconuts while the other acted like he was riding a horse. Peter can only assume that these two are crazy with the way they act.

"Come let's go, I'll tell you everything once we're out of here." Before they moved, they heard sounds of both King Arthur and the Black Knight going at each other, this made Mickey cringe seeing those two fight with poorly swordsmanship skills. It's a wonder how no one has died yet or how their society hasn't fallen apart.

"We should stick with them." Peter told Mickey, taking the strange man's advice back in the woods. He had guess if they stick with that man and his suppose horse they might have some chance to gather everyone here. Personally he is very worried about Marceline, while he couldn't do any better then she can. There's no doubt in his mind that he has some powers of his own. Where he once lived, they had powers but it was never put into practice. This was because, using your powers is forbidden in all circumstance. Now in some strange place with people who can either trust or avoid, Peter has to make a choice to use what he has or fall victim to these crazy situations. When they can relax, Peter wants to have a long talk with Mickey and Marceline about everything that is going on. Peter may have some ideas thanks to Simon, but wasn't given the full details of what is actually happening.

As for the two fighters, King Arthur had finally land a blow. The Black Knight's arm is cut off, although from the way he swung his sword it barely would do anything except leave some cut mark.

"Holy Smokes, his arm's been cut." Both of them rush towards the Black Knight, worried for his safety.

"Now stand aside worthy adversary." Arthur told the Black Knight only for him to reply, "Tis but a scratch."

"A SCRATCH!" All three shouted in shock of his ignorance.

"What do you mean it's a scratch! Your arm just got cut off!" Peter told the Black Knight who appears ignorant to his situation."

"No it hasn't."

"Then what's that?" Mickey asked, trying to get him to understand his situation, only for him to at his arm and said, "I had worst."

"How much worst could you possibly had other then losing an arm, in fact why the heck are you not bleeding to death." Peter shouted demanding for this man to understand common sense.

"I lost a cat once, poor thing got eaten by wolves." Black Knight told them in sorrow.

"How does that make it worst then this, you should be dead from blood loss." Mickey yelled at him, tired of his idiocy.

"Nah, I always heal fast. See my arm's is good a s new." He told them without concern.

"YOU LAIR!" All three yelled in anger of this man's idiocy almost reaching a level of frustration.

"Come on you pansy!" Both Peter and Mickey moved away in time from his next strike as he then charge at Arthur, only for his next arm to be cut off shocking Mickey and Peter.

"Victory is mine!" King Arthur went to prayer only for him to be kick by the Black Knight.

"Come on then."

"What!"

"Have at you." Mickey and Peter went to hold him back.

"Let me through!" The Black Shouted ready to fight once more.

"Would stop already you have no arms left." Peter held the Black Knight with surprising strength for someone about 10 years old.

"Just a flesh wound, I'll heal up by tomorrow after having my milk for the day." The Black Knight said.

"That's not how it works!" Both Mickey and Peter Yelled at him for his idiocy.

"Enough of your prattle, we have a duel to finish!" He shouted. Mickey could only look to the others with one hand twirling his finger near his head.

"I'm not crazy, now have at you!" Having enough Peter shoved the Black Knight down, which caught everyone surprise since no would have thought of doing that.

"Huh, guess that takes care of that." Agreeing with Mickey, Peter and Arthur were ready to move out when the Black Knight kick Peter at his butt catching them surprise seeing him standing up once more.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have stayed down from that?" Mickey shrug at his question since he was unfamiliar with the rules of this world.

"How the heck did you get back up!?" Not asking Peter's questions, the Knight proceed to kick his legs making Peter annoyed by this man's attitude.

"What's the matter, Chicken!" He then add more insult by making bock bock sounds.

"Right!" Without warning King Arthur chop of his left leg, shocking them even more at his aggressive nature.

"Are you mad! he lost his arms, don't make him lose his legs!" Peter shouted in anger and concern for the Black Knight, second later those concerns are replace by his next actions.

"Right, I'll do you in for that!"

"YOU'LL WHAT!?" Seeing this man just continue to mess with them and still act like he can fight somehow.

"Come here."

"Look you stupid bastard you stupid bastard you have no arms with one leg, what you gonna do bleed on me!" King Arthur told the Black Knight.

"I'm invincible, the Black Knight always triumphs." The Black Knight shouted.

"Your more Looney then Daffy Duck having coffee and energy drinks combine." Mickey said then whispered to Peter, "Believe me, it wasn't pretty." This made Peter raise an eyebrow wondering what's the story behind that one.

Rolling his eyes, King Arthur did the one thing that prevented the Black Knight from being more of an annoyance. At this point Mickey and Peter could care less as this man obviously was too Delusional to understand his surroundings and lost of reality. But it seemed he realize his situation as he now had no arms and legs to carry on.

"Alright, we'll call it a draw." Both Mickey and Peter facepalm at his idiocy.

"Come Patsy!" King Arthur called out as everyone follow his lead trying to get away from the Black Knight as quick as possible, "Oh I see, run away are we? Come back her you yellow Bastards, I'll bite your legs off!" Unable to hear him they kept going making sure they didn't encounter another one like him again.

-0-0-0-

**French Castle - Bugs and Bing**

"Where is that pig headed woman, I told her to not keep us waiting or we throw her with the cows for every night smelling like horses eating poison berries that make that gases sound." The French shouted, yet he heard no response from Bing.

"I don't think she's coming."

"Maybe she need to go badly?"

As they waited for her, Bing showed up in her original clothes when visiting this world. she wore gray sleeveless shirt you see for exercising, long black jeans with brown boots, and fingerless gloves. Bugs walk alongside her carrying his trusty hammer with him, where he puts that no one knows.

"What are you doing, get back to work and throw that demon rabbit in it's cage." They figure she wouldn't put much of an fight since she is a woman, but like all ages they always end up feeling the pain like everyone else.

"Eh, I don't know doc, I think she is ready for a beat down. And I would do as she says or else things will get messy." The Frenchmen look at each other before laughing their heads off seeing no way they could be beaten by some girl and rabbit.

"Oh your too funny, now get back to work I need some trimming later." Seeing no way to reason with them both charge at the group and -

We interrupt this story to bring you a special announcement.

Due to how violent and action pack from this scene and for the sake of being ridiculous.

We will instead introduce to the sound system where you can hear them cry out in pain as bugs and Bing throw down with the foolish Frenchmen.

EEEEYOW

AHHHHH

AGONY

Ouch, she just rip my hair off.

That rabbit just kick my shine.

Oaf, my spline.

the castle is on fire!

What the, my skull been rip out and she's beating me with it.

That doesn't seem psychically possible!

I know!

AAAAHHHHHHHH!

(groaning)

And now back to our original chapter.

"Ah that went well." Bugs said as they walk off from an castle in fire with some of the Frenchmen knock unconscious with X's over their eyes. You can even hear birds chirping right above their heads.

"thanks for helping me out, I hope you find your friends on this world."

"Your leaving?"

"Yeah, I rather not return to this world again. beside, I have some business I have to take care. So I'll see you later then." Bing wave goodbye as Bugs went his own path. Seeing this would take sometime, He simply did the only way to settle multiple directional choice, "Eeny Meeny Miny Moe." Picking the first choice, Bugs head straight towards the forest unknowing what lies ahead.

-0-0-0-

**Cave of Caerbannog - Donkey Kong **

After many hours of bouncing around from the Enchanter, Donkey Kong stumble towards a cave that seemed abandon base on the amount of bones. In his state of mind he believe that bones left behind means all the people living here are gone and now one is home. The Unfortunate part is their is someone here, by the name of Caerbannog and very dangerous foul beast with hideous form and very sharp teeth that can bite off swords. Just as Donkey Kong walk towards the cave an small fluffy bunny came along, this made Donkey Kong stop to acknowledge that something actually lives here.

Donkey Kong was about to move past the bunny, but found it standing in his way making sure he doesn't past him or enter this cave. While not an great thinking, in his mind he made crude drawings of himself and the bunny about to fight. Then imagine himself beating up the bunny, seeing he is no threat to someone that's big and strong as him. Donkey Kong chuckled before proceed to move along, poor bunny didn't see it coming that it-

Without warning the bunny jump and dug it's teeth on the only thing reachable between the ape's legs. Donkey Kong screamed like some banshee being eaten by a Chupacabra as it was beaten to death by the banshee with an umbrella. Feeling the pain and thankfully still has his thing, Donkey Kong fell like the great trees in Canada making rumbling sounds from impact. The Killer Bunny who is the Caerbannog, dweller of this cave has been living here and killed those people that left an graveyard in it's destruction. Poor fools never knew that the real monsters in this world are Rabbits, Squirrels and Mice, Oh My!

Feeling the Killer Bunny biting his body and almost reaching for his neck. Donkey Kong went into berserker mode, as he pound his fists on the ground. He went rampaging all over the area extremely angry for having his nuts bitten by some weird rabbit. The Killer Bunny jump around dodging him with impressive agility as bunnies/rabbits are well known runners and jumpers giving them great speed from being chase by predators. Jumping on top of his cave he charge at Donkey Kong aiming for his neck to finish this fight. Donkey Kong swung his fist backhanded, forcing the killer bunny to slam against the rock.

Seeing the bunny slam against the rock, then buried alive by the crumbling rocks falling above it. Donkey Kong proceed to march towards the cave having the sense of satisfaction of beating that nasty bunny. That went out the window when he felt something bite hard on his butt making him jump high up he almost flew into space. Then came crashing down hard as the ground shook like some earthquake ready to erupt at any moment. As he slowly move up he took an deep breaths wondering how that happen, until he set eyes on the bunny once more before feeling his head grew bigger. That's because on his way down five rocks flew up and then down right on top of Donkey Kong's noggin making five lumps of sugar for his tea cup. He then fell backwards unconscious going to dreamland, the bunny had it's hidden smirk with a twinkle in his eyes and somehow a thumbs up towards the reading audience showing it's victory pose.

-0-0-0-

**forest of beans/Nighttime - Marceline**

After leaving the village, she wonder off on her own. This made her nervous as this is the first time she has explore places without Simon. Marceline is also afraid for his safety and what might have happen to him. When she was with him, the crown is the only thing protecting them from monsters. Rather she wanted to admit or simply ignore it, the crown allow them to be safe. But things began to be complicated, those mercenaries showed up taking anything and anyone as prisoners, worse they were selling them for money dead or alive.

When getting capture, Simon become desperate because he was scared for her well being. After being separated by some monster they somehow end up in this place. So far everywhere Marceline see is either amazing or weird when meeting people. As she walk further deeper into the forest, Marceline began to worry unsure if something is lurking in these woods. Already Nighttime, she had to keep moving until Marceline saw something that would provide shelter for the night.

"This is just great, I lost Simon and my new friends to this weird place. Why those people and monsters have to attack us, Simon I hope your okay." She said to herself, scared and lost in who knows what place she and her new friend has been sent. Marceline can only hope to travel towards some direction that might help her find Simon or Peter. As she traveled through the night, having no luck with shelter. Marceline hope there might be someone or something she can used for rest. The only reason Marceline stuck near the woods is because of her appearance, apparently she keeps being mistake for some blue skin goblin or troll like creature. Lost track of time she never realize how time went flying leaving her in some dark creepy woods with no help or shelter in sight.

Hearing something behind her, Marceline turn to face what made those noises only to find nothing in sight or notice anything that moved, "Hello... is someone out there." No response, Marceline slowly moved backwards facing where the sound came from, then another tree bunch crunch from someone stepping on them. Normally most people would have to keep asking question or try to warn them about sneaking on somebody in the dark. But with Marceline and Simon's situation they lived with everyday. Any noise or twitch would force them to run by the slightest sound. With another bunch crunch Marceline had already went full sprint away from the noise unable to see or hear anything except movement in the dark.

As she ran, Marceline keep running away from the sounds. The noise kept getting louder and louder as something came chasing towards her, it didn't help that something no one bothered to reply to Marceline's call, so she had to assume the worst and ran. Through her sprint she kept moving getting more worried and scared by the second. Eventually she soon collide with something unexpected, falling backwards she tried to recover when feeling something grabbing her arms almost trying to drag Marceline into the darkness. Most times children are unable to resist those stronger then them, for Marceline she had enough strength to kick them underneath before they could respond to her retaliation.

Marceline took a glance at the attacker to see some small black creature with yellow eyes molding itself towards the ground, Marceline ran once more as she started to notice more yellow eyes looking towards her. As she ran the black creatures gave chase, Marceline keep moving trying to escape those creatures but find it harder to move as everything almost became too dark for her to see. Eventually she couldn't run any further as these dark creature had finally surrounded her, unable to find an exit, Marceline desperately tried to call for help only to here nothing, but the sounds of these creatures closing for the kill. One of them leap up ready to strike her, as Marceline by some instinct ran underneath and shove her way out. There weren't that many in her path, making it tiring and desperate for her survival. The Black were caught off guard it took 5 seconds to register that she escape them despite appearing weak.

For Marceline to survive this long, had to contribute for those days on her apocalyptic earth she and Simon had to endure. You be surprise how change of environment can have on people even for children. The Heartless gave chase once more as Marceline this time kept herself ahead of them using what little energy she had to survive. Eventually the heartless soon regain those distance only for them to have harder time to catch her as she climb up an tree in her moment of quick thinking. This left the Heartless trying to jump to grab her, but were too late as she already climb her way up when she gain enough distance from her run. It took awhile before reaching the first tree branch, but eventually she manage to climb high enough for safe distance. Exhausted, Marceline kept her eyes on the heartless until they gave up. Feeling Safe Marceline made sure to keep herself on the branch as she made herself relax for the night. She has a big day tomorrow, and a lot of woods to cover.

-0-0-0-

**Camp Site/Nighttime - Mickey and Peter**

After finally settling down where they can rest for the day. Peter and Mickey agree to stick with King Arthur and his horse (he calls it that or Patsy), King Arthur and Patsy had long went to sleep not wanting to bother them or interact with the two. They weren't being mean about it, the world just seemed more like those movies you watch from a parody and made fun of some movies or events. This is off putting for them cause it kind of felt this world was meant to mock everything they do or make fun of the seriousness of their situation.

Now that they are rested and the two are alone they can discuss some important aspects that Peter wanted to know for sometime. Mickey won't have all the answers, but he'll do his best to answer any questions Peter has at the moment, "Well this has been an... interesting experience." Is all Mickey could say about this world. The two sat near the fire knowing that Peter would not willing to sleep unless he knows what is happening.

"You meeting some weird knight who have no idea how to swing a sword, the King keeps pretending he has a horse while his servants uses coconuts, yeah I would say this has been interesting so far." Peter sarcastically said while listing everything that has been weird for 2 DAYS straight. Surprisingly for someone that has just dealt with this much madness still remains calm. You would think some traces of insanity had been shown, but for someone his age Peter is taking everything well, add the fact he's a child helps to his benefits.

"I suppose you want some answers as to where you are and what's going on?" Mickey asked already knowing the answer, but kept quiet to hear from Peter.

"Yeah, when I was with Simon, I wonder what is going on. Then somehow I ended up here and notice this place is not the same as the **world** I been." Emphasis on the World, Peter has some idea that this place is somehow another world from where he was before. Taking the Hint Mickey heavily sigh with reluctance, for sometime now he is charge with keeping the world order a secret. But every now and then he would slip up thanks to his appearance, that and some worlds have the ability to space travel didn't help as well.

Mickey look at Peter with solemn smile, "I will admit, your smart for your age. Some kids are actually too smart for their own good, but not the point. To answer some questions in your mind, your in another world or in other terms another planet. I should mention when some say another planet it usually means they have technology to travel from their planet to another. But for those using the words world, they use magic as another means for world travels. Now in this day and age most people would never believe in magic relying on technology for achievements. Normally this would be signs of change that is good for people, but most don't realize that this changes is what causes half the problems and everyone is okay with it.

Magic is no different, it just has more rules and restrictions then most would admit. But it's what keeps the world and people safe more then others would admit as well. Now to the questions your wondering about, your not familiar with who I am so that means your not from a world where I'm an cartoon character you be familiar with. My name is Mickey Mouse, I'm the King of Disney Castle where my friends and family live. My friends that are traveling with me are named Bugs Bunny, Jerry the Mouse, Popeye the Sailor and Gandalf the Gray.

We receive a distress signal on the world you were on, but we didn't realize how far we had travel. It had taken us at least some days to reach your world, along the way we had encounters with forces beyond our understanding. Some of them we manage to escape with our lives. It took some time, but we finally found the one who sent that distress signal, but I just don't understand how we intercept that signal. Nearly 2 mouths in space and we manage to end up all the way here. That is before the heartless show up, are you still following along?" Mickey could see Peter had to process lot of what Mickey just explained to him. In fact some of what Mickey said had left him lost for some part of this conversation.

"Lost you, huh?" Shaking his head, Peter look at mickey once more, "Sorry, it just seems there is more going on then what you just explain." And he's not too far off, for most of Mickey's explanation, he didn't mentions his arch-enemy and other from Bugs, Jerry, and Popeye that they have team up. Nor did he mention stuff about the Mercenaries that have tried to kill them or who have been chasing them down for those 2 months. It was almost as if something was stirring up trouble, why and what they plan on doing is mystery to him and his friends.

"Your right, but most of them is a little complicated then you can imagine. I would even say some of these events happen because of what's been going on as of late." Mickey informed, Peter remain silent wanting Mickey to clarify what he means.

"See in these recent years. I have work as king and protector of the worlds I am guarding, but over time things began to change. From what others have told me there are forces at work I haven't fully understood until I went out here. The first are rumors that people called "Red Suits" have been showing themselves more frequent then they would normal show up. In the past we figure they are some random people that plan on world domination like any other big bad supervillain. But these guys... these guys have been around far longer then I imagine." Mickey pause to raise his hand up to show his weapon to Peter. It look unique in the sense it seemed impossible to have some weird blunt weapon to attack people, but then again being on this world is already weird enough.

"This is called a Keyblade, those chosen by the Keyblade are protectors on this world and all others. Our job is to keep the world order and never interfere with the worlds we visit. We used this to fight off the forces of darkness, protecting the realm of light." Mickey said with pride and joy then continued, "Being chosen by the keyblade is not something anybody can obtain. Those with this magical weapon has to have an strong heart filled with light in order to use this keyblade. But their are also those who have used them for darker purpose. Those individuals are known as Seekers, for people like me they are called Guardians." Mickey would pause every now and then to make sure that Peter wasn't too confused by what he is explaining.

Seeing he understand he explained more, "In ancient times, worlds were once one whole world. In those times Keyblade wielders used to be numerous as people's hearts were filled with light, but then the keyblade war happen. Stories have told that people began to fight over the light for themselves. These small acts is what allowed the darkness in their hearts to take hold. It started small, but grew too great that many Keyblade Wielders would then fight for this light. This was what created the Keyblade War, the result of many worlds falling into darkness. Have not been the children of light filling the worlds now scattered from one another. Now it is the duty of those remaining Keyblade Wielders to protect the worlds from threats such as the darkness." When Mickey finish explaining, he could see Peter had understood what he is talking about. But look puzzled as no doubt Mickey is avoiding certain question either because of his duty or it's an personal subject.

"Can I asked you something, if your suppose to be the guardians of these world, what does the Red Suits have to do with anything your doing?" Mickey understood why he's asking this question. But didn't want to indulge him in information that would threaten the balance of the worlds. Then again, Peter is a child so what harm can it hurt to tell him.

"Well Peter, I would say that the Red Suits are more of an threat then any darkness can offer. If I can explain what makes them scary, is how they are the accumulation of beings made of darkness. Them with others have started make moves that scare other keyblade wielders to death, some of them were my friends.. they were killed like some animal just for standing up to pure evil. Worse people like those Mercenaries are being more of an problem as of late. It has become unclear as to what has been going on, but through these years traveling and talking to the some Keyblade wielding friends I come to some conclusion that some great evil has started to make moves on these worlds. Almost like they can sense something is coming." Half of his conversation ended up muttering to himself. Peter wonder if the state of these worlds are as bad as he makes them out to be and if so what has been going on lately.

Mickey sigh as the two remain silent thinking to themselves, taking sight of the Fire going out Mickey toss another firewood before yawning from being tired, "Well it's getting late, we should be heading for bed tonight. Night Peter." He said falling into slumber as Peter did the same. While Mickey had fell asleep thanks to his exhaustion, Peter had his eyes open having a lot going in his mind. He too felt tired as Peter soon close his eyes resting for the night, till next day arise for whatever madness is to happen next.

-0-0-0-

**Castle of Bleach/Sunrise - Bug Bunny/New Day**

While everyone on this world had some hard time adjusting themselves to the woods, bugs is the exception as he lived in the woods his entire life. It was easy building himself a rabbit hole with some furniture right next to another castle. Bugs made sure to keep himself hidden from the guards as no doubt he would to make some quick escape. Where he's located is on the upper floors of the castle where he took one of the guest rooms to himself, most of these people are too busy focusing on trying to marry some random guy who loves to sing like some princess.

It didn't take long for Bugs to get himself out using the rabbit hole where he cleverly hide from plain sight, the hard part was getting down towards the rabbit hole while sneaking past them in some cartoon fashion. Once outside venturing the great unknown, Bugs went towards the woods to figure out what his next move will be in some random direction. While in the woods Bugs seemed to stumble across what can be describe as some weird monster with three heads.

"Halt you fury little creature, where do you think your going?" The Right head asked.

"Yes, we demand you tell us what your up too and what sort of creature are you?" The Middle head demanded.

"And if you don't answer our question we'll rip your skin off and roast you in some rabbit stew." The Left head threaten bugs.

"SO SPEAK!" All three heads shouted, Bugs stared at them with half eyelids open. He then calmly took out his average carrot compared to his special carrots he pack safely away. Taking some nipples chewing them like any bunny or rabbit, Bugs calmly said, "Look doc, I think you got the wrong impression, your not suppose to eat rabbits, it's goats you want." All three heads had question marks on their heads, not sure why they needed to goats when they can eat whatever comes through the woods.

"Why we would want goats, we can easily go off and eat whatever comes by and kills them." The Middle head said.

"Oh sure like your good at that?" The Right head sarcastically said.

"It's not my fault, he just doesn't pick up the sword and kills anyone." The Middle said blaming the Left head because his arm is next to the sword.

"What do you mean, we share the same body." As the three heads argue Bugs had long already went off on his own to venture into the woods to try and explore much of the world as possible. He can guess he landed in some alternate version of Britain, luckily for Bugs he has always had one method that allows him to travel from one location to another quite easily. He has been doing this since he escape the French Castle for maybe hours to no end. But so far nothing came up. While Bugs always give off as confident and collected as his cartoons because he's not always smart and knows what's going to happen(4th Wall ability). There have been times in these worlds he worries for his friends and what dangers they will lead. Because out of all the worlds almost all or certain ones leads to many deaths and people killing each other because of how harsh and cruel people of those worlds can get especially involving monsters/aliens.

So with quick haste he was about towards the rabbit hole when shadowy figure appeared from the ground. These are the heartless that go devour worlds by taking the world's heart consuming them into darkness. This allows the heartless to make many more heartless from those people's heart filled with darkness or killed by the heartless. The Heartless Bugs is facing are known as Shadows the weakest of their types, more so common heartless as they are pureblood heartless.

Interestingly enough there are two types called purebloods and emblems. What makes these two special is the condition and environment these types are born. The Emblems are victims who are once people fell prey to heartless such as shadows. This then creates heartless who are more unique in design, but are heartless that can change form base on the world or how strong the darkness was within people. The most important feature on the emblems is how they have the heartless symbol that allows people to distinguish between the two types. This leads to the purebloods, they exist outside the realm of light. They are born through the realm of darkness, an very dark and lonely place where any who travel their is fell prey to monsters such as the heartless. Purebloods are recognize as black shadowy figure with more simulation to people's shadows in sunlight. There are even fewer types as Heartless are meant to live in realms of darkness, but by evil intentions from the residents of light realm, some are able to command them, turning people into heartless. Which is why when Emblem appear they belong in the realm of light for once being people before consume by darkness.

This has cause problem by keyblade wielders who's job is to protect the realm of light. But as we know people can be complicated creatures, this leads to some villains responsible for inviting the heartless, and creating emblems heartless for the realm of light. For Bugs he can only sign or give some deadpan look as some new type of heartless appears named "Parody Knights". Reason for this is because these knights are mockery of real knights taking form of this worlds knight who are idiots compared to other worlds knights.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Preparing for Battle Phase**

**Heartless incoming**

**Numbers: 34 Shadows and 16 Parody Knights**

**Scanning Commence**

**Heartless type: Shadow(Pureblood)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Weak

Abilities: Sink in Ground

Offense: Claw

Defense: None

Weakness: Everything

Description: Weakest of it's kind, an Pureblood heartless commonly seen in all worlds. Easiest to control as long as you remain strong, born from the realms of darkness they can be summon with little to no effort.

**Heartless Type: Parody Knight(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Average

Abilities: Comedic gags

Offense: Sword attacks

Defense: Shield blocks

Weakness: Low response

Description: A knight in blue, purple with silver metal. The knight covers their face at all times, if look carefully you see swirling yellow eyes with no mouths. Their sword appears alive with open teeth and swirling red eyes, the blade is covered in black with gray edges on the blade. The shield is also alive with blue and silver trim edges. The face looks like some cartoonish dog with swirling purple eyes.

**Battle Phase Engage**

**Ready **

**FIGHT!**

Bugs drew his mallet and instantly jump as Shadow Heartless tried to pounce on Bugs. Being a rabbit/bunny he has the ability to jump high places, with great strength he slam his mallet on the ground creating a small shockwave forcing the heartless shadows back, and crunching them as they disappeared into nothing. The Parody Knight went on attack as their swords came to life, floating on their own with anyone holding them, it charge at Bugs ready to stab at his chest. Seeing this Bugs jump sideways on the right, and jump high on the tree branch. From there he jump on different branches to avoid the swords who are trying to catch him. With the Parody Knights focusing on Bugs, they didn't realize that Bugs came right behind them, tapping one's shoulder it turn to see smack on as Bugs bash the heartless, the force was great enough for another heartless to poof from it's comrade heartless bashing them both into a tree.

Realizing Bugs is somehow behind them, they tried to attack with their swords as their shield protected them like guard dogs. But as the swords were about to rush Bugs, they end up exploding leaving their sword bodies in puff of smoke and ash falling unconscious from the surprise attack. Bugs then proceed to attack them by rushing them from above as their shield dogs are on the ready. Bugs on the last second threw his mallet down making it jump on the knights from one shield to another. Heartless having no intelligence but pure instincts, were wondering what kind of attack Bugs is throwing. Only to notice too late as Bugs is already on ground putting dynamite all ready them. Giving a whistle, the heartless took notice of Bugs as he pointed down at their feet, being dumb as brick they look only to explode, this time not only unconscious, but also fade into nothing as their hearts floated into the sky disappearing to another place.

**Battle End**

**Rewards: Munny, item drop**

"Whelp, that's that." Bugs said catching his Mallet, putting in his impossible pocket and brushing off his gloves. He then proceed towards his rabbit hole and started digging towards another location. Right when Bugs left the area, the Three Headed Man came looking for the bunny realizing he lost it. Only to witness Bugs stomp curve those heartless with little to no effort.

"You know what, let's have some duck stew instead." With all three in agreement, some black feathered duck from another planet had sneeze thinking it was the common cold.

-0-0-0-

**Cave of Cearbannog - Donkey Kong**

After waking up this morning, Donkey Kong tried to smash his way through the cave. With no one to command him he basically is following his instinct towards his next destination. So far it has lead him towards this cave where Donkey Kong feels their is something he can take or use. After many defeats and bashing from the killer rabbit, Donkey Kong decide to try another approach. This resulted his body having bite marks all over, to the point where he had red spots all over his body. Now inside the cave he slowly venture into the darkness unsure what is inside.

Slowly sneaking behind Donkey Kong a Beast with multiple eyes and poor animation from the animator, sneak up to chew up Donkey Kong. But surprisingly he is more prepared turning his body with an upper cut knocking the monster underneath. The Monster flew so high that it appeared the cave had no celling, eventually it landed on his head, but undamaged as if the floor is made of putty. Moving back up the Monster stared with angry eyes at Donkey Kong who realize he is in big trouble. With a grin, Donkey Kong then pound his chest getting himself ready for his usual boss battle routines. As the two charge, the Killer Bunny outside heard shaking and rumbling from inside the cave realizing someone is fighting. It then shrug it's shoulders taking a nap for the day.

-0-0-0-

**Same Forest - Marceline Location**

Marceline woke this morning remembering she is stuck on some tree. It took some effort, but eventually she manage to get herself down then move towards what direction sounded best. As she travel towards that said directions, rustling noise are heard instead of trying to communicate with what's following her, she instead went running the opposite direction as to not wanting to face those shadowy creatures like before. Without warning Marceline bump into something, appearing as some heartless name Parody Knights came facing her as their shield was about to bite Marceline.

Then from behind something bash it's shield forcing the Heartless to collide with the shadow Heartless. In quick instance something stood in front of Marceline in order to protect her from the heartless. As the Parody Knight stood, it's sword charge at the creature ready to stab it. Jumping over the sword the creature then charge an attack this time ramming into the shield which then deflected it's attack. The shadow Heartless assist the Parody Knight ready to take their next victim. Marceline now up look for the closing object she can find in order to fight them. Grabbing an laid down branch, she then rush in swatting one heartless with some difficulty.

Shadow Heartless are the weakest among their kind, but are more of an threat if someone is new to fighting them or overwhelm by their numbers. For Marceline she is managing much better thanks to this creature fighting alongside her. At the same time the two keep watch of the Parody Knight's sword which disappeared for some reason. The Parody Knight watch as his comrades vanish one by one, knowing they will be tired it somehow pulled something from the dog shield's mouth revealing an rubbery pink hammer. The creature notice it's attack, and push Marceline away saving her from the heartless.

The Creature Growled not liking what it tried to do, it then charge going left, right dodging all the heartless attacks. It eventually manage to charge in for the kill. The Heartless raised it's shield ready to defend itself, only for the creature to pull off an clever trick by sliding underneath. This allowed it to jump and bite the heartless, surprise by it's counter attack the Heartless grab the creature letting go of the hammer to throw itself off. At the same time the Sword finally appeared, unaware of it's attack Marceline came in bashing the sword away for the Creature to face against the heartless. Trying to attack once more it swung the pink hammer from it's right side, as it swung the creature got below then jump above the shield to bite it's head off. This left the heartless defeated as it's pink heart floated towards the sky.

With the battle finish, Marceline can take a good look at the creature standing before her. It had brown fur with an white fur collar, some bunny on it's head with brown eyes, the tail seemed dark brown with white on it's tip. Another thing she notice is it keep saying one word for some reason, with caution in the air Marceline step closer towards the creature, almost ready to pet it. When the creature say her hesitation, it then move close enough for her to touch it's head. Rubbing around Marceline palms with noise like some cat would purr or a dog showing it's affection.

Smiling she started to pet the little guy some more, "Hello little guy, thanks for helping me back there." Marceline stuttered, unsure of the little creature. It's only response is saying 'Eevee' for some reason.

"What does that word mean, is it your name?" The Creature or in this case Eevee shrug using it's paw to say so-so saying it is Eevee name, but also not at the same time.

For the life of her, Marceline is able to understand it's gesture and Eevee understood what she is saying as well, "So what is your name?" Even if that was a pointless question, Eevee told Marceline to some degree that it doesn't have a name for itself.

"You know we should name you something instead of Eevee, that be weird. How about mmm... Drake?" Eevee now drake jump for joy at his new name, "Guess your boy huh." Drake gave a nod confirming her assumption.

"Glad I have someone to talk again, I just wish I could find the others." Sensing her sadness Drake cuddling itself on her chest since Marceline is about the same size as the Eevee. Returning the hug grateful that someone is by her side for once.

"So... do you know where I can go?" Drake then took the lead jumping with bundles of energy and making sure Marceline is following. Unsure what lays ahead, Marceline followed her new companion Drake in hopes that everything will work out somehow.

-0-0-0-

**Forest of NI's - Mickey and Peter**

Mickey and Peter had separated themselves from King Arthur and his companion. Since they didn't want to involve too much in this world, both agreed to keep moving until they find their friends at some point.

"Man this forest seemed different from the rest." Mickey muttered to himself, Seeing this forest somehow acted different from the rest.

"Is it just me or does this forest seemed to be creepy for some odd reason." Peter ask no one except finding himself and Mickey in this unnerving situation.

"I'm not sure, but I think we could be-"

NI NI NI

Suddenly they were surrounded by strange people in knight uniforms, for some odd reason they had tree branches sticking out looking like horns, "Haught, you are trespassing into our woods own by the Knights who say... NI!" The Leader it seemed as he stood taller then everyone else spoke, while everyone else followed along saying the word NI, every time they said that word Mickey and Peter kept on twitching their eyes and mouth ever so slightly. Mickey brought out his keyblade in case they might try something, so far nothing major happen. But can't take any chances in case something happens.

"Look we don't want any trouble, but I will defend my friend and myself if anything happens." Mickey told them, making his stance clear he means no harm, but will defend them if needed. Peter kept silent watching the events play out, he took notice how Mickey is handling the situation so well when you compare to others that might be

"We do not want to fight a keyblade wielder such as yourself. If you help us with this task, we might know what you seek in these woods." Now normally Mickey would be little put off by some claiming him a keyblade wielder, one rule seem clear to everyone is to never reveal yourself from another world. But with some of his experience he has encounter some worlds that are aware in his magic or have better technology to know about them, yet keep their existence a secret.

"Alright you have convince me, what do you ask of us?" Mickey asked waiting for their answers, some reason they had this devious look as they glance at each other for a moment before their leader spoke, "Very good, you see we have a problem on our hands, and we figure you would be able to help us. What we seek is very simple, for we seek is... a SHRUBBERY!" Some loud noise are heard as Mickey and Peter wondered where that came from.

"I'm sorry what?!

"A SHRUBBERY!" The noise came back once more again wondering where it came from.

"Are you pulling our legs?" Peter question them as they seemed not serious about what they are asking of them.

The two couldn't help, but notice how they hissing fits of laughter trying to not burst their guts out, "Oh no, this is a serious matter. You see we can't leave this forest since we are stuck here. But you two can and will if you are ever to see the light of day... alive... again." The noise came again for some odd reason.

"Seriously where the heck did that come from?" Peter ask only to receive no answer as they shoo them away with details they somehow explain to Mickey in those 10 second gap. Seeing Mickey move along, Peter followed behind making sure he kept up close behind.

"Your not really going to do as they say are you?" Peter asked Mickey.

"For now, it's our best chance of finding the others. So far since arriving in this world we have been out of our element. I say we interact with the locals and hope for the best." Mickey explain in serious, but then smiled as he said, "Besides, there is no harm in helping others whenever you can. They may not be our friends, but they can probably help us once we finish this task." While this is Mickey being hopeful and friends even to strangers, you can't deny that there is some problems if all fails. Peter decided not to argue with his logic since he hasn't come up with any ideas that would help them.

-0-0-0-

**Forest of Whys? - Bugs Bunny**

Bugs just finish checking another castle, the weirdest one yet. The entire castle had all females who are nuns(maybe), asking or wanting any man who enters their castle. What was weird is how Bugs ended up being victims to their charm(he rightfully refused, since that was no joking matter). Now on the move, Bugs decided to walk in the woods instead of making tunnels since making them cost too much energy and could possibly miss something.

"Say Doc, if you plan on doing something soon you should at least get on with it." Bugs said to the author typing these words. Hearing noise thanks to his ears, he turn towards the sound as he ran off to help someone. After some running distance Bugs came upon a girl and some brown fox battling the heartless, from what is appears the two are having a hard time defending themselves. Bugs jump high up above the fight using his Mallet slam on the ground to dispersed the heartless away from the girl and her pet fox. The heartless had Parody Knights, Shadows, and Soldiers teaming up to attack them.

"Why don't you pick on someone that can fight back bub." Bugs ready his mallet as he watch them ready to attack.

**Warning **

**Warning**

**Preparing for Battle Phase**

**New Heartless type **

**Heartless type: Soldier(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Below Average

Abilities: Spin attacks

Offence: Claws and Kicks

Defense: Small resistance

Weakness: Deflect Counters

Description: Little heartless a bit bigger then the Shadows, they are almost as common as the Shadows. They are what some can consider the weak common enemies for Emblem Heartless. One of it's common attack is spin attacks in either horizonal or vertical strikes. They are vulnerable to counter attacks that puts them in a state of confusion or daze.

**Battle phase engage**

**Ready **

**FIGHT!**

The first to strike was the Heartless, but were unprepared for Bugs retaliation as he somehow jump out the last second with all the shadow heartless jumping on a dog pile. Then as quickly they got stick together by some form of fly paper statue of himself, making the shadows squirm and wiggle around trying to free themselves. By now the other heartless went on attack, the first are the soldiers who went running up to claw strike Bugs. But before it could do anything, Bugs threw some sort of canned item with words written "ACME's Bubble Sticker" it exploded showing what was bubble gum covering the heartless body. The other Heartless soldiers came over, some got stuck when they walk too close. Bugs too this moment to charge in with Mallet in hand and started his spin mallet attack.

The Heartless are scattered about as the Parody Knights now charge in with their floating swords take aim for Bug's heart. Bugs stops for him to grab the same ACME cans he had thrown before. Bugs threw about 3 of them together as they explode on contact with the Swords. Forcing them together the Parody Knights were forced to grab whatever is in their pockets. This resulted in rubber Hammers, a Baseball Bat, some sort of punching gun, a whoopee cushion and more that is hidden for each of them.

"Ridiculous isn't it?" Bugs commented to the invisible audience. Seeing them about to gain the jump, Bugs took one foot from his right and moved aside as a random hole underneath collapse as soon as they land. Trapping the heartless down below, with that said and done Bugs brought out an black jar with holes on it's lid. The Once Bugs removes the lid he rush off into hiding with the girl and fox. What came out is some bees trap in the jar, eventually they saw their targets and attack the heartless destroying them as they vanish in defeat with few floating hearts towards the sky.

**Battle End**

**Rewards: Mummy, Item Drops**

Bugs removed some cloth that covered them as the hive of bees flew away in frustration, "Those heartless, picking on a little girl and her fox. I showed them a thing or two." Getting somewhat emotional as he got into his boxing stance throwing some punches allowing some steam released, then calms down as he looks towards the girl smiling with his signature pose, "Ah, what's up doc?" Bugs asked, the two look tired as they been through hell, but are grateful to bugs for helping them.

"Thanks Mr. Rabbit, those things keep attacking us for some reason." She said almost scared, if not for her new companion by her side.

"There called Heartless, I don't really know too much, but they are creatures of the darkness. You should ask my friend more about them if you want answers. By the way what's your name." Bugs didn't want to sound rude since this is a child going through some trauma no doubt.

"My name is Marceline, and this is my friend Drake." It respond the word Eevee, making Bugs eyebrow raised from saying a word different from it's name, "I don't know why it calls itself Eevee, my best guess it's more so for their species I would assumed." Nodding, Bugs look around to see if anyone else is here before asking.

"Hey Marcy, where are your parents or friends for that matter?" This made Marceline look down almost sad but replied, "Not here, I was with two other people name Simon and Peter. We were captured by some mercenaries who wanted to sell us for money. Simon help us escape, but monsters appeared forcing us to be separated, I was with Peter, but some dark portal opening up and those creatures you call heartless attack us. Next thing I knew, I was here by myself." Marceline almost cried, but wipe her tears, she then look at Bugs with determination, "I need to find my friends, since your strong can you help us, please." Marceline pleaded.

Bugs was at a lost, for now Marceline seemed to be stress it always bothered him when girls cry or are sad, just the way he's born. Another reason is because despite what Marceline is going through, she wants to focus her efforts on searching for the people she cares about. Having some doubts about this decision he'll make, no doubt when Mickey finds him he will not like what he is going to decide.

"Alright, but if you plan on finding your friends, I hope your willing to follow instruction, cause I know you won't." Bugs muttered the last sentence to himself, he lead their group towards whatever direction he plans on going before, while also keeping a watch for those heartless that might appear.

-0-0-0-

**Bridge of Death - Donkey Kong**

At this point of the story, Donkey Kong is just tired of this non-sense of events. In fact it can be describe the only reason he keeps going is because it has to do with him finding purpose once more. No doubt the people controlling him are searching these worlds for his location to bring back their puppet. Donkey Kong had to hold on for dear life as he saw how narrow the path way is compared to other pathways. His fight with that monster had really taken a toll on his strength with many bruises and band aids on his body he somehow obtain through his fights.

He then saw some old man standing at the entrance of the bridge, wearing old rag clothes as he did nothing but stand still. In fact he appears to be waiting for Donkey Kong, working his way there he eventually can stand on something that allows him to relax without falling.

"STOP!" shouted the old man as he then quote, " Whoever would cross this bridge of death must answer me these question three, there on the other side they see." Donkey Kong reply, only to leave the old man confused.

"Sorry, What?" Donkey Kong answered again only for his reply to sound like his last, "Are you French?" The old man asked making Donkey Kong smack his forehead for his stupidity.

-0-0-0-

**Forest of what-the-heck - Mickey and Peter**

Mickey and Peter had made good progression as far as they both can tell. But what really seemed to stick to them is how everything seemed peaceful, which made them worried since their encounter with the Knights of Ni it was understandable how they felt.

_Flashback_

_After many hours of ridiculous adventures in a span of the entire day, Mickey and Peter had finally manage to find a shrubbery it was little to nothing compared to these woods. _

_"Hmm, yes quite nice, very good." Their leader is discussing their decision on their efforts. As for Peter and Mickey, they waited not sure how this would turn out, but Mickey is being the optimistic one, believes their efforts will be worthwhile when it's all said and done. Although the two couldn't believe the lengths they had to do in order to find themselves a shrubbery. First they had to explore some of the villages to find anyone that can help them, this has lead to some chasing out from saying shrubbery. Next they came across some Three-headed man who just chase them for now reason other then to eat them. Then they came across some monks who hit themselves on the head with their stones, being chased by them for odd reasons. And finally having to make a old woman tell them where they can find a shrubbery by saying Ni to her, and here they are right where they started._

_"Thanks you, can you help us then?" Mickey cheerfully said, then frown as the Leader then spoke, "Yes, but there is a problem, you see we are no longer the knights who say Ni." Mickey had this WTF look, glancing at each other before looking back, "We are now the knights who say IKIKIKMONZOP_**(I have no idea what they actually said)**_." Mickey had to roll his eyes at their change of name._

_"Therefore, you will have to fulfill another request, you will find... a SHRUBBERY." Once more the noise came back like they did when mentioning that word._

_"Are you frickin kidding, we went through all that trouble to find you this shrubbery and this is the thanks we get for doing it." For some reason the knights cringe at them for that instant._

_"Don't say that word!" The leader shouted before closing his ears like the rest.  
_

_"What word?" Peter asked._

_"I can't say the word for the life of me." The leader explain._

_"Well what is it?" Again they finch, covering their ears more tightly._

_"Wait are you saying it's the..." Getting confirmation as they finch again at the word 'It' once more. Mickey and Peter look at each other as Mickey smile and wink before shouting it a bunch of times making them flinch, seeing it is working Peter join in as Mickey would set a tape record on an tree stump. The two then ran for their lives making sure they aren't followed. _

_Flashback End_

"I gotta say Peter, I had never met a kid that can run faster then a some Olympic athlete. Aren't you suppose to be human?" Mickey asked curious about Peter's origin.

"Actually I'm half human, half Gundarion." This came to no shock as Mickey didn't think he was, but every now and then he forget his horns on his head. Technically they didn't act like horns, almost like bunny ears as they moved around base on what he's feeling or reacting.

"That makes sense, I have met aliens in my trips, not many. So how old are you really, I have to assume your hundreds or something?" Mickey politely asked.

"About 1 thousands years." Mickey had to double take back from his answer.

"I heard that gundarions have a longer life span since they are not only 100 percent machine, they are also 100 percent organic. A living machine that can interact and reproduce with organic life, at least that's what they explained." That left so many more questions then answers, for now Mickey place it in the back of his mind, and focus on where they are going.

"Do you know where we need to go next?" Peter asked, Mickey didn't say anything since he is focus on what direction they will head towards, Peter asked again louder this time to get his attention.

"Sorry, it's just that with everything I hope we'd had some break at some point. Guess it was a little too hopeful." Suddenly two modern day police came along stopping the two for questions.

"Hello my good sir, have you seen some man dress in a knight costume around these parts?" Mickey and Peter took a glance at each other, they silently pointed behind them as the police thanks them before moving on. What they didn't realize is how Mickey and Peter are had this shock expression where they are trying to make sense of what just happen.

"What... was that?" Peter finally said breaking the silence.

"I don't know... I know they were modern day police, but that shouldn't be possible." Mickey and Peter look at the screen in front of them before shaking their heads to clear their thoughts.

"Let's get moving and forget about this ever happen." Both on the agreement to never speak of these encounters, unfortunately they will have to do that more as they progress in the woods.

-0-0-0-

**7 Days later/Bridge of Death - Donkey Kong**

When we last met Donkey Kong, he will have to face his most greatest challenge in his life... learning to speak English! Because as soon as the Bridge Keeper accepted that Ooh ooh ah ah is all he'll get from Donkey Kong, he kept failing to answer the basic 2 questions, his name and his quest. This has led to Donkey Kong being flown up and down the chasm where he manage to climb up every single time. This has been going on for 7 days straight as you can imagine the bridge keeper is very annoyed and hasn't gotten to the third question as much. But it also become worst as the third question has Donkey Kong through off even to the question of 'What is your favorite color' and he still get's it wrong. For now it seems that Donkey Kong is going to be here for sometime.

-0-0-0-

**Mountains - Bugs, Marceline, and Drake**

For the last 7 days they had tried everywhere except for this place. It seemed like something people would avoid approaching, so with any luck they might find what they seek here. It should have been easier since Mickey is someone very out of place in this world. But apparently so if everything else, like some bad joke on stale.

"Do you think they are here as well?" Marcy asked Bugs who is leading them towards these mountains. Over their travels the heartless have been more active as of late, literally they kept on appearing so much that Bugs had to either take them out or outrun them, more so the latter then former. Drake especially kept himself close to Marcy, since it seems they are targeting her almost every time they encounter them.

"Eh, maybe. but I got a good feeling about this place." Suddenly some burst of flames hit right underneath Bugs, while he maybe hit as a cartoon it has almost little to no effect, except for covering him in soot.

"_ *cough*_ That was unexpected." Another explosion appeared, as more appeared around them. With quick thinking Bugs pick up Marcy as Drake kept close unaware where these attacks are striking them. Bugs quickly ran to cover around some big boulders, but is almost blasted there. Bugs tried another boulder, results are the same. He kept on doing it some more, almost forgetting this is a serious attack not some cartoon show.

Bugs stop as he realize what he was doing and look at the invisible audience and said, "Right." Another explosion happen, and bugs is once more on the run again. Drake took the initiative to seek out the attacker, but had no luck since he couldn't figure out where to look. Eventually Drake had found the same old man that Donkey Kong found before them waving his hand that is causing the explosions. Connecting the dots, Drake charge at the enchanter hoping to surprise attack before he realize what is happening. Before Drake could achieve anything, the Enchanter threw an explosion in front of Drake forcing him back.

Bugs soon realize this as he came towards Drake direction after many ridiculous back and forth hiding and running. Marcy held for dear life as she had to make sure to hold tightly in Bugs arms.

"So that's the wise guy, eh. Drake distract him, while I hide Marcy from this fellow." With a simple plan Drake rush towards the enchanter hoping to keep his eyes on him for a little while. Bugs manage to return as quick, making sure Marcy is hidden behind some rock. After that Drake and Bugs would tag team this wise guy.

**Ready **

**FIGHT!**

Both went opposite directions as Drake would charge at the Enchanter from the left, while Bugs would hit him on the right. When the two charge at the Enchanter, he then used it's staff and his right hand to cast his explosions. Unprepared for the attack, both had to move away from the Enchanter. Bugs brought out some AMCE cans he used on the heartless and threw three at once. Seeing this, the Enchanter hit all three in one second each. Bunch of gum exploded all over barely reaching the Enchanter, Drake was about to sneak attack behind him, only to be swatted away with his staff. He then wave his hand nearly hitting Drake with his explosions.

"Alright, what's the big idea throwing these explosions?" Bugs Demanded, but is responded with an explosion. This then Bugs proceed with his mallet to swing his mallet and deflect the attack.

"Of course you realize, this means war!" Bugs charge at the Enchanter who wave his hand with more explosions, Bugs then proceed to swing his mallet that manage to deflect every shot from the enchanter. Despite how invisible these spells are thrown at Bugs, he manage to deflect them. Drake slowly sneak, this time making sure that the Enchanter is distracted. Bugs did a magnificent job distracting the enchanter, that Drake is certain he'll get him this time.

From a distance Marcy screamed, making the two distracted long enough for the Enchanter to blast Bugs right on his chest. Thanks to being a cartoon hits like these are somewhat less lethal, but are still dangerous to be hit thanks to the rules of reality. The Enchanter turn around to strike Drake that already ran for Marcy's direction, only to nearly be blast if he didn't react in that one second. Drake realize he has to fight the enchanter first before going to help Marcy, but if he leaves her too long then something bad might happen as well. Trusting his gut, he charge at the Enchanter ready to smack down with it.

**Mountains - Mickey and Peter**

"Man, out of all the places, I'm surprise we haven't explored here yet." Peter said to no one, but is amazed at the different scenery from these high mountains. In the

"Well, keep watch. We don't know what is out here." Mickey warned, in those 7 days the two had look high and low, and found nothing. They look everywhere except in the mountains which happens to be the only location they didn't get to check yet. After finding many dead ends, the two decide to look here in hopes to find their friends soon. It was this moment some explosion were heard that cause the two to look towards the noise.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Not sure, but we better find out." Mickey and Peter soon ran towards the explosions, so far they haven't stop as of yet. For awhile the two wondered what is going on over there. But the only thing that this many explosion

"Someone is in trouble, come on." Mickey raise his hand, allowing the keyblade to appear. Peter ran faster then Mickey almost forgetting that Mickey is slower then him. Maneuvering through rocky plains and jumping on top, Peter had gotten a hang of his abilities from Mickey guiding him, except for fighting since Peter is not confrontable with it yet. Once he arrived, Peter took notice of Marcy defending herself from heartless that are attacking from all directions. The Shadow Heartless, appeared in almost dozen trying to grab her in some way. Seeing this brought some beastly instincts, when he land on top of the Shadow it disappeared in a instant, then proceed to bash heartless left and right. But he was soon overwhelm by sheer numbers, but then something slam on the ground forcing the heartless back away from the blast and them. Some vanish from impact, while others laid on their backs for a bit.

Both Marcy and Peter were confused, until they saw who had help them, more so Marcy then Peter who is confused by this strange guy, "Sorry it took a while Marcy, had my air knock out for a second." Bugs notice someone else is here, but had to refocus once the heartless appeared again, this time they brought a big friend alongside them, appears about three of them with the Shadow Heartless and 10 soldiers for support.

"Uh oh." Is all Peter could say before they rush in for the attack, Grabbing Marcy Peter jump back using his impress strength to move away from the fight as Bugs could now concentrate on the fight.

**New battle engage**

**Preparing for combat**

**Heartless type: Large Body(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - E

Strength: Great

Abilities: Belly Slide/berserk/shockwave

Offense: Punches/Charge

Defense: Stomach Deflection

Weakness: Back

Description: The Large Body, are the brute force for low level heartless. While their are stronger and faster ones that exist, their greatest strength is to deflect all frontal attacks. If trap in some narrow hallway with only you and the heartless in front charging, you be screwed in seconds. However, it's greatest weakness is attacking it's back. If given enough strength and strikes, it will be destroyed like any heartless encounters.

**Battle Ready**

**Fight**

The shadow heartless charge at Bugs like any heartless would have done when seeing their target. Bugs instead ran towards them and jump on top each head in order to reach the big guys. After many hops including the soldiers, bugs prepared himself for a the big guys. What he didn't realize is where Bugs intends to strike is their greatest defense against people like him. Bouncing off the Large Body stomach, Bugs went flying back into the swarm of shadow Heartless, caught in their dark web it looks like Bugs will have a hard time getting out.

Then something came by striking the shadow heartless away as they scattered in their new opponents wake. Bugs got up to see Mickey is by his side offering a hand for Bugs to get up.

"Sorry that took long, I had to double my speed." From the looks of it, Mickey has been sweating a lot since he tried reaching here. He sometimes forget that some people in other worlds are bigger then him.

"Eh, if you want to make up help me beat these palookas will you." Bugs pointed with his thumb at the heartless, who are no doubt trying to reach them as they move closer. This time they steady themselves with caution now that a keyblade wielder is close by them. The first to strike is the shadow Heartless who know doubt are the impatient for their target's heart. Mickey cast aero magic on Bug's Mallet, which then he swung his mallet creating air blades that went striking the heartless left and right. The Soldiers tried sneaking from their left and right into a corner, they went forward with their spin attacks. Respectively Mickey cast reflect, while Bugs creating his own spin attack. Those who strike Mickey's shield bounce off fazed, then exploded by it's encounter attack. Bugs is proving to be stronger in his spin attacks then them as they vanish from his strikes.

Having enough, the large body's join the fray charging at the two at top speed. While they are slow, they are still tanks when attacking them at front. Bugs not falling for this trick rolls to the side, while Mickey trick to slam into a rock, then finally block it with his keyblade. Thanks to it's magical properties, it can withstand blows that are normally impossible. It may look weak, but in comparing with other weapons it's much greater then imagine. Bugs and Mickey are starting to be annoyed by these enemies. Tried, not likely as their own experience/adventures have given them the edge and skills to handle to almost any situations. Still this didn't solve their problem, soon the three large body's are join by 4 more as they appeared to tag team Mickey and Bugs.

Overwhelmed by this, Mickey turn to Bugs to asked, "Hey bugs, ready for that combo move?" Mickey asked with a smile, Bugs return his smile with his own.

"Yep." Mickey then jump way up higher then he has ever preform. While Bugs prepares his mallet for his part, at first his mallet may not look much at times. But over the years, many have not realize that his weapon of choice is special. For this Mallet can change form and size which allows two different options, one for appearance base on the world and choice in combat. As such most opponents never see how Bugs mallet changes into a giant to big for his size, but manages to hold it in place. Mickey is spinning as he falls down. Waiting for the right timing, Bugs swung his now big mallet as Mickey landed his feet on the bottom of Bugs mid-swing. With great strength and timing Mickey is propelled up while falling towards the Large Body's, he then spin his keyblade around including himself. To add more power, Mickey had cast a fire spell around his keyblade, then his entire body as it acted like a spinning fan made of fire. Once connected, the large gathering of heartless vanish in blaze of fire as they vanish through smoke and darkness, including their floating hearts in the sky.

**Battle ends**

**Rewards: Munny, item drop, magic energy**

Bugs rush over to Mickey's side as he didn't get up from landing their final attack, "Hey Mickey, are you okay." Mickey slowly crawled up from his landing. The combo attack they did is actually more risky then most would see. As it requires someone to play the living bomb on top the enemies in groups. The fact that Mickey has preform this trick more then once is a miracle he even survive these attacks.

"I'll be fine, but I think I need some potion." Bugs had at least one to spare, giving Mickey the energy he needs to heal himself. Once finish, he then gets up and steadies himself slowly. But that was all drown out by explosions from the distance.

"Right, I almost forgot about him. Come on." Bugs went on the move, followed by Mickey who is slowly working his way, this just isn't his day.

**Peter and Marceline - earlier**

After Peter jump back allowing Bugs to take care of those monsters, he made sure they were safe away from the heartless.

"Hey Marcy, you alright?" Putting her down now that they were safe.

"Yeah, It's been crazy, how about you?" Marcy asked Peter, which then raised his hand straight then shake it, "So-so, it's already been several days and still can't grasp what the heck is going on." Peter said, both understanding that this is one weird mess as of late.

"Have you seen Simon?" Peter shake his head in no, which is unfortunate. Explosions are heard from some part away from them. Marcy pulled something out from her pocket, it was small dagger Bugs lend to Marcy for self-defense. But it appear wooden since he didn't want a young girl holding knives.

"Where did you get that?!" Peter said in unbelievable tone.

"Bugs lend it too me, it don't hurt but packs quite a punch." Apparently she had practice in using this weapon. Marcy then ran towards the explosions, leaving Peter confused, before shouting, "Where are you going!"

"To help Drake." Not expecting that kind of answer, he followed behind making sure she didn't get herself into trouble. Reaching their destination, they found Drake been trying all day to hit the enchanter at least once. So far no luck is made, this time more prepared Marcy hid behind boulders to make sure he doesn't see them.

"Friends of yours." It wasn't much of an question, more of matter of fact since he hasn't seen her for sometime. Not turning around, remaining focus on the fight.

"Do you... want some help." Marcy thought about it, before turning to face Peter nodding to him, she then whispered into his ears of her idea.

With Drake, he was already feeling exhausted from moving around or in some cases trying to surprise attack the enchanter. So far it seemed he had the situation under control, if Drake had at least someone here to help distract him. As if his wish been granted Peter manage to run up much quicker then the Enchanter could react, managing to catch at the waist, laying on the ground as the two rolled around in tug a war with the Enchanter's staff. Marcy ran up as the Enchanter got right back up ready to attack, before hunching over from pain between his legs. What she did was strike the one place that would hurt guys like him the most. This resulted in him falling down pretty hard before he realize what had hit him. Hitting the back head by falling had resulted in him going unconscious as the three didn't realize a dark smoke lifting up from his body.

**Boss Defeated**

**Rewards: Experience**

"-Well... that's one way to do it." Peter couldn't help, but cover his pants so that way she doesn't attack him there.

"eh, gets the job done. Besides I'm kind of tired of those heartless for one day." Marcy said before putting her weapon away for now. Drake moved up to Marcy slowly as his tongue hang out from all that running and jumping.

"Hey Drake, you can rest now." She got on her knees and petting Drake as he laid down resting himself right next to Marcy. Peter join in as he started to pet him very gently since he has never seen this creature before. It didn't take long for Bugs and Mickey to finally catch up with everyone, they didn't realize the battle is over since the two are fully armed with their weapons on the ready.

"Alright, where's that wise guy." Bugs said in somewhat serious and angry tone.

"It's okay, we took care of him." Peter pointed at the guy who is unconscious, seeing everything is okay bugs an Mickey put their weapons away.

"So I suppose we know each other?" Bugs asked everyone.

"Yep, your name is Bugs Bunny." Peter said pointing at Bugs.

"And yours is Mickey Mouse." Marcy said pointing at Mickey.

"And I guess our new friend is name Drake." Pointing at him resting on the ground peacefully, and smiling as the two softy rub his back and head.

"Huh, where did you come from little guy?" Mickey join them as he can tell how brave this creature is tp defend Marcy and Bugs from that Enchanter.

"Eh, not sure. But he found Marcy first before I find her, poor fella had to protect her from those heartless every time." This caught Mickey by surprise at the mention of Heartless attacks.

"Wait, are you saying they been attacking Marcy before you found her." Bugs nodded confirming his statement. Mickey became concern as no doubt there is forces at play using the heartless as a means to an end.

"We'll have to figure out later, for now we should get moving. We have to find Jerry, Popeye, and Gandalf somehow. And then focus on Bluto who is no doubt planning something. I just can't put my foot down on what he is up too. Anyway, let's go." Mickey followed by Bugs, Peter, Marcy and Drake head towards where he guess is their next destination. Since they can't figure out how to escape this world, Mickey figure he would have either found someone who travelled here before, or at least a keyhole that can give off an signal of this world's lock.

Unnoticed to them they have been watch, more specifically Peter is being watch by the strange individual name Z9.

-0-0-0-

**Castle of Aarrgh**

Donkey Kong had finally reach towards what appeared as some castle in the middle of this lake. Finally over the bridge, Donkey Kong had this instinct that this castle holds the key to what he is seeking. Only problem is he needs to get across the water. With little energy left, Donkey Kong started to swim towards the castle only for something went flying overhead as Donkey Kong had to dive before being hit.

Taking deep breath, more objects flew from the sky as Donkey Kong kept swimming trying to hold his breath. It was too much as he swam up to take deep breath before another object fell. Donkey Kong kept doing this until he reach the shore lines, although he didn't think to far as he never realize once he hits shore they will be able to take him easy. After awhile the objects stop falling from sky, Donkey Kong wasn't sure till he check for himself. Once on land, he saw nothing is out of the ordinary. Thinking it was fine, he simply move on before something flew and manage to hit Donkey Kong by surprise.

-0-0-0-

**Cave of Cearbannog**

The five of them encounter the policemen who are still searching for the murder. But had manage to catch some of the knights in costumes, now encountering them they asked if they have seen anything, pointing towards the Enchanter's location the policemen moved on ready to arrest him and his other accomplice.

"What the heck is wrong with this world?" Marcy said what everyone is thinking.

"I wished we knew, for now we have to keep going if we are to escape this world." Mickey said as they keep on going, they eventually reach what appears like some cave with bones all over the ground. Unsure if anyone is there at the moment, Bugs walk forward, seeing this Mickey grab his arm forcing him back with them.

"What, someone has to check it out." Bugs told Mickey.

"I know, but don't you think it's suspicious that there are so many bones over there. What if the monster is still inside the cave?" Mickey warned Bugs trying to tell him to take extreme caution.

"Eh, don't worry Mick I got this. Besides danger is my middle name." Bugs walk towards the cave, acting all causal as he usually is until he enter the cave out of sight of his friends. Mickey began to worry even more then before, something told he to go over and help. But at the moment, he is trusting Bugs on taking care of himself, but he has some worries. This didn't take long as Bugs walk out of the cave with what appears as some little bunny right beside him. While Bugs maybe the size of an average child, the bunny besides him is what a real bunny/rabbit would look like on their own.

"Eh, it's alright. You can come down now." Bugs called out, Mickey went first just in case then Drake, Peter and lastly Marcy as they made sure nothing would surprise attack them. Once they reach the cave entrance, they found that Bugs new friend kinda cute.

"Aww, that is one cute bunny." Peter said gushing over something small and fluffy.

"Hey doc, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Apparently he doesn't like to be called cute." Bugs told Peter who back up somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry, but you kinda have to admit, your appearance is adorable." Peter said with Marcy agreement, but had more restraint then Peter. That and she has enough surprise to last a whole lifetime.

"By the way, we might have some trouble." Bugs said as he chew his carrot, being more serious about the matter, "Seems like Donkey Kong had past here some point." Mickey saw Bugs meant business, when he is serious there is no joking or lack of causal talk in his voice. This meant things could get ugly fast.

"Alright, We better trend carefully. Bugs, you take the lead." Nodding, Bugs wave goodbye to his new friend as he took point leading them inside the caves. Mickey followed behind as the others did once they realize everything is ok. One by one they enter the cave of Cearbannog, but everything was not okay. For you see, what they didn't realize is this belong to the very monster they should have avoided. The Beast all bruised up from his fight with Donkey Kong has some band aids from all over his body to his eyes closed, bleeding out, or other problems. Just as the Beast draw closer ready to roar, the animator at a heart attack.

(Somewhere in the reality in our world an lonely animator is drawing in the night suddenly had a heart attack)

Then the beast vanish, letting the heroes continued their quest.

-0-0-0-

**Bridge of Death - Mickey and Company**

With all obstacle out of the way, their only challenge is crossing the bridge of death. Where the old man still stands waiting for poor fools who have no idea what is going to happen or what is asked of them.

"Stop! Who approached the bridge of death, must answer these question three, there the other side they'll see." The Old Man told them, Mickey is first since he wants them to be safe.

"We'll answer any questions you have, I'll be first to answer them." Mickey said with his chest up trying show his bravery.

"What is your name?

"Mickey Mouse.

"What is your quest?

"To find ourselves out of these lands towards our home.

"What is your favorite Color?

"Red."(_I tried, couldn't find it_)

"Well off you go." Everyone is surprise by his willingness to let them off.

"Really, that's it?" Bugs said, surprise as is everyone else.

"Yep, that's all you need to do, BUT the rest of you have to answer these questions as well." Bugs look at the audience then back at the Bridge Keeper.

"Alright, then how about I asked you three questions instead of us telling you our answers." Bugs proposed to Bridge Keeper, while really he didn't need to answer any questions, but since this is the first anyone is asking of him, he's like "why not" then he reply, "Alright, if you asked me three questions, and I answer them. You will be cast to the gorge of eternal peril, but if I fail to answer one of your three question then I will be thrown into gorge of eternal peril." The old Man grinned knowing what events will play out.

"Alright, what is your name?" Hearing Bugs using his own tactics against him, he could only laugh at his failing.

"I am the Bridge Keeper.

"What is your quest?

"To watch the Bridge of Death and assure only those worthy can pass by me.

"What am I, Bunny or Rabbit?" The Old man lost his grinned trying to think about that answer. While Bugs maybe consider a bunny, he is also called a rabbit this complicates things.

"I don't know that one." Before he knew it he is flung up in the sky and sent to the Gorge of Eternal Peril, where the bridge Keeper lays in his final resting place.

"What are exactly?" Marcy asked curious about his origin.

"Eh, it's both or none, come on." With that out of the way the five of them had finally find some bright side to this ridiculous world.

-0-0-0-

**Castle of Aarrgh **

Once everyone is near the lake they saw nothing for miles, as this mist is too thick to see through. What is known is a ship without anybody and no steering wheel is able to let itself on the dock for them to get aboard. At first they were hesitate, as everything that has happen has been one surprise after another. But eventually agreed that they can't just wait or stand around doing nothing. So for now their best bet is to travel on this boat which seems like the only option they have at this point. The five of them can finally relax as their travels had taken a toll on them, even bugs who has most energy from everyone.

"HELLO YOU FURRY RABBIT, AND HIS MINUGGETS." everyone that this questionable look before Bugs facepalm himself at the voice.

"Oh brother, I'll handle this." Bugs walk towards the edge of the ship, then shouted, "AHOY OUT THERE, WHAT'S UP DOC!"

Bugs didn't have to wait long for their reply, "YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP, BUT FIRST A LITTLE GIFT FROM ME TO YOU!" At the Castle, The French Taunter had his men bringing barrels, among barrels for Donkey Kong to throw at the Mickey and Company. The dark aura swirl around the Frenchmen had them ready barrels of explosive powder when they make contact on anything. Signaling Donkey kong, he then threw the barrels from the top of castle wall that allowed for greater distance and accuracy towards his target. With darkness enhancing his sight, he is able to see through the mist since down below some of the heartless known as "Dizzy Misty" are spreading around the lake, making it impossible for anyone to see their surprise attack.

Back at the boat, "Mickey, I would used your magic right about now." Bugs rushed towards Peter and Marcy while Drake kept watch, following his instincts as Mickey casted a reflect spell strong enough to cover the entire ship. When the barrel hit it's mark, it exploded leaving nothing except Ashes.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**AMBUSH ACTIVATE!**

**Preparing for battle**

**Heartless type: Dizzy Misty(Emblem)**

threat Level: Gray - E

Strength: Average

Abilities: Mist generation

Offense: Sneak Attacks

Defense: Blending in mist

Weakness: Low Defense

Description: These guys are supporters for boss heartless or other leading figures. While not best in combat, they make up their strength through numbers and sneak attacks. They have green skin with yellow eyes and black face with a mouth, almost appearing as beetle with their mist sprayed from their behinds. Best to deal with them first as many heartless are supported through blindness others within the mist.

**Battle in motion**

**FIGHT!**

"Hold that up, I'll take care of this." Bugs told Mickey as he jump ship heading straight towards where the barrel was thrown. More barrels are thrown as Mickey used his magic, while Drake would do his best not to die/protect them from their attacks. It didn't take long for bugs to reach shore, now the only trouble is seeing where he's going. Using his gut instinct Bugs charge in with his mallet in hand and went through the mist in hopes to finish them off.

Back at the ship it isn't much better as the heartless started to appear trying to attack Mickey. Drake took action attacking any heartless he can try and beat, he had help from Marcy and Peter who work together in bashing the heartless left and right. Drake used quick attacks finishing the weaker heartless first before moving on to the next one. Some of the soldiers would give him a hard time spinning attacks past him or charge for attack. Peter and Marcy would stick with Mickey as they have to defend him from the heartless relentless attacks. It wasn't easy as they are children forced to defend themselves from monsters they are unfamiliar with them.

"How are you able to do that?" Marcy asked between one glance and defending from their attacks. Peter had shown great strength in fighting then he realize, some of his attacks which are meant to shove the heartless back accidently forced them back off their boat. Sometime he would kill them by simply kicking a few, Peter knew he had some strength, but not like he was doing this on purpose.

"I have no idea, honestly I didn't think I had this much strength." While he is human, half of his biology is also another race that has never been heard of before.

"Well, whatever your doing don't stop. We're beating these guys, so keep it up." Marcy told Peter, as they continued their fight for survival.

With Bugs, he has manage to fight off against some of the heartless. So far the mist hasn't cleared up as of yet, but that is expected when it comes to the heartless. Some of them are harder base on what they planned or the situation at hand. Eventually he did find some of the Dizzy Misty heartless, but they try to vanish or sneak attack. This has been going back and forth as Bugs has to finish this quickly or they will be in trouble.

On top of the castle, the French Taunter saw Bugs is destroying the heartless as he is still under the influence of the darkness.

"Big Ape thing, go take care of this crazy Wabbit!" Donkey Kong stop throwing the barrels and proceed to jump down at the bottom of the castle wall. Before Bugs can process wat is going on, he saw Donkey Kong stand taller then him as he pound his chest ready to brawl. Not wanting to face him again, Bugs yelp for help and ran for the hills. Seeing his target escaping he charge and made himself into a ape ball spinning consistently like some barrel ready to smash into something. Bugs turn back for one moment, then shouted "YIKE" and ran faster as he would in his cartoons. The unfortunate targets that sat in front of Bugs sprint run, is then smashed by Donkey Kong rolling trying to hit Bugs in his attack.

So far every heartless that is below the castle is being destroyed from their cat and mouse chase. This made things easier for Bugs and his companions as the mist started to clear up, that and once the ship land on shore. Mickey saw Bugs is in trouble and shouted, "Bugs, guide him towards me, I'll take care of it." Nodding Bugs ran another lap as planned. Mickey got in position as Bugs ran towards him, once Bugs jump over Mickey Donkey Kong kept on rolling. But didn't realize until too late that Mickey is preparing him for this moment.

With one great swing from his Keyblade, Mickey manage to knock Donkey Kong out of his rolling charge, then proceed to bash him around with a few swings. Once he is high enough, Mickey's Final Attack had him jump on top of Donkey Kong up further into the sky as Bugs grab his mallet from the ground. Once close enough, he swung right underneath him bashing him high enough as Mickey came falling down. With one mighty swing, Mickey smashed him towards the castle where Donkey Kong landed on the barrels, causing an explosion as the Frenchmen yelled in pain.

**Battle End**

**Reward: Experience Gain**

"And that takes care of that, is what Donald would say now." Mickey said brushing his white gloves from dirt.

"Come on, I told drake we are going to check inside this castle. Shouldn't be too long, then we can move out." Mickey nod in agreement as he followed Bugs towards the castle.

As the two head in, Peter and Marcy finally have the time to relax and clear their thoughts about their current experience and what they just went through for few days. Since being in this world, there has been none stop ridiculous mayhem that doesn't make sense. For Marceline, it was the heartless that kept on attacking none stop, it was thanks to Bugs and Drake that she manage to survive this long. Let alone why they had to keep chasing her almost all the time, seriously hearing what those heartless creatures and what are they makes one wonder what are they after.

For Peter, it was the entire confusion on what is happening, and how little to explanation of his surroundings. It just felt one of those times when your reading some 12 part book series that you somehow ended up reading only volume 10, then your supposed to know what has happen in the last 9 volumes with no understanding or explanation. That's what it felt for Peter as he could no doubt has more questions then answers for himself. Luckily he did figure some things out about where he was before being in another world through magic or supernatural means.

Regardless, for children of their age, they manage to figure this stuff out. There was no words needed to express between them, for all the craziness they kind of needed this moment of peace to gather their thoughts. Drake kept watch, but also enjoy being petted by Marcy. As they waited, Peter got up and started to lay right next to Marcy. Marcy didn't expect him to raise his arm on her shoulders, but said nothing except glance at him then out in the open joying the view they are seeing. Times like these is better in silence and take a breather for the day, if necessary cuddling help smooth the soul with each others company.

As for Bugs and Mickey, they had search through the castle. They see some of the Frenchmen are just unconscious, how one survive explosion is out of the question best unsaid. As Bugs and Mickey search the castle, they also gathered what supplies they might keep in their pockets. Bugs is able to have more thanks to another ACME product known as "ACME size them down and up" in form of a can spray which conveniently compacts all the items together into one small cube, enough to fit inside anyone's pants pocket.

"Hey Bugs, look what I found." Mickey called out, showing an light blue object. It had a mixer of hexagon and rectangle shape, flat almost like some keychain as the size of Mickey's palm.

"What is it?" Bugs asked looking at it as some average piece of metal.

"I don't know, but it make a good souvenir. I'll give it to them, it won't make up for what is happening, but I hope we can end this in good terms." Mickey hoped, not liking they had to drag them around for them to be safe, especially when heartless are involved.

"Whelp, as much as this experience is fun. We better find the others before we can sort this out." Bugs remind Mickey, agreeing with Bugs the two walk out ready to get the kids going with their new friend.

-0-0-0-

**Outside the castle - other side of the lake**

"Never... again." Peter spoke in anger. Too say every is smooth sailing is an understatement. Without realizing it, they lost their only transport and had to swim. Marcy held very tightly on Peter, as he made sure she is safe. Although it was becoming a habit with these two, almost mistake them as boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Bugs felt very soaking wet, and will take any opportunity to washing himself, same for Mickey who has just about enough with this world. What kind of boat is that to ship people towards the middle of the lake and not bother to wait for them to get back.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Well, it isn't much. But I say we made somewhat progress, if we take a ship and sail somewhere towards other lands. We might figure how to escape this world somehow." Mickey told everyone.

"I hope so, this world is just too stupid." Marcy said, feeling very uncomfortable in her now wet clothes. Drake in his own words agreed, showing his distaste for this world as well.

"Now the only problem is where do we go from here." Bugs asked, soon everyone heard horns trumpet from the distance over the hill. There they watch as knights from far and wide had gathered towards this location. All sharping their blades and preparing their armor for battle. The one's leading them are the Knight of the round with King Arthur leading them in this attack. Everything went silent for couple of minutes as they stand behind King Arthur and his knights waiting for his command.

"_gulp _I-Is it just me, or are they mad at us?" Bugs asked anyone close enough to hear.

"I-I think they are mad, at us." Mickey answered bluntly with some stuttered, unsure what they intend to do with them. This sense of worried stem for the children then themselves, as they had handled much worse things in the past then this lot. But attacking and defending at the same time is one of the worst battle scenarios ever thought of in all fights. Because it required not only to fight hordes of enemies at once, but also protect people who have no ability to fight/defend themselves. Resulting in one very dirty, yet clever tactic on anyone who isn't on the wrong side of the opposing force.

"HEAR ME OUTSIDERS, YOU HAVE BROUGHT RUIN TO THIS LAND AND ALL OF BRITONS. I KING ARTHUR IS CHARGE BY GOD IN THIS HOLY TASK TO SEEK THE HOLY GRAIL AS HE HAS COMMANDED US. BUT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, THAT QUEST IS NOT FORCED ASIDE THANKS TO YOUR MEDDLING AND THE SUMMONS OF THESE DARK CREATURES THROUGH YOUR GOBLINS WITCHCRAFT. SURRENDER AT ONCE AND YOUR DEATHS WILL BE SWIFT, IF NOT THEN WE WILL RAIN DOWN OUR WRATH FOR RUINING THIS LAND AND THIS MOVIE ON YOUR UNHOLY SOULS!" King Arthur shouted from his end, while they had no response to his demand the only thing they can think about is that one particular word he said, "MOVIE?" They said in confusion, taking that as a sign of resistance King Arthur shouted with one word.

"CHARGE!" Soon all the knights came running towards them as they are prepared to spill their blood all over the grass. Mickey got himself ready summoning his keyblade, as Bugs raised his mallet while Drake simply growled for the upcoming battle. Peter then felt something in his pockets, the object that Mickey lend to him began to glow as it shown itself in bright blinding light that forced everyone to cover their eyes in confusion, except for King Arthur and his knights who awed in disbelief.

"The Holy Grail, it is revealed!" Soon him and his knights of the round kneeled with their swords stab on the ground and prayed. The light soon went dim as everything is back to normal, leaving everyone confused, and asking where they went. Before gathering their wits, the modern day police arrived ready to arrest them for their crimes. Everyone back up as the policemen soon went through their stuff and evidence they discovered.

"Hey now, shows over." One Police man told the camera man, as everything went black stopping the film.

_The opening logo is shown as the world has come to an end, then vanish with new wonders of what is next will happen?_

**Land of Briton**

-0-0-0-

**Realm of Darkness - Pete and The Mysterious Figure**

Within the Realm, Pete and his friend have travelled the realm for sometime. On their way they manage to find four of the five mercenaries that Bluto is working with, but so far they haven't found their leader Blaster. Every now and then they would encounter some heartless who sense wandering heart, But thanks to their control over darkness, they can command the heartless to search for the mercenaries. Technically it's Pete friend who is able to control the darkness despite how much he is putting out. As they search around for Blaster, Pete would inform Bluto of his search as he would send the mercenaries off to Bluto's location.

_Thanks for doing this pal, I would have an harder time if you didn't go searching for the mercenaries." _Bluto spoke through their private cell phone.

"Well, you better not be asking favors anytime soon, I had my own plans with Phantom Blot." While they have work together on some projects, they don't always get along. Their are four groups lead by individuals who are either smarter or stronger then the most, the three individuals are lead by Phantom Blot, Daffy Duck, and Tom the Cat. But for their team ups it is officially Bluto who is in charge with second in command Pete who can surprise everyone with his own ingenious ideas if he wasn't arrogant or just plain dumb at times. Currently they are off doing their own jobs/projects that go across different worlds.

_"Ah yes, how is that Ink Blob. Any new schemes he intends to work on lately?" _Bluto had always been in odds with Phantom Blot, mostly because he tries to overtake his position of power. Granted their is reason for this as their team ups with Bluto aren't always successful or the best at times. Mostly because his plans work 50/50 if the person they work with or face is someone smarter then him leading to betrays or defeats by heroes.

"The usual is what I would say, but I want to asked is what happen with your job. Your usually not this sloppy at what you do to screw up?" Bluto was silent for several seconds before replying,_ "I have no idea? In fact I don't believe it was me or the mercenaries who screwed up, it was almost something created those monsters to attack unnaturally. I have been told those monsters shouldn't have responded as they did, but that also means something or someone is already there before those mercenaries had cause trouble."_ This trouble them as no doubt there is some powerful force at work. Quite frankly their are multiple organization that control different world/galaxies even those that control areas in magic/scientific universes. Some could unconsciously feel the change in different worlds over these recent years.

Pete has witness one of these organizations who are ancient beings made of pure darkness, their are even keyblade wielders of darkness joining their ranks as it were silently waiting for their moment. Then there is Mercenaries who are more active on other worlds, they used to be only taking jobs from people who have technological worlds. And then those guys in red have started to appear more, it was almost as if things were changing because something was taking effect.

"Well in any case, it's not our problem. For now I'm helping you fix this mess you left behind, so be grateful that Phantom Blob left me off the hook for this favor." Pete told Bluto, who on one hand will never admit his faults, but is grateful for Pete's help. When his mysterious friend came towards Pete, he couldn't tell if he had good news or bad news. Before his mysterious came over, something jump out a dark portal right beside him, knocking on his back as someone is now on top of him.

"WOAH, now that was AWESOME! Hey, thanks for the landing dude." This strange person suddenly pop out like it was nothing, she then got off and reach out pulling up from the ground. Pete watching this interaction is confused and interest in who this person is standing in front of his friend. She then took notice of him and smiled, "Hey, I'm bing. I didn't think other people can used the darkness so well, what's your name?" Pete couldn't tell if she is being serious or just being weird, but what he can say is she's interesting to say the least. His mysterious friend got up annoyed by her intrusion.

"Do you mind, we have some business to finish." He told Bing, but she ignored him taking notice of the mercenaries in this realm.

"Oh, are you looking for those guys from Mercenary Nation?" Bing asked, in which Pete nod yes, "Oh, I can help with that. I know those guys and I can say, they really know how to have a good time." She said then turn to face the MF, "You can go ahead, I can take care of this big guy." She commented.

"Hey, I'm not big. I'm just fluffy, seriously why does everyone I meet make fun of my weight." Pete muttered the last sentence.

Bluto snorted still on line since Pete forget he's hearing all of this,_"Probably because you eat too much Pete." _This made Bing take notice of his device as she saw Bluto on Pete's suppose phone.

"No... way! Is that Bluto, then you must be Pete." She pointed in a excitement, right as the MF grab her unexpectedly then toss her somewhere in another portal of darkness.

The two saw this, and have this to respond, "What was that?" Both asked confused by her appearance and behavior.

MF juts shrug, then said, "Let's just forget about her, come on I think I know where to head towards next."

* * *

_2/24/20 Update_

**Bible Topics**

**Subjects: Anti-Christ**

_This one is something many will have hard time believing, but he's as real as any told in the Bible. His description is told through Revelations, the End Times that will happen or is close by then many would believe. He'll be someone everyone believe will bring peace on earth or is someone that will have all the answers. But that is lie itself, because his works is through falsehood and self-indulge desires we take pleasure through sinful actions. Any who believe him will turn against their friends, family, and Wife/Husband who are true believers in Christ. Many times in the bible there is prophecies of the Second Coming of Christ and end times. But that only will happen after the seven year Tribulation, and believe me you don't want to be here in those times. _

_While how many believers will not take part due to theories on Rapture, what matters is not when it happens, but what you believe in Jesus and his teachings through the bible. God knows that no matter how much work you do in Jesus name, you won't go to heaven if you don't believe in Jesus Christ dying for your sins. And if your here once it happens, you should understand that those 7 years will be the worst thing to happen and the term hell on earth will become reality. The gospel of Revelations explained very clearly of the end times and the events that will happen. And the Anti-Christ is someone you should NEVER follow if your here. Cause many who believe in Jesus will face persecution, while God won't say the exact details of these events, he still gives us some idea through many signs that is to happen. _

_Even in Jesus time he explained this in detail without anyone realizing he's talking about future events. Many of us who believe in Christ have little to no patients when waiting for something to happen. That's alright, cause we're not perfect and we tend to forget. But what shouldn't be excuse is knowing his words and refusing to follow them. Jesus even explained how many will say his name and know his words, but lack any relationship with Christ, God and Holy Spirit. This is a warning that he will one day come even if it happens tomorrow or the next day or any day. For only God knows when this will happen, and we need to be ready for Christ's second Coming. The question remains, have you committed yourself to Jesus Christ, and believe in him or are you willing to take your chances on the End Times. Cause it it's finally said and done, no one will escape God's judgement and he will judge everything we done from the time we came as Believers and non-believers. Our lives are like vapors, we live and die with no way of control or assurance towards our death. And when these End Times happen, everyone will be judge and some will face the SECOND DEATH. The final judgement as God recreates everything perfect and wholesome again. _

* * *

**First to those who would asked about the heartless and how it was handle in the fight scenes. Since those will be world hopping from one place to another, I wanted to explain the heartless and what type they are in each world. Since this story will rely on some OC's, it would be no surprise how some worlds will have different heartless with unique abilities or fights. The reward thing is kind of a bonus since they will be one of the common enemies in this story. But not always the only common enemy encounters. **

**Now we have entered the second chapter, I can start adding character profiles that might help make sense of everything. In fact, most of these character profile would be more focus on those who effect the main story more so then the world. Since almost every chapter will involve different series either as one chapter or couple. I didn't want it to be too common to write almost every chapter for each characters, that's too much work. **

**And finally, since I didn't know how to start this insane crossover. I had to do some research for what series to start with, and as you might have guess, those of you who are aware of Marceline's new friend is one of the Pokémon's that will have some appearance alongside with Digimon. Since their similar it was too easy to take advantage of this setting. Also this story arc is more focus on gathering everyone together, so this would be practice for these main protagonist to work together. They will grow when traveling from world to world with new friends/allies/companions through this adventure, including some encounters with rivals/villains/enemies. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Character Profile:**

**Peter Cree** \- an lost child who doesn't know how or where he was left. From his reaction to the world he doesn't recognize the world since Peter is left on the planet. But what is known that he somehow had been separated from those he cares about. For now he will journey with those he can trust and find himself some companionship in them.

**Bugs Bunny** \- An cartoon character from TV show looney tunes, he and others like him are able to turn themselves from cartoons shows into real people thanks to the memories and fans who enjoy them. While not a king like his friend, he spends his day hanging out with Mickey and having fun in their adventures when he's invited. He carries his trusty Mallet and other trick gags that allows him to combat others in his style and jester like combat. He also has special carrots that he carries for world trips in case they require him.

**Mickey Mouse** \- Ruler and one of the few originals since dawn of Animations, like Bugs Bunny he and his friends have found a way into the real world just like the rest of the cartoons. With the years and evolution of his cartoons and shows, he has gain some abilities that allows him to travel from one world to another. In recent years he now how the powers of an ancient weapon called the Keyblade, with this he and others are now task to protect the world order from darkness and other threats. While Mickey is not the most experience in protecting worlds, but with Bugs on his side he learns and grows as they travel to many worlds and make friends.

**Marceline** \- An young girl who has gotten involve with world travels by chance. Once she was happy just being with someone name Simon, but because of recent events Marceline is now forced to defend herself against many forces. With her newest friend Peter in finding Simon and travel to many worlds.

**Drake(Eevee)** \- a small creature who saved Marceline from the creatures known as Heartless, the only word he knows is Eevee as if that's the creature's name. Marceline gave it a name now called Drake, knowing it's male the creature Drake now has join the party to help them explore worlds and protect his friend from other threats. It seemed to know how to fight and adapt to it's environment, but is uncertain where he came from.

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 9 - Calendar March 29**

**Main Cast: **

**Monty Python and the Holy Grail: **Black Knight, King Arthur and his pasty, Sir Bedevere the Wise, Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad the Pure, Sir Robin the not-quite-so-brave-as sir Lancelot, sir not-appearing-in-the-chapter, and every other characters in this chapter.

**Protagonist: **Peter Cree, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Marceline

**Antagonist: **Donkey Kong, heartless.

**Next Time on Travel's Journey, our heroes/protagonist will get their pants tighten for this next adventure. **


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who probably are confused or have no patients at this point. I'm letting you know now that this story will get more and more crazy as we go through them. That and I will make different sections in arc/saga form. This is so you don't get too lost in the story or keep asking questions where we are now. **

**REMEMBER, IT'S A MULTI-CROSSOVER STORY**

**With that out of the way, when you finish the chapter. Please review your thoughts, comments and what you think so far. I know by now since there is no feedback I probably should quit by now. But considering this is one story I prefer to write in Fanfiction, I'll keep on going till then. Another thing is while the movies I'm using are not well heard, I grew up with some of them and have enjoyed these types of movies from young age. **

**One other point I want to add, if any of you are adventure time fans who's favorite character is Marceline. Just know that this version is about 1,000 years younger then the original adventure time story. Because when it comes to vampire life span it gets a bit iffy. Now I am hoping at least one review of your thoughts and opinions. Because if your expecting some simpler opening chapter like others series, that I am working on other projects for later. **

**Previous Chapter:**

**Main Protagonist: **Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Eevee(Drake), Marceline(Marcy), Peter Cree

**Main Antagonist: **Donkey Kong, Heartless, some Minor Villains

**Day 9 - Calendar March 29th**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Men in Tights, Pokémon, Mickey and his Friends, Looney Tunes, Adventure Time or anything except OC's.**

* * *

_2/26/20 Update_

**Bible Topic:**

**Subject: Holy Spirit**

_This is one of the more tricky subjects, but needs to be talk about. The Holy Spirit itself is the holiness of God given to us after Jesus Christ died for our sins. When we start believing in Jesus Christ died for our sins. We begin to change our ways, our attitude towards people and life are seen differently. How we behave is different, yet in all this God only changing us for our benefit towards him, his way, his plan, and anything that would lead towards the kingdom of Heaven. Some of our daily life style are what holds you back. Perhaps you want to collect all comics for your favorite superhero, you have some habits such as wanting to join late night parties, or you have some desires for another company every night with or same girl. In any case Sin is what brings us down regardless of how we feel about the situation or circumstance. Sometimes these sins we are suppose to watch for are actually more hidden such as our minds._

_The holy Spirit is what helps us grow closer to God, do what he asked of us by obeying his commands, and must be feed through the words of the bible for the holy spirit to grow. Many times that isn't as easy since in these modern times distractions are around every concern or mind thought. The Holy Spirit is suppose to help us get closer to God through relationship with Jesus. Sometimes that's easier said then done, as our everyday life style can be considered average or not what God wanted for us at times. Many would believe that having all the money would make life easier, that's not true. That's only worldly material possession, stuff that will rusted, vanish and burned away even when we die first. After that you either have two choice Heaven or Hell, and believe me one is better then the other. You don't get a middle ground or gray area to live safety, only fools live on middle grounds. _

_The Holy Spirit is meant to help us on our spiritual Journey, that and there is fighting in the unseen world. Basically once you commit yourself to the Holy Spirit towards God and believe Jesus died for your sins with repentance. Your target by all Satan forces, one of which are called unclean spirits, you may not realize this but some of your ways of life are what allow these unclean spirits to live next to you and bring sinful acts throughout your life. You soul is on the line, and you can't make light of that. The Holy Spirit can only be given strength with constant prayer, fasting, reading the words of truth and others the bible has said. _

* * *

_Marceline's (POV): I will admit, there was one world I enjoyed more as first time goes. When I was with Simon, he would mention some stories he liked. One of them happens to be Robin Hood. While I didn't understand the stories as well, but I found myself in some world beyond my dreams. Then there were some people who are responsible for our situation. Not entirely, but enough to realize they have some involvement for our troubles. _

**Traveler's Journey**

**Arc 1: Join the Team**

**Chapter 3: Up your tights**

**Realm of Darkness - Peter and Mysterious Figure**

For Pete, things to be getting interesting as they travel through the realm of darkness. When asking who that girl was, he reply the word Bing. If Pete had to guess, Bing is her name and has odd history between him and her. Not that he wasn't being picky, but she didn't seem like someone bad. Some of her personality can be related to a strange dog name Goofy, but other then that not much. Then again when traveling to different words, appearance can be deceiving. Along the way, his friend had delivered the Mercenaries to Bluto's location in some other world.

"This is it, this Blaster should be on this world. But I must warn you, unlike the world of cartoons this world has it's own rules similar to your cartoon shows. I advised that you watch yourself, even powers of darkness have trouble with this these worlds." MF warn Pete as he created a portal towards the world where Blaster is located.

"No problem, thanks again buddy, and wish me luck." Pete walk towards the portal, only to stop few inches from it then turn towards his ally, "You know, I never did get your name. I know your being very secretive about your identity, but you guys must have a name or something right?" Pete asked, but his ally lowered his head facing the ground.

"Pete, I can say this about myself and my kind. We may appears as simple people like you and everyone else. But our existence is sometime more painful then you can imagine. Even when the world see us as Bad Guys, between the two of us. You maybe a bully and sometime a bad guy, but your a good friend when needed And I thank you for being a friend." He told Pete, which then resulted in Pete hugging him, "Ah, thanks pal." Pete then put him down since he is sometimes bigger then most people, "Just so you know, if you need any favor. Know I'm one call away in any of worlds I visited, and I'll come here to help." Pete said with a smile as he rub his nose.

"I'll be sure to remember that, you better get going before the portal closes." He told Pete as the portal was starting to act up, "Right, see ya." The Portal closes as Pete is no longer in the realm of darkness. But for some reason, he stared at the portal as if he forgotten something. Then he remembered earlier when Bing came out of nowhere he ended up throwing her into some random portal to any worlds. Although something told him, he might have send her where Pete is going.

"When I threw Bing in a portal, where did I send her exactly." As he thought about it, he shrug as it didn't matter, "Besides, I have to get back to my original destination, my comrades have big plans for these world, and who knows something interesting might happen." He said as he left for his original path.

-0-0-0-

**Unknown location - Military Base**

Somewhere in other parts of galaxy or worlds, there are bases that are hidden from everyone. Cloaked by their devices that used both advance technology and supernatural powers. These guys have been in hiding for sometime, waiting to strike through unexpected forces of good. While in hiding, many who encounter them are either dead or gave into insanity as they leave nothing behind nor trace to track them. In any case, it is a fortress of power like many in other worlds and beyond people's understanding, calling themselves Delta Force.

Deep within the fortress is someone who is in some command center, ordering her forces to attack and plan their next moves. Her name is Lieutenant Mayhem of the Army, she is partner with Ensign Striker who specialize in unannounced attack with new warning or mercy to her targets. Lieutenant Mayhem uniform is mostly in red color with either light or dark red. She has long brown hair tied in a ponytail with golden eyes. But what you wouldn't notice until you see her face is half of her font on the left has claw marks. No scars are left, except for stiches that don't heal. Leaving her 4 stiches covering her left side including her eye.

Her partner name Striker is using his screen to communicate with Mayhem. His entire body is covered in armor with some robes on his right side torn up, his right shoulder is attached to some metal orb with holes all around. Inside them are wires that he can manipulate the wires for either hacking or controlling machines. His helmet is covered in some visor from left to right covering his face entirely with four prongs in shape of V at his back head. Together they forced a planet into submission, then taking their people as prisoners in case of any galactic government or supernatural forces try to stop them. That or leak false information that this planet is eradicated, saying they died off by their own people threaten by them as their people are slaves with no hope of escape.

In other words a casual Tuesday as some would call it, all in a days work for new supplies and other goodies such as stealing technology for weapons purposes, destroying life for resources for war, and just any others for good Tuesdays. Today seemed different as she got report from higher ups that there is orders for their newest recruit for great potential. From what she understands these orders are long term champions/quests for a mission that may seem impossible to complete. But they trust that this will be no problem for their latest recruit.

Speaking of recruits, a 10 year old boy walk in dress uniform for his job. Their standard uniform contains black strips/patterns with Red either darken red as blood or light red as rose. Sometimes they are given different designs base on their performance or completed missions. This boy had his standard light red on his body with darken red on limbs, some black strips on his shoulders. Another notice is he doesn't wear his helmet, since he is their youngest that had been recruited for awhile, high command believe they see potential in his future, but want to test him if he is up for the task. Half of that is true to some degree, the other half is how they are sending guinea pigs to see who can achieve this impossible mission.

However today is different, for their resourceful intel they believe their is changes occurring at this moment. In other words, they believe some higher power is at work, and are preparing themselves for this moment. Their recruit is name Dagger, naming himself after one of the famous champions of the past. Mayhem sees this as some excuse to get out of training to earlier for him. But will humor it, only to see his bratty face twisted in horror and screams just for fun. When he entered he bend his left knee towards the ground and both of his fist touching the floor, bowed his head in respect of her authority.

"Lieutenant Mayhem, I am sent here in orders of high command. I request you send me to my coordinates as permissioned by higher ups." He waited patiently for her response as his face can't be seen thanks to him bowing to her. At first she didn't want to acknowledge his presence, but orders from high command are serious business, meaning this is something she has to follow through or else bad things could happen.

"So, your that new recruit they are asking about. I can honestly say your not much, but then again you just got out from training. Anyway I will debrief you in what our higher ups wants from you. But first, get the Pit up and salute for demons sake. If your going to be a loyalist then at least do that after the mission." Dagger did what he is told as Mayhem lead him outside the command center towards the hallway. As they walk Mayhem lay down what he needs to do and what mission he'll be partaking.

"First, I like to say what your doing will be impossible and outright insane as it were. But high command believes otherwise, they have done this before and have been disappointed with people who have failed their mission. What you will doing is gathering fragments that are scattered through all existences as they no doubt told you. These fragments are what we considered an ancient relic, once 99 pieces that had powers of their own. However after one event, these relics were split into many pieces scattered throughout different worlds, galaxy, space-time, realms, you get the idea.

But as much as they say you can handle this, I'm not convinced. That's why before preforming this task, I asked of you to bring me someone's head, a traitor is something you can handle right?" Mayhem brought something out of her pockets, and then drop the object for display a hologram, "What you see here is a wanted poster of those backstabbers named Renegades. We label them this as reminders of those who betrayed us for their selfish beliefs. She calls herself "Disall Nafent", like all renegades they change their names either in symbol of defiance or to escape their lives. If you bring me her head, I will assign you this mission the Higher Ups have ordered. For most people she is given a price of $20 Thousand, some reason people are motivated by money. For us we only see her as one KC(kill Count) worth.

So while on this mission I have selected someone who will guide you and watch your every move. Someone that is part of the Intel Division, she will judge your performance and reports to me only, I'm not going to send random recruits for mission that are Hells Flame impossible to handle." As she told Dagger this, his thoughts sometimes wonder off to his days of training. How he got here and what Dagger had to do in order to earn his name. In Delta Force you only get yourself a name through reputation and deeds, most of them involving killing, stealing, torturing or other means that are most vile. Yet this is how you earn your names for yourself. If someone called you a name like any parent would, this would be put in anonymous decision to name you whatever they pleased. In some case, if you are called Nerd Freak, your name is forever Nerd Freak until your dead.

For Dagger, his name is inspired by someone once calling him/herself dagger. Now the name is recognize as one of the champion names of old, He work his way by using dagger blades fit for his size since he is still young. Until he reaches around young adult he won't be offered the weapons previous warriors has used in naming themselves Dagger. Some champions from the past usually have weapons that remained sealed until some decides to take the mantle in their name. Others who's name relies more on skill, techniques, abilities, which all results in feats that can be consider myth or legend status. For him, he wanted to honor the previous Dagger's and carry the legacy that they held even back then. If passing this test and succeeding in this mission will help him, then he will preform with all his soul.

After some minutes walking, he's introduce to his guide/teacher if need be. She had full body armor, with what can be seen blades of different sizes place all around her body. She has two on her back, two on the side hip, two on her bottom back side above the rear, four different blades she can pull out on from her shoulders and her side ankles. Overall, she has many blades all over her body. It's a wonder how she carries that much without some sort of problem. But being called Dagger, he's not one to judge, except in her combat abilities.

As for her Appearance, maybe young adult about her early or late 20s. Her battle suit seemed tight showing her curves, but as some muscle that you can distinguished when analyzing her body more. She has no helmet showing her black short hair, with sunglass over her eyes, and light brown skin. Already he can feel her gaze at him, this added to the fact her presence shows she has experience in fights before. When people are part of the intel division, most soldiers consider them the best of the best. For they are what many considered, unspoken rumors to their enemies, or silencers who suppress any information they deemed a threat. Intel Division has many infamous names, some are what bring boogie men to reality as some sick joke/mockery to anyone that works hard in life and family.

Standing in front of her, Mayhem smiled as she causally walks up to not only hug Blade, but kisses her in heated passion. Dagger can only show disgust in woman's romance as he prefers and either intelligent man or strong men that can stand on your side. At the moment, he doesn't want to think of any relationships with any men in mind. After Mayhem and Blade is finish she spoke in whisper that Dagger couldn't hear, but can figure out that some involve personal business. After she is done, Mayhem showed her usual expression which is sometime grim, angry, annoyance or other facial expressions that are stress on day to day life, "This is Blade, she specialize in using different forms of blade weapons. Blade will watch your progress and report to me about your performance. If there is anything Blade doesn't like, I'm not giving this mission, to hell with high command. However you do it exactly as your expected, I might be willing permit you this mission. But in turn Blade will be your guide/teacher since your still young, got it." She demand, in which he responds with a salute, "As you command, Sir."

Satisfied, she went back to her command center, ready for her next mission or reports in her absence. Blade and Dagger stand gauging each other as they stood for couple of minutes, then Blade spoke, "So your name is Dagger." She asked, it was a simple question, but had more demanding tone in her question.

"Yes, I suppose you already know what I am here for then?" Dagger said as matter of fact.

"Then you know I can report you, and have you training extra years despite what they might say to you, right?" Blade told Dagger, trying to see how he reacts.

"I suppose I will do my best, and I will preform with excellence if you demand of me." Dagger reply with conviction, she then grin at his response.

"You and I are going to get along, but in seriousness I will need to see how you preform this task. Disall is not someone to be trifled when in combat, she is like all others a traitor that must be killed at any costed, that or capture for demonstration." Dagger nod in reply, with both ready for their mission Blade and Dagger will follow the last coordinates where she was last located. If their intel is right, this should be easy enough for Dagger to prove his worth.

-0-0-0-

_(Peter's POV)_

_Where am I?_

_Peter slowly woke up to check his surroundings, to see him back at home once again. _

_"Accelerator Creed, are you up?" Shouted an familiar voice. Slowly getting up, Peter felt that name is familiar. From his surroundings he notice the room look all silver with blue lines all around him. No furniture, closet, or a doorway, except for a similar light hanging above with a speaker with his own bed. _

_"You better not be oversleeping again, I made us breakfast." Soon the walls revealed the outside where it is all sunny with a window separating him and outside. A closer look reveals an urban city, where he appears to be living in a skyscraper near the top. Hissing noise from his left showed some clothes to wear for the day. Some range from Blue and silver suit, to neon green with purple stripes and other suits he's not to familiar with them. Picking one, Peter or Accelerator put his clothes on rushing towards a wall, where an path revealed for him to run out towards the kitchen. _

_"Slow down Accel, you don't want to end up like last time." Everything almost seemed a blur, one moment you can see Accel in classroom with his friends who have silver skin with blue eyes, hair, and horns same as his own. Then there are some with mix blood hybrid from different species same as him, the memories of his family with his mother and sister. How they were enjoying their peaceful lives. _

_Then suddenly turn to see buildings burning, people screaming in fear and terror. Then out from the flames are soldiers in red and black shooting down anyone who resist them. Eventually his sister came in time to take him towards their secret chamber where the pod remain unused. He remembers some portal open called dimensional gate as his sister left him in the pod as he last saw her before slumber. _

-0-0-0-

(Normal POV)

**Unknown Location - Mickey, Bugs and Company**

Peter slowly open his eyes as he felt like tones of brick suddenly bash his head. As he slowly stood with slight headache, he took his surroundings to find himself in some desert. He tried adjusting his sights, covering his eyes with his hands to block out the sun. Once he look around he saw Mickey and Bugs already looking around to figure out where they are and what their next move will be from here.

"Peter." Turning to see who called out, Marcy moved towards him and held Peter close worried for his life, "I'm glad your okay, we were worried when that light engulf us." Mercy couldn't form words almost as she held him, almost as if he would the next second. Peter held her tight as she patted Mercy's back, Drake join in since he's now part of this group of people.

"Thanks for worrying, but what item are you talking about?" Asked Peter as he's unsure what happen.

"She means that item you held." Hearing Mickey, he turn to see both Mickey and Bugs standing right next to them.

"Yeah, that thing you had somehow created a portal that lead us here. How did you do that?" Bugs asked wondering how Peter did that. But from his expression, he has no idea as much as them, Peter shrug to confirm.

"Well, anyway we manage to arrive on another world it seems. But now I don't know where we have to go next?" Mickey seemed more lost then before, not only that he feels stuck on this world without any gummi ship at hand. There are keyblade wielders who have achieve space travel towards the stars before, but only to certain level you can achieve this ability. However many have commented that out of all keyblade wielders in history, Mickey seemed to achieve a high level of light magic then any wielder in their time. Some would claim to have wielders that have this level of light within them, but Mickey had outdone them more then others.

Back on task, they are now more lost then ever. But like many of keyblade masters have spoken "Let your heart be my guiding key", it isn't much, but Mickey has some idea what it means.

"Well Mick, If anything I say we should keep moving. We don't want to stand around if this sun gets more hotter." Bugs said while chewing on his carrot, "But which way?" Asked Mickey, Bugs being calm about the situation look around before pointing at one direction, "That way." Seeing as they have nothing much to go on, Mickey and company decide to follow since it was better then standing around.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Sweating from head to feet, our band of misfits are tired from the burning sensation of the sun. For Drake this was the worst thing to happen in his life, with his fur it was impossible to stay cool in this unbarring heat. As they traveled it became obviously clear that if something didn't happen soon, they would no doubt die in this desert. This had left someone having to carry Drake around as he couldn't move one inch after baring too much heat. Bugs offered to help even when he is grumbling about how heavy and hot Drake is with the sun barring down.

"It's... so... HOT!" Peter said with heavy breathing from all this heat, Marcy wasn't any better as she felt hot in those clothes she wore. If their was one upside to this heat, is the shade provided by either Peter or Bugs as they were tall enough to give some shadow to cool off their skin. But the bad part is the tall ones are suffering from this heat.

"You know... if we ever get... out of this... I swear to bring... a backpack of water... bottles with me." Mickey said between breaths, and all of them nodded in agreement since they will learn from this experience when traveling to different worlds, at least for now. Bugs suddenly stop as he saw something from the distance that suddenly made him drool.

"Hey look docs, look WATER." At the shouts of water everyone look towards Bugs direction seeing something different for each of them.

Bug's Hallucination, "I see lakes and ponds filled with water bottles, buckets filled with many vegetables, especially carrots!"

Marcy's Hallucination, "Hotel parking lots with swimming pools, coconuts, and... SIMON, I found you!"

Mcikey's Hallucination, "Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto, all my friends are here. I'm so glad to see you guys again!"

Peter's Hallucination, "Water, Water, WATER ALL AROUND, hold on tight my drooling tongue, papa's bringing dough tonight!"

Drake's Hallucination, while he cannot speak. He does see his pokemon trainer with his friends and family he missed with many galloons of water waiting for him. In the instant like Bugs and Mcikey's cartoon career, they had their leg back and sprint run leaving smoke behind. Ironic enough Peter, Marcy, and Drake followed suit doing something that only cartoon characters are able to preform. With fast pace almost similar to Sonic the Hedgehog running, except in cartoonish fashion. They eventually manage to reach their destination and jump at the same time diving in for water.

But then reality kick in and made them realize their is no water after sliding in the desert sand. They tried to spit out the sand from their mouths the best they can, this then resulted in them realizing this was nothing more then a mirage. Once they realize this, they sulk under their individual rain clouds trying to take rain drops from fake clouds. For a moment they said nothing then, "CURSE YOU MIRAGE!" All of them shouted in union as they are in desperate need of water.

"Ridiculous isn't it?" Bugs said to the audience.

**ANOTHER 2 HOURS LATER**

At this point, they will die of dehydration before thy would find any water anytime soon.

"It's hopeless, we'll never survive if we don't get water soon." Marcy cried out with little energy left before having her tongue hang out once more.

"Man... first time world traveling and I'm about tired of this nonsense." Peter spoke to no one except himself, which he doesn't realize is he's speaking out loud.

"I mean first I wake up, and find that the world I'm at is somehow an apocalyptic wasteland." Peter said to himself, not realizing he is thinking out loud instead of himself, "But found two people kind enough to explain after being capture by some weird people called mercenaries. Then somehow in that mess I end up in another world separated from Simon who let me in charge of Marcy. And now we're about to die thanks to that random object that has somehow drag us in worse situation then before." While everyone could hear him, they didn't bother listening since the sun is getting to everyone.

"Maybe... we might get lucky... when someone comes by at... some point..." Mickey said with his tired breath. As they make it towards endless desert, something came from the distance. Bugs tried to see what it was, but had saw some blur as he march onward. But as it became clear, the blur began to take form into some people riding camels heading their direction. Still too far for them too see, besides that Bugs suddenly realize what this meant.

With a shout for joy, Bugs got everyone's attention as they turn to face Bugs, "Everyone look, we have found people. We're saved!" Bugs shouts for joy made the people on camels turn towards them as they realize they are not alone.

"Wait, that's not a mirage? It's real! WE'RE ALIVE AND SAVED!" Peter spoke with joy as they soon ran towards them. With Drake and Marcy held on by Bugs and Peter respectively.

"You know what, things are finally going our way. And who knows something good might happen." Marcy thought as they were headings towards their next destination. But before they could go further they duck or block thanks to Bugs pushing everyone down and Mickey reflect spell. As Mickey kept the shield up only 2 shots were made, as they stop Mickey brought the shield down.

"What was heck was that?!" Peter shouted in fear.

"That was gun fire, we better move away from them." Mickey ordered as they were about to move, Mickey saw they were soon surrounded by people appearing out of the sand are some of the strangest creatures that Peter, Marcy and Drake have seen so far. They have green color on their body with black limp arms and legs with brown gloves and boots, a silver collars and a thin red line, red eyes and white circle around them, green hat and feather. Bugs and Mickey prepare themselves as they knew what they are now up against.

"Primids, annoying buggers." Bugs muttered to himself, Drake got himself ready taking on his fighting stance, while also keeping himself close to Marcy and Peter.

"Primids? Is that some new form of Heartless?" Peter asked, but notice the two are sweating a bit.

"No, they are dimensional beings that travel from one planet to another taking warriors from each world to their dimension. Their origin is unknown, but I have a feeling they are here for me and Micks here." Bugs said.

"Question is why aren't they attacking?" Mickey asked seeing them just standing around doing nothing at the moment. Suddenly more shots are fired as they came from the same direction as before. By the second shot someone appeared from behind the Primids, it was Blaster who is punching them left and right with her gun like knuckles. Without second thought Mcikey and Bugs had join in attacking the primids one by one, while the primids are more focus on the fighters leaving Peter and Marcy alone. Two of the Primids decide to attack Drake as one try to pounce it, Drake dodge in time and attacks head on knocking the Primid on it's back. Unlike the heartless the Primids show true endurance as it jump back up launching towards Drake from it's back.

Mickey swung his keyblade bashing the primids from the head to the side under the arms. Mickey then cast some Fire spell trying to burn them. So far it remained unaffected, then with some acrobats made quick attacks jumping around in hopes they be knock out. But that proven too hard as their endurance level is unlike anything he had faced before. Bugs had it hard as well, unable to defeat these monsters as easily with the heartless. Even his usual tricks are like his old days in Looney Tune cartoon. Blaster has it hard as them, showing signs of her slowing down after one punch to another. The only reason she has it easy is because her unusual fighting style. With every punch she leave a gun shot once she hits the target, knocking them back.

As the situation look worse, the heartless had appeared attacking the Primids, this left the group confused as to why they are fighting each other. Blaster then shouted, "Over here, come with me if you want to live, now!" She ordered, having no choice they followed behind as they escape the onslaught of the primids while the heartless did their job.

-0-0-0-

**Few Minutes earlier**

As the portal of darkness disappeared, Pete step out what can be assume another desert. As Pete look around, he saw nothing that would have any hints that someone was here.

"Hmm, I know she is here. He wouldn't have left me in the middle of this desert, but I'm curious as to where she's at now?" Suddenly he is tackled from behind as he shouted in pain from being punched and kick without mercy. Then without warning is face with an armored individual who had some gun on her fist pointed at his face, "Hold on, not the face I bruise easily." Pete panicked as his assailant could roll his/her eyes at his plight.

"I'm not going to hurt you idiot, I want to know who sent you?" In a quick response he mention his companion's name out of fear, "It was Bluto, he wanted to find the mercenaries since he couldn't keep his end of the deal because of what happen. So he wants to make it up by finding the mercenaries and make some new deal to make up for his mistakes." His assailant could only sweat drop at his pathetic attempt to save his own skin.

"Your looking for Blaster?" Pete didn't realize that he had his eyes closed and hands up when asked this question. He suddenly look at his assailant in surprise, as she then said, "I'm blaster, now what is this new deal that Bluto wants to offer?" Slowly Pete got up still afraid of her after this experience.

"Not sure, but I believe after some time he has been working with this Bowser fellow in making some army. Apparently he's having trouble with some new enemies he made while traveling in space. So Bluto is hired to fill in some ranks with your former deal, but with what's happening I be surprise if he's offering you some partnership with him and Bowser." Pete explained, Blaster took her helmet off showing her interest in this new deal that Bluto is willing to offer.

"This Bowser, is he that green shell turtle with yellow skin red hair and is leader of the Koopa Kindgom?" While Pete is somewhat freak out by her six eyes, he cannot deny the beauty she has despite being alien, shaking his head he explained, "Yes that's him, we made some deals with Bowser some mouths ago, but as time went by Bowser kept hitting one problem after another. We then went our separate ways handling different jobs and sorts until an new deal is made. Bluto is our leader, but that's only we agree to work together. Since our separation we keep dabs on each other to find out what's going on and what knot. Honestly I would have thought Bluto would have done something else by now, but it seems he's determine to work for Bowser. Guess this is one deal he can't refuse." Pete finish, leaving Blaster to her thoughts about this situation.

On one hand, with what has happen with her previous business, she'll have to fine some other work. On another hearing Bluto's suppose offer before hand is an opportunity not to waste. If everything goes as smoothly then she could regain her status since no doubt they have reported the incident that has happen. For now, she'll have to think about it and regroup with her trusted comrades that have survive this mess.

"Suppose I do take this offer, What is it that I get in return? I have to make it up to Mercenary Nation if I'm to take this deal." She told Pete, who rub his chin thinking about what is said, but then shrug and told her, "Beats me, he didn't offer any details. But I do know the gang will all be there, his current plan involving taking information about the One Ring. Although from what I hear things didn't work out." Pete said, before Blaster could asked more the two heard some shouting from behind, they weren't sure as the distance was too far. Without warning Blaster fire one of her concentrated bullets at them, trying to scare them off. And then charge at them without Pete.

"Hey wait a minute!" Pete shouted, suddenly his senses went off. Thanks to some magical influence from the darkness, he can sense creatures while not heartless, but those with dark intentions. From where she shot at there appeared some creatures he's not familiar with, although he can't see that far, he summoned his usual heartless which consist of Shadows, Soldiers and Large Bodies. He may not be strong in the darkness, but his influence none the less is still present in the dark ranks. Ordering them to protect Blaster, they went off as they attack the strange creatures.

-0-0-0-

**Present Time**

As they escape from the Primids lead by Blaster, they keep running toward Pete who then creates a dark portal right behind them as the Primids fell in too late to respond. As they fell the group realize they are now in hot waters with another enemy that has them surrounded.

"Great, out of the frying pan and into the fire." Mickey almost growled, but kept it to himself.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the little mouse and his band of buffoons." A Familiar voice Mickey recognize, turning to face Pete who was standing smug as his small band of heartless has them surrounded.

"Pete!" Mickey shouted un surprise, haven't seen him in ages since their golden times, "What are you doing, and why have you command these heartless?" Mickey demanded, as Pete laugh at his orders.

"Well aren't you funny, as if I would obey a pipsqueak like you. After all, I've long since been working around different worlds as one of their hired helpers." Pete spoke proudly of himself.

"You mean as a hired thug." Bugs bluntly said having some idea what Pete and his friends are up too. Some of his friends he work with in their looney tunes days are now hired thugs for some criminals from other worlds.

"Humph, well whatever you think, I'll have you know that my reputation is most respected as second to Bluto. Heh, he's got a plan that is beyond your little brains could comprehend, in fact I don't even know what his plans are that's how good he's at this job." Pete laugh only for Blaster to mutter "That's not something to be proud about" almost embarrassed she's working with this idiot. Regardless Mickey and Bugs quietly hatch a plan to escape this situation, First it has to do with timing and teamwork from both ends.

"Say eh, Pete. What is this plan your hatching?" Pete was about to answer with his monologue, but Blaster shoved him away.

"Don't fall for his tricks, he's obviously distracting you from their escape. You should finish them off while we still have a chance." Blaster was about to attack, but is held back by Pete who argued, "Whoa there little missy, that's not part of the plan." What infuriate Blaster more then fighting is being called like Missy, Lady and so forth seeing herself a warriors over being a woman. That sometimes annoyed her how they view her as such, especially those who belong in the old cartoons.

"Okay that's it. I want to make this clear, one I am a warrior just like everyone else, and two called me Missy like that again and I will personally rip your manhood in one shot." While Blaster and Pete had some argument, Mickey ready himself to perform one of his strong magic spells, Bugs on his end as another capsule for this occasion known as "AMCE Air travel" at hand. For Bugs he carries at least about some more in his pockets(how many?) with quick precision Mickey cast his Aero spell right below them launch the gang up into the sky. This forces Pete and Blaster back as they could do nothing but watch as they lift themselves up. Once high enough Bugs unleashed the capsule, revealing an artificial cloud forming underneath catching everyone.

With some rope around it's suppose face, Bugs pull on the ropes as he shouted, "Hi ho Silver away!" By it's incredible speed the cloud flew away before Pete can call on the heartless to catch them. Back on the Ground Pete could feel himself sweat bullets as Blaster turn with a venomous glare as Pete could only sheepishly grin under her gaze, without warning she bash his head and said, "You twit!"

-0-0-0-

**Mickey and Company - Desert Shore**

After awhile they finally came to shore where their cloud friend puff into oblivion. Mickey had then cast a small, but strong enough aero spell underneath catching from falling as they landed with thud on their butts.

"Oh man, what a ride." Pete expressing his excitement.

"Easy for you to say, at least you don't have to deal with long hair." Marcy's hair is pushed back from the wind blowing at the sky.

"Eevee." Drake said with dizziness.

"That... was close." Mickey comment.

"Eh no worries, after all we had this right." Bugs told them only to receive a smack behind his head from Mickey who is exhausted by now.

"Come on, we have to see where we are now." Mickey taking the lead, everyone else followed as they travel on shore to see where they need to head next. As they walk they finally found themselves some water they can use and food they desperately needed. By now it is afternoon and the sun is starting to set for the day. Mickey has guessed it's around at least 5 to 6pm by now. Using what munny Mickey had in his pockets, he paid for the meals they missed and for some saved for his newly brought backpack. The way this world is set in, he shouldn't have been able to find these backpacks.

"Ah, finally some decent meals." While on the last world they couldn't do much thanks to what happen. This time they are together, and have ways of paying these meals they want. Especially Marcy who ate more then the guys, not realize how staved she was until now.

"So now what?" Peter asked who is now ready for anything at this point.

"Well, we won't find anything at this desert, so I suppose we'll have to find other places to travel." Mickey said to the group, at which Bugs took the initiative to walk towards two people who are discussing something close to the shores as camels walk or in this case run since they had numbers on their saddles for some sport.

-0-0-0-

**Moments Earlier Again - Robin and Asneeze**

Earlier on we have Robin of Loxley who has breaking out of prison thanks to his new friend Asneeze. Sometime ago Robin was captured by his enemies, since he took part in the crusades lead by King Richard. In their captivity, Asneeze had devised a plan for their escape which in honestly was surprisingly easy. As they escape along with their fellow inmates. Robin plans on swimming towards England since well, for reasons to him.

"Thanks again my friend, I own you a great debt of gratitude, my name is Robin of Loxley." He introduce himself.

"And my name is Asneeze, I'm glad to have met you when we did." Asneeze to his friend.

"Yes, fair the well my friend. I have some business I must attend too and I hope we would meet in the future someday." Robin said with a smile.

"But before you go, I have a favor to asked. I need you too keep on my son, Achoo."

"Bless you."

"Nononono, Achoo is my son. He's a transfer student in England, I want you to keep an eye on him, he's head strong and cocksure, or is it the other way around." Just as Robin is about to say something, Bugs comes in to asked them, "Eh pardon me Docs, but can you help us for a moment." The two look around before looking down to see Bugs staring at them.

"Huh, for a moment I thought I heard something." Robin said looking around.

"You did doc look down." Bugs told him as they look at Bugs again.

"And what are we suppose to be looking at?" Robin asked.

"How about at the rabbit talking to you." This made Robin and Asneeze jump back as Robin jump on Asneeze's arms.

"It is a demon rabbit." Asneeze said in his language, but Bugs understand since he has subtitles to tell him what Asneeze said about him.

"Oh sorry, I'm in my disguise." Bugs threw a smoke bomb clouding their sights, as he change form. Eating one of his special carrots, he transform into his Robin Hood costume.

-0-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-

The background turn black as smoke soon covered the area with a light shining down from above.

_From the producers of AMCE corporation, comes to you there most ingenuous invention yet. We here at AMCE give you the newest product "AMCE Food Auto-Changer Costume" Design to give you whatever abilities you can find in any fiction. For one costume allow you to change into comic book hero Superman, for fairy tale character Prince Charming, holiday special Santa Claus or for sci-fi fans Captain James T Kirk of Star Trek. With our AMCE Products we will provide you with the best of the best for our customers. _

_And now for our favorite cartoons Bugs Bunny, he will used this special carrot like products brought to you by AMCE. Bugs can now transform into "Wabbit Hood" with the abilities of robin hood, he can shot arrows, swordsmen skills, swing from one rope to another, and great marksmanship. Bugs can now mimic the abilities of Robin Hood as his doppelganger. So much so no one can tell the difference unless he mention it or they lack intelligence. _

_Warningdonot__usedthisproductafter12hourssideeffectsareitchingsneezingcommoncolddiarrheabuttcrapsorothersideeffectsonthislistonceproductisbroughtnocallsorrefundsbroughttoyoubyAMCE _

Soon everything went back to normal as we follow back to the schedule chapter in Fanfiction.

-0-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-

Robin soon got down trying to forget that happen as Asneeze brush himself of dust.

"Right, are you a fan or something?" Seeing as Bugs disguise himself as Robin before the story just started.

"I had heard of your adventures in the crusades, such terrible stories that I have to bring back my biggest fan him to England as soon as possible." Bugs acted as he would have in his show biz days. Ironic enough his characters traits allowed him to fool others on other worlds, seeing his act is working Robin shook his hand as he introduce himself, "Well fanboy, I'm happy your concern. But fear not, I plan on returning to England. I just have to wait for the ties before I'm off, won't you join me my friend." Robin said with his confident expression.

"Yep, but first I have to get my friends. There right about there together, if you don't mind kind sir." Bugs asked with sounds of innocence since he can be sometimes if he wants too.

"No problem, I will be ready by the time you come back." Bugs nodded as he left to get his friends, while Robin said his last greetings.

"And fair the well to you Asneeze, I will also take care of Achoo. I swear on my fathers honor, from the blood of my heart, to my-" He is then interrupted by Bugs who cough gaining his and Asneeze attention.

"Ah, your back." Robin said surprise by how quick Bugs came back.

"Yep, this is your fan club, Peter Cree, Marceline or Marcy for short, her pet Fox-Dog Drake, my pal Micks and me Bugsy." Bugs introduce themselves, since they are trying to preserve what order for this world, Bugs has been helping Mickey in acting. Since being famous actors for their respective cartoons, Mickey had more of an honest way of speaking, this is why Bugs has to teach him some acting stills to make this job easier.

"You better get going, your going to miss the tie." Asneeze reminded them.

"Yes well, nice to meet you until we meet again." Robins charge off towards the ocean as the gang look at him weird, but seeing their last adventure was no different from this one, they might as well go with it. So with heavy breathing and many shenanigans ahead, they went off to the new world.

**Opening Sequence**

_As the song in instrumental form plays, _

_we look towards the sky replace with an medieval map showing their destination._

_While it make marking of their journey the title is open with some strange men wearing tights._

_They dance around then replace with some men in front and a princess beside them. _

_The leader stands tall with his arms on his waist until pulling out an bow and arrow,_

_shooting at random direction, then once hitting it's mark he swing on the rope attach the arrow._

_Pulling the words down with tree branches growing around the words and some guys hanging around, and dancing. _

**England Tightwood**

-0-0-0-

**England shores - 10 day swimming**

On some high walls, an post sign saying England is place near the shores. Near the ocean is six individuals who are tired as hell. In fact the most insane thing they just did and SOMEHOW made it here is almost impossible to imagine. All of them are covered in seaweed while somehow Mickey, Bugs, and Robin are also covered in kisses from their trip(Mermaids)

"Home! HOME! ENGLAND!" Robin shouted then kissed the sand like crazy before spitting it out, for our five travelers they were experiencing the same thing.

"Land! LAND! FOOD!" They end up eating the sand thinking it was some barbecue restaurant on sales. The moment Marcy, Peter and Drake tasted the sand, they realize it was all in their imagination. Spitting out the sand from their mouths, Bugs and Mickey were a little too late on their reaction, spitting sand out like some fountain at Robin who in turn spit out their sand the same.

Mickey look at Bugs with an annoyed glare as he finally said, "Next time... I will get us a ride." Mickey huffed after that slowly standing up as Bug follow suit, the rest followed behind them as Robin says about a horse.

Sometime later thanks to Mickey finding some place for them to rest, once again they have to chow down on the food with everyone agreeing to rest before they move on again. At the same time Robin manage to find a horse to rent(seriously?), this took most of Mickey's munny from his saving. Thankfully he has some to spare yet, just now he has at least nearly 10 thousand Munny in all 4 pouches. Good thing he learn some tricks on how to turn Munny into currency of the said world they are visiting.

While Peter and Marcy had no skills to ride a horse, they respectively rode with Bugs and Mickey as Drake sat right behind Marcy. Ever since Drake has been found by Marcy, he's been sticking like glue to keep her safe and to one day find his friends once more. As they rode the path following Robin, they soon came across somebody that is being beaten up by knights in poorly fit armor from 6 to 1. The person in question had clothing similar to where they had swam from making Robin look at a picture and back calling out, "Ahchoo?" And everyone from Bugs, Mickey, Peter, Marcy, Drake(saying eevee), and the knights said, "BLESS YOU!" Then returning to beating the living snot out of the guy. While Mickey and Bugs got off helping Marcy and Peter off as Drake jump off on his own.

"That must be him." Robin saying to himself. Once they got ready Bugs was first tapping one knight from behind, as the knight turn he met Bugs Mallet smashing his face, then started to see stars. The other five notice their bubby down so they were about to charge only to slam into some invisible shield by Mickey's Reflect spell.

"Very handy for crazy boyfriends or girlfriends." Bugs told the audience. Blasted off by it's counter spell, drake took this moment to grab all five and pile them next to their bubby about to get up. As the guy was about to attack Robin came in punching him then grab his head as another knight somehow got up ready to fight.

"Watch my back." Robin called out only to have the knight punch his back as the stranger or Achoo as Robin called him said, "Your back just got punch." Feeling annoyed he just grunted, "Thank you." As Drake knock the guy out, the Robin finish his fight.

Once everything is done, they introduce themselves to Achoo, "Yo man thanks for the help." Doing some fancy handshake as Bugs followed along.

"Wait, your name... is Ahchoo?" Marcy asked in surprise.

"And what's wrong with that?" Achoo said sounding suspicious.

"Nothing, just curious." Marcy sigh in relief when Ahchoo took no offense to the question.

"It's not over yet." Mickey told them as he, Bugs and Drake held their fighting stance as the guard somehow had some fight left in them. Worst their numbers somehow increase, now they have at least 30 knights surrounding them.

"Hold on, why were you guys trying to beat Ahchoo up?" Peter asked only to receive them saying, "Bless you!" This earn a tick mark, annoyed by this comedic world.

"Nononono, that's my name Ahchoo. Also before you bad guys fight, I need some air." He bend down towards his sneakers, pushing some button that is somehow pumping air into his shoes. After 5 pushes Achoo stood back up ready, "Alright we're ready." Taking the fighting stance once more. At this point, Peter gave up trying to reason with people since some of them are crazy and insane for that matter.

**Warning! **

**Warning!**

**Combat Mode Engage!**

Bugs whispered, "Alright you take half on the left and I take half on the right." While the plan sound good, Mickey shook his head in disagreement.

"That won't work, we're out numbered." Mickey pointed out until Robin added, "Fanboy, Ahchoo, do you know... Praying Mantis?" It then click and the two grin at what he's thinking and nodded. Once they face the knights, the three started to shout and make crazy noise or poses as they prepared to fight. Mickey could only facepalm at their ridiculousness, then went off to attack the first guy charging. With his keyblade skills, he charge right underneath the knight making him trip and fall flat on his face. Then jump on the second knight who tried to fight only to be swatted at least 4-5 times leaving him unconscious. Then he twirl twice to knock to guys down, the proceed to attack another knight.

Robin and Bugs ended up mimicking one another, Robin went punching a bunch at the knights chest then spin kick his head. Another knight tried to attack only to receive a backhand punch by lifting his arm up from the knight behind. Then proceed to double attack two knight from his left and right in some crazy Kung fu style where he took turns punching both guys then finished with both fist punching them at the same time. Bugs being smaller then average person by half size could only punch upward on the first knight, then stomp on the second knight sneaking behind same with robin, and proceed to punch him 10 times before lights out. Then flipping backwards from the third knight's surprise attack. As the knight turn around he got the snot beaten as Bugs with gravity defying stunt proceed to kick the guys with his arm crossed, making the knight look like some punchbag using his head before knock out.

Afterwards Robin and Bugs fought side by side as they beat the living crap out of the unfortunate knights trying to attack. Once the two are out the next knight thought he can take the both of them, only to be reminded that he was out match as the two punch the knight at the same time, Robin for the head and Bugs around the stomach. They both quick nod at each other works, before then proceeding to the next guy, where Ahchoo is also finishing some knights with his skills. The first guy he uppercut, then second guy he punch across the cheek, then third guy he jump kick. From their he then jump rolled and stood in the front middle of two knight as he bash their heads together. Once done is join by Robin and Bugs who proceed to use Kung Fu moves at the knights.

Drake was surprisingly hesitate in his attacks, what many not realize is his struggle to defend his new friend or break his rule to attack humans. To make things worst, the knights haven't let him a moment to breath. This forced him to defend Marcy and Peter with little intention of fighting. If looking at him closely you can see him struggling with his inner thoughts as he wanted to take them out like any fights. At the same time, can't used his full strength since humans can be weak at times, his trainer has always tried to train him to get stronger in battles with others like him, not for human fights since they could be killed easily.

"What are you doing, you have to fight Drake?" Marcy worriedly asked, seeing Drake hesitate in attacking them. Which was bad since these guys gave them a smug expression showing they have no concern for their well being once they are done.

"Now girly, your pet is doing the right thing. You and your pals will be arrested by law of Prince John and his sheriff. But if you cooperate we'll let you go, if you pay 1 thousand pieces for each of you." This alarmed them, especially Peter who look in shock at their claim.

"Wait, that's 3 thousand for the three of us!" Peter shouted in surprise.

One of them then shrug then explain, "Not really, that pet of your would make a fine trophy in the royal castle for Prince John. He loves fur coats, especially the fox kind of coat. And as for your girly friend, that be up to Prince John. He loves to hang out with woman." Before more is said, Drake made a surprise attack using his quick attack bashing the guys stomach then proceeding to quickly finish the knights surrounding them as they are taken out in 1 second each. When it was done all the knights are taken care of as you can see Drake growl with anger. He maybe considered an animal by humans, yet his species is able to understand and feel the same as any other person. Hearing their dark intention made him snap as he decide to fight only when necessary against humans.

"Thank you." Marcy said as she hug him with some affection. Drake purred at her warm touch along with Peter petting his head. By the time all was said and done, the knights couldn't fight no longer as many rush to escape these crazy people. Once the fighting is done, Robin stood straight with a smile at their handy work.

**Combat Mode Disengage**

**Reward: Experience**

"Well done everyone, and especially you my furry friend. That is some impressive skills you display, little slow on the fight but incredible never the less." Robin congrats them as he then pets his head while ruffling his fur. Drake smiled at the praise as this reminded him of his days with his trainer. But now has new friends that he must protect for this journey.

"Yeah man, how you moved around those guys was zip-zip and pow! I have never seen a fox do that before." Ahchoo said, making Drake annoyed for being mistake for a fox.

"Technically I think he's an fox and dog mix, but anyway let's move on." Robin told the group as they were about to move only to hear someone shouting, "ARGH, you haven't seen the last of us!" The one knight left behind said as Robin proceed to pull his bow and his arrows which all 6 are attach together. With precise aim and accuracy he fired his arrows which then made the knight stuck against the tree behind him as all six made sure he wouldn't move from his spot too soon.

"You seen the last of us." The Knight nervously smiled as the group then leaves the area along with the knight who later left once they were gone. But what both parties didn't realize is someone jump from the tree branch namely Z9. After their flashy escape from the Knights of the Round, Z9 took the effort to search for them once more. After finally reaching this world, he discovered where they are heading and put a anonymous tip to their knights that they will be attack from a group of bandits. When they arrived they got beaten just as he predicted, but not the way it was suppose to be handled. He pulled one of Robin's arrow examining it since he precisely aimed around the knight.

"What a disappointment." He said then snap the arrow in half with his index finger and thumb, glaring at the direction Peter and his friends went. He will not and never care for others, but he will gladly accept challenges for great fights. The way Peter is heading has to be change and Z9 will make this change just to fight him later in the future, after all if he's babysitting this brat, why not bring ruin in his path just to straighten Peter out.

-0-0-0-

**England Tightwood - Daytime**

A dark portal opens as someone by the name of Bing falls out. Shaking her head she took her surroundings before looking at the portal vanishing saying, "You shithead." Frustrated by her friends reactions to seeing each other again. It has been days since then as she explore the world knowing to avoid the public, after her last world trip went wrong, she wanted to not wear a maid dress or worst. So for now Bing just hanged out and did what she wanted away from everyone. It was hard at first, but she eventually got the hang of things. Now the only problem is how to escape this planet, while these days she travels alone, she sometime has friends and family along for the ride, her only thoughts now is to kick that guy for sending her to this random world.

"As soon as I see that guy again, I'll personally kick him in the balls." Bing said as she glance around trying to figure out her next destination, she saw something from afar, two of them as they seemed to be the only one's here, "Huh, better then nothing." With great sprint she ran towards the two, unaware of her approaching them.

From the other end, Pete and Blaster had arrive in England since they had nothing better to do. When looking for Mickey and company, some of the folks said about heading to England with Robin of Loxley. Unaware of the heroes traveling by swimming, they used the dark portal to travel here an instant. Which left them searching for 3 days by now. Pete wanted to leave since he was already behind schedule with Bluto, Blaster on the other hand kept on searching. Wanting to find them just to save her own skin from her failed operations. Plus if she captures the two, they be worth more as they are representatives of great cartoon characters, that would have paid off any debts, failed mission and anything since they are worth lots then many would realize.

"I'm telling you, their not here. We been searching for who knows how long, I mean this Robin fellow could have been anywhere at this point." Pete told Blaster like a bunch of times, but regardless she ignored him and went doing her own business.

"And I will say it again as many times over, we will not stop until they are found, is that cle-" Before she could finish Bing slam into Pete right around his stomach as he fell back hitting the floor hard. Blaster had to blink a bunch of times just to make sure that it wasn't a hallucination. Bing on the other hand had felt dizzy as she should have warn them instead of ramming into the big guy, but wanted to be fun about it.

"Ugh, what the heck hit me." Pete groaned rubbing his head, when looking down at his suppose attacker, it was the same person he met at the realm of darkness.

"Wait, your that girl from back then." Pete said slowly getting up, just as Bing got up as well. Seeing him brought a smile and said, "Hey there, I didn't think you be here." She might be considered a ditz at times, but she never forgets friendly faces, even if they are jerks.

"Who's this." Already Blaster feels annoyed by this girl, holding one of her arms in place from trying to shoot her from instincts. Taking notice of Blaster Bing stood and wave at her, "Sorry, didn't see you. Name's Bing, I just happen to be in this Planet, though I am curious as to what you guys are doing her?" She asked. Something in Blaster click as she remembers her name, "Bing? Does you happen to be related to Ming and Ning?" Questionings Bing in which she nodded yes, then without warning Blaster punch Bing's face taking her head off like a shotgun leaving no remains. Startled by this, Pete moved the body away in panic.

"What the heck was that?!" Pete asked only to hear giggles as Bing stands up once more in perfect condition.

"That's always funny." She said and turn to Pete, "First time seeing someone regenerate so quickly?" In reality our jaws usually drop as far as our mouths can reach, but Pete was having an cartoonish moment where his jaw touch the ground hanging low, literally at how casual Bing took that assault on her wellbeing.

"Bing like her other sisters have this insane regeneration abilities that allow her to heal instantly, along with resurrection when all her body parts to her very last blood cell is revive without problem. I just did that because I needed to kill them once, and they own me for wrecking my later business before this one." While the explanation is somewhat reasonable, Pete just doesn't like killing in general. Granted he has done them, but because he wasn't watching or there to see it happen. Being a cartoon, he's used to people stopping him from making these plans succeed or beats to good guys without killing. Traveling to different worlds, he's used to the idea of killing others, but the method used now is different as it felt cold and realistic. Ironic since he plays the bad guy role, but tries to forget those moments.

"Okay, but if you disagree you don't just shoot them. Although you can beat them up, but killing is no way to handle things. And before you say anything I have killed before, I just would rather end them without a hitch or being some tormentor. There are limits you know, and just shooting them out of nowhere is not one of those I will never cross." Blaster admits to herself, that despite Pete being a coward has more guts to stand up to people like her. That in itself is impressive, but doesn't like being told about morals/lectures of life. Those are usually for the simpler folks who are meant for the slaughter as Blaster thinks of them.

"Fine, but if any of her sisters come here, I will blow some heads off." Blaster promised, then left the two alone making Pete more confused.

"Is this normal for someone to shot you like that?" Pete asked.

"Yep, me and my sisters have always dealt with these problems. Most of jerks, but I like the heroes when fighting them, I think few I have dated before." The last part Bing muttered to herself, Pete then asked, "How many sisters do you have?"

"20 others, all on the same day Mother had a busy day." When she followed Blaster, Pete's jaw fell like before very shock and question how their mother had this many kids, shaking his head.

-0-0-0-

**Loxley Castle - Robin and Company**

After their long trip, they finally made their destination. Which happens to be his family castle, with pride Robin announce, "Here she is friends, Loxley Halls. Passed down for 7 generations." They can tell he is proud of his heritage, this brought a smile to everyone else's face as the moment pass.

"Okay, let's go." Suddenly by impossible odds, the castle is being moved like it was made of wood. The castle moved without any logic making everyone jaw's drop, while Robin, Ahchoo, Marcy, Peter and Drake's jaw drop like normal. Mickey and Bugs along with the horses drop more cartoonish, Robin immediately got off and then grab hold of the castle as he tried to hold it back from moving away and shouting 'stop the castle'. Then the man guiding the castle turns to face Robin in annoyance.

"You there, I demand to know what is going on here!" Robin shouted angry at the man, he is then offered some paper, "Read it and weep." Is his only reply. Once opening the papers, it as stated.

_here ye, here ye,_

_ for failure to pay back taxes or the lands castle and properties or the family of Loxley, _

_shall be taken by your payment. _

_Sign Prince John's royal academy_

_HMR Blockhead_

"This is a sham, I've vow here and now. I shall restore my castle to it's rightful place." Robin swore, only to eb waved off by the man saying, "You vow, we move. LET'S GO BOYS, TAKE IT OUT!" The man laugh as the horses kept on pulling the cart with very impossible strength. As this was going on, the ive traveler's and their horses haven't awaken from their shock as they can't comperhend what just happen. What remains are rumble and some sighs of his former castle last stands. With Robin in his sorrows, Ahchoo took this moment to try and get the others out of their shocked state.

"Yo, how long are you planning being frozen statue." This woke them up as Bugs and Mickey fix their jaws back in place. Once they did, they fix their respective horse's jaw as well. The others soon got off once they were over what was happening.

"Okay, can I just asked, how the LIVING...heck did they manage to cart wheel a frickin castle?!" Peter shouted in both confusion and possibly annoyance at the worlds they have traveled so far.

"It's official, we're in another parody world." Mickey said with his hand up at their misfortune.

"Parody world?" Marcy asked curious by that term.

"What you lot don't know, a parody world is similar to cartoon world's but has more realistic feel to them. Unlike cartoons where the laws of psychic is totally whack, these worlds are more reality base, but somehow has cartoon psychics. This includes 4th wall breaking, surviving death defying stunts and other ridiculous notions. That's why this world is more parody base, just like the author can be seen on this world then most." Ahchoo explained, once again making the other's jaw drop as the ridiculous of this world.

"What, did I miss something?" Both Mickey and Bugs shook their heads at Ahchoo's explanation.

"No, it's just we're not used to many people knowing about other worlds and stuff." Bugs said fixing their jaws.

"Well don't worry. While your here you should get used to the fact that some us main characters are aware of these worlds. Once you leave, you'll probably forget this ever happen, be best for all of you, right?" They nodded in agreement, meanwhile Robin found that one of his faithful servants is still alive calling himself Blinkin. He explain how Robin no longer has his Father, Mother, brothers, his dog pongo, his gold fish goldy, and his cat dead from choking. While also giving him his last gift from his father as Robin wants to honor his wishes. In good spirits Robin walk towards his new friends, as Ahchoo has finished his end.

"Hello my friends. I want you to meet my loyal companion Blinkin, these are my friends Drake the Fox and Dog mix, Marcy the colorful blue skin girl, Pete with every big horse ears or is it rabbit ears, Micks the Rat with his friend Fanboy the long eared one, and this is Ahchoo." Robin introduce to Blinkin.

"Hey how are you doing." Offering his hand, But Blinkin miss aimed his hand ram it up Between Ahchoo's legs by accident.

"It's alright, Blinkin just can't see." Robin told his friends and whispered, "He's also deaf."

"What, who said that?" Blinkin demanded, but is not replied like usual.

"Come now, let us leave this depressing place and find ourselves a new home." Robin cheerfully said, trying to hide his depression and moving on from all that was here.

-0-0-0-

**Open field - Pete, Blaster, and Bing**

Walking around aimlessly had become a habit at this point.

"How long are we going to search this world?" Bing groaned already bored of this walking.

"Don't ask me, I'm not in charge." Pete told Bing who is tired and ready to leave. But Blaster refuse as she didn't want to move on until she had her revenge on those who lead to this situation. Pete on his end didn't know the details too well except that Bluto screwed up big time and now has to fix this mess before it got out of hand.

"Why are we searching around this again?" Bing asked a reasonable question, but is soon threat by Blaster nearly touching her chin. Blaster can and will shot others by simple touch once she had her hands into a fist. This allows her to make sneak attacks that would have been impossible by normal means.

"If you must know we are searching for those annoying bastards who had ruined my operations on that world. Furthermore, when I get back I'll personally have my tropps slaughter those disgusting Oozer's for what they had done." Returning to leading them, Bing look at Pete who shrug since he has no idea what happen as much as her. Once more they walk until they could see what appeared to be some average castle from a distance, give or take they would have an hour before reaching the castle.

"Well, I guess it's better then nothing." As Blaster slowly walk over she was stop by Bing angrily in front of Blaster then shouted, "Like hell we're going over there." She said pointing with her thumb and continued, "It was bad enough from the last world I had to wear a maid's dress, hear me A FRICKEN MAID'S DRESS and I it humiliating before I left. I'm not and WILL NOT be made to wear another dress again. If your going to that castle, you better bring some reinforcements cause I-"

**WHACK**

Without warning Blaster simply karate chop around her neck knocking her out, Blaster then pick Bing up over her shoulders ready to move, "Alright let's move."

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT YOU KNOW!" Pete shouted with his eyes bugle out.

"Right, like you would have done anything different as you know doubt would have asked politely instead of hitting some girl!" Blaster made the accusation, since she is familiar with cartoon characters and how they behave. Pete shoulders drop and hang his top half down at Blaster's reckless decisions.

"Alright, at least you didn't shot her this time. I can't get over the fact regenerations is such as thing, seriously what kind of sick power is that to just regenerate, in our days we just simple acted dead when necessary." Pete spouted on about his days in cartoons. Blaster could only shake her head and wonder how he's in this line of work. As they walk, Blaster could not help but giggle at herself as she plans to put Bing in some funny yet humiliating situation once more.

-0-0-0-

**Another Open Field - ****Robin and Company**

With Blinkin now joining them, the group moved on steady pace. Blinkin is now riding on the horse rightfully behind someone since he's blind, as Robin and ahchoo took turns riding the horse since they had didn't mind walking on the grass. For the others Drake decided to walk every now and then since he didn't want to be lazy on this trip. Every now and then the group would get off their horse and take some break since they sat on those saddles for far too long.

"Where are we going Robin?" Asked Mickey since it seems they had no destination in mind, or that he simply had not told them anything worth while information.

"Well, from when I was last in England, their is a place known as Sherwood forest I like to place myself. Since my castle is in ruin, I vow that in time will restore my family's honor and take back what was once this beauty land and country. But first, a good hiding spot is necessary." Robin said with confident that make anyone blink at how calm and calculating or is simply insanely good at what he does, which is questionable to say the least.

As they traveled, they soon came across some thing in the distance running towards them.

"What on earth is that?" Bugs asked using his right hand to cover his eyes from the sun and squinted to get better look. As it turns out, a boy is running towards them with his arms waving and almost screaming like crazy, saying "help me and save me". The boy then make a sudden stop as if he was looking at some people watching from their TV screen as he place two hands on his face and screamed in terror, then ran towards then others for safety.

"Yo doc, what's up?" Bugs asked the boy and he pointed behind him, "Their after me." They look where he came from and heard the most peculiar people having one hand on their mouths like trumpets and the other holding their steeds. The one leading them wears a different uniform and some sort of badge on his chest. As they move closer to them they stop in front of the group as the leading man demanded, "Over that boy hand!"

If this was a cartoon show all of them would have question marks appearing over their heads, Marcy then corrected the man leading his group, "Sir, I think you mean hand over that boy." Marcy stated.

"Ah yes, my bad thank you milady." He said embarrassed at his incorrect talking again.

"Who's demand it?" Robin question with the man replying, "Sheriff of Rottingham." He said while brushing some of his hair on the side.

"And what has the boy done?" Robin asked once more as the Sheriff reply, "He was caught poaching on the forest he deer to king's dare." The Sheriff lowered his head embarrassed by how he said it.

"You mean dare to kill a king's deer." Marcy corrected him once more, "Yes thank you again."

"And this is an offense?" Robin taking the Sheriff's attention to him once more, "One punishable by death, where have you been?" The Sheriff question Robin.

"Fighting with King Richard in the crusades, unfortunately my father couldn't get me in the national guard." Robin bluntly stated as some of them made fake gasp at the Sheriff's expense.

This made him stutter trying to get his words out while being angry at Robin, "How dare you talk to me in that fashion, who are you!" Sheriff demand.

"I'm Robin of Loxley." Is his reply as the Sheriff then ready to pull his sword out, stating he wants to see how good Robin is at his swordsmanship, unfortunately his sword is somehow broken as Robin simply cut the strap on the saddle as the Sheriff is now hanging underneath the horse making the others laugh at his expense once more.

"I was angry at you, but now I'm pissed off!" Sheriff shouted only to be insulted by Ahchoo, "Pissed off, if I was in your shoes I worry about being pissed on." This made them chuckle at the Sheriff.

"You know this wasn't a smart thing, I'll pay for this!" Everyone then agreed, but he realize he made another mistake, "You'll pay for this, KILL THEM!" The Sheriff ordered, suddenly out of nowhere some dark portals started to appear around them, frighten the horses started to run with the Sheriff still underneath as his head bop up and down, while his guards made their retreat trumpet music as they ran for their lives.

This left the group with the now heartless appearing from the dark portals. This spook them for a moment as Robin drew his sword, while Blinkin is trying to figure out what is going on around him.

"Well, this is new." Robin said unsure what to make these creatures. This spook the horses as some of them fell off, bugs and Mickey prepared themselves for this fight as Bugs drew his sword which was a rubber chicken with boxing gloves for his arrows.

"Stay close, the heartless are tricky bunch, so stay sharp." Mickey warned.

"Heartless? What they lost their hearts of something?" Ahchoo asked, this earned a chuckle from Bugs covering his mouth knowing about these creatures.

"What's that, Kingless?" Blinkin, he was moved away with the kids as they knew not to get in their way. Ahchoo then grab his own sword similar to Robin since they started traveling together.

**Warning **

**Warning **

**Preparing for Battle Phase**

**Heartless Type: Cavalry(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - E

Strength: Average

Abilities: Lancer Charge

Offence: Lance and Sword strike

Defense: Medium Resistance + Armor(certain times)

Weakness: Horse back rider

Description: This type can come in two different forms, one is without armor as the horse body is colored blue with clear yellow eyes. The horse mouth is like alligator teeth with pointy leg ends. The saddle is colored red with the heartless symbol on it's forehead and average pony tail in black color. The rider in question has green like cloth covering it's entire body with a helmet and feathery end at the top back hanging down. The eyes are shown from behind the helmet covering it's face. Similar to a soldier heartless, it's key difference is the feet are covered in metal boots with it's claw like hands also in armor like gauntlet.

By themselves they are easy to defeat since they can't be only riding fast or standing still since they are able to catch fast moving targets on the run. At times they wear heavily body armor which then makes them silver from top to bottom in same shape with different appearance. This type is most dangerous in group instead of solo attacks. With the group it can activate their special move known as **Lancer Charge**, a powerful move where all them together can destroy walls and run at incredible speed, this move requires them to hit a target unless is block somehow. Alone the Rider must provide cover for his steed with it's lancer or sword attacks. If one of them is defeated the other will fight in their place. The steed however can either run away or somehow attack them since it has no real skill it relies on the rider to fight.

**Battle Phase Engage **

**Ready **

**FIGHT!**

Bugs and Mickey went off to attack their individual targets, Mickey went close in combat as he took them left and right. The Heartless had to run around them and charge in order to strike, some would stand still and use their swords to strike them. But Mickey had time and planning to know where he should strike and hit them next. First he moved away from the group using his acrobats to jump away, so he can avoid hurting his comrades from this attack. Once he was away from everyone, Mickey build his magic he used his reflect spell then cast his light magic which then blinded them. Afterwards with high concentration combine both Aero and fire spells which then created a whirlwind of flames circling him and burning any heartless in his reach. Clearing out the heartless, more started to appear in forms of Large bodies and Soldiers.

For Bugs he followed Robin's lead since he was an parody version of this world's robin. Kind of ironic since this Robin is a parody and Bugs is the cartoon parody version of him. Smiling with confidents, Robin showed his impressive yet average swordsmen skills as he takes on the Cavalry with grace and sometimes funny ways. Bugs and Robin reflected each other as their combat skills almost mimicking one another. One of the Cavalry heartless pulled out what was a horn, blowing as their reinforcements arrive in numbers forming a 15 charge pack, 3 rows from front and back, then 5 individuals in each row. Holding their lance, the group charge as one ready to pierce their targets. Bugs and Robin look at each other and grab their bow and arrows, like last time with Robin he brought out his arrows that left the guard stuck. Both of them fired as each arrow shot through the heartless leaving only three that scattered from being dispersed. Both of them drop their arrows as they drew their swords slicing their respected heartless then finish the last one together, disappearing into mist as floating heart to the sky. More heartless came, preparing themselves for the next fight.

Ahchoo and Drake had each other's back where Drake made quick work with the heartless by knocking out the horse or rider leaving them shock and vulnerable to Ahchoo's attack. Ahchoo knock one of the rider heartless, grabbing the sword and jump on the heartless horse as he charge around knocking them and finishing them off. When he was done Drake then defend him from their surprise attacks. Suddenly they are surrounded by heartless reinforcement surrounding them, the soldiers charge using his spin attack to try and finish them while shadow heartless who join the fray tried to jump them. With a smirk Ahchoo ran towards the soldier, as Drake quick attack all of them in less then 7 seconds without problem. Ahchoo roll avoiding the soldier who is confused, then punch at it's helmet instead of hurting the heartless his hand is sore from punching the metal parts. A Large body tried to charge at them, but with quick thinking Ahchoo threw the soldier heartless at the large body who then block instead of continuing the charge, this had some effect as the soldier flew near Ahchoo, but flew over him slamming in his fellow soldiers in some crash which made Ahchoo wince at the damage. Drake finish the Large Body, the two nod as they smirk ready for round 2.

Even Marcy and Peter got involve along with the kid who is with them join the brawl. Marcy handled the Shadow Heartless more fiercely then before, now able to handle them. Sometime it was small punches since she can't fight properly at her age, that left for Peter who started to understand his own abilities is able to punch the heartless with ease for some reason. Peter started to wonder what was his kind worried about if they were able to fight with this much ease. The two stick close together familiar with these kinds of fights already. A Large Body tried to surprise them with its charge, only to trip by the kid who then bash the heartless head eventually making it dizzy. This made it angry, but is confused using it's belly slide to attack them, only to attack his fellow heartless. Suddenly they felt someone or somebodies glaring at them as one group of heartless full of Large Body's about 10 of them, form in some triangle staring at them with desire to devour their hearts. As they march in union, the heartless then saw someone standing in their way.

"Pardon me, but I believe you should get going you buggers, before this gets ugly." Blinkin told them, not intimidated by this weird blind man. They shook their belly then charge with their gut sticking out. Knowing this somehow out of no where Blinkin used some karate move that palm slam on the leading Large Body guts forcing it and others back with a powerful shockwave. Without warning Blinkin yelled his battle cry and dog pile them as eh proceed to show them the meaning of pain. At this Peter, Marcy and the kid closed their eyes and covered their faces at his destructive force. When it was finish they slowly opening their eyes seeing Blinkin panting and wiping his face of sweat.

**Battle End**

**Reward: Munny, item drop, magic energy**

Shock by what happen, their attention is drawn by everyone gathering around, unfortunately they lost their ride either by them scared or transform into heartless.

"Well done everyone, especially you young one. You have proven yourself a capable fighter, if you ever feel on joining me in my quest, let me know and I will gladly accept you as one of us." Robin proclaim, but the kid shook his head no.

"Thanks, but no thanks. However I shall tell all those around the land, for their is one man willing to fight Prince John and the dark creatures." He said.

"Yes, and tell them I vow to return this land to it's people." Robin then went on making more vows that didn't make sense, he is then interrupted by the boy shaking a bit from being impatient, "Yes, yes good. Well I better get back home alone." Everyone wave their goodbyes, then the kid screamed once more and ran where he just came from.

"Odd child, ain't he?" Bugs asked the audience.

-0-0-0-

**Prince John Castle - Pete, Blaster, and Bing**

As they slowly walk towards the entrance, Pete stop for a moment trying to listen to something.

"What's up?" Blaster asked still carrying an unconscious Bing on her shoulders.

"I thought I heard some woman singing about "Where is the one" or something. Or is it a cleaning musical, I can never tell when someone sings." Pete said earning an deadpan stare from Blaster.

"Really?" He shrug in reply as Blaster rolled her eyes and kept on moving, while not realizing the cameraman had broken the window is slowly moving away. As they walk Blaster saw the soldiers are guarding the entrance.

"So what is your plan of fearless Leader?" Pete mock already tired and wants to get off this planet.

"Simple, I will use the king's resources to find those I'm looking for, then I will hunt them down and bring them with us. That way I can be cleared and I will find myself a new crew to bring back my status." The Way Blaster sounds, it was not just revenge. This is to save her own skin from being punished by people she's working with. Question is will they accept her prize if Blaster offered to them, that and their is few minor details she has left out. For one she barely looks human with average clothes, two is how would she get the king's information if they won't give her the information.

"I know that look, your probably wondering how I'll even get inside or figure out where they are anyway. First I need you to hold on Bing and second I want you two to hide somewhere or at least blend in, then once I come back I'll inform you the next plan." Pete grab hold of Bing careful not to wake her, then Blaster went off to look for something. In the meantime, he'll have to figure something out until she returns, and make a call to Bluto for an update.

**Prince John's Castle - Thrown Room**

Within the Thrown Room, Prince John is enjoying the company of many maidens through his new status and power. Since King Richard has left, things have changes under his rule, forcing the people to pay taxes that are outrageous by anyone's standard. But no one could oppose his rules since he has the kingdom's greatest army in England under his command. As Prince John was about to enjoy his lady company, an odor reach their nose making everyone faces scrunch from that smell.

"Oh God, what the hell is that, that SMELL!" Just as Prince John asked someone walk out with the toilet flushing behind him, the individual in questions is named Mario, who was searching for his friend at some point, but lost site since they went their separate ways. He has been traveling to different worlds trying to find his friends and Donkey Kong who was once allies to him and Mushroom Kingdom.

"Mama Mia, your toilets are full of shits up your creek. I cannot tell if your having some cows sleep over or your just plain sick man?" Mario annoyingly said to Prince John.

"I'll pay you the bill later, you can leave." Prince John whimsy said to Mario who is frustrated at his clothes being a mess again.

"You have better pay it full or you sir will be facing my large boots." Mario then stomp out towards the entrance just as Sheriff arrived with his face scrunch the same way as Prince John's.

"Good God, what the hell was that smell?!" The sheriff yelled in disgust waving his hand around his nose.

"I just had the plumber fix the toilet, give me a break. So what news do you bring to me, I hope it's good news. I just had a good morning, good breakfast and nice company, hell I even got that darn old toilet fixed up, so what news have you bring today." The way he stares at the Sheriff is nerve racking, but nevertheless he has to be honest.

"Well to be frank it's bad." Prince John went on a rant now having a bad mood, he ordered the Sheriff to make the bad news sound good in a good way. Which ended poorly in failure. The two had to think of something if they wanted to keep their kingdom from those like Robin of Loxley. Just as the two were coming up with some ideas, a vulture came in colored in black feathers with yellow beck and dry up skin.

"What the blazes is that thing?" The Sheriff demanded, The vulture walk up using his feathered wings as hands.

"Duh, mail call for Mr. Johnny there." The vulture past what appears as some to Prince John as some advertisement from AMCE's products.

"Thanks for taking mail call from AMCE delivery by Becky Buzzard at your service, that'll be 5 bucks." Becky Buzzard had his feathered hand out as guards all around pointed their spears at his face and body.

"HOW DARE YOU ORDER THE KING TO PAY YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS MAN IS YOU FEATHERED FIEND!" The Sheriff said in outrage.

"Duh, let's see... a don't tell me, don't tell me... ah, he's ah? Prince Rottingham of Karibbean." Everyone gasp at the vulture's own way of mockery towards the king, the sheriff ordered the guards to kill him, only for Prince John to stop them.

"Wait... quick question, this... ACME. Does it really deliver this sort of stuff." Taking interest in what the paper ads, what was added was probably some of it's craziest and insane plans for them to be delivered.

"Duh, yep it's part of the deal, our proud company is delivering different adds to all over the world for others to buy. All you need is to sign here and here for 1 month free of charge. In addition to this, you get one Explosive pack of Dynamite, one rocket for fast travels, and one monster for your troubles." Becky Buzzard explained, looking at the other adds he seemed interest.

"I'll think about it, leave us." Prince John ordered, Becky Buzzard then flew off into the distance. Through the window, once he left Prince John place the paper in his royal rubs, then started to move towards the stairway.

"I'm going to Latrine, I'll be back."

-0-0-0-

**Sherwood Forest - Robin and Company**

Robin and Company are now walking through the woods where they are soon stop by what appears some man holding an staff over some small bridge. From the looks of it he seems uninterest in letting them pass which is fine with Robin. Although the others were more cautious since meeting two different enemies such as Primids and Heartless on one planet. Mickey knows more of the heartless as they can be found practically on every world, the Primids however are another story. Rumor has it those creatures are hunting down warriors, kidnapping them to be precise taking them towards some other dimension. Some of his friends that are keyblade wielders have been taken by those monsters.

Lately there has been many incidents where the darkness is only part of the problem which makes this situation even worst then before. While having Donald and Goofy around does help him in his journey, he had to admit that out of all his friends and his Looney Tune friends, Bugs is probably a better fighter then most would believe. When first starting out, Bugs had no real interest in fighting, with some training it became clear he's a gifted fighters with an jester like personality along with his own charisma. To even add more, he now has to figure out what to do with Peter, Marcy and Drake who are from different worlds. Peter is more of an mysterious since he can't figure out where he came from or where Peter suppose to belong.

"Everyone wait here, I'll go check our friend." Robin told them, Bugs tug on his shirt stopping Robin to glance at him.

"Eh doc, is that such a good idea. That guy looks big and mean, you sure want to meet him in person." Bugs express his concern worried for Robin.

"Fear not fanboy, if it comes to us fighting, I shall handle this swiftly and quickly before you can Rumpelstiltskin." Robin assured Bugs, walking towards the bridge. Bugs and Mickey took this time to try and have some talk with Peter and Marcy about what has been happening. Lately they felt they haven't had much time since things are happening too fast for everyone to keep up. If anything Bugs and Mickey had some guilt bringing the two on this crazy adventure, so far they have been lucky, but one of these time they'll be facing something far dangerous then what they been doing. Ahchoo had Blinkin hold the horse while he went off to Robin and see what he can do, knowing some fight is about to break out.

Bugs and Mickey went to Check with Peter, Marcy and Drake who are relaxing a bit before they might move once more.

"How are you three holding up?" Mickey asked, they gave a nod saying their doing okay so far.

"Other then traveling to different worlds, meeting some people, and having fun with new friends, pretty good all things considered." Peter reply to Mickey.

"That's good, at least most of us are together again. Now we just have to find Popeye, Jerry and Gandalf, then we should head off to Traverse Town after we drop Marcy off." Hearing this Marcy lowered her head with a sad expression that made Bugs almost cried his eyes out.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. It's not that we're trying to get rid of you guys, but we can't always protect you from those monsters and who knows what dangerous are out there. Sure we have been doing okay so far, but you have to admit there probably have been close calls as of late. Besides we have our friends we need to find as well, I hope you two understand." Bugs Explained, Marcy then look up to say, "It's not that."

Marcy then explained, "I was thinking of Simon. Ever since the Mushroom War, I had lost people I cared about leaving me all alone. That was until I met him, out of everyone I know, he's the only one that took care of me, watch over me, and protected me even though I rather he didn't used that crown for defending us. At first I thought we can be together in this lonely world, make a living even if the world has gone to heck." Marcy stopped for a moment, her hands tightly grabbing her clothes.

"I didn't notice at first, but when Simon started to use the crown more and more... he started to change, and I began fearing not for my life, but what that crown is doing to him. I know why he needed to use it's power, but still would have preferred running away over losing himself. When those bad people kidnap us, I thought that was our last moments. At least when Peter came I was glad to know we somehow escape. But now... Simon is somewhere on some other world, alone fighting for his life... and worst he might not be himself anymore. I already lost someone, I'm don't want to lose him too." Marcy started to cry once she finished explaining, Bugs almost cried as well, instead gave an sad expression with tears almost leaving his eyes. Mickey used his hand to wipe some tears hearing a sad story, even worst from someone so young as her is just sad. Peter and Drake did their best to comfort her as Peter hug her tightly while Drake rub himself on the other side. Thankful she hug Pete with one hand and petted Drake with the other.

"Alright, it's been decided. You two will stay with us until we can somehow sort this mess out." Mickey declared with all his heart.

"That's right, we'll protect the two of you till we somehow sort this mess out. And if anyone messes with us, I'll show those bullies a thing or two." Bugs agreed alongside Mickey, Marcy smiled at the support she is receiving, glad to have such good friends lie them. Just then they witness Robin trying to jump on their horse from behind only to split his legs too far falling backwards on the ground.

"Did that just happen?" Peter asked, Mickey nod to confirm it.

"Eh, humans can't jump." Bugs said taking a carrot for nibbling. Robin got right back up, climbed on the horse from the side, and move on towards the opposite direction from where he came. Ahchoo came over towards them, alongside him are two others who are now friends with everyone.

"Where's he going?" Mickey asked.

"Robin plans on crashing the party by Prince John, not sure how but he feels confident." Ahchoo told them.

"By himself! How is he suppose to get out if he's trap?" Bugs question Ahchoo who shrug at the question. Peter slowly got up as well with Marcy who is doing better now.

"Whelp, we better help him. He may act tough and cool, but deep down he can't handle this on his own." Peter stated, everyone agreed smiling at their young member.

"He's right, now I know Robin can handle himself, but I want some of this action. Prince John needs to be de-thrown, and I want to pay him a visit if Robin is willing to crash their party." Ahchoo announced inspiring to others. When seeing the other they thought best to introduce themselves before they plan on storming the castle.

"Names Little John and this is my friend, Will scarlet." Little John said.

"His name is Peter, our blue friend is Marcy, That over there is Mickey, the guy here is Fanboy since he looks like Robin, the guy holding the horse is Blinkin, and this here is our furry friend Drake." Ahchoo introduce them to little John and Will Scarlet, waving back in turn even Drake with his small paws.

"So then, how do we get into the castle?" The moment Little John said that, everyone tried to think of an plan, only to be surprise by someone own idea.

"Why not just enter the front door?" Blinkin asked.

-0-0-0-

**Hidden Location - Pete and Bing**

While the two waited, Pete felt like leaving this crazy lady behind. For what it's worth, she seems intent on hunting those guys down. As they waited Bing went off to play somewhere, how can she have so much energy as some child when she herself about near her 30's. More importantly how did she manage to shrug off being killed so easily. A lot of unanswered question rose, after communicating with Bluto about his progress. He was told that the Mercenaries and some of their guys are having a meeting at Traverse Town. They wanted to gather some top guys for this next mission.

_"I should have just left with Bing, instead of waiting for Blaster to return. If only I haven't been such as coward all these days, but then again I wouldn't be in this line of work. I remember the good old days, guys like me had their fun times, just goofing off for fun, planning ridiculous schemes. But now everything has to be more... dangerous. Bluto doesn't seemed to mind as much, no doubt he enjoys his own work. Everyone else, I can't say for certain, but at least some of them are not so bad. Although Bing seems all cheery, I just wonder what goes on in her mind." _While Pete was thinking to himself staring at the woods from their abandon house. Bing came back with an surprisingly new friends from behind. They look like combination of bees and wasp together, only difference having only two legs and two arms with lancer like ends instead of claws or hands with fingers.

"Hey Pete, check out my new friends." Bing said with a smile. Pecking his interest he turn to humor, "Really, what friends do you have." Even though Pete was being sarcastic, the moment he laid eyes on her new friends with about 30 of them behind her. His cartoon antics kick in as his mouth open wide in shock, tongue sticking out and his eyes bulging at the monsters screaming in fear. Then rightfully so, he ran for the hills only to be chased afterwards by Bing's new friends.

"Pete, don't run you'll just... _sigh _you know forgot, I'm pretty sure he'll figure something out." Bing then took a nap resting herself for most of the day.

-0-0-0-

**Prince John's Castle - Party Night**

At the castle, everyone of high nobility is enjoying themselves. In fact only the most rich and powerful can ever enter this party, this had lead to many left outside in the cold or just doing their daily business. Among this crowd our band of heroes have walk towards the front door using some cart filled with supposed food for the party tonight, in front is blinkin who is disguised as some lowly servant alongside Ahchoo who is driving right next to him.

"Hold it." Shouted the guard who stood in front of them with his hand out. Ahchoo pulled stopping the horse from moving forward, the guard slowly walk towards their side where Blinkin is sitting.

"What's all this." Demanded the guard.

"Are you serious, this is the royal feast for Prince John. If we're hold up and I have to report an compliant and perhaps asked him to cut someone's head." The Guard sweated, rubbing his neck knowing that Prince John would have no problem with such things.

"Very well, move on." The Guard let them through the gates. Once they were out of sight from the guards, Ahchoo and Blinkin moved towards the back revealing the cart is half full, while others are there in hiding to move out.

"Alright, what's next?" Will asked, when Little John started to move towards another direction. Without question they followed his lead since he took charge, along the way their were actually less guards then they would have imagine. In fact the group had no difficulties getting towards the throne room that it was way too easy to think about. They then barge through the main entrance where the royal throne is place, only to see Robin is stack underneath some chandelier that somehow drop on top of him.

"Good timing." Is all Robin said trying to face his opponent which actually surprise them.

_Few Minutes earlier_

While everyone is enjoying themselves, the only two who are the host for this party are bored out of their mind. Prince John and Sheriff of Rottingham, who invited many powerful individuals from far seas to attend this occasion. However the two showed boredom to their own, almost killing a mime in the process. In the mist of this party another is also bored name Maid Marian, has gathered many stares from knights and others from rich and powerful guest. Maid Marian simply walk through to sit on the royal table, not paying them any mind.

In her mind, she was thinking of someone who could be her true love, or some other stuff unaware to many. The party went without an hitch, until that is moments to now someone barge right through the front gates. Robin carrying an wild boar, walk confidently towards the table where Prince John and Sheriff are sitting. Few words were exchange from insults to flirting with Maid Marian then to insults once more. This has led to Sheriff trying to drastic measure to deal with Robin.

"I challenge you to a duel." Removing his glove, smacking Robin at his cheeks. Taking no offense Robin pick up an metal glove randomly laying around and smack the sheriff's cheek saying, "I accept." The Sheriff is dazed from such a heavy blow meant for challenge, getting up with eyes flared at Robin.

"That's going to cost you Loxley." Sheriff warned, while look unfazed and stated, "Please, put it on my tab."

"Alright, but first I shall have this duel, and prove to everyone what you really are." The Sheriff walk towards the center of the room, Robin following behind on the opposite end. As Robin was about to have his duel, The Sheriff did something different, he put some round cylinder thing on his chest, pushing it to activate an fully armed knight armor. The armor in question is standard at best in silver, but has AMCE label on them with Prince John's symbol on his shoulders. At first it was intimidating for Robin, but he still maintain his confident smile in the face of danger. The two draw their swords, with The Sheriff's sword being more fencing type sword instead the board sword.

"Last time we didn't have our proper match because of circumstances, but now we can have a proper match. So en garde, Robin tried to swing his sword striking his heavily armored suit. Leaving no scratch or dents in the process, after Robin's 5th strike The Sheriff swung his sword forcing Robin to block only to be toss aside by some powerful force being the blow. The Sheriff laugh at Robin's failed attempt to strike him, Robin groggy got up snapping himself out. Seeing frontal assault wasn't going to work, Robin put his sword away and took his praying mantis stance. Everyone then watch as Robin went to striking at The Sheriff's armor, only to slowly moved his hands away in pain grinding his teeth at the pain.

The Sheriff then grab Robin by his shoulders, then look at him smiling, "My turn." The Sheriff then bash his helmet against Robin's head making him see birds dancing with stars, then with the new AMCE Tongue Stretcher, grab Robin's tongue and stretch out long enough then release forcing Robin to cover his mouth. Afterwards he slap Robin 4 times on both sides, and finally toss him towards the entrance, right where some ropes are tied. Seeing an chandelier over The Sheriff, Robin quickly cut the rope assume it'll fall on top of The Sheriff, only to slam on top of him.

_Present_

Now back to the others, they saw Robin is on the ground slowly getting up. And seeing The Sheriff's new armor suit, Bugs put two and two together knowing AMCE had delivered some product to them.

"Eh, what's up your knightship?" Bugs asked.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Combat Mode Engage**

"GUARDS SEIZE THEM!" With that command, the group spread out to take on Prince John's Royal guard, while he hid behind the boar he was offered earlier in fear. Taking positions, Bugs joined side by side with Robin who is now ready to fight once more, Will fought alongside Ahchoo who are taking some guards on the right room, Little John and Blinkin holding on his shirt took the guards on the left, while Mickey, Peter, Marcy and Drake work together as one. At first Mickey and Bugs wanted them to stay behind, the problem being no one will be there to watch them except for Drake, and everyone is more busy trying to invade Prince John's castle instead.

Will using his dagger's only disarmed the guards with quick reflex and punching some after they were stuck by some dagger on wood. He and Ahchoo work side by side making sure to cover each others back. Ahchoo using his own sword, disarmed the guards who tried to stab him as well. On the other end Little John had his staff where he knock some guys down leaving Blinkin somewhere safe for the time being. Although when watching Blinkin going into a sword fight with some wooden pole chomping it down as if it's some fighter is ridiculous itself. The four are well fought combatants who just started to know each other, no doubt with Little John and Will Scarlet it was more out of survival, as for Ahchoo had to endure this land's ruler Prince John.

Mickey, Peter, Marcy and Drake stuck together taking out one or two guards at a time. Mickey had to be extra careful since both Peter and Marcy are none combatants, Drake made things surprisingly easy despite being smaller then everyone. The two had made sure the guards were more focus on them instead of the other two. If some guard did get through Peter had quite the strength despite his age. Sometimes he would have Marcy hold on his back as he jump around, while also taking a bite of the food they stacked. Prince John tried to shoo them away, but cowered when Marcy growled starting to enjoy herself once more.

Bugs and Robin tag up to take on this giant armored suit, where Bugs and Robin had to work together from The Sheriff's new upgrade.

"Hold still!" The Sheriff yelled trying to swing his sword at Bugs, who is able to dodge his attacks with little to no effort at his part. Even took an magazine while dodging, Robin tried to figure out how to beat this suit of armor covering all sides, thinking to himself at this problem.

_"Least's see he's got armor from top to bottom, and his back and front are covered as well. I don't know where The Sheriff got this suit of Armor from, but there has to be at least, ah ha there you are." _Robin spotted a small hatch around the butt area. In fact it was the only spot where you can use for bathroom breaks. Taking this opportunity, Robin search for some flammable material and a torch where he would opened the hatch while trying to navigate The Sheriff moving around. Bugs saw this and had super glue stuck on The Sheriff's feet. Robin then place the items through the small compartment, then shut it closed making The Sheriff smell something. Once he realize what happen The Sheriff ran around the room trying to find himself some water to cool himself off.

"Excellent work my friend." Robin congratulate Bugs.

"Eh, don't mention it." Mickey came behind Bugs blocking some arrows, from archers who tried to kill them.

"Keep focus you two." Mickey warned.

"Eh you got it doc." Bugs then joined Mickey as their fight continued, Robin on one hand went to fight other guards while also wanting to encounter Maid Marian once more. As the fight continued, everyone by now has left the party as prince John's guest. Some went into hiding while others stayed away from the fight deciding to watch instead. The fight is rather easy despite the guards supposedly trained for combat, The Sheriff came back with his pants burnt showing his butt, ignoring this he wanted to end this once and for all.

"Save me, save me, hurt them, hurt them." Prince John ordered.

"Yes save them, save them, hurt you, hurt you I got it." Annoyed Prince John resume hiding behind the pig's rear end.

"Block the Doors, don't let them get away, surround the grand hall." The Sheriff ordered, soon metal knights came in marching like tin soldiers surrounding Robin's friend and everyone inside.

"I hope it's worth the noise!" Prince John whined, with his hands covering his ears. Once the knights have surrounded them everyone is cornered except for Robin who is on the stairway watching his friend trap.

"We got them." Prince John happy to see things going their way. Robin check the rope to see if it was attach to some chandelier, he smiled knowing it wasn't saying "Right rope" Robin then swing towards the armor knights and bashed them creating an domino effect as they feel one by one until they went around in circle, everyone cheered for Robin's stunt while The Sheriff and Prince John look at the mess stating, "Look at this, we went from royalty to recycling."

Robin and his friends are now at the entrance, as Little John works on opening the door, Robin said a few words, "Well it was a lovely party, but I'm afraid we have to depart so ta-ta." Everyone duck as Little John toss some wood that was keeping the door shut, before leaving Robin tried to air kiss Maid Marian only for the kiss to be stop by her friend Broomhilda.

-0-0-0-

**Sherwood Forest - Night Meeting**

After the fight, everyone needed to recover. Since it was nighttime Peter and Marcy went to bed while Drake laid right next to them. With everyone Little John told others to send word that Robin is recruiting some help to fight Prince John and The Sheriff. Everyone stood side by side with Robin standing at the center, ready to bring some speech to the people.

"Doesn't look much, I think one of them is picking their nose?" Bugs said.

"Indeed, but it'll have to do for now." Robin whispered to Bugs

"Good luck!" Mickey gave a thumbs up for support.

"People who have traveled far and wide, lend me your ears." Everyone then pulled off their ears, and toss them to Robin making Bugs and Mickey cringe in disgust.

"That's disgusting." Is all Robin had to say then continue his speech.

While all of this was going on, someone from outside in the dark forest is searching for those pest. Blaster sneak around to see what was going on, she didn't realize someone is already there.

"Sneaking around at night, that's not nice." By the time Blaster tried to attack. Someone had grab her hand and his other around her neck able to hold her tightly.

"I would suggest keeping it quiet before-" Blaster bit his hand releasing her and nearly blown her cover by fighting if the individual hadn't put his hands up in surrendering.

"Relax, I'm just curious. Now what's a mercenary like you doing all the way out here?" He asked in the shadows.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" The two stood their grab, making sure they are not spotted or the person in front left their sight.

"Since your familiar with Mercenaries, it's fair I tell you my name, Blaster." She told him, somehow Blaster can tell he is grinning in the shadows.

"Names Z9, call me Z if you want. I'm here because of an favor, that and working with him isn't too bad." Z gave his honest answer.

"I'm here because I want some payback to those guys, my job was suppose to sell items and slaves for cash grab on some dead planet. Until I encounter them, everything fell apart along with those beast wrecking everything." Blaster explained.

"My sympathies to you and your team. Last I heard Mercenary Nation is dealing with some problems since their mission with Delta Force hasn't gone so well." Z said with empathy towards Blaster, on the outside he maybe a heartless monster, but inside he does care. Most to those warriors who have fallen from grace into their current state losing their former glory. Z always hated warriors living without glory or desire for fighting, only to become mindless civilians as time goes by. For him he doesn't have to worry as much since he can outlive mostly anything except for death.

"Thanks I guess, so what exactly are you here for anyway?" Blaster shouldn't have these causal conversations with some stranger, but that's because she believes in her own strength and it's not healthy to act like some Jacka#$ every single day. She maybe some criminal and typical bad guy hired for money, but is still an regular person on the inside. However she will not put up with others attitude when the going gets tough.

"Some guy told me one of those individual is important for their quote on quote "evil plans" as it were. Honestly I just like the fights I'm offered, as long as I exist everyone will be fought and beaten depending on their strength. That's all I ever exist for anyway." Having more truth to his existence then most would have believed, but won't tell anyone of his secrets anytime soon. Knowing his secrets will destroy the very nature how world, life, reality is perceive in minds of people. For now he'll enjoy beating others and potential fighters for the future.

"Let me guess, it's those two brats I gathered? Whoever employed you for babysitting is retarded in my book, could work for us and help you beat up your employer." Blaster offered, having no real problem working alongside some potential allies.

"Very Tempting, as much as I would enjoy that deal. Two flaws in that logic, one I would never go back on my deals and I would rather follow through with what I am employed to finish, sure you can understand that. The Second is because the individual if untouchable at the moment, not psychically but powerful at best, one day I will figure out his powers and beat him to some pulp, I have some personal score with that bastard." Equilibrium is who Z is thinking about. his power allows him effect the laws of power involving balance between order and chaos at will. Not through psychical means, but through temptation and influence only through those who are fated/pre-destine to change the world or society as one or more individual/group. It's said that he can be seen if not by true form, but in forms of those that have allow them to become the very tools for order and chaos at his will. Z wants to fight and personally beat the snot out of Equilibrium just because of his arrogant attitude towards warriors and powerful fighters. One day, but not anytime soon at the moment.

"I see, well in that case. You don't if I take that mouse and rabbit for my own? I have personal beef with them." Blaster asked, very much wants to kill those two and others with them.

"You can take those two and that Eevee with the girl. The boy is mine, I'll personally handle him myself." Z said to Blaster warning her if he takes his prey without his permission their will be trouble.

"Sure, just be sure to not interfere with my plans." Blaster warned as well, silently they both shook hands making their deal.

With the meeting everything hasn't really gone so well for Robin. His speech is pretty good as speeches go, but all of them fell asleep already bored, that and everyone is tired. Ahchoo decided to step up since they weren't going to listen to them like this.

"Hey man tough crowd, yo fanboy let's do this." Ahchoo said as he pulled out his glasses the same with Bugs.

"Look at yourselves, go ahead and take a look around." Ahchoo told the people, awaken by Ahchoo's shouting everyone look at themselves seeing nothing except themselves.

"Oh people of Sherwood where have you been hey!" Bugs said.

"Hoodwink!"

"Bamboozle!"

"Run Amok!"

"We didn't land on Sherwood forest!"

"Sherwood Forest landed on us!" Everyone shouted in agreement, Bugs and Ahchoo high-five and let Robin take over.

"Brother Ahchoo is right, and I say we fight back! Are you with me yay or nay!" Robin asked.

"Which one means yes?" One villager asked making Bugs slap his face and Robin rolling his eyes.

"Yay."

"YAY!" Everyone shouted to join.

"We're doom." Bugs said.

-0-0-0-

**Sherwood Forest - Daytime Training**

Daytime came and all those who been recruited have join them in this session for combat practice. At the same time Mickey and Bugs decided it was time to teach Peter and Marcy to defend themselves from what is to come. While everyone else is training with Robin Hood and his trusted friends, Bugs and Mickey took this opportunity to start training Peter and Marcy in some self-defense for future fights ahead. Drake volunteer to help trained alongside Marcy and Peter, since out of all five only Drake seems to know what he's doing.

"Why are we doing this?" Peter asked.

"Because it's for your own good. You two are young we get that, but there'll be times you can't rely on our help to save your skins." Bugs told them after experiencing some close calls in their recent fights.

"Bugs is right, we need to be ready for anything that might happen. Lucky for you two, we can teach ya everything we know or at least some that can help in tight spots." Mickey explained. Both Peter and Marcy look at each other and back gave a nod for agreeing.

"Good, now the first thing we are going to do is test you two on some basic exercise. Our first test will involve your stamina, try to run from all the way at that tree and back here, okay." The two gave their thumbs up to Bug's instructions, getting into position Peter and Marcy waited for their signal to run as fast as they could and back to here.

"On your mark!"

"Get set!"

"Wait for it!"

"Another minute!"

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Mickey gave his deadpan stare at Bugs.

"Hehe, force of habit, GO!" Before Marcy to move Dust flown in the air as Peter not only reach towards the tree in what should have been a minute is less then a 10 seconds and back in that same time. By the time Peter got back everyone just stood wide eye staring with their mouths hanging open.

"What?"

Shaking themselves out of disbelief Mickey is first to respond towards his unnatural speed, "Peter, how did you do that?!" Mickey asked almost demanding in awe.

"I always have been able too. I mean Gundarions may not be known for fighting, but our kind are known for impressive strength, speed and many others when we're not trying." Saying that so casual like it was normal had them question where the heck he came from and what are these gundarions he keeps talking about.

"Maybe we should try something else, how about strength." Bugs suggested, as they proceed to test Marcy and Peter's abilities. Everyone couldn't help but surprise at Peter's natural gifts, while mentioning he's half human, his Gundarion side is what allows him greater strength. Through these test they discovered his ability of speed is impressive compared to his other talents. Sure he can lift boulders bigger then his size, but that's because his Gundarion DNA is what allows him superhuman strength. At the same time Peter seems to rely more on reacting and sprinting around more so then armed combat. When Drake volunteer to test his skill in combat for practice, Peter's stance almost look like something an sprinter would have done. Then when Drake went off to attack, Peter reacted quicker and preferred to dodge more then attack.

On the other hand, Marcy while not as strong is more determine and strong willed for someone so young. Some notice her feeling for Simon kept on bothering her since he's the only one that has help her in Marcy moment of need. She swore to herself to survive and will someday meet him again someday. This allowed her to work harder and learn quicker at times then most would give credit. Her fighting style relied on small knives and sneaking around people bigger then her. It was a start for now.

-0-0-0-

**Sherwood Forest/Training grounds - Pete, Blaster and Bing**

Blaster now returned with Pete, Bing and now their new addition known as Beedrill. An species called pokemon that somehow landed on other planets. While Blaster for the life of her cannot understand how this was possible. She did find use for them since Bing somehow made friends with their hive consisting of 130 Beedrills. Which is pretty good odds on their favor. Pete on the other hand is bandage from head to toe with many bumps glaring daggers at Bing who put him in this situation.

"Come on Pete it's not that bad." Bing said only to more heated glares at her.

"Your lucky that your a girl or else I would have pounded you by now." Pete said to Bing who is being sly smirk.

"Well, I did try to warn ya, you know." She said.

"Enough, you know the drill. Neo I need you to have your group charge in surrounding the archers. Twice your group to handle some of those men towards the cavalry. Stripes go towards their swordsman, and strike fast and quick. You two follow me." Blaster ordered her new found group to their station, a small unit to seek and destroy in her case. Worst case she realize that her new comrades are idiots, wouldn't be the first time either.

Robin stood in front of his new recruits, with his bow and arrow with him, "Alright your first exercise is to hit your target." Robin gave his demonstration so they can copy him. Once he moved out of their range, everyone tried to repeat what he did, only to see how miserable attempts they were trying. At the same time the Beedrills tried to surround the archers, only to be surprise by them somehow missing their initial target and hit them instead, even the one guy who somehow shot his arrow behind him taking out an Beedrill.

Robin took a glance at the audience and back, "Humph." Was all he said.

Little John and Ahchoo stood side by side with their new recruits ready to show them basic sword fighting, "Alright, your first day of training is to learn how to swing your sword properly. But because you lot are new, we're using some staffs instead. So to start here is how your suppose to fight." Little John and Ahchoo did small practice with their staffs. On other hand, the beedrills have surrounded them this using one of their move called Twineedle. As they charge in Ahchoo and Little John watch their new recruits select their partners and practice their skills. Only to sloppy swing their staff's around in terrible way that some of their swings ended up knocking the Beedrills out.

"Hey, are those mosquitos or something?" Little John asked Ahchoo.

"Nay, those are just some flies, man we should have brought bug spray for this year." Ahchoo said ignoring the fact those bugs are almost human size.

With Blinkin and Will Scarlet, they are ready to train their recruits for riding horses and charging at their dummies with fake lances.

"Today's training will have you take those dummies out riding your horses, Scarlet will demonstrate how it's done." Blinkin spoke with him facing away from the recruits and his back facing them. Will then charge shouting using his fake lance and charge the dummies knocking one out. Everyone got what they were suppose to do, but haven't realize the Beedrills are charging from behind. What no one would expect is how the recruits failed to basic charge on horses and instead are knock out by the dummies, unable to slow down the Beedrills ended up hitting the dummies own lance.

"Hey Blinkin, call me crazy but are those some giant bugs?" Scarlet asked.

"What you say?" Blinkin asked unable to see and apparently deaf to ears as well.

Back with Mickey and company, they are finished up for training. Unnoticed Blaster, Pete and Bing are hiding in bushes spying on their targets. Noticing how many there are she figure the others are doing something else or are off separated from the original group. Blaster would have preferred all of them together, but like recently nothing has gone according to plan. From the way it looks they are training the two children in self-defense, they should be able to sneak attack without a hitch.

"Eh, nice work kids. But could use a little bit work on your movement, eye coordination, and teamwork. That's okay since your just starting out, that and we don't except you two to get into many fights." Bugs explained.

"Bugs is right, you should let us do the fighting, but also know how to defend yourself." Mickey assured the two who are tired and sweating bullets from their training.

"Yeah... just one thing... what happen when you two are captured?" Marcy asked, which is a good question. There are only five of them so it was no reason to think something might happen unexpectedly. Before the two could answer, Mickey raised his reflect spell blocking Blaster from attack them head on, but then blasted her back from the spell. This made everyone relaxing get up as Peter and Marcy stood back while Bugs, Mickey and Drake stood to defend them.

"You guys again." Mickey groan already have enough problems on their hands.

"That's right pipsqueaks, you thought losing us would be that easy?" Pete said in his gloat.

"Enough monologuing, and start kicking their asses." Blaster shouted then charge again with reckless rage.

"Lady Language." Bugs jump away in time before Blaster could finish him, "Screw you." Blaster at the moment seemed more focus on beating them up since she is pissed about her situation then what's happening around her. Bugs had no choice but to defend himself as he block her attack that had extra impact thanks to her knuckles busting out energy from one punch to another. At the moment, Bugs is using his miniature sword to defend himself from her attacks since she is aiming at his weak points.

Mickey on the other has much easier time since he has to deal with Pete and his dirty tricks. He maybe a big guy with some psychical strength, but at the end he's a coward that relies on dirty tactics, cheap shot even if cheating, and low blows if he can help it. Mickey didn't even need magic for this fight, but had to be careful since this is Pete we are talking about. In their battle Pete would sometimes jump to create shockwaves when he slam his fist together. Then he would attempt to punch Mickey since his own fist are big enough to knock out an 10 year old child out cold. Mickey chose to dodge by jumping around with his acrobat skills, sometimes he would fight back only because he chose too. Personally he would have Pete as his friend then enemy because Mickey still believe their is some good inside.

"Well, I didn't think I run into another cute creature like you." Out of the three Bing seemed more into patting Drake then fighting, the fact she's not bothered by Drake's threating growls says lot about her. In fact Bing didn't even try to fight back, Drake on other hand had no problem biting back. Bing allow this little guy to bite her, Drake soon discovered that she didn't react to his bite, instead just kept on patting him with her other hand.

"There, there is that better." Bing said with a smile, Drake's at a loss, not sure how to respond to someone who is literally doing nothing against him. With a sigh and letting her hand go, then licking her hand is the only thing he can do at the moment.

Back to the others, Bugs and Mickey are putting up a decent fight against then two. Pete is probably the easiest to handle since they know him best, but Blaster is another can of worms all together. Being raise not to hit women is something that has been instinctive since they were created, another problem came in Blaster ability to fight on even grounds to the point of nearly killing him several times by now. Bugs had to use every trick in his sleeves to fight her or else he'll be rabbit stew by tomorrow.

So he resorted to just using his sword to defend and block every attack that came his way. Unfortunately it can only get him so far before he has to fight back, this had lead to Blaster kicking him between the legs since she saw the opening and punch him right at his gut. The explosion would have killed normal people, but because Bugs is a cartoon most damage would result in him covered in soot. If he was in his cartoon this would have been reversed as Blaster in his position instead of himself, but because of his principles he's on the other end.

"Got you now." Blaster was about to charge him when Mickey came after knocking Pete out to deflect her attack.

"Don't worry Bugs I got ya back." Mickey assured, as Pete who is laying on the ground unconscious with stars hovering his head, X eyes, and one big lump on his head.

"Yea but who has his back?" Bugs told the audience. Just as Blaster was about to attack, someone shoot an arrow in front of Blaster. This made her look up to see Robin and his Merry men gathered together. Realizing her plans has failed(and later beat her teammates), she ran for her life shouting to fall back. Pete and Bing hearing this ran with her as Blaster wen into the woods away from the training grounds. Besides Robin Peter and Marcy are standing next to them, telling them of invaders who are attacking them.

"You alright Fanboy?" Robin offered his hands to Bugs, everyone else is checking on Mickey and Drake who the latter is unharmed but is more so confused by Bing's affection and joining sides with Blaster.

"Eh, I'll live. Thanks for coming, Robs." Bugs thanks Robin, but waved it off, " Don't thank me, our two friends are truly the heroes today." Bugs look at Peter and Marcy then smiled at their action, they in-turn smiled back.

"Thanks you two." Bugs gave his thanks to Peter and Marcy.

"Well it was the only thing we could have done." Marcy said, somewhat wishing she could have done more.

"That and you two pretty much had it covered." Peter said as well.

-0-0-0-

**Sherwood Forest/Nighttime - Robin Hood and his Merry Men camp/few days later**

Days have gone by and Robin has made some success in training the good people to join his band of merry men, some who seemed to confuse them of other things. In that short time Robin soon gain another ally by the name of Rabbit Tuckman, who is selling wine for his religion and salesman in certain trade. With each new day the good people have began to finally get the hang of their new skills and properly prepared for what battles may happen. Over the days, Mickey and Bugs have been training Peter and Marcy to self-defense training for what things look bleak. Prince John and The Sheriff have also started to use new tactic involve AMCE's own products that half times works and doesn't for certain items.

At the same time, Heartless and Primids have began to appear more often. Why on this world is anyone's guess, but Mickey and Bugs figure that they are just passing by finding new warriors since Primids are sent by their unknown master. Heartless are more easy since all they really need is to find the keyhole and seal them so the heart of world is safe from darkness. Mickey is trying to figure out where the next keyhole is located, while Bugs is interested in figuring out what species is Peter. Bugs have some contacts he can call outside from cartoon characters that are friends in Mickey's journey.

As of this moment, night have come and everyone is doing their daily routine that was set up by Robin and his inner circle, Mickey and Company including since the start of this journey. While the people have trained themselves well, they are far from ready to take on many challenges ahead. In the meantime, Mickey and Bugs are having their own personal meeting since the kids are resting along with Drake.

"Where do we go next?" Bugs asked Mickey, who is deep in thought.

"Sometime we need to go towards Traverse Town, lately I been getting this feelings these are changing. Like there is something that must be done, that and I'm worried about our friends. Bluto said he along with his other friends have captured our friends right?" Mcikey asked, Bugs gave the paper to Mickey showing this is Bluto's doing.

"Don't worry, we'll get our friends back. I doubt that Bluto will be able to achieve much towards our worlds, out all the worlds ours is pretty well hidden from everyone. Only ones who know are those keyblade wielding friends you have, that and other people." Bugs pointed out, Mickey wasn't convince.

"That's the thing, how we end up on this world is not through traveling on ships or portals of magic. That thing Peter has somehow activated once he touch that item, and has sent us here. If there are more of those, who knows where we been sent. I know some people who can help our situation, but I need to know where we're located. I'm afraid we'll be taken somewhere else if we find another of those again." Mickey is not wrong in this thinking, considering the luck they had so far.

"Say I'm going to take a quick break, need to empty the tank for the night." Bugs said changing the subject.

"You know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Mickey agreed, the two then left heading for their outhouses that are placed. After some minutes the two came out feeling all relax as Little John and Will came out later.

"Having a hard time putting these on, let's face it you have to be man to wear tights." Little John said.

"Amen brother, tighten those tight." Bugs encouraged.

"Well how do they fit?" Bugs gave the okay and saying, "Perfect."

"Every time." Little John gave an high five, soon everyone else came from the woods at night gathered together for an musical.

**A/N: Expect one or two songs pre-chapter. And know that these songs are used in certain times of the story for fun, more can be added for exceptional reasons.**

_We're men, _

_we're men in tights._

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men,_

_we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like sissies _

_but watch what you say, or else we put out your lights!_

_We're men,_

_we're men in tights!._

_Always on guard, defending the people's right._

As soon as the song started Mickey and Bugs join in singing along with everyone, when throwing their fists at each other they slap instead. Throughout the song, Bugs and Mickey followed along as if they had practice this beforehand, right when the merry men warned the audience about insulting their tights Bugs end up punching Mickey at his cheek. And continued the song, after one segment finished the two joined in even if awkwardly dance alongside everyone despite being twice as smaller then everyone.

_We're men(Manly Man),_

_we're men in tights(Yes)!_

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men,_

_we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like pansies_

_but don't get us wrong, or else we put out your lights!_

_We're men,_

_we're men in tights_

_TIGHT!_

_Tights!_

_Always on guard, defending the people's right!_

_When you're in a fix, just call for men in tights _

_WE'RE BUTCH!_

The song repeated itself with small changes, except now Mickey switch places with Bugs since he didn't want to get punch again. Yet even after this, Mickey still got punch in the face despite the switch. The song soon finished and everyone made an pose showing their muscles.

-0-0-0-

**Woods Nighttime - Blaster, Pete and Bing's hidden location**

At night everyone is having their meeting, Blaster had some bruises with her confrontation with them, Bing look okay able to regenerate from impossible wounds. But out of all of them, Pete and the Beedrills are covered head to toe with bandages from their failed attempts to surprise attack. The Beedrills even attempt to fight Mickey and Bugs only for them to kick their butts the same.

"Are we finally leaving this world." Pete asked tired of this attempt.

"NO! We're going to do this right, and this time not have you lot screw this up once more." Blaster growled tired of her incompetent comrades.

"Well tough, I'm not doing this over and over again and getting my butt handed to them for your petty revenge. In case you haven't notice, not all of us are the same as you, I got my own life and people I should've met up already. And I assume so do you, but your too concern with what these people have done that your blind to everything around you, The only reason I stick around is because I have some friends trying to round up your friends, if I left you here you would have been stranded for your entire life. So maybe just maybe you should rethink your strategy and regroup if your comrades." Pete might have express his own frustration, but Pete realize he pissed off Blaster who could have ended his life right now. However this time Blaster actually listen to him for once, realizing she's been petty for awhile now.

With a heavily sigh she reluctantly agreed, "Your right, perhaps I have been obsessing over this too long. Maybe it's time to re-strategies, I don't know about you, but for me we're dealing with some hard times. Some of my friends have left because we're getting broke, that and our one mission had left us divided for any change or pick pocket jobs. Things have been hard, and I'm just mad that this had to happen out of nowhere, people I handle fine, it's the outside forces I'm angry about." This had caught Pete off guard from Blaster honestly. In fact she literally just told him her troubles and how hard things have been even when she doesn't she it. This says lot about her situation and what they are going through as of late. Now Pete feels like a jerk, he maybe a bully, but a jerk especially to women is not okay in his books.

"Guess we're both dealing with hard times." Pete said.

"What you talking about, at least you have people and some job even if it's for petty crimes." Pete frown at that, but said nothing to her words.

"Anyway, I think we should meet up at Traverse Town. Bluto plans on bringing the whole gang back together, it'll take time since everyone is busy, but your comrades will be there to pick up." Blaster nod agreeing with his proposal, they also agreed to leave by tomorrow since they are going to rest up for tonight.

-0-0-0-

**Prince John's Castle - Archery Contest**

Last night Maid Marian and Broomhilda tried to warn Robin and his merry men about Prince John and Sheriff of Rottingham's plan to kill him. While this would have work since Robin agreed to not go, Marian should have kept her mouth shut when mentioning the archery contest. This bloated his ego to see if they are truly good as they say. Things lead from one thing to another, but Robin still decided to go since he did not cower to another's challenge.

Disguise as some old man, Robin had sneak in to accept their archery contest, out of ego or pride is anyone's guess even when told it's a trap. Robin only brought with him most trusted individuals to sneak pass the guards, unfortunately they ended up wearing some weird women's clothes that didn't make sense. Little John, Will Scarlet, Ahchoo, and Blinkin are those who would in normal circumstance would fail epically in their disguises. That is if they were the only ones.

"My don't we look gorgeous." Said Bugs who is able to look good despite not being human. Even some men passing by are attracted to Bugs looks then get smack by their girlfriends and wives, in his cartoon days he would dress up with many disguise even if they were women's clothes. Now on other worlds he still has that touch that allows him to blend in without realizing that's an rabbit. Alongside him Mickey ended up dressing in clothes similar to Minnie's royal dress with some differences, Pete wore a simple girl's dress almost looking the same as Marcy. All the while Drake is giggling to himself at their predicament. Everyone had similar clothes, with different colors and style to match them if they were females, Blinkin would be the weird one for not realizing his fake breast is place underneath his left breast.

"Easy for you to say, you always wear ladies clothes." Mickey told Bugs, trying and failing on wearing his clothes for his disguise. You would have thought everyone would have seen through this, but like everyone on this world they are ignorant to their presence.

"I heard of channeling your inner child or hearing of men's own feminine side, but this is ridiculous." Peter struggling with his new clothes, annoyed by his clothes and how it almost fell off few times.

"Now you know how we feel." Marcy commented, The gang moved on making sure they wait for Robin's signal since he will participate in this archery tournament.

In the Archery Contest, while half of the contestants are average archers. Apparently Prince John and The Sheriff had time to use more AMCE products involving robots with poorly disguise clothes still showing their metal parts. They the AMCE Archery Units, each one having human like hands with only four fingers, their eyes are place as lightbulbs, the body is too skinny and their feet are square rectangle like shape.

Throughout the contest, Bugs and Mickey took this moment to look around since everyone is with Robin to watch his back. Surprisingly no one question them roaming around the castle, that and the guards are lousy at their jobs.

"Mamma Mia, hello ladies!" Mickey and Bugs looked around recognizing that voice anywhere, then they saw him right beside them on the left. Mario in his plumber suit and all.

"Mario!" Bugs and Mickey gleefully shouted using their voice without making it sound high pitch.

Mario took a second to realize who these two are, then smiled shouting, "Mickey, Bugs!" The three group hugged having not seen each other for a while. They took only few seconds before separating to look at each other.

"It's so good to see you two again." Mario joyfully said.

"We're glad to see you as well. What have you been up?" Mickey saw Mario smile soften with his head down slightly.

"I'm actually looking for someone." Mario answered, Bugs and Mickey realize they might have some ideas to what happen to Donkey Kong.

Back at the Archery Contest, Robin is doing well for himself. Even with those new ACME robots had done poorly, all but one who looks like some tough gangster. After all the archers have been eliminated, Robin as the old man is able to hit the target as the robot. At this point it became a contest of how many times can both of them it the target every time. Everyone watch in silences as the two seemed to not let up. That is until Prince John and The Sheriff decided they had enough and wanted their silent assassin to shoot for their final shots.

First the robot went using his specialize arrow known as AMCE Hit Marker. This then not only blasted through the bullseye, but somewhat broke the castle walls on the other side. The Assassin took position on top of their castle towers. Aiming for the right timing, the assassin waited for Robin to be in sight. Just as Robin was about to pick his next arrow, he suddenly realize it was empty. Robin bend down just in time as the Assassin shot his arrow only to miss and landed right next to Robin. Prince John and The sheriff's jaw drop at how convenient. Seeing this Robin grab the arrow and took his shot, since his fellow contestant it was doing as programed. The crowd cheered at Robin's success, only for The Sheriff to shout out enough of these games.

"Well done, Robin of Loxley." Realizing his disguise is not needed Robin took his disguise off to realize himself to everyone, "Since we couldn't kill you due to those useless machines, the old fashion will due." The guards surround Robin preparing themselves for a fight. The merry men watching this saw Robin in trouble, they knew he needed help, but it was best to leave before they get captured as well.

"What do we do now?" Will asked what everyone is thinking.

"Can't we call the others?" Peter asked only to be replied, "We could, but their not ready. We may have them gone through basic fighting, but an whole out attack is another thing." Little John said.

"Well we can't let Robin die."

"But we can't help him either, we be sitting ducks if we try." Everyone was thinking some ideas, until Blinkin thought of an idea.

"Why don't we fox them." Blinkin said everyone smiled liking the plan, they left to search for the reinforcements gathering the villagers for this final confrontation. Peter, Marcy and Drake took this moment to find where Bugs and Mickey are located since they left exploring the castle grounds. When they finally found them, they were busy talking with Mario.

"Bugs, Mickey!" Marcy cried out, earning their attention.

"Peter, Marcy what happen?" Mickey saw their worried expressions.

"It's Robin, he's in trouble." Bugs and Mickey knew they had to get involve, taking off their disguise clothes since theirs no point.

"I'll help too." No argued, only that Peter and Marcy would like some explanation to who this guy is and how he knows them.

-0-0-0-

**Prince John's Castle - Wedding **

"How your neck, 13 or 13 in a half." Said the Hangman, who is more jolly then you have expected.

When they left Maid Marian made her declaration to marry The Sheriff if they let him go. Although Prince John and The Sheriff would not honor this agreement since they want Robin to be killed later. Outside lookers like Bugs and Mickey are told the others are trying to gather the villagers and everyone that is ready for this fight. It may not have been planned but they have to except they can't rush in or Robin is killed hanged or not since they are outnumbered.

"How long they said it'll take?" Bugs asked the two, they shrug at his question since they didn't understand what they mean either.

"Not sure, they said fox them, but that's it." Since gave questionable looks, making them shrug knowing this was something they were doing. They soon heard laughter from the crowd wondering what they were laughing about. But stayed focus for the task at hand, Maid Marian is hesitate since she doesn't want to go through this marriage, but knowing Robin could be killed if she didn't was more the reason to save his life.

"We have to do something." Mario says, worried for Robin and Maid Marian since the two are helpless in this situation.

"Even if we try there's no telling how many guards they have or if they have reinforcements. This world may have the worst fighters, but they make up with their numbers. We should wait before making a move." Mickey instructed.

"If all else fails, I'll save Robin at the last second and kick some people's butt." Bugs assured, not helpful but enough to convince Mario. You can't fault him for feeling this way when there's a damsel in distress to save. Always saving a princess does that to anyone, another thing is Mickey and Bugs trying to follow the rules of World order, Mario has been in some adventures with the two since they are old pals.

As Maid Marian was about to say those words, Ahchoo had his bow and arrow, then shot towards Robin's rope tied around his neck. This allowed him to escape hanging making Maid Marian shouted "I do not" The Sheriff and Prince John were about to call the guards, but soon had other problems as the villagers have finally arrived in time to save Robin and friends from being overwhelmed. Bugs, Mickey, Mario, Drake and surprisingly both Peter and Marcy had then participate in their epic battle against Prince John and his royal guards.

"Damn that Robin of Loxley, I should have known he had help." The Sheriff growled at this outcome.

"What do we do?" Prince John asked whimpering for cover.

"Fear not my Prince, I'll finish this once and for all." Before The Sheriff can do anything Primids started to appear making the battle more chaotic along with Heartless who decide that these guys are pushing themselves on this world.

"Oh no, we're DOOM!" Prince John shouted in fear, force Th Sheriff to take priorities of his own. At the same time Mickey and his Friends spotted those guys realizing this has gotten out of hand.

"Geez that's just great, now their here as well." Bugs said. The Primids and Heartless moved towards them only to be blasted away by Mario of all people. The Primids soon focus their attentions on Mario trying to take him down. But in some twist instead of having hard time with these enemies like those Mickey and Bugs had fought with allies. Mario is able to fight them on even terms. Even showing his great abilities in fire attacks, Mickey and Bugs jaws drop at Mario's display of strength realizing they had miss out a lot since last seeing him.

"You guys handle the heartless, I'll fight off the Primids." Mario command.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Preparing for Battle Phase!**

**Heartless Incoming!**

**Primid on Sight!**

**Numbers: Unknown!**

**Primid Type: Normal**

Threat Level: Gray - A/B

Strength: Mild Strong

Abilities: Copy Move Attack

Offense: Mild Strength

Defense: Average

Weakness: Average

Description: Primid are by far the most mysterious enemies that can be encountered on worlds. While their appearance may not be threating, it's their abilities that makes them dangerous. Some would say they can copy moves if they survive encounters with their opponents, allowing the other Primids to used this copy move. Their weakness is about average as fighters would go. But their strength can outmatch the average fighters especially in numbers. Most of their targets would be taken out easily, if the said targets didn't have teamwork or great individual strength. Along with others sighting there are some implications that these are the weakest Primids types, making it more dangerous then previously thought. So far what is known about their activities is their habit of targeting fighters/warriors/soldiers for whatever purpose they have in mind.

**Battle Phase Begins**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

Bugs and his Friends went on fighting the heartless, this time with everyone able to fight back. Mario is showing impressive skills despite moving with average punches and kicks. But his experience in saving princess peach has lead him to having few tricks up his sleeve. Unknowing to everyone he has partake in some tournament from another dimensions called Super Smash, an all out tournament from best of the best fighters. However in recent years he has heard less of these tournaments being active and wanted to investigate it. In his quest he has discovered that Bowser is leaving his world because of his contestant defeat by his hands. In his pursuit for Bowser, he encounter his now former friend turned enemy in some crazed berserker way. Donkey Kong had hindered his investigation to the point of successfully beating Mario with Bowser help in taking Princess Peach and now is traveling worlds for his new empire.

In this pursuit he started to encounter more of those Primids that for some reason are actually chasing him from world to world. If it wasn't for his active battles with Super Smash, he wouldn't have made it this far. Considering Mario is away from his home world, he can only carry so much with him. Mushroom Kingdom Pretty much has his current power items along with inventing new powers for the future. But now traveling from world to world, he can only carry three thanks to his friends inventing something for his travels.

This invention allows Mario to activate his three most basic powers he has used for so long, the first is his mushroom that allows Mario to grow two times bigger then normal. For comparison, if he compare his height to Mickey and Bugs, that would be his normal height then add his mushroom he'll grow two times bigger to match human's average height. The Fire Flower is what gives him the ability to wield fire without harming himself, with it he can cause devastating attacks that are more destructive then his punches, kicks and stomps. And finally you have the invisible star, that allows instant invincibility against anyone for possibly 10 to 20 seconds. With these he can fight along with his hand to hand combat like anyone else.

Since Mickey and Bugs are having some hard time with the Primids he volunteer himself to take care of them. That and he is responsible for dragging them into his messes, once this is over he'll leave this world and hope that they don't blame him for his mistake. For now he'll have to focus on these Primids, while not as strong they can easily beat him if Mario loses focus for one moment.

Micky, Bugs, Drake, Marcy and Peter are handling the Heartless better thanks to their few days of training. Even Marcy and Peter are able to defend themselves better against weaker heartless such as Shadows and somewhat Soldiers. This allowed Bugs and Mickey to go all out without worrying about their friends safety and the civilians are not involve with their fight. For Bugs he is using his abilities as Robinhood to slash at the heartless and deal heavy damage with his arrows, right aside him Mickey is using highly advance magics in 2nd tier to destroy the heartless instantly.

At one moment they decide to use their limit attack where Bugs in his usual appearance and Mickey in his red pants with white buttons, yellow pants, and white gloves. The limit is called "Toon Blast" where Mickey would use punch his enemies around, while Bugs would throw carrots at their enemies. Their next phase would have them change a bit to Mickey using the keyblade swinging around and jumping, along with Bugs using his Hammer to bash the heartless left and right. Then finally Bugs would toss or give dynamite, and Mickey throwing Paint using his bush like sword at the heartless. The result is big explosion with fireworks spreading paint around as the heartless attack each other until they KO themselves. Both Bugs and Mickey high-five only for Bugs pulling back second later at Mickey's expanse.

For people like Mickey that use this type of magic, Limits can only be used through trust and bonds by people. If there is no trust or bond the limit would not exist, Mickey and Bugs has by far one of the few individuals that can use their limit attack at their enemies better then most. Mickey and his two best pals Donald and Goofy have their own limit attacks, specially 7 of them since the trio are best friends through and through regardless of their hardship. Bugs also shared this ability with his friends/enemies since he has fun times with them. But out of all their limits some say Bugs and Mickey has more then one limit together, even Donald and Goofy acknowledge their strengthen bonds.

Drake, Peter and Marcy are doing average, since Drake took his time to defend them he isn't willing to leave Marcy for one moment since that would leave her vulnerable to these heartless. Not that he doesn't trust Peter, in fact he would describe Peter as his brother if they were siblings. But the both of them are non-combatants that watching over them takes priority over fighting. It's thanks to Mickey's keyblade and both of their teamwork that the Heartless are more focus on them then everyone else. That and Mario's ability to take on Primid is impressive, although how is he able to fight them is a mystery and has some feelings of familiarity with these creatures. Almost like an instinctive feeling in his blood or something, but remains focus on the fight at hand.

After some minutes past the Heartless and Primid had started to decrease, no more reinforcements as the heartless and Primids are being defeated one after another. However one interesting happen as the dark portals away from them appeared on the ground, this portal is then releasing a Dark Side with 2 Big Primid side by side as two bosses work together to defeat and common enemy.

"Looks like they brought their big boys to play." Bugs commented.

"You know, I feel sorry for these guys to send only these 3 to fight." Mickey said with a smile.

"Why don't we finish this in 30 seconds." Mario suggest, "No make that 10 seconds." The poor saps didn't realize that why they are boss level threats, all three Mario, Bugs and Mickey are not afraid since they are the weakest bosses thrown at them. Just as Mario had said, all three jump charge at the bosses and in one attack from sword slash to hammer smash then invincible punch did these bosses take the L without problem. In one shocking display of power Drake, Marcy and Peter's jaw drop almost cartoonish at the three bosses lifted up and thrown back with only one attack. Landing on their backs they disappeared in an instant without retaliation.

**Battle End**

**Rewards: Munny, Item Drop, Experience**

-0-0-0-

**Former Prince John Castle - After Conflict**

It turns out the people of this world had everything under control. The problem was the heartless and Primids that plague this world, but with Mickey and his friends help world order is restored to normal once more or as normal, since this world can be out of whack.

"Robin!" He turn to see his friends are there waiting for his return.

"Hello my friends, I'm glad everyone is alright. Now Prince John and Mervin can longer hurt the good people of this land." Robin exclaimed.

"Wait who's Mervin?" Mickey asked since they couldn't hear too far from their location.

"Eh, he means that Sheriff fellow name is Mervin." Bugs told them, this cause Mickey and Mario to laugh Drake, Peter and Marcy shrug unsure what that meant.

"Anyway, we're off to get married, you can join me if you want?" Robin asked his friends most of them said yes.

"Well, I'm going to look for the keyhole to keep those Heartless away. You can go on ahead Bugs, Mario, and Me we'll be there for the wedding cake." Mickey told Robin.

"I'll hold you off to that offer." Robin said shaking his hands as both are going to look for a priest for them marrying in a hurry as they call it. Joining them are all Robins friends along with Peter, Marcy and Drake who went along to stay for this ceremony. Rabbit Tuckman happen to be available when showing his... product to his latest customer. He went up to get right to the point, but is soon after stop by someone shouting "I Object" To everyone realizing King Richard has returned. Prince John groan at his now dire predicament.

Everyone began to knee before King Richard making his way towards Prince John with an angry but calm stare, "You are no longer worthy to wear this sacred symbol of authority." Richard took the crown and place it on his head.

"Oh please have mercy on me big brother, it wasn't my fault I had some really bad advice from Rottingham." Everyone cough saying "Bullshit" which Marcy and Peter tried to cover their ears before hearing it.

"Brother, you have surrounded your given name with a foul stench. From this day forward, all the toilets in this kingdom shall belong to... Johns." Everyone cheered with only John shouting NO in anguish, even worst he's not only in the tower, but also part of the tour. Everyone drag him while he had his hands together begging or shouting either way.

After that King Richard finish one problem, he then declared all of Robin's lands are given back to him and his name is restored. What happen next is small bits and details with the wedding starting once more after King Richard gave his blessing with Maid Marian, then proceed to marry one another everyone cheered for joy as the two are now fully wed. Soon Robin then declared Ahchoo as their new sheriff of England, with that the party began as everyone is celebrating this occasion.

As promise Mickey, Bugs, and Mario joined in their wedding cake cutting between Robin and Maid Marian. Everyone is enjoying themselves, talking socializing and other things. Out of everyone Marcy enjoyed the cake the most since she hasn't had something this good in a while. As the day is long, the sun is setting but still bright enough for the day not yet done.

"Hmmm, mmm. I hadn't wedding cake since our old days." Bugs commented.

"Yea, I remember you pulling a prank on our wedding day." Mickey said mix between smiling and angry glare, "Minnie hasn't forgiven you for pulling that stunt." Making Bugs feel bad at the time.

"Okay, I overplayed my pranks. But come on, you can't be that mad at me?" Bugs asked saying his sorry for what is his thousand time.

"Well, she did forgave you, but is still upset about it." Mickey assured which really wasn't since Bugs is at fault.

"Oh alright, anyways what's to do next? We didn't came with our gummi ship, so I can't say how we're going to another world." Bugs question Mickey, that is their only dilemma at the moment.

"I believe I can help." King Richard walk towards them with a smile and some box right beside them. All six of them bow on their knees in his presence.

"Please, this is a celebration, we're all equals here." King Richard assured.

"Then what can we do you for your Majesty?" Mario spoke familiar with royalty then the rest.

"Strangely enough, I could asked you the same thing." They glance at each other as Richard continued, "You see, I had this particular dream. About you being from another world and you have explore different worlds with that Key of your Mickey. Normally this would have been all made up from some imagination, but I have seen the Keyblade Wielders before, and I can say out of all the wielders and their friends, your the most bravest of them all." Richard complimented them, Mickey face redden in embarrassment at his compliment. While not surprise that keyblade wielders have came to this world before.

"As such, I believe this will do for your next adventure. You Sir Peter will have to guide them through your quest, and watch for those who might seek its power, farewell and take care of yourselves." King Richard said giving them his box, then left to join the celebration once more. Mario, Bugs, Mickey, Drake, Marcy and Peter are complex by his words and what they meant. It wasn't hard to understand, but it was more so weird, since he spoke of an dream instead of him knowing. Which this could mean many things. Peter taking a leap of faith, opened the box as it started to blind everyone close to them, then the group vanish with fireworks blasted into the soon night skies. Robin and his friends may not have known it, but deep down knew his five strange yet friendly companions are off. However him and other smiled as they watch their farewell gift blasted away for them to enjoy.

-0-0-0-

**Apocalyptic Earth - Blade and Dagger**

As the heroes deal with their problems, Dagger and Blade had to travel to the world where they last heard of Disall is station. Upon arriving on this world, they soon found that some things were a bit off. The Oozers had been more involved then last reported, as they began to act like real people they were once before. Some had started the construction of their former homes since they were once humans. The Oozer's even created their own kingdom using the material left behind from this planet. It was odd, for some reason the Oozer's are somehow shown great intelligence, but that is left for later as they made their way towards the Former Mercenary base. Once they reach the base, they found no one around except for the tools that are left behind.

"Looks like a lot had happen, those Oozer's did a number on this place." Blade said through observation.

"You think Disall is dead?" Dagger asked only to be asked the same question, "Do you think she's dead?"

"No, but I can't say for sure. Without proper intel, we can only assume she somehow is killed or something happen." Dagger stated as matter of fact. Seeing no reason to question this, Blade continued as she went off on her own, while Dagger went towards his own investigation. Going through the base, Dagger found some tools left behind, needless to say it was a messy job if they were trying to leave no trace behind. From the reports they were suppose to meet up with the Mercenaries for some trade or information they can buy from them. Relationship between Delta Force and Mercenary Nation is shaky at best.

The incident in question, involve some high level infiltration of their rival government. Basically the mercenaries were hired to steal intel or equipment from their enemies known as "Nation Alliance" and return back with any useful intel in hand. The plan was for Delta Force is to attack them hard with false plans to distract them from their real objection. One of these plan involve taking highly powered individuals who's status would force Nation Alliance to crumble without their leaders. They would have force them to sign some treaty and forcibly surrender their entire government to them. The second plan would force all their military powers into protecting their power source for their cities, capitals and other places. Where they would wipe out all their electrical and other means of energy to their electronics leaving them defenseless and care for others in need from hospitals. The third plan would then forcibly attack every civilian locations and other populated locations in which all military forces are to force of defense. While it was inform this was a major tactical plans from three respective leaders, these were lies in order to achieve their mean objection "Intel on Sector H".

Sector H for all purpose is the program where real life superheroes and war heroes are assigned by the government and help protect the peace and unity in Nation Alliance. In this case they had enough manpower to create 10 solar systems of superheroes and war heroes to fight off Delta Force's invasion. Them and the military tactics combine had made Delta Force more afraid and desperate against them. They have not felt this type of fear since their last enemies have been around. What enemy had them fearful before is not their main concern, what sparks their worries is how this Nation Alliance is able to match them with the help of their superpowered individuals. That said, they were hoping to steal the intel in order to have better understanding what is going on and how they can used this against them. As such they expected the three plans to fail since their heroes manage to save the day AGAIN! But even then they lost the intel because some damn hero happen to be around to beat up the mercenaries that are hired for this mission. This left a sour taste as the Mercenaries sufferer a backlash from Nation Alliance that attack them leaving them almost destroyed if not Delta Force intervention.

This left their relationship damage from how their long time business and trust has been broken by one mishap on their part. Since then Delta Force has been trying to make up for their failings and hope to get on their good grace once more. That hasn't the case as of late, which meant if some random Merc just happens to be left behind he/she would kill them on the spot when given a chance. Dagger carefully sneak around taking every turn and concern while laying low, in his case he is already low enough being a child, but is now lower as he walk almost crawling with his knees bend. Even then he would for extra percussion roll or move quickly to avoid being hit from some gun fire at any given moment.

Through their search, they have discovered some records they accidently left behind. Some of their dealings they plan on making, while one of their dealings appearing more then once in recent weeks by the name of Bluto had some interesting deals. From what is stated, he wanted what is some enslaved army so they would be brainwash and used for foot soldiers at his beck 'n' call. Although from the reports, he kept what he wanted them for ambigious reasons. Apparently he is working for someone that needs an army for themselves. Bluto sounds more like someone you would hire from the streets like some common thug, but he was not one to judge considering he's a child soldier which was no better. Give about some years if he survives, he'll be recognize as one of their proud soldiers for their army.

For now he'll have to search some more for clues. What was interesting is when entering some big open area, he found some giant hole going through underground. Using his coms, he gave a message to Blade about his findings. Once he did, he slowly walk towards the entrance, unsure if any monsters were left behind from what happen here. As he entered the cave, he found that this was recently made by some unknown entity judging by the freshly marks on the walls, ceiling and ground. Whatever came her tore through from underground or after the fight with the Mercs. Having no real weapon except the small version of their demon guns which is bigger then your regular pistol with less of an kick and more of the damage effect by it's bullets. If he had any encounters, he'll only use 6 to 7 shots at a time. Their weapons have what is considered a self sustain ammo that recharges every now and then to only max of hundred of bullets. If Dagger had an actual standard gun he would have at least thousand bullets ready since the ammo is made of energy from science combine with supernatural energy from life source. Add the fact he only has at least some small bladed weapons at his disposal he should be able to escape if necessary.

As he journeyed through the underground catacombs, he spotted what is called "Oozer". Seeing one in person made what ever inside him twisted and turn, but kept himself calm for what needs to be done. He slowly made his way towards the Oozer that is blocking the path, and in quick session draw his short daggers swing them in places that cut the Oozer bleeding green slime with it's limbs cut off and stomach open the Oozer could only moan and groan until it was silence. Despite being small, his size didn't change how he's prepare to kill people.

Moving on he came across some more Oozer's which he silently as possible kill them. But each time he kills one they moan and groan as their last moments, which sometimes is annoying when exploring the caves. But to his incredible luck or curse, he found some group of Oozer's who more so walk properly as any person would have and even talk in some foreign language that they came up with for themselves. After a while he finally came towards an open area that is filled with Oozer's who have gathered in some assembly. Among this gathering appeared one who stood from the rest with his unique clothes that are similar to royalty. Judging by his staff, it's no doubt this thing is the leader.

Having no interest in the gathering, Dagger moved on since he has no idea what language they speak. Returning back towards the surface, Dagger soon met up with Blade who found as much as he did. Giving his report, it was soon realize that they wouldn't find anything useful if they stayed. However the only information Blade got is how the Rebellion is moving towards another location with Disall joining them for the moment.

_"No trace of either Mercenary Nation or Disall, I was hoping this wasn't some goose chase. I could make contact with those mercenaries, but that be against orders since our last team up didn't end well. Dagger's report about those things makes some sense on what happen, we could look into what those things were doing. Although from the way these things react it would be better to leave them be. In the meantime, what am I suppose to do, the mission is a bust and Dagger has to prove himself to High Command. I'll report what was found, then make a new mission for him later. In the meantime, I want to search this planet for anything useful information of the Mushroom War. Reports suggest some entity had somehow taken this planet for their own." _Blade thought as Dagger stood taking his surroundings while also making sure nothing would ambush them.

"Come on kid, we'll search this area a bit. I want to know what those creatures were doing here." Blade ordered, following her lead Dagger kept watch from the rear.

-0-0-0-

**Apocalyptic Earth - hidden Location**

In the dark concerns of this world, heartless have gathered in some cave recently made by an powerful wizard. The heartless in the cave have been ordered to gathered young girls around the world or other worlds in general. Why and for what reason is unknown, what is known the cave is filled to the brim of one heartless holding hostage to the girls they capture frozen in some ice crystals. This is due to their failure in finding the one he seeks among the girls, another problem is how he is forgetting this girl's face or what description is needed. Which leads to once more another girl who happens to be an alien having blue skin and average eyes similar to humans with ember eyes. Her clothes is futuristic as she is drag along with other girls from different races and worlds they have come from. Whoever this individual is has some incredible dark powers that allowed him to control the heartless with ease.

When presented with these girls, the individual shouted no to all of them using some ice magic to freeze the girl and heartless into frozen crystal. The others follow her fate as they couldn't prevent or stop what was happening. With an angry burst the individual shouted in rage for the heartless to scram. Once all the heartless had scattered to the unknown regions of space or planet. The individual is left in misery as he then slowly moves deeper into the cave, more so a private room he made for himself.

"My Princess... where have you gone... I must find you somehow... to keep you safe. Wait for me, my precious." He said too tired for today.

As he then took his clothes off, went under the sheets for his ice made bed, and fallen asleep almost crying to himself. The only things that can be seen left forgotten a picture behind a furniture collecting dust, the picture in questions is Marceline sometime ago before all this happen.

* * *

_2/26/20_

**Bible Topics:**

**Subject: Unclean Spirits**

_This one is usually hard to explain because there is many of these around our world, the unseen world at least. So to put it bluntly, these spirits take form on some everyday life style. One of which is doubt, fears, and some common feelings from emotions, there are even one's you have not realize such as lust or other things. These spirits can appear in many forms that wouldn't be thought of or notice. In fact some would say they have taken control of the media and have shown us things they wanted us to see outside of God. Sometimes that's hard to except since some of us are driven by media through entertainment. _

_You can't always tell where they are working, because without the bible and learning God's truth you can fall prey to these spirits. These spirits can even be generational from your great-great grandfather or been pasted down for sometime. They can be the cause for your condition if there around. It's not always easy to tell where they appear or who they surround. Only God can provide us answers and he tells us how to deal with these unclean spirits. While the spiritual realm can't be seen or describe by our imagination since he can't really say how it works. You can though determine that these Unclean Spirits are what cause our struggles in spiritual warfare. To prevent us from falling to their traps, we need what is called Armor of God._

_The Armor of God is what allows us to fight not flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against rulers of darkness from this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places. There could be more since about 2,000 years has past since Jesus came and left. But we are to focus on what is needed for our daily lives, the Armor of God is as followed: Helmet of Salvation, Breastplate of Righteousness, Shield of Faith, Belt of Truth, Sandals of the Gospel of Peace, and Sword of the Spirit. You need all six for your spiritual journey and warfare against these Unclean Spirits. These are not to be joke around, they are very real and still do works along side demons that may be around. If you plan on confronting them, know that they are not easy to battle, many things will tell you to use physical force to fight, but that only cloud you from the truth. Know what you are facing and understand the truth the bible says from God. Only then can you fight off these Unclean Spirits that roam around the unseen world. _

* * *

**Alright, only 7 more world/series are left I think, which is about 7 or more chapters to go at best. After Narnia the story arcs will be divided into four parts, but the story for the Traveler's Journey is still ongoing. As I said this story will be divided by arcs so that some who are first timers will not get confused by the later story or overwhelm by what's to come. And just so you know some of the characters that are seen such as Gandalf, Mickey with the keyblade, Primids are potential worlds they will be explore later.**

**Right now this is setting up the big events that are coming later, as such one of these set ups with full explanation of what is happen will be explain on the Chronicles of Narnia chapter. Which will be the last world for this arc and more later on. As for the OC's, I try to create some characters that aren't part of the story just to be interesting. And to inform everyone the main antagonist of this Saga is Bluto and other cartoon characters of old from Popeye, Looney Tunes, Mickey and Friends with Tom and Jerry. By the end of this all the characters or most at least will be revealed by the end and join part of this group. **

**And for some who asked about the Primids from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They will become one of the common enemies alongside the Heartless, There will be more down the line as you will see them working with different villains throughout the story. However the most used will be the heartless as I'm a Kingdom Hearts Fan, that and they are the most creative enemies you can find. **

**One more thing to add, I will be adding what is considered a home base for their travels. How this work is simple, they will go to different worlds. But sometimes take residents on them. For example, the series known as RWBY will be their new home world when wanting to rest or take a breather. At the same time they will explore the world and experience what other characters will go through. For starters, I will have this set at least 1 or 2 years before Season 1 RWBY started. This is for the sake of being different and creative when I can help it. At the same time, when traveling to other worlds, some of the RWBY cast will join them getting experience and strong over the years. **

**Another thing to add is the rules and restriction about these series. While I have no problem obey these rules for each series, some make it impossible to follow. Which is why there will be change ups just for changing pace or trying something different, and yes expect them to result in different scenarios for each series. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Future Plans for Chapters: Movie Chapters**

Smokey and the Bandit

Blue Brothers

Home Alone

Great Outdoors

Galaxy Quest

Spaceballs

Caddyshack

The Chronicles of Narnia - The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe(Final world for 1st Arc)

Antz

Iron Giant

Quest for Camelot

Legend of Sinbad

The Road to El Dorado

Megamind

\- Pretty Much a lot of movies for the next current/future arcs.

\- Traverse Town will be visited later on.

**Everything starts at Zero Saga: Arcs**

1\. Join the Team(Current)/Movies

2\. Impossible Quest Begins(Next)/Movies

3\. Here comes the Villains/Movies

4\. First Challenge/Movies

**-0-0-0-**

**Character Profile: **

**Bing - **A mysterious woman who has been known even to the most mysterious figures. What is known about her is how she tends to be dumb or dumber then even Pete at times, leading to some wacky or crazy moments from time to time. She even claims to have 20 other sisters the same age and birth date as Bing. Who they are and what they are doing traveling the world is unknown so far.

**Blaster - **Leader of her personal private Mercenary Army, how many is about less then hundred or little over. When her small operation has gone down thanks to unexpected circumstance, she now has to travel worlds in order to regain her status or somehow find new jobs to fill in the cost. She is companied by four most trusted Mercs that have loyalties to Blaster and her leadership.

**Pete - **The most common thugs among thugs, working alongside villains that had harass or bully Mickey and his friends in the past. Sometime later the two had part ways from show biz from cartoons, leaving some tensions in their cross paths. Now a worldly thug for hire, he takes jobs that most average people would have hard time completing. But because of his personality and characters traits make him an incomplete fool, his plans and others sometime go wrong. He is also known to be second to Bluto who join hands with other cartoons of old in an alliance to accomplish mission impossible by themselves. While working together they have no real grudge with each other, some are more unwilling to teamwork base on goals and personal reasons.

**Wabbit Hood(Bugs Bunny) - **While in this form, he displays skills and abilities of Robin Hood. But since Bugs would be more of an duplicate, he be either a fanboy or parody to the original. His skills/abilities are great marksmanship with his Bow and Arrow, sword combat with his trickster like attacks, even Robin Hood's characteristic if he wanted. As someone who is great at disguises, he can make himself appear real as the original, but with those of greater intelligence can see through his disguises. The carrot he used is from his special color boxes that allow him to transform into this appearance.

**Mario **\- Hero of Mushroom Kingdom, and romantic feelings for Peach. On the world he was in Mario has been for sometime fighting bad guys left and right who threaten mushroom kingdom. Among these conflicts is his most famous battles related to Bowser King of Koopa Kingdom. For years Bowser has tried and attempt to obtain Peach for his own gain, these days he simply does it because he fell in love with Peach. Mario has stop this overgrown flaming turtle and his plots against the kingdom. Mario is also an great athletic since he partakes in the Olympics, he can use powerups from Mushroom kingdom and his allies in certain situations. His most famous powerups are his Super Mushroom which makes him grow bigger and stronger version of himself, then the fire flower who using fire attacks, and finally the super star which makes him invisible temporarily.

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 39 - Calendar April 29th**

**Main Cast: **

**Robin Hood Men in tights: **Robin of Loxley, Ahchoo, Blinkin, Little John, Will Scarlet O'Hara, Little John, Maid Marian, Broomhilda, Sheriff of Rottingham, Prince John, and other cast

**Protagonist: **Peter, Mickey, Bugs, Marcy(Marceline), Drake(Eevee)

**Antagonist:** Pete, Bing, Blaster

**Next time, we are taking a trip to old classic, the start of where the world will be filled with songs, princess, and magic in "Dwarf Woodlands". **

**P.S. If any of you are Kingdom Hearts Fans or are unfamiliar with this term, look it up or ask a friend. And review what your thoughts on so far, I know this story is not to your liking, but what the heck just trying to be more creative without the whole "Copy and Paste" routine some are fine doing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright folks, now we get serious. This chapter as some have guessed will take place in old classic animated movies. While this will be the first more will be added later on as time goes by. Depending on my knowledge and research on these series, I can add more for the future. But that would depend on how much I know.**

**For the implication of how serious this chapter will be, that mostly on the OC character Peter Cree. This is because while he is an alien specie and is still young regardless of how old he is, so far he hasn't fought in many battles. This time will involve more for his growth as he has to learn how to either defend or fight for others in this world. And just to inform everyone, I'm not going to be cheap with the "Beginner's luck" where somehow the main protagonist wins his/her first fight, that's honestly a bunch of bull crap. Later on Peter will begin to know how to fight, and defend himself. How you might asked I'll leave that to your imagine till I show everyone. **

**The only reason this won't be too bad near the end is because how this world structure allows some victory to the good guys. That and I believe to have good ending/result it takes team effort on everyone involved. **

**On the Plus note, this chapter will finally explain the Keyblade Wielders and how they operate. I don't mention too much, but if I did and explain that has made contradictions to what I was saying, tell me and I'll fix it along the way. Here you will see how some keyblade wielders who are sometimes called guardians and other details you might have questions towards. **

**Guest review - **Thanks for the review, I do try to detail as much as possible. But not too much for spoilers or anything, just enough for everyone's on same page. After Traverse Town, the next will be Smokey and the bandit by your choice, also keep note if any movies that have sequels or prequels are available, there will be revisits to these world/series. Another also depends on how everyone likes about said prequels/sequels or my own personal favs. Same will be said about any series if that happens, but would depend on the series in questions. It would be fun to possibly see Looney Tune characters actually join Sora's party in future kingdom hearts series, if they could somehow make it work.

**Previous Chapter: **

**Main Protagonist: **Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Peter Cree, Marceline, Drake(Eevee), and Mario

**Main Antagonist: **Pete, Bing, and Blaster

**Day 39 - Calendar April 29th**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Mickey and Friends, Looney Tunes, Pokémon, Adventure time or anything except OC's. **

* * *

_3/6/20 Update_

**Bible Topics**

**Subject: The Holy Trinity**

_This subject is what sometimes confuse everyone. To put it shortly, there is only one god who is all three The Father, The Son, and Holy Spirit. Each makes of the Trinity that is known about God through the bible. If anything isn't from the Bible or sound doctrine as some call it, then it's false. Each of these is what makes of God as three different persons as One God. To explain this better we must divide this subject into three different sections._

_1\. God the Father - This one I think everyone can understand by now or have some ideas. To refresh, God the Father is who he calls himself since those who worship him are his children of God. But even those who follow his words of teaching tend to not always do things right. The world we live in our God has said before and will say many times, our works will never grant us the kingdom of Heaven. That's because our sins are too great, we could have ended up facing judgement towards Hell, cause our own strength is never enough and will never allow us towards heaven. But through God by faith and believing in Jesus Christ, we are molded in ways that God wants us to live. It may not sound like it at first since many evils or troubles happen in our lives, but God is always under control. We have to put our absolute faith, trust, obedience, and listen to his words of truth and light to live the way we should be by God's standards. Those who follow his teaching are suppose to be lights of this world dying day by day. God hasn't been far nor has he even abandon us. In fact he has always been around each and every one of us. He even created us before we're born to this world. _

_2\. God the Son - Jesus Christ also known as his begotten son. Came down in both human flesh and Godly like which may seem impossible to some, but only God can make happen. Many who have seen him had never imagine their prophesied savior would be someone that spreads good will and truths from what we call the Bible. In fact some believe Jesus was suppose to be someone that would have brought peace to their society due to them being under Rome's rule. Yet Jesus wasn't sent to destroy them, instead he was here to bring words of ministry and teaching truth to God's chosen people. Yet despite what many have seen or heard from him, they rejected Jesus as his savior. When he died on the cross, Jesus innocent blood is spilled by those who accuse him of no wrong doing he never committed. Let that sink in for a moment how Jesus died for everyone's sin by allowing himself to be killed and rose again in 3 days. That alone should tell everyone he was no man, he truly is son of God. And it's through him can we be saved where our faith is born and believe in Jesus unyielding love to all. _

_3\. The Holy Spirit - This one can be complicated to explain, but the best way to describe the Holy Spirit as the helper in our Christian life style. It's what allows us to preform task asked by God when we are to obey his commands. To know the Holy Spirit it doesn't take feeling or literally hearing by our flesh. It's through our souls can we hear the Holy Spirit, but before receiving it we need to give our lives and everything we own to Jesus through repentance by prayer. This also means we don't juts go to Sunday Church, Sunday Bible studies, and other means if we haven't change our lives for God. If your someone that still night party, drinking or other means that doesn't please God by his words of truth. That means you haven't change your ways and haven't fully surrender yourself to him. One of the fruits of Spirits known as Meekness, sometimes called Gentleness. Meekness is the willingness to be submissive, more so for God. For he will not bless those who are Prideful or think highly of themselves. Those are traits the Devil(The Satan) has for himself and one reason for his wickedness. I can truly say with all my heart that listen to God and obeying his command will be hard at first, but if you practice, show patience and never give up. Your on the right track, but know the more you lean towards God, the more the Devil will do what is takes to bring you down. You may not know when or may have moments of clam before storm moments, but always be on lookout and awareness or you will fall to Satan's traps. _

_All and all, these are what make up the Holy Trinity and all three of them are persons that represent God. So if your confuse or wonder which is which, then know God the Father is the Creator that made man and everything we see, Jesus Christ is through him we're given salvation from Judgement we all have as Sinners. And the Holy Spirit is given to us by Jesus who gave us power through him towards God. _

* * *

_Marceline(POV): While we had fun exploring different worlds, there is one where things got bad. I don't mean usual bad, I mean bad that... I couldn't describe it even now. While the world is one thing to explore fighting bad guys and saving the day. It was another when times got tough, looking back I can say this was not something I would have to face. This more so involve Peter and his friends, in those days I have thought back to this moment and realize. That somehow my friend I haven't known for so long is tested. Compared to now and then I can say this was the moment his right or wrong, moral or immoral, choices or destiny had finally clash for his life. I could not even begin to say what was going to happen, even worst I feared for Peter when facing that monster who calls himself Z9. What was his plans and how it involved Peter had me scared. At the time I lost Simon and I was about to lose some more friends I made. The only reason I got through that dark time was because of my friends I traveled in these worlds. If anything good came from this, I don't remember. Cause how bad things got... I was scared. _

**Traveler's Journey **

**Arc 1: Join the Team**

**Chapter 4: Shadows in Woods**

**Land of Departure - Center Building**

On another world where keyblade wielders train to be protectors of all worlds. Land of Departure happens to be one if not very ancient world from long ago that has train many keyblade wielders for generations after generations. Here there are at least 3 masters who are training the next generation of keyblade wielders. Among them are 145 exceptional wielders who have the potential to become masters when they succeed. from this there are nearly 2 thousand wielders who have not not ready to become official keyblade wielders as of yet. The standards to become an wielder is high, and each wielder must at least be partnered in a 3 man team for their adventures or 4 at least.

Among the Masters, there are those who have retired, but keep watch the stars for current events. Yen Sid is one of those who trained Mickey and has past his knowledge to Mickey. The masters and foretellers were informed of this and saw the potential in mickey's power. Instead of choosing an union, Mickey decided to be natural from the unions. Instead focus more on his duties as keyblade wielders, Five Foretellers representing their unions have gathered and made many masters in their time. So much so, they are said to potentially be the next foretellers like their masters.

From the Masters they have trained exceptional keyblade wielders who can either be called guardians or Official keyblade wielders. Guardians properly known as Guardians of Light are usually 7 man team who represent the 7 pieces of light that holds back darkness against the 13 pieces of darkness. The Guardians jobs are to handle threats that are too impossible to handle by themselves or any average wielder. Keyblade Wielders on the other hand are those who can become either apprentice or explorer. Mickey is considered an explorer who travels worlds to help bring balance to the worlds and slay the creatures of darkness. Apprentices are those selectively chosen by one or more masters who teaches them to be their successor or new masters for next generations. At the bottom, those who are still learning are considered trainees, those who have not master the ways of the keyblade.

The three masters that are in charge of this world are as followed, Master Fern the burning heart aka Burnwood Masuno who is exceptional in flame magic. Master Kiva of requiem aka Divona Fross, an special wielder over watches over many secrets of ancient times and keeper of knowledge. And Master Onyx the Midnight dawn aka Prong Retin, once wielder of great darkness has been reformed into wielder of both light and darkness. Onyx like those before are truly special individuals who have master and controlled both light and darkness. While the darkness is used by many individuals who use them for evil, it's not necessarily bad. Onyx is proof that sometimes the darkness is something that wants to stand side by side with Light despite it's beastly nature. Not many except this concept, but they awe and respect Master Onyx who able to use the darkness alongside the powers of light.

Today though is an special occasion, today the wielders have come every 10 years to compete in their yearly festival, where many wielders from different worlds and unions of their respected foretellers. Among the foretellers they are as followed from generation to generation, Foreteller Aced named by the strong, righteous and one who seeks justice among the injustice. Their union is called Ursus, who follow their own sense of truth and justice that is needed in other worlds. However in some incidents the Ursus Union is also responsible who creating conflicts and war in their own beliefs against those who don't see eye to eye with them. This has cause the Ursus Union an special reputation that is both good and bad depending on your view. Their dedication to the light can be questionable at times, relying on brute strength over observing their surrounding and understanding their situation.

Foreteller Ava, leader of the Vulpes Union and leader of the secret order of Dandelions. Those who take on the name of Ava are usually the most exceptional of wielders most times younger then other foretellers, and surprisingly the only foreteller to only have females as selected candidates to their next successor. The foretellers are usually kind, caring, and friendly to those they lead. The Dandelions are the fail safe for when keyblade wielders are to survive from their world's destruction or universe for that matter. From the first Foreteller Ava to the now they are probably the only union that has secret knowledge of the past, even if the current foreteller has no knowledge of this secret. The Keyblade Wielders in this union are said to be more interest in helping others instead of fighting to other union methods. This has gain their reputations to be not the best fighters, but are the most diplomatic of the foretellers. Even said to help quell Ursus Union reckless behavior at times.

Among the Foretellers namely Gula, Leader of the Leopardus Union is the most intellectual of the unions. Using Reason, Logic and facts to understand or solve mysterious that not many are able to understand. While Leopardus Union is known to gather most smarts individuals under Foreteller Gula, they are also the most realistic of the bunch. Coming to conclusion that are presented to them instead of making theories or other potential possibilities. Always seeking absolute truths in the realms of reality. This has led the union in the path of science and technology, advancing civilization like no other. However this has also led them to forgetting their history in keyblade and it's power over light. Practically everyone in this union has no keyblade with the minor some in between.

For this union named Anguis under the leadership of Foreteller Invi, they are known as the Great Watchers. Those with all Eyes, Ears, and Mouth of their fellow unions, leading them the path of policing others that wield their keyblade. In every case, they are what many call policemen over keyblade wielders of light who have cause trouble or step out of bound. Invi and the other wielders have for generations watch with careful eye to be fair and just in their endeavors. It's also known that any Foreteller becoming Invi will report directly to Ira, who is their self-proclaimed leader of all unions. This has lead to many wielders to gain notorious reputation of arresting or stripping any keyblade wielder who abuse their powers that was given to them.

Lastly the leader among all unions and foretellers, this individual who leads Unicronis Union by the name Foreteller Ira. The most heavily responsible job among their unions. To help lead others into the light and pass on what they learn to other wielders. Anyone under the name Ira must be extremely exceptional and worthy to lead such a heavy burden with decisions and choices many would never choose by themselves. In this case, some would never succeed for position of Foreteller Ira, because of how the burden falls on their shoulders. Which is why over time the Unions of each generation had develop an council from different masters from every union called Grand Masters of Light. Where the position of Foreteller Ira is chosen by their decree.

Outside the among the fields, many wielders over thousands to millions even have gathered for the festival named Cross Key. this festival takes place for at least 7 days when keyblade wielders are given the call. Among this gathering Master Fern and Kiva sat watching many wielders from different worlds and masters, enjoying their view of peace without the darkness purging their world.

"This is nice, no monsters, no saving the world, just us getting along with no worry in the world." Kiva said, she's an elf who has been around longer then most students who obtain the keyblade. She wears short sleeve shirt with long black pants Metal shoes part of her armor design. Some covering her chest at shoulders to above her waist showing Kiva's blue shirt. Smooth skin for being so fair and brown hair tied since some say she never cuts her own hair and green eyes. Her fellow Master Fern is more rough around the edges, being he's an lizard type of species. Standing at least 3 feet taller then Kiva who is 5 foot 7 inches tall herself, wears no shirt since his own scales almost protects him from anything sharp blade or withstand blows from mighty weapons.

While the two are different, they have fought side by side in their younger days. Where Kiva has been around for at least 500 years, Fern has been around for at least 378 Years. Shortly after Onyx join them as the Master Trio when it came to the mark of mastery. Funny story is how they meet was Onyx belonged to the Seekers, named for those who wield keyblades of darkness. Onyx was the most loyal of the dark keyblade wielders who was once partnered with someone very dear to him. When his partner encountered Fern and Kiva in his youth, he was captured and abandon by his comrades, with his partnered died in battle. Bitterness was all Onyx felt for the guardians, Fern and Kiva gave him a second chance since he was doing this out of loyalty and commitment for his comrades. Over time Onyx started to know the ways of wielding the keyblade for the realm of light. Eventually he was given the title of master, demonstrating his self-restrain over the powers of darkness.

"Yes, if only peace like this happen more often. I wouldn't mind spending my days with everyone and you the most." Fern confessed his affection for Kiva, the two had some hidden relationship at some points. But agreed that until they are no longer keyblade wielders or decide to quit, the two would spend their remaining days together.

"Have you seen Onyx?" Kiva asked, Fern shook his head no.

"I haven't but I can say he went to hang out with some people. I think some of them are friends he knew before joining the Seekers." While many believe keyblade wielders are good, there are some who in secret are wielders born from the darkness inside their hearts. These wielders are people who have strong darkness within themselves. Many who used the powers of darkness became heartless or died using it's power unwisely. But there have been few exceptions to this rule, namely those obtaining the keyblade through great strength of will or other means.

"It's sad to see someone once full of innocence fall in the hands of those dark wielders. If only we can figure out what they are planning or know their whereabouts we might be able to stop for good. But that is wishful thinking I guess, though it is nice that Onyx is doing fine for himself." Fern proudly said about his friend.

"Say want to play some of their games?" Kiva asked as she rub Fern's arm.

"Not now, I actually have somethings I have to discuss with Flame." Hearing this she can understand how Fern is concern for the Wielder.

"Did he get into another fight already?" Kiva already knew the answer, "Yes, and I fear that will lead him to some dark path if he allows his own aggression to control him." Fern wasn't the only one concern, in fact many are too concern for Flame cause how much his father was before being chosen, that and being a dragon doesn't help his case. When Flame was born, his egg almost burned up along with his few siblings that nearly died unhatched. But Flame is somehow their miracle child able to withstand burning fires, even his fellow dragon couldn't touch him for too long without burning their scales. One day Flame is chosen by the keyblade to protect not just his world, but others as well. Seeing great achievements in his future, when he was of age Flame is taken to the Keyblade Master's worlds for proper training, allowing him to handle his new powers.

"Your going through with this aren't you?" Kiva worried for her fellow Master.

"He needs to be alone from all this, ever since we brought him here we have tried to teach him the ways of the keyblade. But his heart is full of darkness, contained by emotions of rage and pride. Flames maybe an exceptional wielder, but his inability to show humility to those in need or ask for help is what sparks his own arrogance. Dragons are known for high pride in themselves, when threaten they attack anyone who tries to show their weak side. Although his loyalty to those he hold dear is admirable, Flame needs to learn when to pick his fights and when to hold restraint. If he keeps getting into fights, I fear for his future." Fern explained to Kiva who can see where he's coming from.

"If you send him out on his own, I fear for when the seekers will find him." Kiva made a point since there have been keyblades that have fallen to darkness, but have also been wielders of darkness as well.

"No, I have someone in mind. I just haven't been able reach Mickey, for some reason when trying to contact him, I feel that he's moving around beyond our reach."

-0-0-0-

**Realms of Darkness - Hidden Fortress**

Inside the realms of darkness is where heartless are usually born, here worlds can be consume by darkness and transformed into heartless as result of these creatures taking people's hearts. However deep within the dark realm, is something far worst then these creatures. For deep in the dark realms, a fortress stood in the empty abyss. How this fortress remains is uncertain, but what is known is who's controlling this fortress. That and this happens to be others who lived in the realm of darkness.

Most of these individuals wear black clothes, specialize in keeping the darkness away from consuming their bodies. However among this group are those wearing black coats walking together as one organized army. This group is known as Seekers, an chaotic group made up of keyblade wielders of darkness. In legend the x-Blade is divided into 7 pieces of light and 13 pieces of darkness. As such the Seekers are divided into 13 different ranks like the guardians protecting their realm of light.

The first stage can be access in three different ways Dark User, Dark Wielder, and Forbidden Magic. Dark User's tend to have stronger tides to darkness with their ability to use this power even in the realm of light. Dark Wielders are people who gain keyblade of darkness, like the hearts able to summon keyblades of light, so too can those rank Dark Wielders. Forbidden Magic are rank for those wizards that study forbidden magic arts and are considered the magic users among their ranks.

These hooded figures belong to their organization known as the seekers. Keyblade Wielders of darkness and other dark users, dedicated to eradication of the Keyblade Wielders of Light and claim the worlds under their dark banner. This group in particular are called 13 Darkness or 13 Seekers of darkness, specialized in missions involving the heroes of light or other forces drown into darkness. While the Seekers are instead most dangerous, there are others who have been called to this gathering, more so anyone associated with darkness. Who would summon this many in the realm of darkness, simply someone with more power then any of them combine. The individual calls himself Violet Wizard, normally the title would have been dark wizard but that's used too many times.

_So many have gathered, it's expected for the Seekers to heed this called, but I never imagine there are others siding with darkness. _

_To the creatures called grimm, who have strange ties with heartless and unversed. _

_Including those who call themselves Sith, some joining people calling themselves One Force._

_I can see this gathering will bring great change, perhaps I can convince the Seekers of some alliance. _

_Those so called keyblade wielders of light, should be reminded the worlds doesn't only belong to them. _

_Our kind had for all eternity been banished to forsaken realm._

_Unable to see the light, or at least hold it for their warmth. Arrogantly claim of our impurity as some cursed, today will end this thought._

_For this day, forces of darkness will remind those so called guardians that everything is light and darkness. _

Within the fortress, the Violet Wizard is staring among the gathered, speaking to himself while watching many visitors arrival. He wore an black robe covering his body, underneath are dark violet if anyone look close, from what can be seen the skin is blacken as nightly skies watching for shooting stars. From this highest tower he watch as many gathered heeding his call to all places. So far the call has been cast for few days and many are still gathering. Then from behind three of his most loyal servants have arrived named Shadow Ninja, Dark Viking, and Black Knight. Top three second in command of her own dark forces, there are others beneath them who are given high authority, but they are commanded by these three.

Shadow Ninja specialized in assassinations, stealth mission during nighttime, espionage that would make spies green. Shadow Ninja is by far the most silent of the group, taking his missions seriously. However out of the three Shadow Ninja is known for underhanded tactics that many would call cowardly or deceitful. This is because many underneath are not trained for frontal battles or long ones for that matter. Making him more efficient and successful in his missions. He wears traditional ninja garment, when in meetings he wore his red and purple garments with mostly black ninja uniform, covering his face except for the eyes. His shoulder armor carries symbols of his leaderships and head chief of his group. For combat Shadow Ninja would wear uniforms more appropriate for the missions, Most require disguises with techniques for quiet assassinations.

Dark Viking is more so for seas/space travels, train himself in the art of Viking and plundering other lands of their riches for their purpose. Dark Viking is known for traveling in vessel far more powerful fleets/armadas sent for destroying their enemies in the dark. Out of the three, he easily the strongest in strength then skill relying more on brute force then fighting technique. Between the three, he's the more prideful of them even Shadow Ninja and Black Knight can say his personality is unbearable. He wore fur coat and some armor that makes him appear like some wild beast. What would separate him is the helmet having 7 horns on the front and sides. The middle horn higher then others with 3 horns left and right matching their size like some crown. Carries an heavy axe almost big as him, weighing over 400 to 500 pounds of muscle with small fat, tall as 13 feet easily dwarfing his comrades. If strip of his clothes you see his scar he bares from surviving battles impossible to many man among man.

Their best fighters has to be Black Knight, for skills in combine and swordsmanship. She is called upon for the most grueling task that many would never take, yet will fulfill these missions no matter what it takes. While Black Knight can be considered too loyal, she is respected for her strength and leadership among the group. Even Dark Viking respects her strength and acknowledge what she can achieve. In her group she commands what is known as knights of the Square table, mockery and respect to their superior. Black Knight stands alone with only two knights she deems trust worthy, while the other 9 knights are considered low ranked. She wears black armor in appearance and name, however her blade is most unique covered in black with purple like blade end for her broadsword. At the middle is colored in crimson red, almost similar to blood.

"There hasn't been this many for sometime. I dare say not to this degree, even the seekers have sent their 13 Darkness to attend for this meeting." Black Knight said observing everyone.

_Of course, out of everyone the Seekers are well known in magical realms as people who cover all into darkness. _

_Once we have discuss our proposal, I have no doubt the Seekers will join our cause, as for everyone else I can only guess they are here for other purpose._

_Keep watch, for we may have discovered our future enemies if they interfere with our plans. _

"Then we will send a message to those buggers, it wouldn't our first time dealing with these interlopers." Dark Viking stated, confident in his skills.

"We should be mindful of our moment, no sooner others will catch on to our plans." Shadow Ninja told his companions and master as he prefers Violet Wizard.

_Yes, our goal is to gather forces side in darkness, not try to start wars. _

_It has felt at least billions of years, even more since we were banished thanks to those **Outsiders **and their meddling in our affairs. _

_Now after finally gathering our strength and intel on current events, we will strike in secret instead of reckless assaults on galaxies. _

_Soon our people will be free from this prison, then the light will finally be ours._

-0-0-0-

**Within Castle Walls - Secret Chamber**

From a faraway land, there once a kingdom built at the edge over the top hill shores. Plain as it can be, but symbol of the ruler's power, there lived Queen Grimhilda ruling the lands from far as she can see. However over the growing years, the ruler had grown secretive and shut in from outside. What worries had this brought from her kingdom is unclear, but the Queen had her reasons and is absolute in times of kings, queens, emperors and empresses.

In a chamber with only a mirror big enough to reflect anyone's shape and figure. The Queen of these lands came towards the mirror, where this mirror had some mystic powers of it's own. How was this obtain is unimportant, but what is important are the intention of Queen Grimhilde. For her own use and purpose the Mirror's power cannot be used unless special words used as incantation or simple phrase to the Mirror.

"Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness, I summon thee, SPEAK!" Through this the mirror and her surrounded began to change, the mirror had what can be someone from another realm or place. Slave to those who command the mirror, who must serve the wielder of this mirror. From blowing winds where no window or halls had no wind, to the burning flames of forest fires created through the mirror of impossible reason.

"Let me see thy Face!" With that final command, The Queen is introduce to some being shape in mask form colored in purple and green, servant within the mirror. His name left forgotten, but is called by many "Magic Mirror" who serve any who asked the mirror for any answers and knowledge that cannot be found by many.

"What wouldst thou know, my Queen." Asked the Mirror, in turn the Queen replies, "Magic Mirror on the wall, WHO is the fairest one of all?" The Queen could have asked any question, one could asked how does one rule their kingdom fair and just, what ways can she cure her people in starvation or sickness, she could have even asked what is the secrets to world peace. Alas, she does not for in favor of her own desires and deeds. For many years she has used the Magic Mirror for her own purpose and greed to fulfill a hole that cannot be filled so easily. In her vain and pride, she would have this mirror of great power and knowledge to benefit the wants of her own instead of the needs of many.

Fulfilling his duty, the Mirror with what seemed to be knowing only by his power had answered, "Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see, rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas she is more fair then thee." Through the years having obtain this mirror, the answer was always the same with some changes and different from time to time. But this was not what The Queen would not stand, she then order with high authority and command, "Alas for her! Revealed her name."

"Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow." Shock she angry said the name, "Snow White!"

"Hold my queen, there is more to tell, a warning as it were." The Magic Mirror spoke, curious The Queen calm herself to hear what he has to say, "Speak!"

"What you may seek seemed easy at first, but others will come to her aid. As her gentle heart grows so too those who's hearts are touch by her warmth. For if you endeavor this path, you may find this is not the same as it were meant to be." The Magic Mirror spoke in ways not many can understand, for Queen Grimhilda this was no worry.

"Tell me thee names of those who will protect Snow White." Prideful she maybe, The Queen was also no fool. If the Mirror speaks of these dangers, then she will listen to his warning.

"There lived little men in the woods, who travel towards their riches in caves not known by many. A small lad whose appearance is man, different his appearance, demon he's not but something beyond the stars. Two creatures from woodlands who should be small, yet are powerful warriors of old, one that delights in diary made in farms, another delights in golden fields with leaves on top. A small yet powerful creature unlike many have seen, and a lass whose skin may appear different, but is gentle as many before her." While some of these are indescribable, she no less took this warning to heart. If these people are to stand her in way, then maybe she can find someone that can help in her deeds.

"Magic Mirror, tell me who shall help in these deeds I seek." She commanded.

"There will be only two who will help in this deed. One who hunts in the woods as you would command, but will fail in his task. For the heart of man is not made of iron or stone, bit something more as the hearts are filled with souls far greater then imagine. Though another will have no troubles obeying your command. Beware of his intention, may claim friend through serving your hearts desire, alas this one will instead serve his own, fulfilling his dark deeds far greater then you. No man or creature can command his might, except for one who remains hidden for all eternity until the final dawn of war. If seeking his aid, know his intention and you shall have an ally greater then the greatest kingdoms of man and beyond." With this the Magic Mirror vanish, having fulfill his task The Queen is left to her thoughts. She can make out the details she knows, but the small bits remain a mystery to her unable to decipher who these mysterious beings will be and who she will encounter.

"No matter, I must kill Snow White if I were remain Fairest of them all." She spoke.

"Jealously does not suit you my Queen." Surprise by this new voice, The Queen shouted in anger, "Who dares enter the Queen's chamber, show thy self and reveal your nature to me!" She demanded, as command a figure from the shadows revealed a man in pale skin with clothes rag from over used in brown as dirt, small armors are placed on his shoulders, arms and legs almost blacken in rust from battles he has fought. His appearance would have mistake him as prince charming of fairy tales, but his skin showed his pale as chalk with eyes in silver. Hair darken in black like the reaper's cloak, carrying what appears a long blade, but is broken from rust almost a memento as it were.

"Forgive me, my Queen. I had come from far away, seeking your wisdom in my quest. But I could not in this state blinded by your beauty as many had told before my arrival. For you who rules these lands just and proudly are the fairest of them all. Allow me to serve you in any task, proving my worth towards your greatness." Speechless by his claim, a small smile form with hidden agenda only to her own had weaved a web made for herself. Unknowing to her, this was planned before hand, by boasting her ego and pride soon he'll gain favor and freedom to his own task. If needed, he will ditch this old hag for his own agenda if necessary. But for now the hearts of men and women will be change and manipulated to fulfill his own. Though compassionate and kind, this mask has fool many and fallen the same, even by high power greater then mortal being he has fooled many as did other before. For now this is his chance and his way of handling what is to come.

"You speak wisely strange Traveler, tell me what is it you want in return for your services?" The Queen may enjoy his praises, but knows there is something about him she doesn't notice or see by once glance. However in her moment of arrogance, the Queen believed that she can have him killed if he fails her request. Failing to take heed in the Magic Mirrors warning.

"Nothing my Queen, only that your guards are in need." The Stranger then spoke of his deal, not knowing this was the Magic Mirror's warning.

-0-0-0-

_Peter slowly open his eyes, having that same feeling all over again. With few aches and pains, what Peter saw next left him in awe at his surroundings, from the top way towards the sky to where he stood to then looking far beyond. Everything is clear as day, but in colors of white showing nothing like some void. Even as he stood, the ground underneath seemed impossible._

_"Enjoy your sleep." Startled by someone's voice, Peter turn to see someone else. He appeared old, probably over 2-3 hundred years judging by his long gray breed older even, wearing gray clothes and hat with a pointed end. The elder even had some wooden staff from top to bottom._

_"Surprise?" He asked in soft voice, Peter nod at his question, "I would think so, your in some state of dreams. How your here is not for me to say, but I have a message for you and my friends Mickey and Bugs when you see the two." Hearing this Peter wanted to asked, but found his voice is silent. Not surprising since anything can happen in dreams, to the point that dreams tend to go against your own minds. _

_"Before you start asking question, you must understand our time is short. I can only give you a message, let them know and seek others to join your quest." Peter saw the urgency in his expression, and nod to his request. _

_"Now listen carefully, what you have in your hand is the most important and dangerous item in all creation. No matter what happens, you must not lose them or offer them to anyone except those most trusted. They have powers that are not meant to be used or found, collect 2 more and you will join me to world called Narnia. There you must help four children almost your age or older in human standards, and tell them Gandalf the Gray has sent this message. I only manage to communicate with you by Aslan help, when you reach Narnia beware of the White Witch, she may proclaim herself as Queen of Narnia, but is truly a wicked queen filled with cruelty for these lands. Once you arrive, go towards Aslan's camp, there you will find me and many others who follow Aslan." With these words, Gandalf started to fade and everything turned to black. _

-0-0-0-

**Unknown Forest - Edge of the Woods**

Immediately awoken, Peter glance at his new surroundings, this time everything is real. Peter then notice his friends are close together laying unconscious for some, but few are starting to get up. Mickey, Bugs and Mario are first since Peter heard them groaning when he stop groaning himself.

"Mamma Mia, what was that?" Mario asked in some dazed state.

"I think we somehow found another of those items." Bugs stated.

"Guess this is as you describe it, a running gag at this point." Mickey rub his head trying to smooth his headache. Peter look at the box they were given, he then pick it up looking inside to reveal that this was another like their previous object they obtain. This had him question just what is with these objects that make them so special, but then he remembered what Gandalf had told him. If these items are as dangerous as he says, then they have to somehow get them to Aslan as soon as possible.

"Guys, do you know anyone by Gandalf?" When Peter asked this question, Mickey and Bugs gave their full attention towards Peter at the mention of Gandalf. Peter then explained about his dream as Marcy and Drake woke up telling about Gandalf's message. From Mickey and Bugs expression, they are taking Gandalf advice very serious. There have been times where Mickey and Bugs had no allies or friends, but Gandalf have been their source of helpful friend that comes and goes at times. When Peter finished Mickey and Bugs thought about what Peter had told them about the items in questions. This shed some light and relief in getting answers they have been neglected for sometime. That and Mario feels some answers needed to be heard from his end as well.

"Well, at least theirs good news. The only problem is how many of these items we need to get." Mickey pointed out, so far they have been jumping from one world to another without any warning or ways to control these objects. News from Gandalf knowing what importance these objects have and where they must head is even better. The only reason they have survived this long is because they had experience that allows them to handle chaotic situations, that and being a cartoon helps as well.

"Hmm, I betcha that these things are taking us to where others like this can be found. If we allow it to guide us, perhaps we could finally found out how to better control them. As much as I enjoy the ride, I rather know where we're heading instead of being jump around from one planet to another." Bugs said then look towards the audience, "It's awfully confusing isn't it?" Then return to look at the others. Mario remained silent since he just joined this group of people, through their conversation he can gather that those objects in Peter's hand are what allows them to jump from one world to another without the use of portals or ships required.

"So this Gandalf, would he have the answers to where is Simon?" Marcy asked in some hope, since they begun traveling she has been getting better at handling these situations. In fact she seems more upbeat then used to be earlier on, but every now and then the mention of Simon is brought up and they worry not just her, but also the possibly of Simon's fate. Mickey and Bugs would never admit, but in their travels they have encounter moments where morality has failed and death tolls become to high and many innocence pay this price. Now their most proud moments, but one's they never forget if only to remind themselves to improve and better themselves.

"I hope so Marcy, For now I think we need to get out of this forest. There is light over there, we should find out what to do next." Mickey told the group, following his lead they traveled towards the light, preparing themselves for this world's surprise.

**KH Birth by Sleep OST(Secret Whisper)**

**Opening Sequence**

_A green apple appears with the background covered in thunder and darkness._

_But then color filled the background and changing the green apple to red, _

_then jump on an average wood tree,_

_now showing the title in some blinding light._

**Dwarf Woodlands**

-0-0-0-

**Flowers Field - Outside the Castle Walls**

When Mickey, Bugs, Mario, Drake, Marcy and Peter walk past the woods now seeing daylight. They could not help admiring the change of scenery, this world they now are traveling is giving this feeling of peaceful tranquility. It's almost hard to believe that this world could be anything bad by first glance, but more experience veterans understood that appearance can be deceiving.

"This world seems nice." Mario said, enjoying this new view.

"Any ideas where we can find this item?" Bugs asked everyone, everyone look at him saying "you ruined the moment" kind of stare.

"Oh come on, as much as I enjoy this new world, we have to remember we're kinda on tight schedule." Bugs reminded everyone, as much as they don't want to admit it, he's right since they have to somehow move off this world to the next.

"Yea I know, but we are stuck until that object is found. For now we have to interact with the locals till we find our way back." Mickey told Bugs, but then took notice of Bugs new appearance, in fact everyone soon realize once pointed out their clothes are similar, yet different in color. For Mickey he had an long raggedy shirt in red with brown pants and brown shoes, their appear crowns on his front shirt and shoulders, along with his Mickey symbol neckless. Bugs had what appeared as some Jester clothes in green, no pants instead ringing bells on his hat, an added feature is carrot symbol on his chest with letter L on his right shoulder and T on his left shoulder for "Looney Tunes".

Mario appearance change into some knight in shining armor including his helmet. Drake for odd reason is now more red-orange fur, black paws around the legs, and white tip tail including the underbelly, now appearing like some real fox. Marcy appearance is the biggest change, somehow appearing brown skin with regular skirt shirt with added dirt for some reason. Peter now had some simple tan shirt and pants with brown shoes.

"Eh, pardon me docs. But does the magic acted this... different for some odd reason?" Bugs taking a look at himself along with the others.

"I'm not sure, this is how we blend in so we don't break the world order." Mickey said.

Peter notice Marcy is looking herself, almost as if she didn't recognize herself, "Something wrong?" He asked confused by her behavior.

"It's just... I look like my Mom." Marcy confess, Peter eyebrow raised at her statement, but didn't dig any further until she felt ready. Drake went to Marcy sensing something is wrong, lean toward Marcy for confront. Even if Drake isn't own by Marcy, he is surprisingly nice to kids.

"Whelp, I don't know about you guys, but I betcha that castle will at least have some lead." Mickey said taking the lead the group towards what their next destination. Unknowing that they are being watch from the Queen's Castle, there stood The traveler who saw the group arrived. How he get here first is thanks to some outside help he has in touch, standing behind him is someone dressed in red suit with black shirt underneath and red tie. To fit the agent appearance, he wore some black sunglass with his black hair appear buzzed, but has grown short hair.

"Right on schedule." The traveler said before changing his appearance once more having no use for his disguise, "The Queen will be too busy looking herself in the mirror to realize she is being used. Although I have no problem honoring our deal, if to gain some satisfaction in potential violence." The Traveler spoke to himself then face his partner, "Tell your bosses that I need some favors in watching this group, my own partners doesn't want them killed yet. We need them to find those items in question, and if they question my methods, tell them that Z9 has requested this favor. Do this and I will fight any impossible battles even if they are powers of god/goddess." Z9 told the agent.

"Division 7 will rely this message, Delta Force will be pleased to know you will participate in their battles." The agent said to Z9. When looking at Z9 he appears human, the only difference is how many scars he has around his body. In fact some of them shouldn't exist with how easy he could have died. To short description he be some wandering soldier who left the military and still continues his personal battles. It's hard to describe what he looks like with his ability to change form and appearance except for his scars on his body. Most recognizable scar is his face shape like some claw mark, one at his forehead, another across his eyes and nose from top to bottom, and third at his mouth or upper lip. The claw mark appears from top-left to bottom-right, despite changing form he couldn't removed the scars left behind.

Z9 scoffed at The Agent, "Don't get any funny ideas, I'm not like your pet project you can control. But do me more favors, and I will honor my deals. You better have me fighting battles for violence, or else our deal is off. I'm only doing this because that **THING** asked." Z9 made sure to emphasize on the word "thing" when speaking about someone he disliked.

The Agent said nothing keeping his face straight the whole time then spoke, "No worries, we have many battle for you to fight and destroy. Our more secretive operations require some patient until we can confirm our potential enemies strengths and weakness. Sometime in the future we have plans to attack the Celestialsapiens at some point." Z9 look at the Agent, and smirk.

"Finally an actual challenge, I hear they stand above all multiverse with the ability to create anything through thought. I'll enjoy tearing them apart, after all I fought them every now and then, but couldn't find proper methods to kill them." Z9 proclaimed, while the Agent showed no expression, deep down he doubt Z9 actually had these encounters, but being who Z9 is and his infamous reputation to cause war through violence, it isn't surprising how he survive this encounter.

"Of course, you are his final creation after all." The Agent then left, having no business with Z9. As the agent left, Z9 look at the agent in solemn almost remembering his last moment with his creator.

-0-0-0-

**The Queen's Castle**

When it comes to Mickey and Bugs own adventures, the two together can be reckless and unaware what consequences they have caused. But in some shape and form everything work out like their golden age cartoons. When approaching the castle walls they just about walk past two individuals who would have tied their fates. One is a young beautiful women with most fair skin and gentle smile they ever laid eyes on, alongside her is someone who can be regarded as her bodyguard. The two are Snow White and The Huntsmen, unaware of some dark plot going around the castle. Mickey and Bugs asked the guards at the Castle gates about certain questions, trying to not look strange or suspicious.

However by sheer luck or planned out coincidence, the guards told them they are needed by their queen's request. Mickey and Bugs try to speak, but the guards insist they enter the queen's castle request by her personally. Everyone wonder what they should do next, but figure since they are new they would follow along. To some minds, they are thinking they might have mistaken them for someone else. Despite these worries, they concluded it was better then walking around trying to figure out their next move.

"Hmm, not fancy as Peach's castle, but is magnificent compared to Bowser's caste." Mario said, remembering his times fighting bowser in their days. Now these days, Bowser is off trying to conquer the galaxy/universes in his own schemes. Oddly enough, he didn't try to kidnap Peach which is warning signs already to Peach. Personally Mario wouldn't mind Bowser no longer having interest in fighting him and his Koopa Kingdom. But Peach... Mario isn't sure.

"I'm more worried why they let us in." Mickey said with caution watching his surroundings.

"What you mean?" Peter curiously asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I think we're being set up." Mickey spoke his mind.

Bugs look at Mickey in disbelief, "Really, your betting our suppose trap as some hunch." Mickey shrugged.

"Relax Mick, this kind of stuff happens all the time. Those thought we're someone else, so we make up some story, and we just stroll on in without worry." Bugs tried to assure Mickey.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure. They did allow us in without question, but even if this was a trap we'll be able to handle anything thrown at us." Mario said with confidents. The group keep on moving for some minutes, until they entered some area with a stone fountain in the area. While the group should have some more caution to their steps, they are more so confident that this person planning this trap wouldn't beat them so easily.

"Have you guys notice we haven't encountered anyone yet." Marcy asked uncertain about her surroundings.

"Your right, we should have at least met somebody by now." Peter agreed.

"Hmm, if I had to guess. We might have sprung the trap by now, but I don't know what trap they had set up." Mickey sounded more concern, since normally the bad guys wouldn't be this patient, just the idea that their is no activity or some attack by now is almost disturbing.

Just as Mario was about to speak, something or someone launch themselves in speeds too quick to see or react it grab Mario by his throat. Then stop quick enough to launch back as Peter and Mickey move towards the right, while Bugs, Marcy and Drake moved left. The said attacker stop immediately before hitting the stone fountain, then throw Mario through the fountain destroying the top and knocking out Mario in the process. Bugs and Drake charge at their intruder, when the two attack at the same time with some good teamwork, it appeared their attacker is just analyzing.

With throw swings from Bugs and strikes from Drake are finished, the two jump away for Mickey to shoot his stopza spell. But somehow their attacker knew this and jump away towards the right, then charge at Mickey. Trying to block the attacker's attack, Mickey felt his own Keyblade smack at his face, knocking him out. Drake tried to defend him, only for this attacker to grab Mickey and swat at Drake using Mickey's body as some baseball bat which force Drake slammed against the wall. The force of the impact would have not stop Drake from getting up if he wasn't slamming backside at the wall. This cause Drake to widen his eyes for that brief moment feeling something painful on his back. Then laid unconscious with his body laying slump on the ground.

Bugs already tried to attack after Drake went first, But the attacker drop Mickey's body without care and punch Bugs. The force of his punch was strong enough since he made quick aim towards Bug's own face. Bugs couldn't stop as his mind and body weren't quick enough to react, making him continuing flying as his head lean back, along with his body slamming his upper body sliding on the ground for 1 second, then slowly his lower body slump leaving him unconscious like the rest.

When everything quiet down, Peter and Marcy gasp at the scene in front of them. Marcy couldn't keep her eyes close or look away as shock and fear creep up her spine. Peter felt the same way unable to comprehend what just happen, the two then shook as their attacker look their way.

"Your friends would have succeed if I was your average enemy. I can tell their skills and experience by just looking, each of them had their own personal battles and struggle that made them who they are today. Unfortunately they didn't see me coming, as I'm no average opponent you can toss aside." The attacker stated, in that moment the two figured they would be dying very soon, Peter quickly attempt to use his boxing stance to show he will fight along with Marcy beside him. The only reason the two haven't screamed or attempt at running is because the display of powered showed just how futile even if they tried. That and being children would normally make any of them afraid or stand still as if some monster under their beds tried to kill them. In a way, this wasn't signs of bravery, instead is signs of terror in face of impossible odds.

"No worries, I have no intention of killing either of you. Mostly you since the role to play is more to him." He said towards Marcy then look at Peter, "You on the other hand, until the day you get stronger I might attempt on taking your life. But someone wants you alive for now, so that will be reserve for your adulthood. As for your friends, they are knock out. Personally I didn't expect much from your friends since I have beaten keyblade wielders before. But I can tell they had warrior like instincts despite their personalities. Which is truly impress for them surviving those attacks, normally their blood would have spilled all over with that amount of force from my attacks. Very impressive indeed." This didn't calm their nerves, since he just attack them out of nowhere and claimed not to kill them.

"W-What do y-y-you... want?" Peter Stuttered trying to be brave for the both of them. But they knew there was nothing they could do, whatever he is... this was nothing more then some Sunday morning workout.

"Relax, I don't need much. Names Z9, I only want you to fight." His simple answer had left them confused and somehow frustrated to the point of anger.

"To fight? Are you crazy! You claimed to not kill us, but still attack for no damn reason, and now your saying you want me to fight?!" Peter didn't realize he raised his voice, but didn't care he was too focus his anger at Z9.

"Yea, I just love fighting. But your display of battles has more to desire, which is why for this moment you have two options." Z9 said as matter of fact then explained, "At this very moment, The Queen will send her guards to arrest your friends including you two. In which the possibility of your death is high since she has no problem killing people for defying her rule. Another is to save the lovely Snow White, who is right now outside these Castle Walls in the flower field as the huntsman is doing his royal duty." Z9 explained giving the two time to think about it.

"Why are you telling us this?" Marcy spoke finding the courage to speak.

"Like I said, I love fighting. And this will force you to fight no matter what situation you decide. In fact I would even say IF Snow White happens to survive, she will have worst things to encounter. That and her new friends will be dealing with some monster that dwells in the mountain caves. I'm task at watching you find those Keys, but I would rather fight instead of babysitting you. Which is why if you want to save your friends or the people of this world, YOU MUST FIGHT! And I would make this decision now, before the guards arrive in about... 30 seconds no less. Later!" Z9 jump over the walls, Peter and Marcy heard people yelling heading towards their direction. Quickly Peter grab Marcy and jump over the Castle Walls to hide behind some bushes. The guards have arrived just as Z9 had said, armed with spears, swords, shields and more.

"Intruders."

"The Queen was right, they have been beaten."

"Why couldn't we have arrested them the moment they been spotted?"

"We were told they are powerful warriors far beyond these lands. Our new ally said to leave these invaders to him."

"And now they are defeated, take them to the dungeon, the Queen will have new trophies this day."

"What about the boy and girl?"

"I don't see that fox either?"

"Leave them, if our new friend can handle this lot, then they will be good as dead, take them!"

Hearing everything from their hidden spot, it seemed this was one trap they didn't except. While Mickey and company were ready for any traps, it seemed Z9 allowed this so to strike at their most confident, playing on their ego or pride. No doubt he wanted this so that Peter would be forced to fight whatever sick battle he plans for them. After waiting for few minutes, the two slowly moved out from their hiding spot. Sighs of relief, the two went back using the entrance instead of jumping over the wall. It seemed Mickey and their friends are captured.

"What do we do?" Marcy said concern for her new friends.

"...I don't know." Peter answered looking down with sadness. Suddenly the two notice something splashing out the fountain, both of them smiled at their furry friend okay and rush to give their little guy a hug.

"Drake you clever fox." Both Marcy and Peter cuddled Drake, but are moved away since he wants to shake off the water from his fur.

"Haha, alright your dry. But how are you still awake?" Drake tried to speak in his own language, but his legs started to shake and fell, worn out from Z9 attack that did a number on him.

"Drake!" Marcy rush to his side holding him tightly, but not to much since he is badly hurt.

"He's wounded, must have used what strength to hide from the guards." Peter assumed.

"But that still leaves us back to square one." Marcy pointed out, it was no secret that the two had survive their encounter by sheer luck or coincidence.

"And from what he said, we must have somehow dealing with an evil queen. I don't what we can do, but we can't let Snow White be killed by the huntsman." There wasn't much they could do, except hope for the best. However Marcy thought about this and decided this has to be done. Slowly she pick up Drake with both arms and gave him to Peter who is surprise by this action.

"What's up?" Peter asked, receiving no answer except looking at Marcy who gave a serious expression, "I'm going after others, you take care of Snow White and Drake." From her voice this wasn't a request, this is an order and in her own way some plan to save everyone.

"What do you mean your going to save them?! If you haven't notice, we haven't been able to fight since we had them backing us up. What makes you think, you'll be able to save them, if we had to hide from the guards, not to mention our butts were handed to some freak who just attack us for crazy reasons." Peter almost shouted, feeling confused and frustrated by this sudden change.

"PETER!" Marcy shouted surprising him, "We can't be all worried about this, you have to make sure Snow White is safe. I don't know what he is planning, but if we don't do something none of our friends or locals will be safe. Your faster then me and maybe even stronger then I am, if you find her you can prevent him from taking her life. And don't worry about me, I'll stand better chance if I can find our friends so we fight our way out. Please." Hearing Marcy wanting to fight is quite shocking, even more shocking is her willingness to help them.

"Okay, but if there is trouble-" Marcy put her hand over his mouth for her to speak, "No worries, I'll be careful." Marcy assured, not convincing but will have to trust her judgment. Peter then rush out to try and save Snow White from her hidden assassin.

-0-0-0-

**Flower Garden - outside the dark woods**

Marcy is right about one thing, he is fast then most. In fact it can be noted that so far his only ability is speed, what is his other strengths is unknown, but he can guest it be enough to protect Snow White from those suppose murders. Once he reach the garden, the Huntsmen is there on his knees with his head down supposedly in shame. One glance you would have thought he done the deed, however looking around you can find there is no body or signs of struggle anywhere. Peter took caution since he has not experience this before. At the same time, Peter slowly put Drake down as he walk towards the Huntsman, allowing him to rest since he is still injured.

"E-Excuse me." Peter spoke twice to get the Huntsman's attention, when he turned you can see tears running down his eyes. Showing regret for what he has done or is about to commit.

"Are you... The Huntsman?" Peter asked, not hearing any response he continued, "I was wonder if Snow White-"

"-She's gone." Is what the Huntsman said, "I let her go, I couldn't do what is asked of me. I wouldn't... the Queen gone mad, worst that stranger is somehow pulling the strings, I don't understand how but I know he's somehow part of this scheme." The Huntsman went on, talking almost too fast for Peter to understand.

"Whoa, slow down. Now take deep breath and release, then explained to me the whole story." Peter asked nicely with some firm tone, doing as he said The Huntsman becgan his tale and what he would have done in the Queen's name.

-0-0-0-

**Flashback**

_The queen had commanded his presence today, along with having some stranger joining this meeting between the Queen, Stranger and him in her thrown room. Once he arrive he look at this mysterious stranger, already by first glance you can tell he's trouble. _

_"What is your command, my Majesty." The Huntsman asked bowing to his Queen._

_"My faithful Huntsman, take Snow White to the forest close towards the dark woods. There she can pick her flowers, and then you will kill her." The Queen ordered, The huntsman look up in shock by her command._

_"But your Majesty, the princess-" _

_"-SILENCE!" The Queen demanded, "You will do as your commanded, and prove my stranger where your loyalties lay only to me. You know the penalty if you fail." The Queen warned._

_"Yes your Majesty." The Huntsman bowed._

_"And to be sure you do not fail, bring me her heart in this." The Queen offered him a box he can used, what the box will contain shall be bath in blood. On the outside, the Huntsman took the box expressing no emotions and went off. Out of sight, he shook and worried what is asked of him. Snow White is a kind soul, wanting to lie her life the way she wants, and helping those in need including strangers. To do such horrible deed towards Snow White is unbearable. _

_When he went with Snow White towards the edge of the forest, The Huntsman thought about his place in this kingdom. On one hand he was someone that is loyal to only the Queen, The other hand Snow White is someone everyone knew and loved for her kind nature. As he pulled his knife walking towards Snow White, distracted The Huntsman slowly walk towards her, just in arms reach Snow White had turn to see The Huntsman was about to stab his knife at Snow White. At First The Huntsman wanted to follow his Queen's orders, but slowly and quickly release his knife and fell on his knees, ashamed at himself for this suppose deed._

_"I-I can't... I shouldn't." The Huntsman told himself._

_"What's wrong?" Snow White showed concerned for him, despite what he was attempt on her life._

_"Princess, you must listen. The Queen wants you gone, I was sent to kill you. But I won't, you must run towards the woods, away from here. Hide yourself, and never come back." The Huntsman explained to Snow White the dangers to her. For Snow White this was too sudden, and scary at the same time. But she understood his warning, as she started to run towards the woods, far from here as possible and out of sight. _

**Flashback End**

"By the time you arrived, she is gone. I did what I could, but I cannot obey the Queen's command." While The Huntsman explain himself, some part of Peter's mind wondered. The crisis here is averted, but there is still trouble at work. Peter could not help but fear there is possibly more to theses events, images of Z9 concerned Peter about this would be murder scene.

_If Snow White would survive, there are far worst things deep in the woods._

The words played out in his mind like a drum. Suddenly both Huntsman and Peter are shook from thought as someone screamed deep within the woods.

"No... The Dark woods, I have doom her." The Huntsman said in grief.

"Dark... Woods?" Peter asked for clarify.

"In recent years monsters, and other creatures had shown themselves deep in these woods. Some come at night, bringing terror filled with yellow eyes and dark skin. Other times creatures from the mountain have traveled down to terrorize the citizens new this kingdom and other travels that dare traverse these woods. In my grief, I have failed to warn the princess of these dangers." Heard enough, Peter sprint towards the dark woods, but not before he went back to pick Drake up and started running towards the Dark Woods.

"Wait, where are you going?" The Huntsman shouted for Peter's safety.

"I have to save Snow White, she's in danger." Peter said, then run as fast as he could, The Huntsman tried to call him back, but in vain as Peter ran towards danger he has no way to fight.

-0-0-0-

**The Queen's Castle - Dungeon**

Deep in this Castle Dungeon, our three unconscious heroes are taken by the Guards. However some of the guards had other ideas for Bugs Bunny, more specifically "Rabbit stew" since Bugs is now their prisoner. Just as they reach the suppose Kitchen, Bugs had one eye open when the guards weren't looking. Between Mickey, Mario and himself, Bugs by far has greater recovery rate then the others. Due to the fact he's not only a cartoon character, but a Loony Tunes character giving him greater endurance and recovery. Since even to now, many Looney Tune characters have better endurance since most stunts require many scenes of slap stick humor, it is not unreasonable how they are able to take many damages and recover very quickly.

"So what was that recipe again?" One of the guards asked.

"Eh, don't worry. It'll taste good no matter how you cook it." Another guard told them.

"No it won't, Rabbit Stew is a delicacy that has to be done right. So put that rabbit down and help me look for these ingredients." The guards then went looking for the Ingredients, making sure Bugs is tied up good, the two guards went on their search before cooking their stew. You would think of cutting Bugs Bunny would have been their first thing in their minds, but that would have been wasted food if the recipe isn't done right. Which is why they have to make sure they get all the ingredients first before cutting Bugs up.

Unfortunately for the guards, they have not realize they made their big mistake. Bugs by now has released himself from their bonds and walk towards the guards right behind them with his signature catchphrase.

"Eh, what's cooking docs?" Bugs asked.

"What you new or something names Rudy and this here is Bob, anyway we're cooking some rabbit stew, so make yourself useful and look for these ingredients." The Guard told Bugs without looking behind him.

"I would, but there is one little problem with your recipe." Bugs said gaining the two guards attention.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with the recipe." The Guards turn to face Bugs demanding his answer.

"No Rabbit." Without a word the Guard glance at each other and ran towards the kitchen to figure out what Bugs meant.

Bugs look at the guards and back at the audience reading, "This kind of thing happens all the time, some people are just slow to think before acting." Bugs said and walk off towards his destination where his friends are captured.

At the same time, Marcy kept watchful eye out for any trouble. While Marcy's and Peter's short training couldn't get them to level of defending themselves, Bugs and Mickey had taught them some helpful hints since they are still young and shouldn't be fighting at the moment. One of those helpful hints involves sneaking around which Bugs encourage them to learn. Marcy thought to herself how thankful they learn this skill in time, between herself and Peter, Marcy would have better time maneuver this dungeon better then Peter. This add to her time surviving with Simon, shows she can take care of herself. The problem lays at what monsters and people they would face. No doubt when it came to creatures or people with dark intentions, Marcy wouldn't be able to fight back, but Peter would excel at this better.

With that said, Marcy slowly reach what was supposedly their jail cell. While also making sure she isn't spotted by any of the guards, once she has reach her destination, she deed see some cells filled with skeletons and webs covering their bones. Making Marcy cringe, she moved on hoping one of these cells contain her new friends. After sneaking around another concern she saw one of the guards sleeping, holding the keys on his left waist. To Marcy she understood that when guards are around it usually means people are alive and held captive in these cells. Slowly making her way, Marcy carefully grab the keys and went to each cell to see if anyone is here. With great fortune, she see Mickey and Mario are together unconscious. Carefully opening their cell, she walk towards Mickey who appears sleeping.

"Mickey, Mickey!" Marcy whispered making sure she doesn't wake up the guard. Marcy then tried smacking Mickey's face lightly without startling him or the guard, this does the trick as Mickey's eyes slowly open, at first everything was blurred, but eventually he saw Marcy and his surroundings.

"Marcy? Where-" Maryc covered his mouth, then put one finger over her mouth, telling him to keep quiet.

"As much as I want to explain, we're in real deep trouble. Come on, we need to wake Mario." Marcy moved towards Mario's unconscious body, where he's seemed to be dreaming of Peach and himself together at last. Unnoticed to Marcy, the guard had slowly woken up from his short nap, but realize his keys are missing and someone is attempting a jail break. Quietly the guard sneak around the concern to see Marcy is trying to get everyone up, focus on Marcy he didn't realize Mickey stood against the wall out of sight, with one great swing from Mickey's keyblade the guard is knock out without any shout or attempt to alert the guards.

Marcy turn around to see Mickey had taken care of the guard that tried to tackle them. Mickey but his finger up over his mouth telling her to be quiet with a smile, afterwards the three of them moved outside of their cells. The three carefully navigated through the castle, taking extra precaution of their movement and step.

"Eh, what's up docs?" Hearing this familiar catchphrase brought relief and smile to the three, since they are aware that Bugs is usually some people's ingredient for Rabbit stew, it worried Mickey to no end if Bugs would make it. Seeing him here brought great joy to everyone, mostly to Mickey who are good friends with Bugs.

"Manage to escape." Mickey jokily said.

"Eh, those palookas never knew I was gone." Bugs bluntly said.

"WHERE'S THAT RABBIT!"

"Until now." The gang moved as fast as they could go, until Mario found the strength to move on his own, mostly in slow steps.

"Where we going?" Marcy asked.

"Towards the bottom of this dungeon, we notice this castle is near the ocean or lake since it was around the edge of that mountain side. Which means there has to be some boats somewhere around this dungeon." Bugs explained, the three kept on moving and sometime knocking out 1 or 2 guards, while running from large groups. After turning another concern, Bugs saw a door which he then open, while being followed. Bugs, Mickey, Mario and Marcy had run down some stairways towards the bottom which happen to be a long way down towards one door entrance they can entered.

-0-0-0-

**Dark Woods - Deep within the Forest**

Peter ran while also making sure Drake is okay in his arms. The last thing he needed was Drake to be harmed on his watch, while running deeper into this forest. Peter began to understand why people considered this forest as Dark woods. Something here just didn't feel right, in fact the deeper he went the more uneasy like something is waiting for him to pounce.

"Drake, Drake you okay?" Peter asked in concern, he really shouldn't be moving him around after being hurt badly, but had no choice since they are trying to save someone. Only problem now is...

"Crude! I don't even know where to look!" Peter shouted when he immediately halted in his running.

"Well, we came this far, no need to head back. Hope your ready for this, we're going to need to charge through this forest." Drake didn't reply except for shake of his head and getting comfortable in Peter's arm. In fact looking closer you can say peter is actually enjoying being held by Peter even if he's running. As Drake went back to sleeping, Peter ran some more, until he heard Snow white's scream once more. For sometime he has heard her screaming, terrified by something Peter is worried. Whatever is chasing her is possibly some of those creatures that have frighten her so much.

Coming towards an opening, Peter halted in his tracks as Heartless appeared in front of him. New types of Heartless have appeared, some with apple like heads called Candy Apples along with other types such as Shadows, Large bodies, and Soldiers companied this new type. In the back of Peter's mind, he took note on how Shadows, Soldiers and large Body seemed to be common enemies that will be encountered often. Which makes sense in some way, Though now he has more problems then Snow white's life, with heartless involved they seemed to enjoy chaotic situations that is unnecessary. Hearing Snow White's scream he notice while now dodging some of their attacks, she is actually right past these monsters, what is actually strange and somewhat assuring is the woodland animals are actually helping Snow White escape.

"I don't know why you are hear, but I have no time for this." With determination, Peter maneuver his way through the heartless with great skill and careful agility since, he has Drake in his arms. After finally making his way through which was more effort then imagine, peter jump in front of Snow White, while hopefully avoiding the woodland animals in his jumps.

"Who are you?" Snow White scared, yet still carries gentle greetings despite this situation.

"Names Peter, I came to save you. Although from the way this looks, I'm not doing that good of an job." Peter admit, knowing this could have gotten worst if these woodland animals didn't help in defending Snow White and Peter who not only is more on defense, but also is trying to protect Drake.

"What are those creatures and why are they attacking us." Snow White asked in fright.

"Want me to sugar coated or spill the beans." Snow White gave Peter a confused look, so Peter took that as spill the beans, "Right, basically these creatures are called heartless, that steal hearts from people and animals alike in order to fill in their rank of heartless, turning people and animals creatures of darkness." Snow White gave an even more confused and dare say her eyes widen more, at the moment if Peter wasn't holding onto Drake, he would kick himself for being insensitive in this dire moment.

"Anyway, point being we need to escape." As peter is trying to figure out what to do next, Snow white look at some mouse, happens to be all brown and... standing on two legs?! Snow White nod and spoke, "Peter, the others are going to clear a path for us. We just have to follow them." Before he could asked, Snow White's words became true as the woodland animals are able to clear a path long enough to distract the heartless away from them.

"... Okay that works." Snow white along with Peter and Drake moved as fast as they could with the woodland animals doing their best to defend them. However in the mist of conflict some of the animals had paid a heavily price for protecting them. Most of the woodland animals had flee or injured then ran for their lives, however only a couple of them had hearts removed doing what they could to protect their new friends. As the three ran alongside the woodland animals, they ran as fast as they could until they reach what is sunlight in the clearing. Once they reach the clearing where the sun shined down on them, the heartless suddenly stop as sunlight took place within this forest. Some heartless had attempt to attack, they somehow are taken down easily as if they lost their strength.

When talking about heartless with Mickey and Bugs, one of it's constant themes is Darkness vs Light type of battles. It was that instant Peter realize why the heartless became weaker in daylight.

"The light... they are more vulnerable under the light." Peter whispered to himself. The realization of this is most interesting, yet curious experience the least. This made peter wonder what sort of new discoveries he'll find when traveling worlds, though he would enjoy these adventures without fighting so much. Taking a breather, Peter finally relax by sitting down on his knees and gently laying Drake down, who appears awaken no doubt from all the running and small confrontations.

"That... was close." Peter said between his breaths.

"And we have Jerry to thank, he along with his friend help stop those monsters from attack till you arrived." Snow White said.

Peter wasn't sure, but thinking about his name Peter said, "Jerry?" When asked, the mouse from before went on Snow White's open palm. Looking at the suppose mouse, Peter remembered some of his conversations he had with Mickey and Bugs about their current companions and who they travel with many times.

"Hold on, your name is Jerry the Mouse?" Jerry look at Peter in question, giving the expression how does he know his name. Understanding his questionable look Peter explained, "I'm friends with some people, namely Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse." Hearing their names, Jerry jump for joy and can only imagine by his squeaking that he is shouting in happiness to know his friends are alright.

"I'm glad you have found your friends Jerry, though I can't return where I came from... does anyone know where we can stay?" Snow white asked her animal friends and they nodded, following their lead Peter thought about his situation and need to have some private talk or conversation about these current events. Something about all this didn't set right, it was only fortune that these surprisingly highly intelligent animals are helping them when in need. Peter can assume this is part of the world order that Mickey and bugs talk about. For now Peter will have to travel with snow white in order to protect her from the Heartless and what other creatures lay hidden in these woods.

-0-0-0-

**The Queen's Castle - Hidden chamber**

"Well... this is cliché." Bugs comment, Mickey and Mario had to agree is kinda predicted from this castle.

"So the Queen is bad?" Marcy asked, unfamiliar with these types of tropes. Can't blame her since the world had went to hell, leaving the survivors or youngsters with no idea of the world before them.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. But that means there's another way out somehow." Mickey stated as everyone started to look around the walls and floors for secret passages to escape. After some searching they soon found what they are looking for, a hidden doorway underneath the stone floors.

"Called it." Mickey jokily said.

"Come on, we have to move." Bugs then took front point since he knew he's in better condition then his other friends.

"Mamma Mia, this day just keeps getting stranger and stranger by the minute." Mario said mostly to himself, Marcy then followed behind last as they made sure the doors is closed so no one could follow them. Once down another stairway, the group saw there is indeed some water leading towards the exit, but theirs one problem.

"We have to swim." Mickey stated everyone's thoughts except for Marcy.

"If they sees us on boats will be capture for sure. Let's swim close to the mountain edge and move as quickly before they figure us out." Mickey instructed.

"You sure about that? If they sees us we could be in trouble, maybe we should at least wait till night." Bugs suggested.

"No time, if we wait too long they'll find us down here for sure." Mario said, everyone agreed they should keep moving, but Marcy had to hold on to someone. Apparently she hasn't learn to swim on her world as others have thought. They made sure to swim closely towards the rocky walls because it was daytime. Taking their time they haven't heard any word from the guards, nor have they heard of any shouting about their whereabouts, which meant they haven't caught on where they are located. Once the four manage to land near shores, they slowly got out just to let themselves dry, once they were sure the group slowly yet quickly moved out knowing they will be spotted but took their chances instead.

"Their outside!" Someone shouted alerting the others of their whereabouts.

"Well so much for our escape plan." Bugs sarcastically said.

"Leave them to me." Mario told his friends, he slid to stop himself from moving, then turn to face the guards getting ready to use archers soon. Mario ran using his speed skills he pick up in his tournament fights. Then jump high up shocking the guards of his incredible ability, once high enough Mario tap into his Smash move using his fire flower and inner power from Super Smash Bros. Once done he unleashed what can be describe as some fire tornado, that instead of shooting upwards like natural tornados from clouds and winds, it shoot directly at the guards in some blazing fire. Taking immediate cover once Mario unleashed his power. Everyone used what they could find to cover themselves from the flames.

Mario hope the guards were wise enough to seek shelter from his attacks. As much as fighting bad guys can be fun, it's no fun and games when they get killed by too powerful attacks. Which is why he gambled having some idea they would be wise to find cover and leave them alone scared for their lives. Using fear as some scare tactic isn't any good people's moment. But for Mario, Mickey, and Bugs they at least understand when to restraint themselves and know when to show their power to people unwilling to words. Like the old saying "Action speaks louder then words" and true to this, the guards wisely left them go knowing if they plan on fighting these powerful individuals, it will take great will, determination, and loyalty to their kingdom to fight them. That also leaves another disadvantage, since the Queen so far is proving to be some bad guy ruler, her subjects no doubt have no real loyalty except fear for their own lives. Such tactics can only give you power for so long, till one day your true imagine is revealed for the world to see.

Once out of sight, Mario caught up with everyone once they were far enough from the Castle. Mickey lead the group where they were last came from, Marcy told Mickey and Bugs from their running that someone by the name Snow White was in trouble, also explaining their attacker work with the Queen as this was happening. At this point Mario finally caught up, then informed what is going on and what they need to do next.

"So that's why they were ready for us, someone was helping their Queen to kill someone in exchange of killing us as well." Mickey spoke for himself, trying to understand what is happening since this was something they haven't encountered before.

"And this Z9 is forcing Peter to fight because he wants to entertain himself, and see how many of those keys we collect?" Bugs said for more clarification.

"That's about it, he acted like some bully to Peter, forcing him to save someone he has no idea how to fight." Marcy said still scared from this incident, for most of this trip they manage to handle what was thrown at them, that and the worlds were parody worlds also boost some morale. But this world had some dark stuff going on, and Marcy wasn't too sure what'll happen next knowing her new friends were beaten so easily by one man... no, not a man is what Marcy saying in her mind. Whoever he was, his behavior is that of some monster that care little for life except self pleasure.

"Forcing a child to fight battles you two couldn't defend against. Someone ought to teach him some manners, no one should ever force children to fight battles adults should handle. Next time we'll be ready." Mario said smacking his fist on his palm, angry about this guy.

"We'll worry about him later, right now we should focus on helping Snow White." Everyone agreed to search for Snow White, since the Dark Woods is actually close towards the castle, it wasn't hard to find it once more. But now they will be searching for someone in these woods, that will be another can of worms, along with some pairs of red eyes watching in darker parts of these woods.

-0-0-0-

**Dark Woods - Cottage House**

Surprise after Surprises, Peter thought how this world has nice people and animals when someone needs help. Although it was a shame that Peter didn't get to explore this world, guess it's universal rule that there will always be bad people who desire personal gain. Peter and only imagine what people they will meet good and bad, though if he intends to going to these worlds, He'll really need to handle these types of situations. So far some of these worlds have one theme in common, you have to know how to fight, which is actually annoying since by his Gundarion and human hybrid standards is about 10 years old. In fact Peter won't be 13 years after 9 thousand years later, although the possible superhuman speed and strength wasn't too bad.

"What a lovely little cottage." Snow White seemed to be enjoying herself more then ever. Peter had to guess this is due to her personality in finding even smallest things in life to brighten her spirits. As she was following the woodland animals, Peter wanted to take this time to talk with Jerry.

"So Jerry, how long have you been here?" While Jerry can understand people, it seems he is incapable of speaking words. No doubt this is probably his biology or some other reasons. What Peter can understand is some of his sign language, not actual sign language but rather his hand and body movement that Jerry could show. From what Peter can guess Jerry said maybe few days or so.

"I'm going to assume when you guys got separated you been here for sometime. Were you by chance all alone in these woods?" Jerry respond by pointing towards Snow White and what Peter can guess is his short stay in the Queen's castle.

"Huh, then I can guess you know why the Queen is doing this to Snow White?" When asked Jerry tried his best to explain about the situation. In human translation, he is describing the Queen's jealously towards snow White claiming she is fairest of them all. Jerry then explain about this magic mirror and dark magic she use to kept her power as Queen, along with explaining this stranger who had his own plans which already revealed to be Z9 to peter and Marcy. The most unfortunate about this conversation is how one sided it was since Jerry had to use his body to speak words to Peter. Despite being biologically cartoon, Jerry is actually more limited as real life mouse with the except of human like traits and abilities.

"You know what, when Mickey and Bugs arrive you can explain this to them, cause I can't understand a word your trying to say." Peter said I apologetic tone, Jerry understands since he wasn't able to talk much except for few occasions.

"Anyway, you seemed to have some friends on this world?" Jerry nodded, but didn't explain this time as he pointed towards where Snow White and the animals are located.

"Alright. Wasn't intending to explore these woods, if those heartless are around, I can't imagine what else is hidden." For that Jerry agreed, in his experience Heartless are too familiar annoyance when exploring worlds. But again since worlds filled with darkness can attract the darkest creatures, it make sense why they would be on every world. The two figured since they will be stuck together, they'll have more time to know each other more. And once their friend arrive, they might be able to help the locals and try to discover what secrets this world is hiding.

-0-0-0-

**Mountain Cave -** **Outside the dwarfs mine**

Z9 had somehow gathered heartless to follow him, including some new types that haven't attack Peter as of yet. Knowing that these creatures only stick to dark places since they are attracted to those locations. He used his own strength to command the heartless to ready themselves for anyone attack, but he wanted them to wait knowing that the dwarfs are located in these mines, here they have located many jewels and priceless gems of all kind. Little did they know that one particular jewel is what Z9 needs to test Peter's abilities, no matter if he fails or succeeds, it will be entertaining since violence is involved.

_"The fools, digging for precious jewels, unable to comprehend that this cave holds one of the gem's dark secrets. What's their lost is my gain, all I have to do now is wait till sundown, by then they will leave and we'll search this place for our hidden gem." _Z9 thought to himself.

"Stay here, I'll be back or give the signal." He commanded the heartless, jumping down and casually walking towards the Dwarf's Jewel Mine. Z9 knew that these dwarfs never had problems from anybody who would attempt to steal their jewels. The fact they are located in some dangerous place such as the mountains with possibilities of rock slide, earthquakes or other natural disasters was something no one would ever risk. The irony of that is these jewels would worth a fortunate if anybody found out about them. One of them could possibly be worth maybe hundred to thousands of money to now and modern times. Though that last part is Z9's estimate guess, it still be worth more then anybody would earn on daily routine jobs. These dwarfs are indeed clever in digging these mines around the mountain, the only downside is if rare individuals like him could make this journey, then others will someday do the same.

Inside the Dwarfs are digging the Jewels they could find, this was their routine through these mountains, what they do with them is their choice. Though the more greedy individual would have found ways to earn themselves more riches then any country in current world. At the moment they are happy with themselves as they dig and sang.

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - Heigh-ho song

_We dig(8 Time) in our mine the whole day through,_

_to Dig(7 Time) is what we like to do._

_It ain't no trick to get rich quick, _

_If you dig dig dig with a shovel and a pick._

_In a mine(In a mine),_

_In a mine(In a mine),_

_Where a Million Diamonds(SHINE!)._

_We Dig(7 Times) from early morn till night,_

_We Dig(7 Times) up everything in sight._

_We dig up Diamonds by the score,_

_A thousand rubies and sometimes more._

_ But we don't know what we're dig 'em for,_

_we dig dig dig-a-dig dig._

While the Dwarfs kept on digging, they were unaware by Z9's sideline observation by sound. This is because he can tell to some degree what is happening with great hearing, outside he is simply waiting for them to finish up.

"Catchy song, not my taste." Z9 lean against the wall right outside the cave entrance. Which is only big enough for a young teenager and younger to squeeze through, but this won't bother him much. While waiting eh happen to pick up some diamond he found by chance, once he was done looking at the diamond, he then bite hard on the pure diamond surface and actually broke it too pieces with his teeth. Taking care to not make too much noises, he finish eating the diamond and swallowed it's remains. The idea that someone like him can crush a diamond with his mouth without breaking his teeth or bleeding while appearing human is really disturbing.

He waited for moment, and made sure the Heartless didn't attack them on spot. Z9 soon heard what he was waiting for, as you would notice his smile turned into a smirk at next sound while saying, "Perfect timing." He soon climbed above them the high wall rocks out of sight as the Dwarfs would soon leave.

_Heigh-Ho...(Heigh-Ho...)_

_Heigh-Ho...(Heigh-Ho...)_

_Heigh-Ho..._

_Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, _

_It's home from work we go._

_Heigh-Ho(5 Time)._

_It's home from work we go_

_Heigh-Ho(2 Time)._

_Heigh-ho(6 Time), Heigh-Ho Hum._

Once they left their mine, the Dwarfs would repeat this last song every now and then walking their way back towards their cottage. Z9 then gave a silent command to his heartless to slowly get down towards the cave entrance. He then lead first since there is no telling what will happen, and what he's about to attempt will not be easy or that simple.

**Kingdom Hearts OST(Villains of Sorts)**

Z9 soon was first to enter along with his heartless horde consisted of new heartless in his ranks. the first had been shown known as Candy Apple, from that there is the Poison Apple, Bag O' coal, Bag O' Jewels, Bad O' Coins, Nosy Mole, Wibble Wobble, and Armor Archer. Working Alongside them is your average Shadows, Soldiers, Large Body with one knew addition called Air Soldier. From this you can tell Z9 is strong enough to call upon this many heartless and more if he desire necessary, from this line up he only needed about nearly 200 heartless with each of them only about 5 for each type or more. Checking out the mine, it's a wonder how they never realize the worth of their jewels. Seeing so many sparkles shine in this darkness would make any mortal being jealous with green throughout their body. This however was never a thieving or jewel hunt, this was for something far more valuable and more importantly... dangerous.

"So many untold riches, wasted on these jewels for money and gold. Spread out and find me my one true gem, and be careful this one is corrupted." It is thankful he didn't bring anybody outside or local to help for this endeavor. For what they are looking for he already gave some silent imaginary through his mind or most likely explained what they are searching. Although the heartless have no intelligence, they do have moments of brilliance if the darkness controlled by their strong leader is able to give them slightly greater thought process. For this hunt, Z9 is looking for one particular gem. Something that has been hidden underneath the eyes from the dwarfs.

As the heartless and Z9 explored the mines, they search in every nook and cranny for what he is looking for within the mines. Z9 would say nope almost dozen of times trying and failing in his search. What he is looking for is up for debate, however it was after what is about maybe 2 hours worth of searching through every tunnel to every dead end did they found what he is after. One heartless, a soldier had given Z9 his prize, the gem in particular is colored in pink with red spots and darker red on certain spots. This gem is what Z9 is after.

"Did you happen to find more of this gem?" The heartless guide him to his destination, once there Z9's smile widen with glee. Hidden by wood blanks with a sign saying "Dud Jewels" is what Z9 is searching for from this hunt. Every gem had different spots and design that is worthless to any average person. But what he had in mind was something different. Ordering the heartless to grab some bags and gently put the gems in them, carrying all these gems outside as nighttime had arrived. Figuring this would be his only opportunity, Z9 had some fire wood and poles to lighten the area for his presentation. Ordering the Heartless to line the Gems in single file as if they were people, Z9 stared at his collection, smiling to himself as this sight.

"Lady Gems of all kinds, it is with great pleasure to welcome you to our little group. Today is also the dawn of your awakening, years back you were once people who had served your so called "Diamond Authority" to your best abilities. But it wasn't good enough, this has lead to your corruption, blasted from your home to this location where you spend an eternity of solitude and endless nightmare dreams as they call "Corrupted Gems". That day has past, and this day you will serve only me. Rather you still maintain your intelligence or not, my so called acquaintance advice me to used some device to control you. But I don't think that, for you see I value the strength of individuals and groups when I make allies or rivals of my own. And since you would most likely attack me at any given moment, I will accept your need to destroy and I resolve to make you obey me." Z9 said throughout his speech, gathering magical powers of light, Z9 cast his light magic towards the gems. What happen next had the Heartless shaking and trembling with instinct to kill and take. For these gems soon gain consciousness and form through light, the new forms then revealed something monstrous making Z9 grin evilly at them, "Defiance it is."

-0-0-0-

**Mickey and Company - Nighttime **

In the woods, it's always hard to figure out when day or night came around in certain times. Marcy stick close to Bugs since he found Marcy first before the others, as for Mickey and Mario the two would keep watchful eyes out with Bugs seeing nothing in sight.

"You know, we should probably make camp for the night. I don't know about you guys, but I feel something bad will happen if we move to far." Bugs said to everyone, which he isn't wrong, if not heartless then something else will appear and try to kill them.

"Alright, guess we have no choice." Mickey agreed only because it be unwise to move around in some dark forest. As they gathered around looking at their supplies they manage to bring with them. Bugs started to dig his rabbit hole, since being a cartoon rabbit/bunny it wasn't hard to dig holes enough for everyone to climb in and be cozy, since Bugs is pretty good at making holes for people too. Once he was done, the others climb through the rabbit hole he created with Marcy being first then Mickey and finally Mario last.

"Mamma Mia, you know how to build your house holes." Mario said in amazement, all around there is one ladder for climbing in and out the rabbit hole, a dirt couch for company, four bedrooms made of dirt, some light using candles from the castle, a kitchen with plates Bugs had in hand with some food on the side, and his clock for these kinds of trips.

"Eh, you make due with what you got, though since we won't be staying too long this won't be used as much, it's also good people don't dig them holes." The last part he said towards his invisible audience.

"Well we don't have much, but it's enough to last us one night and maybe morning as well." Though Mickey didn't enjoy it, he has stolen some stuff for mostly supplies for him and his friends. In time he accepted this as common since you can't just try to any world and expect things to go your way. Bugs seems to have no problem, no doubt used to this life style in Hollywood cartoons and adventure experience.

"Wish Simon and me could build this, that be amazing." Marcy said and complement to Bug's skill.

"Thanks, this takes skills to work these holes, that and it's nice when your a rabbit or bunny. Whelp what's my house is yours, better get things ready cause tomorrow is going to be busy." Bugs said to everyone, who agreed that this will be sometime before they could travel again.

At the same time, some nightly creatures walk out those bushes in groups of four. What they appears is some white fur animals with blue claws, and what appears as small blue ends sticking out from behind their hinge legs and frontal legs. A blue face with one blue horn curved towards the back-top head right side, red eyes that feels as if staring into your soul, and some white horn mix with it's fur curving downwards left side. There is also some blue oval on it's forehead, and scythe like tail at the back. Two of them are adults while the other two appear young from their suppose parents. Who's leading them is someone wearing some armor in blue and purple designs, the most noticeable is the armor covering it's left side, no symbols or anything particular except for covering something up, her helmet is T shape visor on it's head.

"Absol?" Asked one of these creatures, who their owner petted one on his head.

"Patients Caer, we don't know if they are our targets or not. They maybe after those gems I have been seeking for sometime, or most likely treasure hunters from what I can tell. For now we'll wait and see if that keyblade wielder is either a guardian or seeker, for now." She said, then climb on the closet tree along with her pack as they watch and waited for tomorrow to see what is happening next.

"By the way, did those two human and mouse escape?" She asked, the one called Caer saying Absol a bunch of times said yes, but also encounter some human child with horn and an Eevee. This got her attention, "An Eevee? Poor thing must have encounter those red bastards, only they have the power to take backwater planets into unknown space from their homes. Their both probably scared for their lives at this point, after this we'll take care of them and head towards mandalore afterwards. Night Caer, Shatee, Njogo, and Molus." She said then rested her head on some branch as the other four did the same.

-0-0-0-

**The Queen's Castle - Personal Chamber**

At night the Queen of this land had decide to consult her magic mirror. In fact when hearing the news of her suppose prisoners escape, she wasn't as worried as many would believe, this was merely her chance to eliminate Snow White and claim most fairest of them all. Though once she is done listening, The Queen will realize her mistake.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest of them all." She commanded.

"Over the seven jewel hills, beyond the seven fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarf, dwell Snow White fairest of them all." Magic Mirror told his Queen.

"Snow White is dead, The Huntsman has seen too it. There was no need for this stranger's help, for I still fairest of them all... behold her heart." The Queen told her Magic Mirror.

"Snow White still lives, the heart of an pig you hold in your hand." The Magic Mirror told her.

The Queen came to this realization, The Huntsman lied to her, "The heart of the pig, and I been trick!" She stormed off in rage of this fact, as The Queen walk in fury reaching towards her secret chamber, she soon will make plans for Snow White and those who meddle in her plans. But just as she reach her secret chamber she stumbled upon some mess where the gang walk through and search through her stuff.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Queen demanded, her pet raven is too busy nibbling on his snack he didn't realize The Queen is here. When she look at the food given to her pet, it was an half eaten carrot. Confused by this she then remembered the strangers warning and eyes widen.

**Flashback **

_As the Huntsman left, satisfied by her deed. Her new companion kept an blank expression knowing what the Huntsman will do and how he will fail his Queen._

_"Something to say?" She asked._

_"Your Huntsman soft, the moment he realize what he is about strike, his conscious will plague his mind, and Snow White will escape towards the forest." The Stranger(Z9) told the Queen._

_"Humph, highly unlikely he would ever betray me. Once she is done, I will have my guards finish your so called warriors and end their miserable lives forever." The Queen assured, making the Stranger shake his head at her ignorance._

_"Do not underestimate them my Queen, these warriors are unlike any this kingdom will ever face. More then likely they will destroy you if given the chance, especially Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse. One who has the ability to open locks with his heart pure of light, the other with trickster like personality, with his carrot and catchphrase "What's up Doc", he and his companions will destroy this kingdom without hesitation. And now their new companion joining their trip will make this even more dangerous. If given the chance kill them, but don't let them off your sights._

**Flashback End**

Remembering the strangers warnings, The queen had started to realize her gravest mistake, now with the knowledge they somehow came through here.

"Those fools will pay, THEY WILL ALL PAY! I will deal with this matter myself, but first I need a disguise one that no one will ever expect." The Queen then went through her book of spells, but little did she knew that some of her heart's darkness seep out from within, the wisp of darkness then slowly in silent slithered like snake outside the Castle, and then towards the woods slowly taking form in what is called **Wretched Witch. **Heeding the Queen's unconscious command, the newly form heartless would seek revenge on those who done The Queen wrong, it's eyes set on Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, and Mario who the Stranger had warned.

**-**0-0-0-

**Cottage House - Close to midnight**

It had been awhile since they enter this cottage, and Snow White took one look at their house and started to clean. This had warning flags to Peter since he wasn't too sure on messing with someone else's home despite how messy they lived. Her singing however made that thought go away since she just has natural ability to see everything good and wholesome. While naïve to simple things, Peter doesn't mind too much since his problem are best left unsaid, no need to bother others when they couldn't have some way to help. It took lots of effort, but they and many of their animal friends had finally finished cleaning this cottage. By now Snow White is resting having work all day in this cottage out of kindness. Also she happen to be cooking something, which is why Peter volunteer to watch the pot after her nap.

"How Drake doing?" Peter asked Jerry, who is surprisingly good at first aid. Drake is resting while Jerry watch him, from what he tried to explained, Drake is suffering from what is considered an infection which needs better health care then what Jerry is providing.

"That bad, we were fighting someone who caught us by surprise. He overpowered everyone except me and Marcy, didn't look like he was trying. Me and Drake are here because he told us about Snow White nearly killed by The Huntsman, and now here we are in this cottage with Snow White." If Jerry could speak, he would at least have some small words of comfort for Peter. Although his friends are not here, Peter mention them is good enough for Jerry since he is honest about himself. Drake after so long with his nap, started walking again limping in the process. Noticing him Peter walk towards Drake and petted his head, Drake enjoyed this even if Marcy isn't here he'll do what can to keep Peter safe from those heartless and other people that intend to harm them.

Suddenly from no where everyone in the cottage heard some... singing from the dark forest. What is was had the animals panic looking towards outside and then started to run out the cottage.

"Hey wait?" Peter tried to get their attention, but they left too quickly. Then the singing stop, leaving the cottage quiet almost to creepy.

"Come on." The three hid behind some place in the bedroom, where Snow White is sleeping. Jerry and Drake were keeping an eye out then glance at Peter, then double takeback at what he's holding, a frying pan with ladle.

"What, I have to defend myself." You can tell by Jerry's body moment he facepalm himself at Peter's short excuse. The three waited for whoever will arrive, as they waited the suppose intruders actually appear owners of this house. Snow White mention before that this had to be some children's home, turns out it's 7 little men who are living here in peace, more specifically dwarfs Peter might add, till the animals lead them inside their cottage.

"Now what?" Peter asked Jerry, no doubt being with Bugs and Mickey's adventure, he would have some experience in this field. For some minutes, Peter watch as Jerry did his work by making himself invisible. In fact they never reveal he was there, Jerry and the Animals had manage to disorganized the dwarfs by scaring them. Then Jerry had manage to give some hits, one with the grumpy face had some pot crashed on his head by Jerry. Then threw some small blue berries at them from different spots, and Jerry kept this up making this feel some slapstick comedy in some children's show. After some more, Jerry return to them which surprise Peter by his stealth and agility.

"Wow... just wow." Peter comment, as Jerry the A-Okay hand sign.

"So any other ideas?" Jerry then moved towards the beds, as Drake and Peter flowed behind. Jerry would have them under these sheets as he would give Peter and Drake the signal to move. As they two waited for the signal, one of the Dwarfs walking silently and quiet to see who's in the bedroom. Before Jerry could give the signal, Snow White by coincidence rose like some ghost and scared the dwarf away. This lead to them running outside and into the forest away from their cottage. The three moved out of the bed and stared at the doorway and at Snow White to themselves at what just happen.

"Huh, neat." Is all Peter could say, Jerry look outside the window in the bedroom, and saw everyone is going back at it again.

"I guess this is where we make our stand?" Through all this Peter is letting someone else take the lead, although it would have been better if they tried talking about this, though how would you talk to someone carrying pickaxe that are about 70s years old. So this was by default their only solution, as the Dwarfs quietly made their way towards the bedroom, Peter hid once more waiting for the signal. Just as the dwarfs made center way inside the bedroom, Jerry snuff out their light with Peter and Drake striking everyone as they could. Although this turned into some brawl as everyone could see or hit them since they are blind at the moment.

"Hey who turn off the lights."

"fight you fouls, it's the intruders."

"Have at ya."

"OW, that hurt."

"Get them."

Suddenly the lights are now on, as Snow White is fully awake and surprise by all this noise, "Stop this what's going on." When she asked this, you can clearly see how the fighting was going about. Sleepy is taking some nap, Peter was about to hit Grumpy with a frying pan holding his beard, and ladle towards Dopey who was about to punch Grumpy. Sneezy had his nose twitch from Jerry's feather up his nose, Drake bit on some pillow. Happy is using another pillow to hit Bashful, who is doing the same. Doc ended up grabbing some bed wood almost trying to choke them.

"Ah, we can explain." Everyone heard Sneezy huffing and buffing ready to sneeze, "Everyone run!" no sooner did Grumpy shout everyone is blown away from that blast slamming them against the wall with Sneezy still standing.

"Bless you." Everyone said at Sneezy, after about 5 minutes everyone had gathered around agreeing not to fight each other. Snow White got to know the seven dwarfs as they introduce themselves while Peter, Jerry and Drake apologize to intruding in their home. When Snow White explain her situation some of the dwarfs were understanding, Grumpy left Snow White alone in warning the others about The Queen, apparently she doesn't have much of an good reputation or been very kind ruler in these parts. That made them worried about their Snow White and their friends circumstance if this something they can handle. After their conversation, Snow white went downstairs to check on their supper, the rest took this moment to talk for a moment.

"Sorry again for attacking you guys, we were just trying to keep Snow White safe." Peter spoke for the three of them.

"Well, all is forgiven. As long as you won't do it-I mean invade other homes that's alright." Doc said as leader of their group.

"It's nice to meet you three." Happy said shaking their hands.

"Same name Peter, this here is Jerry the mouse, and our foxy friend Drake." Peter introduce them to the dwarfs.

"Heh, only after you tried attacking us are you friendly." Grumpy told them as they were attack in their home.

"Well how were suppose to talk toward people who carry pickaxe ready to strike anything that moves?" Peter argued, which had some of the dwarfs thinking about it, and realize how it would have look.

"He's not wrong." Sleepy said in his tired state.

"Heh, well you shouldn't been in our house in the first place." Grumpy told them.

"Look, I'm here because Snow White had some trouble she is facing, and our friends are out there facing the same problems, although I didn't think that Queen was dangerous." Peter said.

"She's a witch, that Queen had powers we have never seen before, if she wanted to she could zap us to pieces." Grumpy told the others.

"Well for now your welcome into our home, as long as you everyone gets along I'm okay with them staying, com on men let's head downstairs for supper." Doc advised. Everyone soon walk downstairs where they waited for Snow White's pot is finished. But as they walk downstairs, Snow White asked if they have washed their hands Peter, Jerry and Drake shook their heads saying no, however the dwarfs weren't as honest. In fact when she asked to see their hands, she told them to wash up like a caring mother would for her children, which wasn't far off since Snow White had that kind personality. This was probably the most happiest moment Peter and Drake had experience as of yet. Everyone is actually enjoying themselves since Snow white had came into their lives. For how is something Peter asked himself.

-0-0-0-

**Dark Woods - Bugs Bunny Home/6th day **

Another day has come and gone, the gang had been stuck for sometime traveling from one part of the woods to another. Luckily for them Bugs is expert in traveling through underground, the gang had tried to search far and wide for Drake and Peter who should be with Snow White. Marcy feared the worst for him since peter is facing forces beyond their imagination. But she believe Peter will be okay, plus this was her idea so she better stick to them.

Morning came and it was beautiful as clear skies, granted you wouldn't be able to tell from these woods. When everyone got up they used what food they took with them and started having breakfast for the day. Once they were finished they were about to continue their journey when someone close spoke outside the rabbit hole.

"Excuse me, mind if we come in?" Someone said, This alerted the gang as Bugs is first to climb his way up. Seeing someone in armor filled with supposedly weapons on every pocket would have scared the average person, Bugs however...

"Eh, What's up doc?" Bugs asked the armor figure now companied by Absol's.

"Is that suppose to be some greeting." She asked bugs.

"Well are people suppose to socialize with others instead of stalking helpless rabbits like me." Bugs said acting on his innocents.

"Don't play dumb, I know your friends are down there, I just want to talk. Names Lorlu Wawr, I'm part of a group called Mandalorians, at the moment I'm flying solo exploring the planets for creatures known as Corrupt Gems. I'm hunting them down and destroying them for good. I'm hoping we can work together and in exchange I will provide you whatever you asked." Hearing Lorlu explain herself, Bugs took some considerations. One hand he doesn't know if she can be trusted with her word, on another hand she is simply trying to see if they can be reasoned with or something. Most likely Lorlu doesn't think to highly of them, so to quick decision Bugs shouted to his friends.

"Hey everyone, we have guess." Bugs called out and turn to lorlu, "Want to stay for breakfast, we can talk about in my cozy home." Seeing no choice, Lorlu climbed down along with her four furry friends who had some trouble climbing down since their limbs have paws instead of hands or feet. What surprise the Mandalorian is how much Bugs home is similar to your everyday life.

"Impressive for a rabbit." She compliment Bugs at his home.

"Thanks tuts, I tried to clean this up, but you know the walls are in need of some decorating." As everyone is getting settled, Mickey kept an eye on Lorlu and her friends. Mario is helping with some cooking which only had some fireplace with wood and some stuff to hold them up. As they got themselves settled, Lorlu looked around in case something went wrong. Although she isn't too familiar of these three being cartoon characters, Marcy would be mistaken as some species from another planet, as long as no galactic government try to control there planet.

"I'm going to assume you guys know why we're here?" When asked this question, she notice the confused looks from their stare.

"Okay let's start over. My name is Lorlu Wawr, I'm an lone wolf of Mandalorian who is hunting down corrupted gems, reason for why I'm here. Rumor has it there are some hidden chamber containing some gems buried for who knows how long. I'm here to destroy those poor souls from being in there state." Lorlu explained, while everyone got the jest of what she is talking about, the real question remains.

"Why do you want to destroy those gems?" Mickey asked curious about her mission, and unsure why it was necessary if they are sleeping.

"I don't except a key wielder to understand the people's personal problems, when all you do is explore the skies instead of staying with your family." Lorlu said in harsh tone, almost insulting Mickey as she had some idea who he is and how he wields the keyblade.

"How do you know I wield a Keyblade?" Mickey said defensively.

"Rumors have it that some walking talking mouse has been traveling worlds including planets that have you seen as some cartoon character. That and I have encounter Keyblade wielders before and I find you lot more vile then those Jedi." While here helmet is on covering her face, Mickey can tell she is giving some venomous stare at Mickey.

"Did we do something to you?" Mickey asked in concern for their stranger.

"No you in particular, but your work in trying to keep the world order is bullshit." Bugs rushed towards Marcy covering her ears.

"Language." Bugs warned.

"like I care, I'm only here because I'm hoping to work together in defeating these monsters. Although judging from your group I can see you lot a nothing." Lorlu stated as fact.

"Hey we have fought monsters before you know." Mario said defending his friends and himself.

"Like what, those heartless? Please, if you say they provided some challenge, I can say now if they somehow attack, they will be in some rude awakening." After she said that some explosions went off, somehow you can tell by her smirk despite hiding her face under her helmet.

"Well, speak of the devil. You know what to do Caer." The leading Absol jump out of Bug's rabbit hole along with the others who followed behind.

"Eh, what kind of creatures are those?" Bugs asked anyone.

"humph, guess you didn't explore their world yet have you? Their called Absol an pokemon species that only say one word of their species name, don't asked just the way they speak. Their leading pack is Caer, a proud father of two children named Njogo, and Molus, with his mate Shatee. They are able to detect danger at any given moment, pretty handy if you asked me, and their combat with few training from me helps them to develop some independence without those so called trainers." For them this sounded like bragging for herself, but to Lorlu she wanted to show her strength to these people in case they double-cross them. It wouldn't be the first time and won't be her last.

"Okay let's check it out." Bugs said climbing his way up, Lorlu look at Bugs for a moment and back at the group.

"Is he for real? Doesn't your friend realize their were explosions moments ago?" She asked which earned some shrugs from the group.

"Bugs is more fearless then you would give credit, that and he's pretty good if something went wrong." Marcy said, She then followed behind Bugs along with Mickey and Mario lastly. Giving up lorlu simply followed them up as she wanted to see what her four friends have found. Once she is up she realize everyone is still at the same point, but are guarding themselves. Caer looking around alerted to his surrounding, this told her something is wrong.

"Look out!' mickey shouted as apples flown towards them exploding into green smoke. Mickey quickly used a powerful aero spell strong enough to blast the smoke away, just as he did the heartless shown itself to fight them known as Wretched Witch, everyone armed themselves knowing this one is some heartless boss of this world. Soon all the new and old types of Heartless have gathered circling them.

"Crap, they were prepared for us." She muttered to herself. Soon they are joined by some individual only the four know, the absol lowered themselves growling almost to some frenzy as someone arrived.

"Well, well, well I must say you four are persistent I'll give you that. But to find a Mandalorian and Absols on this world... how interesting. Maybe I should keep babysitting you guys for those keys, if people like them arrive I might get goosebumps, so many fun ways to fight." Z9 said to them, somehow he is commanding them to do his bidding. Mickey however is tense while looking at Z9, with his abilities in light spells he can sense the darkness in Z9. But his darkness is like some blackhole ready to send people in their version of hell with no escape, Mickey could have sworn while sensing his darkness it somehow grew red eyes staring at them. Most people wouldn't be able to sense these powers, but with enough training people can learn this technique quite well.

"You have some nerve showing up after what you did." Mario angrily shouted.

"What send some helpless boy to some dangerous woods with no chance of survival, or me beating you guys up. The boy is my only concern, if he can't grow up and become the man that fights, then I will haunt him for the rest of his life, his kind should always be strong not some idiotic life of peace, wasted potential their species." Z9 went on his rant, but Lorlu wasn't hearing any of it. In fact just those words were enough to shoot her blaster at him while charging for her first strike. Lorlu went to hand to hand combat first by throwing few punches from upper chest to stomach, Z9 block every last one of them as Lorlu then tried to kick him between the legs, only for Z9 to catch her leg with his legs. Z9 took this second to smirk at her suppose shock expression since she didn't expect him to endure that surprise attack, another second went from him punching her chest hard enough to fly towards the group sliding on her left side as her heavily armored shoulder dug itself into the ground.

"Your reputation as Mandalorian's are impressive, though next time aim for the head, down there I have no weakness despite having those organs." Z9 advise with a wink and finger pointed like some gun.

"If we meet next time, I will kill you without hesitation. What sort of man sends some child to fight for their lives, only monsters are this heartless then these creatures." Z9 laugh at Lorlu comment," Such low standards created by your so called morality, nothing more then a concept to hinder people's true potential of grey reality. If you hate someone kill them, if your kind then care, if you punish others in self-righteousness then throw the laws away in favor of your own desire. So when I throw a child into the lions den without mercy or compassion, I considered that tough love as any loving adult should for children. That child will man up and I will fulfill my hunger for self-desire fights, that's what a grey should show instead of maintaining your pathetic morality, that's how everyone should live as I tear people apart in favor of violence and war." Hearing Z9 proclaim of grey world disturbed them greatly. Acting as if doing wrong to others is okay as part of some warp grey world is wrong, at least to Bugs and Mickey who view this man's ideal psychotic.

"You sir, are sick... and I mean as someone who belongs in jail." Bugs said then prepared for their battle along with everyone else.

"Not if the Red Suits destroy all laws, jails, and prison for their coming rule, ATTACK!" Z9 ordered as the heartless soon jump the group ready for battle.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Preparing for Battle Phrase!**

**Heartless Incoming!**

**Numbers: Assumed over 100 or more. **

**Heartless Type: ****Candy Apple(Pureblood)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Below Mild Average

Abilities: Apple throw

Offense: Jump and Claw attack

Defense: Average

Weakness: everything

Description: A pureblood similar to Shadow heartless, they are only unique in appearance since they have apple for head. However they are able to throw apple by puffing them on their palm or grabbing them from apple tree. These apples are not for picking as they would break your teeth like rocks.

**Heartless Type: Poison Apple(Pureblood)**

Threat Level: Gray - E

Strength: Below Mild Average

Abilities: Poison

Offense: Jump and Claw attack

Defense: Average

Weakness: Everything

Description: Unlike it's cousin, this one has not only apple throw, but with poison effect. Their poison only takes effect after psychical contact, including hand to hand combat. One touch is able to deplete anybody strength throw only 10 seconds, even then it's enough to cause dizziness, headaches, and other symptoms.

**Heartless Type: Air Soldier(Emblem)**

Threat Level Gray - C

Strength: Average

Abilities: Flight

Offense: Air Strikes

Defense: Air Agility

Weakness: Everything

Description: Air Soldiers are more common enemies that flies in any sky. Unlike most creatures of this world, these are able to stand in one place when in air even if weather conditions make it impossible to fly. Air Soldiers can strike from above, unlike many heartless they can be found in numbers or unexpected attack from above.

**Heartless Type: Bag O' Coal(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - D

Strength: Average

Abilities: Coal Toss

Offense: Throwing

Defense: Average

Weakness: Average

Description: Bag O' Coal is one of the three types, this one throws coal at their targets but can only throw one every 3-7 seconds.

**Heartless Type: Bag O' Jewels(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - D

Strength: Average

Abilities Jewel Toss

Offense: Throwing

Defense: Average

Weakness: Average

Description: Bag O' Jewel is one of the three types, this one however you can receive some special items from common to rare items once defeated. Even more the heartless is unaware that by throwing items it is giving some special prize towards their enemies.

**Heartless Type: Bag O' Coins(Emblem)**

Threat level: Gray - D

Strength: Average

Abilities: Coin Toss

Offense: Throwing

Defense: Average

Weakness: Average

Description: Bag O' coin is one of the three types, Like Bag O' jewels this one throws valuable items at their enemies. this time however it's by throwing Munny at their enemies by 100 pre-throw.

**Heartless Type: Nosy Mole(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - C

Strength: Average

Abilities: Digger

Offense Jump Spin

Defense: Average

Weakness Average

Description: Nosy Mole is similar to Dwarves in appearance, all of them have green outfits and big red nose. This heartless takes form almost identical to Dopey, but is more darker then joyful. This heartless has the ability to dig holes at any point touching the ground, it's special move is **Ground Blast.** It digs underground long enough not to be notice then strike underneath people's feet to the point of spin jumping with claws stretch out.

**Heartless Type: Wibble Wobble(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - C

Strength: Average

Abilities: None

Offense: Average

Defense: Average

Weakness Everything

Description: Wibble Wobble is actually an four top to bottom heartless similar to shadows. But for odd reasons, they are dress up as some tall guy of average height of 5 to 6 feet tall man. Unlike most heartless, this one seems to more mockery then anything.

**Heartless Type: Armor Archer(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - C

Strength: Above Average

Abilities: Arrow Storm

Offense: Bow and Arrow

Defense: Average

Weakness: Above Average

Description: Armor Archer is one of those heartless that can only fight throw far distance. This heartless is more or supporting it's comrade from other long range fighters, it's special move is called **Arrow Storm. **This move requires the Armor Archer to go berserk then shoot 10 arrow shots, then finally shoot one towards the sky unleashing hundreds of arrow from the sky.

**Heartless Boss Type: Wretched Witch(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - F

Strength: Great

Abilities: Poison Apple Bombs

Offense: Apple throw

Defense: High

Weakness: Poison Resistance

Description: Like any heartless created by the darkness, this one is created by The Queen's desire for revenge against Bugs Bunny and his pals. This dark desire is strong to the point of taking form of what the Queen's heart truly looks from within, as the Queen's appearance takes on her disguised Old Hag form. This might suggested even on the outside people may appear good, but within our trues selves shows our truths and intention for people along with everyone around she meets or know. This heartless specialize in poison attacks by throwing apples at it's enemies, through contact they exploded and disperse some poisonous mist that spread around the area if left unchecked. This mist can take a form of everyday fogs in greenish color. Magic that works against poison is advise since this can overtime kill targets aware or unaware after long exposure.

At the Moment bugs comes in looking at the stats and comments: Ridiculous isn't it?

**Battle Phrase Begins**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

As the long range attacker strike, mickey threw a reflect spell strong enough to deflect all their attacks. Then used a magnet spell all across the battle field, Bugs had already had jump and used his hidden AMCE Rocket, preforming a Wily E Coyote tactic, but with more success since he isn't trying to kill for supper. Mario had join the fight using his punches and kicks strike from one to another in short yet effective attacks. The heartless had been disorganized by Mickey's reflect and magnet spell that they didn't react in time for the others attack. Lorlu and Absol made short work of these heartless, Marcy had took part in this fight with more supporting role making sneak attacks at any given point, but making sure she wasn't notice by these heartless.

Z9 is observing their teamwork to great effect, and the Mandalorian hasn't disappointed him since their reputation is respected in their galaxy. As he watch he knew he'll have to put his own plans into action.

"Wretch Witch." Z9 spoke loud enough for the heartless to hear, "Finish them however you like, long enough for that boy to either win or lose his fight against the corrupted gem. If the boy is done fighting by my command you will cease your attacks, if any of them survive long enough. But if these heartless are destroy, fulfill your desire for the Queen's revenge, I have business to attend." Z9 gave his command, then went off to observe the on coming battle that is about to take place. The battle will test his ability to see how strong is Peter in his current state.

**Valley way - Noontime**

In the valley, two vulture spotted what appears to be some old hag walking around with apples in her basket. However this is The Queen herself, only now does her true show revealed her nature. The Queen is for her age beautiful, yet cruel with an iron fist if things don't go her way. Yet thanks to her magic spell forming this disguise, you can say her old hag appearance shows what she truly looks like in her soul. Her basket filled with apples carries one special apple, filled with poison incurable by today standard in this world. But since this is an magical poison apple their usually a catch to them.

As she travels through the valley, her resources allow her the location of Snow White is currently living. While walking down this path, one heartless spied on her from far distance. Behind this heartless is the corrupted Gem known as Scorpion, with what appears as some Holly Blue Agate at the scorpion's forehead. Appearing blind since their is no eyes, eight legs close together, two sharp claws with four other claws around the head, and twin tails. The tail doesn't appear curved, but instead straight like some diamond end.

Once The Queen had went far enough distance, The Scorpion would move behind in secret. Usually Corrupted Gems would have been more destructive in their corrupted state, however Z9 has manage to force obedience towards these gems, now controlling an army of monster gems forced to serve his will. Now it's only purpose is to attack Peter and see how strong he is currently. Win or lose this will be one battle he cannot run or others will suffer.

**The Cottage - Afternoon**

In the 6 days Peter has stayed in this house. He, Drake and Jerry had gotten along with the Dwarfs, in the coming days they have played games, sang songs, and more as this almost felt like a normal family would have lived.

The Leader of this group is Doc, sometimes can be considered the wise and collected individuals of the seven dwarfs. In fact you can argued he might be older then he acts at times with kind and caring words. The fact he is able to lead his friends with great people skills is impressive. Every now and then Peter would talk with him about some of his personal problems or more so feeling since Doc is very gentle. Every now and then he acts stern only because it helps the others listen or they get on his nerves, that probably more for Dopey since he is considered the youngest of this group.

Next we have Grumpy who is possibly someone who always sleeps on the wrong side of his bed. It's not that he is mad or anything, okay maybe he is mad like all the time. But it just his personality makes it difficult to work around him at time. Though you could have sworn he would smile or show how much he cares for others. Jerry and Drake would play some pranks with Grumpy who gets annoyed by their playful nature.

Then there is Happy who's... well Happy. Though that does brighten anyone's day with him around, finding joy in the little things even in big messes. Happy is a reminder that just because the day is bad, doesn't mean you can't show a smile. Happy can be describe as someone who helps his friends bring brighter days even when the world feels dark.

Another is Bashful who is simply shy around people who other things, not much to say except he can be quiet shy and unspoken if he is embarrassed at times. Sleepy and Sneezy are the same, except for Sleepy always being tired, how he manage to move from point A to point B without sleeping for hours is beyond anyone's guess. Sneezy however can be someone who creates gust of wind if the sneeze in question makes him blow strong.

And lastly Dopey, who's own voice is unheard since he hasn't learn or tried to talk. A very go happy lucky guy who joins in their group activities, but isn't the brightest from observation. It can be guessed that these dwarfs live differently to the point of someone with no beard is too young or in Dopey's case unique. Overall they are good folks, and has allowed Snow white and the rest to live here away from The Queen who rules these lands.

Drake had shown great improvement in his heath to the point of able to walk some once again. Currently the three of them Peter, Jerry and Drake are traveling these woods in order to figure out where their friends are located. The Dwarfs went off to work in the mines, which is full of riches many would have been greedy if they were average people. Snow White is living by herself for the day making some pie for when they return. It sometimes amazes Peter of her kind nature and motherly like personality.

However, today will be a dark one for everyone. While Snow White was busy making her pie, she is interrupted by an old hag who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, scaring the animals away into hiding.

"All alone my pet?" The Old Hag said to Snow White.

"Why yes I am." Snow White Stuttered.

"And... the little men aren't here?" The Old Hag asked.

"No their not." Snow White said with uncertainly towards the Old Hag.

"Making pies?" Asking with curiosity, Snow White showed the Old hag her pies she plans on making for their return, "Blueberry pie."

"It's apple pies that make the men mouths watery, here have a bite." The Old Hag offered, on the inside she is glad everything is working as planned as she tried to lure Snow White into her trap. The Animals that ran/flew off watch from distance worried for Snow White. When they look back, they saw a monster standing behind some trees out of sight along with vultures eager for their next meal. Connecting the dots some of the animals saw the Old Hag is up to no good. When The Old Hag offered her red apple to Snow White some of the birds tried to defend Snow White from what could be considered death by fruit. Snow White came to her defense, unrealizing she had lead someone dangerous into the Dwarf's home.

As this was going on, Z9 arrived with the corrupted Gem waiting on standby, "The boy is located towards that direction, find the boy and fight until he is defeated or otherwise death if necessary. In the meantime, I will deal with the others and those Dwarfs using the heartless, I may not work for the Queen we still have a deal to fulfill. Go!" With a Command, the gem went off towards the direction of Peter, Jerry and Drake who are still wondering these woods. The Animals who witness this realize some of the people are in danger. As Z9 left unaware of the animals high intelligence, they scattered to help whatever they could for Snow White and her friends. The Deer ran off with some birds towards the Dwarfs, squirrel and chipmunks ran toward Peter's direction, and the rest flew or ran towards where Mickey and company are trying to defend themselves from the heartless horde.

-0-0-0-

**Dark Woods - Peter, Jerry and Drake**

Peter, Jerry, and Drake are slowly making their return with no luck finding their friends. Normally they would have stayed out longer then usual, but today Snow White is making some pie for everyone. Inwardly Peter is interest in the pie.

"You know, I wouldn't mind returning to this world. Maybe when everything work out we can return to this world for some vacation time." Peter said, Jerry and Drake would like that as well nodding in agreement. But just as they were about to move on, Jerry and Drake stop all of sudden sensing something is wrong.

Peter stop to notice they weren't moving, as their body intense for something to happen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, only moments notice to jump away thanks to some noise alerting to their presence, when Peter jump away he turn to see the Corrupted Gem attacking him without warning or hesitation.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Boss Battle Imminent!**

**FIGHT! **

Peter soon moved faster then normal, since he is part Gundarion that makes his abilities heighten then most children would be capable. As he moved around this monsters, Jerry jump on Drake's back ready this time to fight. This monster is obviously to strong to handle, so they would have to regroup away from this beast before trying to attack it recklessly. Peter then jump right next to Drake, scoop him up and ran off knowing they have to run. The Gem monster now dub Scorpion gave chase trying to catch them. As the monster forced the tree away in it's path, Peter had hidden them away from the monster before it could figure out where they hid themselves. Taking one peak, the three saw it moving away, giving them sigh of relief for now.

"Well so much for being peaceful, what do we do now? We can't fight that thing ourselves, and I doubt you can do some real damage to it." Peter said to the two, while Peter wouldn't be able to stop this beast, Jerry might have one or two tricks up his sleeves. Having an idea, Jerry tried to communicate with Peter about his plan, over the 6 days they been together, Peter is able to understand most of what Jerry is saying at time, sometime Drake would help translating his message. After finally explaining his plan, Peter turn light brown from paling at how reckless this idea of Jerry's plan.

"You sure there is no other way?" Peter asked confirming Jerry's plan, which he shook his head sideways saying no there isn't another way. Peter heavily sigh as he prepares himself for this daunting task in hand.

"Alright, Though I say on record that this is an absolute mistake." Peter told Jerry, as he prepares himself for what he's about to preform. As Peter slowly made himself open for the Corrupted Gem to see him easily Peter shouted, "Hey blue boy, your aim... ah, sucks as much as your, ah... tail-whip?" hiding in the shadows Jerry and Drake facepalm at Peter's lack of insults towards his opponents. But this was enough to gain the monster's attention, this made Peter regret his decision on this plan sweating bullets at the monster locking eyes on him then charging. With one quick sigh, Peter then ran for his life like he never ran before.

This though is part of the plan, once Peter ran towards a tree where Jerry and Drake hide on top of one branch, they jump with great timing on top of the monster out of sight. Unfortunately this required Peter to give them time as they had to jump on the Monster's tail without realizing there plan. Once this happen, Peter would run long enough to gain it's attention for Jerry to figure out it's weakness. Thanks to him being a mouse, Jerry is able to sneak almost unnoticed by people on day to day basis, this advantage alone is what allows him to sneak around so easily around humans, but as for cats not so much.

Peter ran like he was doing some Olympic marathon, he had to jump over rocks, dodge tree as they came, and jump high on trees just to distract this monster. The irony of this chase is the monster's job to fight Peter, meaning this monster is specifically targeting Peter without realizing it's attention. As Jerry and Drake slowly work their way towards it's body trying to kept steady as they move. Jerry look with widen eyes to see what he can used against this monster. But as he was slowly observing it's body, the monster shoot lasers from it's tail. Shock by it's sudden attack to worried for Peter and relief that he's safe, all of them at the same time when this happen.

Realizing this had to be done now, Jerry and Drake work their way towards the head. Their best bet is this monster's weakness has to be the eyes or some weakness hidden by plain sight. Working their way up as best they can, Peter is doing what he could to kept the monster's attention on him, but having some difficulty since this monster is now dead serious on catching him before he could escape. Peter soon came towards a rock wall where he is trap not realizing where he was heading or looking where he was suppose to look.

When Peter turn around, he saw the monster ready to cut him open with his big claws. Peter jump towards one of the tree branch getting used to his superhuman abilities, as the monster is about to cut him or slice Peter with lasers. Jerry tap the monster's gem signal it to Jerry's presence, Drake then smirk and proceed to bite at the gem and rip it off the monster's body, before it could recognize what is happening or respond to this confuse foes. What happen next resulted in the Monster puff into ashes, causing the three to widen eyes in confusion and shock at this strange event.

"You guys alright?" He asked concerned for the two, both nodding yes with Jerry giving a thumbs up.

"That's a relief." Peter said gladly for their safety then comment, "At least we know how to defeat this monster, though I wonder-"Before he can say more, the monster started to reform using the gem as it's source of formation. Once the monster reformed it stared at the three with rage, leaving one word in mind before round 2, "Crap."

-0-0-0-

**Dark Woods - Dwarfs **

As the dwarfs walk and sang their song along the way. The dwarfs unaware of yellow eyes staring at them, these belong to the Heartless that plans on taking these dwarfs heart commanded by Z9 who's whereabouts is unknown. As the Dwarfs are walking towards the mine, Doc saw something ahead of him halting in his tracks and others that bump into Doc and each other. The heartless soon appeared to them with Shadows, Nosy Mole, Wibble Wobble, and Armored Archer. The Dwarfs realize they are about to be attack by monsters, arming themselves with pickaxes they moved out of the arrows path and tried to find cover in the trees around them.

"Courage men, we have to stick together." Doc ordered.

"Yeah we know that, though someone has to do something with those archers." Grumpy said to everyone listening.

"Here they co-co AH-CHOO!" Sneezy cold manage to blow the heartless and arrows back long enough for the rest of the dwarfs to counter.

"That's our chance, come on." Grumpy shouted leading the charge towards the heartless. As everyone got close, the real fight has just begun. As the dwarfs manage to close the distance, Grumpy started off with swinging his pickaxe in heavy swings to strike the heartless each going puff or disappear leaving either nothing or hearts floating towards the sky. Sneezy and Sleepy are working as pair, with Sneezy sometimes trying to hold himself from his achoo while Sleepy didn't need to do much since the heartless aren't too bright.

Doc, Happy and Bashful are working together as they manage to take down heartless left and right. Dopey would sometime slip up, but that's usually in his favor as the heartless have no idea how to counter someone that can dodge their attacks at random or move in weird ways.

"There's too many of them." Sleepy tiredly said as he almost ready to fall asleep since he's using more energy then normal.

"We have to keep going, if we don't there'll be no telling what they might do." Doc told the others, trying his best to keep their spirits up.

"Look!" Happy shouted as the animals came to their recuse, fighting the heartless with the dwarfs as they work together against these dark creatures.

"Where they coming from?" Bashful said awe in surprise.

"Never mind that, keep fighting you fools." Grumpy ordered as everyone work on taking on these heartless that seemed to come out of nowhere. It took some time for them to finish the heartless, but eventually they finally destroyed the last of them for now. Though it can't be said the heartless simply aren't attacking anymore because something else distracted them.

"What do you think that was about?" Sneezy asked confused by these monsters.

"I don't know, but something bad must be happening." Is all Doc could say since he seen these things for the first time.

"Maybe the Queen sent them, so she can kill Snow White." While Sleepy may sound uncaring, this is due to his tired state he couldn't show much emotion when speaking his concerns. But the idea made the dwarfs more alert as they soon feared for Snow White's safety. Without hesitation, Grumpy jump on one of the deer next to him as he and his dwarf friends ride towards their cottage worried and concern for Snow White.

-0-0-0-

**Dark Woods - Mickey and Company vs Wretched Witch**

As the Heartless kept on attacking, unable to feel tired or need of rest. The Heartless kept on attacking in numbers almost impossible to count, yet despite that their strength is too overwhelming for the heartless to handle.

For one when Mickey cast his different magic spells, he is able to move around the battlefield with such ease thanks to his agility and skills in sword combat with high acrobats in his belt. Mickey went from one part of the battlefield to another in such short time it was ridiculous and amazing for someone small as a child moving with great speed and skill. Bugs is able to pull stunts as well, using his hammer to bash heartless left and right. Every now and then he manage to trick the heartless in hitting tree when chasing him, trip over rocks as something fell on top of them. And other methods he used in his golden days from Looney Tunes with mixer of new tricks in hand.

Mario happen to be their best fighter among this group, from using his fire techniques to punching enemies left and right bashing them around till they are destroyed. Lorlu and her Absol family have actually been great help in defeating these heartless as they fight. Normally should would have been open to solo fighting, but for this case she'll make an exception. The Absol are very efficient in their kills as they tear each heartless apart one by one. The two younger one's are able to fight like their parents as sibling teamwork has provided them better chance of survival.

"Their are too many of them, we have to take out their leader." Mickey shouted for the others to hear.

"Easy for you to say Micks, these guys are giving us no opening to fight their boss." Bugs said as the Wretched Witch watches from the sidelines.

"Allow me." Without saying, Lorlu rushed over towards the Wretch Witch who is unprepared for the Mandalorian's surprise attack. She unleashed her blaster fire at the heartless taking it on herself. The Wretched Witch saw this and tried throwing it's poison apples at her from Lorlu reaching itself. While the blaster did little to small effect on the heartless, Lorlu kept on going by using her rockets to blast both of them away from the others.

Lorlu then proceed to attack the Wretched Witch with her Flame throwers and whatever is on her arsenal. However this wouldn't be an easy battle, the Heartless would throw poison apple bombs at the Mandalorian, which would result in green mist surrounding her covering the heartless tracks. Using her helmet to track the heartless movement, she then used her blasters to fire at the creature hitting it with ease. This went back and forth as the Mandalorian and heartless fought for dominance on the battlefield. What was the deciding factor is which one will outlast the other. In this case for the heartless is was a matter of when she will slip up meeting her end by the heartless, on another hand the heartless is already damage but has more health in store, as Lorlu will have to find a way to finish this fight quickly or take her time.

In either case both options are not easy victories for these two. Lorlu soon had an idea, but needed to wait for the heartless to strike first then proceed her counterstrike. The Wretched Witch then toss an explosive apple, but that was what Lorlu wanted as she grab the apple with her grappling hook then swung it back towards the heartless exploding on contact. The heartless are used to the idea of pain and damage beyond human injuries, but sometime this leads to dazed states that are hard to shake from. But that's exactly what Lorlu wanted as she not only planted some bombs around the heartless body, but also proceed to cut it many times slicing the heartless awake. Lorlu then jump back and activated her jetpacks to shoot at the Heartless making it explode. This is the final straw as the heartless soon disintegrate into ashes leaving a pink heart floating towards the sky.

Everyone else however is about finished as the heartless seemed to almost destroyed leaving only few behind, once they were done the Absol went off to protect their master from that heartless boss while the rest finished their fights. Among the chaos some of the animals have

"Geez, that was exhausting." Bugs said out of breath.

"I know, but why the heartless stop attacking?" Mickey asked out loud.

"Because I have accomplish my goal." Soon Z9 appeared with Peter, Jerry and Drake in his arms and scorpion gem behind him, they were about to fight when Z9 walk towards them giving his suppose hostage away for them to heal.

"All I wanted was to see how strong this boy was on his own, results as always disappointing. Killing people that can easily be overpowered brings no joy, but more so because someone asked of me. When he gets stronger, only then will I kill him and all of you. But for now I have no interest in killing anyone today, though I would recommend you hurry if Snow White is to live any second from now." Z9 then left without a word rushing towards the dark woods with the Corrupted gem following behind.

"Mickey, Bugs go. I'll stay with Marcy and the rest." Mario assured the two.

"Yeah, but where do we go." As quickly as Mickey asked some of the woodland animals arrived desperate for their help to save Snow White and the others.

"Whelp, answered your own question." Bugs jump on one deer and rode with them towards Snow White's location, Mickey followed suit as he jump on allowing the animals to lead the way.

-0-0-0-

**The Cottage - The Queen's Success**

Snow White... is dead. Plain and simple, how is by the Queen trickery and deception by appearing like some helpless weak old woman by people's view point. The poison apple has taken effect and now The queen can finally say, "Now I the fairest in the land!" She shouted with joy and evil laugh of her wicked deed. Once outside she would walk towards her kingdom where she would remained unopposed or concern for her rule over these lands. But just as she is about to leave, The Queen see the dwarfs are returning to their cottage. Shock and fearing for her life she ran the opposite direction in order to escape them. In the mist of all this commotion, rain and storm blew all around them. Normally you would remain indoors for this weather for The Queen that's not the option.

"There she goes." As Grumpy lead the charge, some of the heartless influence by The Queen are trying to stop the dwarfs from reaching her. More specifically the large body types using their belly to slide around the wet ground. Some of the vultures even followed behind knowing their could be more then one meal this night. As The Queen slowly yet ran in her state of being, she had to navigate through these woods as the storm seemed to grow stronger by the second. As for the Dwarfs and animals, they are having some hard time trying to navigate through these hordes of heartless that seemed dead set on stopping them.

"Out of our way!" Grumpy shouted, but the heartless are relentless. This however stop when Mickey and Bugs came through to defeat some of the heartless.

"We'll hold them off you go after her." Mickey and Bugs assured, no time for asking questions. The group of dwarfs rushed off chasing The Queen who had to climb an rocky mountain knowing she can't outrun them. This had lead to both her and the Dwarfs climbing all the way towards their goal. What happen next could be some sign or divine intervention. As The Queen in her Old Hag form tries to kill off the dwarfs by moving a rock towards them, she soon meets her fate by the hands of this storm striking the ground, this had cause her to fall off and be killed by her own decisive path.

As for Mickey and Bugs, now knowing the heartless are done, they check the Cottage. When Marcy was with them she informed everyone what is happening, which leads to this sadden surprise they will soon find.

"Mick, I think this was Snow White." Mickey heard Bugs call him in much more serious tone, checking out what he found, grief can only be describe by his expression.

"Oh no." Mickey sadly said, looking at the apple once bitten and her body it wasn't heard what took place here.

"Poison, The Queen used magic to disguise herself so she can poison Snow White without realizing the danger." Mickey concluded.

"Normally that would have disturbed me by this scene, but when you travel to so many worlds, it feels like-"

"-Like your dead inside." Mickey finished for Bugs.

"There is only one thing to do." Bugs and Mickey soon left the Cottage, but waited for everyone else to arrive. They did nothing towards the body, because it would have been disrespectful to touch someone very dear to others. But the two knew this was going to be one of those worlds.

-0-0-0-

**The Cottage - Aftermath/8 Days Later**

Peter slowly open his eyes, trying to remember how he got here and why he's still alive as of this moment. Last he remembered, was his suppose second fight with that monster, Peter knows in his heart he had fought that beast, yet his mind clearly shows blank memories to the point of logically knowing that monster reformed and defeated them instantly. As he woke up he found himself in the cottage bedroom all by his lonesome, another detail is how darken this room or cottage has become. Making his way downstairs and outside, he look to see everyone had gathered around some glass coffin. Fearing for the worst, Peter was about to make a move when Mario grab him, shaking his head while having one finger towards his mouth.

Moments later those who stick around like Marcy, Mario, Drake and Jerry had gathered behind the Dwarfs in silence. They had explained to Peter what events transpired and what they did in his sleep. At first Peter could handle the information as he soon went on his own to let out his frustrations as the Queen's wicked deed now dead in his wake. The dwarfs sat close to Snow White crying almost in whisper as they couldn't bare to leave her sight. It is the most saddest thing Peter has witness, so much some of them stay some distance away waiting for Mickey and Bugs to return. From what he understood Mickey and Bugs left to try finding something for this condition, they believe this deed maybe magic related, but are shooting from the dark. As for the Mandalorian, when she heard of Z9 using the monsters, she decided to hunt him down and end his life. Knowing he is controlling the corrupted gems for his purpose, she had to make sure he didn't get away from this and finish him off herself.

"So what now?" Is all Peter could say at this moment, Marcy laying next to him for comfort.

"Now sure, there's nothing we could do. I know this is hard to except, but not all good people have happy endings, sometimes you have to except that bad things happen from natural or artificial ways from how we live and how we handle them. I am fortunate to live on a world that doesn't have this sort of life style, but is sometimes it seems unfair when witnessing them first hand." Mario said with some wisdom from experience. Officially Bugs and Mickey usually travel with old cartoon characters on world to world at times, unofficially however Mario is one of the few and rare video game characters to travel outside his world. For you see Mario is that rare case of video game characters, that came to life without someone controlling him as some avatar in the game. Unofficially Mario and Pac-man are those two who are living on worlds like how cartoon characters are able to live.

"Does it get easy?" Is Peter's only question to Mario's wisdom.

"No, but you don't stop trying when you know other worlds can benefit from your help. I usually don't travel world like Bugs or Mickey, but I do however have experience them through... other means. Though as of now, I don't know what to tell you without feeling more depress." Peter accepted this answer, but soon they were greeted by some odd, yet unique sound of someone singing some song in a soft yet voice. There stood with his steed, someone who appears to know Snow White with Mickey and Bugs by his side slowly walking towards Snow White's dead body. Seeing this Peter, Marcy, Drake and some others couldn't help but get teary eyed. Judging by his appearance he seemed to be of royalty, perhaps a prince by his guess. But what made the water works even worse is the Prince final kiss towards Snow White, this made his final goodbye to her as he sat on his knees in respect.

What happen next however is probably the most shocking yet most happiest thing anyone will witness. Snow White had impossibly open her eyes with some yawn, as she slowly got up everyone look up to see her alive and well. This slowly yet surely brought everyone to joy as they shouted in happiness and glee. Soon everyone celebrated her revival as everyone then dance for joy for her awaken state.

-0-0-0-

**The Cottage - few minutes later**

When the celebration had finish, Snow White would return with the prince, but assured the dwarfs she will visited them sometime. Once it was done, Mickey and Company got themselves stock as they are offered some supplies from the Dwarfs out of kindness.

"Well that should be everything, better check your stuff before we leave." Mickey said, as everyone is getting themselves ready for their next adventure.

"Thanks for your help, and thank you for helping us in need." Peter said to the dwarfs making his final goodbyes to them.

"No need, but if you ever find yourselves lost we are always open for you anytime and your friends." Doc said.

"Just remember, watch out for those nasty people that might appear on your journeys and stick together. You never know when your friends will be needed." Grumpy advice Peter, which actually shock some of the dwarfs.

"You giving helpful advice, it's miracle." Sleepy said almost teasing.

"Humph." Is all Grumpy can say to that comment.

"Stay safe and always find the happy times, even when your lost at times." Happy said giving Peter a hug.

"Keep Clean so you don't catch a cold." Sneezy said almost making a sneeze.

"And remember we'll always be here if you need help." Bashful manage to say before he got embarrassed.

"Thank you, for everything." Peter and the Dwarfs gave a big hug, even if Grumpy didn't want too he join because he cared. As Peter finished saying his goodbyes, everyone else is now ready for their next journey. Mickey gave some idea that if these items can help travel from one world to another, then he can use the keyblade to sync with their power and use it towards their next destination. While everyone debated which world to travel towards Mickey, Bugs and Mario agreed to travel towards Traverse Town, the only location where many worlds intact or destroyed are gathered.

With that in mind, Mickey using his Keyblade concentrated on the two items they manage to obtained. While nothing happen, Mickey soon channeled the items power as they circle the group. Letting his heart guide him, Mickey soon channeled that energy to his hearts or thoughts desire and destination in mind as they soon glowed brighter and brighter. Eventually they disappeared leaving nothing behind except the memory of this event in minds who witness this amazing sight. With that said and done, the Dwarfs return to their normal lives with hopes of seeing Snow White once more living their days in happiness.

-0-0-0-

**Another World**

On another world laid what should have been the dead Queen, yet somehow she lives with one price to pay. Slowly she awoken herself, trying to take bare of her surroundings. What she bore witness is something only describe as hell. The sky bore red as crimson like blood, the Sun appeared as some black with burning Green flames, the ground she stands is white as snow, filled to the brim of ashes not burned from planet or animal, but of people and once former skeletons. From far distance, she could see some blackish-red waters of slime almost made of waste, but is blood from many dead drain of blood. The rocks bare red of rose almost painted as blood. A Storm from a distance soon covered the skies in Green smoke with rain pouring acid to melt anything that touches.

"Wha-what happen, where am I?" She asked almost demanding some answer she wouldn't receive anytime soon, but then remembers what had happen.

"That's right, I'm suppose to be dead, but how am I." Soon she found something in her pockets, one she never would have expected to have found in her lifetime. An item she once found given to her as some gift for their village. She never found out of it's magical properties in it, but kept in as her own since she is the rightful ruler of her land.

"So, I live because of this thing." She then examined it, realizing the color on it had changed, "Or perhaps, I have died and went to hell."

Suddenly she heard laughter, more so chuckling as if amused by her reaction, "I can assure you Queen Grimhilda that if you were in hell, your form what have been what you appear as Queen instead of what you are now. Or should I say former Queen." Soon out of nowhere someone stood in front of Grimhilda, who is startled by his sudden appearance, then she demanded, "Who are you and why am I here." Is her only questions, along with possibly more if she receive no real answers she desire.

The person in question had mostly red color on his clothes with some parts in black as some stripes or other parts of his body. His hair is white as albino, red color eyes, and as for his age, it can be assumed he is about 50-70 years old. But his physique is that of strong healthy man with regular muscle for his age, some wrinkles almost unnoticed, yet maintain some youth that only 30s or 40 year men would dream when reaching old age.

"To put it bluntly, you have died trying to escape the dwarfs by simple irony. Reason for your existence, is because of that Angel Key you manage to obtained, though I must admit that bonding it has on your soul is very... interesting. As for why your here, that's actually easy. For you see the keys are calling out to each other, now that someone has finally taken the mantle of this heavily burden task. Which means it is time for the up coming war to begin." He explained, making no sense to Grimhilda who's lost in his explanation.

"Speak sense and explain why I am here." She demanded.

"Very well, you see this item has certain power never meant for all creation to obtain or found. However only one may find this key and uses it power by the blessing from one and only god. This key seemed to slowly be corrupted by your influence, tell me where have you obtained this item." He politely asked.

"It was given to me as some gift, before I became Queen a villager gave me this item, said it will one day bless me and those who rule the lands with just and righteous by god. I never believed in it, but the power is no doubt extraordinary. I never realize that this power can only be obtain after I died, but what I don't understand is why I take this disguise form as I live?" Normally the Queen wouldn't be this open about her flaws or weakness, however the circumstance cannot be denied and she needs someone's guidance to survival.

"I see, then your fortunate to be given this key. Though I if you are to figure out what to do next, I would suggest following me. While I could have left you and stolen your key, I do enjoy company of people every now and then, I believe you and I are fated to start something much greater in our future, come I shall show you and perhaps help in your revenge against those who made you into this state." With promise of revenge, Grimhilda took his offer. It wasn't much, but this would be quite the journey they will partake. As the two were about to leave, Grimhilda stood for a moment to asked, "What is your name?" Hearing this he didn't turn to face her for some seconds, once he turn face to face he said, "Call me... Cole."

* * *

_3/6/20 Update_

**Bible Topics**

**Subjects: Addiction, habits, and attitudes**

_I'm going to be real for everyone, this subjects is hard cause it's a board term that just mentioning one thing about yourself about some shameful deed or acts is not something everyone is willing to talk about. But it doesn't mean we buried it inside and act like it will help us. Sometime we have to confront these problems with God and allow ourselves to change for the better. I say this with experience that are sometimes hard to leave behind. But for recent days God has shown me to always trust in Jesus who died and rise up from the dead, to remain strong in our faith. Sometimes that not always easy when bad things have happen and things feel like your defeated. _

_One of the most common addictions or habits we can get caught up is Sexual Addictions or habits when we make one night stands. It's by far the hardest since you can't exactly quit this easily once you have it. But if you are to live by the spirit and by God's ways through then Holy Spirit, you would have to give up your old habits, addictions, and attitudes. Because some of them are not what God wants for your life, they are what will hinder your holy spirit or acts of sin that God hates. You see God loves people, otherwise he wouldn't have send Jesus to die for our sins and rose again after 3 days. Through this we are given the holy spirit in us that helps us live godly like life, and no not as gods don't mistake it for that, cause their is only one god. _

_The problem sometimes lays in what we call routines that change our life style and create these unhealthy habits that god doesn't want for our lives. To change this you must be willing to change your heart, mind, body, and soul. In order for the Holy Spirit given to us once we repent for our sins in prayer. The Holy spirit is to help us live the way of Christian or followers of Christ. God has describe our changes as molds of clay, not something you do once and that be it. When we are molded, god has us go through this process everyday of our lives till we either die or face end times. God has to work through us by the Holy Spirit we are to follow and walk by Spirit. Believe me that's an everyday process, but if you keep your faith and trust in the Lord's will and plan, you will see change not always by yourself, but through people that see them. This process will hurt and will guide towards our hardship and pain, but that doesn't mean you should quit. For every pain or suffering is our moments of trial and testing, so hold on and you will see everything differently. _

* * *

**All finished, I'll say this now when it comes to crossovers, is the balance between two series characters and fights if necessary. Most times I see either one overpowered character always winning or makes the other series look weak(****Cough ben 10 Cough****). But when it comes to series like Kingdom Hearts that already establish multi-crossover in it's own franchise, it has good balance when dealing with heartless, nobodies and other common enemies to make the world traveling exciting and fun. If I ever get to the point of Ben 10 Crossover in Galaxy Pirates or Traveler's Journey, be prepared for some wicked ideas. I do have ideas that villains can do against such a powerful device like the omnitrix. A good action/adventure author must find ways to balance fights in favor towards both Heroes and Villains. **

**That's right folks, I had to think about this chapter, but went along once I figure some stuff out. The gems from Homeworld are now part of the common enemies they will encounter. I had to think about this one, since we are talking about before White Diamonds suppose defeat, they must have explored a lot of worlds. Along this thought, their whole military or caste system wasn't really explored as much. This is more so some idea how they would have operated if they were traveling from one planet to another. **

**That and I do believe there was at least more then Pink Diamonds own rebellion. Honestly this was a lot of vague ideas from vague details I had to search. So I made due with what I could find and then change it up. **

**While I can say there is 9 common enemies, as the story moves on you'll find that sometimes nothing will go as expected. This is due to situation, different series being added, and how the characters from different series handles this change up or interaction you wouldn't normally see. **

**Another thing to add is the division between Guardians and Seekers. For the sake of future chapters and stories, The Guardians and Seekers will be labeled on my Profile for anyone to look back on. That and the explanation for both sides will be shown on this chapters the ranks and entitlement each side has for their position. Notice how I still have the theme of 7 lights and 13 darkness, just to expand on what Kingdom Hearts has presented. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Character Profile:**

**Z9** \- A Mysterious individual who seemed more interest in fighting instead of living normal life. So far what is known about Z9 is how interest in Peter's potential strength and power, while also watching him collect keys. Why is uncertain, but what is known are his connection to many underworld or villainous factions that would have him on their side for great power. Z9 seems to make claims about his achievements many would never believe or see as his inflated ego. But it cannot be denied of his display of power and strength. Whatever his intention will result, more then anything one can guess he's only in this for sake of fighting and conflict by choice. However despite this, there appears small amounts of honor in belief of only killing stronger opponents and never the weak. This may imply he would rather test his strength against people who can easily overpower or otherwise kill him, then simply kill everyone on sight.

**Lorlu Wawr(Mandalorian)** \- An determined warrior on a mission to destroy corrupt gems, in her own way saving them from endless day/night of being a monster. Her history is unknown, but what can be known is at some point she obtain some pets she owns as her small family of absol's named Caer, Shatee, Njogo, and molus. A family of Father, mother, son and daughter that stick around with lorlu. How they came working with Lorlu, but can be suggested that they were sold off as some slave from poachers who hunt, kill and sometimes sell pokemon. Lorlu armor consisted of any Mandalorian armor having colors of blue armor with purple underneath, somewhat similar appearance with Jango fett but different. The only difference is her left heavily armored shoulder, almost as if to protect something from being damage. This gives the impression of some weakness she is hiding and rightfully so. What is that weakness are unknown, but what is known is her capabilities on the battlefield. She carries what any Mandalorian equipment with some excepts.

**-0-0-0-**

Guardian Keyblade Wielder Ranks:

**Unions -** Also known as the Guardians, once upon a time many wielders have existed to protect worlds and bring order to unneeded conflicts against the forces of darkness. However that also have lead the division that exist to now, Guardians are those who are labeled as protectors. Then came those who call themselves Seeker with mysterious agendas and other means for discord. The first Keyblade is the result of failure with the keyblade wielders causing darkness to spread among many worlds today. Now the Unions exist only to those trusted or part of groups where wielders travel worlds to protect the realm of light.

**Trainees** \- Beginners who just possessed the keyblade with no real combat or magical experience. At this stage everyone is trying to understand or sometimes accept their is worlds beyond our own. The most they can achieve is some basic swing of their keyblades or cast one spell.

**Keyblade Wielder of Light** \- Those who reach this level and explore other opinions, one can travel the worlds by becoming an Explorer who travels the world and protect the world order. Guardian who are specialized keyblade wielders who participate in secret yet hardest mission most would not be able to achieve. or in some cases become an apprentice to their master in order to become keyblade master.

**Explorer** \- As an explorer, any keyblade wielder must follow strict code or is strip of their keyblade. Explorers job is simply maintain the balance by observation or eliminating targets to certain degree. Explorers are also to document when witnessing certain events that effect the balance in all worlds.

**7 Guardians of Light** \- Those who become guardians are the most best of the best, each team consist of 7 members. This is symbolizing for the 7 pieces of light and 13 pieces of darkness that make up the ancient weapon called X-Keyblade. The 7 members has 1 master as leader, 1 wielder for combat, 1 for magical spells, 1 for support or healing if necessary, and other 3 to fill in other spots. Sometime the party members of the keyblade make up their forces instead of just 7 members.

**Apprentice** \- Anyone appointed to this position can be considered second to their master or most trusted would-be-master in the future. Those under their master's teachings are most trusted with secrets not told to anyone but said master.

**Master** \- As masters they must see who is worthy of the keyblade through measure of their hearts, while it can be of great strength it also is one with great weakness. Many who come before the master is judge to see if their hearts are filled with darkness or small parts of it. The Masters are given titles that signify their special skills or technique.

**Foreteller** \- above all masters, the foreteller are said to be first apprentice for the Master of Masters. However since no one can ever claim the Master of Masters, it would stand to reason that Foretellers have become the Master of Masters replacement over the years. As such only five positions have ever been made, and only five can become Foretellers of this level.

**-0-0-0-**

Seeker Keyblade Wielder Ranks:

**Organization** \- Also known as Seekers, created after the first Keyblade War began many years ago. This creation was the result through darkness within people's heart, how this happen is anyone's guess. But those young from ancient times knew that those who witness these events would tell about the Unions and Keyblade War. It was through this war many truths are revealed and trust between people and worlds have fallen into dismay. Seekers are the result of the ancient unions leaders mistake, and their organization is the result of strength in darkness.

**Dark User** \- Before joining there are three different ways to become Seeker of Darkness. Anyone who has access to strong amount of darkness, and able to withstand it's power without being consumed by the darkness, can join their ranks among the Seekers. However what stands them out is their abilities to not only make them stronger, but able to enhance their powers(if they had any) and command over the creatures of darkness. Depending on your level of control, you can summon more powerful heartless or unlock the darkness secrets to gain further understanding for greater power.

**Dark Wielder** \- Unlike the trainees for the guardians that must earn their keyblade of light. Those who gain access to their keyblades are through darker means, a second way to become Seeker of darkness. Since the heart is always both light and darkness, it's not impossible to gain a keyblade of darkness. But how it's obtain is what's concerning, most who have experience this have told of their tragic past or mental scars they left buried in their subconscious. Suggesting that this keyblade of darkness is only obtain through traumatic experience. Guardians always try to find these wielders in order to guide them towards the light. That never ends well as the Seeker are more strongly connected to darkness, allowing them to sense new dark wielders an instant before the guardians could stop them.

**Forbidden Magic User** \- This method is usually for worlds who study ancient or still practice magics forbidden to any magic users. Making this a third way to trained as Seeker of darkness. What sets this method apart from the Dark user is how they train their magic arts before gaining forbidden secrets for themselves. This means that those who use magic as their source of power and strength, this method tends to rely on their underlings for manual tasks instead of themselves. Of course it's a small price to lose psychical strength in turn gaining power beyond normal means. To some degree despite many years of training these forbidden magic, this pales compared to those using forbidden magical knowledge and combining it with darkness powers. This results in not only longevity, but some say immortally with greater knowledge in forbidden arts and understanding the nature of darkness.

**Agent of Darkness** \- Like those who claim as agents of chaos, Dark Users can become Agents of Darkness once they learn to control the darkness without giving in to raw or unstable emotions. Even among the Seeker some say they truly are children of darkness, which is interesting since everyone called dark users are born in the realms of light. But the fact their darkness comes naturally to them without struggle or harm is interesting if not disturbing at times. This suggest that somehow despite being born in the realm of light, they can be natural users of darkness even if they live underneath the light realm. At this stage, they have to be in tuned with their dark powers or else turned into dark creature.

**Keyblade Wielder of Darkness - **While those who become Dark Users and reach the level of agents of Darkness, then have Forbidden Magic Users to Warlock/Witch of Darkness in magical combat. Only the Dark Wielder can fully achieve Keyblade Wielder of Darkness that allows themselves keyblades to combat Keyblade Wielders of Lights. Once fully recognize as Keyblade Wielder of Darkness, they are free to travel to other worlds to cause chaos among the worlds. However in that pursuit, they still take orders from Seekers who are in charge of other wielders. Wielders of Darkness have almost the same range of abilities and magic as other wielders for the guardians, the only difference is how each magical attack is more enhanced by darkness. As keyblade Wielders, they can be trained to much higher level in power and rank, from here you are given three new paths to partake.

**Dark Warrior** \- Those entitled of Dark Warriors are able to use hand to hand combat or other fighting styles better then most keyblade Wielders that exist. Dark Warriors are more so people who are more militaristic like fighters, serving the Seekers to such high degree. Dark Warriors are more organized and willing to work together despite their difference in planets, countries and so forth. Mostly known to work in legions as 20 dark warriors on one planet are already overkill in destroying one country/nation. This implies their skill of not master, but in fighting is indeed far greater then most rank seekers.

**Warlock/Witch of Darkness **\- After learning to harness the power of darkness, then combining forbidden magic, one can achieve the rank of Warlock/Witch of Darkness. This rank is for those who study forbidden magic banned by magic users, and has harness the power of darkness. Combine the two and you create even more dangerous forbidden magic not wielded by faint of heart. Their job mostly requires them to support other members in said group, or study both darkness and forbidden magic to unlock or create new powers of dark magic. This gives the impression that warlock/witches of this rank is considered the most powerful, but in exchange for power they then lack psychical strength that many warriors would train themselves. For the Seekers it's welcome to have power to study darkness to this degree, some would even dare say they can talk to darkness, nicknaming them "Dark whispers".

**13 Seeker of Darkness** \- Also known as 13 Seekers of Darkness, selected few individuals who are tasked to fulfill duties only by their leaders command. Another path taken after achieving Keyblade Wielders of Darkness. The 13 Seekers/Darkness are task in handling battles impossible by normal members. Their greatest nemesis are the 7 Guardians of light as history would repeat themselves in their clash. They can be only command by one of high authority within the organization, but can also follow their own missions and plans they deemed worth their time. In this group only the leader and second in command can select their mission instructed outside the organization.

**Dark Lord - **While Dark Warriors are more for people able to fight battles, the Dark lord hold higher ranks able to command armies greater then Dark Warriors. Dark Lords are individuals who raise above their violent methods to manipulating situations to benefit themselves and their personal gain. Seekers of high authority usually turn to them for insurgent in otherwise balance world made through order. The Dark Lord can appear in any given point, including modern times where humanity or other species ideals/belief are most questionable, even the most brilliant minds are overwhelm by emotional or mental attacks. Many Dark Lords used psychological and emotional attacks to cause doubt, distrust and chaos to create conflict or wars of Armageddon.

**Apprentice **\- Another path taken under wing from any master, once becoming Keybalde Wielder of Darkness they are given the opinion by Master or wielder to be taught extended training and secrets from the masters. Other additions are being second in command from under their respected Masters. Some Apprentice can even gain Master status by challenging current Masters and their proclaim themselves as Master. Likely chance of success is usually low unless some master is arrogant in their ways.

**Master **\- As Master more responsibilities are needed filled, as such one responsibility requires overview of many new members within the Organization. Masters are given full access to secret unknown by fellow members or kept locked for thousands of years unheard or talk about. One of their most important duty is overseeing the operations against the Guardians of Light, despite their smaller numbers and annoying abilities, the Organizations acknowledge their strength from their hearts. The Master is task in finding methods or schemes that would result in their downfall of the Guardians in hopes of winning this conflict between light and darkness.

**Council(Grand Chancellor) **\- Unlike most of these members, The Council is very high in the Seeker ranks, and are responsible for watching over many events and decisions made for more important task. As Member of this Council, they are consist of 13 seats of power. The first 11 are seats of higher authority titled as Grand Master, Grand apprentice and so on. By given the title of Grand he/she is said to be supreme ruler of their rank. Among the 12 Seats, the Grand Chancellor seats second to The Superior, as second in command within the Council.

**The Superior of Seekers** \- Out of all titles, this one stand above the rest. As Superior he/she is leader of the organization/seekers in which the individual in change leads them to battle or rule in this organization. Many successors who have succeeded their last Superior is actually from the last Grand Chancellor, since the council is always lead by the Grand Chancellor, it's stands reason they are next in line as leader. However The Superior is someone that still has to make decisions for their organization and lead by example. Over the years many who are humans or other species with life span of less then hundred only stands in seat of power from 1 to 2 decades. But said rules still remain thanks to the Council or other members that oversee most operations.

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 53 - May 12th**

**Main Cast:**

**Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs: **The Queen, The Huntsman, Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Bashful, Happy Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy, and The Magic Mirror

**Protagonist: **Peter Cree, Marcy(Marceline), Drake(Eevee/Pokémon), Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Mario, Jerry the Mouse,

**Antagonist: **Z9, Corrupted Gem(Scorpion Monster)

**Now come the point of no return, with our gang soon joined together, there will eventually confront their biggest challenge yet. It will be from this world on, they will leave their mark and recognize as people who will bring great change. Join in next as we explore the world of "Traverse Town".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers, like the last chapter? Well now you have some ideas what will be in store for the future. For now this part we will take resting time and ready themselves for the next adventure. When I was young and play Kingdom Hearts 1, it was the wildest thing I have ever played. But the game quality kinda hit some lows. Personally I dislike Sora as just your stereotype protagonist, I would have been fine if Mickey replace Sora instead of him. In KH1 Sora was the best character at the time, this was because the first game had you guessing every now and then. Plus it was easy to follow since we didn't get to... complicated as the game progressed. I really wish Maleficent made a comeback sometime, her role as the antagonist in KH1 is so much better then these new games. But I do enjoy Pete being somewhat the comedic foil in his own bad guy way. **

**When this story progress, Disney villains will be used at some points with much more respect then Kingdom Hearts has been doing so far. The first game is better because when dealing with Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, and Captain Hook. The Boss battles were so much more enjoyable, not only that they gave more appeal to their fighting style and character to their respective worlds. Of course let's not forget, if we can have Sephiroth as an awesome boss battle, then we can hope more Final Fantasy boss battle will be used in the future. When the time comes I will show what I have been planning for sometime. **

**P.S. If some of you want Pokémon world into this... don't expect it anytime soon. In fact that's just a can of worm itself, no way I can make it some average arc or story when approaching it, the Pokémon world deserve some respect for itself. Same with Transformers, Star Wars and so forth with complicated stuff such as plots, story elements and other things. But do expect these series later on, also more classic cartoons and classic video game characters might show up. **

**P.S.S. For this world, it'll be used way more then any other series. That's mostly because due to the nature of this world in Kingdom Hearts, there is so many potential for secrets, creative ideas, and more when dealing with worlds of mysteries. **

**Previous Chapter:**

**Main Protagonist: **Drake(Eevee), Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Jerry the Mouse, Mario, Marcy(Marceline), Peter Cree

**Main Antagonist: **Z9, Corrupted Gem(Scorpion)

**Day 53 - May 12th **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mickey and Friends, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Pokémon, Super Mario Bros, Adventure Time or anything except OC's.**

* * *

_3/10/20 _

**Bible Topics**

**Subject: Fruits of the Holy Spirit**

_Now this is something we truly need to understand if we are to follow the Holy Spirit. If not the main reason for our faith and faithfulness, while following God's command is not always easy since his voice is not heard by our own bodies of flesh. The Fruits of Spirit are something we must provide everyday no exceptions. They are as followed, Love, Joy, Peace, Patience, Kindness, Goodness, faithfulness, Gentleness(Meekness), and Self-Control. Each one is what our daily fruits are shown in our actions and words of truth. They are what allows everyone to know your different and knows what kind of person you are and how you live your life. They are the foundation of when you know someone has the holy spirit guiding their lives. _

_1\. Love is sometimes hard, but it's unconditional and willing to serve/help others. It's our choice to love not feel, this allows us to care for others welfare and able to serve for everyone else other then us in Christ. This is what some call biblical love, a kind of love only God can provide when we allow God to work in our lives._

_2\. Joy is able to find happiness where none can be found in this world. Many will tell you what this joy is or the substitute for temporarily Joy, and I can truly say with experience that I have forced myself to find joy even for moments of disappointment in that joy. Only God can provide Joy, a gladness no matter what situations or circumstance that may seem bad or most horrible times of our lives. _

_3\. Peace will be given if your willing to find this towards God. For only he can provide peace even when you can't find it, for our daily lives are always filled with chaos and distraction that never is found on our lives. Their are terms called Peace of God aka Peace of Mind, and it speaks truth when you find this in God. Sometimes that's hard even our current life in our flesh, but if you are ever seeking for God, worshiping him, that peace will be found and will show towards everyone how much peace you are given/._

_4\. Patience for our day and age is almost impossible to find, even the church will sometime forget about patience with only hour or half sermons. Patience is our only way we can show others of God's glory, his words of truth and show salvation not in our works or power, but through Jesus who died for our sins and rose again. For through patience we show we're willing to listen and show others there is God and he Jesus is real. _

_5\. Kindness and Goodness, most recently I have learned that both work in pairs. Makes sense when you really look at the two, Kindness is the ability of showing our compassion others despite their wrong doings or harm they bring even to fellow Christians. Goodness is allowing moral standards by what God stands for and his truth. Together they show the Goodness of God towards all of us who are meant to face judgement by our sins, yet chose to give salvation towards us who are willing to seek him. _

_6\. Faithfulness our ability to be trustworthy and reliable, it's the acts of our faith tested for faithfulness. Faith is the act of allowing yourselves to trust in God and are willingness to obey his commands, Faithfulness is the action of our words put on play. Many great scriptures in the bible of people like Abraham, Moses, David are people who not only had faith, but also acted on faithfulness. This means if we say we're God's people who live on faith, you better prepare for his commands to act on faithfulness. The Apostle Paul is proof of that faithfulness even in persecution, that should say not only to us, but to everyone who claims to be Christians. _

_7\. Gentleness(Meekness), I put two for the same meaning because of it's implications. Gentleness is the almost similar to humility, many times we are prideful and act as if we can do anything, to certain degree that maybe true, but it's only the works outside of God's glory and righteousness. That said we have to be willing to obey God to show others what Christian life is about. The terms "He who lives by the sword, shall die by it" Is very true, which is why when face with adversity like school bullies. Do what Jesus would have done, show gentleness towards others and make peace with them even if they are your enemies. This take our own submission towards God in order to be able to give Gentleness towards people._

_8\. Self-Control, a very big one for this day and age. It's the ability/act when we're presented of Sinful desires and we can say "No" and will say "Yes" towards God and works for him. Sinful Desires will always try and take hold on everyday life in ways we don't always understand, so when confronted with this act we need to show our willingness to say no towards Sin and say yes for God's command. _

_This deserves more explanation since not all of them can be explained this simple, so when we discuss these fruits of the holy spirit in greater detail I hope many will understand. Know that it's in the bible and what the bible says is the very words of God himself, and if we are to learn more, we should seek him greatly and make fellowship with others who believe I Jesus Christ who saved us from our sins. _

* * *

_Marceline(POV): This world is one of the best worlds I have ever seen in my entire life, it had so many people from many worlds beyond our imaginations. Yet it was also the world where many problems take form. When first visiting Traverse Town, everyone is nice and caring since they found strong bonds in someone's lost friends, family and everything you can lose. This world also happens to be something of an pit stop for some of the shady characters in the galaxy. I say this because our encounter with Mercenary Nation, they have been a problem that seemed intended to either kill or capture us in our current travels. Along the way, we came upon some of Bugs, Mickey and friend's enemies. If there are two people I would greatly disliked in these adventures is Bluto and Pete, two of the most annoying yet dangerous duo that make many common bad guys look bad(literally). Pete gave the impression of his bully like traits, thinking he's some hot shot among the crowd, if anyone disagreed he would fight you. Bluto on another hand has more the brains and brawns, that somehow recruits people to his side. _

**Traveler's Journey**

**Arc 1: Join the Team**

**Chapter 5: Times of Rest**

**Another World - Mercenary Base**

Currently in this world are mercenaries who have captured what is considered rare, classification is unknown until their client comes to pick their package. In some part of this base, one of them is actually undercover for her own, her name Disall Nefent. One of the 4 undercover for this mission, the other three being scattered around the base to find something of great value. Apparently the Mercenaries have been capturing more people and animals, this has lead to many slavery and poaching to extinction. As Disall or in this case Katie is walking through the hallways in her mercenary disguise. Most mercenaries wear orange and black uniform either fancy or ragged, equipped with low tech weapons and gadgets that only homeless people would benefit from them. Most Mercenaries have their own diversity or disorganized groups that functions as their different group from the rest.

The most weakest of mercenaries usually has about 100 or so Mercs under their command. This is because of the galactic warfare against governments that are overwhelming or to dangerous to confront. This has lead to their mission being more average to stealing or fighting off small law enforcers. For those under the thousands or hundred or thousands are usually a nation power organization or military. After a certain point their ranks also change to symbolize their own unit/organization within Mercenary Nation. How many can they have in groups depends on their success and reputation they gain through their acts and deeds. Most likely their divided groups can contain at least maybe Trillions if not more under their command with higher structure and power status. This military might is enough to scare galactic governments to war with some criminal organization through sheer power alone. These Mercs are what you considered hired thugs for money, any money worth thousands is enough for them to take these lawless jobs without questions. A Disall is making her way towards the cage room where some of these beast, creatures and people in this secret base.

Working her way towards one of these cages, Disall had found what she is looking for here. When she escape the world with the Rebellion's help, they offered a favor in payment for recusing her after that weird event. Once she is standing in front of one cage, all she could here from this creature is saying "Mew" repeatedly.

"Yo is anyone on this frequency?" Disall Whispered through their coms.

"_This is Basher, you better have a good reason for talking through these coms. We're trying to have radio silences on these channels." _Basher answered.

"Oh I do, I have found what the Mercs are actually selling, it's another of those poke-things they captured." Disall reported.

"_Damn it, they been active on that world too much, do you happen to know it's type?" _Disall for the life of her couldn't answer such a complicated question, since by default the world where these Pokémon resigns are filled to over thousands.

_"Sorry that's a rhetorical question, I keep forgetting those worlds have too many species. At least give me some voice recorded so I can scan what we're dealing with here." _Doing as he says, Disall record the voice from this Pokémon. While the two talk the Pokémon in question tried to gain their attention to release it. As Disall waited for some response, she look at the creature in pity worried about it's future.

"Relax, we're going to get you and whatever friends out. But we need to know whatever thing you are exactly." Disall tried to confront the creature, but with little success as it seemed anxious.

After awhile she finally heard some news from his end, _"Alright I have finally got some information, had to make sure no one is watching. But be ready to bail if anything goes wrong, I don't know how tight their security is through this network."_

"Got it, just give the short info and I'll work with that." Disall ordered, it didn't take long for word on his end, but only one word was needed after he discovered how bad this information contains, _"Fuck!"_

"What is it?" Disall asked hoping the information isn't as bad as they might fear.

_"I'm going to say this once so listen, that creature you happen to have is an legendary pokémon called Mew, a very rare psychic pokemon of legend." _Disall cut him off from speaking to asked, "Okay, so it's a powerful creature, big deal. What's to worry about it?"

_"Did you know that Mew is considered to have DNA of all pokemon on it's world?" _Basher said clarifying to Disall, "What?!"

_"Now I got your attention, well here's the kicker. This Pokémon is theories that in ancient times when more of them were around, Mew's are responsible for possibly creating different types of Pokémon. Even more some worlds might even have it's DNA of each planet within the universe. Put that together and you have some idea why it's being sold to the highest bidder. And if that doesn't convince you, I also know who is ready to own this creature... Starscream." _Basher explained, Disall only response to this, "Fuck."

_"If this is legit, you and I know what's going to happen." _Basher said.

"The Decepticons are coming here." Disall said almost shock with terror at this revelation.

_"I don't know what they been up too, but I have some feeling this galaxy or universe won't last against them. If the Decepticons are truly here, then we're in deep shit, we already have enough problems as it stands." _Basher said.

"Alright new plan, I'll take this Mew thing out of here, and you guys deal with the Decepticons." Disall explained her plan as she proceeds to open the cage.

_"Whoa there, we don't have a solid plan going at least wait for more details." _Through their arguing Disall had search for the keys and now is about to open the cage doors.

"Look you guys are the ones trying to fight the good fight, me I'm just-"

"FREEZE!" Without looking at her Disall realize she has been caught, now is possibly a walking dead man if she doesn't do this right, that and she already has the doors unlocked, but only created a small opening. Mew notice this as well, but did nothing as this new environment where these guns can be used to kill people. Mew is half scared and angry at the same time.

"Step away from the cage and turn towards me." the Merc demanded, Dsiall knew she won't make it through this, maybe if those guys were around she would have ended up on another world safe, but she made her choice and now has to pay for them. Looking at Mew for what might be considered her last time, with the Merc giving a warning one last time, she knew what had to be done. Disall grab the Cage door and swung it open, as the Merc shot her dead with only three bullets, these were average bullets you can find with any human planet, but effective enough to kill Disall. Unable to react towards the situation, Mew unless its psychic scream that blasted the cage apart with the Merc slammed against the wall.

Mew look towards Disall who is no doubt beyond wounded, while they maybe thugs some have been trained by soldiers to shot with decent accuracy. All three shot right through her chest, letting Mew know she is dead. For Mew or any pokemon, the worlds they'll encounter will be far cruel then anything they will experience.

_Alert security breach, Mew has escape! I repeat, Mew has escape!_

Mew knew it had to escape now or will be captured once more. Using what energy it stored, Mew flew off disappearing in some white glow. By the time the Mercs had come by some of them started to search the entire base, with nothing to find except an empty cage.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Rebellion secret base**

_"This is basher to base, our mission is a success. But Disall is dead, she was able to free the pokemon before the Mercenaries could recapture it." _Basher reported some of his findings, with the cost of their comrade dead. Disall is one of their few allies that have no allegiance towards their Rebellion, yet are allies on the outside.

"That's good, you also said there are some information about Decepticons trying to take Mew?" The man said talking to Basher.

_"Yeah, I manage to get what I could, their security is pretty tight. I only manage to obtain what is said about their exchange, other then that I couldn't get more out of them. Needed more time if we're to hack their security network." _Basher explained, since he not much of an tech wiz, but has learn to adapt in hacking skill for average.

"That's okay, we already have enough problems already. Meet our next location and report your findings once our new base is secured." He ordered Basher.

_"Will do and watch for those Mercenaries at Traverse Town, there's reports of an small time group working in District 87." _Basher warned, worried for his comrade.

"If I meet them, they'll have to kill me before I surrender. Be safe and I'll see you about 7 days from now, over and out." With that done, the man pack all his things in one of the resting hotels he's staying in. This is District 56, one of the many districts that extend far beyond anyone's imagination. Traverse Town has an unique and mysterious power that no science could explain. This is due to worlds being destroyed by the forces of darkness, when one world is destroyed more people arrive on this world, and more people means more expansion of Travers Town.

_"Decepticons, Heartless, Seekers, One Force something has been gathering them together, and then their those Primids along with some other factions at work. Seems this galaxy might be facing some trouble. But first I need to gather whatever gear I need and ditch the rest." _He thought to himself making his way outside for what be last time.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Outside entrance **

Once the Glowing light faded Peter, Mickey, Bugs, Mario, Jerry, Marcy and Drake glance at their new surroundings. What they found is incredible, Where they could many landing bays for different ships, but also some with portals and all sorts of ways to locate Traverse Town.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Traverse Town. The one world that exist between the realms of both light and darkness, more so closer towards light since residents of this world already live in these realms. Here you can see many individuals who have survive the worlds destruction, and live together in this world." Bugs explained, letting the information sink in for newcomers. For Peter, Marcy, and Drake they awe at this magnificent sight.

"On this world there are areas known as Districts, they are what give those living here some place to sleep or live for the most part. Currently how many districts are hard to say since we last visited this place. Say Jerry, what was the last time you wrote for this place." Mickey asked Jerry who is standing on his shoulder. Jerry pulled out from his pockets a private journal, after looking around through his journal, Jerry used hand signs to tell Mickey.

"...Whoa that many!" Mickey said in shock.

"Wouldn't be surprising, I hear these heartless are what causes so many worlds going out. I wonder how the guardians aren't able to prevent these heartless?" Bugs asked.

"It's not their fault Bugs, lately those Seekers have been up to something. That and it seems forces of darkness are at work, what they are none of the Keyblade Masters knows, they know that Seekers are somehow part of these disasters." Mickey said in the Guardians defense, Marcy and Peter had felt somewhat uncomfortable as these adventures continued, it's not that they enjoy these experience, but sometimes enough is enough.

"It's also worst with these Primids around, I still have to find Bowser and Donkey Kong in this galaxy. But I don't know where to look, and it maybe possible that Bowser has left this galaxy completely. That also includes Donkey Kong who is being controlled by them, but I have no idea how they are controlling him?" Mickey worryingly said.

"Yeah, I been meaning to asked about that, it seems you know what is happening then you let on." Bugs bluntly said with Jerry nodding his head in agreement.

"Maybe we should talk about this when we're inside." Peter pointed out, since where they are standing where everyone could hear them. Some of these people are alien species that are just visiting this place once, or have somehow located this world by chance. Some portals lead to worlds of mystic and magic, but are located on worlds outside of science and technology. Taking some glance around them Mickey, Bugs, Jerry and Mario saw some people are looking at them like they are freaks or something, but also notice some with dark intentions when looking at this group.

"Your right, let's go." Mario shouted as he started to move towards the entrance.

**Opening Sequence**

_Neon lights started to show with direction signs going one way or another. _

_Two different lights blink on both sides of yellow and blue._

_Then the words slowly appeared revealing the names_

**Traverse Town**

-0-0-0-

**Travers Town - Mickey and Company**

Within the district many people from humans of many planets similar of Earth to many species both Myth and Xeno. While Traverse Town is not always station in one location among the stars or planets, it seems to welcome those who know of Traverse Town or brings many strangers of all kind to this world. At the corner where some tables are located Pete, Blaster, and Bing are waiting for some people to meet at this district. They are expecting Bluto along with Blaster gang consist of Viz, 10 Ton Shield, Sizer, and Snipe.

"So how long do we have to wait for these guys." Pete asked who is eating his large sandwich, scratch that make it humongous sandwich worth at least 10 people to share. But for Pete he is gluttonous, as such he tends to eat more then needed.

"Should be at least 20 minutes, we came a little early because we didn't know if they would arrive yet or not." Blaster said to Pete, who is wearing casual clothes of Blue sleeveless shirt and long orange pants.

"Although this place as nice food, wonder what other nice things they have in these shops." Bing said, looking around Traverse Town.

"Either way, we have to wait for them. I know Bluto is with my guys, but I'm not sure if he will meet with us?" Blaster suspiciously said, knowing that Bluto maybe a man of his word, but he is someone you don't trust. Many times over her career, she has been betrayed and backstabbed more then once. For Bluto however it was always weird and hard to read him. For at times, Bluto can be swinging one way or another towards different paths.

"Don't worry, he'll be around. Bluto is probably brawling with some people or something, knowing him he tends to get into fights often." Pete said about Bluto's day to day lifestyle.

At the same time from another side towards the Third district entrance, stood Dagger and Blade who have long came here after they finished their search. To say they have found any success is an understatement, no for them it has been nothing but a scrap as they have search high and low with no success.

"Sorry about this trip kid, I thought we would have been able to find something by now." Blade said to Dagger, who is watching his surroundings. This place is definitely one of those worlds with many people have gathered. Many good and bad people have found this world either by mistake or by second chance once their world is destroyed.

"I'm not too worried, as long as there is some mission to accomplish I'll be fine serving the empire." Dagger said, is eager yet patient for his age. Blade couldn't help smile at the young boy.

"You know, if your not some guy I could have kissed you all over." This made Dagger cringe at Blade's comment of kissing him since Dagger's a guy.

"Said that for your girlfriend, we need to fine our contacts." Dagger reminded Blade, grin a bit before moving on.

"Not too worry, he said about meeting us later today. We're not in a hurry to meet him." Blade and Dagger went off their own heading towards the second big entrance known as Backstreet. This happens to be one of the many pathways Traverse town is able to converge over time. The first locations happens to be as followed First district with an Accessory Sop and item Workshop, right next door with Item shop, Second District has Gizmo Shop along with a Hotel located along the side and rooms. Behind them are the Alleyway behind the hotel with the connection to some room next door. The Third District is located around the corner of Second District, with a empty room for anyone to visit and connection towards the First District, there is also an flame door that can only be unlock through special means. Already you can see that this world has it's own secrets and mysterious with powers to converge to one district to another. But is never solved because how enormous this world can be or small depending on state of worlds.

Their are many secrets that are left unsaid, while there is many we are not meant to know. This is due to the state of not people, generations or society rules, but words of those who rather pretend not to know or have long forgotten such knowledges. Many times over we are told the same thing over and over again, but only because it's a matter of following the leader. When one says this, your suppose to repeat that saying. Traverse Town is one world long forgotten in the eyes of not only people, but by harsh changes of life, world, and reality created by people. Many who have stayed here know of it's existences, but those who do not tend to ignore or play ignorance to such notion.

As the people minded their own business walking around to this life they made, Mickey and Company had just entered this world's door. Mickey and company could see this world is as busy as ever. Slowly making their way, Mickey and Company didn't notice the Mercenary Blaster, Bing or Pete sitting together. While First District acted as everyone's welcoming doorway, the Second Districted function as their place to stay. Mickey and Company walk towards the Second District where they would stay for the day or more depending on how long they will gather their supplies. As they will be staying in one of the Hotel rooms, specifically Green Room and Red room for the night or more. They had to either share the bed or make more. Mickey was low on Munny along with Bugs, so they will have to do some heartless hunting on their own time. That and trying to stay too long would be worst since they aren't cheap.

Once they decided to stay at some hotel, Mickey and some of his friends went off to shop for stuff. While Drake, Jerry, Marcy and Peter stayed to rest, since this will be their first in a while to finally relax without worry of some people trying to kill them or anything. Jerry and Drake would play together or find ways to talk, since Jerry and bugs can to some degree communicate with animals, Drake is able to find some people to finally talk and understand him better.

"This world is nice." Marcy commented about this world at the moment.

"Yeah, there are good people here along with some interesting shops. Though I don't know what we would find here, I rather we didn't have to move to much." Peter honestly said, already had enough thrills for one day.

"But... what about the message you were given by Gandalf? Aren't you suppose to go with them?" Marcy asked Peter, when she look at Peter, he had his head hanging thinking about some stuff.

"You want my honest opinion." Peter whispered to Marcy, who nodded both making sure Jerry and Drake aren't looking towards them.

"I... rather not do any of these travels. I mean it was fun and exciting at first, but as we fought some people it was beginning to be-" Peter pause unsure to say what words at the moment.

"Dangerous?" Marcy finished, which Peter nod at her answer.

"I don't blame you. We just... survive some very dangerous guy who wanted to kill us for no reason, except for insane sick scheme. Then we had to separate ourselves from our friends who are five times stronger then us, only to be beaten by this random guy for no reason except for fighting. At that point we're forced towards the woods, where we are suppose to save someone and help our friends from a dangerous Queen. Then more monsters appear and you got hurt by..." Marcy couldn't finish her sentence remembering too well what happen to Peter.

"When I saw you hurt and beaten, I could only cry. I got scared for you, because some sick guy wanted to hurt you and twisted sense of fun. At the moment... I thought you were dead, and I lost another friend. I really don't want that now, not after losing someone already close." Marcy almost cried out in tears, but Peter held her close hiding his own tears. At first the two put on a brave face because they had to force themselves to survive, but that soon faltered and gave way to their weakness in their most darkest moments. That last world had way too many close calls for them, now they had to possibly endure more if they are too survive many worlds to come. The idea of moving towards another world with more possible dangers is too overwhelming to comprehend.

"Maybe it's time we had some talk with the others." Peter said holding Marcy who agreed to his suggestion. Unknown to the two, Jerry and Drake heard this all to well. Mostly because they have better sense of hearing, but also because Peter and Marcy had forgotten their surroundings in their emotional state. This had them concerned as they aren't sure how they would comfort or give some assurance to the two children.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Hotel Room/3 days later**

"So who wants to explain first?" Bugs asked the group sitting on beds or chairs in their circle. Clockwise Mickey, Bugs, Mario, Drake, Jerry, Marcy, and Peter sat together to discuss some events or things that have been happening. Their having this private meeting because they thought best to have them speak

"Well I think it's fair we start, after all this journey we're on started with us." Mickey said to Bugs.

"Fair enough, for starters let's get everyone who is unaware of the situation, the first you have to understand is Mickey here is the Keyblade Wielder, an explore of sorts. He travels to different worlds like many other key wielders, the job is to protect the world order and/or defeat the forces of darkness. As for me I'm his partner in crime along with Jerry the Mouse, who actually can keep journal of our adventures. Popeye who is the strongest of us with few others. We traveled with Gandalf who was looking for people that spread some rumors of the One Ring stolen or something. Many things happen afterwards to lead us here." Bugs explained, who look at Peter and Marcy looking confused by this details, but followed along as they understood some stuff.

"There is two different types of key wielders, who I am are called Guardians, the others are seekers. Those who bore the powers of darkness us their keyblade powers of personal gain. Then those like me use these keyblades for protecting the worlds from darkness. The creatures we encounter are called heartless, beings made of pure darkness. They sometimes invade these realms of light, resulting in them attacking people who have darkness in their hearts. Two types exist, first are the purebloods that have no symbol on them and are more dark creatures then anything, the emblems come in more shapes and sizes as they were once people turned into heartless. Currently the Seekers have been attacking the worlds, gathering forces, and may possibly on their way to create another Keyblade War. While I can't say too much details, just know that's bad for everyone." Mickey explained, as Peter and Marcy seems to get the jest of what is going on. Drake seems to not mind all the complicated details, taking this in like some sponge.

"Say Mario, what's been happening with you?" Bugs jokily asked.

"Hmm not good." Mario honestly answered, this concerned everyone as they wondered what happen.

"Before I met you guys, I have to inform on some things. When I was in Mushroom kingdom, Bowser has left the world along with his Koopa Kingdom. He plans on the same world domination, but on Galactic scale. At the same time I had encounter with Donkey Kong, I don't know what happen to him, but I saw him turned into something... monstrous. Afterwards I went after Bowser to see if he had answers, but then I ran into some of your buddies along the journey, Bluto and Pete come to mind." Mario said making Mickey and Bugs feel sort of uneased. There was once a time some of them were their friends, now though they turn on them, turning into those stereotype bad guys.

"There seems to be a lot going on, first Seekers now this. I wonder if all of this is leading towards something." Mickey muttered to himself.

"Another thing we should talk about is what to do next. I don't mean to be a bother, but with you two still with us. I'm not sure if it's safe to have you two travel along." Bugs said the Peter and Marcy.

"To be frank, we think the same thing." Marcy said as some in this room believe they should part ways as well.

"Sorry, but I can't leave you two yet. As much as I want you two safe, with everything that's happening it's better you stay with us. We have to return you two back your world. The only way we can is to keep going from here, and it's best for everyone we stick together." Mickey said with a fake smile. In honestly they weren't sure as well, but deep inside Mickey believe they be better with them instead of staying here by themselves. As much as Traverse Town may sound safe, it's better they stick with them instead of trying to let someone else be burden with Peter and Marcy.

"If it's about us, you don't have to worry. We'll make it somehow, it'll just take sometime." Peter assured, but Mickey shook his head no.

"For now, you two will have to stay with us. If anything were to happen we be held responsible, but leaving both of you here is worse then being part of some fight. you two had manage to take of yourselves when we weren't there, I say we can at least manage to make it here, until we get you two back home." Mickey assured though not everyone is convinced. Everyone silently agreed that this would be for the best, though some had some disagreement in their minds. Peter and Marcy didn't say more as they had to make due with their circumstance. For now this seems like the best course everyone can agree for now. But maybe along their journeys they may find someplace more safe in the future.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Third District**

With Bugs and Company, they are shopping at what is considered a special occasion for trade and goods. Many people here are buying and selling many items to others, some with low price and some with high price. But in all occasions, today is most likely those Saturday specials or Fridays. For Bugs and Company, they wouldn't really keep track of the day, week or mouth system on each world, because that would simply confuse everyone from one world to another. The idea of having every world be the same year, mouth, week, day, hour, minute, and second is impossible to fathom. While visiting them is one thing entirely different, and possibly staying on that world. Having an official calendar is mostly impossible. So by chance encounters, Bugs and company simply enjoy the moment before leaving towards their next world.

"Hmm, nice carrot juice." Bugs said drinking his carrot juice that is almost V8 brand type of drink. Both Him and Mickey are sitting on some bench on the side, relaxing as Mario went on his own. Something along the lines of meeting some people he possibly might encounter, or gathered stuff for his own.

"Yeah, though I can't imagine how we escape our encounter on that world." Mickey said to bugs, who had grown concern with Peter and Marcy. The last two were just fun and games, but that world had change the playing field. Now with people like Z9 around, it's a matter of time before more like him appear. Practically everyone was worried for Peter's safety at the time. When Jerry told the details with Drake, it's hard to imagine what they would have to fight against in the future.

"Your thinking of something Mickey?" Bugs asked concern for his friend.

"It's more on what we should do with Peter and Marcy. I know those two are children and shouldn't be on this trip. But you and I know that the world they came from could be in darkness for all we know. That and I do believe that for now, their safety is with us." Mickey said concerning the two. Bug shad to agree, that last world they were on they came unprepared and too arrogant for themselves. Traveling from one world to another may seem fun and games, in truth it's a matter of life and death. Some worlds are more hostile because of your worldly knowledge on certain planets instead of their own.

"Are you sure about that? I mean yes that was probably our one time mistake, but what if it happens again. You can't guarantee every world will be safe or we'll be able to protect them. I know some of us put on a brave face, but even then that can't happen too often. We got close to losing them, and we can't be sure the next time wouldn't end up the same." Bugs argued with Mickey, the two are opposites that can be seen even from far distance. Mickey is one that always tries to find the positives, but sometimes he takes the situation serious because he knows the dangers even when he appears reckless or arrogant from time to time. Bugs however is always relax, cool, and seems to know what to do next, this type of individual is someone that takes his situation as life throws at him. Both are different, one with high positive outlook but has some seriousness, the other with high relax outlook but is able to adapt towards life and some experience in situations.

The last world however have been a eye opener, making them realize they have got so caught up in what they been doing, that they have become to arrogant in their own abilities to consider the consist dangers of life. Now they are discussing what to do next before they move on towards another world. That and there are things they have to discuss together.

"For now, we should save it for later. Do you have all the stuff needed?" Mickey asked Bugs who look over his stuff.

"I'm good, got some stuff we'll need in case some fight goes bad, that and our trips have been off course without a gummi ship." Bugs said to Mickey knowing what he means.

"Yeah I know, but we have to keep going. Something about this trip doesn't add up, like something is leading us towards a direction. And I have a feeling Peter is somehow connected to this path." Mickey spoke his concerns.

"You believe something is happening to these worlds?" Bugs asked in confusion.

"Not sure, but we'll find out soon. Gandalf wanted us to head towards Narnia, but I believe he wanted Peter involve for this journey." Mickey said, having this sense of dread or something that is happening.

"What about Marceline, you think she's involved as well?" Bugs asked only for Mickey to reply, "No, she happen to be involve in something beyond her, and I feel the same is happening with all of us as we travel towards Narnia. We may become part of something grand then our own lives, something... more greater then anything will happen." Mickey explained his feelings towards this adventure.

"Well, no matter what happens, we have to stick together till the end." Bugs declared, if only that had been more true. These days you can say any word you like, but that wouldn't be enough. Instead you must follow through what you say and act upon them. It's easy to say you can promise someone about how you will behave, yet once you lean towards the shadows, your actions become clear over what you are willing to following by that promise. Many take words for granted, because back in older times those words had power, now however everyone says something and it means nothing compared to your actions.

Mickey look at Bugs and softly smiled, "Don't make promise you can't keep." Mickey said to Bugs.

"I'll keep that in mind. Say where is our plumber hero?" Bugs asked noticing their friend is missing.

"He wanted to explore this world, by now I can only assume he went towards the Fourth District." Mickey replied.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Fourth district/Mario Expedition**

Mario decided he needed to explore this world while their here. Mickey and Bugs went off to gather supplies, while Mario wanted to have better grasp of this world. As he explored, Mario deep down had some feeling this world contain some secrets. As he explored he world being mindful of his abilities out in the open, Mario saw what can be describe as some festival, most of it is dedicating to those who lived on this world safe from outside dangers. Apparently there is even some details in how some people that still have planets are actually living here away from social norms or everyday chaos. Not hard to imagine since this world is practically one of the more safer worlds outside of heartless.

It's mention every now and then that heartless of this world are very low in numbers and people have been able to defend against them. As Mario is explored some of the Districts, he soon would reach the Fifth District. Only just few steps away, did he stop and saw someone he never would have expected. Moving backwards where he can't be seen so easily. Mario observed as he watch Bluto walking with some people behind him.

"You sure Blaster is here?" One of them asked Bluto.

"I'm sure Sizer, after all she's with somebody I trust more then anyone." Bluto said with confidents. He is leading a small group of Mercenaries known individually as Sizer, Valperious, Snipe and 10 Ton Shield who got separated from Blaster. One of them Valperious happens to be invisible since she won't exactly show herself willingly.

"You better hope so, or else there's going to be some problems." Sizer warned as they slowly work their way up past Fourth District and soon will meet the others at First District. Mario would have followed them if the sound of screams didn't advert him towards the Fifth district, as much as he wanted to follow them Mario knew people come first, making his way through screaming crowd Mario soon heard someone shout.

LOOK OUT, IT'S A CRAZY GORILLA!

Having some idea what they are talking about, Mario then followed the path of some screaming people escape from the Garden where the ruckus is taking place. Once making his way through the screaming crowd, Mario soon came upon seeing someone familiar. Bashing around the garden is Donkey Kong who can through another entrance through the gate behind him. But that's not all, Mario's eyes widen at seeing Pac-man who is using his humanoid form to fight Donkey Kong on his own. When Pac-man is flown back right under Mario, Donkey Kong charge at him preparing to swing his fist towards Pac-man, only to be once again knock aside by Pac-man's own abilities. Since he is able to explore the worlds, Pac-man had to come up with his own abilities that match the worlds he travels. First is the Cherry Fruit he would pull out for any far distance enemies. This results in some explosions when on contact with anyone except Pac-man.

This explosion made Donkey Kong flew back as he couldn't stop himself from hitting Pac-man's cherry fruit. Once flown back, Pac-man then got right back up charged at Donkey Kong with some impressive speed of his own. As he rushed towards Donkey Kong, Pac-man brought out his Melon and toss towards Donkey Kong, this then exploded into some sticky juices covering Donkey Kong and soon entrap him by Pac-man's melon fruit. But that didn't last as Donkey Kong had proven to be greater in strength then most would imagine. Pac-man came prepared as he soon brought out some orange fruit that exploded into juicy mist instead of liquid like an orange. Most likely to make the two different since they are separate fruits. Donkey Kong couldn't see where he was, but started to smash everything he could touch. Suddenly from nowhere someone kick him from above knocking him back towards the wall, dazed by this surprise attack. Once his vision is cleared Donkey Kong realize there is two people, both Pac-man and Mario who decide to help instead of being some bystander. Enrage, Donkey Kong roared while beating his chest as he soon attack the two.

Mario then used his Super Smash skills to fight on equal terms with Donkey Kong, making sure he doesn't hurt Kong too badly. Pac-man would follow his lead, as he threw Strawberry at Donkey Kong exploding with seeds blasted on every direction. These seeds contain some tranquilizer, small dosage that are mostly unaffected by anyone hit by them. However the real effect takes it's toll as the main purpose of them is to get his enemies worn out by using all their strength without realizing their tired state till it's too late. Mario used his fire Flower to disperse the seeds, more so to destroy them before making contact. Pac-man remained unaffected since he took cover before it exploded. Donkey Kong took the full effects with more then one seed stuck on his body, though the effects still remains weak since each needle would only be powerful to mice and other small creatures. Anything bigger would have more weaker effects then most would imagine.

Kong shrug this off as he return to his original attack. Mario confronted Kong as he block some of his strikes with athletic skills, this along with Mario able to notice his movements to certain degree help him avoid lethal blows. As Mario manage to keep Kong busy, Pac-man snuck behind as he would jump on top of Kong trying to hold him back. Mario would then strike few blows that would slow Kong down, long enough for him to finally move sluggish until he was finally showed drowsiness. Donkey slowly yet surely slump towards the ground and fell asleep as he couldn't fight anymore. The two took deep breaths with some sigh of relief.

"Pac-man it's good to see you again." Mario said greeting his friend, the two hug each other after for so long. Mario small adventures didn't help either as he tried to find Kong in his weird state of mind.

"Why are you here my friend?" Mario asked, not that he didn't enjoy seeing him, but knew Pac-man wouldn't willingly leave his world unless it was important. Pac-man gave some hand signs to explain as he could to Mario. Pac-man explained that Bowser has attack his world with large numbers of Koopa under his command, not only that but he somehow got himself in war with others forces. These people Bowser is fighting are not only heartless, but also One Force consisting of what they are called Jedi and Sith united under one banner. Some Decepticons he somehow got on their bad side, and is now working alongside Primids. Pac-man informed Mario that while trying to protect his world since their worlds are connected by one pathway. The Mushroom kingdom is taken over and now is under control of Bowser.

"Oh no!" Mario couldn't help but be shock and afraid for his friends and peach. Now understanding why Pac-man is here, Mario fist tighten as he left his friends unprotected by some powerful foes.

"Come with me, I have friends that can help us." Mario said only to soon hear commotion from Fifth District of angry mod standing outside.

"Quick, grab Kong and help me move him this way." Mario said pointing towards another entrance away from Fifth District. No doubt from their fights, the crowd outside gathered a mob to try and fight Kong. But would have failed if they didn't step in for those people. With all their might the two carried Kong as best they could, running away from the angry mob that would soon storm the Garden.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Second District/Nighttime**

Mickey and Bugs return to their Hotel room packing their stuff and making sure everything is in order. Currently they are sharing two rooms, one will be used for Mickey and Bugs since they are small enough to share, though avoid awkward moments if they could help it.

"Has anyone seen Mario?" Mickey asked, seeing everyone shake their heads no, this worried him wondering if Mario had landed into some trouble.

"Don't worry Mick, he'll be fine. Besides if any palooka's tried to fight him they'll be in a world of hurting." Bugs assured, although this didn't comfort Mickey, he knew that Mario is capable of taking care of himself.

"I just care for my friends is all." Mickey stated, only to be rebuke by Bugs.

"Look Mickey, if any of our friends is in danger, you would know they can take care of themselves. But that also means if they asked for help or in dire need, then we will go out there and help them. Besides, if there truly your friends, you would trust them over worry about every details when their absent." Bugs told Mickey, that's one thing the two have that are always different. Bugs has more confidents in those who can take care of themselves, while Mickey sometimes over worries for them. Which helps to have two different people with opposing ideas and ways of living. This allows for everyone to explore their strengths and weakness of characters in others.

Mickey smiled at Bugs and said, "Your right, I shouldn't have to worry about my friends all the time. If they needed our help, they'll tell us or we support them." This made Bugs smile, "that's the spirit, now help me with some of this stuff." Once the two started to pack up, the gang decided to just eat what they brought for today since they aren't doing anything in particular just until Mario shows up. Through these hours some of them wander around the Second District because it was something to do then sit indoors. This time everyone is along, Peter and Marcy kept quiet yet enjoy the sights they witness.

As time went by the group would soon head back, since this world is hard to tell time with no sun around the clock. they made themselves some clock to set time when they should be in bed and when it's daytime. As such everyone started to head indoors nearly close to 7 PM, some people say the heartless would prowl at this time, though it's unconfirmed and no everyone tries to investigate what had happen. Another thing that happen once everyone is inside, is the news of some gorilla attack at the garden. The gorilla had brown fur with some bow tie of two letter DK, this only confirmed that Mario is involved because latest news spread of Mario trying to get Kong out of the situation.

"We have to go after them." Mickey said, but Bugs stop him.

"Mick, we can't. If we try to help, we might be making the situation worse or cause havoc for these people. Mario has to take care of himself, and if we try talking to those people, it would lead us into trouble. Right now we don't have the necessary means to help Mario and prevent these people from attack all of us. Donkey Kong is Mario's long time friend, but is somehow in this crazed state of mind. We have to go to them by morning, and make sure Mario is safe along with Donkey Kong. " Bugs reason with Mickey, as much as he wants to help him. There are times when one must learn to wait out the storm and try to settle the burning flames of anger. Every now and then you can help, but only if the situation doesn't get worse then is already.

"Your right, we should wait it out till tomorrow. Did they say what time is alright to walk about?" Mickey asked Bugs.

"Hmm, with what is happening I'm not sure, but usually it's around 7 AM till 7 PM to walk about." Bugs said remembering the time chart.

"Okay, we'll wait it out. And hope Mario knows when to pick his fights and when to stand aside." Mickey said as the two are making their last check ups through the stuff. The plan is to hold this stuff for now and talk with everyone, then they will decide on Peter and Marcy's position. On the other side in the green room, Drake and Jerry are resting close to each other at the foot end of the shared bed. Peter and Marcy as getting themselves ready for tonight, as the two are ready for sleep. Peter wore pajama shirt and pants, while Marcy wore her pajamas reaching from shoulder and down past her kneecaps. Marcy and Peter got on both different side ends, having turn off the lights, and went fast asleep as the day is past and tomorrow is anew

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - First District/Nighttime**

Officially everyone is suppose to be in bed, however that only hid what stroll around at night. For you see some didn't listen and they lurk only in shadow, those who lurk in these shadows are people flooding the streets with dark intentions. Pete, Bing and Blaster are those still up at night near the shop. As some people started to walk these streets in whisper, careful not to wake those in bed. Bluto soon entered through the entrance towards the Bask Street. Now the gang of Mercenaries and some others can have this meeting in secret.

"Blaster your alive!" Sizer called out, but had his head smack upside by Bluto.

"Shhhh, we have to be quiet. There are people indoors you know." Bluto whispered warning Sizer of their position.

"Right, forgot some world follow certain laws." Sizer said.

"Glad to finally see you Blaster." 10 Ton said about to give Blaster a hug. As the Mercenaries greeted each other, Pete got up to see Bluto and greeted him the same.

"Hello Bluto, nice to see you here." Pete greeted Bluto.

"It's good to see you too friend. Bluto said to Pete.

"Hello, names Bing." Bluto greeted Bing, but then stop as he realize they have one extra in this group.

"Who the heck are you?" Bluto demanded.

"Don't mind her, she's just tagging along. That and we might have few others on along for the ride." Pete then rub his behind, remembering the stings from those Beedrill.

"Well any help is good help to me. So Bing, ready to see what real men can do." From Bluto's reaction no doubt he's trying to make moves on Bing, not that he blame him. Pete actually like her and any men would be blind not to see that. Once everyone is greeted, the Mercenaries, Bluto, Pete and Bing gathered together to plan out their next move.

"So our world is a bust, now what is our next move boss?" Snipe asked his leader knowing they can't go back at the moment. There is word of that planet's being in more turmoil then before. So now the question remains what shall they do next?

"For starters, I want payback on those guys. This mess didn't start until they showed up, now we have to restart our operations all over again. So for now I want payback for our situation, and hunt those guys down." Blaster said wanting revenge on them.

"Well since you lot have nothing better to do, you could help me with some of our plans." Bluto suggested, earning him some stares from the mercenaries.

"Work for you? Ha, why would we do that?" Sizer demanded his reason. Only for Bluto to grin at them, "I'm glad you asked, you see I working with two people at the moment. And I want to gather some people for this operations. One your familiar with the rising power from Koopa Kingdom by Bowser, however the other has given us some reason to capture Gandalf. Since the two are working together we'll be getting more payment then you would have on that world." Bluto explained details that would interest them.

"You never mention this much before. Though I can see working for Bowser could be handy, how much is he willing to pay exactly?" Blaster asked knowing Bowser is some rising power in the galaxy. Seeing what he can do and what he plans on doing will change the galaxy or universe all together. Bluto and some Mercs are probably the few who know more around the universe power scale then most would have believe. And there are growing powers increasing by the day, like many shadowy figures are revealing themselves as this moment.

"If Bowser plans succeed, about half of the galaxy worth to share. And believe me he does have more as he conquers the galaxy." If one thing can get Mercs stirred up, it's the sound of money. Their entire organization of Mercenary Nation is base on hired thugs for money. The more you pay, the more willing they'll fight.

"Suppose we take this offer, I still want my revenge on those punks that ruined my operations." Blaster said with burning rage.

If you can see Bluto up closely, you swear that his mouth grinned all the back towards his ears, "Would it help to know that Gandalf is part of that group." Bluto said allowing the words to sink in tempting Blaster by his words.

"Go on." Bluto then continued, "You see my other client who is working with Bowser, has us searching for Gandalf because he needs information on the One Ring. What it this ring I have no idea, but from what I can gather Gandalf knows of this ring. He happens to be associated with those punks you despise so much, work with us and I will assure you revenge as my other companions want as well." Bluto said to them.

Normally Blaster would be fine with the money, but being leader of hotheaded trigger happy mercenaries make many leaders wise up. She didn't get this position through means of power or strength. But that cautious side gave way to anger, knowing she could hurt those people that mess up her business she gladly shook Bluto's hand without hesitation.

"Alright we're in, but first what is our next move?" Asked Blaster, allowing Bluto to lead for the moment.

"For starters, I have our brown ape friend somewhere down towards the Garden. At the moment that's still be too heated with those angry mob chasing him. Second is gathering our crew, I don't know if you have others. But I will be gathering those who me and Pete have work before. Once that is done, we'll follow the original plan that I have set up before with Bugs and company friends in our hands. So already I have something set up, it's a matter of when they will arrive and try to recuse their pals, unless you feel the need to find them now?" Bluto asked, the two parties would collaborate on their ideas and schemes. As other people with shady deals and intentions walk by without word or care. However upon the roofs a thief stalks the homes of many slumbering people, picking the targets for this night.

-0-0-0-

_Dreamscape_

_The dream started with circle, from afar you can see this circle glowed in white, pure and clean from distance to beyond. Around the circle are small white dots almost to stars, how many there are is beyond count or measure. When closing the distance you see more circles form, some outside of one circle while others closer within many circles. Once reaching a certain point 11 pillars stood in place, each replicating the same white glow as from afar. Among the pillars are dots almost similar to marbles, each showing beauty of different colors, some we understood, others beyond our comprehension. Then bursting at the center, flames of white, gold and blue appear on all fours. Standing proud at all creations it sees, somehow in these flames you can see warmth given to all the marbles and pillars. _

_All rejoice in this warming flames, suddenly the flames quickly burned by some unyielding rage and roared out waves upon waves of burning flames. This soon revealed the reason for the flames rage, as the pillars once pure and clean in glowing white, revealed their true nature as hideous, disgusting colors and form. No longer showing as pillars, instead their unquenching lust for power, dominance and prideful arrogance glorifying themselves. The marbles trembled shattering into pieces by their presence, soon each pillars that stood on center among other pillars revealed their nature._

_The first pillar made of iron and clay turn into golems, one leading as some gladiator who leads his army of iron and clay turning others by their imagine. The second pillar shined like it's former appearance, but instead filled with jewels and riches beyond anyone's wealth, casting it's false light towards many draining the marbles of their beauty and wonder. The third pillar is shown containing pocket watches, sewn together by black threads as many pocket watches scattered apart. The forth Pillar had vines of black attach to some weed with blacken teeth, and thorns made of blades. The fifth pillar showed many capes and masked bind together by secrecy and deception through false truths and promises towards many who awed by their deeds. The sixth pillar covered by thread is pulled apart showing spider webs controlled by something unseen. The Seventh pillar swirled in both light and darkness, but contained many colors similar to rainbow almost to blinding to stare. The eighth pillar had many metal parts covering it's body, but showed some skin of darkness with disturbed eyes of hand drawn white with suppose black pencil almost unnoticed by afar. The Ninth pillar had flames of orange and gold, tempting those who stare in awe with promise of every desire simply by submitting to this pillar. _

_However among the 11 pillars only two stood on the sides, both looking with glee and joy by taking many unobtained treasures for themselves. The Tenth pillar showed what supposedly reformed tiger prowling around in search of those willingly seek it. The Eleventh pillar stood in red, covered in dark shadows like a roaring lion ready to pounce those foolish to come close, only to show it's true form of some proclaimed ruler like a mighty dragon. As this continued the once pillars of purity, now shown its' true nature attack everyone and everything in sight, some dance in joy while other glee in the marbles ruined state and chaos. Many pillars also shown their true nature and cause more chaos in their wake, an endless cycle of chaos and despair revealing their selfish glory. _

_Soon the former pillars stop their activities and look in fear of one standing on the center, protecting the marbles as it roared to banish those who willing forsaken others for their own selfish gain. Leaving only two, the dragon once mighty and proud cowering in face of it's adversary, the other willing to defend only those who believe in it's presence and authority. With one roar from the flames all those that rejected it's presence disperse and vanish forever as everything turn white. _

-0-0-0-

**Second District - 1 before Midnight**

Peter woken up in sweat and fear in his eyes. Yet the fear he showed was not of terror, more so of confusion and shock by his vivid dream. Peter tried to get up only to notice that in his sleep Marcy curled up close to him. She held him in her arms with her head close to his neck, Peter laid on his side so his back is facing Marcy. Unable to sleep, Peter slowly removed Marcy's arms and started to walk towards the Green Room's exit so he can used their restrooms. The hallways has at least six doorways, four of them are rooms for people that rest for short time visit, while the two below to one office and new addition a bathroom by the end hallway.

With Peter wanting to get himself some water, the unseen thief prepared to steal some stuff from unknowing theft. The individual in question is hard to see without lights, but it glance around the room to see nothing of interest. Working towards the Red Room, the thief would soon spot what appears as some supplies for their next trip, yet out of everything the thief chose to steal some of the food, Mickey and bugs are saving. But without warning and in arms reach the thief is sprayed by some strong smell causing the thief to sleep as everything grew dark.

As Peter made his way towards the Green Room, being mindful of his neighbors he saw some light in the Green Room. Curious he slowly open to see about everyone is awake with a new face tied up.

"Eh, watch where you step doc, this one is a real loose cannon." Bugs said pointing towards the tied individual who looks more like a bright yellow fox, and feminine by appearance. She had white fur on her tip tail, feet, claws, and underbelly all the way towards her chest, some on her chest more puff covering her neck. She stand on hinge legs with black claws on her hands and feet, small purple cloth on her arms to her elbow, some strange symbols on her legs. Her sclera eyes are black with blue iris, the head is shape like a fox. While this individual is tied up she glared at everyone with daggers for eyes, as some warning to not get close to her.

Peter slowly asked, "Can I guess she is some friend of yours?" Feeling awkward towards the situation, but the answer is given when she spoke "No" to everyone.

"She tired to steal our food, we asked yet no reply to our questions." Mickey said about the individual, who remained silent. While everyone is more focus at the intruder, at one glance you can see where everyone is located. For Mickey, Bugs and Drake are close towards the thief, Jerry stood with Marcy who laid in bed away from them. Peter wonder what thief would steal food instead of some material riches. Some ideas came to mind, but said nothing about them until they can clear up this confusion.

"Well, can we give her some food?" Peter told Mickey and Bugs, who look at him weirdly at his request.

"Why should we give our food to someone who just tried to steal us?" Mickey asked, only to be asked back, "What kind of thief actually steals food instead of silver and gold?" Is all Peter asked, while he was no better qualify to understand the situation, he at least knew that thieves steal for gold, not something like food.

"Unless you plan on feeding her with your hands, then nope." Bugs said making their standing clear to Peter how they felt.

"Look it's not like we don't want to trust her, but our experience in world traveling had us to practice caution, the last world was an embarrassment to what we should have done. We can't let that happen again, not with you two being the only one's that need protection." Mickey clarified to Peter, understanding what they are saying. That last adventure had been an eye opener to everyone. Because it showed that because your visiting some worlds doesn't mean you won't experience trouble, that and there are always people with dark intention traveling these worlds the same. But something deep down, some small voice told him to show compassion in face where harm is towards you and others.

"I know our last experience had not been our best, but we shouldn't let it discourage us even when we make mistakes. I know there are worlds I can't understand or will never visit in my lifetime, but that doesn't mean we have to change because of what world says we must, only when we should change to better ourselves. All I'm asking is give her some food for today, and watch her if necessary. Besides I don't think she would allows us to go one hair towards her head." Peter pointed at their thief who keep her glare at them. With a heavy sigh Mickey gave in only because he too understands that someone who is looking for food can't be that bad.

"Alright, but we'll be here in case she does something." Mickey said, as Bugs decided to trust them on this one. In all honestly, while there have been times they maybe mean or nasty, it's not out of harmful intentions. More so because their been people who did wrong towards them, but taking real adventures outside their showbiz. It becomes more of an eye opener of the real dangers and threats they have to encounter. Over time this eventually lead to some harden times, where the two adventures have to face some difficult decisions in their past adventures. Yet a small part exist where they would realize, the two would be no better then the guys they fought if they turn away those in need.

As Bugs prepared some bread and others that didn't require stove or cooking. They laid a plate towards their fox thief, who stared at them as they walk about trying to be quiet at this time. With Mickey untying her ropes, he slowly made sure she wouldn't try anything as he loosen her restraint. Once untied, she slowly look around with less heated glare and more on caution since she never expected this from strangers. She slowly pick her plate up and started to eat her food, everyone remained silent as they watch her in case she did something. But soon relax as she was soon done, yet she soon spoke, "More."

Bugs asked for clarity, "Sorry more what?" Waiting for her reply she simply said, "More food." She asked, the others weren't sure if they should give this request, but Peter spoke up for everyone, "Sure." he then started to walk towards their supplies, but then heard her say, "Not all for me, make some to go." She asked. Now this got them curious at her odd request, starting to understand that this was no ordinary theft.

"Say Miss-"

"Renamon, just call me Renamon." She told Bugs.

"Miss Rena, is all this food for you or someone else?" When asked this question, Rena kept her mouth shut almost fearful at what she might slip out. What she will say is taking a big gamble at face of uncertainty. She could have easily been in hands of people not trusting, but for this one chance of hope and faith, she will plead with them.

"Rena, if there is some reason for this, we'll help you the best we can. But you have to tell us why go all this trouble for stealing food if you could have buy from any store?" Mickey told Rena who seemed uncertain, but then after few seconds she replied, "I have nothing... none that would pay for any home or food, but mostly none for my little ones." Rena whispered the last parts to herself, yet some heard since about 2/3rds of them are animals with great hearing.

"Little ones?" Bugs said clarifying her statement.

"Please, just give me some food and I'll leave you be, you'll never see me again. I just need some not for myself, but for those I must take care of." Rena pleaded with them. In her experience she had trouble talking to people, who are more interest for themselves instead of others. She didn't want this to become the same mistake as before.

Unexpectedly Marcy who watch all of this came towards Rena, gave a gentle hand on her shoulder said, "Rena, I know your scared. You probably feel your the only one feeling lost and helpless when no one is around, but their are people who care. You just have to take some leap of faith, if there is anything we cam do for you just tell us and we'll help." Marcy tired to assured Rena. When looking at everyone she can these people were not like many strangers, she would encounter on day to day basis. These strangers are somebody worth trusting, if only to show they have compassion.

"Say Rena, if you want we can come with you to help." Bugs offered, but is immediately declined, "No, but can you let me go and I'll return in few moments." She requested.

"Take your time." Mickey said allow her to leave, Rena went through the back door and left in the night sky. That didn't take long as her arrival came only in few minutes with a bag, she open her bag slowly carefully taking something out, what she showed is little animals. At least 10 of them are little animals that can't be too old then mouths, they had small legs, tail and ears with blue iris eyes and white sclera. The two others have only one tail with it's eyes and mouth closed.

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute." Marcy said wanting to hug them, "Do they have names?" When look at Rena for there names, she remained silent and shook her head no.

"Renamon is not a name is it?" Peter guessed which is revealed true.

"No, it's a name for my type. I'm actually known as Digimon living on the digital world, at least I used to be." The last bit had them confused as to what she meant.

"I normally don't talk to strangers, but for some reason when near you people. I have this sense of companionship, that I would never had on my own." She said glad that they aren't the harmful strangers.

"Yeah, we get that. But eh, if you don't mind us asking, why are you here if your suppose to be from another world?" Bugs asked, at first Rena seemed hesitate on answering his question, but after some thought to herself, she knew they could be trusted.

"On the world, I used to live with many others like my kind. We would mind our business and do what we were created to be, though sometime they are misguided, others are simply made the way their born. Our world used to be created in the bounds of Digital network, where modern times would have created us through humans use for technology and science. The way we lived, there was nothing outside of digimon that lived on this world. At least... until that day they came." She said silencing herself at her memories.

"You don't have to explain if this makes you uncomfortable." Mickey told Rena.

"No... I just needed a moment. On the day they came, we had defended ourselves from their assaults. Some digimon were lucky to escape or able to fight against them, but that was only because we were lucky. When they keep hitting our village or locations where Digimon gathered/hide, they manage to capture us. What happen next had lead to our world's demise, and our kind scattered among the stars. I didn't get there names, but I can tell by their uniforms they wore orange and black armor with some being different from the next. When I was captured along with my type, our bodies started to feel... different. We used to be simply creatures made of data, but when taken from our homes. Those... people did something to our bodies, for once in my life I had felt vulnerable for what they did. Digimon had no gender types despite our appearance, but then I was sold by some people who gaze at me... with lust." Rena stop herself from continuing, almost broken to tears of her memories of what happen, and things she could not forget.

At the same time, Drake is experiencing these memories of his own experience. When he first saw the intruder without realizing how she got past him, he felt alarmed and threaten by her appearance. But as they talk, he started to soften himself toward her. As they talk more to bringing her little ones along, Drake relax at this time knowing she wasn't dangerous, instead scared for her life like he was before meeting Marcy and others. However when she began to explain her situation, his own memories resurfaced. Knowing who she meant about people in orange and black, remembering how he got here if not for his and other trainers trying to save them. Only to bring tears at the cost of saving his and other pokemon that were captured. Resulting in his situation, where some trainers used their technology to escape through some portal, leading to his meeting with Marcy. Drake slowly walk towards Rena and rub himself on her leg for comfort, noticing this gesture Rena bend her legs to pet him.

"You don't have to finish, but does that mean these little ones are yours?" Mickey asked pointing to the little animals gathering, as they ate some food delivered by Bugs, Peter and Marcy to them.

"Yes... how our kind lived is different from normal people. When we died, our forms would turn back into digi-eggs, then our process of rebirth would begin anew for us. But now with our bodies turn flesh as people... I had no one to asked for help, but I escape my capture and flee to this world. Ten of them you see were born through many unnamed fathers who forced themselves on me, two of them were because I asked for help, and that's what I received." Everyone remained silent at this, while they could not say any comfort words to Rena, they did however knew who are responsible for this tragedy. Mickey and Bugs felt more responsible, knowing those Mercenaries have been to worlds for sometime. But never thought of them actually causing this much harm.

"Sorry to hear, maybe there is something we can do for you?" Mickey asked hoping to do something for her.

"No, you did more then what one filled with riches would never do for people like me. For that I thank you for helping us." She said bowing on her hands and knees for gratitude.

"Whoa, whoa, you don't need to do that. We're just glad we can help someone in need." Marcy assure Rena, who then stood up and smiled.

"At least let me say thank you, we have been having hard time finding food at this place. But thanks to you, I know we can live for tomorrow." Rena said with great joy.

"Can we at least offer you this place to stay." Peter asked, seeing there should be no harm in this request.

"I can't... not after-"

"Don't worry about it, we understand. Besides what kind of adventures would we be if there was no compassion for those in need." Bugs said to Rena.

"But where would we sleep?" Rena question considering they have almost no where to sleep.

"I'll sleep with these guys along with Drake and Jerry. Besides a single lady should have her private room with other women." Peter assured Rena, who smiled at them for their kindness towards her and the children. With the sleeping arrange decide, Rena took their offer as they would head to bed, this time with Rena holding her children in bed close to her, as Marcy sleep on the same bed opposite from Rena. Peter, Drake and Jerry sleep with Bugs and Mickey, despite the minor discomfort and possible shenanigans at times. They would sleep for the night, waiting till morning to find Mario and decide their next trip. But also make sure Rena is okay, since they don't want her to feel left on the streets like that again.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Fountain Plaza**

During the commotion of the angry mob, two individuals are actually strolling around. These two are Dagger and Blade, who are taking this moment by themselves to see what events are happening. Word is that there is some Brown crazed gorilla that attack the people, but are being protected by two individuals. One being some blue and red plumber while the other a yellow round being with red gloves and shoes. Who these two are is unknown, but what is known that they are protecting the gorilla even after they beat it up. Taking this distraction to their advantage only with others seeing the opportunity this night. Dagger and Blade would try and contact their superiors about their failed mission, and wait for new orders. Blade had down this sometime ago, and they are now instructed to wait for further orders.

"Hey Dagger." Blade wanted Dagger's attention looking to her.

"Yes." He said looking at Blade.

"If you happen to succeed this mission to prove your worth, I have to asked. Why do you want to fight so badly and for what can be considered impossible task." Blade asked two question, one is for himself and his motivation, the other is for Delta Force high command with orders for him to gather once items of great power to them.

"The first one is simple, while training I heard stories of people that would serve their empire with great loyalty towards their purpose and prove their worth. The second one is something high command order me for this task. But I will serve proudly in those named Dagger before me." He said with pride in himself.

"You might want to explain that last parts again." Blade asked for clarification

"... I had heard that one named Dagger, had found these lost items of power. While there was many who have tried gathering them together, only he named as Dagger manage to accomplish this goal that wasn't an order. There have been others named Dagger who did the same thing, only to be separated over time. So when burden with this name and reputation, I want to prove I can be like many dagger's before me and proudly shoulder their name in honor. I know what I say is childish and possibly a fantasy dream, but it's something I want to bear, only to show what it means to burden yourself of someone's name and title behind them." Dagger explained with great resolve in his eyes. Having some understanding as to what he means, Blade couldn't help but admire this child's resolve. However he will have to learn something before he can take on these mission. Perhaps when he proven himself, should build some team like those in D7. This should allow him better experience and teamwork on his quest he'll have to bear over his shoulders.

"I like your spirit little bro, but you'll have to allow your big sis guide you before taking these missions." She said to Dagger rubbing his hair messy. As the two talk some more about other things and starting to know one another. Someone in Red suit and black sunglass came towards them, Blade and Dagger sense his presence and stood in attention to this man.

"Sir." Both saluted to the man.

"At ease, I'm here for a report and mission." He told them, the two listen and waited for him to explained.

"As for the mission, the Renegade known as Disall Fafent is reported dead. We were hoping for Dagger here to exterminate this renegade in order to prove his worth. Though I'm sorry we did not report our intel quick enough to find her location till now." He said to them, Dagger remain neutral to these news, but deep down felt unset with himself for not completing his task.

"How did she die?" Blade asked wanting some confirmation.

"She died by releasing a legendary pokemon named Mew. One of our operative tried to make a deal with those Mercenaries for this rare find. However someone beat us to that, you would know him as Decepticon air commander Starscream." Both of them have widen eyes at this find, and small hints of hate towards Starscream. For his reputation for double-crossing is infamous in his Decepticon ranks and other factions opposing them. Delta Force in particular despise all form of treachery, even the circle of treachery in hell left unspoken for their hatred towards people of that kind.

"While we have no info on what his plans are for this Pokémon, we do know that Mew is one of those creature that could be used for great effect to many worlds. Our people in D7 are working on gathering intel of it's whereabouts. But more importantly to reassign you two, the mission requires both of you to hunt people on this world." He told the duo, handing over what appears as some file to them. Normally this conversation would not be so open in public, but many people out about are not those nice people willing to help anyone except themselves. Even if they ease drop, their is more then one red suited man strolling around invisible by public eye. In fact none would realize that many of these people are watch as the three talk to themselves, watched over others who intend of causing trouble.

As Blade went through her file, she raised an eyebrow at the mission and look at the man in red suit, "Seriously, we're suppose to kill some kid and take two small items from him?" Blade wanted clarity to this mission, Dagger look over the file when past this information. What he read is indeed what they are assigned, making him react the same as Blade.

"D7 have been getting strange readings from worlds, three of them gave off same reading despite what they appeared. One of our operative that work with Z9 had witness this reading confirming our findings true. This boy holds what could be possibly be some hidden power, at the moment these glows of blinding light shows that it's very weak. We're unsure what this power suppose to belong, but we do know they are located on this world. In fact you will see the boy is with others making him harder to reach." The man said to them, when rereading these files what he spoke of is true.

In the file it has given details of individuals of Mickey Mouse chosen wielder of the Keyblade, Bugs Bunny and long time companion and adventure of Mickey, Jerry the Mouse with mighty strength greater then 10 men, and Mario the fire wielding plumber hero of Mushroom kingdom. There is details of two other, one for Eevee a pokemon called Drake, and Marcy who's origins are none important but will be research later. The boy is question is some gundarion-human hybrid which will be easy to dispose of later.

"And this boy is only what, 1 thousand years old. More like some 2 mouth pup that wouldn't last 10 minutes in the real world." Blade commented at Peter's none threating status.

"You should be grateful he isn't 1 Billion or 1 Trillion years old. They are impossible to fight, plus being a hybrid of some human DNA will make this seem like Sunday clean up. It's the other four that needs to be worried about." He told them.

"You sure their is no information on this boy and other two with them?" Dagger asked, showing some concerns for this mission.

"There shouldn't be no problem with those three." The Man assured Dagger.

"I doubt it, you never should assume the mission is easy when face with the unknown." Dagger told the Man, who smirk at his reply.

"Smart boy, best advise I can give is to separate them. If the boy is alone no doubt he would run instead of fighting back, he has round horn meaning the boy doesn't take part in violence. While information is little to nothing, there is some saying he might possess some super human abilities." He warned the two, taking this in mind Blade and Dagger gave the file back as the Man left wherever he last came from or hidden by shadow.

"Whelp, at least we have a new mission." Blade spoke on the positive side of thing.

"While I am glad about a new mission, I can't help but feel they left some details they knew next to nothing." Dagger replied.

"Still we should split up, that red and blue plumber with the crazed gorilla is down past Garden District. You should head towards the Second District, no doubt those people are renting some place to sleep. But wait for my return, there are three experience fighters protecting the boy, girl and pokemon. Mickey and Bugs are not to be trifled, understood." Blade commanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Dagger saluted and move on out waiting for further orders. Blade did the same and moved towards the Garden District, no doubt Mario is alone and weaken by his fight with Donkey Kong.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Zoo District**

Beyond the Garden District is actually a Zoo where some people can pass through. The Zoo District is actually one of the larger District alongside others bigger then this one. When entering this District, there is an one brick pathways with 7 circles walking around 7 tall trees. Each location is some private territory to the wild life jungle of many rainforest living in balance by some animals. Each Tree is tall as 30 foot high, with the bottom filled with rock, some high hills, rivers and others to somewhat replicate the rainforest. The brick pathways are actually 20 foot high up with some fencing to keep the animals back. In this Rainforest their is another path that can be taken, but is risky with predator ready to pounce on their prey. Where this pathway leads is mostly unknown to off world visitors.

Beyond this District is the Sixth District where the true residents of this world is located, said to be bigger then 3 towns combine filled with over 7 hundred people. Of course many don't venture this far in when your world travelers. Those who live in Traverse Town know of the landing bays that is called Zero District, simply for not being part of what this world through artificial means.

Mario and Pac-man are actually Located in the Zoo District with Donkey Kong. With Mario's moment of great strength and Pac-man's help, the two hang around the tree on the right side from Garden District Entrance. When the angry mob was rushing towards them Mario quick thinking save them, at the same time some apes actually came to help Donkey Kong in need, probably because he was located here when his rampage began. While this may seemed impossible, their teamwork and great determination won the day. Now the Angry mob as been searching for the three with no luck. Because of their anger state, they didn't bother to asked where he was last located. Resulting in them moving around like chickens with no heads.

With exhaustion hanging over Mario and Pac-man, they decided to sleep in the tree where some apes allowed them to stay, so long they give space for themselves and others. At the same time Blade had moved in walking about. Knowing Mario is somewhere, she held what sword she carried at the moment, and went searching for Mario in her private manhunt.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - First District/Midnight**

With everyone heading to their homes or going out for their own reasons. Some people started to walk or more like march through the entrance, an army of armored suit of 20 some people marching in, appearing as humans. The armor in question is grayish with blue and red colors on them. The Red is what most of these troopers had on them as stripes, with half of them in blue stripes. Their helmets had some visor on them, with a symbol on their shoulders. The symbol had wings on both sides with a round sphere at the center, their appears some flames in some X. As for their commanders, they had Orange Blue and Red stripes mix on their grayish armor, two of them commanding either Red armor troops or blue armor troops.

"Alright listen up, we're to meet with some people at the 11th District. They told us of some trouble have been brought to this peaceful world by Mercenaries. We have no idea what we're facing or will be fighting against. So we're to wait for reinforcements and gauge the enemies hideout." Their commander on the right said to the troops. Some of the troopers shifted or moved by inches at the words Mercenary. They have made enemies with practically everyone because of the payment they receive. So they will have their chance to take some out.

"According to some intel, they are located at the 87th District. There is also word of them actually claiming some Districts as their own, so far we have counted at least 14 total, but we have no idea how many or where these bases would be located. All we know is they could have thousands gearing up for claiming Traverse Town as their own. But the One Force won't allow this, that's why we're sent to handle or eliminate the enemy forces. Move out!" With this some of the troops left towards the Back Streets. As the troops left many residents staying out at night avoided them at all cost, knowing they belong to people that is trying to bring balance to worlds. If by small chance they reside in this world, their will be order among the chaos even for the small.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Second District/Dawn**

One of the workers climbed her way up towards the large bell hanging in the wall above gizmo shop. Doing their regular duty, she rang the bell 7 times for dawn as come, this is repeated again for 7 times of dust arrival. Many people here are descent despite what some intention made known. If anything this world may actually be the most peaceful with criminal acts limited to theft and public stealing. If murder would be involve it's mostly rare and in-between on this world. With that said, some of the resident would ignore this bell ring in favor of sleep, since most works don't start till 8 Am. The few that are awake are those with very tired expressions. Pete who is sleeping with his neighbor Bing is those people that get up despite being tired. Pete would have his one pairs of clothes for work, and others for special occasions. Using his AMCE tools for his packing and supplies, Pete would dress his normal thug work clothes, brush his teeth and other needs for his morning.

At the same time, both Green Room and Red Room had people get up. More specially Peter, Bugs and Mickey in the red Room, along with Rena in the Green Room. For the boys they are acting on routine since traveling these worlds. Peter got into this habit when taught about it, then followed Bugs and Mickey out of the Red Room towards the Restroom. Rena got out, wanting to try out some of this hotel showers. It has been long while since she had one decent for herself, along with her children as the slowly followed their mother.

"Morning Rena." Peter greeted, she smiled with some tired eyes and replied, "Morning Peter." The two and her children waited outside since Bugs and Mickey are first. Bugs taking the lead at the moment. Mickey offered to allow her first, but decline as she was in no rush, after awhile Bugs and Mickey finished up their routine.

"Before you leave, can one of you stay with me." Rena politely asked, making the men eye widen at her request.

"And um... w-what makes you asked that." Bugs said with one gulp and some sweat on his head. For both Mickey and Bugs, seeing someone as Rena is very attractive to them. For Mickey he's already thinking of declining this request since he is married, Bugs on the other hand has more single, yet has a girlfriend name Lola.

"I know this is going to sound odd, but I need help cleaning my kids. While I have showers before, it was never for... decency. But now I have this opportunity to keep my children clean. Never once having some decent shower in their lives, so I hope it isn't much if I ask only one of you to help clean them." She asked, without hesitation Mickey and Bugs said together "Not it" leaving only Peter and Rena alone, in honestly Peter didn't want this either. This would be awkward in so many levels, plus he wanted to respect her privacy when needed. Yet since this only asked to help clean her kids, He couldn't say no. That along with Bugs and Mickey leaving him behind doesn't give much option in mind.

"Guess I'll helping." Peter accepted this request. As the two went in to help clean Rena's children, when at first glance you can't tell how messy they are with their appearance, up close you start to see some dirt is hanging on them and other things she wanted off them. At the same time however, Pete walk out of his room which is actually the blue room. His neighbor room is where Bing is located, making this more awkward that Mickey's rival and possible enemy is staying in the same hotel at the same time with Mickey and company.

As everyone is readying themselves for the new day. Peter left as soon as Rena's kids are clean, leaving her in privacy to shower for herself. As this went about neither Pete nor Mickey had encounter him along with Bugs. After Rena is cleaned and left the restroom, she went towards the Green and Red Room. Bing had finally got up walking towards the Restroom. Both Parties getting themselves ready as they prepared for the new day.

Outside in Second District, Bluto and five Mercenaries lead by Blaster are walking towards the Hotel that Pete and Bing are staying. They waited outside being told they will be ready by 8 AM. Dagger staying in the Alleyway, where he promote himself to stay and watch the events unfold. He actually is located where the Entrance towards First district would be located if not for that wooden wall in the way. For Dagger that wasn't too hard as he cut it open, this now created what can be considered a three way parties ready to explode at any moment. One for Dagger and Blade doing their own missions, next with Mercenaries working alongside Bluto, Pete, Bing and Beedrills. Then with Mickey and Company smack dab in the center, something was bound to happen.

"Thank you once more for your kindness." Rena said thanking the group, who is helping pack her things.

"It's no problem, but we also like to give you something. Things that are need for you and the kids." Bugs told Rena giving some of their food and sheets for the children to feel comfortable, while they offered her money she decline wanting to figure things out. Peter and Marcy played with the Viximon and Relemon entertaining them.

"This will be enough, though next time I hope we meet on better circumstance." She said to them who nod in agreement.

"No worries, you need to worry about your own problems. And if we happen to see each other, hopefully you have some place to call home." Mickey said to Rena, who can't thank enough for their hospitality.

"We should get going, there are people who look for thieves. But maybe for once, I'll have a job and we can see each other on better terms." Rena then help gather her kids as some gave on farewell hug for the children and Rena as she would leave through the back.

"If any time you need place for shelter, I live around the secret waterway in the alleyway. Just open the gates where the bars filled with water and they will open, there I will give you shelter for the night." Rena offered, they gave their thumbs up or said "They will" as Rena left making sure no one is watching her leave. She and her children quickly went towards the secret waterway without witness and hid from the world. The only witness from then is Dagger who hid himself on the roof near the blue room. Dagger can hide pretty well since he's still young and small, making his jobs pretty easy at the moment. Waiting on Blade to return, Dagger would make sure the others are still in sight or sound, as he must make sure they don't escape and wait for Blade to return.

-0-0-0-

**Zoo District - Mario and Pac-man**

After finally have some good night rest, Mario is first to awake as he saw the Angry mob as settled down. As shaking himself awake, Mario remembered the events last night and knew that Donkey Kong is with them. Pac-man slowly woke up as he exhausted himself trying to help Mario calm Donkey Kong.

"Mamma Mia, that was rough." Mario spoke to himself. Pac-man showed his hand sighs, asking what they do now?

"Not sure, but we need to figure out why Donkey Kong is like this, and how to revert back to himself." Mario said unsure what needed to be done. But as they discuss some ideas, Blade happen to be right outside with some insights on where Mario is located. Blade asked the townsfolk of this world where that Gorilla had been located, and they said around this location, though many of them never question if Mario went past this District or through the Sixth District. Now knowing what she needed to do next, she search the Zoo District high and low, but needed to search where the wildlife is keep separated from public.

As Mario and Pac-man are discussing what they should do next, Donkey Kong started to stir in his sleep. What happen next had lead to repeated since yesterday, Mario knew something is wrong and used his power star to shield him and Pac-man when Donkey Kong went berserk. This forced them back outside and land on the fence to the brick pathways. If it wasn't for their temporarily invincibility they would have been skewer by the fence sharp ends. Recovering quickly Mario and Pac-man had to move as Donkey Kong manage to grab the fence and bent it back to give chase. Blade ran towards the noise and saw the two ran from Donkey Kong, she then gave chase knowing this would be her only chance to kill Mario.

-0-0-0-

**Second District - Hotel **

"Are you done yet?" Pete demanded, as Bing took her time in the restroom.

"I'll be out in a moment, it's not like we're in some rush." She said, only for Pete to rebuke her claim.

"You kidding, we're talking about Bluto and these Mercs. They don't take kindly to patients nor would they listen to our excuses. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want to be drag into your mess that your so willing to get in trouble." Pete shouted, Bing then finished her shower and went to get dried off. Once finished she would dress herself in her new clothes. Currently she is wearing as simple blue shirt with long pants and belt, she also wore some worn down sneakers and had her own bag. No doubt went shopping this world for some stuff. But as she walk out so did Mickey and Company, facing each party the two group soon freeze in place as they saw each other from small distance. Both had widen eyes with shock, unaware that they are freezing towards each other appearance.

"Do not move a muscle, big palookas react to movement." Bugs whispered to Mickey, on the other hand for Pete and Bing.

"Do not move a muscle, pipsqueaks react to movement." Pete whispered to Bing who remained still. In their semi-frozen states, the two groups didn't know what to do next, or wanted all this as some nightmare dream. However that left the door once Bluto entered through Pete's side of the doorway.

"Hey lazy bum what is taking you-?!" Bluto then saw the group they are looking for, making Mickey react with only one way possible.

Using his ice magic, Mickey blasted it towards them making them freeze in place. This caused everyone to run back into Red Room, and run the back entrance. Having to leave their supplies behind, the group ran outside as the Mercenaries came in to see their partners frozen. But Bluto being strong as he is broke himself loose, and steamed with anger.

"THERE HERE, the group your after went that way!" Bluto shouted, making Blaster and her team ran towards the Red Room and Green Room to find them. Before long Mickey and Company had left towards the alleyway through the entrance of First District, as the Mercenaries would look around for any trace of them. Bluto had unfroze the two as they shivered and bite their teeth rapidly in the cold.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Dude... I-I-I just brought this stuff." Bing spoke, then gathering her wits she whistled summoning her Beedrill's that somehow sleep in her room.

"Go get those... creeps, that lived in the Green and Red Room." Bing ordered, following her instruction the Beedrills sniff their scent and left charging like some angry bees chasing their honey thief. Pete soon shook out of his cold state and shouted, "Heartless squad, round up!" Soon Many heartless appear, the Shadows and Soldiers lined up ready for his command.

"Find that key wielding mouse and take anyone with him." Pete command making the heartless scatter into darkness searching for Mickey and company. As this was going on Dagger witness many events happen at once, and decided to follow them. He took quick care of his surroundings and people that witness him, keeping his cover and quick pace behind them.

-0-0-0-

**Sixth District - Mario and Pac-man**

Donkey Kong came charging with crazy eyes, many of the townsfolk had to leave or hide indoors or face the gorilla's path of destruction. The Sixth District had many houses, all form in some circle with 8 different pathways, leading towards the center with a small stone fountain. It also had back alleyways that separated the houses apart. Some shops were actually houses from the owners and hotels for the employed or rest.

From the Zoo District, here leads at least 3 number Districts, the other four districts are regular sections of Sixth Districts, form as some X pathways. On the Left side of Zoo District is the Trade Market who selling goods and other not brought from stores. Right side of Zoo District is the Bank District, where the world's version of currency is created labelled 2 T's. Left side away from Zoo District is the Construction District, since living on this world this District has provided the needs to build many things. From the Right side away of Zoo District are the School District, since there is a Townsfolk school is needed for kids.

All four of them are located in some X path from the Small fountain and back. The other three are the Seventh, Eighth and Ninth District. Seventh is located between the Trade Market and Construction District, Eighth is located between the Bank and School District, finally the Ninth is located between Construction and School District. The Seventh District is known for the Carnival where Kids can play and fun, with the Eighth District being the same only for adults where Casinos are located. This leads to the Ninth District where the pathways leads farther down through Traverse Town. As long as people stay on this world, the bigger it'll become to the point of creating new Districts for everyone.

In the past the Sixth District was suppose to be for people that have lost their worlds in certain crisis and find themselves new homes. But that eventually change as people became custom to this world's mysterious power and change. How many Districts are actually created is unknown, but you can guess not everyone living here would know all the secrets.

Back with Mario and Pac-man, the two had to run for their lives. Unable to use too much of their strength and power they had, the two ran through the streets towards the Ninth District. But Donkey Kong had beaten them there, forcing them back to run in different directions. As they ran both Mario and Pac-man tried to avoid civilians left and right, but had little to no success. Donkey Kong is on some rampage, with the crazed eyes it can be easily seen he won't be negotiations any time soon. As Mario and Pac-man tried to run from Donkey Kong, he keeps beating them towards the next exit. Fighting is not the option as that will cause more harm not just for them, but others as well.

"Well this you don't see everyday." Blade said observing an interesting site, watching from a safe distance.

"Perhaps I should wait this out, maybe Dagger will accomplish his goals by then." She then stared as Mario and Pac-man are trying to survive with everyone running for their lives or hiding.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Back Streets/On the run**

While everyone in the group could have fought them, they thought be best if the battle took place away from the population. Truthfully they never would have expected them here of all places, so for them to run is their way of trying to reorganize their next strategy. Mickey and Bugs took leading position, Drake carried Jerry who is riding on Drake's neck fur, and Peter is carrying Marcy. At first it was uncomfortable for Marcy to hold on Peter, but has since been used to this as she held him tight.

"Well that was unexpected." Mickey said surprise by their appearance and wonder how they didn't see them, though that also lead them to wondering who else is here.

"At least, we gave them the slip." As Bugs said this an Bugle Call is heard as many Beedrills are now flying in great speed behind them.

"You were saying?" This had Bugs sheepish at their glares, so he lead them running towards one of the waterways where they will use this to escape towards the top. Ironic that their be some stairways towards the bridge up top. But they figure they will be catch easily if they tried that. Because most animals rely on scent to track their prey, it is reasonable for them to use the water paths to circle around towards the bridge top. The Beedrills scattered to find them, Bugs and company gave themselves enough time to secretly move towards the bridge on top using the waterways. As they did the Beedrills kept on searching for them.

With timely and effort, the group manage to run across the bridge in time while the Beedrill couldn't find them, that and Bugs AMCE supply of invisible spray help. Bugs and Company kept on running past the bridge and towards the Fountain Plaza District. While they ran, Dagger hide himself watching them running with their heads off.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Mario and Pac-man/on the run**

With some tricky thanks to Mario and Pac-man's quick thinking, the two manage to get past Donkey Kong once they split up. It was an desperate attempt on their part, but it would work in their favor. Pac-man would surprise attack Kong or vice versa as they ran for their lives. It was easier said then done since they couldn't just attack him and expect it to work. But once they did they ran back through the Zoo District as fast as they could, once through their they plan on fighting him in the Fountain Plaza, where the open area would give them room to battle. However because of Donkey Kong's recovery, the two had to make haste as they couldn't out run him for long.

Through the Zoo District Mario and Pac-man had to be careful where they ran, trying to escape through the Garden district. Donkey Kong didn't slow down as he rush his way there, in fact you could say the Zoo District brought out his best abilities. Luckily Mario and Pac-man rushed through, then started to run towards the exit and jump high towards the pathway and ran up towards the Exit. Because of Kong's crazed state he ended up breaking some glass above and would continued following them towards the Fourth District. From this Mario and Pac-man had to hide mush of there way out. As Donkey Kong used to high tower to search for them, once he would jump down the two slowly moved their way towards the Fountain Plaza. Once there they would engage Donkey Kong on their own terms. At the same time Blade is watching the events to play out, and making sure she didn't lose sight of them.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Fountain Plaza**

"Whelp we finally gave them the slip." Again Bugs said too soon.

Once they reach their destination, the group couldn't help but stare in shock as not only Heartless started to appear, but also Primids as well. The Line up for Heartless are Shadows, Soldiers, Large Body, Air Soldier, Red nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, and Green Requiem with Normal, Scope, and Sword Primids. Some eyes turn to Bugs who is really not his game at the moment.

"Ya had to say that?" Mickey said as they knew what they had to do now. Mickey, Bugs, Drake, Jerry took the frontlines, while Peter and Marcy would stand back. At the same time Mario and Pac-man rushed in with Donkey Kong ready to destroy them.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Combat Mode Engage!**

**Preparing for battle!**

**Primids Type: Scope**

Threat Level: Brown - F

Strength: Average

Abilities: Shooting

Offense: Variety

Defense: None

Weakness: Shooter type

Description: Unlike the normal Primids, they attack with guns. Some of there shots are depending on the opponent they face, sometimes they would have wide range, close range and other types.

**Primids Type: Sword**

Threat Level: Brown - E

Strength: Great

Abilities: Sword Combat

Offense: Great

Defense: Great

Weakness: Hand to hand combat

Description: This one fights using weapons on the battlefield, but is extremely capable with sword combat. This Primid can copy any sword style even if given super human abilities. What makes it dangerous is the ability to cut down any enemies even if shielded.

**Heartless Type: Red Nocturne(Emblem Heartless)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Weak

Abilities: Fire

Offense: Fire

Defense: None

Weakness:Everything but Fire

Description: A Fire like wizard, made to attack with fire spells and jump around as it floats.

**Heartless Type: Blue Rhapsody(Emblem Heartless)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Weak

Abilities: Blizzard

Offense: Blizzard

Defense: None

Weakness: Everything but Blizzard

Description: A Blizzard like Wizard, made to attack with Blizzard spells and jump around as it floats.

**Heartless Type: Yellow Opera(Emblem Heartless)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Weak

Abilities: Lightning

Offense: Lightning

Defense: None

Weakness: Everything but Lightning

Description: A lightning like Wizard, made to attack with Lightning spells and jump around as it floats.

**Heartless Type: Green Requiem(Emblem heartless)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Weak

Abilities: Cure

Offence: None

Defense: None

Weakness: Everything

Description: A Cure like Wizard, made to heal the heartless when damage.

**Battle Phase Begins!**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

Mickey started out with his keyblade attacks as he prepared took out some of the heartless. His aim is for the Green Requiem as they would give trouble to them, Mickey did what he could with the other three heartless similar to each other. Bugs went ahead as he cause chaos and mayhem on the battlefield, his foes never know how to counter Bugs as he is able to cause confusion for everyone he fights. Some of his AMCE surprise attacks are very random from time to time, but they help take them out. Mario is taking care of the Primids as they would no doubt target him and Pac-man. The Sword primids would give them trouble, but Donkey Kong is the wild card. Once he arrive he started attacking everything and everyone in sight. Drake and Jerry would make random attacks left and right, where some of the heartless and Primids wouldn't know where they came from.

As the battle progress Pete open the corridor to Darkness for him and allies to walk through. As they made their way through, they are witness much of the chaos taking place as everyone is doing their part, except for Peter and Marcy who are standing somewhere safe, yet are watching never the less. Sometimes Peter and Marcy would help some people in need caught in the crossfire. Blade and Dagger soon joined, as they decided to observe the scene unfold.

"Looks like a lot happen." Dagger said through observation.

"Indeed, probably because there is change of power these days. Some reports say the governments are struggling to keep their galactic governments from collapsing." Blade informed.

"That and this happens to be one world outside government control." Dagger added.

"Yep, just now some agents had informed me One Force has reach this world." This made Dagger look at Blade with shock, then his expression returned.

"Seems there is many changes as of late." Dagger concluded.

"Question is, what's to come." As Blade and Dagger watch the fight from a distance, the gang had tried to fight off Primids, Heartless and Donkey Kong at the same time. It seemed that there be no end to this fight, but after sometime the numbers of heartless and Primids are almost infinite.

"You can wait and watch. I'm going towards the boy." Before Blade could stop him, Dagger jump down to ambush Peter and Marcy who unfortunately had been attack from above, the two couldn't defend themselves as Dagger punch Marcy forcing Peter to try and grab Dagger. But with surprising agility grab Peter's arm and throw him towards the Heartless and Primids where everyone is fighting their own battles. Peter had to act fast running from someone who no doubt intended on hurting him, but had to somehow return to Marcy who is by herself. On the battlefield, Mickey and Bugs stood back to back showing some exhaustion for this fight. Seeing everyone is busy with their fight, doing what they can to defend themselves against these odds stack against them.

"They just keep on coming." Mickey annoyingly said to Bugs who are taking some deep breaths.

"Tell me about it, no matter what we do, they seem to appear the moment we take one out." Bugs replied, some of the Heartless and Primids mostly tried to fight Kong since they understood he's the bigger threat between them and others. This gave some openings for breathing room, though not enough with heartless and primids aware of them. But now more problems are heading their way as the Bee Drills are gathered, forcing everyone back as the Beedrills assisted the Heartless, while Donkey Kong is soon overrun by Primids that dog piled him.

Through the fight Beedrils had attack each fighter with their own small groups. Pac-man had tried to fight them off, but their teamwork work effectively as they went down from Mario, Mickey, Bugs to even Drake and Jerry who couldn't fight back.

After everyone is surrounded and gathered, Bluto and his gang walk towards the surrounded group who are showing exhaustion for this fight. In retrospect they actually fought for 2 hours straight not realizing they used up some of their strength as some got damage or hurt in this battle.

"Hehehe, we finally got you pipsqueaks. Though it's thanks to my friend Bluto that your captured." Pete said while congratulating Bluto.

"Enough, I'll take these guys back with me and sell their body parts to the highest bidder." Blaster said staring with intense glare.

"Now hold on, we have to discuss this with everyone." As Bluto talk to them discussing their share, some of them tried to think of an plan to escape.

"Actually you lot will be dealing with us." Someone said turning their heads towards the voice, Blade decided to get involve with this meeting, since she didn't want to lose her target.

"Oh Hell no, you two are not taking them, Delta Force has no involvement in our affairs." Blaster shouted at Blade who look unfazed.

"Technically we do, since someone in the group is our target." As the two parties argued over who shall obtain the spoils, Peter saw his friends are in trouble and made a run for them. Peter jump around the fountain avoiding Dagger who persistence is very annoying. At the same time tried to sneak around to save her friends. But before anyone made any moves a burst of ice spread around the fountain Plaza, as many heartless and Primids froze to shattering. Pete manage to shield all his comrades and by accident Blade who stood close by and Mickey protecting his friends with his shield.

**_Princess_**

**_Give me back my PRINCESS!_**

As something shouted from the darkness forcing everyone to jump back away from where they fought. Suddenly from no where an large creature emerge covered in shadow with mist of ice covering it's appearance. Marcy had this sense of dread as she saw this thing stare at her with obsession. She screamed trying to find her escape, but is block with ice shielding all exits. Marcy stared back at the creature that slowly walk towards her with dark blue eyes filled with steam leaking out in some white glow.

_**My Princess, I finally found you.**_

The creature spoke, slowly reaching it's hand out to grab Marcy. When the ice burst Peter and Dagger forced into cover, making sure they didn't get freeze to death. Peter made the first move remembering quickly of Dagger being close by, then when he saw Marcy in trouble he ran and jump in front of her defense. Grabbing her and jumping away in time, as the creature then roared in anger at the random encounter. As Peter jump back behind the monster, Mickey and company came in their defense as they prepare themselves for another showdown. Dagger took this moment to jump from above and strike like an invisible owl from the night. Peter reacting in some instinct or something inside telling him to do this act. Toss his one of the two keys they collected, this causing everything and everyone caught in some blinding light flash for a split second that effected everyone and buildings alike. When it was over everything seemed to return to normal leaving only the Mercenaries, Pete, Bing, Bluto, and the Beedrills by themselves along with blade running from the scene.

"What just happen!" Is all Blaster could say along with everyone in that same mind set.

-0-0-0-

**Outer Space - Unknown Galaxy**

Among the vast amount of space are secrets unknown to many who seek answers. These answers or question in tell are sometimes best unsaid, yet there are some meant to be found, but it creates one thing people will always hate or despise... change. The tall old question, are we people of change or creature of habit? That has always remained unanswered, but also holds a truth without answer or question. One side if the unanswered question can result in our nature of ever growing time and age, by not answering this question we are creatures of habit. On another hand, answering the question rather if it's wrong or right, false or truth we have answered this question. Answering the question is the ability to change, that will always remain true. Our answer is always saying we are creatures of habit and are people of change, this creates the paradox in our lives. But that question and answer will be shattered in this day, for what soon appears in space is some sort of portal in rainbow color spitting out some small ship. It's destination is unknown, but what humanity, alien species, monsters and all types will soon learn that everything we try to hold on will today be shattered. For forces beyond are control are finally playing their role and will engulf everything into dawn.

* * *

_3/10/20 _

**Bible Topics:**

**Subjects: Sin, disobedience, and life without God**

_Okay folks, I'm going to be real with everyone. This is something we should talk about even if it's 1/10th of our discussion in the bible and words of truth. But first question, do you believe in a hell and devil's existence? If you say no, you have been played into his hands. For you see Satan doesn't want you to know he exist, in fact he enjoys when people remain ignorant or foolish towards this subject. For it's because of him we live in Sin since the dawn of mankind through Adam and Eve, our lives from birth born of sin and will die of sin without God's grace. _

_That's the fate of everyone if God didn't show grace towards us, for even Jesus talk about hell and has warned many about the Devil and his works. If it wasn't for God showing grace or fights against the prince of darkness, we all would face judgement once we met our end or end of this world. This Sin has torn us from God, corrupted our lives in pain and suffering, and has made us hollow without God living in us. And this war has been fought in the spiritual realm since the beginning of creation. This has also cause us to disobey God and his commands in our lives. _

_You want proof? Look no further then through the old testament, Israel are people who are God's Chosen people. Hear that, GOD'S CHOSEN PEOPLE, even at this day and age. Yet everything in the bible talks about how they have succeeded and failed to follow God and his commands. In the line after Abraham came Isaac and Jacob who would later renamed Israel. But even someone as faithful as Abraham and his family has cause moments of sins. Moses who lead Israel out of Egypt has sinned before Moses could give the 10 commandments to them through Idols, and David who followed God most faithful had committed adultery in God' presence._

_Point being our lives, our very being is corrupted by sin that give way to wicked deeds and desires of our own flesh. This cycle has always been going for all creation, until Jesus came and change that. It's because of Jesus, God's begotten Son gave his life without sin, to save our souls and has done many works that can't always be listed when we haven't read the bible often. Jesus change this in order for our salvation to be given through grace, and it's through Christ, Satan is already a defeated foe. But even then he still will do everything to fight those serving God, if we don't watch ourselves or guard our hearts against his deception, we risk going back to sinful life once more and one day be judge, sent to hell as our eternal death. _

_Folks I say this because in most recent days, I have lived this sinful life and still need work in my life. Even when I feel shameful for not doing what God wants, I still keep going because Jesus is my personal savior, and he is yours if you give yourself to Jesus and pray for your salvation. But even then you still live on this world, and you have to fight the good fight. For Satan in what power he may have will tempt you, hurt you and will fight you to give in towards Sin. And if he leaves you alone... that's when you should be afraid. For Satan doesn't care if your close to God or how strong your faith in God is on this world. He will fight you, and you must have trust God even in storms to fight against such dark forces of this world. So no matter what happens, keep on fighting for God, and never let Satan or temptation of Sin's bring you down. For God is with you, and when you trust in God with all your heart, mind, body, soul and will. NO WEAPON THAT IS FORMED AGAINST YOU SHALL PROSPER! And that is biblical truth! _

_So if you have done something you shouldn't have, and there will be days it seems Sin has won that battle. Do not give up, for as long you seek the Lord with everything of your being, then these thing will have no power. But that fight will always stand against you as all live on this world, till we die or rapture in some cases, we must fight the good fight. _

* * *

**I'll honestly admit, the beginning parts I did not know what to add at the time. But I'm pretty sure it has left some emotional impact on anyone reading this far. As you begin to see many world explored, the Mercenaries and others that travel worlds like them will leave mental, emotional, and physical marks left unremoved. I try to be light hearted in some chapters, but every now and then sometimes it's necessary to show serious moments, even for characters that would never deal with these problems. **

**In later chapters you might find something are a bit different. How different will more so depend on the approach towards the story, closer towards this acts end. I actually went through... personal things. And I will say while the story and characters might sometimes be the same, some will be change for what I realize in these recent times. So if any of it feels strange, that's a heads up right now. **

**Chapters so far:**

Chapter 1 - Adventure Time

Chapter 2 - Monty Python and the Holy Grail

Chapter 3 - Robin Hood: Men in Tights

Chapter 4 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Chapter 5 - Traverse Town

**Traverse Town Map:**

First District(Item Shop/Item Workshop, Access Shop) - Second District, Alleyway, Third District, Post Office, Back Streets

Second District(Gizmo Shop) - Hotel(Red, Green, Third, Blue, Office, Bathroom), Third District, Alleyway

Third District - Second District, First District, Fire Door

Back Street District - Third District, Fountain Plaza

Fountain Plaza - Back Streets, Post Office, Fourth District

Fourth District - Fountain Plaza, Fifth District

Fifth District - Fourth District, Garden District

Garden District - Fifth District, Zoo District

Zoo District - Fifth District, Sixth District

Sixth District - Zoo District, Trade Market, Seventh district, Construction, Ninth District, School, Eighth District, Bank

**Character Profile:**

**Jerry the Mouse **\- Small as he maybe, yet mighty even when compared to those bigger then him. Jerry used to be friend/rival in his show with Tom the cat, but since the old days have gone and left. The two left their separate ways, Jerry normally hangs out with Mickey and Bugs. But is more friendly to the little guys of their worlds, Jerry lives on the some world with Looney Tunes since all are similar cartoons, but are separate from Disney Castle by standard or some other reason unknown to everyone. Jerry is mostly friendly to people his size and those who show kindness towards him or vise versa. However since Tom's separation with Jerry, he has created what is known as Cat Society, something every cartoon cat can team up and accomplish one goal, that is to eat their preys without the wacky chase or failed schemes. That though doesn't work since like Jerry and others have stood against this Cat Society.

**Pac-man **\- The yellow glutton ball made of nothing but a large face to his small body. In his early days he would eat pellets or Pac-dots in some maze with ghost prowling around, but then would eat Power Pellets that would eat ghost body except for their eyes. Unlike Mario's world that is on some floating timeline, his world like others are actually located on some 8-bit reality. Most of Pac-man home would be located on any arcade game, each having one version of Pac-man existing in one arcade game. This Pac-man is more so it's own version where it can have both original form and humanoid form with more roundish body. Along with some power ups he created through the fruits/items in his reality. Pac-man along with Mario have been known friends since the golden days, the two even traveled to other worlds when encountering Mickey and Bugs on their adventures.

**Renamon(Rena) and 12 pups **\- Once a proud digimon like many others on the digital world, has been taken from their home. Now stranded on some unknown and quite possibly hostile world, Rena has to do what it takes to survive her new life. She now burden with children of 12, once enslaved for others pleasure now on her own desperate for food and shelter. When encountering the group, she is shown kindness Rena was not offered for so long. Her children are another type of Digimon consist of 10 Viximon, and two Relemon. Currently they live in secrets of the Secret Waterway where many preying eyes wouldn't find them. Rena at the moment will have to change her ways if she intends of taking care of her children.

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 57 - May 16th **

**Main Cast:**

**Progatonist: **Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Mario, Pac-Man, Jerry the Mouse, Rena(Renamon), Drake(Eevee), Marcy(Marceline), and Peter

**Antagonist: **Blaster's Mercenaries, Bluto, Pete, Bing, Beedrill's(Pokémon), Donkey Kong, Dagger, and Blade

**Next time, hold your horses and speed faster then headless chickens, cause here we will soon take the challenge of our times "States of America" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, let's get on the next cahpter. For today this chapter will be Smokey and the Bandit, old classic movie our family watch when I was teenager. As for the what to expect moving forwards. Let's say the whole jumping from one world to another is going to be a running gag for sometime. **

**As for moving forward, I'm not real sure how long I'm taking this series. And not planning on figure it out, but for now know things will have some different yet meaningful impacts. By the way for those familiar with the song Eastbound and Down, you can play that after the Opening Sequence for this chapter intro. ****Quick note this will be very rush due to the nature of this movie. If everyone knows about Smokey and the Bandit, the whole course of this movie is like a time limit from over 1 day period in 28 hours as the plotline. So yeah some parts will be slow, yet will pick up once more easily being fast again. **

**Short Message - If you believe in Jesus Christ died for your sins and pray for his forgiveness, then you take one step closer to God(Father, Son and Holy Spirit). There are more steps needed after this, and there will be trials and test that will take you through harsh paths necessary for your spiritual growth. Question is will you trust in God?**

**Previous Chapter:**

**Protagonist: **Micky Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Jerry the Mouse, Mario, Pac-man, Drake(Eevee), Marcy(Marceline), Rena(Renamon), and Peter

**Antagonist: **Blade, Dagger, Donkey Kong, Blaster's Mercenaries, Bluto, Pete, Bing and Beedrills

**Day 57 - May 16th**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Smokey and the Bandit, Mickey and Friends, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Pac-man, Pokémon, Super Mario Brothers, Adventure Time, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

_3/16/20 Update_

**Bible Topics: **

**Subject: Who is judge?**

_One of the more important question, God wants us to know is "Who is Judge?". It's actually an good question to ask ourselves, because I'm sure everyone has become that once or twice in one 1 hour or more. I say this because God knows that we have no right to judge, but we have the right to correct and make clear of our standing with God. This topic will have us discuss in two sections where I'm sure you will dislike or disagree with me by the end. _

_First is how Christian tend to fall for this trap even when we are spiritually with God. This is because when we are surrounded by non-believers, we act as judges like the Pharisees in Jesus time. Yes we do have our responsibility to tell people, we should not allow homosexual relationships, abortions, cause that is wrong. Yes I truly believe they are wrong, but guess what a friend of my family I have know for more then 1 decade is homosexual, I don't know him much anymore, but our family is friends with their family. I won't go into details, just know that Christian need to love everyone. That also means people that have questionable lives, but we are to show compassion for them and pray they will be saved by God's truth and light. _

_However time tends to change us and our preceptive, making us judgemental over time. We judge others of their sins, when we should always remember our sins before our repentance. Remember everyone is born sinners, and without Jesus dying for our sins and rise from the dead, we will die as sinners and face God's wrath on our day of judgement. So if you try to lecture others for their mistake, always remember your a sinner and you have as much work as everyone else to live in God's way through holy spirit. _

_Second in this discussion is when we need to say what is right and wrong without cause of conflict or mischief. I can say many people in history who have accuse people of doing wrong in public have cause riots and chaos for either right or wrong reasons. However we are still to stand in God's standards and know in our hearts that God' ways is the truth and light. We are to show people the light, not forcing everyone into accepting that truth. It's hard to speak up and say nothing, but remember this every word since the day you said mommy or daddy, will be judge and held accountable, including every actions, choices and most importantly everything you know that is right and wrong from God's word from the bible. _

_However another debate is how we approach the situation and respond to them. God wants to us to handle situation and circumstance with proper action then using responds such as saying "Why God why" cause that helps no one. If your asked to go night parties, say no. If your asked to smoke, say no. If your married/girlfriend and another girl asked for one night stand, say no. That probably not the right example, but it makes the point across. Now if someone says something that's against the bible while talking to you or in a group, speak up and say what is right. But don't cause conflict, or mischief that benefits you or confusion among the group/person. At the same time, we don't judge people for their actions, but tell them what we don't agree and act upon those words. The phrase action speaks louder then words, is what God expect you to uphold. _

_Folks I say this because I have started to learn of God's grace and Mercy he has for us. And I want to show his love and my growing love for people, cause God's greatest treasure he values most, is you. That's right he values you, even after sinning against God for long time, he still loves you and he's there knocking on that door, you just don't hear it or accept it. Many who are believers can pray for your repentance that God will show you his words of truth. We all have to fight against our sins, and if we stop trying by acting like we have finally succeed, there is something wrong with you. God's work is never over until the day you made your last breath or when your day have ended and that sun has set to night. So if you want to correct someone of their words or action, speak of them and say the words of truth. But don't judge, cause we will be judge for judging people. _

_God be with you and love you all. _

* * *

**Traveler's Journey**

**Arc 1: Join the Team**

**Chapter 6: Eastbound and Down**

**Unknown World - Cole and Grimhilda**

"Hmm, some interesting develop." Cole said sensing a change in the worlds. As he and Grimhilda walk through this planet wasteland, Cole help the Grimhilda in her Old Hag form towards one of the deserted buildings. Far in the distance that would take some time to traverse since this planet or world is not really meant to stable life of any kind. Not even the most elemental beings or mechanical will inherit this world. For what had happen is by far most horrifying thing to happen.

"What cause such a disaster to fall on this world." She muttered to herself.

"Greed, hatred, power, violence, practically anything involving people is what cause this planet to die." Cole said then explained, "And that building happens to be once stronghold to the most powerful empire that lived. Long ago, many didn't know of there existence even to this day. But back then when their empire grew powerful great beings among the heavens had aided people of this world for their faith and trust in the most high. However with time, the empire grew smarter, more intelligent as time flew by, and many began to see this empire as some childish imagination created by ancestors who once lived. Many even believe the idea of what history true past look like, but the truth is much more horrifying because people accept the lies for comfort, safety, and laziness of their own greed. Till this day, the empire still grows, but in secret among the darkness." Grimhilda look at Cole with interest, wondering how he knows this and lived on this planet.

"Come, we have long journey ahead, and need to be in schedule." Cole said with a joyful grin, although sinister would suit him.

"Why the rush young man." She asked once more, the Cole said with a chuckle ,"Let's say I have plans for these worlds and beyond."

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - Pete and Company**

"What the hell just happen!" Blaster demanded furious beyond measure.

"We're trying to figure that out okay." Bluto said to his impatient comrade.

"Well we could try that door to darkness stuff to chase after them." Bing suggested but is rebuked by Pete.

"Wouldn't work, we have to their destination first before we travel. Though I can't imagine where they left, cause that be another can of worms." As they discuss themselves, Blade had left them for her own personal business. Having lost Dagger in the confusion had left some backlash to her report. Now she is station in some other assignment that doesn't involve Dagger and his whereabouts. But have many agents look into it as they will find him somewhere, they just need the location is what's needed.

"That still leaves us with some problems, I don't know if our boss can take much of this. Since we're going to be hold accountable for this screw up, that and they won't accept our main operations is destroyed by some mindless creatures." 10 Ton said to Pete, Bluto began to figure out why Blaster is hellbent on hunting them down and why.

"You need someone to take the fall for your mess up?!" Bluto concluded, Blaster did not deny this as she needed people to take the fall. This would lighten her accuse even by some small chance.

"That would be the idea, if I can find those people. I don't suppose you have some connections or someone that can track them down." Blaster asked Bluto who thought about everyone he knew and would have better ideas on tracking them. Personally he wouldn't as he would no doubt have no way of knowing without some tracking device. But then everyone turn to face Pete who snap his fingers with what appears as some brainstorm.

"I got it. I know where they are located." Pete shouted with glee.

"Wait you do, how?" Blaster demanded, Pete turn to face everyone with a smug face.

"Simple, whatever gave them the power to transport will have the same energy to located them." Seeing some blank expression, Pete explained, "I have been using this power of darkness for sometime, and I can say with 100% that those who use light or darkness leave some energy trail. Now where they are located will be unknown, but I manage to remember what that energy signal felt like and believe me that was no power of light. I have notice this energy twice now, and I believe that's where they will be located next. Cause whatever power they are using is completely beyond any power we'll be familiarize. So I should get us there in less time once we have them on that world. Of course if they use that power again, the chance of finding them will be almost impossible." When Pete finished his explanation, everyone look at him like some second or third head somehow grew on both sides.

Bluto is the first to grin and say, "That's brilliant, I know there was some intelligence in there. Question is can you preform what you just said." Pete smirk at his friends question and replied, "Of course, but like I said if they somehow escape, there's no telling where they will end up." Pete told them.

"Do it, bring Sizer with you. If they happen to be in close range, he'll jump on them and place some tracker for us to find them. They'll not escape us this time." Blaster ordered, doing as she commanded Pete open the portal as he and Sizer left with Bing, Bluto and Beedrills following behind.

-0-0-0-

**Unknown World - Dagger's Location**

Dagger slowly got up as he soon took his surroundings. Once his sight got clear, he saw something out of this world, or more so something out of some comic book or cartoon. All around him he saw some small town with people just ignoring him like he doesn't exist. With some construction workers putting signs around him like he's some piece of scrap. When he look around he realize that some of these have... yellow skin. In fact most of them have some form of yellow skin with some having brown skin like normal people.

"Where am I?" Dagger thought to himself, taking no interest in his appearance. Dagger manage to stroll away since these people obviously have no real intelligence to this world. Some people even ignore the fact he doesn't have yellow skin, which made things easy for him. Having no real destination, Dagger figure he could start with anything that was important from his recent training he completed. One of them happens to be some power planet, if he can shut down their systems to cause some blackout, he could figure out his location and then see where to head next. But first, information is required.

-0-0-0-

**Opening Sequence**

_The Road stretches long ways out._

_On the road is an Pontiac Firebird Trans Am driving this road._

_Behind is the Smokey from texas chasing the Trans Am._

_Further down is different pathways with many states signs._

_Soon they form the 50 stars with Red, White and Blue flag appearing._

_Finally they form the American Flag and one road,_

_The Trans Am being chase and Texas Smokey behind under the Words. _

**States of America**

On the road is the Trans Am running in fast beyond speed limits, but has some truck following. The two vehicles are occupied by Bandit and Snowman aka Bo Darville and Cledus Snow respectively. As they travel through the roads through some day and night, the two are trying to make time for their bet of $80 thousand Dollars of Coors from Texarkana to Atlanta in 28 Hours. As the day is young, Bandit drove sometime ahead of Snowman to make sure no Smokey follow behind or arrest them. As they travel Bandit had few encounters with some Smokey chasing him away from Snowman. As the chase is at night, Bandit made some moves to lose his pursuers. Bandit eventually hide behind some buildings away from his pursuer. As he slowly drove out he look at the audience and smiled then left speeding.

As the two made great time in their travel, Snowman would be ahead of Bandit making time as they progress. Bandit is being chase once more by another Smokey or two as they tried to catch up to him. But are outmaneuvered as Bandit made some sharp turns and twist through the backroads. Losing them once more as he soon would reach Snowman towards Texarkana.

"Hey Snowman, how is our time?" Bandit asked while trying to catch up.

"Oh we're making pretty good time buddy. We're about 1 hour ahead of schedule ten-four." Snowman reported.

"I'll be there shorty, had to take care of some Smokey." Bandit said as he caught up with his friend in no time.

Behind some bushes is a purple police car with red and blue lights on top. The car had some markings on them that seemed out of place, but on it's side showed words "To Serve and Punish". No one seems to be inside the car for sometime. Just then Snowman went past and the Bandit who followed behind. Suddenly the car started up and followed behind in silence distance away.

-0-0-0-

**States of America - Texarkana**

From nowhere around some storage, a blinding light happen as everyone in it soon appeared. Mickey, Bugs, Mario, Pac-man, Jerry, Drake, Marcy and Peter appeared laying on the ground. Some on top of each other, while others laid side by side after that experience.

"Urgh, note to self. Keep some leash on those key things." Bugs muttered as he slowly got up dizzy.

"You know, I believe this will become some habit at this point. If this is what those keys do all the time." Mario said groaning with Pac-man beside him.

"It's best we don't think about that, right now we should figure out where we are or located this time." Mickey told the group who agreed on what Mickey had said. As the group slowly started to gather them they look around the place to find just some shop closed and some garage beside it. As they started to search the place and their surroundings. The group gathered to together when some Truck started to pull close towards their location. As they gathered they saw Snowman getting out of his truck after he back up towards the garage. Once he walk towards them ignoring their appearance for a moment asked, "You folks happen to know the owner of this here shop?" Snowman asked the group in front of him. Most of them just shrug since they just got here.

"Well I guess I better get working." Snowman walk towards the garage doors and open to reveal some of the Coors he and his partner are picking up. The Bandit arrive in his speedster fashion surprising the group, Bugs whistle at the Trans AM impress by his ride.

"Nice horse power." Bugs comment.

"Thanks good bubby, you guys happen to be owners of this here establishment?" He asked them and shook no.

"Say Doc, do we happen to look like owners of this here shop?" Bugs asked Bandit.

"Well, it's a first to see Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny standing here as real people, but who's complaining." The Bandit admitted since he has seen strange things before. The group took glance at each other and shrug figuring it's the way things work here.

"Now if you excuse me, me and Snowman are trying to load this here Coors on my friend's truck." The Bandit told them, but said nothing on why.

"Hold on, we'll help." Mickey invited everyone to help out as they figure out how to load this here Coors for them. They had to be really careful since they didn't know how fragile this stuff could break. As they started to finish this stuff within short time, Bandit and Snowman look at the clock seeing they have some time to spare.

"Say thanks for the help, anything we can help you with don't hesitate to ask." Bandit said to them. But before anyone could say someone came driving towards them in some very nice Ford Mustang. Bandit whistle impress by this car, when the driver got out. Everyone is surprise to see some small white dog walking in slow pace. For Mickey, Bugs, and Jerry they realize that this dog is actually Droopy Dog.

"Howdy Folks, why are you taking some of my owners coors with you?" This cause some of the group to look at Bandit and Snowman who look worried for a moment.

"Hold on, are you the owner's pet or something?" Bandit asked unconcern by this dog speaking, though the two are trying to play it off as some drunk moment.

"No, I'm his watchdog. Though I rather you pay for what your taking instead of leaving some IOU for someone else to pay?" Droopy asked them. Before they could say more Bugs steps in and makes a deal with Droopy, "Say Droops, suppose you let these fine gentlemen go and we'll have their boss pay you and your owners shop. And while we're at it you can personally have their boss pay them by hand if you join us. I know we haven't spoken in years, but if you do this and I promise their people will pay your people, deal." Bugs said offering his hand for agreement.

"Okay, I'll hold you too it." Droopy agreed shaking Bugs hand.

"Say doc's, about that favor. Where you say we're located?" Bugs asked Bandit then Snowman interrupts them.

"Why that's a simple, your in Texarkana of Texas." He said to them as he made some last minute check ups on their load.

"Say you wouldn't mind we tag along, we won't be in your way if that's alright. And if possible we could have your people pay his people for the bill front and center." Mario asked Bandit and Snowman. The two then went off on their own to discuss their agree to disagree conversation. While Bandit is more concern with the prize money, Snowman figure they be doing them some good. Cause from his standpoint they look lost and confused by their surroundings. Seeing Bandit can't convince his friend to leave them, he gave in and decides to help only because it's not right leaving some folks in the middle of nowhere. That and it seemed they have their butts saved by them since bring coors from another state illegally.

"Alright, we'll help you. But we're going to have to make some seating arrangements." Bandit said to them as they make quick discussion on who will be driving with whom.

-0-0-0-

**Texarkana - Mysterious Police Car **

Watching the scene unfold, as this group of strange people talk among themselves. The car scan them for any irregular energy on these beings, obviously to some these people are not exactly from this planet. After taking some scans, the car notice some strange yet unnoticed energy source he has never seen before. Unable to detect it's location among the people, the car had it's radio station change channels which is then shown to be an communication device in disguise.

_This is Vehicon Trooper Police Class 2253 to Base over._

**This is Vehicon Commander 4253 to Trooper Class over.**

_Sir I have detect some unknown lifeforms around Texarkana, I believe they have been some outsides from the locals._

**We always have this problem every now and then, nothing new about this report.**

_Normally I would agree, but I want you to view this energy signature._

_\- Data Processing -_

**\- Data Processing - **

**...Well now that is interesting, where you find this?**

_From the unknown lifeforms, one of them has some form of energy signature I have never seen before planetary. I wanted to confirm my findings before engage them. _

**WAIT... Stay in stealth mode. If what you say is true, we may have something worth reporting to the Decepticon Army. I'll have someone look into this energy signature, you stay behind them and don't lose sight. If necessary force them on this planet, we need answers.**

_Affirmative, I will watch and observe._

**Good, we'll contact you later. Over and Out.**

With that done, the car watch as The Bandit is tag with Bugs, Mickey and Peter on the backseat. Snowman offered Marcy, Drake and Jerry to join him, and Droopy using his Ford Mustang to drive with Mario and Pac-Man together. Snowman made some small message saying they will pay the cost to Big Enos Brudette. Once done he went off as quick as he could in his truck following behind slowly. The Mysterious Car now known as Vehicon Trooper follow some distance back to make sure they don't see him.

What happen next came in dark portals as Pete, Bing, Bluto, Sizer and Beedrills jump out leaving the portal to vanish from behind. Once they took on their surroundings they notice no one is around.

"So where are they now?" Bluto asked almost demanding some answers.

"They are here I know that, but the chance of finding them again will be difficult once they start moving." Pete admitted, not giving much confidence to his friends. Seeing now way around, Bing whistled for her Beedrills to attention.

"You know their scent track them and we'll follow behind." She ordered, as the Beedrills went off towards the road direction. Pete then whistle to summon some heartless of his own. These are known as Road Hogs, Road Rage, and Road Racer as heartless for this world. Road Hog has this gangster appearance with spikes on it's wheels and front hood, the eyes are the windshield with it's teeth as the engine. Road Rage is more like some dark police car with sirens and purple and black lights. The appearance is the same as the Road Hog, but is more stern with itself and heartless comrades. Road Racers as your average cars you see day to day bases, only difference is they have same appearance as other cars and it's two other heartless. But has this sense of always running racing and twitching for standing too long, the moment it was summon it started to spin so fast smoke appeared covering it's body in some smoke tornado.

"Listen up, I want you to find that Mouse with the keyblade. He'll no doubt have his friends with him, so stay on their tail and report back. We'll try to catch up from behind." Pete ordered as the heartless sped off to chase their target. Then Pete summoned Shadows, Soldiers, Large Body's, Air Soldiers, and Red N, Blue R, Yellow O, and Green R to his calling. Pete Grinned at his handy work and shouted out.

"Alright boys, you know what to do." Taking the hint, the Large Body's laid on their stomach's with their feet lightly touching the ground, Soldiers jump on the Large Body's and used some dark ropes to latch onto the Large Body's mouth like some horse. Then the Air Soldier's pick the Shadows from the ground as they flew up with their Red N, Blue R, Yellow O, and Green R in some formation. When witnessing this everyone look at Pete dumbfounded by action from the heartless.

"I trained them to do that, had to improvise on these travels." Pete said impress by his imagination despite his short comings.

"You sure your our Pete?" Bluto question not always able to know if Pete is bright or just not smart at times.

"Hmm more a moment thing actually." Pete said as he jump on the Large Body with everyone following suit.

"Hi Ho Heartless AWAY!" With that command, The Heartless follow after the three new heartless as some dark fog ready to darken this world's light.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Black Trans AM**

With the Bandit filled with Mickey, Bugs and Peter at the center. The four drove in silent with small conversation since the Bandit made the point this could be sometime before they arrive. Although he mention their is some time limit to how long they will have to arrive before deadline. Which is understandable if this wasn't illegal, deep down some of them knew this was illegal, but had no way around since they could have been in worst situation.

"Quick Question, I thought cartoon characters aren't real? Last I check your suppose to be made up people." Bandit asked questioning their existence which isn't too shocking of reveal considering they didn't hide themselves when arriving.

"Well, let's say we found way to enter the real world, although Peter is actually more human then most of us." Bugs said to Bandit.

"I figured, so you traveling somewhere or something?" Bandit asked, having no idea he's hitting the right questions with accurate answers.

"You could say that, We usually try to avoid places that know we're cartoon characters, because that be awkward in all honesty. But you seemed to handle it pretty well." Mickey replied with his own question.

"Well when this is all over, I probably would have imagine all this being some dream, including the prize money, but I have seen stranger things before." Bandit told them. It wouldn't be as surprising in some worlds that the existence of cartoon characters being real is something. As they drove, Bandit suddenly stop as some bridesmaid stood in front of Bandit's trans AM and wanted to hitchhike with him.

"Sorry, not getting married." In response she toss some bag towards him.

"Terrific, that makes two of us." She said hopping right in the shotgun seat.

"Oh, that's what you save shotgun for eh." Hearing voices behind, She notice Bugs and Mickey sitting with some kid having horns, she turn to face Bandit in some shock almost screaming expression.

"Is this car full of weed?" She desperately asked.

"Nope." Is all he said before driving off just as some van stops to tear her car apart.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Snowman's Truck**

"Say Marcy how did you end up with those folks. Not that I'm nosy, but you don't look the type to hang around those fellows." Snowman asked talking with Marcy and her two friends Jerry and Drake.

"Yeah your right, I was with someone name Simon. But shortly before meeting these people I was separated from Simon, I haven't found him since then." Marcy said not diving to deeply into why or how it happen.

"Oh... Sorry, at least your with some good folks. I have a family back home, I know if my girl is gone, I would in all my power try to find her." Snowman said to Marcy, being a family man himself, he can tell Marcy is raised by some good folks before her separation. Snowman is making small conversation with his new traveling friends, being a father himself he knows how to talk towards kids. His pet Fred enjoyed some company since this will be there long trip from Texarkana to Atlanta, depending if they arrive before the deadline they could be at this for sometime. Though Snowman assured the three that this is the easy part for him, since no Smokey would realize him as Bandit will gain more of their attention.

"Cledus, why do they call you Snowman?" Marcy asked, they introduce themselves before taking this trip as Bo Darville the Bandit, and Cledus Snow the Snowman.

"It's more so a codename everyone give on the radio channels when we talk. That and for this job it's better that we don't use our names for the moment. But when my good bubby drives those Smokey's towards him. We'll be smooth sailing, and don't worry ain't no way anyone is going to catch him." Snowman assured Marcy. As the two talk and made small conversations about themselves, none of them realize that Beedrill's are flying right behind Snowman, tracking the scent they knew one of them is located somewhere on that truck since they manage to collect the scents of everyone except for Pac-man.

Giving the command in Pokémon language, one of the Beedrill's flew down to investigate, but is then fireball by Mario from behind as the Beedrill's only just pick the scent of Mario in the Ford Mustang, standing on the roof every to rumble.

"Lead them away from Snowman." He told Droopy who took his advice and drove away. Since the Beedrill's are short tempered they gave chase towards Mario as their comrade had recovered in time to give chase from behind. The others in the truck just heard some noise and knew trouble is near.

"What was that?" Marcy worriedly asked.

"I don't know, but let's not find out." Snowman peddled to the metal as his truck can go, driving with some speed to run away from that situation. With Droopy who has Pac-man and Mario in his car they drove the opposite way from Snowman in order to avoid collateral damage. Mario throw some fireballs at them with his Fire Flower in hand, some got close trying to fight close combat, only for Mario to kick and punch them away using some great agility. Many of the Beedrills didn't give up since they are more angry at attacking them then willing to chase their suppose targets. This became a game of cat and mouse as Mario held on while Droopy drove them away as fast as he can go.

"Quickly lose them through the woods." Mario ordered, Droopy did this and drove through some old dirt path as the Beedrills chase them. Being more mindful of his surroundings Mario then jump off from Droopy's ford, and started to punch and kick the Beedrills one after another. It took sometime but Mario manage to finish some of them off despite their teamwork. In their last desperate attempt the Beedrills tried to tackle Mario when he landed on ground, but soon wash away by Droopy who had his car installed with water cannons.

"Can we go now?" Droopy asked as Mario got back in avoiding their unconscious bodies, trying to catch up with Snowman once more. One of the Beedrills soon got up and flew away to report their findings.

-0-0-0-

**Texarkana - Robbed car in process**

While the three boys work on tearing the car apart, two police cars drove on them slowly without notice. In one police car is Sheriff Buford T Justice with his son Junior Justice. Behind this car is another with three people in them, at least they are people. Daffy Duck wearing an police uniform of Texas, a brown shirt, Hat and sunglass along with his partner Porky Pig who is riding along as his sidekick, the third person is Tom the Cat who wears his hat and Sunglass. Staying behind Sheriff, he lights of his smoke and makes an loud click sound from his lighter to get the boys attention from robbing the vehicle for parts.

"Hold it on that carwash gentlemen." The Sheriff said then slowly walk towards them followed by the others. As soon as the Sheriff got close he kick one of them between the legs and force himself up.

"Looks like these chump is dry under the weather." Daffy said making the boy hold his hands on the car scared.

"I-I-I believe that those b-b-boys are tired out too Daffy." Porky pointed out as the other two did the same held their hands on the car. The Sheriff walk towards one and kick him from behind.

"That's an attention getter." The Sheriff started to ask some question about where the lady in her bride dress went and one of them mention an license plate number and letters. The told the boys to stay put as one of his associates arrive to this scene. Following behind Daffy, Porky Pig and Tom went back in their car as they followed the sheriff, not realizing they will be chasing the Bandit from Texas to Atlanta in their money winning bet in 28 hour drive. From behind Pete and his friends happen to arrive on the scene causing the three boys to freeze when seeing the heartless. Slowly one of the Beedrills flew and spoke in it's language.

"Aha I knew it. Heartless away!" Pete shouted then held on trying to not fall off. As they left one of the boys commented, "Next time, we should go car washing." as the others agree that this day got weird very quick and fast.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Black Trans AM**

The new passenger name Carrie started to talk some different conversation. One of them questioned Mickey and Bugs about themselves and how they are real instead of cartoons. This took some time to process for Carrie to accept, for Bandit he just shrug it off as some too much drinking like Snowman. While they are talking Snowman caught is right behind them along with Droopy who manage to catch up once more. For most of this conversation Carrie seems to have gotten used to Mickey and Bugs appearance along with asking some questions or talks about life experience. Seems everything is okay, although the way she undress herself in her wedding dress made Peter, Mickey and Bugs turn blind eye as she change. Now she wore long pants and regular shirt for casual clothes.

Some far distance however the Vehicon Trooper stalked them away from view using stealth tactics.

"No new intel on their identities, They must not get far from last location, Andromon's deploy on my signal." Vehicon Trooper 2253 commanded, as Andromon's located at different spots behind trees are preparing to cut them down towards the roadway.

As Carrie and Bugs are talking up a storm, Bandit saw at the corner of his eyes trees are falling towards them.

"Whoa!" Peddling to the metal, Bandit sped as fast as he could pass those tree.

"What was that?" Peter asked in concern.

"I don't know some of those trees are falling down around us." Bandit kept on driving to stay ahead of those trees. From behind, Snowman had to slow down in time or else he would have surely wreck if Snowman slam the breaks too hard. Pac-man got out and change into his Pac-man form in Arcade games, chopping down on those trees while trying to clear a path. It didn't take long for them to drive right on schedule as the gang kept on driving. From behind the scene the Vehicon Trooper realize they will not be beaten so easily.

"I will have to handle this more personally." Vehicon concluded and followed behind far enough to not be spotted.

"Well that was interesting." Bandit comment.

"Interesting, how can that have happen out of nowhere?" Carrie said expressing her concerns.

"Eh I wouldn't think too hard sister, these things happen when your with us." Bugs calmly said having expected those types of randomness.

"Easy for you to say, your suppose to be cartoon characters." Carrie told them which wasn't too far off.

"Just to make things clear, these ears are more so something I'm born with." Peter remark, making Bandit and Carrie glance at Peter then turn back in surprise.

"What is that some skin condition?" Bandit asked kind of concerned.

"No, just something I had when I grew older. I didn't have these horns until I was 5 perhaps?" Unsure since it happen long time now, that and it would be harder to explain his 1 thousand year lifespan. That and humans don't live as long as Gundarions, or in his case Human-Gundarion hybrid.

"You mean someone did some surgery on your head?" Bandit asked to clarify.

"I guess, it's more hard to explain since I'm not exactly sure myself." Peter told them, which fortunately is good enough since explaining his origins would be more harder then normal.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Smokey's**

"Whelp another day another job, eh partner." Daffy said to Porky and Tom.

"I'm w-w-w-wouldn't say that Daff, since that girl Carrie ran out on Buford's son wedding day." Porky Pig reminded Daffy.

"Eh chicks are overrated. The only reason that bub is trying to chase her is because he's trying to save what dignity he has left." Daffy replied.

"Well you would know, since Bugs always is number-" Porky is interrupted by Daffy who decides to go on ranting about Bugs and their days.

"Don't mention that big ear galoot, if I was star of our show I can get the ratings higher then Bugsy would have in years. Why I would like to see Bugs I give him the one two." While Daffy is ranting he didn't realize the heartless army is following behind, Porky and Tom are the first to notice as their eyes widen and pupils shrinking in fear.

"A-Ah Daff." Porky tried to get his attention but instead kept on ranting, soon Pete on the Large Body rode right beside them making the two scared, they kept on trying to gain Daffy's attention, but with no luck until their 4th attempt he shouted demanding, "What is it, what could be possibly be so important that you have to interrupt my rant."

"How about some old friends pal." Pete shouted beside Daffy, when he turn to see the heartless army with some people with Pete Daffy gave an big smile.

"Pete, old pal, old chum. What brings you in this neck of our woods." Daffy joyfully said to Pete.

"You know, business as usual. What about you old friend." Pete asked.

"Eh not as exciting as it looks. We're suppose to chase some runaway bride from the Sheriff's son." Daffy explained.

"Oh, that sounds bad. Well me and my pals are chasing some people, since that Old Steam boat buddy and his rabbit friend are with some people-" Once more Daffy interrupts, but has some personal feeling on what Pete describe.

"Wait a minute buddy, do you mean Bugs is here, that Bugs Bunny?!" Daffy almost demanded.

"The same." Silent fell in the police car, then in one blink Daffy gave a sinister grin and laugh to himself.

"Finally I'm the good guy in this picture, now I get to chase Bugs and beat him for once." Daffy shouted with glee.

"Alright forget this, I'll be catching myself some rabbit stew. So where are they heading, old chum?" Daffy asked.

"Hmm, From where I stand, their heading towards that direction." Pete pointed while making sure no cars are around, seeing their destination Daffy grinned having some idea what is going on and where they are located.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Black Trans AM**

"So what you guys up too. You seemed to be in some rush?" Curious for sometime, Carrie had notice they have been going over the speed limit then intended.

"Oh I'm trying to bring some coors from Texarkana to Atlanta. That and there's a bet to rush over there in 28 hours for 80 thousand dollars. But other then that it's more fun then imagine." Bandit said admittingly.

"Really, we kinda figure you guys were doing something, but thanks to the pick up." Bugs told Bandit.

"Thank my friend Snowman, he couldn't leave you guys alone by yourself back at Texas for lost." The trip was smooth sailing as they travel the road watching the scenery.

"Say how many hours has it been since you took this bet?" Peter asked now wondering how much time they have remaining.

"Hmm, last I heard from Snowman, about 1 hour ahead. But he's been keeping track of what been happening, but it's no problem for us Bandit and Snowman together." He said with confidents.

"You two always go on these crazy jobs?" Carrie asked Bandit, with only one reply, "Yep."

_Bandit and Snowman, this is hound dog over." _Droopy dog said on the radio.

"Hello Hound Dog, you fellows okay back there?" Bandit asked.

_We're okay, but there is some black fog heading our direction with two Smokey's on our tail."_ This left some questioning about that report, when some who can look back saw what he's saying. Mickey and Bugs could only say, "YIPE!" From behind there is new types of Heartless driving towards them with teeth. Scared about this monster yet showed now expression since he's trying to show bravery in face of danger.

Mickey and Bugs said, "Don't worry, we got this." They assured as the two got out, trusting them Bandit slowed down for Snowman to drive past him. As they prepared themselves for battle, Mickey and Bugs stood on the roof of Bandit's car as they prepare to fight these heartless. Droopy already started without them as he had some tricks up his sleeve. Using oil slick to force some crashing, and then smoke to toss out some tacks damaging their wheels. Some heartless got past which allowed Bugs and Mickey some clear shots without trying to hurt Droopy behind them.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Road Battle assembled!**

**Live Risky and Courageous!**

**Heartless Type: Road Rage(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - B

Strength: Average

Abilities: Ramming Speed

Offense: Slam Sprint

Defense: High

Weakness: Blind Rage

Description: A mobile Heartless that moves on wheels, always on constant rage and never relax when traveling on road trips. One of it's more constant weakness is uncontrolled rage where it will it random targets without guidance or clear vision. This is due to the nature of this heartless always angry at everything and everyone. It's infamous for ramming into targets without thinking on it's surroundings easy to avoid when knowing it's reaction.

**Heartless Type: Road Hog(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - B

Strength: Average

Abilities: Car Crasher

Offense: Spin attacks

Defense: High

Weakness: Frontal assaults

Description: An car heartless that has teeth bigger then it's two counterparts. Road Hog will tear apart people and cars alike as long it's mouth is big enough to grab it's attended target. This also leaves it's greatest strength as it's greatest weakness. From the front one is able to damage the heartless with quick and prefect strikes. Attacking any other side is dangerous once it spins around like some spin top.

**Heartless Type: Road Racer(Emblem) **

Threat Level: Gray - B

Strength: Average

Abilities Speed

Offense: Road Kill

Defense High

Weakness: Uncontrollable speed

Description: Road Racer will run over anything and anyone when racing towards its' intended target. It's extremely dangerous to the point of attacking everything including comrades because it has no reaction. Road Racers speed is what makes it's greatest weakness for random drive and collisions without stopping. When standing still it twitches and turns like it's high on sugar rush.

**Battle Phase Begins!**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

the Heartless made their attempt on catching the Bandit in his Black Trans AM, but have no success as they had to get past Mickey and Bugs teamwork and abilities. Bugs would throw some AMCE Stick me Balls, that explode into some bubble gum like goop. While Mickey cast some fire and blizzard spells, this help them take some of these monster easy. Droopy had Mario on top throwing fireballs at them as they come by leading to their destruction. As this went on further back are two police cars from Texas driving with high speed towards their targets, trying to catch up not realizing the heartless have attack.

"What the heck are these things?" Bandit shouted.

"Their called Heartless, basically bad creatures of darkness that intend to steal hearts and make more of them by our suppose deaths." Peter said in short terms.

"That makes sense, so how do we lose them?" Bandit asked wanting nothing to do with this fight.

"For now I would suggest we keep peddling to the metal. And let them handle this stuff." Peter advise.

"Best advise I ever heard." With more acceleration, Bandit moved faster then ever before almost pushing the Black Trans AM almost beyond it's limits. The same is said with Droopy doing the same, yet their battle is somewhat different. Having to avoid some twist and turns it has resulted in them trying to aim properly to make sure the heartless are destroyed. As the battle rages on, Mickey and Bugs realize they are speeding faster ahead them normal, losing the heartless in their sights.

"Hey Bandit, your going too far." Mickey shouted.

"That's the main idea." Bandit replied, the two couldn't really say otherwise. This wouldn't be their first time some people got scared and ran away from others. But it doesn't mean they like it. However what resulted of them running from Heartless now ended up them confronting five police. Bandit slammed the breaks hard in order to stop and turn speeding away towards the woods. Thanks to Bugs AMCE stick me shoes, they held on only for their bodies to slammed against the car's roof. As the Policemen got back into their cars to catch the Bandit, One Police car in purple saw them escape as the Vehicon Trooper silently followed.

Bandit then ran through these woods using one of it's old dirt paths he found. actually scared by five police cars chasing him. As he drove Bandit slide on one dirt turn avoiding the ramp that was ahead, leading towards the road. The police car however ran through that ending up crashing on some trucker's load that suddenly appeared in time. The other four gave chase trying to catch the bandit, as they made some twist and turns Bugs and Mickey held on to each other for life. Almost getting knock around a bunch of times. As they did, Bandit came towards another turn this time the opposite direction, this lead to some lake where someone could easily fall in easily. one police car fell in not remembering that turn to well. Bandit manage to get back on the roads once more, driving as fast as he can in order to escape.

"We don't need reinforcements, we have him on sight." One of the policemen said on radio, but then started to flip over as he failed to turn in time rolling over as he fell.

"To base, disregard my last transmission." Making him feel embarrassed by this experience.

As everyone held on with Carrie worried for her life she couldn't help but shouted, "Oh my God, I'm going to die and I don't have a handle." As she said this Bandit kept focus as he watch the roads ahead. Seeing a closed off bridge ahead, Bandit made an immediate stop and turn away hoping to find another way around. But as he turn back he soon realize the police are behind him.

"Oh no!" Mickey shouted in worry.

"I got it." Bugs soon pulled an AMCE bazooka and AMCE Bazooka build me ammo, putting one in Bugs aim in front of them as Bandit plow through the construction sign.

"You know why don't you just drop me off here." Carrie tried to reason with Bandit.

"Too Late!" Bandit held on the gas peddle, but in quick timing Bugs fired and created an ramp for Bandit to jump off as they flew in the sky and landed on the other side in record time as the Policemen tried to stop. One fell off while the other stop short before landing down below.

"See I told you I won't scratch it." unfortunately the Vehicon Trooper did that in rage for their escape.

"Re-analyzing targets, calculation at work." Vehicon Trooper left to find them somewhere else, using another pathway to find them.

Ba

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Back on Road**

"That was weird wasn't it." Bugs said towards the unseen audience, everyone else figure that was him expressing his thoughts on the situation.

"More like crazy weird, I mean first monster now police. How is it anyone of you are okay with this madness." Carrie had to rethink that statement when looking at Bugs and Mickey.

"Right, but you two?" This question is towards Bandit and Peter who are both silent or trying to show calmness.

"Well I don't know about the kid, but I was scared as well. Oh course I don't mind doing that again." Bandit chuckled to himself at how excited and scared he felt through that rush.

"Well let's not do that again." Carrie said.

_Breaker Breaker to Bandit, you out there over?_

"Hello there stranger, what's up?"

_You got trouble, I have a Smokey report for you._

"That's kind of you, what's your handle and 20 over?"

_My handle is Smokey Bear, and my 20 is tailing your Arse right now!_

Everyone look back to see two smokey's tailing him from behind.

"God damn, where are they coming from and why is he out here from Texas?" Bandit annoyingly said at this sudden development.

"Shouldn't they be back at Texas?" Peter asked.

"Well let's see what they got under the hood." Bandit them accelerate the gas peddle and sped off, "Bye ,bye baby!" As they ran off once more, Daffy decided to take action.

"There's no doubt, that was Bugsy boy with them. Well let's see how they handle my, Speedy Go-fast mark 9000!" Daffy then push the big red button and activated two rockets on both sides of his police car and blasted off at incredible speed. This led to them zooming past them and landed straight towards the tree destroying their police car. At late start Daffy eject seat activate as both Tom and Daffy are badly injured while Porky Pig had done this earlier ahead knowing the results.

"I-I-I told you the Speedy Go-fast mark 9000 was no good. Y-Y-You should have just bought the net o-matic hyper catcher." Porky Pig told Daffy.

"Thanks a lot bub." Daffy said glaring daggers at Porky along with Tom.

"Was that some Wile E Coyote maneuver back there?" Carrie asked Bugs, "Oh that must of been Daffy, we haven't seen each other for sometime." Bugs calmly said knowing how it would have ended.

"Hey, it's bugs. That crazy Duck always gets in trouble, besides he won't be much trouble." Bandit assure, the five riding along look out the sights and enjoy their ride while they can. Buford T Justice on the other hand didn't stop knowing he'll lose pursuit of the Bandit now knowing his target.

"By the way, I have a handle for you." Bandit remembered what Carrie said earlier.

"What?" Bandit smile and said, "Frog."

Everyone look at him like he grew two heads, "Cause your always jumping around." Is his reason, this made Carrie pout while the others chuckled finding it funny.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Daffy, Porky Pig and Tom the Cat**

With his pride hurt and angry at anything in sight, Daffy left off some steam to try and cool off. Although that would be difficult knowing his personally has always made him prideful, at times cocky when believing he can do better then everyone. Daffy may come off as some good person, but his attitude towards difficult situation involving his goals tend to lead him towards his downfall. Tom by himself relax like any other cat would as Porky sat beside him petting him and watching knowing Daffy will be like this for sometime.

However that won't be long till Pete arrive stopping all his heartless army to halt, getting off he and his pals took some rest as the heartless needed a break from this long trip. Technically they don't need rest, but with how easy they can be destroyed since they are weak creatures makes them less endurance towards tougher situation then now. This makes it more difficult since Pete can't exactly summon stronger heartless, yet these usually do the job as much like other heartless. Pete is one of those exceptions, where he can control the Heartless much easier because he uses small amounts to bring his armies of darkness to his call. Many who have used the heartless tend to go overboard, that never ends well unless you have better understanding and control over the power.

"Well, well, well, looks like you got beaten pretty easy huh Daff." Pete sarcastically said knowing the answer.

"I could have had him, if that stupid machine have worked properly." Daffy made some excuse for his failure.

"Ah huh, sure. Say why don't you and I team up, after all our enemies are together. There's Bugs, Mickey, Jerry the Mouse, and-" Pete listen some more when Tom came straight attention hearing one name in particular.

"Yep, your mouse friend is with them. Heck I would imagine that with all our foes together none of us can beat them. But together we can finally beat those guys and prove how good we are at being bad. Think of this as Highschool reunion, everyone getting back together as one big happy gang. What do you say pals!" Pete asked them, while Pete is convincing them to join, Bluto seemed more interested in talking with Sizer about some stuff. When compare the two, Pete happens to be more friendly towards some of his comrades, Bluto however would beat you up even if you didn't screw up, as his personally is someone that never notice anyone except himself.

"Hmm, alright you have a deal." Daffy shook Pete's hand with Porky and Tom doing the same.

"Alright boys, we're on the move again." Pete shouted making the heartless get into position, "Oh and you guys over here." Pete commanded the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green heartless wizards towards him.

"You guys go on ahead, and find those guys. I need at least three of you to report back and lead us towards them, got it." The heartless then flew off as they took the skies in search of their targets.

"Alright let's get to work." Pete ordered.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Snowman**

"Wait a minute, are you guys sure this is going to work." Snowman asked, making sure he heard right.

_It's better then trying to run straight through with smokey's on your tail._

"This is crazy, you guys realize how many will be chasing you guys?" Snowman asked, trying to talk them out of this plan.

_Do not worry sir, this hound dog will have them running back and forth before you know it._

Giving some worried glance Marcy, Jerry the Mouse, Drake and Snowman look concerned about this plan. But will have to trust them since they are determine to go through this idea.

"Alright, you just be careful. I don't want to be telling Bugs and Mickey of all people how bad things turn out for you guys." Snowman told them over the radio.

_Fear not, they won't be in any harm. We'll give those Smokey's something they won't forget._

"Ten four, I hope your friends know what their doing, cause I have some bad feelings about this bet. Since telling me about those Heartless things, I can't but feel everything is against us." Snowman express his concerns.

"You going to stop?" Marcy wondered if this was too much, but Snowman assured.

"Nay, I just them as I trust the Bandit. Even though we're at odds sometime, I know with people like Bugs and Mickey, we can't be beat at least I hope." Snowman with some confidents, smiling Marcy relax as they drove off as the cops are unaware of them driving with coors beer.

-0-0-0-

**Pit stop - Choke and Puke**

Taking this time for a pit stop, the gang decided on taking some grub with them as they got some time on their hands. Bugs, Mickey, and Peter express their hunger as they exactly couldn't go in to pay for obvious reasons. But Bandit assure he'll get some while dropping off Carrie nickname Frog for her Handle. As they waited Peter, Mickey and Bugs stretch their legs trying to relax as they waited for their partner to arrive.

"Man, this... world has us going in circles. I mean one moment we're at Texarkana and next we're here heading towards Atlanta in less time then our other trips. The record for shortest adventure has been at least 3 days, but to this degree of hours. I wouldn't be surprise will beat that in 3 hours or less some point." Bugs said stretching his arms and legs. Mickey did the same as he wanted to stretch himself out, Peter decided to walk some since his legs felt stiff.

"You know, I must confess. I actually am enjoying this world, we're actually having fun once again and are having some wild chase even if scary. We have at least two keys at the moment. If what Gandalf said is true then we need only two more, only problem is where are they located or do they come by certain conditions." Peter said wondering about these objects.

"My guess, they have their own unique abilities that reacts to certain situations. To be honest I have never encounter such powerful objects, might be more dangerous then keyblades themselves." Mickey Stated about this experience. Bugs and Peter look at Mickey confused by his statement.

"Eh, are they that dangerous Micks?" Bugs asked for his friend to clarify.

"Well, if I'm going to be frank. The Keyblade is suppose to be the ultimate weapon, yet in years of wielding the keyblade. We have recently encounter some very... I don't know what to describe them. There's this rumor of guys in red suits always appearing at random throughout history. Even for keyblade wielders of light and darkness they appear dangerous. With these keys, my magic and keyblade are reacting towards it's power like it's trembling in fear. Almost like it knows that these objects are meant to destroy them. I don't know what the other wielders are doing, but the whole light vs darkness has started to get complicated. It's like something is meant to happen, changes we're suppose to expect but remain ignorant." Mickey said trying to convince himself everything is okay. But lately that hasn't been the case with what been happening. Bugs grew concern for his friend, knowing he's always trying to cheer people up, yet this instance shows their are some thing that bother him.

Out from behind they notice a police car driving in, specifically Sheriff Buford T Justice has arrived. This force the three to put some crude disguise of some cowboy hat, sun glasses, and fake long white mustache. When Buford got out he march towards the Choke and Puke, no doubt making some quick stop for chow. Worst from behind Pete, Bluto, Bing, Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Tom the Cat and Sizer have arrive with their heartless horde at their command.

"Why didn't you do this when we were in Traverse Town?" Sizer asked annoyed by Bing.

"Girls have stronger bladders then boys. Besides I didn't have to go back then, so you boys wait for me." She rush in running for her life and crashing on some tables in the process, "I'm okay!" Some of the guys facepalm at her incompetents more then them.

"How did this bimbo join our gang, though I'll admit she's a good looker I'll say." Daffy said to the guys.

"Well, it's complicated. Though I agree with you daff, she's practically any man's type." Bluto agreed with Daffy. Pete look away thinking of someone when mentioning girls like that, he won't admit it to these guys, but he has someone in mind or more reserve to some special someone someday. The irony though when Pete look away he glance at Mickey, Bugs and Peter who are in their weird disguises. Pete grinned and walk towards them, making the three sweat under Pete's gaze.

"Why, hello gentlemen." Pete greeted.

"Hello young citizen." Mickey tried to act like some older senior, unfortunately his voice makes that difficult.

"All alone by yourselves?" Daffy and Tom join Pete realizing who those three are under that ridiculous disguise.

"Yep, our guide is kinda busy trying to get some grub. Though we're suppose to be somewhere else by now." Bugs said in his old man voice.

"Really then you don't if we... check something." Pete, Daffy and Tom rip the fake mustache from Mickey, Bugs and Peter shouting, "HA!" then explosion went off as the trio fell back with soot on their upper body. The Black Trans Am started up as the trio jump in the back as Frog manage to start the car with Bandit heading out jumping in. In the commotion of their escape, Bluto and Porky watch them fly off in high speeds.

"I say we accomplish our goal hey porky?" Bluto said grinning.

"Why didn't you take them now Mr. Bluto, Sir?" Porky asked knowing his strength.

"Because my chubby friend, they are scattered throughout this road, we need them together if we're to succeed. Besides taking in their numbers, Gandalf is not with them. Meaning we need to allow them to regroup then capture them together." Bluto explained, having commanded the heartless to stay without attacking wasn't easy when sensing a keyblade wielder very close.

"That and it's funny for those three to fail." Bluto laugh getting his comrades together and Buford ready to leave with stomach full.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Chase scene**

In the rush to escape, Frog ended up driving Bandit's car. Which had all the boys worried for their dear life, no sooner they encounter some construction sight in progress, she made a hard turn trying to find another path. The Unfortunate part is Sheriff Justice manage to catch up, now forcing them to turn back and find other ways around. As they drove through the town avoiding as much damage as possible, the heartless arrive behind the sheriff with Pete and Daffy chasing behind with angry expressions.

"You will pay for this!" Both shouted, as people panic at the sight of monsters appearing forcing people to run or hide from them. Frog manage to keep her cool while driving this fast while the others held on for dear life. In their chase Frog lead them through the town with Smokey right on their tail as well. Ironic he's suppose to enforce the law when he's actually helping them catch the Bandit.

"We have to lose these suckers." Bugs shouted, taking his advise Frog lead them towards some people trying to haul some concrete load on the random truck. Seeing this the boys began to cower just as Frog slide and sped off another direction. Unfortunate for the others. Buford ram towards the site taking the roof off with them surviving the experience. At the same time Pete and others could stop in time as many Large Body's and Soldiers slam into the concrete load with Pete, Daffy, Tom, Bluto, and Bing slamming hard. Porky manage to stay safe able to slow down, yet the only blood spot is Bing leaving some human size print on the concrete.

"Daddy the top came off." Junior pointed out.

"No Sh#$." Pissed at the Bandit, Buford went back chasing once more trying to catch them. Pete summoned what heartless to call upon, and sliding off in pursuit of the Black Trans AM. With them they manage to lose Sheriff Justice in their chase, but is soon pursuit once more as they try to escape him, and his righteous fury.

"That is one determine policeman." Peter comment on these events.

"Your right about that, say we better switch places." Bandit suggested wanting his seat back.

"Don't do that now!" Mickey shouted worry for their safety and others. But they were unsuccessful as they had to remain where they seated, as they came from another turn some group of people driving together for someone's funeral almost hit them as they drove past too quickly. Frog manage to past them without crashing, they are radio by those same people of keeping Sheriff Justice busy while they made slow driving easy for Bandit to escape. Sheriff Justice went to complete stop seeing so many people gathered for this funeral. Both he and Junior place their hats on their chest in respect for this deceased individual.

"Sure had a lot of friends." Junior said.

"If they had cremated him, I would have been kicking the bandit's moon by now." Sheriff Justice grumbled enough for Junior to hear him. Once the cars are gone, The Sheriff got back in and drove in high speed once more.

"Hold my hat!" Junior did has he's told.

"Daddy my hat flew off." He said in surprise.

"I hope your head was in it!" Sheriff Shouted once more. Little ahead from Justice the Bandit and company are holding on for dear life as Frog made some twist and turns even Bandit couldn't help but feel nervous. The unfortunate part is they been on one road path without any splits or other pathways, no doubt the Sheriff will find them easily. As they kept on driving the gang eventually had to hold on for dear life when Frog decided to drive through some bushes. This lead to some football game as they made sure no one got hurt leading to them back on the road once more. Not far behind Sheriff Justice manage to catch up but lost sight once more.

"Hey daddy there's a football game, can we watch it." Junior asked, "You can stay, I'm going back." Junior is then force out of their police car as Junior held on for dear life.

-0-0-0-

**Pit Stop - Meeting**

Finally able to relax everyone involve Bandit, Snowman, Bugs, Mickey, Peter, Marcy, Drake and Jerry are relaxing for quick moments as they had to drive once more later.

"Alright Fred here's our stop." Snowman said carrying his dog down, and help Marcy down to stretch her legs.

"Aw, aren't you cute." Carrie and Marcy started to hang out since most of their friends are guys, as for the guys some are eating their small meals practically starving for sometime.

"And who this cute little bundle of joy?" Carrie asked.

"He's drake, our pet for now. I think he belong to someone but got separated from his owner." Marcy explained, Carrie held on to Drake petting him as he laid comfortable in her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe you'll find them someday Drake." Carrie and Marcy had some girl talk while Bandit and Snowman have their private chat about what is happening. From what Snowman said, it appears that Droopy, Mario and Pac-man are going to try and distract the police force with something big, although they don't know what they had to be done.

"Alright, we're getting going. If some of you want to trade places now the time." Bandit told everyone.

"I'll go with Snowman, I had enough fun for today." Peter said walking towards Snowman's truck.

"I don't mind, I want to chat some more with Carrie." Marcy said as she headed towards Bandit car with Drake following behind.

"Hey, Nice arse." Snowman joked at Frog, as everyone started to head towards their rides. This time with Bandit, Carrie, Mickey, Bugs, Marcy, and Drake in the Black Trans AM, and Snowman, Peter and Jerry on the Truck. Unfortunately Snowman has some trouble as he has to get Fred back in his truck. Which leaves them on some detour.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Road Block**

_This is sheriff Buford T Justice of Texas, I'm in high speed of an Black Trans AM, he's all mine, so stay out of the way! _

"This is Sargent of Highway Patrol, did you say your a sheriff?"

_That's a big ten four! This is Sheriff Buford T Justice of Texas!_

"Texas, you realize your out of your jurisdiction?"

_I know that, but I'm in high speed pursuit, don't you hear good._

_But Daddy-_

_Shut up one Sh%$ at a time!_

"I'll inform you we have the situation under control, we been informed ahead of time by police department of this bandit. We have 8 Police Cars on standby blocking their path ten four." The chef hang up, true to his words they do have many police cars on standby waiting for the bandit to arrive. Far back is Vehicon Trooper hiding in the shadows waiting for his targets to arrive. This time will be ready for them as they are no doubt try to escape them.

As the Black Trans Am arrives, Bandit had to slam the breaks to halt seeing this many policemen ready for him. In his mind he had never seen this many police cars and people trying to capture him, in fact this was be first of them gathering eight people to capture him. That alone is a jarring since you can't exactly say how they had this many on the ready.

"You ready Frog?" Bandit asked and she replied, "I was born ready." With that they held on for dear life, as Bandit drove around them catching the smokey's off guard, but as they tried to chase him, two police cars accidently rammed into their partners forcing them off the edge where their some lake stream. Four of them gave chase as the Vehicon trooper saw them make their escape.

"Is this what Peter meant by too much excitement for one day?" She asked out loud by accident.

"Well it could be worse, those black monsters could be chasing us. But that's the last thing we need with these guys." Bandit told them trying to focus on their escape. Bandit then went towards the lake being careful where he drove while speeding by without slowing down. As he did, two Smokey's followed behind to try and catch him, only for one to end up in deeper water forcing the car to shut down. The other didn't make this mistake and tried to catch them. The other two speed on ahead trying to catch the bandit, as they were determining his next destination. But bandit stop and rode up quickly before the police to regroup. Bandit appeared behind with the two short distance away forcing them to turn back.

The Bandit then drove the other way playing the game of cat and mouse. Some of the passengers had to hang on for their dear lives, as they had to still escape three more smokey's. As the two gave chase finally able to turn around and chase them. Bandit had other ideas, he went complete stop as the two Smokey's didn't stop in time as Bandit went in reverse in time to see another Smokey on their tail. In the last second he spin fast enough for the Smokey to past by in split second unable to respond in time slide slamming into his fellow police officers forcing the three stuck together as Bandit escape.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." Vehicon said concluding his observation, slowly driving behind them to give chase before deciding it's next move.

Far back Sheriff Justice manage to catch in record time, but had to make some twist and turns or at least find out where he went from one location to another. As they make their stop Junior held on to his hat making sure it didn't fall off. Although that itself is more hinderance then anything, taking his sunglass off and staring at Junior. He drop his arms as Buford walk towards these people taking the police car out.

"Excuse me gentlemen, do you happen to see a Black Trans AM driving through here?" Sheriff Justice asked.

"Yep, he cause this the Bandit, ain't he something." He said to the Sheriff. The two then got into deep discussion just as Pete and his pals are arriving.

"Well we should be in no time, they went through this path." Bluto said using some device on hand. But unaware of the people and workers, everyone force themselves back as Bluto and his company drove past when one of the Large Body tore off Buford's car door off.

"What was that?" Pete wondered.

"Don't worry just focus on our prize." Daffy assured.

"I saw that you son of B$%#, you did that on purpose. Your going way into your grave, I got the evidence." Buford to Junior to take the car door in their car then shouted, "I'm gonna barbeque your ass in molasses!" As he walk back towards his police car he saw Junior holding on their police door, telling him to back it backseat he comment, "There's no way... no way you could have come from my loins, first thing I'm going to do when get back is punch your momma in the mouth."

-0-0-0-

**Pit Stop - Snowman**

"How much farther until we reach our destination?" Peter asked.

"Hmm, probably some miles left. We have some time left, but we're running out of them with our pace. But We're going to need some gas if we're going to make it." Snowman said to Peter.

"Another pit stop?" Peter asked once more while petting Fred laying on him.

"Not one you can enter, though I like to talk to my wife about how I'm doing. I know she's not happy with this, but I want to say few things like this bet and all. But Bo's my friend, hesitate at first before starting. Yet I couldn't leave him to doing something crazy without someone helping out." Snowman said about their circumstance.

"If it makes you feel any better, your a good friend and husband. I'm sure Waynette will understand." Peter gave some confronting words as Jerry agreed with Peter.

"Thanks Peter." As they soon come towards their pit stop, Snowman got off to pay his gas money while allowing Fred to come along inside. Peter and Jerry decided to stay since they are okay for now. As they stayed Peter talk with Jerry even if it was one sided conversation that he knew Jerry will understand and reply back.

"Must be strange with everything that's happening, I mean for most of our adventure we usually stay on one world for at least weeks. This feels like one of those adventures you would stay for at least 1 day almost. Still glad Bo and Cledus allow us to come along, even if it's a pain in the butt. Though these Keys... I get this feeling their going to effect our adventures." Peter express his feeling to Jerry, who replied with his hand signs. It's taking him some time to understand Jerry, but Peter is able to with good observation and listening skills needed for his mute friend.

More of less what Jerry would be if he had his own voice. Is his encouraging speech that would help Peter see the brighter things in life. That and he also expresses some of his concerns about this adventures, and admits he ahs seen dark things happen in his life. Jerry even says about being a cartoon meant for others to have fun or enjoyment, but is force to face realities of dark and depressing moments that can't always be avoided. Some however Jerry says in some anger with people willing to bring harm or misery towards other people. That and being one unordinary mouse that not average doesn't help making friends who are real mouse. Then says to always look at the bright side of thing and don't let everything bother you for nothing is under your control, except yourself.

"Yeah I know… it's just not easy. I mean this adventure has brought out the best in me and others. Traverse Town even seems like a nice world from our last place, I just wonder if there be some world me, Marcy and Simon can live on our own." Peter confess to Jerry, who knows about what he's saying and understands their feelings. But also knows that they can't be by themselves without someone to watch them. If only he can say something with words maybe they will stay together. But that's only being hopeful.

Snowman soon arrive with some blackeye and bruise face from some brawl, "Cledus!" Peter said loudly at his friend's hurt state.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine in just one moment." Snowman said grinning as he drove over some bikes that belong to some people. Peter and Jerry didn't question why he did that, just kept silent until they were further away from the location.

-0-0-0-

**Pit Stop - Black Trans AM**

With the Bandit and passengers, they took their own pit stop. Bandit and Frog took some alone time which everyone respected since they heard the two chat almost romantically. So everyone went about making sure the Black Trans AM is in sight, Bugs and Mickey decided to practice their fighting techniques since they haven't been able to train sometime. Marcy and Drake are having some alone time relaxing and enjoying the forest, sometime later Marcy wanted to explore as the two look in the sighting around them.

"Say Mick, how are you holding?" Bugs asked curiously.

"Okay I guess, though I'm now worry for Minnie and others. Even your friends since Bluto showed up." Mickey admitted, Bluto had been more troublesome then others since he what you considered prime bully material, someone looking down on everyone and beating people for no reason. When He and Pete become partner to even friends, it was even more trouble since the two together have achieve some minor villain schemes. Most involve gaining fame, power or riches, rarely have they tried anything higher since they acknowledge their own weakness, mostly Pete since he's more like some sidekick lackey then Bluto.

"Yeah, but we have to remember our friends have been tougher spots. I mean the worse was when our golden days become ancient history once people wanted something different." Bugs mention their times back then, even if they are still remembered their new image doesn't exactly express their old way life style in their respective cartoons.

"At least we have each other, can't image what happen if we didn't work together these days. Though I wish the whole gang is back together, I miss them even if they are doing bad things." Mickey felt the same when Bugs mention some of their friend/rival/enemies. In honestly it wasn't as heated as now, some decided to live peaceful lives even without their cartoon careers, others however had harder times to adjust to their new life style. Everyone hang out for sometime until Bo and Carrie came back from their private time and sat in their Black Trans Am. After short time Bandit shouted for everyone to get back in, heading out once more towards the highway where they will have to quicken their pace to finish this bet.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Highway**

With the finish line in sight, everyone rush toward their destination. More like many of them ride along while Bandit and Snowman work their way through, when hearing of Droopy's plan of distracting the Smokey's it sounded insane. Yet already 30 minutes going past their speed limit not one Smokey appeared.

"Man when your friend says their have their attention, I didn't think they mean that way. Of course I gotta say having you two along is actually comforting." Bandit confidently said to Bugs and Mickey.

"Yeah with us along nothing is going to stand in our way." Bugs will be soon eating those words as some fireball came towards them, right behind Bandit missing it's mark. When looking back Bugs and Mickey saw floating heartless chasing them in high speed with Fire, Blizzard, Lightning, and cure spells at the ready.

"Oh no, they here?!" Mickey said scared for his friends.

"Dog gone it, they just don't know when to stop. Hang on, I'll show them some moves." Bandit then put the gas peddle at high speed. The Heartless Red N, Blue R, Yellow O, and Green R gave chase as their masters have commanded them to hunt them down. Farther back behind the heartless horde, Vehicon Trooper notice the heartless trying to kill his targets.

"Heartless scum of darkness, prepare for extermination." Vehicon Trooper then started to fire using some hidden turrets and fired from behind. Further up some of them heard some sort of gun fired. Mickey and Bugs aren't too familiar with Blaster fire since many world's they visit are more likely backwater planets. But they can't forget those time they had heard of them. It's sometime scary to think people are willing to invent weapons that does more harm then actually helping everyone. In some degree, science has become a means for building armies made of weapons instead of finding ways to preserve life. Rather that is by choice or opinion doesn't matter once the results are made.

"Who the heck is that?" Frog asked in shock, Bandit couldn't help but have this sinking feeling this one police car will give them more trouble then all of them combine. The Heartless didn't even last as they could have, but being some of the weaker types factors in this short lived fight. Vehicon Trooper plans on keeping his cover, but would have to take them somewhere hidden from public eye now exposing some of his true nature. With civilians trying to avoid this car and monsters, this left only it and the Black Trans AM where Bandit will have to give his all.

As he rode with high speed, Vehicon kept following behind easy to track them. The only problem would be how to stop them without damaging their ride, the reports from the energy came back and his superiors demand he hunt them down and bring them back for experimentations. Apparently the energy signature revealed a power beyond what they understand, even the small energy spike of 1-10 percent is more powerful then 50 supernova's combine. They had to recheck their results and it kept getting higher and higher with same energy of 1-10 percent power. It was like this power keep growing in seconds without stopping yet still maintain energy spikes of some double A Battery. Orders are now to bring them back at all cost even if cover is blown, while following this order the Vehicon wanted to capture them while in disguise. But wasn't sure how without blowing them up.

Bandit had to put some moves on this strange policeman, but couldn't find ways to escape him since there on the highway. The only way he'll escape is if he had some different roadway instead of this highway. Mickey and Bugs didn't do anything because of how crazy these rides have been, sometime Bugs would say yipe to one hard turn or twist that nearly crash them. The Vehicon would fire shots surrounding the Black Trans AM, but wouldn't dare try and destroy it. Bo can only feel thankful that Snowman is farther up since he didn't want him involve in this fight. With little time they had left Bandit had to lose this guy somehow before he can meet with his friends again.

Just as he was trying to lose this policeman, Droopy came in with Mario on top throwing fireballs at Vehicon Trooper defending their friends. Vehicon Trooper force himself back as Bandit drove fasting then pick up his radio.

"Hound Dog is that you?"

_Yes sir, we came back in time for you to finish your bet_

"What about those Smokey's? Are they still around?"

_No worries, I have called some favors for them. They are busy handling something for now._

"That's a big Ten Four." He hung up and focus on the road.

"Wait, we'll stay and fight that monster. You go on ahead and we'll catch up." Mickey told Bandit, screeching to sudden stop Bandit allowed Bugs and Mickey to get out and to help Droopy and their friends. The Black Trans Am roared as Bandit step on the peddle to get them away from the situation. As they escape, Droopy had slide his car close to Mickey and Bugs who are on guard in case he does something.

"You will not stop me and our armies." Vehicon said to them.

"Who is we?" Mario asked with Pac-man getting ready to fight. Suddenly the Vehicon decided he had enough and change into his true form. In appearance this Trooper has some similar body structure to many Vehicon Troopers, only different is body structure for police form giving some appearance of police lights with knuckle brass on it's fingers when punching, but still maintains some Vehicon traits. Mario, Pac-man, Bugs and Mickey's jaw drop at the appearance realize they might have pick a wrong fight. Mickey notice some symbol on it's chest realizing what this being belongs to and what species.

"Your a Decepticon?!" Mickey shouted in surprise.

"Indeed, and knowing this you must be taken in and exterminated." Vehicon activating it's blaster on it's right arm.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Preparing for Boss Battle**

**Decepticon sub-army(Vehicons/Police Class):**

Threat Level: Brown - C

Strength: Great

Abilities: Transformation

Offense: Too High

Defense: Too High

Weakness: Average

Description: Vehicon Trooper(Police Class) is one of the few types of decepticons that appear on worlds for their vehicle disguises. They usually are undercover along with the other Vehicons. This type has greater authority due to connection from police force. Gaining many information from many places by hacking without notice or preform operations that is unseen.

**Boss Battle Engage**

**Ready **

**FIGHT! **

Vehicon made his first move and change his arm firing at the group while Droopy drove back to avoid damaging his car. As the group scattered all of them had to think about how to defeat this foe. Truth be told many big opponents happens to be one on one fights as boss battles in video game terms. However this one is no average boss, in fact with this Vehicon known it will send reinforcements to his comrades. Making it worse as they will be unprepared to handle more then one vehicon trooper. Bugs and Mickey have heard of them ready for war on other beings throughout certain planets. They had to avoid them since they have no way of fighting evenly due to size and power. Mickey would feel more confident if he had other keyblade guardians on his side. But the fact these guys could send in more of their comrades at any given moment did not bold well.

Mario had thrown some fire balls at the Vehicon, trying to keep his distance and make close combat by jumping high and punching the Vehicon chest or head. Each attempt resulted in some landed strike, but not enough to damage this foe. Pac-man went throwing cherry fruits at the Vehicon resulting in some damage to it's body. But now more pissed off changing to hands as the Vehicon tried to punch Pac-man and Mario. Each punch is enough to destroy the concrete on the road, Mickey then came from behind using his stop spell to freeze Vehicon to stillness. This allowed Bugs and Mickey to try and attack with furious strikes. Mickey would use his sword techniques to finish this foe, while Bugs hammered away to try and defeat it.

Once the magic wore off, Vehicon felt some scratches on the body. But only scratches on it's skin into of internal damage, this had resulted the vehicon to strike back with greater force. Mickey knew they had to bring out some heavy artillery or else they be dead. Bugs did great distraction by using his AMCE items to his advantage, one of them happen to be Stick-Me-Pack which is basically throwing some glue like cubes using a Slingshot at the Vehicon Trooper. This had some effect as the Vehicon Trooper couldn't withstand their onslaught with many stick stuff attach to it's body. Giving some of them a chance to fight back, Pac-man made some noise to get everyone's attention telling Mario and others to get back. Mario's eyes widen knowing what's happening, next jump back along with everyone following his lead. Pac-man then throw a power pellet on the ground then change into his original form, taking a bite changing his size twice as big as Vehicon Trooper. With no way to stop this attack, his body change into blue as Pac-man made on "MUNCH" destroying it's body and all.

"Yikes, I feel sorry for the guy." Bugs sincerely said about what Pac-man did, if this was the other way around, none of them would entertain that thought.

"We better get going, the time limit is almost up." Droopy said to everyone.

"What are we waiting for let's go." Mickey shouted, as everyone soon went back towards Droopy Car and drove off to catch up with everyone about to finish this bet.

-0-0-0-

**Road Trip - Final Stretch**

As Bandit and Snowman are trying to finish this race. They encounter only small forces of policemen that appeared along the way, which is ironic since Droopy most likely took care of them, with many busy dealing with his friends he has distracting the Smokey's. As such things have gotten chaotic as they progress towards the finish line. Farther behind Buford T Justice has manage to catch up if only his car would stop falling apart on him. Behind Bandit and Snowman are only few Smokey's of at least 12 with more trying to create road blocks. The Policemen are using whatever resources they have still trying to contain two different situations beyond their control.

While trying to make it towards their destination, Bandit realize the mess is beyond what they imagine and can't do anything about their situation.

"Snowman, I don't like this as much as you. But we have to call it quits."

_Whoa negatory, are you crazy?! When you said we're doing a job, we'll do it?!_

"It's me they want, they don't know anything about Snowman."

_Oh they don't, well I'll tell you what we're going to do haha. You just move on over good buddy, cause the Snowman is coming through._

_And we'll be following behind you Snowman._

When hearing Droopy's voice, Droopy came in from another road way placing him in front. Mickey, Bugs, Mario and Pac-man jump onto Snowman's truck standing on top of his load. Curious and wanting to help, Peter climb out through the Window and assured Snowman he'll be alright. Focus on their goal, Snowman took the lead ready to show the Smokey's the dynamic duo of Bandit and Snowman.

"Everyone grab these two ropes and hold tightly." Bugs told everyone, before meeting with everyone Droopy inform them of some twist and turns ahead. Getting some ideas, Bugs wanted everyone to hold both thin wires with gloves on to hold this load from tilting over on sharp turns. As they progress towards the main entrance, about 10 Police cars are located. Snowman made his sharp turn which then have Mickey, Bugs, Mario, Pac-man, and Peter grab the right side while Snowman turned left as they turned.

Snowman then rammed through their blockade, forcing many police officers to scattered as Snowman drove through with Bandit right behind. As they drove, everyone that knew of their bet had cheered for their achievement. Snowman had more twist and turns he has to encounter, but they were much easier to get by thanks to Bugs, Mickey, Mario, Pac-man, and Peter working together. As they traveled, they soon reached what appeared as some dirt track finishing their race. When they made through, everyone got out knowing the police are right behind ready to collect their bet money.

"Nice work Bandit, just about 40 minutes ahead of time." Big Enos said to them.

"Hot dang we made it ahead of time." Bandit said in surprise.

"We're in trouble." Snowman had to remind Bo of their situation. As they talk, everyone else got off taking some breather despite most of their trip being a race against the clock.

"Well we made it." Mickey said trying to relax himself after their experience.

"So now what?" Before anyone could say anything, something glowed in Small Enos pockets, it soon shot out and went towards the group surprising them from this unexpected event. Before anyone knew what happen, the glow became some blink everyone did not expect as Bandit was taking another bet double or nothing. As they drove off in secret the police force did not realize they miss their target as they escape unnoticed.

As Bandit, Snowman, and Frog rode off from the back. Buford manage to catch up just in time to not realize they are next to him. The gang stop to see what is happening, as Buford goes into his rage mode.

_Sheriff um Buford T Justice over?_

"Who there?"

_This is Bandit Darville talking_

"Where are you som Bi#$%!"

_Before I tell you where I am, there's just one thing I have to say. You must be part coon Dog, I have been chase by the best of them. You make them, son you make them all look like running in slow motion. I just wanna say that._

"Well thank you Mister Bandit, and as the pursuer. May I say your the damnedest pursue, I have ever pursued. Now the mutual Bulls#$ is over, where are you som Bi*%^?"

_I'm right down at the bottom of the hill. I'm six-foot-eight, in a cowboy outfit, I got a little pygmy standing beside me dressed like me. You can't miss me ten-four._

Buford did as he said, looking downward for Bandit. But Bo has some change of heart and change his statement.

_Wait a minute. Scratch that. Hold it. I can't lie to you sheriff, your too good of an man for that, look over your left shoulder._

And just as he did, Buford could only say "OoF"

_We're on our way to Boston for clam chowder bye bye._

As they sped off, Carrie said some words towards Junior as they make their escape. But just as they are escaping Snowman had some words he wanted off his chest.

"Think we'll see them again?" Snowman asked.

"Nah, even if we did it's alright. We'll always have our adventures remembered, although I can say I have some autographs from Mickey and Bugs Bunny on paper that's something." Bandit said smiling as they enjoy their next adventure. Even if they are separated, the gang knew they'll be alright, as the day is losing light they sailed out in the highway for more challenges ahead in life.

-0-0-0-

**Traverse Town - District Six**

Back at Traverse Town, Mew had relocated itself on another world. Lost and confuse by this environment, Mew tried to figure out where its location. But had to hide sometimes because of so many people. Mew then flew through some alleyways trying to not be spotted, scared and sly from so many people. It's powers are weaken from this trip, unable to know or how to find home once more.

"Check this area." Hearing voices, Mew hide behind some cans from being spotted. The One Force troopers are searching the Sixth District area who any mercenaries they might encounter.

"Still nothing, I thought we would have some action by now." One said in blue and white armor.

"Yeah well, they wanted this done right. Supposedly their is some hidden amongst these people, but we start attacking or questioning people and we could be in serious trouble. The top guys want this done delicately, right now we're waiting for reinforcements of the force warriors." The guy in red and white armor said to his partner.

"Man I feel sorry for anyone facing them, they say their powers in the force is very powerful. I heard stories of their powers, scary stuff." The Blue and white armor replied, Mew carefully left having no interest in their conversation and escape through invisibility.

Mew kept on searching around taking some interest in this world. Nobody notice Mew's own whereabouts as it explore the world trying to return towards home.

-0-0-0-

**Springfield - Six days later**

As Dagger had been stranded for sometime, he gathered some information the location and this town. The more he learned the more he had to think how to escape, since he'll probably be stuck for sometime. Destroying this town would yield no benefit for him or his return to Delta Force. As he gathered intel, he wondered why he's located on this random world. The obvious answer had something to do with what that Kid done to relocate him on this world somehow. His only guess is some power they have not realize has transported them to two locations. Dagger can assume because of this mysterious power it can set off without warning or controlled. In any case he'll have to figure out what his next move is and where to find help or make enough noise to establish his location.

In either case, finding himself trap on some backwater planet is not good. The only real solution would be to find some space shuttle available for space travel, the problem is security and how to navigate from this world to Delta Force. The first part already seemed easy since these people have proven to be very dumb in their average lives. Already witness some of these people behavior and can say how they are too dumb to process their surroundings. This in mind, Dagger wants to take these people out by blowing the Power Plant sky high. And the guy he'll need for this is already with his family.

Homer Simpson along with his family Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie who are exploring some shopping mall like any other day. Bart seems to cause trouble when he feels like it, Homer does some stuff for his own fun, Marge and Lisa are the only ones hanging out at some table with Maggie doing her own thing.

"It's been awhile since we spend time together." Marge said talking to Lisa.

"Yeah I know, been running around trying to keep up with school work and music class." Lisa said.

"Glad your having fun, I sometimes get worried for your safety." Marge said and explained, "Lately there is some reports about some strings of murders and robberies. They couldn't find any finger prints expect that everyone is killed by some knife or something." Marge express her concerns as this been going on day and night without warning.

"I heard, they say these strings of attacks are random. No pattern, no cause or reason. It's like this guy taking some enjoyment in killing people, he doesn't even take their money just what he considered convenient." Lisa said upset about these strings of attacks.

"I don't know if this attacker is man or woman, but the police are saying it could be someone we haven't seen before." Marge and Lisa talk some more about other things and chat about life. Dagger is walking towards them in his new disguise with average T-shirt and pants making himself plain and boring to public eye. Carrying a backpack that has some stuff necessary for his next move. He even work on his personality for his time here. His cover up is some random idiot who walks around exploring the world and wanting to see many sights while taking pictures of anything awesome. It took time, but remembering his training he finally manage to make his fake persona into his real personality. When approaching Lisa, Marge and Maggie he took snap shots of them using his camera including posing himself on them with dumb expressions.

"Can I help you young man?" Marge asked somewhat disturb by his action.

"Sorry ma'am, but I had to take these photos. I mean this is so cool dude, this town of ah... what it's called again, Fall field, Winter Field, Summer Field?" Dagger kept making random picks with lack of intelligence for his persona.

"It's spring field Mister..."

"Buck, Buck McLuck at your service. And I do say your very beautiful for both of your ages." Buck/Dagger said to them and move towards Maggie.

"Someday when your grown up you'll be beautiful as well, but your still cute despite this." He said then peck her cheek, Maggie blush at someone showing this amount of affection.

"That's my daughter Maggie, this is Lisa, and I'm Marge. What brings you here Buck?" Marge asked somewhat being friendly despite his behavior.

"I'm just checking the world dudes. In fact I have many picture on my website. But I can only carry about 200 pics. which is like, what?!" Dagger made some comments and acted strange by some standards. But considering what type of people he's dealing with Dagger knew being dumb is better for his chances of escape or figuring out some stuff.

"Hey, your that transfer kid who's been skipping school haven't you?" Lisa accusingly said to Buck.

"Why yes, in fact I hang out with some guy name Bart who's been showing me around." While 6 days is not enough for an cover, who Dagger this was easy since these people lack proper intelligences.

"BUCK!" Shouted Bart who rush over giving some weird handshake to Buck who return the gesture with joy.

"You know him?" Lisa question Bart.

"Yeah, we been hanging out since he transferred five days ago." Bart explained their meeting and how they been together like long lost buddies. In truth Dagger had went towards the police station and used some tech he had in hand to rewire some information as cover up and changes to make false rumors and pictures for himself. Took sometime, but worth the effort once he finished. That and if caught the cops are too stupid to figure out like amateur.

"Hey honey, I see you met Buck." Homer soon joined their conversation.

"You know him?" Marge asked the same to her husband.

"Oh sure, been here for five days and he's every man's best son." Homer proudly said as Buck offered some donuts from his backpack.

"Hey I thought I'm your best son dad?" Bart said sadden by his father words.

"Now son, let's not pick favorites. He just happen to be smarter then you." Homer explained.

"Eh, fair enough." Bart replied.

After sometime Buck/Dagger had convince them to join along as they made some pictures and enjoyed themselves most of the day. For 3 hours they went all over Springfield having fun and being dumb as they wreck some places. As they traveled their town, Homer is asked to explore his work place. Not against the idea, they traveled towards the power plant where Homer showed Dagger the place and everything he does at work. But as they explored Homer's work place as Dagger took pictures, Mr. Burns watches from the sidelines gazing at Dagger with knives of hatred.

"Do you see that, he's here the destroyer." Mr. Burns said to his assistant Smithers.

"You mean that kid you see in your dreams." Smithers asked knowing the answer.

"YES HIM! I had these nightmares for 6 days now, I can't get it out from driving me crazy. That boy is meant to destroy us and bring ruin to everything I have work for many years. But with this, I will destroy him and become this town hero for profit." Mr. Burns said while laughing, little does he know the very item is exactly what Peter and company have been gathering. The difference is some red object is stuck like blood mutation pulse in desire. It has sense Dagger's presence through it's unknown ability and now wants freedom through Dagger's grasp. But because of Mr. Burn's own weakness for greed, lust for power, and others many people have in their weakness. The key is using Mr. Burns for it's personal gain while similar to Angel Key, it's power is being corrupted by some mutation on itself.

Back with Homer and family, they get called to officer along with their friend Buck who joins them. Unsure what is happening and why Mr. Burns calls them, they walk into his office, only for some cage drop on top trapping everyone inside.

"Hey, this is zoo. We're more like chimpanzee's meant to change society for monkeys." Homer said.

"I'm not in a mood for your tom foolery Homer." Mr. Burns said walking towards them with Smithers.

"What's the meaning of this Burns? We haven't done anything to you?" Bart said angrily.

"Oh it's not what you done, it's more so what you brought with you. I expected you lot to cause us problems before, but what you brought needs to be killed immediately, once he's dead I will become this town's hero and -?!" Mr. Burns realize that their guest is not among, before he can asked, two small daggers thrown at them. Somehow Mr. Burns survives, but Smithers chokes on his blood as he slowly is fading from life.

"SMITHERS!" He shouted with fear and worry for someone else instead of himself, then he catch two more Daggers thrown as him, just as he did they exploded on his face. Without recovery or small break. Mr. Burns felt himself being thrown towards the broken window where some stuff is located outside his windows. This allowed Mr. Bruns intruder to sneak attack. Without realizing his situation he'll have to fight for survive for him and everything around him.

**Mission: Eliminate all threats, retrieve the key**

**Target: Charles Montgomery Burns**

**Crimes: Interfering with Empire affairs, attacking their military personal, holding Delta Force artifacts, and opposing their might**

**Extermination begins**

**KILL THEM!**

Dagger rush throwing his cover away for this fight. Mr. Burns recovered thanks to his latest battle suit he installed just in case. He tried to punch Dagger, but is slow in his attack as Dagger threw some punches and kicks. Then started his blade strikes on Mr. Burns joints where most likely his weakness is located. But after almost being crushed by Mr. Burns slamming fist. Dagger jump back and saw he did nothing to hurt his opponent.

"Nice try monster, but I came prepared for this battle." Taking aim he shoot some lasers on his wrist. Avoiding his attacks, Dagger had to think of some strategy to get around this protective battle suit. As Mr. Burn tried to kill Dagger, he accidently cut loose the Simpson's cage when avoiding his laser.

"Come on, we have to help Buck." Marge said as everyone work together to defeat Mr. Burns. Bart used his slingshot to blind Mr. Burns with some pebbles, Lisa grab some books as Marge threw them at Burns. Homer meanwhile ate some donuts along with Maggie since she's an baby after all.

"Would you cut it out, your fighting the wrong guy." Burns tries to tell them, but then Dagger threw more daggers with explosives. This forced Burns to block whatever damage came his way. But didn't count for the hole created underneath, without any way to counterattack burns falls down unable to stop them. Once that was over, everyone gathered together towards Dagger who threw his persona for now.

"What the heck was that about?" Marge asked now suspicious of Dagger's activities.

"Sorry ma'am, but Mr. Burns is accuse of theft, scamming and other crimes against the united states government. I'm agent Biggs, collecting evidence for his heinous crimes he committed for years." Dagger is now playing his backup persona, one he doesn't mind using for these occasions. In truth Burns only crime he committed is trying to kill him and other things, which is half-truth since he's planning to become Agent of his own special forces from his empire.

"Eh, good luck with that. Mr. Burns always covers his tracks." Bart said not caring about what's happening.

"No need, I just need to search his belongings. More so his room, then I'm off." Before they could asked more, Burn flew up using jetpacks on his legs.

"Your going nowhere monster." But before he could do anything, his suit power down, Maggie found some remote control, and understood it's for Burn's battle suit. Still having some affection for Dagger, she did what was necessary for his survival.

"Thank you." Dagger genuinely said to Maggie, "Now if you excuse me, I have to search this manor." Once out, everyone took some moment to relax since that was some crazy experience.

"Hey guys, didn't seemed suspicious. Like he's after something other then Burns own file?" Lisa asked showing concerns about what happen.

"Lisa, you know Burns has done some things, I wouldn't be surprise that he kills that kid. I feel sorry for him, he'll probably just die off on some stranded island by himself talking to coconuts for his life. I'm going to rest, would you look after Maggie for me kids." Marge asked as she sat with Homer who is still after Donuts. Bart went out to explore the manor for his own mischief. Lisa though had some worried thoughts about this and what is happening. Choosing to follow Dagger, she held Maggie in her arms since their mother asked them, and tried to find Dagger in one of Mr. Burn rooms.

Remembering what Dagger said, Lisa went towards Brun's bedroom to see what he's searching. Knowing Burn's manor, Lisa reach towards his room only too discovered something... disturbing. His room is torn apart, like some beast came in and destroyed his bedroom, the only thing at the center remained un-touch is the key with small red on it. Lisa and Maggie gazed in wonder, almost like it's their most prize possession.

"So that's it." surprised, both Lisa and Maggie turned to see Dagger calmly walking towards the key.

"I now understand what brought me here." Suddenly something shook the bedroom as Burns with emergency power blasted his way on the other side away from Dagger, Lisa and Maggie.

"Your not going to take that from me." Burns said with blood red eyes and growls like some wild beast in rabies. Maggie still held on to Burn's remote control and turn off his emergency power. Falling flat without any way to move from this heavy wait around his body. Burns could only look and twitch as he stared at the two and Dagger.

"Little girl, turn on my suit. You have to stop him from taking that key." Burns said in desperation.

"After trying to kill us, you expect us to help you?!" Lisa shouted in anger.

"You don't understand, that boy is not what he says. He's here to destroy this world and all others into burning flames of hell. If he gets that key, everything and everyone will be dead once he has that key." Burns warns trying to convince them of his innocents. But by now, Dagger has grab the key and held it's power in his grasp.

"Unfortunate for you Burns, you just made things easy for fated days being fulfilled." Dagger said tightly holding on to the key, Once he held on an enormous amount of energy flew out from Burns Manor and started to surround the world in seconds. Lisa and Maggie look scared as something was about to happen, but then Dagger held them since they unknowingly help him, he figure they should survive what is about to happen.

"Sorry about this, but you should have pick your friends wisely." He said as soon everything fell about, then darkness consume them.

* * *

**Bible Topics:**

**Subject: Process of Healing**

_This is the big one, me personally I call the second step. This is because as I begin to learn more about the bible and teachings through Jesus and fellow Christ around me even on video. I start to understand two first steps towards faith. The First is repentance for our sins, God has and always will love each and everyone of us the same, he wants us to repent in our current mess up life and problems. Because in truth our sins we carry reveal who we are and have failed to follow God. So there is no hiding from him cause he already knows. _

_To asked for Forgiveness, to forgive ourselves and to forgive others are the most important steps towards Christ. It wants shows God's love for us as we show love towards others even to those you despise the most. However once that is complete, our next step is process of healing. This has lead to many of us falling trap toward Repetitive sin, and sins we fall back towards after forgiveness. Do you know there are some out there that believe once they repent they are forgive of all sins including future ones, afterwards they repeat these sins and act like nothing happen? _

_That's not how Christ should live, I know this because it's my most hardest sins to avoid. The repetitive sin is the worst cause it makes us do the same thing over and over again. This is because in order to be Christ we have to be molded and change of our attitudes, habits and life style towards people and ourselves. Folks I say this because it's the most difficult obstacle anyone can have. Because it take always our ability to live how God wants us to live. _

_Which is why in order to change, we need God to change us personally in our minds, hearts, body, soul and will towards him. This is what Process of Healing is all about, it's only after this can we be servants towards God and have joy in our hearts to help others and show our faith in God through faithfulness. I know this is tricky, cause it tends to be something you enjoy as secret sin. You have this moment of Proud for yourselves and think you finally have done something right. But in reality God does not have people who are proud, he has followers that are humble and willing to serve God and listen to him with faith. _

_You know that saying "We do the same thing over and over again and expect something to change" That saying is most true. Cause we sometimes do this and think something will change. Sad truth is we have to be willing to change and humble ourselves to change our lives. The Question remains, will you allow God to change you or will you remain the same. _

_If you want to ask question about these or discussion about Bible topics, review on this story and I can talk about them in private through Private Messages or PM. Thank you for listening and God bless you. _

* * *

**Must say this is most fun I had in sometime. That's right folks the Decepticons are joining the party, this time in greater numbers with more sub-groups more dangerous as the first or last group. Just to be clear Vehicons are considered one of the few weaker sub-army in Decepticons, as that would be made clear through the story. And their will be more added along with many surprises later. Know that any of these enemies can appear at random, while some like Heartless and Primids are more so very common since they will appear by requirements. **

**Also to some who question on how many people will be involve. It's the matter of where the story is currently at and events, meaning for what is to come depends on how many characters are involve. Most will be cartoons and Video game characters that don't age or are beings that exist outside of reality. This is because when involving characters that don't age, there has to be some ground rules as to why. So for the most part, despite the heroes having these many people, it's more unrealistic of me not to have that many or more villains on their opposing side. Which is why people like Pete will have the ability to have his own personal army like the heartless to aid them. And anyone who knows about Kingdom Hearts understands that the heartless always follows those with strong desire for power or is powerful. **

**Finally after doing this chapter, I won't be doing Smokey and the Bandit 2, unless said other wise that's a no. If any of you are curious on the whole heartless being destroyed by other people, it's because how the series worked. First the series says only the keyblade can destroy them, yet they can still be destroyed by people regardless if they had keyblades or not. Another is when Sora fought them using his wooden stick, Beast became stronger then Sora(If magic wasn't included) making him able to defeat the heartless. Since in the game Beast had the ability to destroy these creatures they didn't reappear until revisited location. To some degree Heartless can be destroyed, just not properly killed. So in these cases, Heartless are more likely sent somewhere else or won't be around sometime. **

**Character Profile:**

**Droopy Dog **\- In golden day, Droopy is one of the few rare cartoons that wouldn't be associated with other characters that this day still live as legacies. Droopy belong to an group called MGM(Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Studio), in that time Droopy can be a stand alone character of his own right. Though now he went off on his own making small appearance every now and then. These days he can be seen working as some pet or guard dog for some people or just making a living for himself. Since he doesn't speak much and is willing to go along with people. Droopy can also have some sense of moral compass as he can be determine to do what's right without being asked. More times then not he acts as supporter to this group coming in with some resources he has gathered over the years. Some of which are his he earned over time.

**Daffy Duck **\- Once an buddy to Bugs Bunny in the latter days, soon turn to bitter enemies. In his golden days Daffy Duck would be portrayed as some crazy Duck who annoys anyone when in his sights or path. In fact sometimes he would be considered as someone, who would bring the crazy out of anybody he encounters. Over time he would become more greedy in his pursuits in money and fame. This sometimes leads to his rival/friend Bugs in conflict with each other. Some of his cartoons portray him as some hero with Porky Pig, most infamous is his identity known as Duck Dodgers in the 24th in a half Century. Over time however he and many others grew apart, now he would work in Pete and Bluto schemes in getting rich with wealth and power for their own selfish desires. Daffy would be leader of his own group as dark counterpart to Bugs being represented as leader or co-leader.

**Porky Pig **\- While a good person at heart, Porky Pig can be short tempered for anger if pushed beyond his limits. This is because some of his friends have tendency to annoy him like his fellow Looney Tune buddies and cartoons alike. It's not to be mean, but more so because they are made this way and recorded as such. In the Golden Days Porky Pig has shown he works with Daffy Duck as his loyal sidekick in almost every cartoon together. In some cases they are opposing sides base on the cartoon episode or other means. In fact they were once mortal enemies in couple episodes, that being Porky Pig would play the Hunter and Daffy as his target. These days when Daffy Duck is on his own, he tends to bring him along because despite what Daffy may say about himself, his trusted sidekick has shown to help when needed.

**Tom the Cat **\- Once rival/friend to Jerry the Mouse, in the golden days they would have many funny episodes of them playing cat and mouse in different scenarios. After sometime they went their separate ways living their life style their own way. Tom one day formed a community with his fellow cartoon cats that are both good and bad to catch their prey and eat them, calling themselves Cats Society. This is due to some having experience in many past failures when dealing with prey cartoons with very high intelligence for their size. As result Tom eventually would team up with Pete and others in their schemes. While they are the most unorthodox group, the Cat society has been underestimated, mostly by people such as humans since in many case they are seen as animals not intelligent beings.

**Vehicon Trooper(Police Class) **\- An Unknown individual with no real name or identity except for being a Police Class Vehicon Trooper. One of the many types of enforcers among the Decepticon Army, Vehicon Troopers are the more common types in their ranks divided by different sub-groups with roles they need to fulfill. This one happens to be one of those class types that enforces the laws on planets. While as Police Class, they also form another job known as Scouts. They take on vehicle forms of law enforcers, where they can infiltrate and store important data about the world and it's inner workings. This class is able to help it's fellow Vehicons to infiltrate and spy on the unknown populace of their activities. Vehicons main purpose within the decepticon ranks is to form different special ops groups that hide in plain sight and gather intel for sabotage from within without being caught. Among the Vehicon Army are different ranks in their group called Trooper, Commander, and General. Each functioning as some form of rank in different fields.

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 58 - May 17th**

**Main Cast:**

**Smokey and the Bandit: **The Bandit(Bo Darville), Frog(Carrie), Snowman(Cledus Snow), Smokey(Sheriff Buford T. Justice), and Junior Justice

**Protagonist: **Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Jerry the Mouse, Mario, Pac-man, Drake(Eevee), Marcy(Marceline), Peter Cree

**Antagonist: **Vehicon Trooper(Police Class), Pete, Bluto, Bing, Mercenary Sizer, Daffy Duck, Tom the Cat

**Supporter/Neutral: **Porky Pig

**Now on to the next world, what it will be is anyone's guess except for the author. Stay tune as we go back with Witches, Slippers, and Tornados Oh my in "Land of OZ"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, now we're heating things up. With new enemies almost on every concern, some familar baddies will appear. Bluto, Pete and gang will take more active role thanks to them started to gather together. And the Mercenaries will make more active moves against the Protagonist, reaching this arc's climaxs pretty soon. This time things are going to get really dicy as more then one side will take active roles for different goals and desires for themselves. I knew what I was getting into when making this story, which is why I don't expect many reviews at this point. But I do appreicate those who read this story and selected as your favorite/follower. **

**As for what to expect, well express your imagination. Cause if you believe the story will function the same as series I used for crossovers. Half of that is right, other half is me being more creative. That and if they happen to have more Protagonist/Antagonist, know that both sides will be equally balance or favor one side. One of the key problems of story telling is always forcing the idea of heroes always winning, as much as we enjoy those moments, they don't really matter if everything they do is cheap. Which is why for those stilling reading, your very strong for enduring these types of tragic heroes and dark story telling. Just don't get carried away by watching many horror genre that gets... disturbing.**

**Also for any story that shows Dagger on certain worlds, prepare for pain and hardships that will come from his interactions. Being part of the main antagonist groups will have dark times ahead. This is to balance out the good and bad that will happen, some of you wanted this kind of story telling. Just know if your favorite series is involve with Dagger around, don't expect good endings. He along with others will make things worse for personal gain, or ridiculous reasons. **

**P.S. If any of you are curious about how wide these crossovers will be, that depends on the locations/universe/series. If there is anything with complicated story or elements added, don't expect them anytime soon. Even series with unfinished stories such as RWBY, My Hero Academia or others with unfinished plots, I won't do them unless certain scenarios allows those series to be visited. Of course that would go against some stories with more creative minds in play. So if your not bothered by that, I will do them at any given moment. **

**Previous Chapter:**

**Protagonist: **Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Jerry the Mouse, Drake(Eevee), Mario, Pac-Man, Marcy(Marceline), Droopy the Dog, Peter Cree

**Antagonist: **Vehicon Trooper(Police Class), Mercenary Sizer, Bluto, Pete, Daffy Duck and Tom the Cat

**Supporter/Neutral: **Porky Pig

**Day 58 - May 17th **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Adventure Time, Mickey and Friends, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Pokémon, Super Mario Bros, Pac-man, Wizard of OZ or anything except OC's. **

* * *

**Message for everyone afraid of the Coronavirus.**

**When you use all your resources, all your able hands, everything that was at your disposal.**

**You should pray first before using your resources, able hand and everything at your disposal.**

**When you pray to God for your troubles, he will be listening.**

**When you are in storms impossible to overcome, he will be standing in the storm. **

**The Coronavirus is part of this world, and God will provide your needs if you come to him first. **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bible Topics:**

**Subject: Everlasting Life**

_This I can say who's Christian life is for Heaven will have everlasting life. Now getting there is one thing, obeying God's command is another. This is because having everlasting life is to focus on what God commands us in our daily lives. This being we have to focus on what God wants not what we desire. Since we live in world of Sin, our lives are constant struggle by sin. We have harder time aiming for Heaven, and yes Christian have this much trouble as everyone else. When you reach a certain point that you say no to every temptation towards sin, then you will be targeted by Satan and his demons. _

_To live everlasting Life, God is necessary. Accepting Jesus came to Earth, died for your sins, and rose again is one you must start to understand. Fearing God is also same step to greater wisdom from God. In Jesus times from Mathew, Mark, and Luke when Jesus spoke I am the way, the truth and the life. He literally meant those words, but for those who are willing to follow him shall have everlasting life. Now if you want proof, I will say look up these scriptures in the bible, I still have long ways to read the bible and study the words. But that doesn't mean I won't share the good news. _

_Aiming for Heaven is not always going to be easy, this week and next we are told about the Coronavirus. And here we are staying indoors and keeping ourselves safe until it pass or find a cure. Now I won't say to disregard your health, but if God says I need you to go out and do something for me, know that commonsense never matters to God. He can do whatever he wants and yet shows great mercy and grace on our everyday sinful lives. God is the creator of all things, if we don't trust in him then we are helpless and will always fail in our lives. Without him we will fail every time, and what we are created for by God cannot be fulfilled. _

_We say everyday about ourselves and humanity we are great and mighty, complicated and strong, we say many things about ourselves. And you know what your doing now? Hiding, cowering, afraid of one virus that has you scared. Because you know deep down we're all weak, and nothing we can do will change that, when our lives end and die to face our judgement without God, you will have nothing except the treasures of this life that will be made as smoke. Cause God's treasure is something we don't always comprehend, only through God, faith and believe in Jesus can we be saved. God is an unchanging God, he never runs out nor has change since yesterday and many days from past, present and future. If you do what is command from God, follow the Holy Spirit, and put your trust in him, there is little to nothing more greater then God. _

_Prayer is one of the essentials to seeking God, reading the bible is the same. Without these two how can you know what your doing is for God and not for yourself? If you don't believe in everlasting life, then you won't believe what will be considered everlasting death. _

* * *

_Marceline(POV): Our last world came very quickly in and out without understanding what was happening. I can say I enjoyed the company with Snowman who was father figure and Bandit who be someone's fun loving uncle. For this world it brought back some childhood memories even if it's scary. One of them being about castles, princess, and dragons. Though this world had it's own charm, something not many can appreciate. Yet as we travel these worlds, the dangers started to increase. It was almost terrifying how easy we get caught up in many adventures yet still forget our lives can end just in one snap. One thing remained the same, our troubles of traveling many worlds never ceased to end. It was like when you feel this could be your home, you leave it behind for another world. I sometimes wonder if we'll be able to find Simon again, I worried if he's somewhere we can't find or Simon is... _

**Traveler's Journey**

**Arc 1: Join the Team**

**Chapter 7: Cartoons, Monsters, and Keys, Oh My**

_Dreamscape_

_In the dream, you can see fields of grass with birds flying and many animals actually getting along instead of fighting or killing for prey. Among the animals are the sheep all together in harmony. These sheep then fast focus on two sheep sitting together as elders of their herd lead by their shepherd. Until something happen resulting their shepherd leaving them, as the sheep went on their own. Soon the sheep of many or few turned to goats, these goats then went separated ways as animals of all kind started to react in most violent ways. Then the sheep and goats spread to stars above gathered by one field of grass on another separated from each other. On these fields of grass had certain wells. Each well glowed bright as blue skies above, then from nowhere these sheep are watch by one sheep well disguise as wolf searching for it's prey. This wolf then took interest of the well, slowly walking towards these well it started to pull something from the bottom. A glowing rock that purified the waters for cleanness, but in this rock as some mold in red like blood dried by some force. The wolf took interest and stole this rock, once this the well shook and break apart causing the fields to dry as deserts and many sheep killed by wolves or taken for their own use. The wolf then ran taking his prize with either sheep and goat scattered into the stars as many more fields of grass screamed in fear with violent winds of this treacherous act. _

-0-0-0-

**Delta Force Base - Medical Bay/couple days later**

Suddenly awaken by this dream, Dagger stood up sweating but keep his mouth shut, but had widen eyes from the experience.

"What the heavens was that?!" Dagger asked himself, never had such experience before hand.

"Hey your awake." Blade said sitting next to him with huge grin on her face.

"What you smiling about?" Dagger question Blade.

"Nothing except your promotion to special forces." When she said that, Dagger's eyes widen in shock confused by this revelation.

"They saw you had what they are looking for called Devil Keys, that item had one of the many fragments you'll be searching for sometime. But that also means you been promoted to special forces and will be sent off to your very first mission. Congratulations little bro." She hug Dagger while giving a head nuggy on Dagger who tried to free himself, only to realize his strength is exhausted.

"You'll probably be here for a bit, but in the mean time you have to assign your team very soon. Your being deployed to Traverse Town, and they expect many things from you. I have to admit your better then I given credit, see ya later Diggs." Blade aid giving Dagger some nickname, then went off assign to her new mission on the field. Soon two people from the medical bay check on him, in honesty this room is not usually filled or has any patients to help. This is because there are soldiers/marines who die without anybody around or save them from injury. That along with their pride to always be stronger the others is what leads to death tolls from millions to trillion almost at one time. Dagger's dream is to gain his own special forces, what his team will be named he'll tell once he gathers two other people. The required team consist of 3 members to have special force teams, the high amount of members goes to 12 members. First he has some things he has to take care, one of them is about some prisoners as his gut feeling is telling him.

-0-0-0-

**Atlanta - Pete and gang**

Back with Pete, they finally manage to catch up thanks to word spreading about Bandit's destination. But now had to rest as they lost track of where the others are located. Daffy would complain about everyone's fault regardless of the situation as Porky Pig tried to show support. Tom the Cat just relax having nothing going on, Bing tried to get the Beedrills to listen, but realize they left wanting to part ways for the wilderness where they won't be found by anyone.

"Do you locate their signal?" Pete asked curious if long distance from another world will work with these trackers.

"Yep Just the way I can locate them. According to this Sizer has not only to track them, but is actually in one of their pockets. We'll be able to catch up once we find them, and have Blaster deal with these fools." Bluto said grinning.

"Well this would go much smoother if you had help us, I get we're the grunts in your gang, but you should help us as well. I mean you practically allowed them to escape, that's a low blow Bluto." While Pete has no say since he has made mistakes as well, Bluto has always the arrogance higher then most base on his strength. Always saying the grunts should do the small things instead of him trying to solve every problem for them.

"Not necessary, I want that wizard for myself. Which is why I don't plan on them being captured just yet, but I will bring the Mercenaries since they are still useful for my deal. Blaster may have the skills, but she underestimates my intelligence." Bluto explained which didn't make things better in Pete's eyes.

"Whatever, let's go." Pete said frowning at Bluto wanting to punch him just once, but knows the results. Once everyone gathered together, Pete created a portal that lead to another world where the others are located.

-0-0-0-

**Wicked Witches Castle - Throne Room**

The Wicked Witch of the West came back in fury. She had those Ruby slippers in her grasp, but couldn't get them because of some fairy and Dorothy unknown powers of falling houses from the sky. Around the castle is some unusual group that arrive sometime ago, orcs to be precise as they had came here by some powerful dark lord, apparently he's after something and gaining power from the shadows. Making deals with powerful magic users is ideal for this Dark Lord, since he's still in hiding and hasn't plan on making any strikes yet.

But with some help the Dark Lord will rise once more and bring destruction in his wake. But first he'll have to take care of some problems first, one of them already being taken care of if all goes as planned. The Wicked Witch has the orcs scattered around the land as her main enforcers, until she gains her ruby slippers she won't make any moves as of yet. When she arrived she express her frustrations, wanting to take those Ruby Slipper for herself, but knew how powerless she is against the fairy.

"Curses those goody-goody good witch of the North. If only I had came sooner I would have those Slippers to myself and have all the power needed to rule these lands. There must be some way to get them without her interference." Wicked Witch said to herself.

"Perhaps you need some assistance." Someone said as Z9 now appearing as some random creature similar to vampires. He had some cloak covering his body except the head with pale skin and blood red eyes with sharp fangs. He now calls himself, Vampire Charles Duke of the North.

"Who does enter my castle uninvited." She demanded Z9.

"No one in particular, just a comrade seeking the good witch of the North's destruction. I am Vampire Charles Duke of the North, here to assist in your conquest. I only ask in return is to give me small land for my future kingdom." Z9 said trying to sound genuine in his offer as he wanted this witch to serve his purpose.

"And why should I believe you?" The Wicked Witch is no fool, she has been trying to take over Land of Oz for sometime. Now she has her opportunity by gaining the Ruby Slippers.

"Simple, I have powerful monsters of my own." With one snap, Z9 summoned one creature through the window too small for it's size. This creature is known as Corrupted Quartzes monsters, all are Jasper gems turned into monsters. There are other types similar to Quartzes but with different forms and monstrous abilities. Z9 had the Jasper monster keep watch on locations Peter and company are located with some intel sources describing their locations. This allowed Z9 time to gather resources of thousands of corrupted Gems under his command. While he won't tell where he found them, he more so will say he's been searching around. What's his plans are unknown only his schemes involve causing war and violence for his own pleasures.

"What manner of creature is this thing?!" Wicked Witched shouted in alarm, since never has she seen this monsters before or heard of them, "Your one of those world travelers are you? That whole thing with you living in the North is all an hoax isn't it? Now tell me the truth or I will curse you with one of my powerful magic spells that cannot be undone." She warned, Z9 have to give some credit. This witch must have encounter some unknown people and place two-two together to discover his lie. Not many are willing to believer other planets exist filled with life. This witch is obviously one of those exceptions.

"Your clever I give you that, but not powerful if you believe your magic is strong against me." Z9 told the Witch, Z9's own bravery or arrogance continues to rise some question as to how much fighting has he done in his life or powers he fought against.

"Although I can say you will need my assistance, since my own enemies will join with this Dorothy right? She will eventually gather powerful allies, and she will be protected by people of these land and those outside of this world. So rather you like it or not, I can aid you in this endeavor." Z9 bluntly said to the Wicked Witch.

"Very well, but if you double-cross me. Don't think you and your powers will save you, I get what I always want, and nobody will stand in my way for greater power." She then laugh as her voice can be heard outside the castle walls in the dark woods.

**Opening Sequence**

_A tornado appeared in black, gray and white._

_Inside a small house floated higher and higher with someone inside. _

_Around the Tornado is some woman on her bicycle slowly turning into some witch on her broom laughing._

_As the Tornado stop, the house fell changing into different colors with Emerald letters appearing._

_Soon long fields of flowers and grass spread with golden brick road at the center, added with some city on the background._

**Land of OZ**

-0-0-0-

**New World - Fields of Corn**

With mickey and Company, everyone groan and slowly crawled up. Unable to process what happen they soon realize they had been teleported to another world again without warning. As they took their surroundings they realize that Droopy is with them this time.

"Well that figures." Is all Droopy could say about his situation.

"I have to admit, didn't think we be teleported to another world so quickly." Mickey said annoyed by their sudden jump from world to another.

"Might as well get used to the idea, I bet only Gandalf knows what happening." Bugs replied having some ideas about these items.

"Hmm, I rather jump on top of Goombas into of world jumping without warning." Mario comment with Pac-man agreeing by nodding.

"Still at least we have another key." Peter said holding the object on hand, then place it in his pockets.

"Gosh I wonder where we traveled this time." Mickey said expressing everyone's thoughts. Down further away from them, Dorothy is following the yellow brick road with Toto beside her. As they traveled, the two came across some people sitting in the middle of the Brick road.

"Oh I hope they aren't trouble Toto, we already came this far, can't turn back." Dorothy said more to herself then anyone. Soon Mickey and Company spotted Dorothy walking towards them.

"Hello, are you friends or other kind?" Dorothy didn't what to asked since she's new to these lands.

"What kind of question is that?" Marcy couldn't help but commit.

"Sorry, you see I'm trying to get back home, but I have to see the wizard of OZ. The munchkins, told me to follow the yellow Brick Road." As Dorothy explained her situation, some heartless started to form. Some are called Powerwild, Bouncywild, Sniperwild, Wild Shaman, and Cheery Ape. Each trying to catch Dorothy driven by dark forces of this world. When Dorothy told the others how she wanted to keep Toto safe, but then is drag in her house from a twister, she somehow ended in this world. Mickey and others could guess that some worlds have been connect to another world, just never realize how much closer they are to these worlds. Just as Dorothy explained her situation, they saw heartless appearing behind her.

"Heartless!" Mickey shouted as everyone is familiar with fighting these things.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Preparing for Battle Phase**

**Heartless Type: Powerwild(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - E

Strength: Average

Abilities: Wild scratch

Offense: Average

Defense: Average

Weakness: Everything

Description: Acts like a monkey, but attacks like crazy. This heartless is born for nature and will act with more animalistic nature then normal.

**Heartless Type: Bouncywild(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - E

Strength: Average

Abilities: Slingshot

Offense: Average

Defense: Average

Weakness: Everything

Description: While many of this type attack using hands and feet, this one attacks with sniper shots.

**Heartless Type: Sniperwild(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - B

Strength: High

Abilities: Sniper

Offense: High

Defense: High

Weakness: Everything

Description: If you defeat it once, you will have to fight another in pairs. With every defeat this one will continue to attack everyone and everything with constant attacks without break.

**Heartless Type: Wild Shaman(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - B

Strength: Average

Abilities: Summons

Offense: Weak

Defense: High

Weakness: Close Combat

Description: This one can lead many to battle and resummons them if taken out. Give it any chance or breathing room and many more will appear.

**Heartless Type: Cheery Ape(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - B

Strength: Average

Abilities: None

Offense: Low

Defense: Low

Weakness: Magic

Description: If any holidays came, this one would be your friend/enemy since it enjoys candy canes.

**Preparing for battle**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

"Dorothy get behind us." Mickey called out as he charge at the heartless with reckless bravery. Bugs with his mallet went swinging bashing some of the heartless in almost baseball or golfing fashion. Mario used some of his new techniques to fight off against the heartless with Pac-man using some his cherry bombs to disperse the creatures. Jerry rode on time of Drake as the two work together to bash the heartless around, Droopy didn't need to do much as he pulled out his cowboy pistol and shot them dead through their foreheads. Marcy and Peter work together as Bugs gave them some small batons for their size, swinging them like small wooden sticks or fake swords.

"I know I'm repeating myself when I ask, do these guys ever quit or give up?" Peter and Marcy have asked this before and had some mix answers.

"More so they just don't know how to give up. That and they couldn't resist the darkness they sense in these worlds." Mickey explained.

"Less talking more smashing." Mario shouted already handling the harder bunch of Powerwild heartless with certain ease. They tried to surround him only for them to be beaten with one punch or two from Mario's strikes. Although their much tougher to defeat as they are actually giving some struggle to their battles. The Powerwild have been giving Mario some trouble as their animalistic nature is more unique in their current forms then other times. You could even argued that these are what heartless behavior if they were natural beast. Mario would twist and turn with discipline stance twisting his body to fight these heartless.

The Sniperwild are being shot down by Droopy who is very accurate in his shots. Surprising enough he is able to make each shot leaving one on their foreheads as each sniperwild appears. Mickey and Bugs tried to approach the Wild shaman but keeps gaining reinforcements that gave them trouble. The two knew this one would be trouble if left alone too long so they had to finish it quickly. Sometimes they used some combo attacks to try and finish the heartless to reach their main target. Pac-man is dealing with the Bouncywild with some difficulty as these heartless are more interest in playing, running and shooting slingshots at him from one place to another. Drake and Jerry help him out since Drake is able to keep up and manage to destroy the monsters.

Out of everyone Peter and Marcy are only dealing with one heartless known as Cherry Ape. While this one shouldn't be fought alone some tend to forget that Peter is stronger then appear to superhuman strength. Though it comes and goes from now to later, Marcy had gotten used to the idea of fighting monsters. It was actually amazing seeing two children with different backgrounds, and stories driven from home to fighting for their survive as now average fighters.

"You know, I been thinking. How come these guys are disappearing like they normally would in our previous adventures?" Bugs asked.

"The heartless usually don't take this long to defeat these monsters, yet now they are more in numbers and more dangerous if fighting alone. I fear the other keyblade wielders are experiencing the same problems." Mickey said expressing his concerns. Everyone then formed up being used to these fights by now, even those who just joined the group.

Once everyone gathered together the heartless charge at them, everyone prepared for their attack when something or someone came in banishing the heartless in one strike or two. The battle went really quick without anyone realizing what happen. But some of them recognize his clothes and realize who appeared to help.

"That ought to teach you not to mess with a lady." He spoke knocking the heartless around one after another. Then to finish them off he punch them so hard that many flew in packs of 10. With them destroyed, he turned to face the group and smiled, "Did you guys miss me." He asked them.

"POPEYE!" Some shouted and ran to hug the sailor.

"The gang is almost together with new friends of course." Bugs said as Droopy comment, "Thank you Bugs."

Everyone that didn't run towards Popeye including Dorothy who is being polite. Walk towards the group curious about this reunion, "Can I guess that this is Popeye from your group." Marcy asked not wanting to interrupt their moment, but had to ask some questions.

"Yep, although with this many people I wouldn't be surprise if we encounter the others some point." Mickey said almost happy to see everyone together with new faces.

"I don't mean to interrupt this happy reunion, but what exactly are those awful creatures?" Dorothy wondered, some have explained what those monsters are and in turn explain to Popeye what Dorothy situation and why she is following the yellow brick road.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll get you there safe and sound if you allow us." Popeye assured Dorothy who already feels safe around Popeye.

"Why of course I will, you kept me and Toto safe, I have no reason not to invite everyone with me. I have no idea what dangers are ahead, but if it means I can return home and see Aunt EM again. I have to face many dangers, though if I had help it would be appreciated.

"Don't worry, we're help you get to Emerald City and you will be home before saying, wishy washy." Marcy told Dorothy happy to know she will have company on this trip.

"I'm sure that be sometime before we reach Emerald city." Dorothy extend her arm as Popeye grab hold with his arm and the others did the same, when everyone is together in two or three rows, they sang.

"To OZ?"

"To OZ!"

_We're off to see the wizard, _

_The wonderful wizard of OZ._

_We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz, _

_If ever a Wiz there was. _

_If ever Oh ever a Wiz there was,_

_The Wonderful of OZ is one becoz, becoz, becoz, becoz, becoz, becoz,_

_Becoz of the wonderful things he does._

_We're off to see the Wizard,_

_The wonderful wizard of OZ._

-0-0-0-

**Land of OZ - Four way Corn field paths**

As they traveled, the group of 11 people have arrived at what is considered the hard part. For every adventure or journey towards a destinations even from past or future has to face the unanswered or hardest question in unfamiliar territory, direction. Mankind's worst enemy to ever hit our times since beginning of everything. When the group manage to reach this point, they are completely stump. Dorothy is told to follow the yellow brick road towards Emerald city. Unfortunately they never mention this four-way path leading to some asking, "Now what?" Which is an reasonable question.

"Are you sure they never mention which way Dorothy?" Peter asked trying to make sense of their suppose direction.

"That's what they said, though I think they forgot about this small section." Dorothy told everyone.

"I believe that, But which way should we follow?" Mario asked.

"Heads or tails?" Bugs suggested, everyone look towards Bugs at his idea, "Eh everyone is a critic."

"Of course you can go this way." Someone said, everyone look only to find one scarecrow by himself pointing one direction.

"Does anyone notice that scarecrow was there?" Marcy said creep out about the scarecrow's position.

"Don't be silly, it's just a scarecrow." Dorothy assure.

"Of course you can go towards that way." Someone said again, this time the scarecrow pointed towards another direction.

"Okay that was suspicious." Mickey said noticing the scarecrow's new position.

"Have anyone here ever encounter some living scarecrows from Kansas?" Peter asked Dorothy who replied, "Don't be silly, Scarecrows don't talk or move."

"But of course you guys can go both ways." The Scarecrow actually move with both arms pointing opposite directions. This had many shock or surprise at the scarecrow's action.

"Why you did say something didn't you?" Dorothy asked, the scarecrow shook his head yes and no. Before more can be question some portal opened up from one of the pathways. From the portal of darkness came Bluto, Pete, Daffy Duck, porky Pig, Tom the Cat, and Bing as the portal closed behind them.

"Well if it isn't my pal Popeye. So good for you to join us." Bluto grinned madly at Popeye.

"Bluto, I should have known you would be coming after us. It was you working for those Mercenaries." Popeye accused Bluto.

"That's right sailor, but since the plan has change since your group scattered, we want every one of you send to those guys for high price. Course you can tell us where Gandalf is we might let you off the hook." Pete said trying to make some deal.

"Fat chance Pete, we're not going to hand our friends over to anyone." Mickey declared with his keyblade pointed at Pete.

"Ah does that little pipsqueak feel so tough with that keyblade of yours. I hear many are turned to darkness these days, ain't no threat if your power is used for dark purposes." Pete said grinning at them. He's not wrong in saying about Keyblade Wielders, there has been battles on certain worlds involving Guardian-Seeker War raging on. While it's not officially a keyblade war that would cause all worlds to destruction, this Guardian-Seeker War is more so secretive since the world order has to be protected. The Seekers usually have heartless break the world order as the Seekers want their involvement less known, but still follow with their plans of conquest.

Sometimes Mickey worries when it comes to Keyblade Wielders getting involve by this conflict. Many have cross towards different side for reasons one of another. But the conflict has you wonder who's side your really on. Before Mickey thought about the keyblade, Popeye went charging at Bluto as the two charge and slammed fisted against each other, forcing themselves back by small shockwave from colliding fists.

"I see your strong as ever Popeye." Bluto comment, Popeye stood tall as he brought his right arm out, "Bring it."

**Bluto vs Popeye**

**Round 1 **

**Fight!**

The two charge once more as Bluto swung his fist at Popeye with all his might, Popeye did the same as their fist slammed into each other's face, would have knock some teeth out from impact. After punching each other few times everyone took cover as they felt the wind blow back against them. Bluto and Popeye kept on going punching each other's fists, chest and head as they fought. Bluto had enough and grab popeye by the throat and toss him towards one cornfield making him plow the corn and some reason turned into some food stand selling corn for 50 cents.

Popeye got up seeing Bluto charging at him like some elephant stampede. Popeye had to think fast picking up some dirt and throwing at Bluto making him blind, then tripped on his foot rolling in some ball as Popeye punch him all the way up, and down crashing at the center of the yellow brick roads. Everyone stood back far away from their fight, some knowing this will end with many destroyed property. As Bluto got back up shaking his daze off, he growled in anger then smash the ground lifting some ground underneath like some bolder. Then throw at Popeye, seeing this Popeye brought his arm back then punched with all his might against this bolder. This is what Bluto wanted and charge head first towards Popeye ready to punch him back, but Popeye knew this and actually allow Bluto to throw his punch only to miss by inches as Popeye grab his arm and toss him overhead.

Charging once more Popeye throw some punches at Bluto's chin, chest and even one towards his eye making Bluto see red, white and blue rings with stars appearing. Having enough Bluto punch Popeye back, forcing him sliding on the ground one more with another food stand for corn this time 2 dollars pre corn. Once back on the yellow brick road, Popeye saw Bluto is charging at him with some rock bigger then his arm. Seeing this Popeye pick one brick and threw towards the rock smashing it to pieces. Not stopping Bluto charge once more only for Popeye to bring his strongest punch knocking Bluto way up high and flew towards who knows where. From afar you can hear him shouting the famous goofy holler until he crash landing with rumbling sounds from afar with one word from Bluto, "Ouch" in some groan.

Pete, Tom the Cat, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig had their jaws drop touching the ground, and then recovered enough for Pete to say, "You know what, perhaps we should get some help for this." Pete said opening another portal for them to retreat before the others knew they left.

"Boy what powerful lungs they have." The Scarecrow comment, making some stare at him.

"Don't you see they are punching each others block off?" Bugs asked.

"I wouldn't know, I'm only made of straw, no brain." The Scarecrow sadly said.

"Oh, sorry didn't know." Bugs apologized.

"Wow, this is some dangerous world I have ever seen. But you were magnificent Popeye." Dorothy complimented.

"Ah shucks, it was nothing. That wind bag needed to cool some steams." Popeye said chucking to himself.

"So where are you folks headed to anyways." The Scarecrow asked.

"We're off to see the wizard of OZ. I need his help to bring me back home." Dorothy said to the Scarecrow.

"You think he can give someone like me a brain?" The Scarecrow wondered.

"It might be possible. We're going to see the Wizard since Dorothy needs some help along the way." Peter said with everyone agreeing to his statement.

"Then do you mind if I tag along." No one oppose the idea as the Scarecrow jump for joy.

"Gosh, I never had this many friends before, it just seemed like a dream." Dorothy cheerfully said.

"Don't worry, it's not a dream." Droopy told Dorothy.

"Then shall we be off." Everyone agree and held arm to arm singing the same song as they had before. With many adventure ahead, they will take some time before arriving their destination.

-0-0-0-

**Entrance to Forest - Bluto**

"This is just great, I might as well wait for the others to arrive, since I somehow am flung towards here. Pete maybe cowardly at times, but loyal to those he works regardless of their abuse is almost admirable if it wasn't tragic." Grumbling to himself, Bluto brush off some dust and dirt he had on his body. By incredible luck Bluto has himself a house to live in, an old one that hasn't been used for sometime. Before Bluto could investigate some portal of light glowed behind him, taking cover using the large trees. Seven individuals with different color armor with different shapes and sizes walk out. Once they gathered with the portal closing behind, their appearance may have seemed human.

Now without their armor they show their true forms, one having black tight suit with gold trims around his arms with no sleeves yet has long pants reaching above his feet. The individual is actually a blue dragon having claws on his hands and feet, his tail has few spikes at the end and two sets of wings fold on his back. An small snout with sharp teeth covered under his mouth, slit purple eyes. His name is Flame, sent on his journey to find himself since he has some troubles as young keyblade wielder. What's actually surprising is his ability to stand on two legs, while not uncommon it's always been walking on all fours. Though that might change when he gets older, he's still a young rookie working his way through life. The keyblade Flame wields is called Eternal Flame, symbolizing his strong ties towards fire. His keyblade as some circle like flame spikes on the end, and the handle as three spike flames almost like some pitch fork end in flame designs.

The second companion is from a species called Kineceleran, a very fast race always on the rush. However thanks to some training by the keyblade masters, she has actually learn self-control but in ways that doesn't always put her on rush. She has blue skin like many others almost a dinosaur like appearance for some idea, but had some orbs on her feet since young age, her three fingers are more like claws along with her blue-black tail and helmet on her head. Her name is Krista, once living on her planet with her kind only to be separated by heartless that attack their home. When gaining the powers of the keyblade, she went to defend her home but couldn't save everyone. Now well trained, she has learn to think and plan her attacks, but still has problems because of her species causing some jittery movements on her legs. Krista wears short sleeveless shirt showing some belly, and long pants. Her keyblade is known as Triber, an digital like keyblade able to change form by use of computer data install on her kyeblade. It's appearance has five teeth on it's end, small green neon lines around the keyblade, the handle has one guard underneath the hand. It's colored gray by daytime and glows blue with green neon lines on it.

Next companion species are known as Sangheili, once among their kind had lost themselves after the Sangheili were exploring unknown space. Many have died, leaving only 200 remain, the kyeblade wielders found them and offered protection for many years. Some have chosen to be keyblade wielders, while others remain with their new home. Sangehili are known for their tradition as honorable warriors, most times when keyblade chosen wielders are males. The Sangheili gladly accepted the honor, however it was also tradition for females to stay behind and watch their young. But as time went by many chosen wielders have gone accustom to these new changes. The sangheili calling herself Val Reth, wears some armor around her body, the keyblade armor actually enhances and gives more protection for her well-being. Val Reth has gray skin and orange eyes, her keyblade is called Valkyrie with three wings as teeth both sides, a flat-straight rod from the teeth to handle, and the handle appear similar to their Energy Sword only Sangheili can wield.

Beside her another companion from different species known as Turian called Erie Los, same heavily armored alongside Val Reth but some differences. Erie kind has once had discovered some hidden artifact long lost from time. When activated, some Turians got drag to another world leading to near seeker's base of operations. Some Turains turned to darkness trying to fight back, with some guardians able to assist in time to save few. Now under the guardians protection, the Turian proved themselves as capable warriors taking on mission with the Sangheili in their endeavors. Erie has white stripes, gray and bluish Turian armor, Erie also carries the keyblade called Knight Code. This keyblade is shape more like some sword with two sides of three teeth, and the handle covering the wielder's hand when grabbed.

Fifth companion species called Irken, calling himself Ziggy. Once former seeker turned good after shown what being friends really means and some change to his personality. Seekers have form some alliance with Irkens and others in the past, but only few ever change their ways. Ziggy once considered himself a proud invader with arrogance same as other Irken. But when abandon, Ziggy realize the wrongs of his ways, and has made... some friends in progress if he wasn't always big headed. Ziggy is probably the shortest of the bunch, yet as former seeker he has proven his height is usually been his way to victory as many underestimate his abilities. His keyblade still tied to the darkness is called Invasion, which is actually one of many keyblades own by Irkens. Since their DNA has been used the same for generations the keyblade had remain the same almost split into fragments among Irken kind. The only difference to this keyblade is how much experience they have in combat, Ziggy's keyblade has good some of level 26 experience.

Sixth companion behind Flame are known as Minotaur, her name Sherry Wong. Among the proud warriors, she is the exception of being strongest female minotaur of her kind. Very rare since they are similar to Cattle, females would be rarely strong if not natural then trained. Sherry is one of the rare breeds since she's not only naturally gifted, but has trained all her life. As young calf she obtain her keyblade almost immediately before speaking words. Seeing this unusual case and her natural fighting talents, the Minotaur's had to rely on their Keyblade allies to properly train her till she learn to control her strength. Sherry wears rag clothes being the biggest among them with clothing almost impossible to find her size. Small horns standing on her hind legs, her keyblade is called Axe Hammer namely for being double sided axe and still considered a keyblade like sword. The Keyblade is mostly wood except for the handle which is silver and round.

Final companion from another species called Orc name Grimm Hal Resim, once part of an proud race of orcs from the planet Draenor. Some orcs had discovered some portal that leads to many worlds, eventually they found keyblade wielders calling themselves guardians who try and protect the world order. Many have fought against them and the wielders became victorious. With their respected strength some orcs joined them in their respect the their adversary. Agreeing the orcs reformed a new tribe in alliance with the guardians against the seekers. Grimm is an young 18 year old man who finished his training leading this group of 7 guardians, second to him is flame. Grimm wears his traditional armor, with enhancements from the keyblade armor making it stronger then before. He has brown skin with reddish and black hair, green color eyes and his keyblade called Borg. Borg in particular is more skeleton with the handle an skull shape without a jaw and grab by two eye sockets, the teeth is sharp as dinosaur bones along with everything appearing as bones.

"Well this is interesting, landed us in the middle of nowhere Flames." Grimm sarcastically said.

"It's not my fault, we had to make some detours to avoid the One Force." Flame argued.

"True, our agreement is to have temporary truce in their presence or turf. I just hate seeing those seekers the same room as us." Grimm muttered half of his words.

"Regardless of our feelings, the One Force are not people we should be facing. They have many followers and many that use the powers of the force in ways us wielders could not understand. I hear stories some guardians and seekers died by force choke even if they had strong hearts." Erie said shuttering at the thought of the Sith's method without mercy.

"I'm actually amazed they didn't try to fight us when we're spotted. There's some incidents of small brawls between keyblade wielders and force warriors attacking one another." Val stated as some rumors or small battles fought.

"In any case, we need to take some rest before heading out. The 13 Seekers have been getting some head starts, recruiting people from different worlds to the organization. This unit of 13 Seekers is lead by some Tetramand who's name we haven't identified except as some mysterious black robe figure. We have found out he/she has made allies from species like humans, elves and race calling themselves The Hive." Grimm reported to his friends. The conflict between the Seekers and Guardians have always been in secret or at best least amount of people knowing of this conflict. Many times they have been expose only because of their escalation in their conflict. Many times this has involved resides of the world to take part to defend against darkness. But this has left both sides with losses almost too unbearable to count. The other three are taking some breaths to look around their surroundings. Sherry is checking the forest eating what is edible, Ziggy is scanning some tree and other forms of life, Krista ran around to calm herself as she couldn't hold in her excitement.

Val gave some deep sigh at Grimm's intel from the Seekers, "There goes my vacation." She muttered.

"You miss your boyfriend?" Flame asked.

"Betrothed actually, he had to work hard since it's not always common for two different species to be together. I know some sangheili over the years have mated with Turians, but human would be first. And I do love Mark and he loves me. We hope this would work out, but it will be sometime before we're officially married." Val said to flame, which isn't too uncommon now since some species are left away from their kind. Sangheili and Turians working with the guardians have been showed affection regardless of their differences. It almost became tradition of honor to marry species of warrior heritage, Very few and rare as they ever married to one species that isn't warrior heritage in their family.

"I know the feeling, dragons have hard time being together since it's almost tragic our kind always goes separate ways. We sometime actually find mates in other species, for me Sherry is someone I would spend my life with, though Dragon years tends to last longer then most believe. It usually takes hundreds of years for Dragons to find love in each other, depending on what type of course." Truth be told, there are more then one versions of Dragons, Minotaur's, elves and other mythical creatures then aliens. Which is ironic considering you travel to one planet and find no similar relationship with others.

"We should get going, we stayed to long the Seekers might escape." Val remind Flame agreeing at her logic.

"The Seekers should be somewhere about 3 planets away in space travel, if we're lucky we may out maneuver them before they reach their destination or fulfill their plans." Grimm said the ordered everyone to gather around.

"Alright, activate your armors we're going hot and ramming speed." Grimm ordered as they activate their keyblade armor, Flame created a portal of light and walk through as they left nothing behind. Once gone Bluto stood away from the tree seeing everything is clear.

"Hmm, the war between guardians and seekers must be pretty bad if they send their small units of 7 Guardians and 13 Seekers for battles. I might have to see what the Seekers are up too, with Pete's help I could make some deals with them. Who knows, I might actually obtain a keyblade of darkness for myself." Bluto grinned thinking of how he finally beat Popeye and start his own crime syndicate.

-0-0-0-

**Entrance to Forest - Bugs and Company**

About 2 hours in their walk and they manage to find themselves walking towards some very tall trees. So far this world has many normal features you would find on any parts of Earth, yet still has this sense of different feel.

"This actually feels familiar somehow." Marcy comment to her surroundings, almost like her home world. Drake walk beside her with Jerry sitting on top, the two have become close friends since nobody would understand what Drake is saying, yet Jerry being similar has the two talking in their own language.

"You get that feeling every now and then Marcy, sometimes these worlds are so similar it makes you wonder why we're separated from each other easy." Bugs told Marcy explaining some form of world traveling.

"Say just out of curiosity why are we seeing the wizard of OZ?" Peter asked with Mario and Pac-man agreeing.

"Most likely with these keys, we would have to find some important figures to help us. That or get incredibly lucky at the right place at the right time, that or we need some help. I hope to finish this and find Minnie and others, who knows what Bluto and his pals are up too. Pete I know wouldn't stoop to low, Bluto however I just don't trust him." Mickey said with some hostility in his voice, Bluto has become more of an thug then just bully over their encounters. It sometime Terrifies Mickey of what Bluto might attempt on Minnie and others.

"Don't worry Micks, when I'm through with Bluto he and I are going to terms that benefits everyone. Though I wish he would talk to me for once instead of picking fights, we're not living our old days anymore, someone could actually be hurt or worse." Popeye assured Mickey then everyone heard screaming towards the apple trees, apparently Dorothy accidently mess with the wrong tree, specifically one's that are alive. The Scarecrow made some insult comments that results the tree throwing apples at them.

"Looks like they found themselves some food." Mario comment smiling at the two's antics. That stop once creatures started to appear, specifically Primids that came in numbers, from regulars to sword types, scope types and Big types. Almost everyone tense at seeing these guys, truth be told many that have encounter them realize it takes almost everyone to destroy them.

"Oh no." Mickey whispered to himself.

"Everyone that can't fight find cover, we're handle these palookas." Popeye shouted, he charge first at the frontlines.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Battle Phase engage**

**Ready **

**FIGHT!**

When Popeye made contact with the first enemy, it instantly was destroyed. Mario and Pac-man work together as they punch and kick two Primids together beating the crap out of them. Mickey and Bugs teamed up blocking many swords and bashing them back with deflecting snipe attacks from scope Primids. Droopy fired at the Scope Primids with some success only to find them too tough to take out being more stronger then heartless types.

"You know what, this calls for heavy artillery." Droopy reach from his hidden pockets and pulled out some packs of bullets known as AMCE Heavy hitters. When Droopy loaded six bullets out of 30 from the pack. Droopy aimed his first shot and unleashed an unexpected bullet, flying close towards it's target it stop mid-air then confusing the scope Primid. Then from nowhere the bullet pulled out it's axe from invisible pockets and struck the Scope Primids down, then shouted like some Indian before sprint off to finish the second Pirmid. Droopy fired another shot where this time it bounce from one Scope to another until all 13 are dead with one tree in neon showed Tilt.

Dorothy, Toto, The Scarecrow, Peter, Marcy, Drake and Jerry have actually moved away from the battle trying to find cover. But then Dorothy stumble upon some humanoid figure that appeared all metal.

"Why, that's a Tin Man." Dorothy whispered in surprise.

"A human Tin Man is more like it." Scarecrow added, then everyone heard some noise that came from the Tin Man.

"What's it saying?" Marcy couldn't make out the words, The Scarecrow lean his head towards the mouth hearing the mumbles.

"He wants oil." Everyone look for some oil for the Tin Man, all without notice two Primids carrying swords slowly sneaking behind them.

Peter turn to find the Primids are getting ready to attack, "LOOK OUT!" he shouted, everyone turn except for The Scarecrow, frighten by the Primid.

"Oh no!" Dorothy tried to hold Toto in her arms, only for him to jump off and bark at the Primids.

"Toto no!" One Primids look at Toto and slowly march preparing it's sword attack, but from nowhere an metal axe slash at the Primid blocking the surprise attack. The tin Man pick up his axe looking at the Primids with some anger.

"Why don't you two pick on someone your own size." The Primids accepted his challenge and charge at the Tin Man, one tried to strike only to be block by the Tin Man's axe. The Scarecrow used one apple to distract the other Primid getting it's attention. Seeing the Scarecrow as some threat, it tried to attack only to trip on some thin string made by Jerry and Drake without notice. The Scarecrow pick up the Primids sword with some struggle then swung down before it got up. The Tin Man had some difficulty, but has finally finish the Primid using one opening to cut around the chest area.

"Well that was refreshing." The Tin Man said.

"Thanks." Peter's only reply to Tin Man's display of strength. With the others they had work on taking on the Primids, Popeye eventually manage to work his way towards the Big Primids, he manage to punch them down hard enough for only couple of hits. Mickey and Bugs work up a sweat at these enemies, almost exhausted by how strong individually by themselves or together.

"Hey Mick, play ball." Bugs said, Mickey then charge at the on going Primids who are trying to punch, kick or cut Mickey apart. With enough distraction, Bugs spin his body around hard enough for their team attack, once ready Mickey leap back and wrap himself like some ball as Bugs spin his body fast enough to slam Mickey hard enough like some baseball game. This cause Mickey's body to not only plow through Primids, but cause some wind effect forcing the Primids back slamming into some trees.

Mario and Pac-man aren't having too much struggling surprisingly. In fact their basic attacks were enough to fight against the Primids, once they were finish the two look around to see if more are seen. But found nearly all of them are gone with only 6 remaining, after they are defeated everyone gathered together

"Man those guys are hard to beat. How are you two able to defeat them?" Bugs asked Mario and Pac-man.

"Wouldn't be first time, we have encounter them for sometime." Mario explained.

"Sorry to interrupt, but mind if I asked what's your names?" The Tin Man politely asked.

"Oh sorry about all that, just a lot of many things happening at once." Mickey politely said.

"It's alright, I'm glad everyone is okay. I would have an heart attack if I had one." The Tin Man's statement gave off confusing looks from the others.

"What do you mean, you can't be alive if you have no heart?" Peter asked.

"Hit my chest, and listen." Doing as he asked, they listen to hear some echoes without end.

"Wow, what a heartbeat!" The Scarecrow said joyfully.

"It's empty, the people forget to build me a heart." The Tin Man clarified, they grew sad for the Tin Man as he gave some sigh to his plight.

"Would you like to go with us to Emerald City, so that Wizard of OZ can grant you a heart." Dorothy offered.

"You think he would help?" The Tin Man didn't want to get his hopes up since it was long shot into the dark.

"Of course he will, we come so far he had to help us." Dorothy spoke with positively that everyone hearing smiled for her and other companions for this world, suddenly shrieks of laughter made everyone look at the roof top where the Wicked Witch of the West appeared.

"You call that long, my dear your journey has just begun. I don't know who you people are, but if you stand in my way I will fix you all and it will be very painful experience." The Witch warned the group.

"Oh way, and what are you going to do about it?" Popeye demand, he got his reply as the Witch threw some fireball not normal by King Mickey's spell. When it came close Popeye punch the fireball with some burned skin on his knuckles.

"Hmm, your much stronger as he said about you lot." When mention someone talking about Popeye, it brought some raised eyebrows.

"Oh I know all of you, Popeye the foolish bonehead, Mickey Mouse the grunt of food chains, Bugs Bunny most delicious ingredient for Rabbit stew, Droopy Dog very lazy and pitiful, Jerry Mouse invisible to all, Drake my next fur coat, Pac-man gluttonous for punishment, Mario my new servant for clearing messes, then there are little sweet Marcy, and your tiny precious Peter." The Witch said in mockery.

"You think your special, because of your gifts. When I'm finish none of you will survive my most devious plans, and to you two who are so friendly with my pretty. I will stuff up your mattress with you, and you I'll use for a bee hive. Since we're getting acquainted how about a demonstration." The Wicked Witch then used one of her more powerful spells to attack.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Boss Mode Imminent**

**Boss battle: Wicked Witch of the West**

Threat: Unknown

Strength: Unknown

Abilities: Unknown

Offense: Unknown

Defense: Unknown

Weakness: Unknown

Description: The Wicked Witch of the West, considered the most powerful Witch in the west side of OZ. Her reputation is well known among the lands and is feared along the former Witch of the East. Now aiming for more power thanks to the Witch of the East dead. Dorothy accidently obtain the ruby slippers that given the Witch's power. The Wicked Witch will obtain this power through whatever means if it meant destroying many lands to bring Dorothy to her.

**Prepare for Battle**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

Without any way to defend, the gang is pushed by some powerful winds. Eventually this lifted everyone as some screamed in fear while others tried to hold themselves together. Once high enough, The Wicked Witch flew on her broom, chasing them with wicked laughter.

Everyone had to hold on to whatever they could grab. Dorothy held on to Toto as both The Scarecrow and Tin Man held on to Dorothy for dear life. Peter, Marcy and Drake held together since this was not often you get drag into some tornado without being killed. Mickey, Bugs, Popeye, Mario, Pac-Man and Droopy are scattered trying to get towards one another.

"Bugs, Popeye, Marcy, anyone!" Mickey shouted for anyone to hear, but none replied. He only heard the laughter of the Witch that soon showed herself in front of Mickey.

"What now Keyblade Wielder, can you protect yourself in these circumstance." She then brought her wand out, and pointed toward Mickey who deflected the invisible attack from reaching him. Mickey is now force into defense as the Witch kept on using different spells invisible or seen. Her more seen attack involving some lightning spells that would have friend Mickey if his keyblade wasn't magical. The Witch cast her more stronger spell using some of her magical energy in green, after storing enough she blasted Mickey with enough force to knock him almost at the center.

Flying toward the Witch are Popeye and Mario, who saw Mickey nearly get killed(or hurt). With one glance Mario and Popeye gave each other nod understanding their plan of action. Popeye grab Mario and threw him with all his might. Flying towards the Witch, Mario soon grab the witch and planned on knocking her out. Almost losing control on her broom, Mario held on knowing this would be enough for Popeye to swoop in and bring her the KO punch. With quick thinking, the witch used her nails on her hand to scratch or hurt Mario enough to release her. Before Mario could recover, the Witch used her wand to grab Mario and threw him towards Popeye. Unable to dodge both slammed into each other and carried in the wind.

Droopy calmly observed and loaded his special bullets. With one shot he fired at the Witch, bullet 1 then charge with all it's might to reach it's target. The Witch realize this was no average attack and zap the bullet making it dazed before flown away. Droopy fire again this time two bullets 2 and 3, as they charge this time had one spear and axe in hand, surprising for bullets to have hands. Seeing this The Witch flew away in time as the bullet charge like heat seeking missiles. The Witch then used her lightning spell to zap the two bullets once more. Droopy decide to reload his gun then shoot all six bullets, this time the bullets flew together in some airplane form. The Witch had enough and used her broom to create black smoke, this cause some confusion with the black smoke spreading around the Tornado. Droopy couldn't see but had to be on guard in case something happen.

On the other side, Bugs tried to balance himself. When he spotted Mickey, he grab him in time to see his friend hurt. With serious determination, Bugs held his hammer tightly, bringing his arm back enough then swing with all his might. The hammer spin fast enough that it keep twirling faster and faster with the Tornado. With Droopy he tried to see where the Witch had hidden or flew towards. Suddenly an unseen force pulled him towards the Witch from behind, in seconds he felt his neck grab by the Witch who grinned as she laughed.

"Poor little doggy, are you lost. Well I will fix that and the rest of your so called friends." She laugh ready to strike with her other hand, but then Bug's hammer smashed into the Witch's broom. Forcing her to let go as she had to use as much power to kept herself afloat. The Tornado started to lose it's power forcing everyone to hold on as they feel towards the ground. The Witch flew some distance away to see them falling, but knew they wouldn't be killed so easily.

"That was a small demonstration of my power, next time I will destroy you all!" The Witch laugh and flew towards her castle knowing she had to fix her broom if she confronted them again.

As everyone is falling towards the ground, Mickey and others had to grab hold of their friends who wouldn't survive the impact. Mickey grab on to The Scarecrow as he was light, using his aero spell Mickey slowly descend as they manage to touch ground without trouble. Bugs used some life raft to put The Tin Man, Dorothy and Toto underneath them. Surprisingly they manage to survive even with how heavy the Tin Man is compared to others. Popeye held on to Peter, Marcy, Drake, and Jerry who had to hold tightly with them dropping quicker then before. Popeye has once more proven how strong he is by simply taking the blunt force of the ground impact, in fact the amount of endurance without going splat like many people is almost unnerving. Mario, Pac-Man and Droopy flew towards each other, as Droopy shot the ground letting three bullets flying to complete stop few inches from the ground and used some sheets to catch all three before hitting the ground.

Now that everyone is okay, they too some deep breath to regroup and organize their thoughts once more.

"Boy, when they say witches are like hurricanes, they literally meant it." The Scarecrow comment making everyone look at him weird.

"Wrong Metaphor." Everyone told The Scarecrow.

"This is too much, maybe I should give the Ruby Slipper back. I don't think I can go on if we're always facing those monsters and witches on our journey." Dorothy confess her feelings towards this situation. Everyone has some idea what was going through her head, some knew that this would have been too much to begin with, others sympathize with her since she is dealing with all this mess without any way out. They would have said something if the Scarecrow and Tin Man hadn't spoken with surprise encouragement.

"Don't say that Dorothy, I may not have known everyone here. But I can say if you let that mean witch tell you want to do, then you'll never get towards the Wizard." The Tin Man told Dorothy.

"He's right, she may have all that power on her hands, but she doesn't have your heart and courage. Why you were by yourself before meeting all of us, but that didn't stop you right?" Dorothy nod to answer his question.

"Then what's stopping you now? We may not be strong or powerful as everyone else here, but I will help you get to the wizard even if it kills me, stuff a mattress she says." The Scarecrow wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"I'll help you get towards the wizard as well. Bee hive, let her try to make a bee hive out of me." The Tin Man said with determination.

"There not the only one, we'll help you along the way. That Witch may think she has beaten us, but we'll show her how we do things." Mickey said as everyone else agreed.

"Thank you, all of you. If I didn't have friends to help, I don't know what I would have happen." Dorothy thank everyone for their support, "Still I know most of you are new faces, and yet I have this feeling I known both of you my whole life."

"Hmm, been first time we met." The Scarecrow answer.

"Same here, but that doesn't change our new friendship." Said the Tin Man.

"Alright then, let's be off." Popeye suggested, soon everyone went along singing the same song since they will be venturing towards Emerald City. Little did they know, the forest maybe their last or hardest challenge they will face.

-0-0-0-

**Forest - 4 Days later**

The traveling companions have been through these woods for 4 days, by now they should have exited or at least found some daylight. But the fact they still found no sight of daytime showed how much darkness covered this forest. And to make matters worst, their minds began to play tricks on them.

But along the way, the gang started to know about each other and begun have growing friendship towards each other. Bugs skill living in the forest came in handy as their were many noise from wild beast and creatures they would never had encountered before. Every now and then the Heartless and Primids would appear with many familiar enemy types along their journey. But as they tried to reach their end, the forest began to consume them with certain fears. Many who have fought for sometime had never experience this feeling so strong before. It actually is nerve wrecking how just walking in some forest for so long can mess with your senses.

The ones who have it worse are not Dorothy, The Scarecrow, Toto or the Tin Man. It was actually the group of fighters, rather they hid their feelings of fear and anxiety or express them is up to debate. Yet as they travel even the cool and collect fighters could feel themselves shake. Not even Bugs own sense of humor or anyone with joking fun personality could find any cheer for their situation. Even the small appearance of Heartless or Primids have started to scare them a bit, something about the forest they are traveling is drawing such dark energy it almost felt haunted. Even worse, there are chances that they are being watch by monster of reality then fantasy, bringing more fears from real world then fiction.

"Gosh... I never thought I be this scared." Mickey confess to his friends, with one keyblade at hand with his arms shaking every now and then.

"If we're being honest... I'm also scared." Bugs eyes have been twitching as he forced himself to stay awake almost all day and night.

"That's actually good, cause I didn't want to feel I'm the only one scared." The Scarecrow said with his friends.

"Mamma Mia, this forest is actually more terrifying then those haunted houses on my world." Mario walk almost replicating Luigi's shaking if he wasn't wearing red and blue clothes.

"You... think there are monsters that eat -_gulp- _meat?" Popeye asked actually feeling afraid since who knows how long.

"Would... they be willing to eat rabbits or something?" Peter asked as well, half regretting the question yet half afraid of answering his own.

"M-Maybe they would try eating... metal?" Marcy join in as everyone started to ask question that seemed irrelevant to their situation.

"We been walking for so long, I can't even tell if we're the sunlight or is it nighttime." Dorothy spoke her fears.

"Well... hopefully we don't run into any lions."

"And Tigers."

"And Bears." This soon had them worried, even our most fearless fighters to started to worry.

"Lions, Tigers and Bears, oh my!" Soon everyone started to chant as they moved, their walking became almost running, they even started to sprint in fear of their surroundings and what could be watching. Eventually something Roar, everyone startled that they fell on their butts as one lion appeared looking ready to eat something. The Lion look at everyone as they shook, while some still had their weapons on the ready for their last ditch defense against this beast.

"Put them up, put them up. Which one of you will fight me eh? I'll fight you with one arm, I'll fight you with one leg, I'll even fight you with my eyes close." The Lion kept on taunting everyone, feeling proud of himself. Soon he started to demand everyone to fight or accuse them of trying to hurt him when he had started this attack. What everyone didn't notice was some purple like monsters sneaking behind the lion. Peter is first to notice this and his pupils started to shrink with his eyes widen and jaw dropping at their sight.

"Ha-d-d-d-" Peter spoke Gibberish couldn't say proper words due to his fears of the monsters slowly showing themselves. The monsters in question are actually Ghost Pokémon, their are three types called Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Together they have been haunting this forest for sometime, making them very dangerous since they are almost impossible to defeat. When everyone stared at what Peter is afraid of, they to started to speak gibberish as they tried to warn the Lion of his supposing ambushers.

"Look at you, your all scared to death." The Lion said laughing, "Next time you come walking this forest, you know that I rule these parts."

_**Do you?**_

This spook the Lion as he started to react the same way, he gave some hand signs asking, "There is something behind me isn't there?" Which everyone nod their heads, when the Lion slowly turned around he stared at the ghost pokemon as one spoke, "Boo." The Lion rightfully react in some cartoonish fashion with his fur jump off his skin showing his shirt and underwear with him screaming like some girl, then ran for his life.

"RUN!" Soon everyone got up and sprint leaving nothing but cartoon smoke behind. The Ghost Pokémon gave chase as they tried to catch up with them, as they ran Marcy realize their path is the opposite of where they were suppose to head.

"Hold it, we're going the wrong way." Marcy shouted, everyone stop and look back and forth and saying, "Oh right!" Then they ran towards the ghost Pokémon in full speed, Mickey then used his strong stop spells freezing them in place, without question they ran past them noticing their is about 10 of them chasing the gang. Once they made past the Ghost Pokémon, the spell wore off making them confuse for a moment.

"Gast-Gas." The Gastly pokemon told it's comrades pointing towards the gang behind them. Knowing this they gave chase once more, soon they started to throw some attacks at the gang forcing everyone to keep running, Mickey and Bugs giving some defense and counterattack towards their pursuing enemies. As they run some of them showed tiredness to this ridiculous chase by these pokemon. Drake being a pokemon knows that these guys wouldn't give up, but also know he couldn't beat them in his state.

"We have to lose them somehow!" Mario shouted, having fought ghost before none of his current items would be a match against these guys, since they could have been stronger then his world ghost.

"Bugs, please tell me you have some AMCE product to help our situation." Mickey pleaded for his help. Bugs then started to go through his pockets, which is surprisingly big with how much junk he actually carries. Some of them were thrown at the Ghost pokemon, dodging or phasing through them, but few items manage to hurt them as these products is as quote 'This AMCE product is also Ghost proof to haunted house residents' which is somewhat funny and ironic. Eventually all the ghost got bash by these products, but wasn't enough to stop them from chasing the gang.

"Ah-ha, here it is. AMCE Sweep them up." Bugs shouted showing some old model sweeper in his hands. He stop in his tracks as he turn the sweeper on and pointed at the ghost pokemon. Suddenly one by one each were being suck in by the power of Bug's sweeper, the bigger one's like Haunter lost it's hands, then Gengar had some awaked position from being suck in by butt to head. Once captured, Bugs did his Luigi imitation of capturing ghost.

"Don't do that please." Mario asked and somewhat warned Bugs. While everyone is sighing in relief, they also forgot about their extra company they drag along.

"Don't think we forgot about you Mr. Lion." Dorothy said to the Lion who is actually shaking and... crying?

"I didn't mean it, I acted tough that's all." The Lion said to them with some sniff and tears on his eyes.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that after you acting all tough yours just a... cowardly Lion?!" Marcy said in surprise to this revelation.

"I am a cowardly Lion, I just wanted to prove I'm not afraid, even others laugh at me for being scared. I'm suppose to be a Lion who brings fear toward others knowing I'm king of this forest. But look at me, I get so scared I'm afraid to sleep at night." Some of them showed sympathy towards the Lion, knowing how much this forest has made even the best fighters scared. It wouldn't be surprising if other predators are actually scared being in this forest for so long.

"If you wanted to be brave, you shouldn't pick on people that are weaker then you. Not the way to show bravery, unless you wanted to be labeled as some coward?" Bugs told The Lion who started to calm down after few sniffs and wiping his tears.

"Say would you like to join us to meet the wizard?" Dorothy asked and said, "He could help you give courage."

"You really think so?" The Lion asked being hopeful.

"Sure he could, after all our metal friend has no heart, and I have no Brain. Why I wonder what I do with a Brain sometimes." The Scarecrow said, suddenly some of them had this sense of singing coming up.

**Wizard of OZ(Remix Song) - If Only I had**

_(The Scarecrow)_

_I could while away the hours,_

_Conferring with the flowers._

_Consulting with the Rain._

_And my head, I'd be scratching,_

_While my thoughts were be hatching,_

_if I only had a Brain._

_I'd unravel every Riddle,_

_For any individual, _

_in troubles or in pain._

_(everyone)_

_With the thoughts you be thinking,_

_You could be another Lincoln,_

_If you only had a Brain._

_(Bugs)_

_Oh he could tell you why,_

_The Ocean's near the Shore._

_(Mickey)_

_he could think of things, _

_he never thunk before._

_(Bugs and Mickey)_

_And then he sit,_

_and think some more._

_(The Scarecrow, Bugs and Mickey)_

_I Would not be just a nothing,_

_my head all full of stuffing,_

_my heart all full of pain._

_I would dance and be merry,_

_life would be a ding a derry,_

_If only I had a Brain._

The gang clap at their performance not realizing the music that played except for Peter and Marcy.

"Is that a thing?" Peter asked almost breaking the fourth wall. Marcy shrug unsure how to respond to the question.

"See even if he doesn't have a brain, The Scarecrow still is able to do find joy. But with a brain, he could do many things." Mickey said to The Lion assuring him.

"But what if he says no, I don't how to feel about it?" The Lion express his concerns.

"Even if he did, it's worth going to someone for help. I have no heart, but I still have a brain, if I had a heart. What I would do with a heart." The Tin Man said then stood feeling some rust as Mario came with oil for the Tin Man.

_(The Tin Man)_

_When a man's an empty kettle,_

_he should be on his mettle._

_And yet I'm torn apart._

_Just because I'm presuming,_

_that I could be kind of human._

_If I only had a Heart._

_(everyone)_

_You be tender and be gentle,_

_and awfully sentimental._

_Regarding love and art._

_You be friends with the sparrows,_

_ and the boy who shoots the arrows._

_If you only had a heart._

_(Mario)_

_Picture him, _

_a balcony, _

_above the voie sings low._

_Wherefore art thou, Romeo?(Background voice)_

_(The Tin Man and Mario)_

_I hear a beat,_

_How Sweet._

_Just to register a emotion,_

_Jealousy, _

_devotion,_

_and really feel the part._

_I could stay young and chipper, _

_and I'd lock it with a zipper._

_If only I had a heart._

Then the Tin Man started to move but had some trouble since he joints had rusted. Every now and then Mario and Pac-Man could keep close watch on the Tin Man. As they made their way towards the Yellow brick road, the Tin Man dance along with Mario and Pac-Man who followed his steps. As the three dance it was like watching thre guys in top hats, suit and tapping shoes preforming on some stage with crowd watching their every movement. Then when they stop the Tin Man almost tip over on both sides with Mario and Pac-Man both tried to keep his balance. But the Tin Man still fell as he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

"You alright?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, just have to move around. Can't stand still too long." The Tin Man assured.

"See, everyone has their troubles. Even we have our own problems, while we're not seeing the wizard for personal reasons, we still travel because it's better to move forward then standing one place." Bugs told The Lion.

"That's very thoughtful, I just wish I wasn't so scared so easily." The Lion said standing on his feet feeling more calm then before.

"You can talk to us, we'll listen. And then we can ask the Wizard if he can help." Dorothy said to the Lion.

"Thank you, I held these feelings for so long." The Lion and everyone soon gathered together as they started to walk.

_(The Lion)_

_Yeah it's said believe me missy,_

_when you're born to be a sissy. _

_Without the vim and verve._

_But I could show my prowess, _

_be a lion,_

_not a mouse._

_If only I had the Nerve._

_(Popeye)_

_I'm afraid there's not denying,_

_Your just a dandy Lion._

_A fate I don't deserve._

_You be brave as a blizzard._

_(Mario)_

_You be gentle as a lizard._

_(Bugs and Mickey)_

_You be clever as a gizzard._

_(Marcy and Peter)_

_If the Wizard is a wizard, _

_who will serve._

_(Everyone)_

_Then I sure to get a Brain, a heart, a home, the nerve!_

Soon everyone went off ready to see the Wizard of OZ. With more courage and lighten burdens, everyone move with higher spirit in them. While their trip will take sometime to reach the end, it was with great warmth they still have each other.

-0-0-0-

**Forest - 9 Day later**

After sometime in the woods, Bugs and Company have become less afraid and are more relax after so long. However the group are being watch by one named Z9, him and his corrupted Gem minions have gathered in one spot. Since Heartless in these woods and ghost pokemon have been seen interacting with anyone that travels here, it makes their traveling difficult at times. Sometimes it became repetitive, but it was enough to drive them on guard almost all the time.

"I must say, they have progress pretty far. They now have two angel Keys, one is mysteriously gone and the other taken by Delta Force own new recruits. Doesn't take a genius to figure out pieces are falling into place. The question remains, who will move their first piece? Since that kid and his companions are obviously the white chess pieces, what will everyone in the black chess piece will do next. I still expected the kid to start fighting by now, but his performance is nothing but disappointment. Time he gets another reminder of his part." Z9 then turn and face his corrupted Jasper's gems who appear like some lion-wolf monsters with no eye but have big mouths.

Back with the group, everyone still has some fears. But is more manageable, in fact encountering the Lion has actually improve their mood somewhat. It's makes them more grateful they didn't live in such dark forest most of their lives. For the Lion, it makes sense why he be scared.

"Why do those monsters keep appearing?" The Lion asked with relief after the recent fight.

"There called Heartless, those black creatures come and go to those with darkness in their hearts. And then transforms people into heartless, the Primids are more mysterious as they come to worlds snatching warriors and using them for their purpose." Mickey explained.

"Sounds like you fellows have been fighting them." The Scarecrow said.

"Yeah, it's kind of our job. More so for me and Bugs here, everyone tags along for the adventure. Though after this, I wouldn't mind us taking a break." Mickey told them and place his hands behind his back trying to stretch himself a bit from stress.

"Agreed, I practically wouldn't mind taking a vacation for once." Bugs agreed with Mickey as everyone else as well.

"To bad for you." Someone said then appeared Z9 standing in front of them with his cold smirk.

"Unfortunately I need you lot to partake in this excuses, since we have half unable fighters and half pretty decent ones." Z9 gave a knowing smirk, keeping his eyes on Peter.

"Z9 what do you want this time?" Mickey demanded almost in rage.

"Same as last time, but I started to realize if that kid is going to learn, then he should watch you people fight, then pick up from there. Which is why this time, you will face more then one monster I have sent." Z9 explained keeping his smile at all times.

"Who's he?" The Scarecrow asked.

"Z9, he tried to force Peter into fighting battles he shouldn't take part. While we want him and Marcy to live in safety, this guy keep on harassing Peter into battle. Though we don't know why?" Bugs gave his quick explanation and greeting.

"I told you, someone wanted to keep eyes on him. Personally I would have killed you lot and be done, but that's not my call since the pieces are on the move." Z9 gave some vague answered. For the people that didn't see Z9 before, they are awfully upset with his ways. Forcing a child to fight battles they shouldn't take part is not how you raise children.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, forcing children to take fights you could do yourself. Why your nothing but a real coward." Dorothy accused Z9, who response by laughter.

"Oh my dear, you have no idea **what battles I have fought!" **His last sentence became dark and void of emotion. Then from no where the Corrupted Gem monster jump over Z9 and more appeared surrounding them. Mickey quickly activated his reflect spell to cast out the gem monsters as they bounce back. Looking around they saw at least 6 of them surrounding them.

"As much fun as this would be for free time, it wouldn't bring much confidents for civilians under your protection." Z9 then rush into the dark forest as Mickey and company have to defend their friends who couldn't fight back.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Ambush engage!**

**6 opponents on the horizon**

**Corrupted Gem(Jasper)**

Threat Level: Green - F

Strength: Above High

Abilities: Spin Dash

Offense: Bounce, charge

Defense: Above Average

Weakness: Everything

Description: A Fearsome foe when fighting corrupted Gems, One type are known as Jaspers. Soldiers of war and battle for small confrontations or full scale wars, after it's corruption many gems like this one are considered ferocious by themselves, together in groups are more dangerous as they are similar and have fought together before their corrupted states.

**Get ready to smackdown**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

Mickey started with the one front, he ran towards the beast swinging his keyblade trying to finish it off. But has proven to tough as it's skin is harder then most enemies he fought before. This one in particular has some powerful defense even Mickey couldn't finish an instant. The Gem Monster then grab Mickey with it's mouth and shook him around until Mickey quickly cast Lighting shocking the gem monster, letting go of Mickey toss at the side. Mickey had to recover quick before the monster charge at him once more. Jumping aside to avoid another attack. Mickey channeled all his light magic into his keyblade, when using light magic one of the principles everyone must know is how powerful light is and limited.

Any keyblade Master can use this power in certain ways, the first is channeling this power as orbs, but to use that you must be able to place a center within the orb so that it doesn't disperse easily. The second is the raw form of light, literally blinding everyone and everything towards the light. Third is able to created light armor surrounding objects and people. Because Light magic is very rare and dangerous if misused, many wouldn't be able to use this power properly. Yen Sid is that exception since he once a keyblade master. Thus the power of light magic has been pasted on to Mickey.

Mickey would then channel light magic by third technique known as Light armor. Covering his Keyblade of light magic he dash at the gem monster, and swung his keyblade more then 5 times. The gem monster tried to fight back, but is destroyed before it could counterattack resulting into gem like state. Mickey saw this and realize immediately these monsters are actually gem forms. As the Gem monster prepares itself to reformed, Mickey quickly rush over and with one mighty swing smashed the gem. This cause what light remains to screech in pain and agony as the gem monster disintegrate into pieces.

Bugs went for one on Mickey's left side, using his hammer to smash the Gem Monster with all his might. Bugs has used much of his AMCE products, so now he has to rely on his wit and trickster tactics if he is able to defeat this monster. In honesty, Bugs is not an fighter by heart. He's more of an fun, joyful and prankster type of guy. But since taking on these adventures with Mickey, he had to learn quickly how to fight back.

_"No use, this monster is too strong for me. I have fought monsters before and most times they wont' fall for my usual strategies, although this might be that exception. Since not all monsters are mindless there might be some way to defeat this one. It depends if it has some small intelligence or is mindless from start. In any rate, I have to take this chance or else I'm rabbit chow." _

Bugs Thought of ways how to defeat this gem monster. Knowing his hammer/mallet won't be enough to defeat this monster. Taking a gamble, Bugs put his weapon away and place his palm at the monster, but now dress in some police suit with his hand up in authority. The Monster halted in it's track confused by this strange action.

"You are in serious trouble my boy, you have broken too many laws." Bugs then went making ridiculous accusing against the monster by forcing it to dress in clothing too tight, then cutting it's hair short. Making the Gem monster stand on two feet, and taking some drug taste. Soon the Monster got angry and tried to attack Bugs, only to face some bullseye mark with anvil hidden behind it. This knock the monster out forcing into it's gem like state. Bugs pulled an slingshot from his pocket and place the Gem launching it away towards the sky.

Mario sprinted towards the right of Mickey, this one did a spin dash curled into some ball charging at Mario. Forced to dodge everyone behind him as to move away from the attack. Stopping himself, Mario turned to face the gem monster. As it spin towards Mario, He had to think of something to stop this creature from moving too much. Using some of his energy, Mario went for his ultimate attack from his tournament fighting technique. This forced the monster to uncurl itself as it tried to smash Mario on the ground beneath it.

Jumping away, Mario then went for some punches and kicks hoping it be enough to stop this creature. But when he hit the monster, it felt like iron mix with cement when punching it's skin. Mario had to force himself back as the gem monster tried to kill him with few strikes. Yet as they brawled it seemed they are evenly match, but the gem monster had enough and ram Mario in his mid-attack on air. The Gem Monster rammed Mario against the tree, hurt and feeling many pains. Mario could only hope for some miracle to happen.

That had been grated by Droopy who shot at the Gem Monster with one of his trick bullets. This one had samurai armor as it stop mid-air, pulled some katana and slice the gem monster into pieces leaving only the gem intact. Taking this advantage Mario smash the gem into pieces, making sure it doesn't regenerate. Look at Droopy, Mario gave a grateful nod.

"Next time, you should offer some doggy treats." Droopy advised.

Popeye has had his fair share of battles, but this one actually has some challenge. Though fighting Bluto is always a challenge, but that's always an repetitive rematch made by old grudges from their past fights. Every now and then someone or something came along that actually challenge his strength. Although Popeye needs to work on thinking his way through problems instead of punching them as his go to solutions. As they brawled, Popeye would punch right around it's suppose face, this had the gem monster try and attack around Popeye, but that only work if they had some brains.

"Think you can get around me, well it's a good thing I have fought tougher monsters then you." Popeye shouted, as he manage to fight off this gem monster. With every blow the Gem Monster began to growl in rage. Jumping back the Gem Monster curled up for a spin dash, already seeing what's happening, Popeye used all his might to punch at the curled up ball of death. In one mighty swing, the gem monster poof into smoke leaving the gem flying behind Popeye on the soft ground.

As Popeye thought he took care of the monster, it slowly began to regenerate. Once it reformed, the Gem Monster tried to sneak attack. However Popeye turned around grabbing the Gem Monster, then spinning around fast until he release it up towards the sky past the trees.

"I'm strong to the finish, cause I eat my spinach, I'm Popeye the sailor Man." He said breaking the fourth wall.

Jerry and Drake as to move around avoiding the monster's sight. Together they had to tackle this giant beast by themselves, Drake would then use quick attacks with sand attack to blind his opponent. Using this opportunity, Jerry using his abnormal abilities. Jump in the air and kick the Gem Monster with his Kung Fu skills. This manage to not only hurt the Gem Monster, but also force it back by few inches.

Shaking it's head, Drake came back with more attacks using both Quick attacks and Tail Whip at the monster. The two went into hiding knowing they have no chance to defeat the Gem Monster on open combat. Growling the Gem Monster had enough and started to stump everywhere it walked. The two knew they couldn't let this drag on too long. Coming up with an quick plan, the two hide somewhere the Monster couldn't find them easily. As the Gem Monster tried searching for them, Drake ran from behind with Jerry preparing for his attack.

When Drake jump on top from behind, the Gem Monster tried to shake them off as the two held on for dear life. When the Gem Monster stop jumping and stumping around, the two continued their plan. Jerry jump first off of Drake back, then as Drake jump from the Gem Monster head, quickly turning to face his opponent. Jerry used all his super strength to slam on foot on it's head enough to distract the Monster. Drake then used his take down with all his might, successfully the Monster burst into smoke as the Gem is all that remained. Drake caught in then smashed the monster with bite, able to relax the two snuggled as their bond grew.

Pac-Man had very little to no combat experience, running however has always been his thing. He ran from the Gem Monster, only because he wanted to fight off somewhere without people around, that and it made things easier to fight back if necessary. Pac-Man also had another reason, he has been using his supplies almost to empty pockets. He has his Power Pellets, but that is used for emergencies. Lately they been fighting non-stop on this world, so now they have to be careful how they fight. So the strategy is for the Gem Monster to smash into tree a bunch of times hopefully enough to knock it unconscious.

But seeing this wasn't effective enough, Pac-Man has to change tactics. He stop himself to face the Gem Monster, then he jump high enough and spin fast with his leg out. Unfortunately he missed his landing and had his entire body slam the Gem Monster's back. Fortunate enough since it took some damage it poof into an gem once more. Picking up the gem, Pac-Man actually ate it without difficulty. Few seconds later his face morph into disgust, regretting eating the gem.

Once the battle is finished, everyone gathered together as they saw all the monsters are gone.

"You guys are fantastic. I have never seen such fighting skills before." The Tin Man said.

"Eh it was nothing Dorothy, we're used to this kind of fighting." Popeye said with confidents.

"Don't you get tired, since everyone always seems to be good at this, doesn't it get almost depressing to fight all the time." Dorothy asked concern for her friends. This had them pause upon that question, yes they fight a lot, but not have fought to the point of depression. Some have actually thought about their lives since they started, and it became more apparent that they seemed so lost in these battles they didn't realize how much they have been fighting.

"Don't worry, they aren't that type of people consistently enjoy fights. We may not known them very long, but we can say they are good people. Me and Marcy were once lost before meeting them, since then we have been able to find comfort and protection you wouldn't have believe before meeting them." Peter said in their defense, Mickey and Company smiled at Peter as he seemed to grow attach to his friends. In fact when their not fighting or trying to survive it's always nice to have someone that doesn't know how to fight and feel... normal for once.

"Must be nice to have all that Courage, if only I had that must bravery I could give them a one two." The Lion tried to imitate some boxing only to jump by some noises.

"It take more then bravery to fight monster Lion. We should rest for now, it might get dark soon." Mickey said as everyone agreed.

"I'll make us a home." Bugs went off to start making arrangements for the night rest.

-0-0-0-

**Outside forest - Flower Field/6 Days Later**

After many trials and many nights in the forest Bugs and Company had finally manage to find sunlight outside the forest. But little did they know where they are heading is already laid trap by the Wicked Witch of the West. Once they made it out the forest, finally able to see daylight the gang almost rejoice, if Dorothy had shouted at what she saw next.

"Oh my goodness, we made it." Dorothy pointed at Emerald City just some distance away.

"Wait, so it's literally named Emerald City?!" Bugs said in surprise.

"How original." Droopy comment.

"Come on, we're almost there." Soon everyone started to run towards Emerald city. While those like The Scarecrow and Tin Man are able to keep moving, the others had started to slow down almost too tired to move. When they made halfway towards Emerald City, The Tin Man and The Scarecrow had to stop for others to catch up.

"Come on, it's just about few minutes away." The Scarecrow shouted.

"Sorry just... tired." Bugs yawned once he reach them.

"Yeah... too tired." Mario suddenly drop as he fell asleep there and then. Soon others began to join as one by one they started to sleep.

"Why... do we feel so... tired?" Marcy tried to stay up, but couldn't with this heavy feeling on her body.

"This... can't… be... normal." Is all Peter said using what strength to endure whatever he happening. He almost felt half asleep and half awake, soon the world around him started to change turning into something different. He began to see things that weren't real or psychically there at least. Peter couldn't make out what he was witness or seeing, but deep down he knew something was off.

Trying to stay awake, visions started to take place in front of him. These visions had started to feel more real as he couldn't make out this visions. What he saw had is himself standing in front of some imposing people covered in shadow. Some of them took different shape and sizes, but the last one had him question as he couldn't make out his surroundings or what he was staring in front of him.

Suddenly the heavy feeling started to wear out as he soon got on his feet seeing snow around them. Then others started to get up as this heavy feeling left their bodies.

"Everyone okay?" the Scarecrow asked.

"Yeah, we're okay... but that was weird." Peter comment about their just recent event.

"I should've seen this coming, the tiredness it was some spell place on these flowers." Mickey said angry at himself.

"Well as long as we learn from our mistakes that fine. Come on we should be close." Popeye said as everyone pick up the pace once more.

-0-0-0-

**Emerald City - Mickey and Company**

Once they reach the gates of Emerald City. They were given a welcoming greeting from the people, the mention of Ruby slippers helps since almost everything here is green. As they made their way the gang wanted to take some breather with everything that has happen today. Popeye wanted to check out some food since they had many trips to search in the wilderness. Some actually went along since their stomachs began to growl. The only ones who stayed are Dorothy, Tine Man, Scarecrow, Lion, Mickey and Bugs who keep watch in case something happen.

"This is such a lovely place, I didn't know worlds like these could be this beautiful yet frightening at the same time." Dorothy comment on their journey towards here.

"Yep, so many worlds out there it's almost impossible to count." Bugs said having past experience with Mickey.

"How many worlds have you traveled?" The Lion asked curious about these worlds.

"If you look at night sky, you can say that's how many worlds there are together or by themselves." Mickey explained, having traveled to some worlds since starting as keyblade wielder.

"Must be nice to travel to many places, does it get lonely?" The Scarecrow asked since these two have some experience in this stuff.

"Nay, we usually go to one world then return to our world. It's almost as routine since we have been traveling one world after another." Truth be told, Mickey couldn't really count or have lost track since seeing other worlds have almost been exciting at first.

Yay a lot of worlds exist out there, some are similar but have small or large differences. It really depends on the location or world we travel towards. Sometimes there are worlds we're better off not visiting. I know we have encounter those times." Bugs said reminded of worlds that have been dangerous if not worst worlds to visit.

While everyone is talking, Popeye and company had gotten themselves lunch. After many days in the wilderness finding whatever they could other then apples and corn from the Scarecrow and Tin Man, they had to search for many different foods. Of course it didn't always help that Bugs carried supplies of carrot seeds that needed to planted and grow to be ready. Now able to relax and enjoy themselves.

Popeye obviously order something with spinach, Jerry ate some cheese and other foods like olives and small milkshake. Drake had some sort of dog food, but is instead given berries which tasted good. Droopy enjoyed some sandwich he can eat, Mario had some salad with mushrooms surprisingly(Not), Pac-Man had coca cola as one drink and hot paste alfredo. Marcy had her two cheeseburger not realizing how hungry she was, and Peter had what large subs and drink almost eating much since they are really hungry.

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe how good food right now." Marcy enjoying every moment of this taste really good.

"I will never take food lightly again, this is almost too good to waste." Peter mumble between bites.

"Don't choke on your food Peter, that be bad for you." Mario lightly scolded Peter since he was almost rushing his meal.

"Sorry, couldn't resist the taste." Peter slowed down as he chewed, but had some difficult resisting chowing down.

"So, what's next? I figure you guys would have some gummi ship in hand." When Popeye asked this, everyone glance at one another sometimes sighing for those who have been traveling the way they have. Mario gave a brief run down what is happening and have told of no Gummi ship has been available for sometime. Surprise by their explanation, Popeye shrug it off since they have handle these situations before.

Suddenly everyone started to scream and panicking staring at the sky, as the Wicked Witch of the east flew in the sky and used some black smoke to write words as some warning to anyone who gets in her way. Soon crowds of people started to rush towards supposedly the Wizard of OZ is located, the group had to force themselves back since they couldn't reach the gates or move with this crowd around them. Soon heartless started to appear scaring everyone of this attack.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Hostiles on sight!**

**Heartless Type: Shadow Witch(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - F

Strength: Low

Abilities: Magic

Offense: Fire, Blizzard, Lighting Spells

Defense: Average

Weakness: Close Combat

Description: Shadow Witch, one of some heartless that can cast magic to fight their opponents. This one also can fly using a broom like actual witches, fighting one is already difficult, but bunch of them together would make it impossible.

**Heartless Type: Shadow Magician(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - E

Strength: Average

Abilities: Magic

Offense: Fire, Blizzard, Lightning, Cure Spells

Defense: High

Weakness: Close Combat

Description: Like the Shadow Witch, the Magician has some powerful magic up it's arsenal. But also has the abilities to heal allies close by it, sometimes it would use most powerful magic spell in desperate attempt to survive.

**Defend the City**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

Soon more heartless began to appear, the gang had to defend the people from these creatures. Popeye went off as he tried to finish those monster off as quickly as possible. As the Battle progress some familiar heartless started to appears such as Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Body's. This made things harder as Mario and Pac-Man went off to deal with them. Droopy being the only one with long range capabilities shot at the Shadow Witch and Magicians that floated around them. This went on until the heartless scattered among the area to search for fresh hearts besides them since they couldn't catch or defeat these fighters.

"Woah, looks like we need to split up. Everyone search for those heartless, Marcy and Peter you two should head toward Mickey and Bugs, no doubt the Witch will try something we these monsters around." Popeye ordered, the gang scattered in search of the heartless with Marcy and Peter going back towards Mickey, Bugs, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion's location. It took sometime, but they manage to make it there with some difficulty as they help some people escape or hid from heartless. Once they saw heartless attacking the group. Peter and Marcy rush toward Dorothy and company, knowing they aren't safe with these heartless around.

"Hey you people, this way the Wizard demands an audience with the lot of you." Said the gate keeper, taking this moment the eight traveled towards the opening gate as they fought back against the heartless, since no one is around they had to protect the group from them. Once they made it inside the heartless tried to get in, only to be blinded by Mickey's light spell that scattered the heartless or daze them enough for their escape.

"Due to the state of emergency, the Wizard wants some words with you people and the Keyblade wielder that defends worlds." The Gate Keeper said to them.

"You know about the keybalde?" Mickey asked suspicious of this individual.

"Why yes, everyone knows about the keyblade wielders, a group of seven came here some years ago. Were fighting of people who have called themselves seekers, even outnumbers the Wizard of Oz is able to stand side by side with them and fight off these monsters. Since then the wizard of Emerald City has protected this city from those dark creatures and other forces. If your worried about the keyblade, this world's is protected. However the Wizard has been warned of this upcoming darkness since the Wicked Witch of the west started to ally with dark wielders of the keyblade." The Gate Keeper explained, this draw some concerns to Mickey and Bugs. Since this is one world visited by the Unions it can have hidden secrets that could destroy the world order.

"As for you Dorothy, The Wizard wants to see you personally along with your friends. If it wasn't for these dire circumstance I would have said no, but he personally has said bring them to him. So be on your best behavior and listen to what the Wizard has to say. By chance any of you have questions, the Wizard will answer them. Now if you excuse me, I have to defend this city and residents from those dark creatures." The Gate Keeper then went out as the gang are now inside with long corridors.

"That's one way to get to see the wizard." Tin Man comment.

"Must be very important to see us immediately, come on." Following Dorothy's lead, the group walk down the pathway. Many were nervous about meeting the Wizard, however for the two experience world travelers, they are concern about some revelation of Keyblade Wielders that have traveled on this world. As they made their way towards the Wizard's room, the Lion got cowardly almost shaking his own fur off. Slowly walking towards the entrance of the Wizard's room, the group started to shake even more by the Wizard's shouts.

When they finally arrive, everyone had thought what the Wizard would look like on this journey. Some figure he be some old man in average clothes, some thought of him as this city's kind ruler, but once they saw him the reality of this wizard began to fill with dread. This Wizard that stands or floats with only one green head towered them with fear and intimation.

"I am Oz, the great and powerful. I have heard rumors that you came here for your specific needs, I will grant them once I learn of your request." OZ said with great commanding voice. While everyone is focus on the Wizard Mickey and Bugs drift apart to themselves concerning about this world history with keyblade wielders.

"Say Mick, is it just me or has some of our adventures have stumbled upon another clash between light and darkness." Bugs whispered thinking of what they recently heard.

"I know there seems to be many worlds that are starting to be effected by their clash. It's almost as if the worlds are facing another light vs darkness like the Keyblade War before. After we're done we have to visit the Union Leaders with this important information. For now, we must work together to finish this one." Mickey has some ideas what is happening, the hints and signs of another war is terrifying since the last one ended with many worlds into darkness. For now they can't focus on that since there will be time for later discussions.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, frightening him when he wanted your help." Dorothy scolded the Wizard, their Lion friend has fainted from being scared to death by the wizard. From what you can guess just the wizard's appearance is enough to make children hide from him.

"SILENCE, WHIPPER SNAPPER! the magnificent OZ's has heard of your request and is willing to grant them." OZ's said with booming voice, "However there is some matter that needs to be discussed. With your keyblade wielder friend I asked only this, destroy the armies that lay in the Witch's castle and bring me her broom. The dark creatures known as Heartless have been active on this world for short time. And I want them cast off if we are to have peace. The Witch has been making deals with some creatures that call themselves orcs. Even with my knowledge I have no idea where they came from." The Wizard stop for a moment then look at Mickey in particular.

"Years back, 7 Keyblade Wielders as guardians came to this world. I was there when witness this battle, they have asked people to partake in their conflict against the darkness who call themselves 13 seekers. In the conflict the guardians have mention the Witch as being former member of the 13 seekers, allies to their cause. Since that conflict the Witch of the west has bought herself sometime until she can gain power to fight once more. I believe with these Ruby Slippers, she can achieve this if she were to obtain them. But with your help, we can finally bring rest to this world. Now Keyblade Wielder, bring waste to her armies and once you retrieve the broom, I will grate you your request." The Wizard explain, this brought shock and surprise to many who have listen to the Wizard's demand.

"Wait a minute, if we do this, we have to kill her." The tin Man pointed out.

"Of course, but since everyone has manage to make it this far, one more adventure wouldn't hurt. The Castle is about 2 days from here, right around the borders of her territory. With luck you will succeed and both parties will be happy, now go." The Wizard ordered, but the Lion needed to asked something, "What if she kills us first."

"I SAID GO!" Without hesitation, the Lion zoom out as everyone could only watch as the Lion ran down the hallway and out towards the window in less then 15 seconds flat.

"Talk about exit stage left moment." Peter replied in surprise yet impressive stare.

-0-0-0-

**Wicked Witch's Forest - Dorothy and friends/2 Day Walk**

The task to take on the Wicked Witch and steal her Broom is all but unassured. Since practically half of their group couldn't fight, but if they are to succeed the Wizard of OZ had instructed all of them travel towards The Witch's lair, if they are to be granted any request from OZ. Forced into defending themselves with weapons that be useless against such odds is concerning if not weary.

Mickey and Company had decided to travel ahead of the group Dorothy and friends including Marcy and Peter to sneak in the Witch's Castle. While Mickey and Company would confront the orcs at their camp. From a distance you can tell the battle got fierce as Mickey and company showed no mercy towards the orcs. However even if they were to fight off against the orcs, there was no guaranteed the orcs didn't leave some close towards the Witch's castle.

When the group arrive to see some warning signs, The lion took one read saying "I turn back if I were you" was enough to get him running back for his cowardliness. But the others tried to remind the Lion they are together and will face this Witch as one. But the forest as them scared to death as noise around them had many grown paranoia.

"I do believe there is some spooks around here." the Scarecrow said with gun in hand, some of them have brought weapons to defend themselves. Marcy and Peter went with their short sticks for combat since they are used to them by now.

"That's ridiculous, there no such things as spooks." The Tin Man said in disbelief.

"D-Don't you believe in spooks." The Lion stuttered in asking.

"That's ridiculous, th-" He didn't get few words in when someone or something pick him up, next moment he fell down from high up. luckily he's made of metal otherwise that would have hurt really bad. Dorothy and friends started to move slowly as they weren't sure what they will encounter, The Lion didn't help since he keeps repeating the words, "I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks" that has the group shaking some.

"Come on Lion, we can do this." Marcy tried to calm Lion down.

"Marcy's right, our friends are fighting those creatures somewhere else, we should be okay by ourselves." Dorothy assured Lion.

"But what if something else comes around?" He asked scared.

"Then we'll face it together. Even if alone we must keep on moving." Peter encourage Lion, but before anyone can move they saw in the sky... flying monkeys?! Everyone had to take cover before they arrive, but by then the monkeys knew where to search. The Scarecrow got torn apart by the monkeys, Tin Man had hard time combating them as they fought dirty by overwhelming numbers. The Lion cowardly run as best he could before running back trying to hide. Dorothy ended up taken along with Toto who the Wicked Witch demanded their presence, at the same time Marcy is also taken by mistake as Peter couldn't defend her or himself.

"Help!" Marcy shouted, but it was too late. The monkeys left leaving everyone in a state of disarray, all they could do is regroup and assess everything that has happen.

-0-0-0-

**Wicked Witch's Castle - Dorothy, Toto and Marcy's captured**

"What a nice little doggy." The Witch Place Toto in Dorothy's basket with the monkey carrying it. Marcy and Dorothy are standing feeling powerless to fight back, they knew if they tried anything this will end very badly. The witch had created a tornado out of nothing except her powers, left with no choice both had to behave or face this witch's fury.

"Why do you need those Ruby Slippers so badly." Marcy angrily said trying to act tough.

"Simple my little pretty, they will grant me powers beyond your understanding. You see even now your so called keyblade friends are being dealt with by the orcs who are camp outside this castle in the forest. For too long I have ruled this East side of OZ, now I want all these lands. But the problem is the resistance many will fight back, these orcs will provide a means to an end. They have all their armies spread far and wide searching for something, they didn't say what but they assured it be most powerful creature to be left hidden on this world. After their usefulness is done, I will build myself a new army, one that I can control. For now I demand you release those ruby slippers or else your doggy friend gets to swim." The Witch threaten.

"No, you can have them just give me back Toto." Dorothy cave in under pressure. Marcy couldn't blame her because of their dire situation, for now they will have wait for their rescue. When the Witch tried to grab the ruby slippers, her hands got shocked and flinch back at the ruby slippers defense.

"I was a fool, those Ruby Slippers won't come off. Not as long as your alive." This had Marcy concern now knowing once they stick on someone, they don't come off easy. As the Witch was about to explain her spell, Toto made his escape from the monkey and witch long enough to run out from the castle and towards the wilderness. As short victory goes, this wasn't time to celebrate. The Witch had enough and explain that her hourglass is how much time the two had and left them alone for now. By themselves Dorothy cried and express being scared of their situation.

"Don't be scared, our friends will come help us." Marcy said comforting Dorothy.

"But what if they don't, Marcy we're all by ourselves and our friends are left alone with who knows what. I wanted to see auntie am so much, I'm now worried about what's going to happen. I want to believe... but I'm frighten, I'm frighten and I don't know what to do." Dorothy couldn't control herself as she held to Marcy with almost death grip arms, Marcy didn't know what to say or how to help Dorothy. Both of them are stuck in this situation, and have no one else but themselves.

After thinking to herself and idea pop up then Marcy asked, "Do you know a song?" Dorothy calm down somewhat and look at Marcy, "When my Mom tried to confront me, she always sing a song. Maybe we can do that?" Dorothy started to dry up her tears, and thought about it.

"Well, before everything... I always wanted to see what's over the rainbow. You see sometimes I get into trouble, I wish there was somewhere trouble didn't happen and maybe me and my new friends can stay safe." Dorothy explain herself then started to sing to herself.

**Wizard of OZ(Somewhere over the rainbow)**

_(Dorothy)_

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_way up high._

_There's a land that I heard of,_

_once in a Lullaby._

_Somewhere over the Rainbow,_

_skies are blue._

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_really do come true._

_(Marcy)_

_Someday you will wish upon a star, _

_and wake up where the clouds,_

_are far behind you._

_(Dorothy and Marcy)_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_always above the Chimney tops,_

_that's where you'll find us._

_(Dorothy and Marcy)_

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_blue birds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow,_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little blue birds fly,_

_beyond the rainbow, _

_Why, oh why can't I?_

Dorothy for first time this their adventure, felt relax and at peace even in their dire situation.

"Thank you Marcy, you be a great sister I never had." Dorothy compliment her.

"Well, I am a only child." Both of them giggled, until someone laugh in some wicked way. The crystal ball shown the Wicked witch had listen and heard everything they said.

"You two think your safe because of some song, I'll give you anew tune to sing." The Witch laugh disappearing from their site.

Outside the castle, the others have finally catch up with some difficulty. Thanks to Toto for escaping the Wicked Witch leading towards the others, with Toto leading them towards Wicked Witch's castle, the gang had to think of some plan to get past the guards and somehow enter the castle undetected.

"What's that?" Lion pointed at the Castle in fear.

"That's the wicked witch's castle." The Scarecrow answered.

"We have to get them out of there." The Tin Man started to cry when feeling sad for Dorothy.

"Don't worry Tin Man, we'll save them. We just have to somehow sneak past them without being detected." Peter assured the Tin Man, then the Lion pointed something down below showing the Witch's guards marching around her castle, they appeared to be watching for anything that would try to sneak past them. But what had the group most concern is another group of creatures called orcs, about 8 of them with gray armor and skin. The leading orc had some heavy armor with an crude sword on both sides. The nine walk in without trouble, leaving the guards to march and watch for intruders.

"Those must be the orcs the Wizard was talking about." Peter said with his observation.

"I have a plan to get in there, and your going to lead." The Scarecrow pointed at Lion as he look fearful at this suppose plan.

"Me?!" Lion wanted to say something, but then had encouragement from Peter, "Come on, you wanted to have a nerve, now's the best time." The Lion look at Peter and everyone then at the castle with determination.

"Alright, I'll do it for Dorothy and Marcy, no matter what there I'll tear them apart, god's or no god's I'll tear them apart. I may not come out there alive, but there's something I want you fellows to do." The Lion actually sounded brave for a moment.

"What's that?" All three asked.

"Talk me out of it." Just as the Scarecrow and Tin Man tried to prevent the Lion from escaping, some guards came sneaking behind them trying to ambush the group. Peter saw this and got scared as he tried to warn the others. The guards jump on them, making everyone try and take down their attackers or defend themselves. After the skirmish all three dress in guard uniform, Peter and Toto are the only two that can't fit in those clothing. As the guards are moving towards the building the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Peter and Toto snuck behind the line to make sure they weren't spotted or caught.

Once the group made it inside the castle, they hang back to allow the guards to move further in the castle walls. They then follow Toto where he will show them where Dorothy and Marcy are being kept. After good couple of minutes of sneaking and fast walking the group ventured towards the room where Dorothy and Marcy are being kept.

"Oh thank you." Dorothy shouted with joy, as she and Marcy hug their companions.

"Come on we have no time to lose." As the Group make their way towards the castle entrance, the doors shut tight hearing laughter from above to see the wicked witch had plan for their capture, "Thought you were clever, well you are in for a nasty surprise." Instead of her guards, the nine orcs appeared with weapons at hand pointing towards the group.

"That's right, just wait for a moment. We'll let them think about their last thoughts." The Witch said with glee, then she toss the hourglass towards them. But before they attack, the Scarecrow had moment of brilliance using the Tin Man's axe to cut down the ropes causing the chandelier to fall on top. The Orcs were ready for fighting since they had no problem using violent methods. But are not used to unorthodox tactics.

"Seize them, seize them." The Witch ordered as her guards finally arrive to try and capture them. In the chase the Witch tried to concern them around another hallway, only for nothing to be found. The only thing there was some painted picture that was actually removed and place with Dorothy, Tin Man, Lion, Scarecrow, Peter, Marcy and Toto in some frozen state. As the Witch ran past them, the group unfreeze and ran back to try and open the gate. The witch however arrive the same time forcing them upstairs, the chase is on as Mickey and Company are still facing the orcs in the haunted forest. Apparently there are more then they realize, leaving the recuse little too late by the time they would arrive.

"Quick this way!" Few turns around each concern the group tried to find another exit, only to be caught up by the Wicth's guards. After few minutes of chasing around, the guards finally surround them. They couldn't find any place to hide or run, the took joy in their struggles.

"Ring around a roses, and a pocket full of spears. Thought you would escape or your friends would save you in time, they are still fighting the hordes of orcs that resigned in my territory. The last to die will watch all her friends die one by one, and her little dog too." The Witch saw some torch hanging above her, using her broom she reach up and brought back some fire.

"How about some fire scarecrow." She laugh at his fear and powerless against her, Dorothy wasn't willing to watch as her friend burned, grabbing some water she toss it over the Scarecrow and splash some on the Witch, hearing her screech everyone watch in surprise and shock at what happen next.

"You cursed brat, look what you have done. I'm melting, I'm melting, oh what a world, what a world. Who would have thought, a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness, OHHH, No, I'm going." With the Wicked Witch's last words, she melted into whatever she was before. Now dead she is gone for good, but as she melted Mickey and Company arrive by scaling the castle wall, only to find the Wicked Witch dead.

"Woah, talk about anti-climatic. You actually beat an all powerful Witch." Popeye said complimenting them.

"We didn't mean, really I didn't. It-it just the scarecrow was on fire." Dorothy explained.

"Hail to Dorothy the Wicked Witch is dead." the guard repeated the chant with great cheer.

"Well that actually solve itself." Mickey commented, remembering their task they took the Wicked Witch's broom and head back to see the Wizard.

-0-0-0-

**Emerald City - Wizard of OZ's room/2 Day Return Walk**

When they return from defeating the Wicked Witch. Everyone had gathered in the Wizard's room, some who didn't see the Wizard are actually shock and scared at this individual.

"How did you defeat the wicked witch?" The Wizard demanded.

"Well sir, we toss some water on her, and she melted." Dorothy explained with great smile.

"Oh you liquified her, very impressive. Now before I answer your request, come back tomorrow and I will think about it." The Wizard said to them, this cause some distress to some the group members, especially Dorothy who wanted to see her home again.

"Now hold on Doc, you promised if we did this we-" Bugs didn't get to finish as the Wizards started to shout in anger, Toto ignoring this walk towards some curtains that revealed someone is controlling some device. This is caught by Dorothy as her friends started to see this old man controlling some device as he spoke in some microphone. Having enough Popeye walk over, ripping the curtains off and dragging the man back.

"Now who the heck are you?" Mario asked glaring at the old man.

"I am the great and powerful... wizard." He tried to say in some loud voice.

"You are?" Everyone shouted from being scared to angry at the old man.

"What the actual heck. Why are you trying to scare us like this?!" Mickey demanded confused and frustrated by this man's action.

"Well, I just wanted people to feel safe since the last time it happen." The man said then explained, "You see back before I came here, I was once part of an circus performance, had magic tricks and other things. But when I came apparently someone had team up with the Wicked Witches of East and West. Then those dark creatures called heartless showed up along with those people called Seekers." Before he can explain further, bugs interrupted him trying to process what he just said, "Wait, wait a minute. You mean about the heartless and seekers being here is true?!" Even Mickey had a hard time believing this story after tricking them.

"Why yes, it was with those Guardians help I was able to defend this world and the people. That's why I created this illusion of being great and powerful Oz, to protect Emerald City should it be attack again, only this time they be scared of the made up legend of OZ." He finished his explanation to them.

"I can understand that, but you had us all scared to death by this act." Dorothy scolded OZ.

"You humbug." The Scarecrow accused.

"Yes your right, I'm just a humbug." Oz admit his mistakes he has made, but had good reasons for them.

"What happen to the things you promise, the Lion's courage, the Tin Man's Heart." The Scarecrow angrily said.

"What scarecrows brain." Both Tin Man and Lion finish Scarecrow's sentence.

"Hold on, you guys already have them." Mario said gaining everyone's attention.

"What you mean?" The Lion curiously asked.

"Exactly as he means, after all from what we were told. Scarecrow has shown he has some brain, if it wasn't for his quick thinking you guys would have been trap by those orcs." Bugs explained about the Scarecrow.

"And Tin Man, has more heart then most would think of, cause if you didn't care you wouldn't have compassion for others or for those around you." Mickey complimented the Tin Man.

"And let's not forgot our lion friend, if anyone had the nerve to stand up to monsters like the Wicked Witch, then many of us would be able to fight. But the fact remains that you stood up with your friends and have more courage then the bravest soldiers around." Popeye told the Lion.

"Say their right. After being on this adventure, I can see us being able to achieve our dreams." The Tin Man said to himself, The Scarecrow and Lion also thought of the same idea.

"But guys, what do we do about Dorothy?" Mario mention Dorothy since practically everyone except her can be solved with medium difficulty.

"I can help, when I came to this world. I had some Hot air balloon, I haven't used it in years, but I think it will work for your predicament." Oz offered wanting to make up for his action.

"You mean it." Dorothy cheerfully said.

"Why yes, if I had arrive in this world through Hot air balloon, then surely I can do the same again." Dorothy felt happy that she can finally return home again.

-0-0-0-

**Emerald City Center - Mickey and Company**

Everyone in the city had gathered, now having seen the wizard in person who is more friendly appearance then his previous look. The Wizard is giving some speech to the people of Emerald City, he may have some scary appearance, but he still is kind hearted to them.

"You know there is something bugging me." Bugs started and turn facing Mickey, "Those Orcs were looking for something, yet when we arrive they didn't fight as hard. But the amount of Orcs that remained are hard to ignore. Like we missed something when attacking their fortress." Mickey thought the same since he and others were trying to finish them off. It was an gamble to leave the others to sneak in and get the Witch's broom. Yet it still a good call since there was way too many orcs then they anticipated, was worst some the equipment they found as the orcs ran is heavily armored weapons and digging tools.

"I think those Orcs belong to Gandalf's old enemy. And I feel somehow they manage to leap from one world to another by some power we're not familiar or aware of yet." Mickey thought about when he met Gandalf and has told some stories of his world and their history about himself and their true enemy. Suddenly brought back from his thoughts, Dorothy shouted for her dog Toto who is chasing some cat. This had lead to Oz accidently lift off towards the sky, the group couldn't prevent this if they wanted their friend hurt by the hot air balloon's breaking apart. As they watch Oz makes his way off Dorothy cried not able to get home, her new friends comfort her knowing she is worried for her friends and family.

Then from up above an pink bubble started to slowly arrive on ground. From this bubble appeared the good Witch of the North Glinda, when she appeared many bowed in respect of her as they know and love her in these lands.

"Who's that?" Mickey asked in awe by her appearance.

"That's the good witch of the North Glinda, she must have come here to help." The Scarecrow said.

"Do not worry Dorothy, you can return home at any moment as you like." Glinda assured Dorothy.

"What... but how?" Knowing what she was going to asked, Glinda continued, "It was with you all along, the Ruby Slippers you have will help you back."

"Wait a minute Missy, you mean to tell us she could have been sent back at any other time?!" Popeye said in confusion and annoyance.

"She had to find that out for herself, Dorothy had to learn on her own." Glinda explain in her own wisdom.

"So Dorothy what have you learn?" Mickey asked.

"Well... I think that, that is wasn't enough just to want see uncle Henry and auntie am. And if I ever go looking for my hearts desire again, then I won't any further then my own old backyard. Because if it wasn't there, I never lost it to begin with." Dorothy explain herself, showing she has learned a lot on this trip.

"Sometimes we tend to forget where we are home sometimes." Marcy said, everyone agreeing with her. Dorothy is told by Glinda that she can return at any moment, but this also meant she had to say goodbye to her new friends. One by one she said few words to everyone as they will miss Dorothy once she returns home.

"Goodbye Tin Man, I'm going to miss you." Dorothy cried as she spoke, "Don't cry your going to rust."

"Now that I have a heart, it's breaking." Tin Man tried not to cry, but this was one moment everyone found this sad, yet bittersweet feeling.

"Goodbye Lion, You know I know it wasn't right, but I'm going to miss when you always cried for help before you found your courage." Dorothy said feeling with much sadness in her heart.

"I wouldn't have found it, if it wasn't for you." Lion said looking down but is glad for her.

"I think, I'm going to miss you the most." Dorothy went to hug Scarecrow, who had few to no words to say.

"You ready now." Glinda asked, when she said yes. With specific instruction Glinda told Dorothy what she needed to say and soon she and Toto vanish to their world once more. Mickey and Company couldn't help but cry when watching the scene unfold. Soon some of the people started to depart as Glinda wanted to speak with the world traveling company.

"Now keyblade wielder and protector of many worlds. You can your companions probably have some questions about those strange visitors and the past history of your involvement." Glinda asked, Mickey nodded as everyone is curious.

"Well Missy, there has been a lot going on. Only Mickey and Bugs have been troubled as of late." Both look at everyone with one raised eyebrow.

"It's true, lately there has been weird things. Even though I have my own problems, we our adventure it seems a lot of strange things are happening as of late." Mario replied.

"To answer some of your questions, the reason for your visit must be because of that key you hold my friend." Glinda said to Peter, he pulled the two keys trying to look for the third key, but then realize he only has two.

"Wait, where the third one?" Peter muttered to himself.

"Those keys you have are what guides you to your destination. But also be weary, for those are not meant to hold by anyone of creation or else the power will be used in dark purpose. As for the keyblade wielders, you wonder why there are stories of past wielders traveling to this world? It was when the Great and powerful Oz arrive he and I had to defeat two sister witches who wanted to rule these lands. Backing them are 13 seekers who allied themselves along with few other allies from other worlds to join them. The Guardians came to this world in hopes to prevent what is known as Keyblade War. Once we defeated the wicked witches they asked us to join their guardian ranks in hopes to defeat the seekers from recreating the war.

While I could not leave this world unprotected, Oz went with the guardians to defeat the 13 seekers who gathered allies for their cause. When he returned Oz did have learned magic by your skills and talents. But chose to use trickery and machines instead, as for who those 13 seekers are I don't know, it has been long time since anyone seen them." When Glinda finished her explanation, it brought more questions to their already many questions in their adventures.

"Guess that's good an explanation as we can get." Bugs said to Glinda's explanation.

"Still where do we go from here?" Mario asked what everyone is thinking.

"How about your congratulating that kid's first kill." Everyone turn to face the individual who attack them sometime ago.

"Hey is that who I think it is." The Scarecrow shuttered in fear.

"Z9." Mickey hissed at his name.

"Aw, and I thought we were good training buddies. After all I heard that you manage to kill some wicked witch, that is impressive itself for beginners luck." He said to the group.

"We didn't mean to kill her." Peter defend them.

"No but you watch, that still as bad as killing someone in cold blood. But I guess you still need work on the "act" of the kill." Before he could say anything, Mickey and Bugs charge at him swinging their weapons at Z9, giving him swings from both keyblade and hammer. After their done, the two look back to see nothing happen, as if Z9 wasn't even attacked.

"If your going to attack someone, magical weapons like that keyblade is useless against my might." Z9 casually said in boredom. The two switch to their magic and bag of tricks. Mickey had enough magical reserve to fight against this guy, Bugs used what remains of the AMCE products that are useful or gimmick at this point. Yet despite this all powers are useless, when frozen he simply moved demonstrating the coldest ice or space held no power shattering the blizzard attack, same with fire, lighting and other magical abilities Mickey used. Bugs bag of tricks did nothing as Z9 moved in boredom waiting for their attacks to finish. Once they did, Mickey and bugs took the time to examine the damage to his body. Yet nothing happen except brushing dust off.

"Guess it's my turn." Before anyone could respond, Z9 punch Mickey at his gut with enough force to sent flying through the Emerald City wall and towards some distance location. Bugs tried to react only for his ears to be grabbed, and forced to take the blow by Z9's punch. It was enough to send Bugs slamming against the walls creating 10 holes in distance with Bugs unconscious with actual blood running down his head.

Everyone look in shock shouting in worry, "BUGS, MICKEY!" As they couldn't believe how easy they were defeated without effort.

"See this is why I have no reason to fight you guys, your boring with that abilities of yours." Z9 taunt, only for Popeye to punch right at his face, and felt more punches on his chest and face. Popeye continued the assault, at every spot any boxer would know where to hit. Just as he finish, Popeye realize he didn't hurt or make any damage towards Z9's body.

"That it?" Once more before Popeye could respond.

CRACK

Popeye's jaw crack feeling his teeth shattered by Z9's uppercut sending him flying the same with Bluto. Realizing the danger Droopy, Mario, Pac-man, Drake and Jerry charge at Z9 with everything they had, Droopy fired some bullets that only resulted in their attacks useless, Mario used some of his punches and kicks with every super smash bro trick he learned. Pac-man followed his lead using some tricks he used before to attack Z9, Drake used his attacks to try and distract him along with Jerry that would leave small punches every now and then.

"Yep might as well get it done." In quick motion, Z9 grab both Mario and Pac-man and slam their bodies together facing each other, then quickly in 1 thousandth second slam both fist on their heads, creating creator like meteor on the ground with their face bash in the ground. When Drake tried to combat him, Z9 grab his tail roughly and grab Jerry in his grasp, then punch Drake in his stomach with enough force to slam against the emerald city wall leaving a crack. Then to insult Drake's injury he threw Jerry at Drake with enough force to break the wall leaving them hurt badly with possible internal bleeding.

Z9 used enough force to have 1 hit OK's in his battles and knew how much force will kill or injure some fighters. Knowing they are strong fighters they will survive, Droopy grown cold feet as he drop his gun and held his hands up scared of him, Marcy and Peter weren't fairing any better witnessing something this brutal. Marcy couldn't help but scream at the horrible sight, Glinda watch but prepared for her magic to be used.

"I'm sure your friend's will live, I made sure they survive, but remain unconscious for me to discuss some topics." Soon he vanish and appeared again with Marcy in his hand holding her hair despite being short.

"LET MARCY GO!" Peter shouted in anger.

"Then come and get me with all your might. If your suppose to travel worlds, then be ready to fight." Z9 demand almost like he's teaching someone.

"Do not listen to him, he only wants you to fight with hatred and violence. The path set for you can only be clear when turn toward peaceful solutions." Glinda told Peter.

"Stay out of this North Wicthy." Z9 is annoyed by magic users, always acting cocky like they know things. Even those who are science and technology are arrogant Bas&$ who have no real answers with idiot ideas about themselves.

"Why... Why do I have to fight you. What do you expec-" Suddenly Peter started to think of every encounter he had with Z9 and his destructive battles. Then he thought about his adventures and what Z9 said over their adventures. Suddenly the light bub in his brain blink, and Peter knew what is going on.

"The Keys... This whole thing has been about the keys." Peter had to collect his thoughts then explained, "When I went on this trip, it was by chance that I ended up on some other world, but you or your partner would have found me eventually. That guy in the forest, you work for him or something? Then when Mickey and bugs found that key, you knew I was suppose to do something, since then you expect me to fight. You want something, but I can't figure out why?" Peter concluded with more questions then answers.

"The Keys you have collected so far, are very ancient and powerful artifacts once used for one purpose. But then time flew by and people had long forgot to complete this important task. What was once suppose to be done through chosen people, now lays on your hands. But fear not, for you must learn to resist powers that tempt you. Z9 may believe in violence, but the path you follow is one narrow and straight." Glinda advise to Peter, making him wonder how much does she know.

This question is raised by Z9 at her advise, "How do you know about the keys?" He demand, Glinda bend on her knees and told Z9, "More then you realize." She secretly handed Peter some cloth with something inside. Then without warning used her magic to blast Peter towards Z9 with strong gust of winds. At the same time Mario and Pac-man had slowly recovered enough to jump at Z9. As everyone is focus on others, the key glowed in Peter's hand making all five vanish instantly.

Once everything began to calm down, everyone that was close by or have taken cover check to see what happen.

"I-Is he gone?" The Lion asked.

"I think so, oh I hope they are alright." Tin Man concern for his new friends.

"They will be, but first we need to gather everyone up. And bring medical care to them." Glinda told the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion.

"Right, come on fellows." The Scarecrow left along with his two companions, Glinda stood where she watch them vanish to another world, "The times are changing, we all will have to decide if we are with or against to this conflict long forgotten." Is what she muttered.

-0-0-0-

**Delta Force Base - Energy Containment Sector**

"Have to say, in all the years studying science, I have never thought this one object would hold more power with just only 2-10 percent." A Scientist said studying the object Dagger brought, two of them to their surprise.

"According to our reports, Dagger and Blade encounters some complications. One of which happens to be some mercenaries, already we're in bad terms with them, we don't need to antagonize them any more then necessary." One Guard said watching the scientist, the scientist in question has white lab coat with goggles covering their eyes and mouth from their coats. Average human face depending on the individual, since he's not the only scientist on this field. For now he's assign to this task since he can read energy readings better then most.

"Those Mercenaries have always despise us when things gone bad, give them about few years and we should be in good terms. Personally I don't know why we need them, all they ever provide is necessary tools, alliances, and people who are supplies. But I hear their slave markets have always been their best payment for the longest time." He said to his guard.

"The Mercs are willing to work with us so long we provide new slaves for their business, though I wouldn't be surprise if many species are going extinct because of our far reaches, some aren't even are faults despite able to revive their species thought dead." The guard comment, knowing their reach never stops even on space and time.

"If your talking about D10, then I would place those ideas behind. It's obvious their some kind of conspiracy for covering our insurgence." Telling the guard the more logical ideas.

"Heh, say what you will. But even science can't explain everything, I mean sure everything isn't under our control, but you guys from D8 and D7 with their agents, I be surprise why we have any resistance from anyone, course I'm a grunt so I wouldn't know these things." The guard arrogantly said about themselves.

"I would bite that tongue of yours, not everything is simple as you make them." The scientist gets tired of these talks they say about their Science Division also called D8, which has always develop all matters of warfare and others if necessary. D7 also known as Intelligence Division is infamously known for absolute intel on everything, everyone and every history despite how impossible it sounds, some of which is kept secret base on operations or specialized mission for war efforts or other plans made by commanding officers. It honestly scares them just how right their intel always remains unchallenged, the only times mistakes are made if unknown elements that existed outside their reaches.

"Say just off topic, exactly what's wrong with that thing? It looks like some smug on it or blood in this case?" The guard curiously asked.

"I'm not sure, but high command say only Dagger and his new team are the only ones with classified information." the Scientist said making the guard frown at this information, most likely something high command is doing towards the shadows.

"Typical, you do as they say, and asked questions later. What makes this rookie special, I just read his files and he's just got promoted like that?!" The Guard said angry at their new recruit.

"Most likely he's being used for personal gain, bring someone new around with no experience and they are more used for their chess game. I feel sorry for that boy since he's also an loyalist." This made the Guard stood straight from hearing about the recruit.

"Oh that's just perfect, Loyalist of all people. There more crazy then all of us combine, speaking of crazy any word from the frontlines? Word is some of our forces are having hard times against some factions/races such as the Covenant?" The guard question.

"Not much, there are others I can see as troublesome. But like many they are no big deal, Covenant has the potential to grow into some organize government with many species as one nation. Their this one galaxy divided by many governments such as United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, Romulan Star Empire, Cardassian Union and more. What makes our job easy is the fact most of these species appear human which goes under D7 jurisdiction. Because of their near human appearance it makes it easy for our forces to divide and conquer at any given moment, plus our agents will cause destruction on galactic scale if necessary." Hearing this had the Guard nervous, when it came to D7 you would rather hide in some closet and never see daylight. Especially when humans are involve, which doesn't help since they are their primary targets in all operations. Guess he never thought of those who are another species with close human appearance would fit in their job description.

"Other then that, other governments or species aren't that big a deal. Many of them are galactic or universal governments, never worth much since we have always stood above like humanity should at their true potential." The scientist said.

"Aren't we suppose to be modified species with human origins?" The guard clarifying the statement.

"Yes, but we tell them we're humanity's protectors. Why else does mankind get hated so easily other for target blame for their false crimes we committed, always bring good business for war and domination." The two went quiet as the scientist continued to study the object in question.

-0-0-0-

**Delta Force Base - Portal Sector**

As Dagger went on past the docking bay, he soon reach their Dimensional Gate area. This place had enough room for at least 500 soldiers that enter, this is usually where they are transported to another location for their battles instead of using ships from spaces. If anything this allows them element of surprise and no resistance if the locations is away from battle at random places.

Dagger reach his destination and found the two people he wanted to see, first on had sunglass covering his eyes and appearing like some visor. His mouth his covered as part of his uniform he wanted personal design, the ears are covered by metal headsets making them hard to detach. His hair is messy in black brown color, with his uniform of black and red. Appearing about 13 or 15 by his height, his name himself Boom Box.

Right aside of him is another individual with some features. One is he's human appearing with arms as feathery wings with no hands, his legs are like talons sharp for grabbing and killing his prey. His eyes are all black with green color, the hair is long almost feathery as his wings like spikes. The uniform is shirtless with short pants, on his shoulders is some Raven with blue left eye and purple right eye. His name is Crow, ironic since he's actually friendly with a raven. About his late teens reaching his twenties, but none can be certain.

"Crow, Boom Box, glad you can make it." Dagger said with a smile. The three group hug smiling to finally be together again, Crow's pet raven went on Dagger's shoulder and nuzzled his head on the left showing affection.

"Aw, I miss you too. " Dagger pet the Raven's head, and used his other hand for some bird seeds he brought in his pockets. Raven saw this and jump on eating it's meal.

"She always enjoys seeing you, and doesn't mind about feeding free food every now and then. So you finally achieve your goal, didn't think it be this quick." Crow said to Dagger.

"To be fair it was only luck, found the fragment in some world where the town folks lived in Springfield. I took sometime to figure stuff out, yet I finally manage to find what I was searching." Dagger said, the Raven jump on his shoulder enjoying it's spot.

"So what's our first mission?" Crow asked their leader.

"First we need to get some reports from D7 then go find that kid who has those keys." Dagger told them.

"Wait, there's more then two?!" Crow said surprise by this.

"Yep, although I don't know how long this mission will last, but given we have no idea about the fragments, it's a safe bet we'll be working on this for sometime." Dagger gave his honest opinion.

"Eh, no worries. Still grateful you manage to pick us, that training is almost similar to hell." Crow gave his thanks with Boom Box nodding in agreement.

"No prob. Come on, we got some business to take care of." The all three(four if you include the Raven) left towards their next destination, once given orders or other mission they will head off for their new form team.

* * *

**Bible Topic:**

**Subject: Everlasting Death**

_This is something everyone should understand. when our flesh dies, we have two options heaven for everlasting life, or hell for everlasting death. When I say everlasting death, I don't mean you get stab or killed and that be it. See everlasting death is when you are sent to hell and you will be tortured for all eternity with no rest and no comfort except for the things you had on this life. And believe me this everlasting death will always happen by every second, now imagine time no longer exist once you die and you experience your last moments ever second of that moment deaths, times all eternity dying in fiery waters with no salvation or hope. _

_Everlasting Death that involves Hell is really an uncomfortable subject, but needs to be spoken as warnings and reminders that this second option is available at any given moment of your life. Saying you have tomorrow is very arrogant for anyone to believe. Cause what happens if one moment you take an 5 minuet nap, and in 2 to 1 second your dead. If you never believe in Jesus, denied God all your life, and closed your ears to his words. Options two is already open for you and everyone on this planet. We are all born sinners and everlasting death is waiting for us. If Jesus hadn't done what he did on the Cross for our salvation, then what are you living for and why?_

_Folks I cannot stress this enough about what our lives without God will look like, and it will be the most horrible experience you will never escape or saved from, no superhero will help, no amount of time travel will save you, no powers will come to your aid, nothing that is in fiction will prevent what will happen. Even for that moment some fiction became reality, they are nothing. Cause by the end of our lives and our lives living, the only ones at fault for ending in hell, is the one you see on your mirror and every mirror in the bathroom and around the world. _

_We are at fault, you are at fault, cause by moving our bodies we make choices and what we think is our choice. God will know what's in our hearts, minds, and everything about us cause he created us. God knows you before your in the mother's womb, he knows your life choices, he knows all your sins even before now to future, and knows when you turn to him. That's the God some will deny and that's the God who is righteous in everything and will judge us on our end of our life to death. So if you want to say you don't need God or anything he does for you. Option two is waiting for us. _

_I won't point fingers or say who has will spend everlasting death, cause for all I know that will hang over my head, but I still try and follow what God asked of me. I'm not the greatest of Christians since I only started almost couple months, but I do try and seek God. Even when making mistakes, I need to seek God cause I want God in my life. If you feel God is talking to you or anyone reading this, repent by prayer and seek his wisdom. God will always provide and will meet every need of your life, you have to put faith and trust in him. _

_If any want to talk about bible topics just review and I will answer your review or private chats on PM. Love you all and God bless all. _

* * *

**If some of you notice the recent changes on each chapter about Bible Topics. It's something I like everyone to hear and know for better understanding or have some ideas about the bible and where to start. It's maybe confusing, but God works through many who are willing to seek him. And there will be times you are hurt by these words of truth. Don't worry that's God's way of saying I will make your pains into growth for maturity. Sometimes it hard, but if you listen to the holy spirited offer to you, everything starts to be clear. Faith is by far the most important thing for Christian and follow believers even at these times. So if anyone is going through trouble times, repent now and believe in Jesus Christ who died and rose again for each and everyone who is willing to receive him. **

**As for the story, most things will begin to change once they hit Narnia. Through there they will have to change their ways of fighting and some personality that will be great struggles. One of them is no use of magic, I will explain some point about why so bare with me on that subject. But other then that, the main purpose of this first act is to not only introduce you to characters, but also adversaries they will be facing and more later on. And believe me there are many, but decide to join together as different factions or governments. ****If some of you are curious about how will Mickey fight back if he doesn't have magic? Then just know he'll have to return to his old roots and discover his former gift he left behind. It's one that represents his character and one he long forgotten as cartoon being. **

**When it comes to heroes and villains stories, it tends to always favor heroes because no one wants bad things to happen. That's okay and all, but what part of always good thing happens is there room to grow. Because at the end, they maybe fictional characters, but you still have them interact like other people would on day to day bases. So when I see/read stories about this stuff even in fanfictions, I tend to avoid stories involving Ben 10, Naruto and others including some Kingdom Hearts stories. Cause I have some ideas about the author's approach and I will say no real struggle will happen if you always favor heroes in their suppose dark moments. Bleach is one of those stories victim to this trend from other stories. And if you just add Ben 10 in his current state including Alien X, I honestly don't care about those stories. Sorry it just doesn't mean much if heroes always going to win because of author's favoritism. **

**Character Profile:**

**Popeye the Sailor: **The one and only strongest spinach eating sailor that has bested or beaten Bluto in their one on one battles. However their rivalry seems to get out of hand, as demonstrated that Popeye is able to match Bluto's strength. To the point they could destroy a small village if necessary. Popeye has been around the golden days of comics alongside animation. However over time things began to change including their days outside of show business. What really change is Bluto's schemes towards life of crime and his acts of selfish deeds becoming extreme if each meeting or deeds Bluto desires. Sometimes these deeds tend to act upon prideful or abusive actions towards others. Popeye's go to food in dire situations is Spinach, over the years he has develop himself to stronger length without spinach, but with spinach he become more mightier then most would have believed. This is due to him actually working out as he made himself superhuman without spinach then with them.

**Orcs: **A Mysterious faction that seemed not part of this world. Why they are with the Wicked Witch is unknown. However they appeared to have goals and kept to themselves since they have no business with the protagonist except as targets of their aggression. What can be describe about them is their desire for violence since they appear to enjoy doing whatever they please until enemy forces approach them. That said, it appears they have goals that is needed around the Wicked Witch's territory. With everything that has happen, it almost seemed something long forgotten is rising into power later in the future.

**Day 80 - June 8th**

**Main Cast: **Wicked Witch of the West, Dorothy Gale, Toto, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion, The Wizard of OZ

**Protagonist: **Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Droopy the Dog, Jerry the Mouse, Popeye the Sailor Man, Mario, Pac-man, Drake(Eevee), Marcy(Marceline), Peter Cree

**Antagonist: **Pete, Daffy Duck, Tom the Cat, Bluto, Bing, Z9, Orcs, Corrupted Gems

**Supporter/Neutral: **Porky Pig

**Now accustom to their traveling, the group arrive at some small town, where the average folks are living the American life. However trouble comes in forms of this world's government as they must hide and blend in or be discovered. Even now they learn of this town's newest secret bigger then themselves, tune on next time on "Rockwell". **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I begin I want to make some things clear.**

**First the Bible Topics I hope are some steps towards your faith in Christ. The reason I say God, Jesus and Holy spirit in that order is because before Jesus God the Father is first. He created everything and the universe including you and I even if we are born from father and mother as humans. Jesus is still the same God, it's through him we are saved, but also know he sits on the right side of the throne along his father. So even though I say God the Father first then Jesus, It's because that's how it always has been. But if we deny Jesus as our savior and deliver of our sins, we deny God himself. Only through him can we be save and given Holy Spirit to guide us in faith. That and anything in the bible(New King James/King James) will guide you through truth, the beginning will be hard, but will be worth everything when we pass on or reach our final generation. **

**Now as for the story, I know that I have many characters going on. But on the long run it's more necessary as many will leave the group down the line. And the enemies they are facing will be their greatest challenge of their lives. Not to the point of fighting, but the point of what's really makes you as people/person. So know when they leave/die, it's more so because of their inner conflicts getting the best of them. As for how many, it will variety from arc to arc or chapters. And just for future reference, I will be adding different species/races for this group every now and then. **

**The of the more important things to understand in this story, is the necessary needs of others. Yes you will have to fight on your own, I acknowledge that. But if your always fighting on your own, what strength do you really have? For most of the beginning arcs, teamwork is necessary and needed if they are to travel world to world. Many will join, many will quit, many will die, many will be injured to the point of unable fighting strength or mental issue, many will become villains, and many will be captured or thrown in jail. The story is usually at random or guessed, but I sometimes have clear idea what I'm doing, but know that some points heart break will happen. **

**Finally another things is for the next 3 arcs will have many movies involve Live Action, Animated, 3D, and so on. Afterwards once reaching the second saga will that change. For future reference some worlds/series will be combine as one world. So expect some series to exist on the same planet. One world I am thinking of combining as one world is sorted like mixer of teen hero and average life. This world will heavily have many cartoon series as one world, so when visited know it will be big. **

**P.S. if any reader is interest you can have your favorite series be the next arc or saga. If you happen to know one, I will try and see what I can do with that said series, on that side note the next arc will be cartoon series with same multi-crossover story theme. **

**P.S.S. Starting now the chapters will be renamed since it's more weird to name chapters after series. **

**Previous Chapter:**

**Protagonist: **Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Droopy Dog, Popeye the Sailor, Jerry the Mouse, Mario, Pac-Man, Drake(Eevee), Marcy(Marceline), Peter Cree

**Antagonist: **Pete, Bluto, Daffy Duck, Tom the Cat, Bing, Z9, Orcs, Corrupted Gems

**Supporter/Neutral: **Porky Pig

**Day 80 - June 8th **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Adventure Time, Pokémon, Mario, Pac-man, The Iron Giant, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Bible topics:**

**Subjects: Importance of Prayer**

_While many will say reading your bible is all you need, there is more that God wants us to seek. Prayer is one of the most important steps in your faith, there is more that needs work but without prayer you can't move on towards your spiritual strength. Prayer is one of the most important things needed for your faith towards God. Through prayer repentance, through prayer you seek god and listen to his whispers. And I will say when doing this the first time it's never easy to listen. Sometimes when I seek god for answers, it's isn't simple. But that doesn't mean I stop nor should anyone who tries to seek him. _

_What you should also know is by seeking him, you gain insight that you wouldn't understand by most people or knowledge gain over history. See reading bible is not the only way to seek god, it's also through prayer can we communicate with God, mediate in his words through prayer. If we clear our minds then be in stillness, we can listen to what god has to say or will answer. I'm going to be frank, there will be times he won't say anything instead will show by actions, most times it's not feeling or listening, but spiritually and seeing signs. More believers that have been doing this longer can personally say how God communicates with us. _

_Now more then ever he wants us to seek him and to save our souls from eternal damnation. Folks God doesn't want anyone to perish, he truly doesn't want one soul to perish. But God hates sins, and we are not listening to his words of truth or commands he give in our lives. The bible is all God's words of wisdom, and he tells us how to live our lives and how we must follow him. Two most important commandments of our lives, Love your God with all your heart, with all your mind, and with all you souls. And finally love thy neighbor as you love yourself. If we don't daily pray for God in our times of our daily lives and not just our troubles. We be blinded by what the world has to offer. This world is full of deception and distraction, and the devil loves how we lose ourselves to this world and it's corruption._

_But must know that it's only through Jesus who we put all our faith and trust in him, believe as our personal savior, and allow him to guide our lives in everything and anything we do can we made pure and reborn as new creation. This life is short, if we don't seek our lord now, there is no guarantee for tomorrow. Folks our lives are like vapor, we appear one moment and the next gone. No reincarnation. no second chance, once we die that's it end of our short life and will face our lord in judgement. And he doesn't want any to perish, but if we deny him for too long, you will know him by God' wrath, his judgement and righteous fury. For too long this world he once created as perfect will one day face it's end. And everyone that lead themselves astray will not only experience hell itself, but the eternal burning lake of fire with no end and no hope. _

_With this Coronavirus in place, with everything that is happen. Now is the time to pray for repentance, God is using this disaster to bring everyone to ear listening to words of truth and to seek him. Take this time now and repent, to save your soul and maybe save other lost souls in this world. But first come our own souls, we need to be willing and heartedly repent to God, and if you feel unsure go meet someone who knows how and allow them to help you in faith towards God. _

* * *

_Previously on Traveler's Journey_

_When Mickey and Company landed in the world of OZ, they encounter strange yet simple folks. Making new friends along the way, some old foes started to appear, from Pete and gang to Heartless, Primids and even new ones such as ghost with orcs allying themselves with the Wicked Witch of the west. Along the way they also encountered Z9 who now has his personal army of Corrupted Gems that help him in his goals. Along the way mysterious keyblades called 7 guardians from the union are in pursuit of 13 seekers belonging to their organization. As to repeat history these next generations of guardians appeared alongside the seekers that once took place years before now. _

_At the same time, Mickey and company came unprepared as Z9 took the frontal assault with no resistance to his might. Glinda knowing some history has aided in their escape and Z9 vanishing from there world. Leaving only Mickey, Bugs, Jerry the Mouse, Popeye, Droopy and Drake left behind with only Peter, Marcy, Mario and Pac-man able to escape sending them another world, same for Z9 who went along their trip. What happens next find out on this newest chapter of Traveler's Journey. _

**Traveler's Journey**

**Arc 1: Join the Team**

**Ch. 8: Choices we make**

**Traverse Town - Everyday living**

When Lisa slowly open her eyes, she took her surroundings in realizing she's at some strange now place.

"Wh-What the?" She tried speaking after witnessing such an experience.

"Calm down sis, your safe and sound." Said Bart who sat beside Lisa.

"Bart! What happen, where are we, and-" She started to panicking unable to take her new surrounds.

"Easy, we're somehow on another world. Some place called Traverse Town, we're told this world is where many residents who lost their home are relocated, Mom and Dad tried to see if anyone else survive, but haven't found anyone." Bart solemnly said taking their situation serious for once.

"How could this have happen?" Lisa asked herself, having no idea what just occurred.

"Who knows, but we have to make due with what we have now." Bart said as the two sit in silence.

At another place towards Rena hidden location, her pups are actually doing better. In the secret waterway, Rena has made some decent home for her and the children. Rena had some blankets some small food she would steal or is now working on getting job. Even some books for them to read, currently Rena is working on some restaurant towards the 6th District. Her only concern is the customers who gave some stares and lustful men that have hidden desires. But she manage to work on some job that doesn't approve these actions.

Speaking of daily life, Mew has actually gotten the hang of this world. Its only concern is people it can't trust, with the encounter from the Mercenaries and have witness some of their actions, it's not hard to imagine Mew's situation as anything but good. Currently it has taken interest in people able to travel from one world to another. More specifically the people in 1st District, as many traveler's come and go as they like. Pete return with injured Bluto who look tired and worn out.

"Well that's just great with Popeye around we'll barely reach them or beat them. He'll be tons of trouble." Pete said in annoyance.

"If it's alright with you I need to make a phone call." Bing excuse herself as she left to make some calls.

"But now what do we do, we're outnumbered, out gunned, and out of luck." Daffy Duck admit in frustration and look towards the audience, "That last bit because of Bugsy."

"So what d-d-d-d-should we do next?" Porky Pig asked, being the second best man for everyone in this group.

"We need to regroup." Bluto finally said with solemn expression, "We still have their friends captured, but we need to be wise about our next approach. Losing to Popeye so easy made me remember why they are hard to beat. Which is why you should join the mercenaries Pete and report what you find after your trips." Bluto ordered his one true friend who understands him and he understood Pete.

"Alright, but if we're going to gather our gang. We'll need more then just our bad buddies for this job." Pete gave a knowing look, as much as Bluto didn't want to admit there going to need more help, Mickey and company had started to gather their allies in numbers. They'll need to do the same, which meant calling in old time cartoon baddies in their time and more so.

"I got it, but if we're doing this you need to make the call. Everyone likes you more then me or Daffy, personally I ask Tom but he's an animal they can't talk." Tom glared at Bluto for his comment.

"Nah, I get it. But we should take our mercenary friends to that world, they could be getting antsy by now. Especially Blaster, I think she about to kill us or something." Peter warn his pals, having close experience with Blaster's mood swings.

"Fine, but only because I rather keep my word then break them. It won't look good if I just betray others for no reason." Bluto then walk off wanting to take rest, while Pete went off to search for Blaster and her buddies. Mew got curious as to how they travel through such weird methods, so it waited for their arrival and would sneak in their portals unseen.

-0-0-0-

**Unknown World - Z9's Location**

Z9 slowly stood up taking in his surroundings as he look one way to another. Realizing he been sent to another planet by that witch's power. Z9 literally smack his face as realize how arrogant he became in his fights. Having been fighting tough challenges for sometime, Z9 began to notice his previous fights and how laid back he was towards fights. Adjusting himself he knew something had to be done about his circumstance. Lucky he has some surprises that allows eyes on that kid and his friends. With that in mind he took his new surrounds and decided to explore this area, once reaching town Z9 will know the location near Seattle Washington.

At one of the houses, some old guy name Rick check his scanners and realize what he'll be facing, "Ah Sh$% it's gonna be one of those crossovers."

-0-0-0-

**Land of Oz - Emerald City Medical Center/10 days later of recovery**

Everyone has been gathered thanks to the efforts of The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion who went out searching for their new friends. With Emerald City helping the clean up and Glinda leading them. Everyone work together to bring Mickey, Bugs, Popeye, Jerry, Droopy and Drake to good health mostly for those who fought that monster. It had taken time, but their wounds soon healed and they were back up once more.

"Hey Mickey." Bugs greeted him with one cane to hold him up hurt in body and pride. Mickey said nothing as he stared down at the ground with only his thoughts keeping him company.

"Micks... you have to get out of this state of depression. We lost yes, but we still survive this fight. Sure we have had some trouble adventures, and points in our lives that didn't turn out well. Yet we still get right back up, that's what we always do, right Mick? So clean that face and show your big smile that you always have shown." Bugs encourage Mickey to see the positive of life, he maybe a jerk from time to time. Deep down Bugs has heart, mostly hidden with his laughter, trickster, slapstick humor he always used to cheer people up.

Mickey slowly look at Bugs, but this time expressing some anger towards him, "You think this is funny?" Mickey almost growled when spoken, but then said once more. Bugs got concern when asked this from his friend, "We just lost a fight we should've been more prepared. I just heard and witness what I saw before beaten by that, that... monster. Not only everyone is nearly killed, but Marcy and Peter... oh gosh, I-I can't even begin to imagine what they witness." Mickey place his both hand covering his face as he could imagine the look in those two children. They counted on them, they tried to protect them. And they couldn't beat some guy with scars on his face managing to not take them down 50 hits or special attacks. Just one punch and each of them fell easily.

"We'll find them Mickey, we just need to take our time and be grateful for just being alive." Bugs said trying to assure Mickey.

"How can we, I know your trying to be all cheery and smiles. But this is serious matter, I don't expect you to understand the situation." Mickey is cut off when Bugs slam one fist beside Mickey.

"You think it's easy to be this way?" Bugs said with a frown and serious tone Mickey is not used to hearing.

"I was created to bring happy and joy to people through gags, jokes and laughter. Then when every one of my pals went separate ways, some of them became criminals. Even Daffy gotten worst when hard times came around, I still wish he didn't go that path. And after you became a keyblade wielder, I knew you would be pressured. With the war between light and darkness, friends and family lost to forces of evil and darkness. Do you know why I still keep some jokes, gags and laughs all this time. It's because it's what I can do... it's what I can give to assure we'll make it out alive.

Because sometimes you have to smile in face of danger and be ready for the worst yet to come. I joke because I'm scared of what I face, the gags help me feel confident in my abilities, and the laughs assure everyone there will be good times ahead even in battles face against darkness. I know this is something we never see eye to eye, but gosh darn it Mickey if you keep getting depress about every situation when bad things happen. I don't know what to do next." Bugs confess his feelings for his friend and long time companion.

While many may see Mickey as the go happy lucky guy he always shows, none have witness or only few know about these recent states Mickey shows. Since becoming a Keyblade Wielder Mickey has had to fight battles that challenge his identity as not only a cartoon character, but everything he stood for as said character. As they travel further into darker times, Bugs grew more concern for Mickey. Mickey in turn sometimes forgets that Bugs can be serious and knows what is happening. With his personality and attitude you tend to forget he is serious about the situation, he just doesn't show it as much.

Mickey turn to face Bugs and smiled saying, "I'm sorry Bugs, it's just things have been hard as of late. I mean just sometime ago we were trying to save someone that had this strong beacon. Took us sometime to reach that world, but then Bluto showed up and says he has captured our friends. The fact we lost our means of traveled also is hard to admit, then to add more problems our team is divided on these worlds. Now we protect two children who have no business in these fights and now are somehow involved and hunted down by who knows what." Mickey express his concerns and troubles to Bugs who is listening to all Mickey's troubles. Bugs can tell this has been weighing on him for sometime. It didn't help that more then one problem kept happening by their current situation and circumstance that is our of control.

"I can see why you are hard on yourself. With everything in your mind you try to pretend everything's going to be okay when it keeps getting worse. Not only that you have force yourself to think happy thoughts to the point of lying about what you feel and think. Honestly it's truly amazing you haven't blown up somehow with your emotions this wreck. But that's why we're here Mickey, cause if we aren't here to help you would be better off by yourself at home then anywhere else. Cause right now... you need help, like literally lots of help." Bugs told Mickey expressing his concerns to Mickey.

It was silent for sometime, as Mickey thought about what Bugs has said and what he's going through. It's almost laughable that he's suppose to be good hearted person and always find the positive in life while making friends. Yet here he is some cartoon warrior that seeks to fight evil and in fact he could be that evil for seeking violence. This has actually scared Mickey as to how much of his life change to good nature cartoon mouse to something completely unknown, "Thank you Bugs, your truly a pal when someone needs a wake up call." Mickey thank Bugs as he smiled.

"Now that's more like Mick. First we recover then head out, and with Glinda's help we might know where to head next." Bugs said then went off to meet the others if they are up as well. Mickey laid back to relax and think about what Bugs has said, now finding some peace in his mind and thoughts.

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell - Dagger and team**

Arriving at their destination, the mission remain the same. But now Dagger had backup that will make his job easy, Boom Box and Crow took their new surroundings surprise at how much trees, grass, and many wild life they can see.

"This is amazing." Crow Muttered, as his pet Raven flew around taking in the sites. Boom Box took his new surroundings, but is more calm about what he's looking around. Today will officially be their first mission as one team, and Dagger wants to make good impression on this one.

"Keep your eyes open bros, we need to find that kid and take those keys with us." Dagger is then peck on his head by the Raven, "Bros and raven better?" The response leads to more pecking on his head.

"You mean bros and sis, is what Raven wants you to say." Crow corrected Dagger on his speech. Boom Box made some sign language asking, "How is a crow related to a Raven?" is Boom Box's question.

"Actually we're not, it's more so she as some egg is abandon by her raven parents and friends. I just happen to find her and we bonded since then." Crow explained.

"You mean as human or before your human appearance?" Dagger asked bring Crow to some thought with his feather rubbing the chin.

"Before, though I find it odd how much affection she has for you despite her being mad at times." Crow watch Raven land on Dagger's fingers as he pets her head, "It's a gift." Then feed some bread crumbs to the Raven.

"Dude I swear if you been feeding midnight snacks to her I will-" Dagger interrupted as he held his one hand in peace, "Relax, I just give her some. But no midnight snacking." The Raven gave a small shout at Ren, "Hey you need to exercise if you plan on being in our missions. Besides this is more so shouting out, we have no idea if the kid made it here." Dagger pointed out what their main objective is about.

Boom Box then asked "How do you know he's here exactly?" with his hand signs.

"I don't the key we obtain is what tells us where he's located. From what the Science Division has told us, it's able to detect the keys energy source when gathered together. Since that Kid is always around worlds with these keys, it stands to reason he's around this world somewhere." Dagger explained, earning some nods from his companions.

"You do realize that we're kids too right?" Crow asked and to remind Dagger of their age.

"The difference between him and us, is our ability to kill or hurt others without remorse. And bring revenge of our fallen brothers and sisters if necessary. Now come on, this is our first mission and they want results to see if we can handle this mission. As your newly appointed leader, we head to town and disguise ourselves as town folks to blend in better." Dagger then lead the way, as Boom Box, Crow and pet Raven followed behind.

_From the black space, a meteor came down._

_then as it landed at night it stood tall with glowing white eyes. _

_Towers of metal this giant stood next grabbing and biting on metal as some midnight snack._

_Then trees from forest gather and small towns appeared,_

_then someone stood/sat next to the giants shoulder._

_As he stood high up activating his rock boots. _

_When flying made a turn as words appeared from flying past, like superman. _

**Rockwell**

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell - Peter and Friends**

The four laying on their backs or front as Peter, Marcy, Mario and Pac-man. Having experience near death by Z9's own hands, the group as exhausted yet at the same time alive. Suddenly someone grew to normal name Sizer, as his body shook and spark from electricity going off on his body. The suit is damage from their encounter with Z9, he was once on Mickey and moved from one person to another. When everyone tried to attack Z9 his suit got damage from their conflict, lucky he moved from another person in time to avoid killing himself. But at the price of his suit being nearly damage beyond repair.

"Damn... I need to fix my suit and I don't know where we are?" He said to himself, then thought of some backup plan, "Well I take any of the guys as some hostage, even that boy may prove dangerous since he obviously is no weak child. But her... I can make due." Sizer then grab Marcy unconscious body and brought her with him. Taking his time to regroup and recover, he wanted to take safety precautions in case they go after him or his team get pissed at him. In his line of work if you don't show results or weaken state to your comrades, its sign of an dead man. That and Blaster is in no mood for failures as of late. So his best option is to recover and regroup with his mercenary buddies then attack the remaining group.

Once Sizer had found himself a decent location to hide. He made sure Marcy is tied up so that she doesn't escape, then would find himself the parts needed to rebuild his suit again. Most times he rarely takes his suit off in paid jobs, but for this occasion. He'll need to work as fast if he needed his suit up and running, at the same time Sizer made sure to leave some tracker on those three in case Blaster arrives then expected.

When Sizer left the area, Peter slowly got up along with Mario and Pacman who are still hurt from their fight. Peter only suffered some dizziness while Mario and Pac-man are truly hurt by what happen with Z9.

"Ugh, what happen?" Peter gathered his thoughts as he slowly got up. By now he glance at his surroundings, taking note that everything he sees is some forest. More then that it's near dust, even in forest that's not good as wild animals could be prowling around. When he glance at Mario and Pac-man they weren't in good shape, and in need of medical help.

"Oh no." Before he could try and figure out what to do next, a portal of darkness open up as Pete and the Mercenaries Blaster, 10 Ton, Valperious, and Snipe appeared next to them.

"Hmm, now this is very interesting. Looks like some of your buddies are down for the count, but I don't see the key king or that screwy rabbit around?" Pete said by observation.

"Your right, and that girl isn't here either." Blaster then pointed her knuckles at Peter, "Where are your buddies." She demanded Peter, at the same time Mew is watching all this after taking going through the portal. Mew felt shivers down its spine after traveling with Pete through those dark portals, it almost wanted to burst out and panic in front of those mercenaries and Pete. Now after escaping through the portal, Mew just wanted to find some way off that world to it's own world. But witness these people about to be attack is making Mew angry. Remembering what the mercenaries have done it didn't what these people to experience the same fate.

"I won't asked again where is-" Before Blaster could finish her sentence, something force them to float up like levitation. Before they could wrap their minds or act on their instincts. The Mercenaries have vanish before they could figure out what was happening. Pete snap his fingers allowing him to summon the heartless in time before they vanish from sights.

"What the?" Is all Peter could say as Heartless started to appear one by one. This time a new brand of heartless came around, this type had metal armor around it's body. They look like knights, only more modern knights like sci-fi armor. The heartless had metal hands up to their elbow and metal feet to their kneecaps. The chest is protected except for their stomachs, the helmet covers their face only showing the yellow eyes. The rest of it's body is shown blue skin with it's purple armor with an heartless symbol. Peter stood up making quick glance at his friends still unconscious and back at the Heartless. Unsure what to do next Peter had no choice but to fight for his life.

**Warning**

**Warning**

**Situation in peril**

**5 Heartless**

**Heartless Type: Iron Heart(Emblem) **

Threat Level: Brown - C

Strength: High

Abilities: Robot Combat

Offense: hand to hand combat, blaster cannon

Defense: Great

Weakness: Few to None

Description: This batch has some nasty surprises, able to fight robots the same with it's own tricks. Unlike many heartless this one appears to have great defense with some openings. It also can think faster and calculate attacks like any robot, this one is extremely dangerous by average fighters. Not Many low type heartless can be this powerful, but as emblems it can change depending on the world it adapts to change form, this being one case where greater fighters are necessary to fight this foe or foes. Iron Heart if commanded right is one of the heartless meant for war. Be on guard or else your heart is not only thing they will take.

**Defend at all cost**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

The Middle heartless are the first to strike, as it tried to grab Peter or kill. Something force the heartless back, the invisible fighter revealed him/herself as Mew. It glared at the heartless, although to cutely since it can't be that intimidating. Another heartless tried to attack, only for Mew to toss it aside once more. Shock by this turn of events, Peter turn back to check on Mario and Pac-Man who are alive, but badly hurt thanks to Z9's attacks. Mew kept on both offense as each heartless tried to figure their way around Mew. Eventually one heartless stop it's assault and its eyes glowed bright yellow, Iron Heart is scanning Mew for any information and weakness. It identity this creature as Mew the mystic Pokémon, with incredible Psychic powers.

Having gathered enough data, the Iron Heart change it's arms into cannons and fired at the Mew. Reacting to their assault, Mew created a bubble shield to defend itself from its attacker. Two more Iron Hearts join the offense changing their arms into cannons. This kept Mew in place unable to defend against such attacks. The last two Iron Hearts took this opportunity to activate their jet boots, taking to the skies the two heartless flew up high enough with superman poses. Then slowly turning around to face their adversary, the two heartless charge at high speed. Mew tried to hold up its shield only to notice little to late of two Iron Hearts charging at great speed slamming their fist against Mew's shield. Unable to bare the strain, Mew is launch back crashing against some oak tree. Falling on it's belly side Mew couldn't endure the pain from their attacks. Peter caught Mew in his arms concern for it.

With no one able to oppose them, the five Iron Hearts prepared to attack and finish this battle. With no one to fight or defend them, Peter knew he had to chose either his life or them. Already seeing the option, Peter regretfully had decide what to do next. But before he could act, something shook the grounds. Causing the heartless to stop and scan their surroundings. Normal heartless would have kept on attacking, but would have some instinct to run if they sense something more powerful. Iron Hearts are more tough because they calculate and take caution to their foes. When some trees fell the heartless turn only to be looking upwards to see some giant in the shadows marching towards them. It was nighttime so Peter couldn't really make heads or tails what this creature looks like or what it's prowling around. The heartless relied on their instinct and attack the giant shadow. This resulted in the giants white glowing eyes to narrow red staring at the heartless, then with green laser eyes vaporize the heartless into dust.

Peter couldn't help but had some cartoon moment where his jaw drop, yet showed great fear at the giants assault. Slowly it move on having no witness Peter or others hurt or defenseless. Giving an huge sigh, Peter took rest at the point. Now not caring for any wild animals that may appear, yet little did he know someone past by him and notice their hurt state.

-0-0-0-

**Next Morning - Warehouse**

Marcy slowly open her eyes, tiredness from yesterday. Eventually Marcy took in her new surrounding, realizing she is in building Marcy tried to move only to realize she's tied up. Scared and confused Marcy struggled in her binds, only to find out she couldn't do much in her position. Taking note of her situation, Marcy notice her arms are tied up, but her legs are free. From one few glance it appears as some old warehouse that has long forgotten, suddenly someone came in through the door unseen. Then the individual started to walk towards her location revealing as Sizer. Without his suit he look like average human in his early thirties, when looking at Sizer you would mistake him as some old man in his late forties, yet is still young despite his appearance.

"Sorry for tying you up, but I couldn't let my hostage escape easily. Names Paul Frank and I will be entertaining you for this day and many others." Paul kindly said trying to be nice with Marcy, even if she struggled in her bind.

"Don't bother, if you tried to free yourself that bind around your wrist will tighten to the point of cutting your hands off. Latest tech for capturing criminals, ironic it would be used for shady purpose such as this. But I rather you didn't hurt yourself, honestly kidnapping kids wouldn't be my first option if it weren't for the circumstance." Paul said with regret towards this deed.

"Why don't you let me go?" Marcy mop trying to be angry even if she couldn't immediate Paul.

"You should be grateful Blaster isn't here. The way she's been behaving I'm honestly surprise she brought some woman to her private times. And yes she's into girls..." Paul lean in to whisper, "Especially little girls." This made Marcy eyes widen in confusion and some reason fearful of this person.

"In recent times we been into slavery aka trafficking people from one planet to another. Of course we always been in this business for long time since our organization began, but these recent times payment has been hard, heck even drugs are hard to sell and that says something. But thankfully, some people still don't mind some... average things. You actually be surprise how many young or old men would pay for someone like you. And quite frankly I rather you not experience that, I actually like kids." Hearing Paul speak like this without any remorse send shivers down Marcy's spine yet she doesn't understand why her body is reacting this way.

"Anyway, I'm not meeting them yet. To be frank I rather avoid Blaster at all times, she's been losing her temper yet keeps herself professional. So you and I are going to spend some time together, though you don't have much of an choice so you might as well get used to this." Paul really didn't want this to happen, but like everything in his line of work he had to make quick calls even if it's wrong it's still an easy choice. Mostly for everyone the only choices are easy choices even if it makes us wrong and evil in eyes of others. This is because our way of living and choices in life are what lead to disaster, how we are raised and live by our own beliefs is what truly destroys us as individuals and people more then many believe. Sometimes that's the only choice because others born in this world longer leave nothing but destruction as our choices. For Paul even if it goes against his belief, survival comes first principle last.

-0-0-0-

**Unknown Location - Peter, Mario, and Pac-man**

Peter got up after smelling something really good. Slowly he stood from sleeping in some shed, curious and confused why Peter started to get up when he notice someone sitting their with breakfast near him. Shrugging he slowly sat up and took the fork eating what appears as toast, eggs and some bacon.

"Hey your up." Peter look up to see an average kid probably his size or age(more so size), with casual shirt, jean pants and sneakers.

"Hello sorry about-" Before he could answer, the kid wave it off.

"That's okay, it's yours made some after Mom left. Name Hogarth, what's yours?" Hogarth asked being friendly.

"Peter." After some bites, Peter look around to see Mario and Pac-man resting and being healed.

"Did you help us?!" Surprise by Hogarth kindness.

"Actually your pet cat help, last night I was following some big giant trying to eat metal from the powerplant. But then I came across you guys, sorry I couldn't stay to help but came back here this morning. When I found you guys, your pet cat somehow made you float and brought you here. Had to use some Med Kit, but thankfully you'll be healed up after some days." Hogarth explained, which wasn't too far fetch considering Peter's experience as of late.

"Crazy, but what do you mean by pet cat?" Suddenly Mew appeared scaring Peter, Yet Mew catch him using its powers before Peter fall over and mess up his breakfast.

"You guys must be some galactic heroes from space. Why else would you have those... ears I think, some crazy cat like pet that makes everything float, a Italian plumber, and this round man." Hogarth started to ask question like many superhero fanboys. Peter notice his comics are set aside behind Hogarth and realize why he's excited instead of scared.

"You read a lot of comic books don't you?" Mickey and Bugs informed him on some modern culture aspects, yet in his life he never read comic books or had entertainment where he lived.

"Oh this, I just wanted to be sure you guys are okay. I mean that's why your here right, to be some giant metal thing out there." Asked about some giant metal monster, Peter's eyebrow raised along with one horn bend back on his left.

"Wow, your horns response to your feelings. Like it's part of your brain." Whenever Peter and others would relax, they would ask about his horns and how they work. Most times he doesn't realize how his horns respond to his emotions. But every now and then some would asked curious how his metal horns are also his own bones bind together and still move around.

"In a way, I'm actually half human and half Gundarion. And to clarify they are species of living metal, where they can bleed as any humans or animals yet are still robotic. Only difference is our kind can actually reproduce despite being robotic." He was taught this at young age, allowing him understanding since Gundarions are known for quick learning.

"Speaking of robots, did you say giant metal monster?!" Peter wasn't sure what was crazy, heartless made of darkness, primids from another dimensions, some creatures that take form using gems. And on top of it Robots that transform from vehicles, some ancient evil species named orcs allying with Witches and now some giant metal monsters from space is more crazy by Hogarth's standards?!

"Well if you think your the weirdest thing that's happen as of late. With your pet cat floating around, you being human with horns, that mustache guy too short by human standards and a yellow round man with small limbs and big head. I say the giant metal monster is actually more scary then you guys." Peter is lost for words. Here he was actually having normal conversations who is possibly around his age in human terms, and is actually enjoying this. Peter wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, not realizing how much he needed some normalcy in his life. He maybe a thousand years old, but by Gundarion standards he's just a child.

"When you put it that way, yeah that does make sense. I just wish this was everyday life." Peter wipe his eyes as he gave small tears by this interaction.

"Something wrong?" Hogarth asked concern for his new friends, while they are obviously not like anyone around this town. He knew they needed his help, sometimes it takes big leaps of faith for anyone to risk their lives and take chances at things beyond your control.

"No just found something funny. So I guess they aren't getting any better or something?" Peter pointed at Mario and Pac-man resting for now.

"Pretty much, but if we take this snap shot of that giant. We'll tell someone about it and they can handle the rest." Hogarth plan seemed simple, yet dangerous by all possibilities he doesn't know or understands.

Rather he help or not is another question for Peter, knowing Hogarth by this conversation and tone of voice. He can tell Hogarth is someone that didn't understand staying out of trouble. With some sigh, Peter knew he had to watch Hogarth until the others feel better, "Alright, might as well come along." Before Peter moved Mew stood or float in front of him trying to keep Peter in here safe.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks. I need to go and help Hogarth with this mission, beside I need someone to keep and eye out for those two okay." Mew glance back and forth at Peter to Mario laying down. With small nod, Mew allowed Peter to go. But felt good when Peter petted Mew on his head. Then both Hogarth and Peter left the barn while Mew kept watch over Mario and Pac-man.

-0-0-0-

**Powerplant - Investigation site**

After what happen with Mew sending them off, Pete along with 10 Ton are scouting the area for any information. Everyone left Blaster alone noticing her change of attitude as she keep getting angrier with their failed attempts at capture.

"Your boss is being very mad as of late. Is this how things works with that woman?" It wasn't hard to imagine since Pete has work with some people before.

"She's only this way because of our situation. Lately some of our co-workers are having some trouble with handling jobs thanks to interference from outside forces. That and our clients haven't been very helpful as of late." 10 Ton knew about what is happening with their organization and how their money is almost dried up, frankly she doesn't mind about how they do business. More so grateful she didn't end up like others, for now she has to do her job and finish what they have started.

"So basically you guys need to find ways to earn more money then what you been doing? Why not have regular jobs?" Pete asked only for 10 Ton to stare at him as she silently said "Really?" at him.

"Okay that does sound dumb, but you don't have to necessary do these jobs on worlds you committed your crimes. I mean you could always live that normal life if you want for short time." While Pete's idea may not seem bad, he only thinks by his perspective. He maybe the bad guys, but he doesn't always understand then implication of his ideas. For Mercenaries having some normal life tends to lead towards disaster.

"Look I get it, you don't think like we do. But you need to understand that this isn't something I can quit easily, no one does. But I have more of an life then most would say about their lives. Being a Mercenaries trained by former soldiers from their military has brought me to where I am now. And there are others who say the same thing. So thanks for the idea, but no thanks." Soon the two came to some powerplant where many workers and some government agent is talking to them about some questions.

"Crap, this could be trouble." 10 Ton muttered to herself. As she look at the people, Pete notice something floating behind some trees. Investigating this Pete saw what appeared like some floating trash can with many blue orbs on its body, silver dome head and body in metal. Two small limbs acting like arms, one appearing like some plunger on the left side, and some turret on the ride side. The dome head appears to have some sort of pole functioning as the eye for this being. Pete remained quite and hidden even though he stood out like some sore thumb. Yet the tree he hid behind is big enough to cover his body. This creature seems to take interest in this run down powerplant.

\- Subject has not be sighted, but has ventured to this area of another human world. Must investigate this site before the humans discover our plans.

It spoke in some robotic voice, now curious why this being is interested in this site.

"Pete, what are you-" Quickly Pete rush to 10 Ton standing behind him and force her behind the tree with surprising strength. He covered her mouth and point over behind him, taking another glance to see it still around and moving quietly towards the site. When she saw this, 10 Ton wonder if they weren't the only ones here.

"What the heck was that?" is all she could asked Pete.

"Not sure, but I rather not find out anytime soon. We need to reorganize and figure this out before something bad happens." Both Agreed and left the creature to his devices. While they never thought other beings would travel to these worlds, it seemed more of these events are being played out by forces they are not familiar with or have no control over them.

-0-0-0-

**Woods - Peter and Hogarth**

The plans pretty simple, leave some metal around, take snap shots and leave before the giant see them. Yet this had many holes like most children who come up with plans short sighted by their present situation or circumstance. For Peter he wanted to make sure Hogarth doesn't end up in more trouble then before. This is why he joined his little adventure knowing this could have easily been something bad that will happen.

"Not to question your judgement Hogarth, but aren't you a bit gung-ho about this plan." Peter would now and then try to convince Hogarth to quit while they can. In fact the two had place the piece a metal sometime ago, probably hours by now. Yet nothing happen since they started, Hogarth even had their picture take with two hugging in front of Hogarth's camera and smiled.

"Well I mean, yeah but it has to be big. Like aliens from mars or some invasion about to happen." Hogarth would use movie reference he wasn't suppose to watch or had done this behind his parents back.

"Seriously you watch waaay to many late night movies." It's there first day together and surprisingly they actually get along nicely. Peter never realize how much he needed this normal life living and felt this was pretty nice for once. Not to worry much about monsters, bad guys and stuff, yet here he was with someone who around his age and having some fun. That and it's nice he's not treated differently even if Peter had his horns shown.

"Eh, I'm a kid. I still have a life ahead of me." Hogarth confidently said but Peter argued, "If your chasing some giant metal monsters, I doubt their be any future ahead." Hogarth wave off his warning. With shake of his head Peter sat down and decided to check out the camera, while there is some special way to print out these pictures. Peter being half-gundarion are known as fast learners with any technology they come across. Surprisingly enough it wasn't hard to figure out how to print an picture using some tree bark then carving the imagine by scanning the imagine from their latest picture.

"What's you doing?" Hogarth wonder seeing Peter carving out the imagine.

"Some trick other kids taught me. I don't remember much about recent events like how I got here and why, but most of my memories I do know about. One of them being able to able to carve out pictures by scanning the imagine from digital or old cameras." Peter explained.

"Digital?" Hogarth has trouble understanding the word.

"Oh right, never mind." Hogarth just went back to relaxing since the imagine is taking long to carve out. But as Peter is about to finish, he started to see something weird about their picture. As he's about to finish, Peter stop midway with horror express of something actually standing behind them, more so something... big. Peter swallowed some spit and slowly turn to see the giant is actually standing right behind them. For most of this trip, there have been times Peter had been scared about some things. But this... this happens to be one thing that truly made Peter fearful. Seeing the giant just looking down from above, Peter shove and shook Hogarth to get him to see behind them.

"What is... it?!" When Hogarth turn to see what he's looking at, both of them realize what they are staring at.

"Run." Is all Peter Muttered as the two ran for their lives. When Hogarth look back the giant started to move towards them walking in slow pace, yet able to reach them as quickly as some speed buggy. The two ran for their lives trying to escape this hulking giant, but Hogarth ran into some tree branch forcing Peter to stop and try to help his new friend. But found themselves face to face the giant staring down at them. Out of all the odds, Peter could quietly think about all the times he should have died, manage to live through these battles. Now facing an giant by himself with his new friend unfamiliar with fights, could only think of his last words in his mind. Just as they thought the giant might kill them. It bend down to see them closer, both Hogarth and Peter thought it would have done something. But then it fell back and sat watching them, both sides stare at each other for sometime saying nothing.

"Uh... is this suppose to happen?" Peter asked Hogarth.

"I'm not sure?" Hogarth to his chance and spoke to the giant, "So... I guess your not going to eat us?" The Giant lift it's hand and drop something in front of them. It appeared like some switch, Hogarth recognize this from the powerplant.

"You saw me save you." Hogarth muttered.

"Wait... you saved it?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well it was hurt so I did what anyone would have done." Hogarth answered knowing that's what people would do for someone in need.

"Fair enough." Peter then look at the giant asking, "So exactly where do you come from?" The giant titled its head unsure what they are asking.

"Hmm, no one's home yet still aware." Peter said to himself.

"Hey can you say anything you like blab blab blab?" Through this interaction, Hogarth is able to talk to some 60 foot or bigger giant. Peter went into deep thought about this Giant, some question he wanted to know like where he came from and who built him. Watching the Giant trying to learn the different between a rock and tree is pretty funny to watch.

"Hey Hogarth, that bump?" Peter point towards the Giant head's where some dent appears on the left side.

"Hmm maybe that's way he's like this? But man this huge, it's the greatest discovery since Television or something." Hogarth kept on talking getting excited at having giant robots along with Peter and his friends.

"Hold up, do we even know if he's the only one here. For all we know someone could be looking for the giant?" Peter pointed out.

"Your right, not to mention everybody might freak out at him walking wig-out." Both Hogarth and Peter this would cause problems for everyone so they had to find some way to solve this peacefully or trouble will happen.

"Tell you what, I'll stay with our giant friend. You just go back and keep an eye out for my friends okay?" Peter said already planned this out.

"Peter you can't just sleep out here by yourself." Hogarth argued not liking his new friend sleeping outside by himself.

"Nah don't worry, besides wouldn't be first time since I'm an world traveling hero. Besides out of the two of us, you still have a normal life. But if one of us stays here we at least keep the giant company, then when you come back we can switch places. It may not be much, but it's better then leaving the giant by himself for who knows what he'll do. Besides the big guy needs us to help him, sounds okay?" The plan on face value doesn't sound to bad, but with some complications like Heartless, primids and who knows what else, it could go any directions. But for now this is the best Peter can think about at the moment.

"Well okay, but I'll be back tomorrow. We should try and figure something out afterwards, can't leave in the woods if someone came looking." Hogarth wasn't going to argue, knowing he had to get back before his mom return back. While he was leaving the Giant wanted to follow, but stop as Peter stood in front of him with his hand up, "Hold on big guy, as much as we would like you to join them, you have to be back here. Not everyone is going to agree to seeing some giant walking around. So for now I'll be here and when Hogarth comes back we'll trade places." Peter explained, the last sentence made him think about something he might have forgotten. Like some buried piece of himself he didn't realize that's forgotten.

-0-0-0-

**Dagger and his team - Scouting the town**

Dagger, Boom Box, Crow and Raven had scouted out the area for more clues. Yet they found nothing that would benefit them, but keep on searching for clues for Peter and his companions. While it's there first day, they haven't exactly been able to track any clues or something. Still they were sent here for a reason, yet sometimes being sent to some location doesn't always means its the place your meant to find. Dagger wanted this done to prove he's ready, though that maybe harder since he couldn't exactly figure out where to search.

"Well this feels like a bust, We have check every nook and cranny of this town and nothing seems to be here. I really hope to find that kid and take those keys, yet we're having as much luck as vulture hunting dead meat around the desert." Dagger stated annoyed by their slow progression.

"Be grateful we didn't land in some desert, otherwise Raven and I might actually eat your corpse or something." Crow said to his comrades.

"The day we get lost in some stranded lands in the middle of nowhere is the day you can have my livers for breakfast." While what Dagger said is joking, Crow took this as some promise. Its actually common for their organization to eat their allies or friends bodies by cannibalism. Everyone would be disturbed by this, yet for them survival comes first and foremost above moral decency.

"Speaking of breakfast, I can't understand how they could eat that... what do they call it Eggs and bacon? These humans are so strange." Dagger said disgusted by their food.

"You realize we're still humans that has our DNA modified to suit combated needs." Crow reminded Dagger of their origins.

"Eh, still weird." Suddenly the trio are stop by someone in government suit wearing sunglass.

"Dagger, Boom Box and Crow. I'm from the D7 of Delta Force, I have new orders for you." He said to them, they glance at each other then back at their undercover comrade.

"What are your orders?" Dagger has been told ahead when working as special forces that you have to handle more then 1 or 2 missions at one time. Usually base on circumstance or situation of that planet's undercover agents. The agent look back and forth and signal them to follow, after sometime the agent wearing American government official clothes walk through some woods from outside town. Once making sure no one is around and listening the individual change into his blood red suit with black sunglass then spoke.

"As you three know, your current orders are to retrieve the keys for your search of the fragments. But recent reports of another alien species are assign on this world, calling themselves Daleks. They are world destroying species that seek destruction in anything that isn't their Species so called perfection. However they are not some alien race you underestimate, they have invented weapons of mass destruction in the past and will cause great chaos in the future. At this moment American intelligences has gathered some intel of about less then 10 Daleks station on this world about 6 months prior to their arrival." The agent threw something on the ground displaying some imagine of Dalek's base.

"From what we can gather, they were testing some new weapon they manage to obtain. In fact we look into their weapon and found this was stolen from another alien species, that cause destruction as them. When looking into this we discovered that this weapon is actually some giant robot." The imagine change to the giant metal monster Hogarth and Peter had made friends with on this planet. Fortunate enough they don't realize where this giant is located, or who its associated.

"So wait, you want us to find some giant robot that could be found by anyone and destroy it?" Crow question their lack of intelligence since this thing would attract attention of very powerful governments.

"Not necessarily, the Daleks are your primary target. At the moment I'm working with some guy name Kent Mansley, a government official trying to find out this mysterious destruction to their powerplant. No doubt we'll find this giant in no time, but for now I want you to destroy these daleks. Find them and bring one in for questioning, we need to figure out their species, tactics, culture, government/military might and so on. If not then destroy them all, we're the only conquering military that needs to exist, they have cause enough problems for us." The agent gave his orders, and left with the trio saluting from his departure.

"Well that seems fun, kill some alien species to extinction. Anything else we need before we head off?" Crow asked their fearless leader.

"No, but we should get to work on this if we're to find that kid. This maybe our new mission, but I rather still search for that kid since those keys are important." Raven caw at Dagger gaining everyone's attention as if speaking by unknown language.

"Raven wants to search for that kid for you. But she wants you to spend some day off with her sometime." Crow translated for Raven.

"Okay Raven but no snacking, I want you in good health." Raven flew towards Dagger rubbing its head on Dagger's shoulder. He smiled and petting her head, then Raven flew off in search of Peter through these woods.

"Let's go, those Daleks could be causing trouble for us." Dagger lead them further in the woods ready to search out the Dalek's base of operations. Thanks to the agent gathering intel, they have the coordinates to their next destination.

-0-0-0-

**Abandon Warehouse - Marcy and Sizer**

Pete, Blaster and her mercenary team met up with Sizer who is located in some abandon warehouse in the woods. The fact one actually is located here is by chance or coincidence, in either case they needed to group and hopefully report something good news for Blaster. Once they arrive Sizer greeted them with his suit fully ready and prepared for briefing.

"Hey guys, how are-" Before he could get few words in Blaster shot some bullets at the side about 2 feet away from his head.

"Why the Hell didn't you just stay there when we arrive?!" Blaster demanded growling at Sizer.

"Look my suit was damage, do you even know how dangerous this equipment is to begin with?" Half of what Sizer said is true since he by chance some important hardware is destroyed there be no telling what happen. On another hand, he already knew about Blaster's short temper since chasing these people.

"Like that frickin mattered when that so called cat suddenly appeared and toss us somewhere we couldn't find them. If you had just done your job maybe we finally get this over with and done. I have people that want results and I be damn if I go back empty handed." Blaster is at her limited with their chasing around worlds. The only reason they manage to keep up is because they finally found them at Traverse Town and work from there.

"Whoa easy there, we still have time. We just weren't prepared for their-" Pete is instantly silence when Blaster pointed her knuckle guns at Pete with heated glare.

"The only reason I allow you to talk is because you and Bluto have work together on some jobs, if not for that I would have easily killed you here and now." Blaster warned, lowing her arms as Pete relax knowing he will live.

"So what now, even if we send Pete's heartless after them, we have no idea if they are still on this planet. We could be looking for hours or even days and they would have left long before we recover." 10 Ton pointed out.

"That is possible, but most unlikely with their state. Before being sent somewhere by that damn creature, I did notice they are hurt. Even better they might have been separated by some battle, which means the others are hurt as well. We'll take this chance and find them, but bring them alive especially that girl. Before I sell her I need some stress relief when it's all said and done, she maybe low price once I'm done, but I'm in no mood for anybody's crap." Anyone that has work with Blaster would tell you how she has use other women to mend her frustration. Most wouldn't even look twice at some women forcing other women to please themselves. Yet that's just how Blaster is at times, not that she hasn't tried men but found more pleasurable in control other women.

Knowing this Sizer knew he had to hide Mercy from Blaster, in this state she's really dangerous with short fuse and no tolerance for failures. When working with Mercenary Nation practically most crimes are overlook even among comrades. But that doesn't mean there is some moral code among them, Pete felt more disturbed by Blaster's intention realizing he might be people that go too far, and has made those mistakes before.

"So what's the plan boss?" Sizer asked hoping to avoid showing his hostage for Marcy's sake.

"Now... we go back out and search at night, if you guys happen to be exhausted we'll meet somewhere around this area, so spread out and find them." Blaster ordered as everyone went their own directions. Blaster stood still watching Sizer trying to head back inside.

"And where you think your going?" She demanded Sizer to answer.

"I'm working on my suit, still needs some adjustments. Give me 10 minutes and I'll head out boss." Sizer said to Blaster, avoiding her glares as Blaster found his actions suspicious. Eventually she drop it and left then said, " You better." Blaster moved out, leaving Sizer to this abandon place to himself.

"Sorry girl, but it looks like your going to be stuck here for sometime." Sizer muttered and went back in to check somethings before heading out.

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell Woods - Dalek**

The Lone alien floating around Hogarth house, searching for their lost weapon.

\- Must find our experiment, deploying digital creatures for further investigation.

Soon some form of data transferred out from his body, then change into some creatures about 5 of them known as Gotsumon. Digimon that been sold for slavery for other species by the mercenaries efforts.

\- Rock monsters, you are to find this experiment subject #43672. A giant metal monster as some humans would describe, you will bring it to the Dalek Headquarters and if anyone stands in your way, EXTERMINATE THEM!

The Gotsumon scattered into different parts of the woods to try and find that giant. While they left the Dalek received transmission from other base of operations.

_\- Report?_

\- The machine that has landed on this planet is lost, we have no control over it. Currently searching for evidence of it's location before the humans of Earth 84652 discovers it's whereabouts.

_\- unacceptable, the giant must be under our control if we are to used the powers of its creators. With it we can test the giants powers and use it to destroy every military bases around the galaxy and universe. The Doctor may have stop us in the past, but we have the advantage of our superior. But we cannot proceed if the giant doesn't remain under our control. _

\- The Giant will be found, but has gain self-awareness on its own. We must somehow regain control of this giant before it destroys us.

_\- Be sure to have it remains returned or else you will be exterminated. _

-0-0-0-

**Hogarth's Home - Hogarth, Mario and Pac-man**

Mario felt groggy from their fight with Z9. Being beaten once usually doesn't damper his mood or his confidence. But a second time where this being didn't even flinch from being attack didn't help tehri chances. Not to mention Z9 didn't feel that threaten by their combine efforts, Mario knew he was trouble. But just didn't realize how dangerous Z9 truly is by himself or his abilities. After sometime resting for sometime Mario and Pac-man felt more refresh and ready for the world. When they glance at their surroundings, both Mario and Pac-man found themselves in unfamiliar place. That and Mew is floating around them showed they miss a lot while sleeping.

"Mam-ma... Mia, what have we got ourselves into." Pac-man shrug at his question. Mew floated around them nuzzling their heads, or trying to provide comfort after recovering from their latest fight.

"Oh thanks you, but we need to move. I'm worried for Marcy." Mario remembered what happen with Z9 and knew he held her in his grasp. It wouldn't surprise Mario if Peter went out to find Marcy in all this madness. Because how close the two of them are together, it's heartbreaking to see them separated when all this is going down. Hogarth then came checking in on his guests.

"See you guys are doing okay." Mario and Pac-Man look at Hogarth.

"Who are you?" Mario asked wondering about the Kid and this place.

"Names Hogarth, I help your friend Peter after encountering the giant." Hogarth gave his short explanation, Mario and Pac-man are confused by the last part about some giant. Hogarth some details about the place they are staying, the town close by called Rockwell. The three of them began to talk about the world events and everything that is happening. Mario has work with Mickey on some worlds similar to this one, knowing he wouldn't be well known on these worlds since video games haven't been invented as of yet. But the fact of this iron giant actually in these woods is scary to think about. When Hogarth explained it doesn't know about itself, made Mario realize the giant has lost it's memory banks.

Hogarth went back in his house, telling the two he'll bring some food after supper. He didn't want his mother to worry which is understandable, so Mario and Pac-Man waited for Hogarth to come back later, at the same time Mew decided to explore Hogarth's house. When Hogarth is about to pray for their supper, he saw Mew floating around inside at the kitchen behind his mother.

"Oh my God!" Hogarth realize what he didn't and improvise, "Oh my God... we thank you for the food that Mom has put in front of us and stop!" Hogarth shouted trying to prevent Mew from making a mess, "Duh the Devil from doing bad things, and get out of here! Uh Satan... go, go so that we may live in peace amen." When he finished his prayer his mother tried to question what it was about. Quickly as he could, Hogarth found Mew messing with the TV watching some shows or commercial. Turning off the TV Hogarth tried to grab Mew only to hold nothing but thin air. It then became cat and mouse as Mew simply teleported from one room to another. Almost appearing in front of his mother.

"Come on, you need to get out." Hogarth whispered demanding Mew to listen. Shaking it's head Mew stared at the kitchen smelling the food.

"Your hungry, okay I'll grab you something just wait right here." Hogarth quickly rushed into the kitchen trying to find something for Mew. Just as he found something, Mew appeared staring at the pot. Understanding what Mew is after, Hogarth quickly grab something carefully and gave it to Mew. Excepting the offer, Mew teleported back outside with Mario and Pac-man. Then the doorbell rang, Hogarth answered for his mother to see someone he wished didn't show.

"Hey there scout, names Kent Mansley I work for the government and need to borrow your phone."

-0-0-0-

_Peter slowly open his eyes to see the blackness surrounding him. Then lights started to appear, Peter found himself in some room he's familiar with yet is unsure. Getting up and walking towards the door, he then heard his name once more._

_"Accel, you up?" While that's not his name for reasons unknown its accepted. Accel then saw someone around their teen years, she had smooth sliver skin with similar human like appearance or form, blue hair that stretch towards her back neck. Some would guess near late teens but is actually sixteen, she wore short pants with sleeveless shirt and gloves. Her eyes are orange with thin horns different from Peter, if look closely she has freckles on her cheek face, arms and other parts. _

_"Hi Becky." Accel said to her._

_"Oversleeping again? You know your big sister isn't going to be here forever right? I just wanted to let you know I'll be joining my friends sometime later this afternoon, they also are inviting their younger brothers and sisters for the party wanna come?" Accel accepted the invitation, then the scene change to everyone having fun at what appears as some bleach house where it's located somewhere on another planet. About 100 of people have been invited and some younger kids are around, though not drinking their alcohol. Accel is joined by four others who decided to talk with Accel or took interest in him._

_"Today seemed like another boring lesson from our teacher, always trying to remind us to study history all the time." Said a Kid who has sliver skin, greenish hair and violet eyes with two sets of horns one on top and another behind his back. Next to him is a girl similar yet different with only one pair of horns and pink hair and brown eyes, beside her is another girl appearing as twins. _

_"Well he is old and has been teaching history lesson for a long time. Say Migs, how old is he exactly?" One of the twins asked, "Hmm... I heard about nearly 1 trillion years by now. But that's stretching it, I heard he's only there because of recent stuff happening." Migs said to her sister. _

_"You have to admit if we didn't learn our history, we'll likely repeat the mistakes of our ancestors." Accel gave his opinion on the subject._

_"Right your a history buff, how old are you exactly?" The Silver Hair kid asked._

_"About 980 years, although I'm going to miss my Becky when she moves with her boyfriend." Accel said sadden by the news._

_"Dude you have to be the luckiest younger brother I have met. She's not only the smartest, Becky is also one of the strongest Gundarions around, practically the best of her age." Accel gave the kid stink eyes._

_"Your only saying that because your brother has the hots for her Rusty." Accel knew this kid for sometime, while they are in good terms they usually have different opinions on some subjects._

_"Says the kid always being examine by another girl." Confused by his comment, Rusty pointed behind him of another girl who's a hybrid like him. She appears with five red eyes, each appearing like half circle from left to right over the forehead and on sides. Has eight arms, two on her shoulders reaching to her feet, another pair underneath about 1/3rd smaller then her last arms, and two small arms around the stomach. She stands on four legs that are also hand like claws, each closed like a fist for movement, two on front and two behind. Instead of hair she has dreadlocks like tentacles behind her head. Her name is Kol-Utro bigger then her average classmates, From Accel's perspective she would be about 15 inches taller then average girls. Her skin is most recognize for mixer of brown skin with some dark blue from hands to elbow same as her feet. _

_"Hello Kol-Ultro, didn't know you were invited?" Accel said smiling at her._

_"Wait, you two know each other?" Rusty asked. _

_"Of course we know each other, unlike most Accel and I actually like to hang out." Kol-Utro said smiling at Accel._

_"I didn't know you have siblings, I wouldn't mind meeting your older brother or sister." Already looking around to see if her older sibling is around._

_"Nope, Heard your sister wanted to bring you along, something about having her brother along. I hear there very interest in you." Even if this party is for most teenagers it was rather strange for them to want him around._

_"Not surprising, your pretty popular around people, that and being half human is something not many have seen before." Rusty said knowing some have interest in him._

_"Half-Human?" Confused the twin clarify Rusty statement._

_"He means that there aren't many half-humans around our society. Heck there are even other species supposedly extinct are somewhat melded within our DNA, Kol-Utro is actually from a species called Precursors." Zigs explained then Migs pointed out, "Of course practically everyone calls some species precursors, to the point they are similar to um... what was it again Zigs about that myth on some versions of earth called?"_

_"Love... craftian I think is what they call it. Of course those are extinct along with nearly of Kol-Utro's kind." This made Kol-Utro frown knowing her kind is all but extinct, her father had fell in love with a female Precursor, and the two conceived her sometime ago. Her kind is said to once have one name, but over time that name was soon forgotten as many new and old species/races just called them precursors. They been called other names, but precursors was something every species agreed on calling them. Last she heard her kind went into hiding, went towards another galaxy for exploring, building what will be later called forgotten cities, became nomads traveling from planet to planet or staying as sole being of their race, or simply exterminated by unknown forces. _

_Accel saw this made Kol-Utro uncomfortable, then stared at the others, "Really?" He asked and the others look confused, "You know how insensitive that is for Kol?" Accel felt four arms wrap around him from behind, "It's alright, I'm used to this. Beside I know there are some being protected by the government somewhere safe. That and I don't mind as long as you are around." Making a bold claim, Accel blush at her comment._

_"So you two are a thing? How old are you exactly?" Rusty question Kol who simply replied, "About 7,062 years old, for human years that be about 12 years old right?" She asked Accel, in gundarion biology it has been stated that their aging is different from most species because they are fully organic and fully machinery. _

_Making their kind unique, able to preform task as machine changing their bodies of transformations, combine two people into one, change their bodies into guns, swords or any weapons by imagination, turn into giant robots, and more that can be considered science fiction and reality standards. At the same time has bone skeleton like structure, blood cells in blue color and can die like humans if damage or hit certain places. For Accel he would be reaching his 10 human years if only to wait another 20 more birthdays. As for how long their life span extends, not even Gundarions know of this only to understand that its' similar to humans. For 700 years is same as 9 human years, 700 thousand is 18 human years, 700 million years is 27 human years and so forth. _

_Accel lean back against her chest and said, "You know, maybe when we get older I wouldn't mind being with you for all my life." Even if the two are close, they want their relationship to be just friends for now. Willing to wait until their old enough for the next step. _

_"Can you two please find a room." Rusty said to Accel and Kol-Utro. The two smirk at Rusty with Kol Comment, "I thought you enjoyed seeing this sort of things?" Kol-Utro teased._

_"Maybe some other time, when I get myself a girlfriend right _**Peter?" **

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell Woods - Nighttime**

Suddenly awaken by his slumber, Peter look around to see Pac-man, Mario, Mew and Hogarth all sitting around outside with the giant. While Hogarth is introducing the Giant with his comic books. Mario, Pac-Man and Mew sat close with Peter concern for his wellbeing.

"You had a bad dream?" Mario asked worried for his friend, Peter rub his hand over his face and body to realize he is covered in sweat. Yet what he dream wasn't some nightmare, somehow it felt like he remember something he forgotten.

"No... I'm not sure what I was experiencing?" Peter took the time to regather his thoughts then look at Mew, "Your the one who saved us, thank you." Mew flew towards Peter and rub its head at Peter who petted Mew's head.

"Have you seen Marcy? I thought she would be here with us?" Mario asked only to receive confused look from Peter, "Marcy? Didn't we travel here by accident because of the key?" Peter question back, this made Mario and Pac-man look at Peter confused.

"Accident? We got our hands kicked by that Z9 freak!" Mario shouted, when mentioning that Peter started to remember what happen. But then by force of will Peter shoved that memory back and stated, "Don't be ridiculous, we just had trouble controlling the key once Glinda gave it too us. Whatever freak your talking about didn't show itself." Peter said, when he explained their circumstance as accidental, this made Mario and Pac-Man concern and confused by his explanation.

"What are you talking about? We just-" But is interrupted by Peter nearly shouting stop, then he stood up and said, "Look... I don't know what you remembered, but we simply had some issues with the key and that's that. Besides we're good guys, we're suppose to always win. That's part of reality right?" hearing Peter's proclaimed started to make Mario and Pac-man worried for their friend.

"What about the other times we encounter him?" Mario carefully asked now watchful and paying attention to Peter's reply.

"What do you mean? We haven't lost any other time. At the castle you simply beaten that strange monster like any other time, that gem monster where I got unconscious is because of Jerry and Drake able to defeat it. And that time at Traverse Town, we almost won concerning those bad guys if the key hadn't transported us somewhere else. So what point did we lose?" Making another bold statement, Mario and Pac-man are realizing why Peter is more relax about his situation and began to worry for him towards the future. Deep down the two knew Marcy is on this world because she got teleported here with them. But Peter's claim of them teleported by accident, instead of what actually happen with Z9 made them more concern for his wellbeing. Mickey and Bugs have mention few times how lucky they have been since this adventure began, for when two cartoon characters on earth are worried, this causes them to worry. Fighting Z9 is proof that they only be running on luck, and now is starting to wore off by these random or unpredicted conflicts.

"Hey guys, we're going on the move. The giant needs some food, want to come along?" Hogarth asked Mario and company. Not wanting Hogarth to travel alone, all four decided to travel together since they will most likely head into trouble. That and leaving a kid alone with an Iron Giant is not ideal or responsible for them.

Lifted by the giants hands, everyone held on as the giant moved. But are amazed by the sights they are seeing, Mario has in his experience defeated giant monsters in his time, but never had the opportunity to actually ride some giants. Being this high without trying to destroy something is new breath of fresh air. But while everyone is busy watching and looking around at high places, down below Pete is actually searching around for the group.

Pete grumbled, "This is getting us no where, we could be searching for hours end and still find nothing. Maybe it be best if regroup and think about our strategy maybe we be more prepared. Besides it's better to regather our four gangs to united against Mickey and his pals. It's been awhile since we teamed up, but it be like old times-" Suddenly feeling his body shaking from the ground, Pete then saw something big marching towards him. In his state of panicking, Pete ran on his right side and hide the best he could allowing the Giant to past by him. When looking back at the giant's path Pete's jaw drop almost falling off his face.

"Sweet caramel of chocolate goodness!" Pete whispered in shock, "That's one big giant, if I hadn't move in time I could have... could have... no, will have?!" Pete soon develop a grin as his mind played out his imagination.

_Pete's thought process_

_He imagine himself turning the Iron Giant into some heartless then commanding it to attack the people, cities, military forces, then Mickey and company as they get defeated by it's power. Pete imagine himself wearing some King's coat and crown with his thrown room filled of gold and jewels as his servants once enemies bow to him. Pete then laughed with the Giant standing tall as his most powerful heartless in his army._

When he regathered his thoughts, Pete's mind knew what he can do with this giant and what he intends of planning for his newest scheme, "With the power of this giant's heart consume by darkness, I will have a heartless more powerful then anyone under my command. Then I can rule not one world, but all worlds with that heartless under my command." Pete chuckled to himself having a great idea. Soon he started to follow behind trying to keep himself hidden from their sight. He then summon this world heartless along with Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, Air Soldiers, Red N, Blue R, Yellow O, and Green R. Carefully sneaking behind them, Pete gathered his army of heartless ready to attack at any given moment.

With Hogarth and friends, they ride along with the giant taking in the sights around them. When they came across some town in sight, the giant almost expose himself but everyone prevented that in time before midnight panic occurred. When traveling through the woods, some got tired falling to sleep. Others stayed up specifically Hogarth, Mario, and Pac-man. As the Giant march around, Pac-man made sure everyone is resting well. It was also a sweet moment with Mew resting on Peter who decided to rest with everything that has happen.

"I don't suppose you have some junkyard or something?" Mario asked Hogarth who is looking around.

"Hmm I don't know, even if we could we still need to hide him from others." Hogarth pointed out the giant will stick out like a sore thumb, and they would need to trust someone who would be willing to help them without being scared. Pac-man then tap on Hogarth's shoulder and pointed towards some wreck car not used.

"Well I guess that would work." Hogarth guess its okay, but before the giant could dig in Mario spotted headlights heading towards their directions, "Uh oh, we got company." Mario warned, not sure what to do next everyone tried to think of something, then as the driver came towards the car for pick up, the giant stood in front of some billboard. Ironic it fits as his hand is place at the hamburger, then saluted like some man out of space. Peter and Mew are awaken from their slumber temporarily, waiting for few minutes the driver pulled the car away, but not before Hogarth look to see what can solve the Giant's hunger problem.

-0-0-0-

**Warehouse - Marcy**

After Sizer left, Marcy is left by herself. The day was almost done and she had to escape this somehow, but with everything that's happen it will be impossible. But she needs to keep trying if she intends of escaping. Currently she's lock up inside the warehouse with many windows and doors shut tightly. Sizer knew if she ran around the building she will eventually find herself out somehow.

"You know, despite being the bad guy, he wasn't so bad. Now if only I can figure out how to escape?" Marcy said to herself. After searching for few minutes, she couldn't find anything except for some tools. Deciding to get creative, Marcy used her imagination to solve this problem. When she was with Simon, he always told her to solve some problems by using her mind. Marcy then found some toolbox filled with stuff she wouldn't be touching.

Marcy pulled some tools, the look back at the door. Suddenly an idea appeared and knew what she needed to do next, "If I can't bust out, then I will break out. "

-0-0-0-

**Junkyard - Peter and company**

When the giant saw all the scrap metal, it was basically an all you can eat buffet.

"Go on eat." The Giant didn't hesitate and ate everything he could grab. Mario, Pac-man, Peter and Mew got down watching the giant enjoying himself. But before he could continue devouring the metal, the giant bite into another car and started to make noise.

"Turn it off." Hogarth whispered and almost shouting as best he could. The Giant listen and tried to shut off the car, while everyone is busy with their own problems. Pete caught up to them only to be sweating like a pig exhausted and tried from catching up from the Giant's big steps.

"Next time... I will ride the bus." Pete took one deep breath and sigh with relief, now focus he saw the giant and everyone is busy. Giving him the chance to sneak attack unexpectedly.

"Time to get me one giant heartless." Pete snap his fingers as the heartless assembled and march towards the giant. At the same time, the gotsumon had located the giant and transmit a signal for their master to arrive.

Hogarth went in to try and distract the owner of this junkyard from the giant's presence. The gang tried to talk to the giant to keep quiet which it learn to once the giant understood the need to be silent.

"I hope Hogarth is okay." Peter said concern for his safety.

"I would say the same about Marcy, but I guess she isn't here." Mario look at Peter when saying about Marcy, this made Peter upset about what Mario is pointing out, "What are you saying, I told you she isn't here. We just happen to be separated when you the key activated on its own." Peter reminded Mario what he remembers.

"You sure that's what happen? Cause I'm pretty sure-"

"Look can we talk about this later when we're not trying to hide." Suddenly everyone heard some noise towards the Junkyard. The Giant then saw some weird creatures attacking each other. Not liking what is happening, the Giant then jump and started to destroy the monsters attacking his food. It wasn't much of an fight, but more so an massacre towards the monsters that decide to mess his food up. At the same time everyone tried to process what is happening and realizing the monster that appeared are easily being defeated by the giant's strength.

"Whelp, looks like we're the clean up crew." Mario joke, only to see someone appear holding some golf club, but then saw them making him scared with wide eyes.

"Ah, we can explain." Peter was about to make up some story, but the heartless soon appeared ready to attack Hogarth and the guy.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Mario ordered as he jump in to attack the heartless that appeared, the monsters consist of Yellow O, Red N, Green R, and Blue R surrounding them.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Unexpected Ambush!**

**Defend the area**

**Ready**

**FIGHT!**

While Mario is weaken, he still had enough energy to take out weaker foes. Both Mario and Pac-man are having some hard time dealing with these monsters, Mew actually prove to be more capable then they initially thought at first. Peter even help since these heartless are said to be weaker then most, together they fought off the heartless as they could.

Mario with fight off the Red N, since he's practically used to fire from his power up. Using his heat resistance to his advantage, Mario charge at the heartless and started to punch them out one after another. Being in air, Mario had to jump a bunch of times in order to defeat them. Some would glow green showing they are being healed if they weren't damage enough.

Pac-man used one of his powerups, one that he normally wouldn't use called Galaxian boss. This one has the unique power to change into an handgun, shooting laser that destroys his targets one shot a time. He fired at the Blue R, that blasted blizzard attacks at him, he would roll around dodging these attacks and firing back at them. Pac-man made quick work with them as he needed to help his friends as soon as possible. Out of all Pac-man's powerups this one can be used multiple times, the only catch is it can't be damage in battle or any point when in gun mode.

Mew and Peter are actually working well together, for Mew normally pokemon are to be order or told how to fight other pokemon. But for this occasion, Mew is one except for two reasons, first is the Mew is mystic type pokemon very rare and hard to catch(Not including video game version), two is the Mew is normally free spirited. Yet with everything that is happening, Mew has learn to fight back against people that might hurt it and people. Peter help as best he could, trying to destroy the Green R while Mew focus on the Yellow O.

As the battle continued, Pete observe and saw those digimon appear from nowhere, he ordered his heartless to attack them from distance trying to hide from the giants view. Pete watch in frustration and curiosity as the giant attack them, taking note how strong the giant is compare to the heartless and digimon it fights.

"Hmm, maybe I was too hasty in fighting this giant. But maybe I can trick it?!" Pete muttered to himself. Knowing what he must do, Pete called back his heartless knowing he'll have to change tactics. The digimon however weren't so lucky as they are destroyed by the giants strength. This then digitalize them into eggs as they are transported somewhere else. Back with the battle, as everyone is trying to defeat the heartless, they suddenly stop attacking and retreated. This wasn't good new for them as they realize someone is taking command of this attack.

For now however, "Looks like we drove off whoever was here." Mario muttered knowing this wasn't the end. After some serious breather, everyone turn to face Hogarth and his new bubby who appeared shock, scared and all sorts of emotions, "right."

-0-0-0-

**Dagger's team - Delak hunt**

After searching for sometime Dagger, Boom Box and Crow had finally found the target they are seeking. With Crow's abilities he manage to thin their search to one section of the woods. Crow gather them together away from the target that decided to stand still at the moment like it's on station mode. When the group gathered together, one crow flew towards Crow and is absorb into his body. Crow's natural ability is to transform or diverse his body into many crows. Currently he has only over 100 crows absorb into his body, more are being added due to some hypnotic suggestion to being absorb by him.

"He's about few yards away, I still have at least 3 crows watching its move. I didn't want to take any chance of it detecting us." Crow said to his comrades.

"It's better this way, I just did some research on Delaks. They are supposedly one of the most dangerous species out there, they exterminate anything that isn't pure Delak. My guess is this thing is some experiment their race made years back, I can say what's it weakness if we surprise attack it. But no doubt that thing is a living technological machine. Making it more dangerous combine with whatever is inside it." Dagger debrief them on their mission plan, but so far he doesn't have much since their still new to this fighting stuff. Boom Box tap on Dagger's shoulder and made hand signs telling of his plan.

"You can do that?" Dagger asked in surprise, Boom Box gave the thumbs up showing he can.

"Ah, that's actually handy. But what if we get caught on the crossfire?" Crow wasn't too sure if this was going to work, When combining their age rate Boom Box would be the middle child making Crow the oldest between the trio. Though for them their appearance doesn't always match their age.

With the Dalek, it appears to be in communication with his comrades at the moment.

\- The giant has gain consciousness and is with some humans.

_\- Unacceptable, the giant's power could be useful for our cause. You must retrieve it before the humans discover it's location._

\- That be the problem, the humans with this giant are more then humans. Apparently they have two strange creatures with powers beside them and are stronger then humans of this earth. I have also investigated that some other creatures are on this earth, specifically dark creatures that are called Heartless.

_\- Leave them be, they only seek out hearts of living creatures. They would not attack us, we are superior race then all living things on this earth and others like it._

\- But I need assistance, I cannot take on this giant if the humans somehow capture it.

_\- Very well, we will send 4 Daleks to assist in this mission. Exterminate anyone that stands in your way. _

\- I obey.

Before the Dalek could move, something place itself inside it's hearing system. This made the Dalek screamed louder then it has ever felt before as this pain couldn't be blasted or avoided if it tried. From a distance this attack is made by Boom Box who used low frequency to the point of creating a dog whistle for Daleks, making them feel extreme pain from this sound.

\- Alert, alert, low sound frequency detected!

The Dalek didn't have time to respond as it's two limbs are cut off without it realizing what happen. This is done by Dagger who's short blades are greater then the Daleks, Crow had swarm the Dalek preventing it from proper sight as Boom Box quickly came close. He change the sound frequency to the point the Dalek couldn't handle the pain as it stop moving on it's track, afterwards Boom Box with two hands place himself on it's hand and cause vibration that not only started to scattered the armor, but also kill the creature inside leaving nothing but it's own blood leaking from the armor.

"Great work team, we have officially killed something by ourselves. Now we should search around in case for reinforcements, in the meantime search the area for more clues in case the Dalek had other plans." Dagger instructed, Boom Box place his hands on the ground trying to sense vibrations while Crow scattered into hundreds of Crows to search the area. Once two of his teammates went off, Dagger once more examine the Dalek finding not so threating or tough, then again he had partners with him.

"Should keep that blaster with me, might come in handy." Dagger took the limb that held Dalek's only defense weapon finding interest in it's ability and powers.

-0-0-0-

**Warehouse - Marcy's imprisonment**

Morning came and Marcy still has some hard time trying to escape this place, some of the tools are rusted up or too dangerous as she couldn't figure out what to do in this predicament. She gave up for the night and slept knowing she could be stuck here until that guy came. Outside the warehouse Pete is singing to himself or more so humming joyfully as he feels pretty good about himself and what he plans to do next. Granted he couldn't beat that giant metal monster he still has some plans in mind. Glancing around Pete saw no one has arrive, decided to check the warehouse since Sizer made this his home base.

"Huh?" When entering the warehouse he saw a little girl trap inside, "What in blazes?" While Pete maybe a bad guy, even he can have some conscious inside. Most times he just causes trouble because it's in his cartoon character. Seeing no one is around Pete nudge Marcy awake, after few moments she slowly open her eyes to see Pete. Scared her first instinct is to kick Pete on the chin since his face is close to her face.

"What was that for?" Pete rubbed his chin in pain.

"You scared me of course. What else am I suppose to react!" Marcy shouted until she paled at the thought he could belong to those Mercenary guys.

"Well it's not my fault you somehow got lost, where your house kid I'll take you there." Pete offered, this cause Marcy to freeze in confusion at his question.

"Wait, aren't you with those guys?" Marcy asked trying to figure out if he's playing her for some fool.

"Oh you met those guys. Well to be quite frank some of their activities are kinda… dark even for me. But if your lost I could take you to some town or wherever your house is located." Pete said. Surprise at his ignorance of the situation and shock of his kindness despite being a bad guy. Marcy stared at Pete for sometime trying to figure out if it's some trick, but once looking in his eyes Marcy can feel he's a good person.

"Alright, but I don't know the name of the town to well." Marcy lied taking this chance to escape, better then trying to figure out where she's located.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Rockwell?" Pete aksed having scouted out already knowing the place better.

"If you could show me then I might know." Agreeing to her suggestion, Pete brought Marcy up and walk out. Then he started to walk knowing using dark portals is not the best idea, besides in the back of his mind he needed some exercise. 30 minutes from now Sizer would return and would find some shocking surprise.

-0-0-0-

**Junkyard - Next Morning**

Peter, Mario, Pac-man, and Mew stayed with the giant, knowing their own present would freak people out if they tried to interact with anyone. As for what happen last night was... interesting to say the least. Mario couldn't help but feel pity for this man, having to not only deal with some metal giant that will be living in the junkyard, but also allowing them to stay with the giant to keep tabs while Hogarth is away. Currently Hogarth has been trying to convince the guy called Dean to allow the giant in his junkyard, its actually amazing how Hogarth has all this energy to stay up and still adjust to normalcy in his lift. When Hogarth can back towards the group, it was almost dawn by 5 or 6 am.

"Okay guys, I convince Dean to let the giant stay. And you guys are to watch him for the time being." Hogarth told the others who are still tired from last night. Seeing them resting Hogarth shake his head and smile, "Guess it can wait till tomorrow, _yawn _I'm kinda sleepy too. Best get some rest, hopefully nothing strange happens back home." Hogarth walk home, memorizing his way and have know this town for sometime now.

When he arrive at his home, barely able to climb up towards his bedroom. Hogarth is all tired and sleepy from his late night walk, but he couldn't let his mother know about it as she would ask questions. Just as he was about to sleep, his mother entered his room.

"Oh you made your bed." Annie said surprise by her son's action.

"Yep, just getting ready." Hogarth force himself to walk downstairs only to be more energize then before.

"Hey there scout, pleasant dreams?" Kent asked, who is eating his breakfast with his partner Mr. Moss who wore similar clothes to Kent but also had sunglass on.

"Mom!" Hogarth shouted in concern for this new development.

"Isn't it great, we have our room rented out. you already met Kent Mansley, this is his partner Bobby Moss. The two are going to be here for sometime working on some case." Annie explained.

"Correct Mrs. Hughes, our intelligence reported something strange is happening in this town. Rumors of some giant metal monster as it were." Bobby was about to explain more when Kent interrupted, "There are also cases of some strange sightings of rock monsters that appear the same time as the giant. Others say there are some strange black creatures that appear at night, and some are saying some underground syndicate in orange are appearing at random. Gotta say, Rockwell appears to be holding something big, can't say what but our government will find out and solve this problem in no time."

Just by his explanation alone told Hogarth who to watch out for and why they came. While he wouldn't show it, Hogarth knew they will be trouble. Kent he was familiar since last night he was giving some phone call for something. But the other guy Bobby, maybe more dangerous then Kent. For now he'll have to figure something out, excusing himself he didn't turn back to see Kent smiling and Bobby lowering his sunglass staring at Hogarth leaving.

Back at the Junkyard as Mario and Pac-man are slowly getting up, feeling rested but needs some recovery still in there state. But as they are trying to figure some stuff out, Mario had some concerns with Peter. Something about the way he wanted to remember made him felt... worried for him. Normally he seemed good and caring, yet somehow when bad things happen, his memories are off as if he doesn't want to remember them. Just watching him relax as Mew sleep close or on top of him made Mario sigh at this predicament.

"Pac-man." Mario called out his friend, "I need you to watch them. I'm going out to see where Marcy is located, but make sure they stay out of trouble, we have to question what happen on her side of the story." Before Mario left, Pac-man gave some hand signs asking what makes him so sure Marcy is here. Both of them may not be familiar with these keys, but Mario knew this just some incident. He felt concern as Peter might be repressing his memories on purpose, when he said bad guys always lose that was red flags all over. They lost big time, yet that wasn't what Peter wanted to remember. He might be liability if Peter is going to behave this way, at the same time they have no one to trust or anyone that would take care of them.

Giving the okay, Mario left to venture out this new world and see where Marcy would be located. Once he left Pac-man look back and forth and decide to check somethings, since they were up almost half the night, its understandable why no one is up. But then the giant stands up and starts to head towards the building where Dean is located. Curious Pac-man followed behind and walk behind the giant. Once he made his way there, the giant went back as Dean look at Pac-man.

"So I suppose your some sort of alien?" Dean asked, Pac-man shook his head.

"What are you then?" Dean asked, Pac-man tried to communicate with Dean using hand signs.

"This is going to be long day. Do you know anything else that I can understand?" Dean asked, Pac-man then went back towards where they slept. When he came back he hold out what appear like some money only its munny from destroying heartless.

"Is that suppose to be money or something?" Pac-man shook his head yes, just as Dean was about to say something he saw the giant eating something he didn't want eaten. Dean ran towards the giant with Pac-man following behind, for Mew and Peter they suddenly stood up awaken by the noise the giant is making including some shouting.

Peter stood and saw Mew floating beside him, "Slept well?" Mew respond by rubbing its cheeks against Peter.

"I slept good too. Hope you don't mind, but I'm sure you don't belong on this world. You want to join us?" Mew nod it's head excited to have good company. Mew then flew off checking around the Junkyard their located.

"Hey, put that down!" Dean shouted to the giant.

"Listen you can have anything on this side of the junkyard, BUT WHAT YOU HAVE... IN YOUR MOUTH IS ART!" Dean yelled frustrated by the Giant's lack of intelligence, just as he was about to give up, the giant surprisingly made his own version of art.

"Hmm, that's not so bad."

Sometime later Hogarth had arrive in time to see Dean and the others are helping with some arts and crafts. Hogarth decided to have some fun with the Giant and others, they actually had fun for once not to worry so much about heartless, monsters, villains and all sorts of things. Mario came back joining in on their fun, after spending some time together the gang decided to take some swim before it got dark.

"Seriously Hogarth, you can't hide him forever. Somebody is going to find out and we'll be in trouble." Dean told him more then once today.

"Relax, if anything these guys could help him find his home and everything will be back to normal. But now we should enjoy ourselves." Hogarth said in his swim suit, using the rock as his jumping platform, Hogarth jump shouting banzai. Mario, Pac-man, and Peter clap and gave points of 8-7-9 respectively.

"Okay my turn." Peter ran off to try it out. While everyone is having fun Mario thought about what Hogarth said to them before leaving the junkyard.

_Few minutes earlier_

_"Well this is just great." Mario said waving his hands up at the government agents are searching for something, most likely the giants whereabouts. _

_"Yeah two guys name Kent Mansley and Bobby Moss. They are sent to investigate some weird stuff that has been going on around town. I don't it was the giant there searching, maybe it's those heart things that their looking for?" Hogarth figure since those monsters appeared that be one reason._

_"Makes sense, with those heartless they always attack people with hearts. You guys have any ideas what they would be after?" Peter asked the two more experience fighters._

_"Hmm, there is too much to know for certain. But if I investigate some more, there might be others we're unaware about. If we could travel to other planets then so can everyone else if possible." Mario theories._

_"Like that movie from invaders from mars." Everyone look at Hogarth except Mew at his reference._

_"Seriously, you ought to stop watching those movies at night. Bad for your brain." Peter seriously said not found of his idea of good movies._

_"Well anyway, want to head out for swimming. Show the giant some cannonballs." Hogarth suggest trying to find some fun activities._

_"Um, Hogarth. You do realize you just warned us about government agents and now of all times you want to swim?!" Mario couldn't believe... oh right he's a kid so yeah that makes sense, in the back of his mind wonder what kind of mother raised him like this. _

_"Why not, I know there are some bad things happening and those two government agents are searching around for the giant. But I still want to show him how to have fun. Even when bad things are happening, doesn't mean we shouldn't try and make some good out of them." For someone that is still a kid, he can be smart when he wanted too. Mario gave in and allow them some fun time. Although once it's over he'll need to search the town and woods once more. _

Mario is taken out of his thoughts when the ground started to shake, what he miss is Hogarth trying to get everyone else to swim. Pac-man is okay being with Mario, Mew wouldn't with a 10 foot pole. But the giant not only left, he also came back running doing exactly what Hogarth did just sometime ago.

"BANZAI!" The giant shouted, realizing what is happening. Mario and Pac-man started to run while Mew simply teleported out of the way. Dean had no choice but to hang on tightly as giant waves of water came over him and soon over the two, "MAMMA MIA!" The two are wash out through the woods until they grab on some trees holding for dear life. Once the water cleared up everyone relax for a bit, Dean landed on the road somehow in his chair while Hogarth and Peter hang on top of some trees shouting for joy by that crazy cannonball.

"That's it, next time we get them some kitty pool." Mario shouted in annoyance.

-0-0-0-

**Marcy - Outside Rockwell Town**

When Marcy first arrive, she is grateful that Pete didn't try and kidnap her without some hitch. But after she explore the town, Marcy had almost everyone staring at her. Knowing that her appearance is what makes them uncomfortable to be around, she had to start searching in the woods before she could seek out her friends. For couple of hours she had some hard time trying to find her friends, not sure where to search or what she should be looking for since it's only her and some other people.

"Great lost again and no one is around to know about it. I wonder if there is someone I can ask without them freaking out." Just as Marcy was about to look some more, a Raven flew towards Marcy and landed on the ground next to her.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Marcy had no one to ask or to speak at the moment, even if this was some bird she couldn't pick her friends at the moment.

"Do you know where my friends are? One of them is a kid like me with two horns or ears I think, another is a giant yellow ball like person, a plumber and few others. But I guess you wouldn't know what I'm talking about?" Marcy asked the Raven, when it caw it flew up and floating around Marcy, trying to tell Marcy to follow it around. Not realizing the Raven is using Marcy to find her friends, the two went off in search for Peter and anyone that have arrive on this planet.

-0-0-0-

**Dagger's Team - Dalek Landing Site**

It had taken at least sometime for the Daleks to arrive, but they had to wait till it was nighttime. All the Daleks look the same as their comrade, one of them having more black marks on it's body then the others.

\- Where is the Dalek, we are suppose to meet here together.

\- Unknown, but our comrade could be somewhere hidden in this forest watching for intruders.

\- Unacceptable, all the Daleks must be pre-AAHHHH!

Without warning the four Daleks are in withering pain from something piercing to their invisible ears. Soon they are attack by someone that cut up their arms making their weapons useless as they soon felt something stab in their containers, half of the four are killed by ear piercing sound being blasted in their ears, while the others are killed by Dagger's blade that manage to pierce through their armor, yet he spared one of them so that they can interrogate for information. Once all three Daleks are killed, the rest of his team are gathered together to double tap in case the extra Daleks try something.

"Well that takes care of them, anymore of them around Boom?" Dagger asked as Boombox listen for any sounds that are close, thanks to their entrance and his good hearing, Boombox is able to identify any particular sounds base on movement, pressure of air, walking on ground and much more. This along with anything in his sleeves allow him to understand his enemies. After confirming no one else is around Boombox shook his head no.

"Good, that just means we have to report this to D7. They'll want to know about the Dalek's movement." Dagger then went to his communication device trying to make contact in secret.

"Raven has been gone for awhile, you think something happen to her?" Crow asked in concern for her.

"Don't worry, she's a strong and hardhead as you. Plus she way smarter then most animals, making Raven the perfect spy to infiltrate any location without realizing they are spied on." Dagger then got his device working as he made radio contact from the closes base on global.

"This is Dagger, reporting on some progress. We have eliminated the Daleks except for one, we are waiting for pick up for interrogation and are heading to locate the child. Over and out." Dagger sent his message making sure its a one way transmission so no one would try and intercept their call.

"Guess we're to wait for somebody to come by and pick this up." Crow asked.

"Yep, one part of the mission is done. Now we must find that kid and obtain whatever key he has in his pockets, if not all today then later confrontation we will. Let's wait for them and move on out." Dagger and his two friends decide to wait, but also make sure their unconscious prisoner is contain. Boombox rip the Daleks out of his unit and place it in some small cage that would make it impossible to move, with his abilities over sound Boombox knew how to hurt others without killing or how much sound to destroy them.

But as the group is relaxing Raven showed up with Marcy walking alongside her.

"Who are you guys?" Marcy show some concerns as Raven allow Dagger to pet her. When all three look at Marcy not sure why Raven brought her here. But then Crow speak with Raven and understand the details.

"She's a friend with that kid. The one we're looking for with horn like ears on two side his head." When Crow explained this, Dagger and Boombox knew they had themselves as lead.

"Take her."

-0-0-0-

**4 Days later - Forest walk**

For the time being, the group has had many fun times and relaxation. At the same time some have taught the Giant some stuff over the days they have been here. The Giant and Hogarth right on his shoulder is strolling through the woods, enjoying the bright sky and fresh air.

"Now this is more like it, no fighting, no monsters, just the great outdoors and your friends beside you." Peter said sitting on the Giant's shoulder opposite of Hogarth around the forest with Mew who is floating beside him.

"Yeah, its nice. Must be even more exciting where you guys came from?" Hogarth asked.

"I wouldn't say that exciting, more so there's a lot of different planets and all of them are different in their own unique way." Peter began to explain some of his recent adventures. While he has told some of them even if they are small trips, Mario gave some of his adventures. Although what made Hogarth puzzled is how some of the worlds are similar to Earth, making it feel like somehow the Earth is split into many pieces around the universe. Suddenly the giant spotted something that made both Hogarth and Peter stop talking, what they found was one deer look at the giants direction.

Hogarth gave some instruction to carefully move close towards the deer, so that not to scare it. When the giant got close, the deer spotted the giant. Curious both of them move close as the giant gave one finger for the deer to touch. But as the deer was about to touch the Giant's finger, something startled it making the deer move away.

"Ah man, looks like it went off somewhere." Everyone then heard gun went off startling everyone as they wondered where it came from. The Giant then moved towards one direction probably knowing where the gun shot came from, when they arrive they saw two gunman looking over something. Once they saw the giant they ran in fear dropping their guns escaping from that thing. However the others soon understood what happen, sadden by the unfortunate event that played in those seconds. The deer in question had been shot down for hunting means. Seeing this the giant tried to touch it, Hogarth warn him once, but shouted the second time making the giant confused by his out burst.

"It's dead." Not understanding, Hogarth explained further, "The deer it has been shot by that gun." When Hogarth pointed out what made the deer still the giant eyes widen, then soon narrowed slowly turning red.

"Hey what's wrong?" Peter asked shaking the giant out of his dazed state no knew.

"I know this was something unexpected. This is what guns do, guns kill." Hogarth said softy to the giant who repeated.

However little did the group realize, the Mercenaries had joined with Pete on his new found discovery. At first he explained this crazy idea of his and tried to get them to help. Blaster being unconcern didn't care, but humored him since Bluto always relied on Pete for certain jobs and sometime second in command. Once they saw the giant however their shock turned tense as they hid from it's sites. Blaster then remembered about Pete's plan, but thought about more after they watch the giant some more. Once the giant went back to the Junkyard knowing it's location they gathered some yards away to meet as they talk about this new develop.

"Now you want to hear my plan." Pete grinned when thinking of his new scheme.

"Are you nuts, we can't take that thing on. Some of us maybe strong or stealthy with our abilities, but even this seems extreme." Sizer almost shouted trying to remain calm as he knew they were right out there.

"Maybe, but I actually in for Pete's plan." The Mercenaries look at Blaster in shock, finding her calm demeanor disturbing.

"I have been thinking about it since seeing that giant. We have been selling people for what, 200 at the lowest depending on their price. For those people we wouldn't be able to give much cost for them, that also includes 1/10th of our percent to our organization and 2/10th for replacement for our equipment, 5/10 of our funding would then be for rebuilding our armies or other things from our current state. That leaves us with what, only 20 percent for fun if lucky without cost of food and supplies, which must I remind cost maybe 3/4th of our supplies since some of us take more then necessary." Blaster glared at 10 Ton as she sweat in embarrassment.

"What are you suggesting? We somehow take that giant and make more profit with that thing? With only the five of us including extras." Snipe said not liking their odds, and he's always distances from fights and this was already risky to him.

"Let me put this in another way. I know most of you follow me and have been working together for sometime, yes every now and then money doesn't get paid well, but can you honestly believe you guys had any better lives before this?" Blaster asked with seriousness, wanting to know their standing. She may at times have less patients in situations. But she has work with them for sometime and know some of their background.

Valperious while invisible has been exploring different planets and have seen many things. But when found by some Mercs, she was almost sold into slavery. Until someone before Blaster saw potential in this ability and became an assassin. Sizer used to have everyday life like every human, but wanted more in his life and found human life was nothing but waste of time. When finally given the chance, he joined the mercenaries and found reason for his existence through crime as hired thug. 10 Ton is simply someone that always had problems with her size and muscles, with the Mercs she became a weapon for Destruction and enjoys that life. Snipes is more of an mystery as someone taught him our to be a sniper, one of many sniper trained under the best of the best Snipers in Mercenary Nation.

"You made your point, but how does that change anything?" 10 Ton asked.

"Think about it, that Iron Giant has to been built for world conquest. Hear that, WORLD CONQUEST!" Blaster said slowly and loud enough to emphasize the "World Conquest" to her comrades, "Do you know how much they are willing to pay for any of those weapons of mass destruction. On average we at least guns that shoot bullets from 10-50 each, explosives from 60-200 each, experimental weapons 201-1,000 per unit. Then there are bonus payment for every weapon, capability on that thing." Pete was about to say something, but keep silent when he heard how much they are being paid with this Iron Giant, if anything if not domination, then fame and fortune will be his replacement goal and he loved every word Blaster is describing.

"Imagine with me for a moment, that giant can probably withstand many few blaster not including heavy hitting shell shoots, that already will make 2,000 on black market, then it's ability to move and punch anything by his size strength will be another 5,000. If it has weapons like laser turrets or explosive lasers. That there is already nearly 30,000-45,000 each, if it has more features or other surprises. That would lead to even, hundred thousands already if not over millions. If we capture that giant for ourselves, we can make more money then our average salary. Not to much our own small organization will grow with more followers and people we can command on our own, even your own forces will command their forces and so on. How does that sound." Already the ideas started to pop in their heads of what they can do and what plans sound best. From Pete's plan he wants something that be strong enough to beat people, considering his fighting style that's understandable. The fact remained that they are hungry and are tired of always trying to find ways to get money, for once having millions didn't sound like an bad idea.

"Millions, that actually sounds good." Snipe already like the idea by the sound of it.

"I'm in, but the plan better work." Sizer said.

"Us too." Both 10 Ton and Valperious.

"Good, that giant maybe young and thinks for itself. But once we finally capture that thing, we will be rich and it will be serve as their perfect weapon for our benefits." Blaster grin with Pete laughing in the background, "And for being with us for sometime, 30 percent of our cut will do nice right?" She said to Pete, "I can work with that."

-0-0-0-

**Junkyard - Late night **

After what the Giant witness today, it has left him down and depress. While some handle this stuff better because it was always common, yet seeing these sorts of death at young age or old is still not always easy to handle. Peter didn't know how to express what he is feeling, on one hand he has seen recent deaths of monsters almost everyday, on the other hand this was someone living breathing creatures of nature. To compare his current experience to now would be insulting to life and nature around them.

"Your still thinking about the deer?" Hogarth asked concern for the giant, "He's not the only one." He turn to see Peter sitting near the giant having the same expression as him.

"Don't you guys kill monsters most of the time?" Confuse by Peter's expression, he then clarify, "That's the thing... monsters I understand are being that are being destroyed, but a deer, lion, birds, heck even some small animals I don't feel comfortable killing, especially people. And besides that, if I'm going to be honest... I don't do the actual fight." When Hogarth hears this, he went ah and said, "Your like a sidekick for those three."

Peter put a finger on his chin and spoke, "Actually there are some of us, I can say we kinda met when we're traveling to different worlds. Some you would be surprise are friends from what you watch on TV, others are different." The Giant listen to what Peter is saying, and is curious about their conversation.

"I guess what you watch on TV is different rom real life." Hogarth muttered to himself, "But that's something we can't change, death is sometimes part of our lives. Someday we will face death, but our choices decide what we do with ourselves. I know this wasn't easy for you and Peter, but that's sometimes life. But that not always the case, you can chose who you want to be and what you do. Killing is also a choice, to chose not to kill or kill is your choice." After he yawn Hogarth shook his head and said, "I'll be heading back, see you guys tomorrow."

The two watch as Hogarth left leaving them resting for the time being. Peter didn't mind sleeping in the junkyard with the giant, in fact for couple of days that has been their daily living as of this moment.

"Why do guns kill?" The Giant asked Peter, who look at the giant's eye.

"Because some people wanted weapons." The Giant didn't know what he meant allowing Peter to explain, "If there was one reason why, it's because people wanted something that can kill, for longest time death has plague people. If I can be honest, threaten to be killed is one of many great fears people have, it used to be swords, spears or your bare hands that would kill someone, but now... guns are the next thing." Peter then look at the giant eyes, "No matter what happens, don't kill especially with guns. You have a choice like everyone, guns can kill even if they are for good intentions." Peter then started to lay down and rest on his back saying his good nights. The giant look at the stars and stared as his mind wonders.

When the two are sleeping, they had two unexpected visitors. First is Pete along with Sizer who wanted to make sure everything goes right, while he was unsure where the girl went, he's more so glad that Blaster manage to cool off thanks to this giant. Now the only problem is trying to tame this giant, Pete says he has some idea how to control it, but has to concentrate in order for it too work.

"You sure about this?" Sizer demanded, not liking the idea by the minute.

"Don't worry, I know how to do this. After all, there are more then one way to use the darkness." then with silent command, Pete is able to send small speck towards the Giant. What Pete didn't realize that the small speck of darkness also invaded Peter's mind. This link then created some new dream, one link by creatures of sleep.

_Dream world_

_Peter and the Giant soon saw visions. Some of which are seen as Iron Giant experience on the world, from falling from space to landing on earth showing his life he lived with Hogarth, Peter, Mario, Pac-man, and Mew as they interact with the giant. Some of his dreams involve him marching before being electrocuted, at the same time is shown visions of Peter with his Mom and older sister who are smiling, but then seeing his Dad vanish into dust from old age. The buildings all became peaceful until something invaded the world, leaving many people trapped, burned, or captured by people covered in blood red suits. This change into another scene where the giant tried to touch the deer only to slowly die from gun wounds, then change to some army of iron giants marching towards a burning city, with one pond showing a reflection of the giant's true form. Once more changing into some laboratory with smaller creatures shouting Dalek and Extermination. Another change to Peter's own hometown with kids same age or older by appearance smiling and talking, but then change to many forms of animals tackling Peter not in hunger but something else, watching on the sidelines some older folks and teens laugh at his expense, then his sister Becky hugging him trying to comfort Peter from the experience. Changing from this the Dalek Laboratory showed many experiments were done as the giant silently watch showing no pain. Through this they sent the giant to exterminate life on planetary scales, but then encountered some person called the doctor. This lead to him saying few words that shaken the giant, causing blackout to it's vision. _

_However something else has started to appear. From within the realms of light appears a dark tower, with multiple yellow eyes. However this tower soon transformed as gray stars glowed within the light realm, these glowing gray stars transforms into different symbols and markings with each dark creature. Within the tower showed some figures appearing in human forms. With the leading figure in dark purple cloak covering its figure. While one hand holds a staff, yet this staff slowly changes it's form showing 10 different spike ends, four at the back shape like an X, another four in a Cross form above the X, and two in from like some pitch fork. The being soon look at Peter and Giant that is experiencing the dream, and point the staff at them clouding their vision in violet color. _

Real World

The two are shaken from the experience, awaken by their terrible nightmares. Then by instinct reactions fell asleep trying to forget as the night is still young, knowing that morning will come sometime later. Back with Pete and Sizer, the two witness what happen.

"What did you do?" Sizer asked wondering if Pete somehow has powers over dreams.

"Hehe, let's say the darkness takes in more then dark sides of our hearts. You can say what they experience is darkness that only exist in dreams, I can say with this I can manipulate people's dreams and create what is considered their worse nightmares. Of course they come in conditions so don't expect that to work." Pete explained.

"Okay that's fine, but how does that help us take this giant?" Sizer almost yelled frustrated with Pete.

"Well if you want specifics, you could say I sent one dark monster that is place inside the Giant's mind. Meaning if that Giant shows any signs of say depression, anger, jealous and other negative thoughts. It's due to the nightmare it experience is how the monster will grow. But it won't be any sort of dark monster, this one will have the ability to possess the giant's subconscious mind. All I simply did was planet seeds of doubt and fears, it's a nightmares most delicious meals when people are scared and fearful." From what Pete is explaining, it sounds like whatever he did sounded like hypnotic suggestion to the Iron Giant's mind, in this case more so like planting some virus in someone's body.

"Alright, I'm not going to pretend to know what you did. But know if this doesn't work, it's on you." Sizer warned as the two left knowing this won't be easy. As the two left, Peter stayed wide awake from his dream experience, sweating and terrified by what he just experience. Afterwards slowly fell asleep resting alongside the giant.

-0-0-0-

**Woods - Mario, Pac-man, and Mew**

As for Mario, Pac-man and Mew, the three have been searching around for clues and Marcy if she happens to be here. Mario couldn't help but shake this feeling she was with them, Mew decided to follow wanting to spend time with everyone in the group. Seeing no harm, Mario allowed it to follow because they could handle themselves. Plus Peter in the giants hands no one would try and mess with the Iron Giant. Pac-man asked Mario if there is something troubling him.

"Yes there is, two if completely honest. First if Marcy is with us, I can't help but think of when we tried to jump after that fiend. From our experience those keys would send anyone who is close to another location. I know this because that's what we been doing, but then arriving here we should have died if that thing followed us. But if by some chance lead to another world, there is no telling where Marcy and it been sent, that's why we have to make sure before leaving if Marcy is somehow still here." Pac-man then asked in sign language what's the other one.

"It's Peter mental state." Pac-man asked for clarity, "I have asked him about Marcy and the possibility if she was here, but when asking the details... he rejected the idea that Marcy was involve, even to say that thing wasn't attacking us or we had lost the fight. When I started to ask him more, Peter showed signs of self-denial. He even refuse to remember what the events happen before this one. I'm afraid Peter might not be stable since starting this adventure, even Mickey and Bugs wonder where he came from. They even confirmed he's half-human, which brings the question... where does he live?" Understand Mario's concerns, most people have a place they call home, yet for Peter he seemed not to concern with himself and his situation. Pac-man gave some hand signs to ask what should they do?

"I don't know, we should meet up with Mickey and Bugs and figure out from there." Is all Mario can say, suddenly from nowhere Mew collapse on the ground covering her ears in pain. The two grew concern, but had to fight... crows? From all directions the crows attacking them left and right at fandom places, Mario and Pac-man had to jump away in order to avoid the birds, but before they could fight Mario heard Pac-man shouting like his game over scream. Unable to find the cause, Mario is once more attack as the crows quickly swarmed over him. On rare occasions, when people like Mario and Pac-man leave their worlds, they have three lives in case something bad happen. Pac-man regenerate in time but is subdued by unknown assailant knocking him unconscious.

Dagger stood over Pac-man's body knowing he directed an hard enough blow without killing Pac-man's remaining lives, "Good work team, Crow I want you to scout for any other members that could possibly protect the kid, Boombox keep using your technique to subdue Mew, I will have our least guest know she won't be alone tonight." While Dagger and Crow techniques, skills, abilities, and fighting styles can be seen. Boombox's relies on stealthy approach since his powers are more for support then anything. The technique he's using is something of an dog whistle. He can manipulate the sound to the point of effectively hurting anyone's ears to even dying from high pitch sound, this makes it a one move kill or Ok attack. Since knowing that Mew is part of their members, Boombox will subdue Mew by using low pitch sounds to force obedience like trainers with their dogs.

Before everything settled down, Mew unleashed it's thunder attack. This forced the attack made the Crows scattered and Dagger to jump back before being strike, "_This Pokémon, it shouldn't be this strong. According to the records it only like to pass by having fun and games like any cat. Somehow this Mew is able to resist the sound created by Boombox. We'll need to train after surviving this encounter."_

From the last battle Mew had underestimated the heartless, plus it has never need for violence. Only now will Mew intend to fight and defeat these foes.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Combat in progress!**

**Prepare for battle!**

**Delta Force: Division 7 - Special Force**

**Dagger(Leader)**

Threat Level: Brown - ?

Strength: High Average

Abilities: Blade/hand to hand combat

Offence: sharp weapons

Defense: Special Force Armor

Weakness: Everything

Description: Dagger is the new recruit alongside Boombox and Crow. With High Command expecting great potential from him, his first mission requires items taken by Peter. He appear like any 10 year old boy, but is able to assassinate adults like any assassin. Currently he favors stealth tactics aware of his lack of experience and combat skill that won't match many opponents. Before being sent to obtain what peter has, Dagger must prove he can handle the mission by himself with some guide. After completing his first test he must now accomplish one mission leading a small team of 4 or 3 in order to officially be Special Forces of Division 7 aka Intelligence division. If failed his job would be at steak, and anything he would try to achieve.

**Boombox(Sound expert/Supporter)**

Threat Level: Possibly Brown

Strength: Unknown

Abilities: all forms of Sound

Offence: Vibration, soundwave, and other sound like techniques

Defense: Far distance attacks

Weakness: Close quarter combat

Description: Ally and friend to Crow and Dagger, Boombox usually appears with some hood covering his head, sunglass for his eyes and mouth mask to cover his low face. Boombox has one unique abilities over sound, and can use them more then one form of attacks. Currently he's shown what is called "Sound Whistle" Able to hurt, subdue or kill people in some dog whistle like fashion. Many who hear this will show signs of blooded ears, lost of hearing and other effects at their brain. Boombox hasn't shown what other forms he can do, but it makes him the most dangerous among the group.

**Crow(Scout/Diversion) **

Threat Level: Possibly Gray - ?

Strength: Unknown

Abilities: Command over crows

Offence: Divide and conquer

Defense: Scattered flock

Weakness: Crow made of many Crows

Description: Crow alongside Boombox are friends with Dagger, it's unclear of their relationship and history. But can be assume he is somehow one crow able to control and command other crows. Making the human-crow hybrid appear as the body, when in reality it's made of hundreds of crows. Considering that Raven is actually related with Crow shows that both are born birds, yet Crow somehow gain human like appearance. It is also rumored that Crow can multiple by hunting other crows and gather into one body, allowing Crow to command to possibly thousands or ten thousands.

**Team battle engage!**

**Ready!**

**FIGHT!**

Just as Dagger was about to counterattack, Mario came in trying to punch him. Seeing Mario up once more, his used his Dagger swinging them and punching like attacks. Mario had to force himself to dodge since Dagger is punching like some boxer carrying kitchen knives in his boxing gloves. Knowing he can't fight normally, Mario tried to attack with Dagger's guard down. Pac-man already went to work, now mad at their surprise attack, combine with Mew's pokemon moves both are cleaning house with the Crow trying to attack or confuse them. Before the two can move, jump or float, they force themselves to scatter by Boombox's surprise attack using vibrations on the tree surrounding them, he use enough force to cause every tree to timber towards them. Everyone notice this, as they too scattered force to move from the tree falling.

After their got separated, Boombox lead the charge taking a gamble from their confusion. Knowing Mew is their strongest ally, he quickly made his way without it noticing, then with one hand place on Mew's body then like some shockwave vibrated Mew's body to the point of blasting it away from him while also causing it pain from the inside. Boombox would rather not fight in any situation given his current strength, but every now and then it has to be done. Knowing he can't hit Mew now, hid within the darkness as Mew tried to use different Pokémon strikes from fire, water and leaf attacks. From here it was a matter of time and patient as Boombox knows he can't attack someone that strong, so like a ninja used the shadows as his defense and strike without warning or sound.

Crow decided to attack Mario as Pac-man had devoured some of the Crows, realizing the threat Crow command what birds remain to attack Mario in groups of 10. But watch carefully as Mario had used some fire attacks, yet at the same time mindful where he would fire them. Unlike video games, fire can spread quickly if not used properly, Both knowing this Mario had to retrain himself using combat moves, while Crow took advantage of his plight.

Pac-man had the hardest time trying to fight Dagger who used bladed weapons to slice Pac-man last time on his back. Pac-man usually fights those who are either too powerful or too many using his powerups. Yet as he tries to defeat Dagger, his agility is like anything to any kid his age. Two things that are bothering Pac-man is first how an kid that young as such murderous intention towards him and others. The way he's moving and the way he strike him shows this kid has no problem killing people even those younger then him.

After the three fought for sometime, Boombox realize they are at disadvantage fighting people that are more experience then them. Knowing this he once more used his Sound Whistle Move to stun Mew then vibrate an all round radius to shock everyone even his allies to buy them time. Boombox gathered himself alongside Dagger and Crow who are standing beside one another, "The surprise attack failed, we have to fall back and aim for the kid." Both understanding his logic, Crow despise once more allowing the two quick escape knowing their will be other chances ahead. Once Mario, Pac-man and Mew recovered from the surprise attack, their attackers fled away from them.

"What the heck was that about?!" Unable to comprehend how easy he got defeated, he thought back to their recent adventures. Just from this alone none of them had this much ridiculous challenge as they would expected, "_Though I can admit, this can't be considered an adventure if all these people beside the heartless and Primids are attacking. It's like somehow those keys have unlock some Pandora box that wasn't meant to be open. I hope we aren't fighting for the wrong side." _

Deciding they should turn back, Mario had many thoughts in mind. Knowing now their is more going on then what this world may appear. But what they didn't realize is Dagger and his team saw them left, knowing they are heading towards the kid who is their mission for these suppose Keys.

-0-0-0-

**Junkyard - Next Morning**

when Mario, Pac-man, and Mew return back to the Junkyard. The three just missed Hogarth as he return back to house to make sure Kent didn't catch him away. When they return Dean informed the group of what happen, but left out what he found weird and creepy vision on his TV. Hogarth warned Dean ahead of time that Kent from the government is trying to find the giant located here. Peter and the Giant heard of this from both Hogarth and Dean, having a plan in mind everyone work together to hide the giant from what could be their biggest disguise in plain sight.

Dean awoke fresh in the morning with coffee in hand. he saw the Military trucks driving towards his direction knowing full well they will be looking for their giant metal man as they call it, "Okay then." Is all Dean said watching them drive up.

Meanwhile inside Peter, Mario, and Pac-man stood by waiting for the Military to arrive, in case all else fails they have to somehow cover for the giant for his escape. Mew didn't join them wandering off on it's own. As they are waiting two other groups are watching from the sidelines. Dagger and his two friends are watching the events unfold, knowing the military will arrive with Kent leading the charge along with their agent working undercover as US government agent named Bobby Moss. In truth Bobby Moss is another agent working for Delta Force using real name identity to work underneath Us government for information and other unknown problems. Dagger is assign this mission thanks to Bobby Moss who gave him details of the Daleks along with his own mission.

At the same time The five Mercenaries and Pete are waiting for what the military will do next. While the Mercenaries suggested that they kill all those soldiers, Pete pointed out something most would never thought of before. From his perspective the group they are facing are the heroes or protagonist of their own story, this lead to Pete saying they will do what is necessary to hide the giant and defense it. Meaning that the Military will simply look at the situation as false alarm and the heroes will prevent them from taking the giant.

Once Dean unlock the shed to where the giant is located, Kent realize he might have F%$ up. Cause right in front of him is the giant with few scraps around his body, unmoved and not alive. This meant that the reports on the giant had been waste of time especially to the general's eye. If this was live TV everyone would hear and see how Kent has been humiliated in front of the army.

"I can't believe it? They actually fell for whatever trap is in there!" Is what Blaster nearly shouted yet still whispered.

"See, those punks would have some way to prevent them from finding out the giant's location. Always happens on some worlds where some kid, hero or protagonist somehow out smarts those chumps." Pete stated as fact.

"Have to admit, moments like these makes you realize how reality appears more fiction then fiction trying to imitate reality." Sizer said in surprise.

"We should take Pete's advise more seriously if most worlds somehow behave like this." Snipe couldn't help but be impress at how the military made themselves more foolish not realizing the giant is sitting in front of them.

"That good for us, cause once they leave. We can take that giant, but I would rather wait for that thing to leave on it's own." Blaster said then everyone heard Pete chuckle and reply, "You leave that to me, that speck of darkness should have grown overnight. Which means I might have some control over it's actions, but first we need to make it appear as if an accident happen." Pete look at the warehouse and knew it along with the group are in good terms. But if somehow the giant tried to kill them, sometimes even little mistakes are what created the divide and conquer scenario.

With Dagger's group, as soon as Kent and his private left Bobby Moss joined with Dagger to give his side of news, "looks like everything settled itself out." Dagger pointed out.

"It's not that hard to imagine the tales of some giant metal monster as fiction. They are well trained and would have spotted the giant if the Kid hadn't played a clever trick. Making it look like someone's art work is actually brilliant for his age. That and combine of most adults not able to define reality to fiction makes them easy prey to illusions or tricks by others." Bobby pointed out.

"Makes you wonder how much they would react if they discovered some worlds are earths with different or similar realities to their own." Crow said.

"Self-denial is what blinds many to realities beyond perspective, makes everyone foolish and naïve to their ideas. Anything that doesn't fit the individuals reality of truth is doomed to fall or lead to their own self-destruction. That's why alien invasion or supernatural beings will always prey on the foolish that denies truth." Dagger said knowing many truths most would be broken because of their denial.

"Should we take them?" Crow asked their leading Agent.

"Negative, I have some report that Mercenaries including Pete trying to either take those people or the giant. Can't say which, but currently they are located around this area." Bobby brief what they will be doing next.

"Who are the mercenaries?" Dagger asked curious about their group.

"They are consist of five members, Snipe known for his sniper skills from long range, 10 ton expert in brawl and tanker, Valperious the invisible assassin, Sizer with great technology for changing sizes, and Blaster leader of their band of Mercs. From what I can tell they have had successful mission on their records, however their expenses are what leads to their debt." Bobby explained.

"Oh no." Crow knew what that meant along with Boombox and Dagger. If there are ways to lose your position within Mercenary Nation, there are only two that is commonly known, first is behind in debt by failing to pay, second is failure in your missions. Dagger on another hand hated hearing this, not liking the Mercs for their underhand tactics, but places his emotion aside when in missions.

"We can assume right now they are making some move, whatever happens we must wait and observe." As they discuss their plan of action, Boombox took the time to bring Marcy who is once more tied up with duck tape over her mouth.

"Who is this?" Bobby demanded, Dagger replied, "Leverage."

Back with the gang Mario, Pac-man and Dean are having some private conversation about the giant and some weird scenes he watch on his TV. Mew is floating around the junkyard and somewhat playing with Peter and Hogarth.

"The Giant is some weapon of mass destruction?" Mario said in concern, many times there have been certain problems that are complicated in his adventures. Pac-man gave some hand signs as to why.

"I don't know what your saying, but it's the truth. Last night my TV was left on watching my favorite show, but after falling asleep something... appeared on the screen. I can't explain it, but it look like something that Giant did in his past. And I can completely say that he's dangerous. I just worried that kid will get himself hurt, if not your friend does it first." Dean explained, Mario caught on what he said.

"What does that mean?" Getting concern about what Dean is implying.

Dean look at Hogarth and Peter then said, "Listen... I don't mean to sound rude, but do you guys even know where Peter came from?" Mario would have argued, but he couldn't find the words. In fact Mario has started to question Peter's past and where he was found, remembering when he asked Bugs and Mickey about this they didn't know either.

"I sorry about this, but that kid with horns maybe hiding something from you guys. I mean he's a good kid, but after watching that last night. Can you really say he isn't dangerous?" Dean question them further.

"Peter isn't dangerous, he's just... lost." Mario said to himself.

"Can you be sure... from last night I saw some weird images. Some of it seemed like the past, but then one image seemed different." Dean became hesitate not sure how to describe the last vision, "What was it?" Mario asked.

"Well it was all white, like everything blinded you in some light glow. But in that was some weird dark tower, can I mean dark, dark tower. Then some monsters with yellow eyes started to appear, then these hearts you know kids draw, started to change into some weird symbols like bunch of them all different from the first and last one. After that just...static. I don't know about the two, but I need to know can that kid be trusted?" Dean asked wanting to know if everything will be alright. Unfortunate for their part, Mario had no answer nor any idea what he should say about Peter's case.

While they are talking the giant walk out from the warehouse as everyone relax and started to enjoy themselves. Hogarth wanted to role play as he wears a fake soldier helmet while Peter stood next to him.

"You sure have some weird sense of fun?" Peter comment on their game they are playing.

"What it's pretending, just having fun is all. Like that comic with robots attacking earth." Hogarth mention one of his comic books he has with him.

"Seriously those comic books are bad for you, even those late night movies you enjoy." Peter warned, Hogarth shrugged it off ready to role play for fun. Then they saw the giant pick a sign up with an S on it.

Peter smirk at this, "Rather be superman huh?" The giant nodded standing in superman pose.

However afar Pete got close enough to see what is happening, "Let's see how you handle my little present." With one snap the creature that exist in dreams awakens within the giant, while Peter maybe effect by the darkness, Pete's aim is the giant. The darkness in the giant's sub-conscious mind where dreams exist glowed with red eyes causing the iron giant to groan in headache he started to grasp his head just as Hogarth was shooting his fake toy gun. Peter felt minor headache to some extant.

"Hey are you okay?" Hogarth asked in concern. But as the giant stood straight and stared at Hogarth and Peter with blank eyes, it soon narrowed eyes to red targeting the two. Peter realize what it was doing and shoved Hogarth in time away from the blast. Watching from the sides, Dagger's group had widen eyes at the blast, while some of the mercenaries and Pete stood in shock at the giants power. As for Mario, Pac-man, and Dean they saw what happen and stood shock by this display of power.

Pete slowly grinned to even chuckling, "Now we're getting somewhere, hmm maybe a few more ought to scare them." With another snap the darkness within the giant turned to face Peter and Hogarth sitting in fear, just as the giant fired Mew had already swoop in and teleported them away in time. After being teleported Peter and Hogarth are place right next to Dean, Mario and Pac-man. Scared out of their wits, they took deep breath after what they experience.

"What the heck just happen?!" Hogarth shouted as Dean tried to calm him down, then the giant lifted one car and placed it aside.

"Get behind us." Mario ordered, but just as the giant was about to shoot, but before it could the darkness within the giant disappeared shaking its head in confusion.

"Get back!" Dean shouted angry at the giant.

"Hold on he's our friend." Hogarth tried to defend the giant.

"Friend? You do just realize he tried to kill us!" Peter shouted knowing that could have been them.

"He's right, I mean look at him, he's like a-a big gun. I didn't want to say this to you Hogarth, but your friend is actually some alien invading killing machine, that destroys planets and kills everything in sight." Mario and Pac-man did not like the way Dean revealed what they discussed, but they couldn't control the situation with everyone being tense.

The Giant look hurt by Dean's words, "But I'm no gun." He said.

"Oh yeah, THEN WHAT'S THAT! YOU ALMOST DID THAT TO THESE KIDS!" In Shock and Horror, the Giant step back and started to run away from the group.

"No wait!" Before Hogarth could chase the giant, Heartless started to appear blocking their path circling them are Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, Red N, Blue R, Yellow O, Green R, and Iron Hearts with two new types called Black Ballade and Flying Disc.

**New heartless emerges**

**Black Ballade(Heartless Emblem)**

Threat Level: Gray - F

Strength: Weak

Abilities: Duplicate

Offence: Weak

Defense: High

Weakness: Everything

Description: Not much is known except that it likes to play games and gives prizes if you guess which is the real one.

**Flying Disc(Heartless Emblem)**

Threat Level: Brown - F

Strength: Average

Abilities: Flying

Offense: Average

Defense: Average

Weakness: Unknown

Description: Like the classic Horror Movies, it takes the form of an flying saucer, this allows the heartless to fly in many directions and can bounce like some pin ball machines, it acts as support to the heartless instead of assault.

**Prepare yourselves**

"Nah uh ah, you didn't say the magic word." Pete said while laughing as he stood commanding the heartless.

"Wait, Peg Leg Pete?! Isn't he suppose to be a cartoon character?" Dean said out loud, looking at the group.

"If you think that's weird, wait until you see video game characters come alive." Mario comment.

"What's a video game?" Hogarth may not understand it, but future kids will sometime later.

"Huh, how did you know that?" Pete rub his head confused by his responds.

"We're in America in the 20th century Pete." Mario reminded him.

"We are?!" Pete said in shock.

"Yeah he's famous for creating Mickey Mouse and some animated movie stuff. Now knowing they can be real is surreal, maybe I could ask Mickey for an autograph." Dean thought about it when realizing anything on TV could become reality.

Pete for some reason got emotional as he started to shed some tears as he realize this was his golden years, "Well I'll be darn, I didn't think worlds like this still exist. _sniff _Bring me back to good old days." Pete stuttered as he remember the days when him and Mickey used to work in some cartoon shows, though over the years many versions of himself, Mickey and others came, making him the latest Pete of this time.

For most people normally you wouldn't worry too much about the bad guys as people would label some, but Peter felt worried for Pete when seeing tears run down his cheeks. Peter lean closer to Mario and Whispered, "Is something going on we're missing?"

Mario turn and whispered back, "I think from where he comes from he's considered a old cartoon forgotten by people and misses the golden days." He explained, Peter gave an oh sign understanding what he meant.

"So he's like an older version of somebody that lost their job and has no life afterwards?" Hogarth turn to them as Pac-man nodded to confirm his question.

"Dang, that's rough." Dean couldn't help feeling sympathetic towards Pete despite their situation.

"Thanks, but better get back to business." Pete straighten himself as he made sure the heartless kept watch.

"Why are you here Pete?" Mario demanded.

"Simple, so that you clowns don't interfere with our plans." Pete said to them.

"Plans?" Mario look at Pac-man shrugging in question by Pete's mean of plan. While most times figuring our villains can be either hard or predictable, people like Bluto or Pete can sometimes be tricky, mostly because they have simpler goals that are below average of villains plans. That and they are not the most competent villains you can count on. However among the group Peter had almost instantly figure out what Pete meant, given what just happen he spoke, "It was you, your the one that made the giant act strange. You did that last night as well, I knew some of what I remember were my memories, but then I see the Giant's memories as well. Then you somehow commanded the giant to attack us without warning, I know this because somehow receive the headache when the giant shot some laser. You forced the giant to attack against his will. Your trying to control the Giant aren't you." Peter accused pointing at Pete.

Everyone could only stare at Peter in WTF moment after he explained Pete suppose plan. When he realize their staring he said, "It's pretty obvious when you connect dots."

"Obvious, how the heck is that obvious?!" Hogarth asked almost demanding, "What aren't kids this age suppose to be this smart?" Peter asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted, "Huh, low standards." Peter Comment.

"More like too high standard from where your from." Dean argued.

"Hehehe, pretty smart hey punk. Well it won't make a difference once the Mercs have their hands on that giant. Once they sell the giant, I'll be sitting in mountains of gold for all the days to come, of course I'll be splitting the share with them. Now with only one snap of my fingers I can force the giant to attack anyone or anything by my command. But you lot won't be going no where." The Heartless started to form around them ready to attack at any given moment.

"Geez, I thought cartoons don't kill?" Dean said.

"Most times that's true, but considering on my world our golden times have past, things have change. Now I work with my old pal Bluto and others as we work as hired muscle. So any last words." Before Pete could give command, someone shouted "Hold it" everyone turned to see four individuals with red suits with Marcy being carried by Boombox.

"MARCY!" Peter tried to shove his way only to be tackled by the heartless.

"What the? Where did you guys come from?" Pete demanded.

"We have been here for awhile, but we simply need what that boy has." Bobby pointed at Peter who look confused by this situation.

"I knew it, that guy was working for you!" Mario accused the group.

"If you mean Z9 then No, usually only attacks being that are more stronger and powerful, he would even attacks beings beyond himself. In fact all we really need is those keys." Bobby demanded as Peter tried to appear smaller then he normally shown.

"Whoa there bubby, I have them first." Pete started to have his heartless surrounding them.

Bobby decide to talk for negotiation, "Look you can have them, we don't want their heads, we simply need those keys that kid is carrying." Pete look at them glaring with suspicion, "What are you guys talking about them keys, if you think they have some keyblade then your crazy." Among their conversation Mario and Pac-man gave the others small signals to wait for the right moment. Mario pulled what is revealed as one invisible star but can only last couple of seconds.

"You mean those weird swords that are much worthless as your darkness. Both of your sides are from light and dark magic as well from realms of dark and light. But in reality they are not opposite sides, instead have fought along side together not for greater good, but for false divinity." Bobby clarified, making some of them confused.

"I can guess none of you realize that those so called powers you have been using are disillusion hiding the real truth. But that doesn't matter, what we came here for are blue keys that are kept in his pockets." Again Peter is gaining their attention, so far this adventure has been one trouble to the next, and everyone's obsession with these objects is starting to annoy them at this point.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I know it isn't any villains plans. I may not be smart and big bone, yet from what I see with you guys, your more like something that shouldn't exist. Heartless attack." Pete ordered as the heartless started to charge at Dagger's group. Right at that moment Crow split into hundreds of crow pecking and killing weaker Heartless, Boombox release Marcy and vibrate his hands when punching or kicking each heartless, causing them to poof into dust. Dagger rushed in killing heartless easily without breaking sweat as Bobby simply used his pistol that formed from blood and shot each one down without worry of ammo.

Taking this moment Mario charged using his invisible star to take out some of the heartless with Pac-man giving him cover, Mew came in to save Marcy just in time before any of the heartless got her. Dean and Hogarth stick close with the group knowing they are out of their element. Quickly as everyone could escape, Mew teleported them away from the junkyard knowing they'll be safer here then back there. After getting away from the situation, relaxing for a moment as Marcy is freed from her binds, allowing the two a moment of relief for that time.

"Ok... can someone tell me, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEN!" Dean shouted lost and confused by this situation.

"That was totally crazy, it was like there was these guys and Pete somehow controlling monsters it was like... WHAT!" Out of everyone Hogarth, Dean, Marcy and Peter felt this was something left field that just didn't make sense.

"I think we all need answers." Marcy said looking towards Mario and Pac-man as well with Peter frowning at them. Not wanting to take too long, considering everything that is happening. Everyone shared information and their experience, For Marcy she explained about the Mercenaries and how Sizer kidnap her in the middle of their rest. This cause Peter to look away in shame and fear as he is debating what he should have remembered or if he should forget them. At the same time explained those guys she was with calling themselves special forces led by Dagger who among their conversation talk about Daleks. Apparently their were at least three groups that have been on this world when everyone was with the group, including the heartless that takes command from Pete. The only one's who wouldn't truly understand the situation are Dean, Hogarth and Mew being mostly similar to wild animals.

"Woah, this sounds like some World War 2 taught in history class." Hogarth compare their situation to what he learned at school.

"But judging by what little lady said, these guys have their own agenda." Dean could tell this will cause much destruction if they don't do something.

"And we just send the only allies away that were trying to take the giant." Peter muttered to himself, but everyone heard him.

"Which means we are looking at some 3-way battle if this gets out of hand." Mario concluded. Mario also explain their situation that has been happening with Marcy somewhat matching up what's going on.

"In either case, we have to stop those guys." Marcy said with Peter agreeing.

"Sorry to say kid, but just us we couldn't even stop them from fighting." Dean pointed out.

"And if that was just prelude to what will happen. There's no telling what they will do next, and if what Pete said is true. They'll somehow take the giant and sell him for some... weapon." Unable to comprehend why they would do this, Peter felt more frustration then ever.

"Well what are we waiting for, we need to save the giant." Hogarth was about to run when Dean grab him by the shoulder.

"Whoa there, we can't do this by ourselves. We need a plan and help." Dean said to Hogarth.

"Well I could take Hogarth with me, I maybe human but I can run fast. While you can try get Kent to help with their military bubbies." Peter suggested.

"Right, the rest of us should also try and stop those Mercs from attacking the giant. Marcy should stick with Mew just in case, while me and Pac-man will try and stop them." Mario explained their game plan.

"Right, well I will need my motorcycle if I'm going to catch those guys." Just as Dean said this Mew teleported and came back with his Motorcycle in tack, "Neat." He jump on and started to ride off trying to find the Military.

"Guess you and I better get started, hang on." Hogarth grab to Peter tightly despite being bigger then Peter, leaving the two far distance with small trail of dust behind.

"We better get going as well, Mew take us as far as you can." Doing as Mario asked, Mew started to teleport as much as possible trying to catch up with Peter and Hogarth from behind.

-0-0-0-

**Outside of Rockwell - Dalek location**

When they got no reports of their comrades arrival, the Daleks figured that something went wrong. Once they discovered what happen, they realize that those Red Suits had killed and captured one of their comrades. Furious of their attack, they decide to launch at least over 100 Daleks to not only destroy the giant, but also any hidden bases that involve the Red Suits.

\- Our scanners have indicated there is some town close by from the west.

\- We have also located the One undercover is close by along with his small soldiers accompany him.

\- The Red Suits have slaughter our kind far too long.

\- They must pay, we must make examples of them to their comrades.

\- Red Suits will pay.

\- Rockwell will suffer their same fate.

\- All who join the Red Suits are enemies of the Daleks!

\- Exterminate!

\- Exterminate!

\- EXTERMINATE!

As the Daleks charge, their destination is Rockwell. Where the battle for this planet will be decided as many factions will collide.

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell - Giant**

The giant is sadden by his actions. Having no idea what happen, he couldn't face his new friends anymore. With a heavy heart started to move around the woods with snow starting to fall much faster then usual. Winter is heading their way, and soon the giant started to walk towards Rockwell unknowing he's being watch by Snipe from far distance.

_Blaster: "Report" _

Snipe: "So far the giant hasn't done anything, if Pete doesn't get here soon we're going to lose it."

_Blaster: "He'll arrive, right now we just need to stay in position in case the giant would do something-"_

Snipe: "Hold on, something is happening." From Snipe view the giant started to run towards the town, then sliding to catch two kids that almost fell from high places. Yet when the giant appeared they didn't react in a way that would have advise hostility or fear.

Snipe: "Blaster... we may have a problem. It is located around the town and everyone is showing no fear towards it. Almost like they are admiring it."

_Blaster: "Damn, looks like we're going in without Pete, if we're lucky we can force it too surrender." _

Snipe: "Blaster, that kid is here with some local, their heading towards the giant's location."

_Blaster: "F #k should have known his incompetents would hinder our plans. Anything else to add?" _Snipe then started to look around trying to see anything else, he spotted two different groups, one with the military somehow arriving and Daleks flying towards them.

Snipe: "So far no, the only thing to worry about is the military that might turn back if they see the giant, other then that not sure."

_Blaster: "Alright, if anything happens Pete can summon those heartless creatures to aid us. Just keep an eye out for any strange or random things that might appear." _

Snipe: "Roger."

Back with Peter and Hogarth, they saw the giant is somewhere in town. Good news is the people aren't afraid of the giant when he appeared, the two have been worried about the giant and other things that started to happen out of nowhere.

"I hope he's okay." Hogarth expressing his concerns.

"No worries, I'm sure when everything is settled, things will go back to normal. " Is what Peter would tell himself over and over again. Unfortunately that wasn't his biggest concern, seeing Marcy out of the blue left him hurt and ashamed when he saw how scared and trouble she was while captured. It felt worse when she started to explain her story and what she's been going through. Hopefully when this is over he and Marcy can make up once they finally finish this mess. Once they were close to town, Peter let Hogarth go looking for the giant while he would then venture around the back ally and climb to the top. Not wanting to scare people since he has his horns. when he saw Hogarth finally reach the giant, it said.

"I am not a gun." The Giant said to Hogarth, then lifted him up as his Mother is already in town watching. But what happen next came from nowhere as someone shoot the giant at his back. Shock and surprise everyone saw the military arrive to attack, forcing the giant to flee from the scene. But at the same time from the skies are Daleks in hundreds shooting at everything in shouting "EXTERMINATE!".

Getting back down taking cover the military and Dalek fought each other as the giant fled from the scene away from the fighting, but had few Daleks chasing them. At the same time from afar The Mercs are witness chaos as people are trying to hide from the attacks while the military are shooting as many as possible. Meanwhile Snipe witness what is happening appears like one of those invasions.

_Sizer: "What the heck, are we in some planet being prepared for invasion?" _

_10 Ton: "If so we should retreat while we can, our pay check isn't looking great." _

_Blaster: "No! Go after the giant, if it escape we won't be able to live anywhere except Graveyard." _

Snipe: "I'll keep watch and inform of anything that happens."

_Sizer: "Great leaving us with the dirty work-"_ Right as they were about to move, 10 Ton and Sizer are attack by Mario and Pac-man who manage to located both Sizer and 10 Ton before they could escape.

_Blaster: "What's happening? Report!" _

_Sizer: "We have a problem, The plumber and yellow ball has manage to escape Pete and his heartless" _

_Blaster: "10 Ton, Valperious take care of those two. Sizer your with me, Snipe keep watch." _

_Everyone: "Roger!" _

At another part of the woods, Pete walk out from dark portal. When he saw those guys fighting taking the heartless out quickly, he retreated as fast as possible. But that also left him lost as he doesn't know where the Giant would have been located. Using the Merc's tracking devise Blaster place on his wrist he located them towards Rockwell. But as he walk towards town, Pete saw many Dalek's and Military are fighting each other.

"Uh oh, time for reinforcements." Pete snap his fingers, heartless started to appear attacking the Daleks, US Military and everything in sight.

"I have to find that giant, I can't control it if I have no idea where that metal monster is located. That and if I snap my fingers now he could go into berserk." Pete said to himself, as he started to search around the place for that giant.

-0-0-0-

**Chase - Hogarth and Giant**

"Keep going!" Hogarth shouted trying to hold on as Daleks kept on shooting left and right, soon US Air Force started to attack the Daleks only knocking out couple at a time. When Hogarth tried to look back he couldn't see over the giant body, telling him to turn he see the town in smokes from Daleks flying around and killing the soldiers.

"Oh no." Hogarth whispered then shouted, "Stop!" Listening to Hogarth he stop, but also forgetting the Daleks. Having no cover the giant bend down so his knees touch his chest, making sure Hogarth is safe.

"Listen, forget everything I had said and fight these guys." The giant seemed conflicted as Dalek keep on shooting the giant, "Giant, I know what I said before that guns can kill, but that doesn't mean you can't defend yourself. No one should have to fight and kill people, but sometimes there are people who just don't respect life and will kill everyone until they get what they want. I have no idea what is going on, but from what our friends have said these guys are what cause you to harm us." When Hogarth mention this, the giant felt confused yet could feel almost heated up as it would describe the feeling.

"They force you to shot me like a gun. These guys are trying to turn you into a gun, and if you don't defend yourself." Hogarth didn't get to finish as Daleks almost got him.

\- You have betrayed us Giant.

\- You had only one job, to exterminate these people and this world.

\- But of course you are a failure like the rest of your kind.

\- For that you shall be EXTERMINATED!

By incredible luck the Daleks are then attack by heartless that decide to aid the giant. Giving them enough breathing rooms to escape the fight, right behind them is Peter who manage to catch up yet has to run much faster for his size.

"HEY! You guys okay!" Peter shouted.

"Yeah we're alright, but it looks like everyone is after the giant." Hogarth shouted back.

"We have to get you guys away from here, there is no telling what's happening." Peter had to shout most of their running since he couldn't exactly stay speak normally.

"Where are the others?" Hogarth asked in worry.

"There trying to handle the situation back with the Mercs, Marcy is sticking with Mew at the moment, but we should be fine for now." Before Hogarth could reply, an overlarge shadow loomed over them as the Giant had to move aside avoiding something trying to crush them. This led the Giant and Hogarth sliding off an hill towards the edge, when Peter look back he saw something that made his eyes widen in fear. Standing tall is Sizer taking the same size as the giant, on his shoulder is Blaster looking towards where the giant is sliding.

"Oh... my... gosh!" Peter slowly back away having no idea what they'll be facing. As much as he's worried for Hogarth and the Giant, his current concerns are standing in front of him present and dangerous. But then from aside he saw something flew towards the sky, with enhance sight he saw the giant is alive and... flying?! Blaster and Sizer saw this as well, watching as they planned their next move.

"Your lucky that machine can fly." Blaster warned.

"Not my fault they couldn't react in time, beside I can say having the ability to fly add more then 2 hundred thousand to our pay check." Sizer said in his booming voice, with his size he sounds like some giant but not too loud.

"Good point, think you can reach the giant?" Blaster knew between everyone Sizer is by far their greatest wild card on the field, with his ability to change size at will many can see him as most powerful.

"I can, but your gonna have to hold on and be sure your lungs don't burst, I might overdo it." Sizer warned as he change the settings to his suit.

"That's why that money I saved is used for my lung surgery, it allows me to deal with high pressure air or water, except for space." Once Sizer change the settings, he jump once more. Then his body started to grow bigger and bigger till it made all the Daleks, Heartless, US Military to everyone stare at Sizer colossal form that now covers the entire land and sea alike, making everyone shout "WHAT THE" and other words that could be describing this unexpected situation.

-0-0-0-

**Battle in progress**

**Opponents Identified!**

**Mercenary Nation - Blaster's Team**

**10 Ton(Mercenary):**

Threat Level: Green - ?

Strength: Unmeasured

Abilities: Great Defense and Endurance

Offense: Mighty

Defense: Ungauged

Weakness: Unidentified

Description: 10 Ton is by far Blaster's strongest and mightiest shield in her arsenal. 10 Ton can smashing practically everything and everyone with very few exceptions known so far. It has been describe that her shield is at least 10 thousand percent strong with armor the same amount with her skin enduring the same. This is due to impossible training by her kind, allowing for greater strength, endurance and shielding everyone they could protect. As a Mercenary she has used this ability to bulldozer everyone making blood trails and crushed tanks in her path.

**Valperious(Mercenary):**

Threat Level: Brown - B

Strength: Average

Abilities: Invisibility

Offense: Sharp objects

Defense: Hidden in plain sight

Weakness: Average human weakness

Description: Compare to her team, Valperious is only strong as her skill and talent. Left always in jobs where assassinating people and highly important figures is her daily life for living. Her reason to remain invisible even among her comrades is due to her tradition and birth of her kind. Valperious is in fact born invisible like her species, but can show their true form once reaching certain age, however as tradition she can only she her form towards future mate/husband to marry. For now she lives off killing many people unexpected of assassinations. Only those with certain skill, ability or keen eyes and ears can tell where she's located.

**Get ready for Double Rumble **

**FIGHT!**

**Mario and Pac-man vs 10 Ton and Valperious**

From where the ongoing chaos began, the two sides went on fighting one on one against their opposing sides. Mario took on 10 Ton, knowing she is their strongest Merc on their side, and is so far proven fact. When Mario tried to punch 10 Ton several times and failed to damage her. She manage to tank through his punches without trouble, this resulted in 10 Ton throwing Mario around crashing through tree left and right without any way of stopping. Mario had to change tactics as he couldn't fight against 10 Ton without killing himself or in some cases lose an extra life. For Old Video Game you get at least 3 or 4 lives in each game. Pac-man losing one life now has two left before he has to return to his world. The consequence of losing all lives is not only death, but erasing their existing including their video game creation from all realities. As such they can't carelessly fight battles that could result in their permanent death or erase to nothing.

Pac-man isn't fairing any better, Valperious happens to be most tricky if not dangerous enemy he couldn't exactly fight on equal terms. Pac-man had been cut more then once as he fought with Valperious. But so far she has proven too agile for his liking, this left Pac-man in a game of cat and mouse. More leaning towards running then fighting, Valperious didn't want to lose Pac-man knowing he could ruin their plans if left alive. However as Pac-man's video game character would suggest he's much faster then many of his opponents. This makes him a great runner for quick getaways, he only stop when seeing that giant form overshadowing everything and everyone. This quick glance allowed some people to take advantage as Valperious may not have been fast, but Pac-man unaware of his invisible enemy gave her the advantage, added with Sizer shocking display of power allowed Valperious to stab Pac-man as he reacted in retaliation.

In short the fighting between the two opponents wasn't going so well. With one devastating punch from 10 Ton, Mario is forced back into a tree trunk. But just as quickly dodge her attack once more, choosing to help Pac-man in his situation ran towards the overshadowing giant. Not wanting to look back, Mario had to keep on running hearing from behind how 10 Ton is charging through each and every tree with relative ease. Not liking this Mario had to jump on trees to confuse 10 Ton in order to escape. He could used his signature smash technique, but seeing that did next to nothing as 10 Ton is like living tank proof, it be better for him to run.

For Pac-man he had to run as well, running towards the overshadowing giant at the sky. As he ran further towards Sizer, he had to make sure Valperious didn't somehow catch up or laid sneak attacks. Eventually he made it towards the roadway where he could see Sizer Colossal form, at the same time has almost feel over a cliff. Unsure what to do next Pac-man tried to run back only for something to grab him and try to shove him off the edge. Realizing Valperious is around, Pac-man had to think of something before she would kill him. Valperious would have finished him off if she felt something grab her from behind, in the mist of chaos Peter tried to figure how to get the Iron giant's attention. Running from the edge of the cliff side Peter encounter Pac-man being floated up by some invisible hand. Making a mad dash Peter assume whatever is their he grab getting it's attention. This was enough for Pac-man to regain himself and grab her, then with all his strength toss her over the edge as they could hear her scream bloody murder towards Pac-man. After taking a breather, they heard someone else screamed and ran towards that direction.

Mario kept on running unsure what he should do next, but after reaching the roadway he nearly slip as 10 Ton couldn't stop herself from sliding down the hill. This resulting in her falling off the same way as the giant, but in her death. Realizing she is gone and regretting that moment, Mario could only sigh at his moment of rest. Up above the giant Sizer is swinging his arms taking out some Daleks, Heartless and US Air Force. It was hard to imagine that the Mercs had something this powerful in their arsenal.

"Mario!" Peter shouted running alongside Pac-man who is trying to keep up.

"Peter, Pac-man your both okay!" Mario shouted back and hug them when they finally arrived.

"We need to help the giant." Peter said worried for their friends.

"How do you plan on doing that, that thing has to be the biggest giant I have ever seen. We'll barely be able to dent it, and we had some hard time dealing with other things." Just then someone drove up on the roadway stopping next to the group that is standing between the roadway and cliff.

"You lot aren't going nowhere." Said Dagger with his team ready and armed.

"Crap, I thought we lost those guys." Peter muttered, but heard Mario saying "Oh No". Turning their heads they saw 10 Ton somehow survive the fall and climbed her way up.

"Looks like you have two choices deal with us or her." Dagger told them only to have deflect a laser blast from one Dalek flying towards them, this resulted in Mario, Pac-man and Peter running towards the woods away from the conflict as Heartless soon join the fry trying to eliminate the last remaining Daleks that are 12 left, seeing them escape 10 Ton chose to chase them knowing Dagger is distracted long enough for her to chase them. Mario, Pac-man and Peter knew they couldn't out run 10 Ton forever, taking their chances on the roadway, one car stop in front of them with Dean on his motorcycle behind it.

"Get on." With no debate, Mario and Pac-man jump in the car while Peter got on the Motorcycle with Dean riding off. As fast as possible they tried to outrun 10 Ton leaving her behind in their dust.

"What's going on? I thought you were getting help?" Peter asked.

"Yeah well, I didn't make it in time. Once they saw the giant everyone went crazy and started shooting instead of listening. Worse just as I drove by I saw Hogarth and the Giant running from all this, fortunate those aliens didn't pay attention to me and focus on the giant. We have to figure something out fast, Hogarth's mom is driving that car so we need to think of something." Holding on behind Dean, everyone drove off heading towards Rockwell, if anything protecting the people is the only option they have this moment.

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell - Kent and the General**

By high power or some call it luck, most of the civilians aren't hurt except few broken bones. Kent and the General are taking cover from the chaos but are leading the army to attack the strange invaders and everything around them. So far there hasn't been much success as their attacks have done barely any effect on the heartless. Kent had been freaking out from these attacks and couldn't figure out what they should do next.

"You never said we'll be dealing with some alien invasion Mansley!" The General is more then furious, more like he is ready to rip anyone's head off.

"Look sir, we can still handle this, all we have to do is take out that big guy and everything else will go our way." Kent assured the general.

"And how do you plan on solving that Mansley?" With as much chaos happening at once, it was no surprise that the US Military had to mobilize more forces, but then another thought came in mind and knew just what to do next.

-0-0-0-

**Colossal Giant Unleashed!**

**Prepare for War!**

**Sizer(Mercenary):**

Threat Level: Blue - ?

Strength: Impossible

Abilities: Change of Size, Matter, weight and everything by his device

Offense: Unmeasurable

Defense: Unmeasurable

Weakness: The Suit

Description: Once an average human came across some technology that would change his life, not much is known except he can become big or small depending on his choice or durance. Over the years he can now manipulate the objects surrounding him to change size to even changing mass using this device. However he cannot change the size of people as they would implode by shrinking or increasing height.

**Let's get ready to**

**RUMBLE!**

**Battle for Rockwell - Sizer giant form**

To say Sizer had out done himself is an overstatement, seeing his capabilities at sight changes one perspective at your views and world around you. Sizer keep on the assault as more US Air Force keep on attacking with heartless aiding in their endeavors. For the Giant he had to protect Hogarth and run from this fight, but what made the giant confused is he has to fight. Looking at Hogarth's scared expression showed just how serious this was and there are things it didn't understand. As the giant tried to move away Sizer keep on swinging his arms blocking his path, this force the giant turn around or even try to fly away. But even that didn't help as Sizer would have heartless to aid them thanks to Pete. This lead to an standstill as both the giant and sizer couldn't figure their way around each other.

"You have to get around him somehow, get closer." Taking Hogarth's advise, the giant charge having some idea what his next move. From Sizer's perspective, the giant is trying to attack him, but with Blaster's help she jump on a heartless specifically Iron Heart and held on as she would jump above the giant that flew past them, knowing it's trying to escape she blasted her knuckles on the giant's back head forcing him down towards the cruel ground. After his rough landing he slowly wake up to try and find Hogarth, when he saw him laying in the snow unmoving. Something deep inside the Giant stirred, something he wasn't sure what it meant. Even as a robotic machine, his emotion still are express in sadness for what he just lost. Unnoticed to him Blaster jump off and landed near the giant with her knuckle blasters at the ready.

Blaster smirk at her victory, yet also decide to play the nice lady to the giant, "Don't worry, where your going you won't remember a thing. Beside he's was going to die anyway, that boy would just rot of old age or sickness. Better he die now then later in life, once we fix you up, you will feel no more happiness, no more sadness, and no more anger." With Sizer overshadowing them, she knew the giant is powerless. When the Iron Giant realize its being pick up by Sizer he could only look at Sizer for a moment and took everything he just witness in short moments. From the time someone shot him, to when Daleks shooting at the people, Heartless taking everyone lives, everything happen at once and no one cared who they hurt or what they done.

"It's better this way, your just a robot. A machine built for serving your purpose and program by anyone's desire. That boy may have free will, but he was nothing more then a speck compare to the grander scheme. You'll be offered a home, one where you can serve anyone without feelings or emotion. But more importantly, you will make someone very happy, by selling your body and parts for their joy." Sizer told the giant.

Hearing Sizer's uncaring attitude towards death and harm he has cause, something snap... the dent on his head suddenly fix itself as the giant then forcibly push itself from Sizer's grip.

"What the?" With a painful scream, Sizer released the Giant that used its rockets to fly in the air then transformed his right arm into a blaster gun. The Giant then shoot at Sizer that has done more damage then the US Military and Dalek's combine. Yet the Giant has just displayed technology they were hoping are keys to long life successful cash. Not wanting to let the Giant escape, Sizer tried to grab the giant only to be shoot few more times over his body. For comparisons think of the giant as one big hornet and Sizer as the human, knowing the stings are mightier then human themselves, you can tell how this would end. As such Sizer had tried to capture the giant once more only for the giant to simply fly away and shot more laser fire at Sizer.

As their fight continued the giant lead Sizer towards the ocean away from population, this made things easier for their fight even if the Giant isn't aware at the moment. Between the brawl Sizer had to change his size few times to follow the giant even if he's on air. That and some air fighters are making it hard to catch the giant. But far from the fight The General and Kent watch as they are fighting away from the field. This gave them one chance to wipe out both at the same time, as the giant was about to continue it look up and decide to fly off. Confuse by this Sizer look up and realize what is happening.

"F#&k"

Is all Sizer could say as something small exploded consuming Sizer in one blow, lucky the fight between the giant and Sizer ended around the ocean. From a distance you could see the General while regretting the idea of using the bomb. Saw it left very few casualties, but at the same time wasn't sure if this was the last of it. For Kent he felt proud for himself, while he didn't get the giant robot he still manage to take that giant down, now only if they could destroy these dark creatures.

From Blaster view she saw what just happening, both feeling glad that the giant is more useful, yet angry that everything is going to heck so quickly. Before she could display her frustration, someone manage to sneak attack punching her lights out.

"Hogarth." Hogarth/s mother Annie stood over her son worried for him.

"He should be okay, we just need to-" Before they could move, 10 Ton manage to catch up and threw Mario at them. When that happen Blaster joined 10 Ton keeping her knuckle blasters on them.

"Before you lot try anything, I just want to know-" Suddenly from nowhere they are instantly teleported away from them, making everyone wonder what happen, but saw Marcy and Mew standing behind where Blaster and 10 Ton once stood.

"Let's go." Soon everyone got back in riding away, some knew the heartless are what remains with some soldiers trying to take them out. As for Blaster and 10 Ton, the two found themselves teleported at some random road away from town and them.

"Damn it! 10 Ton get us there!" Blaster jump on 10 Ton back as both of them charge towards Rockwell, figuring that's where they will find them.

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell - The Giant**

Pete arrived already by now, watching the giant starting to attack the heartless outside the town. While it was interesting at first, Pete eventually got close enough with a snap of his fingers the giant's entire body started to shake as it grasp the head in pain.

"Oh no you don't, I just got you under my control. So you either obey me or I will make you." Pete snap his fingers once more trying to command the giant. But no matter what he did, it wouldn't listen. As the giant struggled some of the military arrived right outside the town.

"Shoot it now!" Before they could, Iron Hearts arrived to block their paths as Pete went to work.

"Grrr, you can't fight back the darkness pal, your just a machine, and machines always obey!" Pete snap once more increasing his control over the giant. Yet deep within the Giant's subconscious mind all the giant could see was darkness. Unsure of this experience he look around trying to understand where it is.

**Your in the mind**

The Giant turn to see some shadowy figure appear looking exactly like the giant.

**Why do you disobey your purpose?**

**All your built for is destroying everything and everyone in sight.**

**Yet you pretend your something else, a soulless machine is incapable of feeling anything other then emptiness. **

**Follow what is program and become what you loss. **

The Giant may not understand what this thing is saying, but knew it was something the giant shouldn't listen.

"But what about Hogarth?" The Giant asked.

**What about the boy?**

**It was you that got him killed.**

**Everything about you is built for destroying, you cannot blame yourself for being created.**

**But what you can do is obey and destroy.**

The Giant narrowed its eyes at this dark figure.

**Don't look at me, that's just how we're built.**

**Destroying is all your meant for in life.**

**That's all a weapon is for us.**

Then the Giant remembered back what Hogarth and Peter talk to him about choice. Back then he didn't understand, but now started to see what that meant. With determination, the Giant walk towards the dark figure can grab it, "No, we chose to be who we are."

**Chose?**

**What makes you think a choice will change anything?**

**Even if you change, there is nothing you can be done with your giant size.**

**What could you even be other then yourself?**

Without hesitation the giant says "Superman."

Back outside the struggle for struggle for control rages on, the army had to deal with the heartless that appeared.

"How can a machine resist the darkness?" Pete wondered trying at least 2 more times to control the Iron Giant, "Guess I'll keep at this until I-" Before he could say more something happen within the giant as some black stuff spilled out from his mouth. It appeared like some slimy goo that soon took form as it enlarged itself into the size of the giant. This cause everyone including heartless to halt in their actions looking at this new entity with awe and fear. But then the heartless of the world are suddenly flung towards this new entity consuming the heartless left and right as the new black monster started to grow in size.

"Uh, that wasn't suppose to happen?!" The new Entity then stared at Pete with one red left eye and one yellow right eye. Soon this new monster took form with purple like metal all over the body, blue like rings around the joints, both hands appear with claw like fingers, the back of this creature had five tentacles hanging around the back, and one pair of rocket boots on it's feet, on both shoulders are small discs with two joints on top of each disc. The chest had something like an clock like device on it countdown from 60 minutes, below it holds the heartless symbol underneath. Think of this thing similar to Iron Giant's war machine, but now is called "Hollow War". Everyone stared in shock of this new beast, especially Kent who realize how much they lost their one and only weapon that could have stop it. But to everyone's surprise the Iron Giant punch the monster.

"Run." Is all the Giant said as everyone began to move away from what could possibly be giant monster fight. As the two are about to engage, Blaster and 10 Ton arrived in time to see the situation.

"What the heck happen?!" Blaster demanded.

"I'm not sure, the giant might have been stronger then I thought. But that also led to the creation of another Heartless, as you can guess the two are now fighting one on one. But I feel with everything we failed our plan." Pete sadly admits, this wasn't what he expected.

"Tsk, we'll have to fall back for now. I can only assume everyone is dead, I tried to call Snipe but now response. I might have to call few favors, we'll get our money somehow." With this in mind Blaster and 10 Ton followed Pete as he created a dark portal knowing this plan is lost and they needed to regroup.

**New Enemy Emerges**

**Hollow War(Emblem Type Heartless Boss): **

Threat Level: Green - D

Strength: Great

Abilities: Dark Half of Iron Giant

Offense: Lasers and blasters

Defense: Dark Metal

Weakness: Unknown

Description: A dark form of the iron giant, after Pete's attempt to control the giant failed the darkness swirling inside burst out wanting to fulfill dark desires.

-0-0-0-

**Mario and Company - Roadway**

While Annie is worried for Hogarth, holding him in her arms while Dean is driving. Everyone in the back outside holding tight with Mario driving the motorcycle with Peter holding behind.

"So what do we do now? If we try to protect the giant those guys will shoot/arrest us or might even do something worst." Peter asked Mario who has been trying to handle this mess from the start.

"I don't know, I can only guess we have to follow them towards the hospital since Hogarth is hurt, as for the giant... I don't think there was anything we could have done about everything that has happen." After going through everything that just happen Mario and others have felt their confidents weaver over pressure, Mew is least effected because of it being new to the situation, but for them personally it was completely out of their hands from start to finish. Marcy was not only captured, but nearly lead to worse fate if their comrade Sizer didn't hide her from his Merc buddies. Pete joining along and his heartless army didn't help anything either, then hearing there was other problems such as Daleks they hadn't encounter made Mario feel really ignorant to the entire event.

Suddenly looking up in the last second Mario pulled the brakes hard almost flipping over. But manage to stop himself and keep Peter safe. In front of them is the Military army that station themselves around town.

"Everyone out!" Before they could say anything everyone had been arrested and lay on the ground.

"Hold on, we have to get the kid towards the hospital." Dean tried to tell them, but found Hogarth isn't there and is running towards where the giant is fighting. While those like Mew manage to escape by teleporting yet only Mario, Pac-man, Peter and Marcy are pinned down. To make matters worse Kent had arrive with the General looking not happy.

"Do you have any idea what you have done!" Kent shouted with a glare.

"Look I don't what you think of me, but you need to get that kid away from-"

"I'm finished here, you not only hid what was possibly the weapon of mass destruction. But you had the gull to hide these freaks of nature at your junkyard along with those floating balls." Kent went on some rant that the general is listening.

"Hold on, you got the wrong guys." Dean argued only for the soldiers to keep down and almost silence.

"Oh like we're going to listen to what you have to say." Kent angrily stared at Dean who is still on the ground.

"Sir, you have to listen, the giants not at fault. That black thing is-" Mario is then cut off by Kent.

"You keep quiet, until I can-"

"Stand down Mansley, I like to hear what these people have to say first." General ordered, Kent tried to argued but is silence by his orders. Dean and Mario explained to the general about everything that is happening including what they were informed and who they are facing. For the most part it was unbelievable considering this sounded like some Friday night horror movie, but the General is willing to believe this thanks to today and what they are facing now.

"Let me get this straight the giant is friendly?" General said in disbelief.

"That's what we're telling you, and that thing is called a heartless. If you don't help the giant it will consume everyone and everything of this world." Mario said to the general.

"Which is why you have to help the giant before it's too late." After couple of minutes trying to convince the General, Kent would then interrupt up with his weird ideas.

"Mario." Standing in attention he and his friends look at the general, "Can you and that giant defeat that monster." He asked.

Mario and the others saluted in respect replying, "Sir, monster extermination is our specialty." Mario assured.

"You there get some men and back them up, we're going on monster hunting." Kent tried to argue only for the general to turn him down, with this everyone that is fighting ran towards the giant's direction with Peter shouting back, "Don't worry Mrs. Hughes, we'll bring back Hogarth in one piece." Trying to calm her nerves. Farther away Dagger's team arrive watching the scene unfold.

"So any ideas sir?" Dagger asked.

"I might have a few, but that would require you guys to hang back." Bobby then walk up in his undercover name, but behind them someone is working there way towards the giant and has plans of their own.

-0-0-0-

**Iron Giant vs Hollow War**

As two towering giants fought, Iron Giant been having trouble trying to beat Hollow War. From the start it seemed all of Giant's battle capabilities have been transferred to the heartless. Now fighting a up hill battle is proving true with how this monster is able to push the giant back every time he got close. Hollow War kept on shooting from a distance that allowed the heartless to strike the Iron Giant without close combat. On it's chest the timer had been reduce to 40 minutes as it kept on counting down by the second. Hogarth arrive in time to see the giant is hurt and trying to beat the monster its facing.

"You can do it, don't give up." As much as Hogarth tried to support the giant, it was clear as long as the Hollow War had all the weapons pointing at the giant, nothing was going to get close.

"Hogarth!" Looking behind he saw everyone with some soldiers arrive in time.

"Guys!" Happy to see the others, "We have to somehow get those weapons down, the giant can't fight like this." Hogarth pointed towards the weapons from the claws to shoulders and five tentacle like laser on them.

"We might have a plan, but we'll have to somehow get on that thing somehow." Mew then appeared giving Mario an idea, "I might just know what to do."

As the giant tried to fight this monster with his fist, the distance between the two are too wide. While the giant is still young in mind, it understood quickly that trying to fight up close and personal maybe impossible. Earlier the Giant tried to throw some objects at the Heartless, but couldn't reach it in time, just as the heartless is about to fire once more, Mew suddenly appeared in front of it, forcing it's target on the small creature, with his two shoulder discs started to shoot like some mini-gun at Mew. But kept on missing as Mew teleport away each time, using this chance the Giant charge but is soon almost blasted had not the Military came in firing at the gun arm targeting the giant. About 4 tanks are located able to give the giant support in time as the General, Kent, Dean and Annie made it in time with some civilians watching from safer distance.

"Fire on those guns, give the giant support before it shoots." The General Order targeting the heartless arms to prevent counter attack. This allowed the giant enough time to grab the arm trying to pulled it off the heartless joints. But is swatted back as it targeted the Military forces, unable to defend themselves Mario step in knowing this would happen and built up enough energy to use another final smash, through this journey he has been tested of his limitations, but now is able to extended it farther then before. Using this attack directing at the heartless own attack. The result is Mario's smash absorb by some purple sphere that vanish into nothing. Mew used it's attack on the shoulders Knocking them out and giving the heartless some damage. This gave the Giant enough time to attack trying to once more rip the arm out.

"Pac-man, cannon ball maneuver!" Mario shouted, knowing what he's planning Pac-man and Mario had ask the general about those cannons that act as support besides the tanks. Using one of them, Pac-man place himself inside as Mario aim for the joint, then fired at the right time taking off the heartless arm resulting in more pain from before. Having enough of their games the Hollow War used the tentacles from its back and fired at the giant trying to take it out.

"Fire at those things." Following the general's orders they fired allowing the giant some brief relief. Hollow War acted on retaliation only to felt something pierce the dome head, noticing a small pebble it look at the direction just to see Peter throw another pebble at the dome. Furious the tentacles aimed at Peter but couldn't make their shot as Peter out maneuver the shots using his speed to make quick getaway. Using this moment to attack the giant went for tentacles from the back knowing they'll be a problem.

"This General Rogard, I want those warships to aim at the back of that purple monsters, aim for the large tentacle parts." He ordered

_"Targeting on sight, awaiting your command."_

"FIRE!"

Not too soon the cannons fired and hit their mark. This cause enough Damage for the Giant to fire at rip them from behind and tossing them away as the giant the proceed to beat the stuffing out of the heartless. Knowing it's weaken the giant then place both hands together and swung from underneath knocking the heartless off it's feet and slamming back. Unable to fight or move the heartless slowly faded as the darkness started to evaporate from its body. With this the heartless is defeated and everyone cheered at the giant's victory. Even Kent who was against the giant started to smile and cheer for it.

"This is General Rogard, what's the status of the monster?" He asked.

_"We should be getting a visional soon, wait... sir it's not dead. There appears to be something on it's body, IT'S A BOMB!" _

"A Bomb!" Everyone close to the general heard this and knew what this meant.

_"Affirmative, it's about to explode in about 15 minutes, we can only guess it will kill everyone within 200 kilometers, you won't be out of its range!" _

Once word spread of this new development, everyone panic and tried to run for shelter but some knew they wouldn't be able to escape even if they could. The Giant walk towards the heartless and knew he had to do something or else there be nothing to stop it. Hogarth walk towards the giant after its battle had finally concluded.

"What do we do?" Peter asked Mario who is standing alongside Marcy and Mew who manage to recover Pac-man.

"I don't know… I don't think we can." Mario said sadly knowing this was probably one of those times reality hits you like bricks. Even though he has traveled with Mickey, Bugs and others. They even experience harsh truths that has led to their demise. Knowing there truly is nothing they could do except maybe run away, but the giant then look up and down at the bomb, and knew one thing he could do as final act of heroism.

"Giant?" Hogarth saw the giant acting weird and wondered what its thinking, the Giant kneed down to meet Hogarth eye to eye and said, "Hogarth... you stay here... I go." Understanding what he is about to do, felt sadden by his decision the giant then place on finger on Hogarth's chin lifting them up slowly and said, "No... following." Is all the giant said, it look at the others and everyone that is there as he said his final words, "Thank you... for being... my friends." The giant then with all its might pick up the bomb and walk away so the giant could blast off in the sky.

"I love you." Hogarth muttered looking sadly at the giant. The Giant then blasted off into space with only 10 to 9 minutes remaining. Using all its energy to launch itself towards the cold space, making sure everyone is safe. The Giant look at the starry sky seeing how beautiful the universe can be even from far distance, "So beautiful." With only few seconds remaining the giant accepted his fate allowing it to explode.

From down below everyone saw the explosion and cheered as they have survived the disaster and cheered for the giant's heroics. Some however are sadden knowing what the giant did to save their lives.

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell - Aftermath**

Once everything started to settle, the General and Kent apologize to Hogarth and everyone for what they did. From everyone else Hogarth, Annie, Dean, Peter, Mario, Pac-man, Marcy, and Mew relax around the street sitting around despite the cold. Trying to relax as everything just went out of control, but couldn't with everything that has happen.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your friend Hogarth." Mario said to him.

"It's okay... you guys did your best, I don't think the anyone could have asked more." Hogarth assured Mario, both are not feeling that great about the situation and feel bad about how this happen. For Mario he should have enough experience to handle this sort of thing, but this was one adventure that went from bad to worse in seconds without any way of stopping it or preventing this disaster. So for Mario he felt most guilty as this should have been handle properly yet they had no idea this was going to happen regardless.

"Sir, you have to see something." One of the soldiers shouted holding something in his hand.

"What is it son?" The Soldier allowed the general to see what appears like some glowing blue object in his hands.

"I'm not sure what it is, but it seems something important." Before anyone could asked, someone shot the soldier like some sniper round. While the soldier is alive his shoulder won't be working for sometime.

"SNIPER!" Everyone tried to see where the shot came from, but couldn't find him/her. However among the chaos Snipe is actually causing this attack shooting from one angle to another until his opportunity arrives to grab the key. At the same time with Dagger's team geared in civilian clothes along with Bobby acting as US Agent they witness this was well. The group that is resting rushed towards the scene to find some soldiers wounded from sniper fire, but between everyone only Peter stared at the glowing object and knew what he needed to do. Rushing in Peter tried to grab the key even as everyone shouted, but just as he grab this another kid appearing his age grab the key. Dagger in disguise struggled with Peter for the object in question.

"Let go!" Dagger demanded, trying to complete his mission. But just as things couldn't get worse everyone started to hear drums all around them, "Is that drums?" Hogarth asked, suddenly some green swirling vortex appeared sucking in the two as they didn't want to let go. Seeing this Sniper jump right above them as the swirling green vortex began to increase.

"PETER!" Right as the three are about to vanish Marcy jump in trying to reach Peter only to be absorb along with them.

"MARCY!" Without warning or any way to save them in time, the four are taken away to by the glowing object that soon vanish along with them.

"Where did they go?" No one had any answers, once more the situation got out of hand and no one saw it coming.

"Bandit... should have left it played out, report back to base I'll see if your friend can be found from another world or something." Bobby ordered, without arguing the two and Raven left the scene, knowing Dagger should be fine until word spreads of his death.

-0-0-0-

**Land of Departure - Meeting between Master and Guardian**

Flame had return from his mission, He and his friends decided to relax as they waited for new orders from the masters to assign them. But some of the masters have some concerns with Flame, so this meeting will be taken privately to entail what he will be doing for sometime.

Once he arrive Master Fern gave permission for him to enter, "You wanted to see me master?" Flame asked and bowing in respect for his master.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss with what you been up too. More specifically why you get into fights when your here?" Master Fern asked looking at Flame.

At the mention of his fights, Flame wouldn't admit it but he sometimes tries to make his free time interesting instead of boring. This included just picking fights with his fellow key wielding friends on this world or others. Sometimes it feels instinctive to fight stronger people at times just for sport, yet has to control himself from killing someone.

"Can't help it master, I need to test myself to face the darkness. You and every master here has always taught about destroying the darkness, how we need to always fight the darkness. But I can't do that if I have to always find peace in mind and heart. Master I don't mean any disrespect, but with the organization growing stronger against the union, we need to fight fire with fire. If we don't then everything we have built will be destroyed." Flame may mean well, but Master Fern can see in his eyes some small hints of darkness trying to creep in his heart. Flame always seems to want to fight every battle he can see, but at the same time can't stop himself for desiring power.

"Your lessons in destroying seems more focus from Union Ursus." Master Fern became more concern as Flame showed more heated glare of not hatred, but desire determination that follows with his next words, "Why not, between all the Unions at least Ursus has proven how to fight the darkness. If anything we should allow them to lead this conflict against the Organization and eliminate all who join them."

"Not everyone in the organization is bad." Master Fern scolded, but Flame argued back, "Maybe you should get your eyes check, all I see if people who may had their chances, but who actually cares. Ursus has killed many of their members. I say we should do the same and finish them off along with destroying the realm of darkness once and for all." Then Master Fern slammed his fist down standing straight up.

"You have no idea what you are saying." But before he could lecture Flame didn't stop, "Oh I know perfectly well, I can admit some of those fights was out of testing my strength, but few of those people deserved to be beaten up. There ideas did not serve the light better, made sure of that." Flame confess to some fights he seek out.

Master Fern already felt anger built in himself, the darker parts of himself wanted to discipline Flame even if that meant hurting and humiliating him in public, any master with strong emotion would have done this. Yet Fern didn't, he then took deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself, reminded that masters are only master of what they give to others. Teachers are people who teach others that are important and give for growth. Fern learned this long ago before being declared master.

"So because they disagreed with your views you beat them up. What would have that proved exactly?" Master Fern hope this wasn't too bad as he would imagine.

"That blinks like them are nothing more then candlesticks actual like they belong here." Flame crossed his arms, "I should have stop him before reaching to Vulpes union." While it is the duty of master to show everyone as equals, Master Fern couldn't help make small smile at the one to endure Flames beating and chose a union to help his problems. Between the five the Vulpes are knowing for their caring, kind hearts that help anyone young, old, poor and weak.

"We do not use the term blinks here. You know why they say and what it means." Master Fern reminded Flame of that word, Blinks are used to insult keyblade wielder that have keyblade but are weaker in their connection of light and heart. This has cause many wielders to identify them as blinks for one moment filled with light, then another darkness without discipline or strength.

"I'm doing my part to cleanse this world from false light wielders from entering. Ursus always does this and we need to follow their example." Again Master Fern felt his frustration grew by their union. One day they will be taught a lesson in humbleness and accept of other people. For now because of the Organization they are needed and ironic enough are key fighters in defeating the organization. As they are the only military might that has successfully won battles more then other union wielders. As Master Fern feared, the belief of the Ursus has taken root in Flames mind, no doubt many have joined them for having "Cool" powers.

"Union Ursus has lost their sight of what is important and what is needed. For that we need to work together and help wielders new and old to created strong bonds. Not everyone is going to agree with your ways, even the Union Ursus have less understand towards other people if no one reaches their level. From the way you behave your obsession has blinded for your goal. But I can tell when joining the guardians have somewhat improve your behavior, yet there is room for learning and to grow. But you must understand while yes, there are people with false light, but not everyone can shine as brightly as some would believe. Being a keyblade Wielder of light is not about strength or brightest, it much more deeper then many understand, even some of the unions have no real understand of this light. So I can only ask of you to behave yourself before I have to do drastic measures." Master Fern warned, personally he could feel himself burning with desire for anger. Years back Flame showed many signs of uncontained rage towards people. It not uncommon for dragons to show self-control, but for his age it was a rare case of what some master called teenage puberty.

"Sorry master, I just get passionate about our responsibilities for the worlds. But lately the seekers have been very active and I hear some of our own get killed by them, even some heartless are getting lucky from time to time. Back then I had no real control and was self-absorb, but now I feel I have to show my strength and lead by example to new generations. I admire and respect the Union Ursus because they seemed to always have everything going right for them. If I could, I like be like them and have my friends always protected." And there is the reasons, Master Fern gave his heaviest sigh. In years of being a master the power of friendship has been misunderstood or abuse, it has been common number one problem why the Organization has many seekers, many have friends and family they want to protect resulting ins desire for power and darkness within.

"You have improved since your first years, I can honestly you would have punch or attack the first person who didn't agree with you, and nearly kill them. But to be fair, you have the dragon instinct, most people races or species alike can't always handle dragons. But that shouldn't excuse you for your behavior, aggression towards your enemies is feeding darkness, that darkness is what forms rage, and the rage forms conflict of any form. You cannot make such conflicts if you plan to have friends in the future, true powers of friendship is not the strength of making friends or those being your friend, it's true power is by growing bonds through harsh times, trouble times and through broken friendship that creates this power. Friendship cannot be strong if no struggle or conflict arise in your lives, not through fights of darkness or monsters alike, but through times of doubt, times of arguments and times of different beliefs or ideals. You must be willing to accept others if they are to trust you and you trusting them." Master Fern told Flame.

"I don't think that be possible." Another warily sigh from the master, knowing the dragons biggest witness of his kind are pride and arrogance, while many are decent there are equally many that are down right prideful.

"I know its a dragon instinct to challenge people and to see how strong you are compare to them. But as a keyblade wielder of Light, you must show restraint even to those you are fighting. Me and others are concern for your continued aggression, we feel it is best you venture off to somewhere else solo. Simply with someone with more experience like Mickey. He may not have been traveling the worlds to often, but he's strong in light magic. But because he's somewhere we cannot find him, we're asking you and your team to search for Mickey. Think of this training of your mind, to find balance in yourself and to contain your dark thoughts through peace and calmness." Master Fern knew this was dangerous, but with everything that's happening Mickey is their best bet in fighting against the darkness. If not him then who will, Flame can tell there was no arguing with his master, but he respected him enough that he wouldn't oppose the idea. For now he and his 7 guardians will have to make follow their master's orders.

"I'll find Mickey and bring him here, I hope to make you proud master." Bow respectively Flame went off to inform his teammates what is happening and what they will be doing next.

-0-0-0-

**Land of Oz**

Mickey, Bugs, Popeye, Drake, and Jerry had recovered from their injuries. Droopy had more of an mental shock when witnessing the strength of Z9's power. Once everyone had time to recover, they met with Glinda as she wanted ton inform them of their next destination.

"Thank you for coming, I hope everyone has recovered quite nicely." She asked, Mickey and company nodded their heads assuring her they are well rested and ready to take on new challenges.

"Sorry about all this mess, that guy is just more dangerous then we give him credit." Mickey apologized to Glinda.

"Twice we were beaten and twice he just let us go like we meant nothing. Yet I feel glad he wasn't some random bad guy who wants us dead, weird one but grateful." Bugs added knowing what type of individual they had to deal for sometime.

"Got to say, that guy is really strong. Not even Bluto could hit this hard, that or I haven't been in top shape as of late. Better get to working on my muscles and pick more fights." Popeye usually doesn't get into too many fights. but for Z9 he'll have to train very hard and be ready for their second match.

"Well I'm glad everyone is okay, that man maybe strong for now. I know you can handle the dangers that are ahead." Glinda said with confident smile, Mickey and the others smiled in return after given some encouragement despite not seeing her too often.

"Don't worry, we can handle it. But do you have something to tell before we leave." Bugs asked knowing Glinda seems to have some understanding of the situation.

"Yes, for it is important you follow this instruction. But before you do there are friends who want to see you off." When Glinda mention this three people arrived to say their goodbyes to mickey and friends. The Scarecrow, The Lion and Tin Man arrived in time to see them with soft smiles.

"Hey fellows, we're glad your doing okay." The Scarecrow said happy to see them alright.

"We're glad to see you guys before we left." Popeye said smiling.

"Well if it wasn't for you guys we wouldn't have made it here." Tin Man said.

"But we're also glad to made such good friends... this feels hard to say goodbye, but if you ever come visit us again. We'll give you guys a warm welcome back party... and have all sorts of fun without those monsters around." The lion said trying to hold back tears.

"You guys." Bugs could feel himself getting emotional and went to hug them along with everyone not knowing if they will see them again or this would be their last time. After a moment of heart warming hug, they departed saying their personal goodbyes to each and everyone on both sides.

"You take care, and make sure to watch out for each other." The Scarecrow said to them.

"We will." The three then headed off towards Emerald city to rest before they took off for their next adventure.

"We're ready Miss." Bugs told Glinda.

"Good, then listen carefully to what I have to say, when you reach your friend. He will inform you of what you must do from there on. For now you must follow the path that's laid out for you. Go towards the edge where the wicked Witch of the west once took control, from there you will have to search for a cave. It once had the power to travel to many worlds by the Keyblade's power, sadly there is not enough energy for everyone to use. Good news is it has enough power for one trip. Make sure you stick together or else you will be separated, but be warned if any of you hear anything by that cave, you must avoid it at all cost. Farewell brave warriors, and good luck." Once Glinda gave them instruction she floated away in some pink bubble.

"Gosh, magic is always confusion. What happen to the good old days when everyone could just say something in your face even if they are doing bad things." Popeye said to his friends.

"Yeah... they were. But we must focus on the future, come on everyone let's go." Mickey then led Bugs, Droopy, Popeye, Drake and Jerry towards what was once Wicked witch of the west lands. After sometime, they saw the dark forest that once belong to her. Yet even with her presence gone, her legacy that was done by her will remain as these lands would appear haunted by dark. Soon the group started to search the area for that cave, seeking for what Glinda had describe. But suddenly Droopy, Drake and Jerry heard something from the distance.

"Did you guys hear that?" Droopy asked still listening to the sound. The three then moved towards the sound getting closer and closer as they soon appeared at what looks like some cave. Glinda had warn them of what sounds, but something just made them ignore her warnings and listen to it's hypnotic tune of drums. If there was any comparison, it's the drums of African life for the natives that use drums for their feast dancing around the fire, or the Native American before the modern times. As they draw closer they didn't hear Bugs and Mickey calling out to them, noticing their friends are some reason walking that direction. Popeye then joined when he realize something is wrong.

Once they arrive towards Droopy, Drake and Jerry's location. They saw some cave that somehow sense differently from the rest, as if somehow despite appearing the same, the cave felt like somehow powerful.

"This must be it." Mickey remembered what Glinda told them. Knowing now what they are seeking, Mickey now has some general idea what is needed to preform. When he explained to the others about lost portals like these that used to be common knowledge, now these days they are lost by time. Mickey is going to use the keyblade to transport them to traverse Town to regather their wit. But as Mickey prepared them, something went wrong.

"What is that?!" Shouted Bugs, alongside the keyhole like portal a swirling green portal joined on the left side. Before anyone could do anything Drake, Jerry and Droppy are taken by the portal, Mickey couldn't stop what was happening, but he did hear drums for some reason. As the portal closed the group are now separated, one following the drums and the other heading towards Traverse Town.

* * *

**Bible Topic**

**Subject: The Mark**

_Alright Folks, this is one of the most important among others to know and to learn as truth. For those who maybe left behind by the rapture or otherwise may experience in this day and age, is what called "The Mark of the Beast" simply a symbol of Man's sin. The Mark is said to be place either on our right hand and forehead. When some news reported sometime ago about some micro-chips being placed on our hands, that might as well be pre-marks for our future when Satan and hell on earth be unleashed for the 7 final years of Humanities darkest times. If you are with God, you would avoid this mark and if you are left behind this... will be your death for all eternity, if you allow this mark to be place on you. _

_Honestly I don't want to talk too much about this subject, but this is important if this starts to happen. I won't say when but it will, it will be a harsh time where the last 7 years will be hell on earth. If you have this mark by technology on/in your hand or something place on your forehead. Then you doom yourself for all eternity in fiery lake. Out of all the bible topics this is one of the important things you need to understand. Cause I do care you everyone out there and I do hope some are listening, so if you want to know more read revelations in the bible and start reading from Matthew to Revelations of what is to come and how Jesus will be our salvation before this earth ends. _

_Avoid this mark, cause it could be around any concern and we wouldn't know about it. Having this is like having your death sentence, except it be way worst. So keep your eyes peeled and be weary of this mark._

_Love you all and so does God and Jesus, seek him out diligently and he will appear. But we must be willing to walk in Holy spirit and obey his command. _

* * *

**Quick note, this chapter took really long. Sorry for that, sometimes there are times when this can get overwhelming. **

**This chapter had a lot of emotions and drama, two of which I usually don't try to dive deeply. It's mostly because they are very touchy subject if not done right, it wouldn't mean much by the end. With Marcy and Peter being the only two unable to move/fight against these odds it will leave some impact towards the end. Marcy for once in the hands of someone who could have easily force her into things if he was that type. While Peter had to not only defend Mario and Pac-man, but also hide them, fight some monsters and keep them safe with everything happen on this world. The only fortunate thing for Peter is he didn't have to do this alone with Mew by his side. **

**From here on some or couple of chapters will dive deeply into the main characters that are involve in each world and the struggles they will face later on. It's very emotional and hard to face, but sometimes most lessons can only be learned if left isolated/solitude. Rather we like it or not having people, friends, family or lover around will not always solve the problem. Most shows even tv drama don't dive to deeply on people needed more solitude to solve problems. Another is if you are believer of God, you understand that sometimes God place these things for you, because he wants you to understand or test you. I had to really ponder on that sometimes with our situation before the coronavirus happen. **

**Character Profile:**

**Daleks: **An killing alien species that wants perfection spread by exterminating life that doesn't fit their desire perfections. Yet despite this they are defeated by one calling himself "The Doctor". Yet here they now are secretly working on some hidden project that are suppose to help their cause. Using the Iron Giant as their new weapon of mass destruction, they wanted to see how it would handle on inhabited planets that could defend themselves either in high tech society or low tech like human planets. This would officially be their next among many test sights they would use to experiment their weapon. Since the Giant gain its own awareness and self-consciousness the Daleks have no real control over the giant and its actions.

**Mew: **A Mythical Pokémon that some believe has all the Pokémon DNA inside it. After many encounters with Mercenaries, Mew met Peter and his friends when traveling to this world. At first Mew seemed to be overprotective, unable to speak in human language, yet shows some compassion and affection for its new friends. Mew has strong psychic powers, but needs more training since it usually never fights creatures such as heartless. Now traveling with Peter either by choice or accident, Mew became one of their team members as its trying to find way back home.

**Day 86 ****\- June 14th**

**Main Cast: **Iron giant, Hogarth Hughes, Annie Hughes, Dean McCoppin, Kent Mansley,

**Protagonist:** Peter Cree, Marcy(Marceline), Mario, Pac-Man, Mew

**Antagonist:** Pete, Mercenaries(Blaster, 10 Ton, Valperious, Sizer, and Snipe), Dagger's team(Dagger, Boom Box, Crow and Pet Raven), Daleks

**Next time on Traveler's Journey, our two unfortunate children Peter and Marcy now facing with more troubling times. They will help four people who are playing some dangerous game, and the only way to undue this disaster is to win the game. Next world they will face "Barntford 1995" **


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you who maybe lost at the moment, I have details underneath the top profile of Traveler's Journey to some details. It will explained some story plots and what will be happening next. As for the future, know that some of these are ideas mix with current story plots and characters. Until the chapters are written it will be up for debate or in air for later reference. **

**Next thing to discuss is the characters, if they are in bold it means they have died from the last chapter. Their will be other symbols to describe the characters later in the future. But for now this is for their deaths.**

**Also I'm glad that some are giving this story a chance, I know there are no reviews, but if you have a login in site for yourself you can see the charts. So I can say thank you for giving it a chance and adding to your favorites and following. Like I said before I don't know how long it will be, but if by some chance make towards the end. I can guarantee this story will be most biggest crossover fanfic you will have read. And as reminders, if this story is too long, I will divide them into arcs, so the other stories that have different titles yet some story will be used for anyone who wants to catch up.**

**For the Samurai Jack X Code Geass crossover, I only did that for fun when I started. Season 5 kinda change the story somewhat, but now I have had time to understand it, I can go through the story with few more extra characters joining the rebellion. **

**Previous Chapter:**

**Protagonist: **Peter Cree, Marcy, Mario, Pac-man, and Mew

**Antagonist: **Pete, Mercenary Group(Blaster, **Sizer,** 10 Ton, **Valperious,** and Snipe), Dagger's Team(Dagger, Boombox, Crow and Pet Raven), Daleks

**Day 86th - June 14th**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Adventure Time, Pokémon, Tom and Jerry, Jumanji, or anything except OC's. **

* * *

**Bible Topics:**

**Subject: Confession**

_Hello again, this one is hard to discuss. But God has been working in my life even when I was stubborn, yet had to humble myself. If some of you know about Jesus then this one should be known by true believers or normal believers. Jesus has made many ministry over his time after baptism and to the death on Cross. In this particular instant at Matthew 9:20-22, Mark 5:25-34, Luke 8:43-48, where the story about the woman bleeding for most of her life. In this story she had heard of Jesus able to preform miracles over his life, in those time Jesus wanted to know of your faith in him. _

_One time when traveling with another man who asked Jesus for his healing power to save his daughter. But in the middle of this everyone wanted to touch Jesus even if it's one moment on his clothes. The woman thought and believed if she could touch at least once on him, she would be healed. It was when she did Jesus is able to heal her, but after she had touch him, Jesus stop asking who had touch him. When the Woman realize he was asking of her, she tremble in fear and told the truth in front of everyone that was there. It was then Jesus said "Daughter, your faith has healed you. Go in peace and be free from your suffering._

_By now your wondering what's the point? Well to be frank I have been taught just recent that God wants us to not only confess to him, but also to others. Meaning God except us to show how he has change us and made us his child. To make this point, I have some confession about what I been going through for sometime. _

_I have been addicted to perverted things behind closed doors. Yes I will admit this, but I am shameful of this act on private time. Yet when I came to god, he forgive me. But it was also the hardest times of my life even to this moment. When God had forgive my sins, I had went back to my sinful action when it appeared in mind. This is due to me desiring of my flesh to seek pleasure in what could only be describe a moment of false joy. It was also when I had this habit of praying for forgiveness, and repeating my actions without hesitation. This I can honestly say is not what God wanted for anyone. It's mess up to the point I just repeated this and wondered when is God's life changing moment suppose to happen or he hasn't forgiven me for repeating this sin. Yet that was when God touch my heart through the consist prayers, and learning his word in the bible of what God is speaking. I even watch some youtube sermons from DTBM how God is a forgiving god, but he also has plan for our lives today and we need to avoid sinful acts and temptations. From many days of listening from others, praying, reading is when I realize that I had been avoiding things through secret sins or pretending that God's not here. I had to come out bolding and admit my problems even when trying to hide this from God. He already knows what your thinking, knows your life and even knows your future. He created us, and is still considered three persons even before Jesus came or the Holy Spirit helping many today. I kept pretending that if I confess once that God would do the work and that's that. But in reality I had to chose between living with sin or with God, I still had that choice, and it's my willingness to allow God to control my life and to help me understand him better. _

_To this moment after many years I had finally been free from such thoughts, but have to be careful if I was to act on them again. This action I'm doing now is declaring Lord Jesus our savior of his healing power through forgiveness, and willingness to follow his ways. God wants us to confess because it demonstrates the healing power through Christ Jesus. While want I went through had combination of Repetitive Sin and other things, God wants me to explain or say about how he has change me. _

_The willingness to confess is the ability to stand courageous and true about where we came from and how God change our lives for the better. I can admit and will admit there are things God is not pleased in my life, he is still working in my life. Sharing my testimony is what God intended for us on this life, and there are so much more in store if your willing to admit not just to God, but to people around you how he change our lives. Let's admit, some of our actions are embarrassing, terrible or even to many people unforgiving. But unless you willfully committed the unpardonable sin, God will forgive you and if your a Christian, saint, true believer of god. You must also forgive them even if they had sin against you. This is the power of the almighty and love of Jesus that he place in us, if we can't learn to forgive others when confessing their sins, why should God forgive your sins. _

_God still working in my life, but if we're not willing to allow him to work in us by Body, Mind, Heart, Soul, Will, everything we are and have. Then You will continue to repeat those sins and repeat the process of forgiveness and sinful actions. I still have to do this every now and then, but I also must be willing to avoid those sins and be willing to testify my life changing salvation by God's power. If I cannot confess my sins to people because of my shame, then God's power of change will not be shown. He expects us to be bold, truthful and willingness to confess about our lives and show what he has done. _

_For many that are listening, I hope God has place something in your heart and you come to him with honest and humble self in prayer. Proud and stubborn is who God will resist, because they are the works of the devil Satan who rebelled against God. So please pray with honesty and truth, Jesus loves you and accepts you if your willing to accept him. Love you all and bless you. _

* * *

_Last time on Traveler's Journey:_

_Ever since their adventure on Oz, the gang had been separated on some occasions. Peter, Marcy, Mario and Pac-man are sent to the world located at Rockwell where they encounter a boy name Hogarth who befriends a giant metal robot. Along the way they made new friends with another Pokemon named Mew, at the same time their enemies had emerge on that world. With Mercenaries trying to recapture their lost prize to be sold for money, Pete who is in league with Bluto and other old cartoon classic villains joining with Mercenaries, Dagger an ambitious individual who wants to serve the cause for an mysterious organization, and Daleks who are using the Iron Giant for their experiments to exterminate life. As they have traveled more and more chaos begin to unfold with more disasters then our main cast could handle at once. But as this was happening there are outside forces such as the Keyblade wielders of Light, most working with unions as guardians of light realm are fighting the keyblade wielders of darkness, who they formed as the Orginzation also calling themselves Seekers. As they travel to many worlds more and more secrets are revealed in light, yet by these truths the worlds are groaning in pains as something is about to be unleashed. What even is more disturbing is while these conflicts have been around since beginning of time, something worse will begin as pieces around all existence are being assemble for these next conflicts that cannot be avoided or everyone must pay for their survival. _

**Traveler's Journey**

**Arc 1 Join the Team**

**Ch 9. Jungle Games**

**Traverse Town - Patrols in District 6 aka Town Square**

Traverse Town has gotten more troopers from One Force then ever before. Now more of them are patrolling the streets and keeping people safe from the mercenaries that may possibly heading towards this district. This is to provide more protection for the civilian population, this has even got to the point of checking everyone that travels this world. Some who place themselves in District 1 has some bodyguards in case criminals arrive or appear at any given moment. Currently some of the troopers are after someone, a unquiet Digimon to be precise. While they can't identity what type, they know it has some human appearance.

"Have any of you seen this Digimon?" One Trooper asked showing an image of an human child with flame tail, red pants, dark skin and orange hair on it's head. The feet has 3 claw like toes and over large hand bigger then average child hands. It has some golden ear piercing and green eyes, as this trooper asked the question of random civilains walking by them. From above the digimon in question is actually called Flamemon, a Digimon lost in this world after trying to escape from some mercenary that came to his world.

"Dang it, they just don't know when to quit." Flamemon said slowly working his way down towards the streets. While staying here he heard rumors of some digimon living with a Renamon. While some digimon manage to gain a living in this world in certain districts, others went into hiding from Traverse Town. Some are saying both digimon and pokemon that are part of this world are hunted down by Mercenaries once more. Flamemon had to find these people and somehow avoid the One force patrols. From what he heard the conflict between the mercenaries and One Force are most likely to happen if they don't take precautions. Moving around the area, Flamemon had to be careful not to be caught. Once he reach the 5th district, He should be clear from the guys.

"Halt!" One trooper shouted, forcing Flamemon to run for his life. Running through some corners or cover by using people, Flamemon eventually ran through the Zoo District. But had to avoid more patrol that appears in this area, jump up the fence Flamemon tried to take cover in the green. After few minutes the Trooper lost sight of the digimon and had to call his superior.

"The digimon known as Flamemon is located around here, we need backup now!" Shouted one trooper. As they gathered their reinforcement, Flamemon saw he's trap in this area, with no escape except through them.

"I really don't want to fight them. But I have no choice, there no where in this world I can hide." Flamemon then ran around through the Zoo, trying to see if there is anything he could use to escape. Eventually Flamemon found what appeared like some waterway block by iron poles, this gave Flamemon an idea. While he would rather fight some of the troopers from One Force, Flamemon realize they outnumber him and would eventually be overwhelmed by their forces. So for now he would have to find another way until he could escape.

But what Flamemon didn't realize is through this waterway, he has discovered a secret long forgotten by Traverse Town resident and the world. This is called **Water Tunnels** an hidden pathways that can reach to different district that has waterways. But the only catch is you could be lost if you didn't know the way, because of Traverse Town growing Districts, many residents including visitors became lost by the secrets of this world. This has lead to many lost and possibly left for dead. Flamemon unknowingly has left himself in some death trap many would have died or forgotten by time. The Water Tunnels consist of different pipes from the top couple pipes of water running out to the shadowy bottom unseen at this height. How it works is the dirt and polluted water down below, then it's recycle and process into clean water springing up as clean water.

"Great I'm lost, maybe I should have turned back." Flamemon was about to do this until he head shouting from behind, he realize the troopers are coming. Unsure what to do next, Falmemon started to climb the waterslides that would have trailed down below. Flamemon had no idea where any of these water tunnels would lead, but would rather escape before facing the troopers again. Going for the very top waterway, Flamemon ran as fast he could not looking back. At the same time the blue trooper appeared with his red partner.

"We lost it." Looking around at the different water tunnels the digimon could have escape.

"Leave it, that thing won't survive once our entire force arrives." Red Trooper said to his companion. Knowing they won't find the digimon the red trooper walk back as the blue trooper walk with his partner once more. Flamemon kept on going as the tunnels had some light in them. Unsure what he will face or will encounter Flamemon knew this was better option then going through them. While fighting is sometimes okay with Flamemon, killing wouldn't be an option. But the sad reality is this situation being force by powers beyond their understand has him running for his and others lives. Worse even at their strongest somehow their powers, strength everything that made them meant nothing. The Mercenaries somehow manage to not only destroy them, but their world leaving only the remaining residents as slaves or on the run. However some believe their home isn't destroyed, mostly because some think their is more then one version of their digital world, if that is the case then returning home maybe possible at some point.

Just as Flamemon reach the end with only a wall, he tried looking for anything that could help him escape, but just as he was looking around the wall began to move. When Flamemon look at the wall his jaw almost drop at someone he didn't expect or something.

-0-0-0-

**Unknown World - Cole and Grimhilda**

As the two traveled closer towards the fortress, Grimhilda have notice the change in not her appearance alone. But how she interacts with their surroundings, more so noticing that she has not even complained or stare for hunger or thirst. Some of which should have been impossible, yet here she is alive and still full of energy like she never has before. Using what knowledge she has, the former Queen could use more powerful spells in her arsenal. Right now she rather be cautious since Cole is some enigma in her suppose survival.

"You didn't mention your plans as much, what is it you intend on doing once you reach this place." Grimhilda asked almost demanding since their venture towards this rundown fortress.

"To make an long story short, this fortress is something I like to awaken. They are called 'Fallen Keys' left unguarded for long time since this fortress can't be unlocked by natural means or revealed because this world's unknown location and origin. The Fallen Keys are what considered Angel Keys in their time, but because of corruption and listen to the fallen angel, the keys represent fallen goodness and love. When the fight for the Angel Keys began it meant the upcoming storm will soon arrive. This storm is signifying what is meant to happen and God is ready to place his righteous judgement on all creation." When Cole talk like this, Grimhilda couldn't help but think of the insanity of Cole.

"The Fallen Keys are numbered as 112, but each one is more powerful as the last. Impowered by desires of individuals own greed, lust, and gluttony of their flesh. They will allow the simple desire of good people into monster with darkest intention. These keys represent the fleshy life we live on these worlds and how we don't want to die. Yet living in this world, fulfilling dreams only on this world, obtaining our achievements by new heights, only to reveal our deathly souls to our hellish graves. The Fallen Keys are meant to turn everything you believe as good, revealed as dark and wicked life style. When used the individual become blinded as good is evil and evil is good. Once obtain in their hands they will no longer be willing to listen. Instead must be given itching ears as their joy of life become their given prison and graves." As Grimhilda listen to Cole, she didn't care much about good or evil. Instead enjoyed herself when in power, but now she has to rely on people to help in this endeavor. Cole being her only companion, learned to take some heed in his words. For some of them actually held truth by her hearts delight, yet sometimes cannot understand his knowledge.

"Once we arrive we need to preform some ritual, the keys are scattered in this fortress. They won't be found easily as many keys around the worlds many have traveled, these keys respond to intention considered pure for corruptions and turn into twisted dreams. Since you and me are people with twisted dreams and such, they will not respond to us. Instead we need to sent them out into other worlds, but first we would have to gather supplies for our ritual." Now finished explaining, Cole and Grimhilda walk inside the ruin fortress, finally making their way after getting past lava, sands as ash and bones, air filled with smoke and other horrors. They now have to gathered the said items for their next step.

-0-0-0-

**New World - Distant past**

On this world, two children are staying playing some game called Jumanji. One name Alan Parrish who lived in this house and his friend name Sarah Whittle came over to bring his bike back. But what happen next is the two heard drums beating as they turn back at the house. Earlier Alan found some board game buried in some dirt, then brought back to play with someone. As he and Sarah sat near some table, Alan then read the instructions from the game called...

**Jumanji, **

**A game for those who seek to find,**

**a way to leave their world behind.**

**You roll the dice to move your token,**

**doubles gets another turn,**

**the first player to reach the end wins.**

"Want to play?" Alan asked, Sarah stood bored at this game.

"I stop playing board games." Sarah by chance drop the dice as her roll, doing this the piece somehow moved on it's own. Scared and shock, Alan called Sarah back in time to see the piece move on it's own. Curious she came back to investigate like Alan.

"It's got to be magnetize or something." Alan and Sarah then saw words being displayed at the center of the board game.

**At night they fly,**

**you better run.**

**Those winged things,**

**are not much fun.**

When the two look at each other, they heard noises in the chimney. The two got scared and tried to put the game away, when the clock struck it startled them as Alan's by accident allowed the dice rolled by his hands, as the piece moved on it's own.

"Oh no, the thinks it's own rules." Alan realize scared about this game. Before Sarah can question more on his comment, another riddle appeared.

**In the Jungle,**

**you must wait.**

**Until the dice,**

**rolls five or eight.**

"In the jungle you must wait, what's that mean?" Just as Alan said this his body started to turned into some mist like state being absorb by the game as he dives down into what lies within this game dark concerns. At the same time Sarah cried out in fear as batts swarm the room, Sarah ran for her life trying to escape these bats. As she ran, Alan remain within the game unable to escape or find help in his endeavor. Trap for who knows how long, the became unkind to these two children, never realizing the game has punish them by not finished what they began.

_From looking towards the sky appeared some sort of board game_

_then drums are heard drawing the invisible audience towards it._

_The board game open and revealed four pieces of animals._

_In the board game an same design pattern with some round center is shown,_

_Suddenly an vortex is created forcing everyone to enter, _

_Darkness sits then safari grew surrounding some town as the words appeared in stone._

**Barntford 1995**

**Former Parrish household - years later**

The two children living in what was Parrish household name own by new residents. Two of them who ignored their auntie for school heard the same drums as past children before them. When they went upstairs to seek this mysterious drums, after searching for sometime the two named Judy and Peter found the source of the drums. From a Board game called Jumanji. Excited and curious, the two check it out wondering what kind of game it is like any children curious minds wonder. Judy read the instructions of the game and understood the rules.

"You go first." Peter offered, Judy rolled the dice landing on her next move. But without warning her piece slide over to her next spot. While she and Peter are surprise, she read what was written in the green jewel.

**Before this quest begins,**

**a shadow has come above. **

**they'll arrive from dark,**

**to make this game unfun. **

"What does that mean?" Judy asked, Peter shrug at this she then continued.

**A tiny bite can,**

**make you itch.**

**Make you sneeze,**

**make you twitch. **

Unsure by this message, Mosquitos arrive trying to attack them. Judy had to defend herself and Peter from their bites, using a tennis racket she manage to swat one away throw the window. But before she could relax something else happen, the Jumanji board game started to shake and rumble as some dark purple aura surround it. Then it shot out couple of purple blobs that soon took form, this one made Judy and Petr eyes widen fearful of these new arrivals.

From another part of the house a green portal open to reveal Peter falling out above, landing hard on his back he slowly got up trying to reorganize himself, "Okay ow... what the heck that guys problem anyway?" Peter said to himself remembering how that guy and the Merc grab the key before Mario, Pacman or Mew could react.

"Marcy!" He shouting knowing she with him but is now terrified for her safety. Deep down he knew she and him were somehow teleported to that world and other things that have happen, but wanted to forget those moments as if nothing bad happen. Peter has forgotten why he learn this habit, but it was this habit that allowed him to be sane for that moment and others times that followed. Suddenly he heard screams from upstairs, two kids running down from something. When he look up it was new brands on Heartless that appeared known as Blood suckers. Without Rest Peter followed the Kids, making sure they are safe as they ran downstairs with the heartless slowly yet shorting behind them.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**New threat arises!**

**Preparing for battle!**

**Heartless Type(emblem): Blood Sucker**

Threat Level: Brown - S

Strength: High

Ability: Drain, Stab, and fly

Offense: Average

Defense: Weak

Weakness: Anything

Description: The Blood Sucker are mosquito like heartless with the ability to drain other creatures of not just magic but also strength, age, and anything that makes that being alive. Like all mosquitos it also contain poison other beings once making contact with extra side effects. The Blood Sucker while appearing like a mosquito also has blue like skin with yellow eyes and red mouth like needle, the needles acts as the sword or other things. The Wings appear with thin like looking through glass, but also has the ability to maintain flight even if still. They also have a special move called Death Charge, this allow the heartless to strike quickly in short and long distance, but have no control of their speed and reaction time.

**You must survive!**

**Ready!**

**FIGHT!**

Once everyone ran down they found themselves cornered by the one heartless with the two behind them. But before anything can happen, Peter that is standing behind Judy and Peter jump at the front heartless and manage to surprise it by bashing the heartless against the wall. This allow them to escape while the two tried to stab them, instead they hit the marble floor as Judy and Peter ran towards the exit. Peter followed behind as he help close the door behind them knowing the heartless would follow them without resistance. But as he held the door back Judy and Peter took this time to breath and take in the situation.

"What are you two doing run!" He ordered, only for Judy to demand answers from him, "Okay first, who are you and what are those things?" She was not having a good day, and needed to know what is going on.

"Well maybe before I answer, can you two explain what is happening." Peter questioned back, he tried to keep the heartless back as they bash against the door he's holding. But then without answer suddenly stop making the three question what happen.

"Are they gone?" Peter Shepard asked, Peter Cree at something and respond, "No." Suddenly the three heartless smashed the window as the mosquitos from before came back for rematch, "Get in!" He shouted as Peter and Judy Shepard rush back in just before the Mosquitos reach them. The Heartless realize they went back in, but this time Peter grab the two and shouted, "Hold on!" Then ran up the stairway faster then any human all the way towards the attic. Just as he did he saw the Mosquitos have arrive the same way the heartless came out. Ducking underneath them he then jump on over as the heartless just climbed up, Judy and Peter Shepard screamed in fear, then allowed gravity to take hold This resulted on stepping on one heartless as it vanished underneath, knowing the heartless have broken through glass, his mind is able to process where to go as he saw in that second which of the three came through what window. Understanding this allowed Peter Cree to charge over and go through while jumping sideways for the window for all three to fit through.

He didn't stop running as he can tell the mosquitos are following behind faster then the heartless. Rushing through the front door then out towards the road, he slide on the road and ran towards one direction where the road is leading. The Mosquitos could keep up with Peter Cree's Speed, but the two heartless could knowing where their target is located. With this the mosquitos flew to whatever direction they will be heading while the heartless Blood Suckers followed their own trail.

Farther away, Judy and Peter Shepard took a breather after dealing with one excitement and another. Judy and Peter took the time to notice Peter's Cree's horn like ears, how they move back and forwards like bunny ears or other animal like ears. Where they are located appeared like some green field with only trees and some house around them, while they appear on open area, it was better then being killed by whatever those things were if he hadn't saved their lives.

"Okay... now that we have the time ourselves, what the actual heck is going on here!" Peter Cree shouted.

"What do you mean by that, we were trying to survive from those mosquitos and those black things tried to kill us." Judy shouted back.

"There called heartless, creatures from the darkness that take form by stealing people's heart and sometimes are just dark beings from the realm of darkness. At least that's what I understand." Peter Cree explained.

Peter Shepard could only say, "What!" That his ridiculous explanation, but Judy understand what they are and how they came, "That message... that's what it meant by shadows from above." She told her brother from moments earlier.

Out of the loop, Peter Cree look at Judy by saying, "Message?" He asked. Judy explained how for a while they were hearing drums that came from the attic. But it turned out to be some form of supernatural board game called Jumanji that released some form of monsters. However at the mention of Drums, Peter Cree realize that Key was taken by some powerful force from Jumanji, which meant if he plans to take this one, he would have to destroy Jumanji somehow.

"Okay... I think I get the gist of things. But what would have made you two think it was good idea to play this board game?" He spoke almost demanding their answer.

"What do you expect, that drumming wouldn't stop so we got curious and found it." From Peter Shepard's explanation he couldn't blame the two, but slowly sigh with one hand covering his face.

"Look, let's just find out what to do and then." Before he could say anything, shadow heartless appeared surrounding them in 10 total.

"Again!" Before they could react Judy and Peter Shepard are grab by Peter Cree who lifted them up and jump over the group of Heartless. Then ran as he knew they couldn't defend themselves towards their assume house knowing where they live. But before reaching that place, they are stop by two Blood Suckers with 10 Shadows behind surrounding them.

"Dang it." One Blood Sucker charge in to stab, but is then jump over by Peter Cree. In Midair the second Blood Sucker attack, forcing Peter to drop Judy and Peter Shepard and grab the needle end, which then force Peter Cree on the ground where he felt it stab his body. For Judy and Peter they quickly got up and started to run with shadow Heartless following behind. Peter Cree had to finish this quickly, but has felt his strength weaken thanks to the needle end makes one small stab enough to drain him. The Second Heartless was about to help, only for Peter to twist his body enough for the Blood Sucker to stab it's follow heartless. This cause both in a shock and daze state, enough to force Peter to gain his strength quickly and ran for Judy and Peter's location.

With the two, Judy ran towards a house that is open field, she and Peter kept on running knowing those Heartless as they are called want to kill them. But one shadow manage to in front of their path scaring the two, as the others gathered Peter Cree came in dash sliding as he manage to knock out two heartless, the front shadow jump to catch Judy and Peter only for them to split and punch by Peter Cree. After many adventures in these world's Peter Cree remained himself that if he couldn't protect these two, then what good is he to help his friends, another part of his mind accepted that fights will happen, but he will only kill none living beings such as Heartless and other monsters.

The Other heartless didn't like their friend being beaten, deciding to attack as one group. Judy and Peter Shepard moved in time as Peter Cree jump back, The heartless sunk in the floor and tried to attack all three of them, five of them would go after Peter Cree and the four after Judy and Peter Shepard. With Peter Cree he grab the nearest Heartless and smack the other as both vanish into darkness, another tried to grab Cree only for him to grab both Heartless with two separate hands and jump back from their fifth comrade. This allow him to smack both heartless head together as they vanish then punch couple of times destroying another shadow heartless.

With Judy and Peter they ran until the two heartless stood in front of them with two behind. As the six stand still to see if someone will make a move or not, The two Blood Suckers decide to attack the weaker pair knowing they should be easy kill. Unfortunate for them Judy look back and shouted, "Peter Look out!" Pointing at the Blood Suckers, this gave them enough time to move away from each other. Unknowing the Shadow Heartless tried to jump them, but are killed by Blood Suckers comrades, accidently destroying four heartless at once. As Judy and Peter decide to run, Cree came towards them as the Blood Sucker charge once more. Seeing this he grab their needle ends in just right timing, and tried to hold them in place as he slide back with his feet press against the ground. With what strength remains Peter Cree smash the two together eliminating the Heartless threat once and for all.

All three are tired and exhausted they stood or laid down for a bit before talking, "So... who's up for ice cream." Cree awkwardly asked, as the two look at him like he's nuts.

"Are you really suggesting we just walk up and have ice cream and pretend this didn't happen?" Judy said in outrage.

"I wouldn't mind ice cream." Peter Shepard told his sister.

Peter Cree smiled and said, "Names Peter." While offering his hand.

"Huh, your name the same as mine." Peter said, this earn some chuckle from both Peters. Judy rolled her eyes and said, "Names Judy Shepard, he's Peter Shepard. Guess we could have ice cream before we try getting back." Judy cave in and relax, the three then walk as Peter Cree lead the way making sure it was safe.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - another location**

Suddenly from nowhere a portal appeared in what appeared near an run down factory. From this spot appear Droopy who is shaken by the experience and Jerry the mouse who shook after what they went through.

"You know what... we're lost." Droopy said to Jerry, who look back and nod in agreement.

"Perhaps we can find answers until we find everyone else." Droopy said with Jerry jumping on his shoulders as Droopy walk about in two legs, but then change to four legs after seeing people, knowing he has to obey the rules of said world that hasn't develop space travel.

-0-0-0-

**Parrish House Attic - hour or half later**

"So you guys just moved in sometime ago, heard of some drumming from upstairs, and even skip school only to find out something happen like mosquitos and heartless started to appear after rolling dice?" Cree asked in clarification.

"When you put it that way it sounds dumb." Peter said to Cree.

"That's because... sorry, I shouldn't be saying this, I have been through a rough experience lately." Cree said remembering what he just went through, sometimes he forgets others go through traumatic experience first times.

"So what should we do with it?" When Judy asked Cree, he look at her saying "Why you asking me?" Type of look, "What... you had experience with those monsters, so what should we do?" Cree had one thing in mind, walking towards the board game he brought his hands up and was attempting to smash this cursed game. But just as he made small contact, he's bounce back slamming on his back from the unseen force.

"Urgh…. that is one mess up board game." Cree said rubbing his head. Before more could be discuss Peter Shepard rolled the dice as Judy tried to stop him. As he done this Cree watch as the piece moved on it's own. Shepard look at the jewel and said.

**It's skin is black,**

**hide from light.**

**Strikes like thunder,**

**death by shadow.**

Peter and Judy look at each other with Cree Commented, "That's comforting." But then once more show another message once more.

**This will not,**

**be an easy mission.**

**Monkeys slow,**

**the expedition.**

Suddenly the three heard noises downstairs, "Something's downstairs." Judy and Peter ran downstairs with Cree following behind to make sure they are safe from what harm came around. But unnoticed to them, something slithered towards Jumanji somehow knowing they will return.

Once the three walk downstairs towards the kitchen they open the doors slightly, revealing monkeys playing around and messing with the kitchen. But among the mess Cree spotted someone in the center slowly awaking but is pestered by monkeys.

"Marcy!" This gain the attention of the monkeys, but Cree made quick work jumping in to grab Marcy, then ran back before the monkeys threw something with food or knives. Judy and Peter followed behind Cree as he laid her down away from the kitchen on some couch for rest.

"She your friend." Judy asked.

"Yes... her names Marcy. She and I have been traveling since this adventure began. Marcy is looking for someone named Simon, he has some somewhat blue skin as her, but for different reasons." Cree explained. Peter look at Marcy then comment," She's pretty." He whispered, but is heard by Judy and Cree who stood beside her.

"She's younger then you Peter." Judy told her brother then look at Cree, "How she end up there?"

"... That game... it must have brought us here." Cree muttered loud enough for them to hear. Suddenly they heard door slammed, Peter Shepard went towards the window to check what happen and saw the Monkeys are leaving.

"You think there are others being brought here by chance." Judy caught on that the more they play the most likely case everyone that is involve will somehow appear with them.

"I think so... which means if my friends can only be brought here by playing Jumanji. Then we have to play the game." Peter Cree could almost curse himself at the fact something like this could happen. While having no real experience with magic or fighting villains, he can guess the only way to save his friends is he helps Judy and Peter play the game. The two then heard Peter gasp, turning around they saw Peter is standing still staring at something. Facing that direction Cree and Judy look what he's seeing and stood frozen in fear of what they are looking. At the bottom of the stairway is one long snake with black skin and some red spots or stripes, it stared at the three children waiting to make it's move.

"What is that thing." Cree whispered almost fast and fearful tone.

Judy Reply, "It's anaconda, sometimes referred to as water boa's." This made both Peter's gulp at this thing, slowly the anaconda realized as its size are being revealed.

"You can fight that... right?" Peter Shepard asked Peter Cree when glancing, but judging by his fearful look it was already answered, "I-I only been to some worlds..." Cree stuttered in his words, "B-B-But never had... (_Gulp_) to fight animals like this." He finished while whispering.

"Maybe, if we back up slowly." Judy's advice become unheard once the Anaconda Hissed loudly. Making the trio realize their situation, "RUN!" Peter Cree ordered, He quickly pick Marcy's unconscious body up and followed behind Judy and peter who fled towards the Library. Quickly closing the door, The trio then made their way towards the glass door for quick escape. The Anaconda followed behind slithering faster then average snake, even stronger then the average Anaconda managing to pierce through the wooden door and followed outdoors.

"Aunt Nora's going to kill us." Judy comment as they ran.

"That be the least of your worries, we need to get back upstairs and somehow fight this thing." Peter Cree said as they manage to walk towards the front door and soon climbed the stairs, from their the Anaconda followed them behind using their scent to track around the house.

"Why the attic, shouldn't we run from it?" Judy asked to understand what he's planning.

"That's the point, the attic most likely has something we could use to defend ourselves. If we could somehow push it off from the highest point we may stand a better chance of surviving." As all four are now up at the attic, Judy and Peter Shepard are willing to follow his plan. If this works they might survive another turn before they could figure out what they will face next. The Anaconda made it's way around the house in such speed but instead of going through the front door like the glass door it broke, the anaconda instead used the broken windows and slithered up stairs towards the attic. For some reason it has smelled something very sweet and possibly tasty, but could not determine where that smell came from. But it knew that one of those four prey had that scent, otherwise it wouldn't enjoy itself.

When they have reach the attic, they check for anything that could be used for fighting. The idea is to find some substitute weapons to fight this snake, Peter Cree place Marcy next to the Jumanji game, but didn't see her stir up slowly with eyes opening. Cree manage to find what appears to be some music stand that is left unused, Judy pick up the tenuis rack once more, Peter however tried to look but found nothing. Yet after some searching look at the Jumanji game, having some idea what he could do next to save them.

Marcy came too and blink few times while shaking her head, "Peter?" Cree came to her relived to see she's okay.

"Sorry we got no time to chat gottasurvivefirst." Peter Cree talk fast at the end. Judy stayed close with Marcy as Cree listen in on the door despite his metal horns lean against the door for a moment, "Hi I'm Judy and this is PETER!" Judy shouted seeing her brother almost pick up the dice if he was shook by his sister's shouting. Cree look at her direction and saw what Peter was trying to do, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the heck are you doing!" He nearly shouted the same, and stopping Peter from making a mistake.

"I figure if I rolled the dice we might bring something to kill it." Peter Shepard explained to Peter Cree.

"But then we would have twice the problem then before, you want to take that kind of chance." Cree shouted with some anger, after surviving one heartless horde fighting an anaconda snake is not his idea of fighting. But then Cree stop for a moment then shouted with wide eyes, "LOOK OUT!" Cree face the doors direction in time as the Anaconda with incredible strength burst the door down creating a hole, this force Cree to block this snake from biting him. The Anaconda became so focus on it's prey it didn't understand it's surroundings, Judy came in swatting her tenuis racket on its head. Directed on that moment, Cree rolled on top of the Anaconda bashing its head couple of times on its back head using the ground. This daze the snake giving Cree enough time to drag it's body while holding the head section like some football. This allowed everyone to escape as Peter grab the game while Cree distracted the snake. Just as they had escape Cree manage to ram its head against the piano knocking it out for a moment. Running back Cree almost got tangled by it's tail. Yet had moved away to ram the remaining door off it's hingers. Cree grab on the stairway rails and slide down as fast as he could.

Down below Marcy, Judy and her brother Peter had finally got downstairs. But instead of going one direction Peter went towards the Kitchen catching his sister off guard for a moment and followed behind.

The Anaconda recovered quick to give chase once more. But instead of taking the stairs it look out on the edge to see its target. Then it saw Cree on the end rail after reaching the second floor. Both of them stared at each other as to gauge each other's strength. For most of it short yet wild life the Anaconda has killed many people, in fact it has enjoy the taste of human flesh. Yet this one, had this weirdly sweet scent. On closer look the individual has human like traits, yet has horns on it's sides where the human ear is suppose to be located. The scent this human gave off had made the Anaconda Curious and something else, the human smell like any other human it has killed, yet has this lovely sweet smell that snakes would never had imagined, this human also sent signals to it's brain and body on debate to either eat this human, or make friends for some reason.

Cree in question had been slowly back away as the Anaconda slowly slithered down on the second floor, the two keep their eyes on each other as Cree is forced almost back to an corner. From the very back is only one bed room that would leave to no room of escaping, the Anaconda slowly back Cree towards the Bedroom door as the two watch their moments. Just as Peter Cree tried to think of any other ideas, some reason the eyes of the Anaconda are not intention of killing, but more so with... curious look. The Anaconda is about few inches from his face, staring at Cree's soul through the eyes. At the same time is smelling his scent, trying to debate what it should do. Cree started to sweat and show signs of fearful expressions, but the Anaconda didn't try to kill him. I fact it was now barely touching his skin with the snout as it's tongue touch his neck.

Suddenly the Anaconda look back feeling pain on it's tail while hearing Peter, Judy and Marcy shouting, "HEY!" Gaining his attention, the Anaconda slithered back only to feel something on it's face. Peter Shepard threw Pepper on it's face then proceed to throw more apples that they had left, this gave Peter Cree enough time to rush in and grab the head quick enough to toss over the edge and slammed its body against the wall and fell down on the stairway with its upper body and ground with the lower body.

When all four look over the edge they couldn't help but flinch at the loud thud and where it landed, "You didn't have to kill it?" Peter Shepard said to Cree, even Marcy agreed with one nod from her.

"I mean... I know it's for our survival but... ow that's painful to look." Throwing glance down and flinching every time. But then Marcy scream along with Judy, to see the Anaconda survive. When it look up at Peter Cree they shared one stare for what felt like hours, then it slithered away towards the exit away from the house. The four slowly walk downstairs to see if it was safe. After awhile they realize the Anaconda had left without much resistance.

"Guess you scared it off." Marcy comment, without warning Peter hug Marcy as he didn't think she be okay or safe. She hug him back, having been through rough experience as well, "Maybe we should take a break." Judy said already tired from the experience. As they took some break they had whatever wasn't destroyed by the monkeys, Judy and Peter S chose to make some sandwich with what they can grab, Peter C had some apples or bananas surprising along with Marcy who chose to relax as they sat eating from the living room. Judy and Peter S asked some question about the two and in return they asked about them, what their lives like school and other kid talk.

After they had their meals, Peter C is explaining to Marcy about what has happen and what is going on at the moment. The two have been through a lot as of late, going through separation, having to find their friends. Practically so much is going on they couldn't keep track of it all, on top of that they are alone by themselves without anyone to defend them. Even worse they have to help two others about their same age to fend off some animals from the supernatural board game called Jumanji. With this quick explanation, Judy went too look at the direction and caught something she missed.

**Adventures beware:**

**Do not begin unless,**

**you intend to finish.**

**The exciting consequences**

**of the game will vanish,**

**only when a player reach,**

**Jumanji and called out it's name.**

After reading the second instruction, Peter C could only look at the two saying "Really" at how easy they could have missed this warning. But at the same he could have missed this message as easily as them. Sometimes it would have been out of impatience, that and despite being thousand years old still is a child body and mind considering many are older and smarter then him.

"Shouldn't we destroy this thing or something?" Marcy said what some used to think.

"I doubt it would be that simple, if it can somehow bring your heartless monsters to this place and animals of any sort, we wouldn't be able to destroy it." Judy clarified.

"That and it may bring whoever is from other worlds to this place. We might be able to bring everyone that got separate together, but maybe we should arm ourselves in case something happens like that Anaconda, I rather not repeat that chase a third time." Peter C said, just as everyone was about to search, Marcy grab Peter C by the sleeve asking him to wait.

Once judy and Peter S have left, the two are alone without anyone to bother or interrupt their conversation, "I'm glad your okay." She said to Peter, "So am I." He replied back. The two sat on the stairway in silence, even if they have met each other after separation they felt drain, more like exhausted from everything that has happen and possibly what will happen. So much emotions mixer around, unable to process what has been happening.

"I wished we be done with this." Peter look at Marcy with worry, even his horns bend back like an sad puppy, "When I was... capture by those guys, I didn't know what was going to happen. That guy calling himself Sizer, he simply just tied me up saying it was better then having to face her boss." She stop for a moment staring into nothing as Peter place his arm around her.

"It's okay, we'll be fine." Marcy then shoved his arm lightly, "It's not... I was almost sold Peter... those guys at my home, they would have done worse if we didn't escape. I lost my Mom, lost my home, lost Simon the only one who saved me, almost lost you at times. Tell me how many times must I feel I'm going to lose someone?!" She nearly shouted as tears started to came slowly down her cheeks. Peter lowered his head a bit, having no real answer to what is happening and what they should do next. Throughout this adventure they have been through many hard times, some were fun to explore, some had funny moments even if weird. But as they started to travel more worlds, the dangers began to increase, some even to the point they should have died, but are saved by other forces around them.

"Sorry... I don't know what to say." Marcy then sat on his legs staring at him, trying to reach her arms around Peter and saying, "Just... don't." Peter return the gesture and held her in place, while Peter lay his head slightly on her head, Marcy felt great comfort by hearing Peter's heart beat. When Judy and Peter S came back, he brought what appear as kitchen knives, and some others they could use for later, Judy chose a baseball bat for harder hit, using a tenuis racket wasn't going to cut it. If the game would throw some Anaconda at them, they needed to upper their game as well. They saw both of them tired and wanting to rest some more.

"We should give them sometime." Judy advised, agreeing to his sister they decided to sit somewhere until the two are ready to continued the game.

After Peter C and Marcy had their moment of quiet, everyone had gathered with Peter C and Marcy arming themselves. Peter C choose the frying pan with rolling pin, Marcy had some knife with oddly a fork alongside, Judy had her baseball bat on the side with a rubber mallet, and Peter S had some Tools like a wrench and hammer in hand.

"No matter what happens, we have to finish this game and get through whatever it will throw got it." Judy said to everyone, nodding their heads as they understood the stakes of these next turns they will face.

"Right, so who goes next?" Peter C asked.

"It's Peter, he rolled double right?" Judy asked her brother.

"Yeah, two one's." Peter S then grab the dices and rolled a 5 on it, once the piece moved once more shocking Marcy, words appeared.

**Pride has no value,**

**without its head.**

**When together,**

**they hunt in strength.**

"What does it mean by pride?" Peter S asked his sister, "Maybe for symbolism." Another message came this time creating tension.

**His fangs are sharp, **

**likes your taste. **

**Your party better move, **

**poste haste.**

"Wasn't the Anaconda enough?" Peter C said in annoyance, suddenly they heard some smashed and crash around them the group stood close near the stairway. Then some small growling noise is heard, along with more that is heard. Slowly they saw what appeared a lion slowly walking in front of the front entrance. This made them freeze on the spot, unsure how they will get out of this one.

"Okay... that's impressive." Is Peter C's only comment on the game's power of bringing challenges to face.

"It must be a hallucination, there's no way the game would be this cheap." Judy tried to assure not liking their chances. When the Lion roared, this forced them into action, mostly everyone needing to run. However Peter C knew if they run the lion would have caught them easily. Peter C decide to face the lion and slammed the frying pan, the hit itself wouldn't have hurt if he was ordinary human. But because of his half-human and half-Gundarion Peter had been gifted with superhuman abilities, but is still held back by human limitation if pushed too far.

Regardless Peter C manage to daze the lion enough time to see the others, but then saw they came back down as quickly. They then ran towards the other direction only to return back and tired the other but stop. What appeared are purplish like monsters with some stripes, these are gem monsters from Z9's pack. Somehow they are brought here leaving them stuck with no way of fighting these odds. About 14 of gem monsters have surrounded them, the lion slowly got up now more angry at the child for hitting him. Everyone stood together at the center with the Lion blocking the upstairs.

"Right out of the frying... and into the fire." Marcy said for this situation.

Judy and Peter S gulp at this predicament, but held their stance as their want to make sure they can fight. As the Lion was about to kill his prey, something jump off the edge and stab the gem monster on it's forehead, causing the monster to puff into a single gem. This gain the attention of the monsters and Lion's attention at the strange man in green and brown clothes. But something else came around jumping from above is the a small brown creature, Marcy and Peter C recognize it as Drake. The other gem monsters didn't like their own taken out. The Gem Monster on the strange man side is being fought with Drake taking on four others that are trying to crush him. While the lion decides to eat this man as it's prey. The rest of the gem monsters would try their luck with the children, only for them to run upstairs.

"We need to find another place, I'm sick of running up and down the stairs." Peter C complained, which everyone else agreed not liking to go up and down the stairs through the entire game. Couple of the gem monster are trying to reach them, while the strange tried to fight the lion. Drake made quick work on these gem monster aiming for the weak points that are effective for quick take downs. All four didn't stand a chance as couple more tried to attack, but are defeated. The Lion tried to jump the strange only for him to roll aside in time and ran back, but what he did is run up the stairs and jump back knowing the lion would follow behind quickly. This lead to this stranger able to grab the Lions neck and wrestle around, the Lion tried to claw his face or body yet didn't have the time as Drake came in and pounce on it's stomach.

As for the others both Peter's fought back to back, with Peter C smashing the Gem Monsters to smoke with his strong then average swings, Peter S meanwhile manage to dodge and get few hits in that one out with Peter's help, Judy and Marcy backing themselves upstairs the Gem Monsters that are debating on their next move, but gave few swings as Marcy and Judy manage to push them back. Both Peter's came from behind and manage to sneak attack from behind, with Peter C's strength to toss the Gem Monster away while Peter S swat the other from it's behind giving Marcy and Judy a chance to take it out.

Knowing it's not defeated the Stranger ran upstairs as quickly he could run with Drake behind, the lion this time recovered faster and gave chase. When it saw the stranger is upstairs cornered, it charge only for the strange to jump high impressing Drake as the Lion slide on the carpet into the bedroom. Closing the door and strange step away knowing it's still active. As the door is almost busted Drake prepared to finish the job as the lion soon broke free, Drake charge ramming himself with quick strike at the Lion's head, this did incredible damage to finally subdue the beast. The Lion then slowly got up and turn back heading towards the bedroom, where it would rest for sometime.

The Strange paid no heed to Drake despite it's incredible strength, instead went off looking around the house. As the fight seemed to die down everyone came together where the lion is resting on the second floor.

"Drake!" Marcy went up and held Drake close to her, in returned showed affection for Marcy.

"Whoa, cool fox." Peter S said about Drake, when it notice the two Drake walk to them as both petting and stretch his ear and rub his stomach.

"Looks like we have to play the game, if Drake game came here then so will the others." Peter C said observing the scene.

"Can we at least rest first, I think that lion was enough." Marcy triedly said sitting down resting from the fight.

"Is that guy friend of yours?" Judy asked Peter C.

"No, I thought he was some random guy." When Peter C said this, both Judy and her brother Peter got curious. Everyone look at the lion one more time, now assured it wasn't going to cause trouble, but shook in fear when the gem monsters regenerated once more. But instead of attacking they walk downstairs or anywhere to lay down for rest.

"I guess when we beat the lion, they must have given up as well." Judy stated.

"That's good, cause I rather not go through that again." Agreeing with Peter C, they went off to check on the stranger wondering what he's up too. When they found the stranger he appears to be looking at someone's old room that has been long forgotten over the years.

When he face the kids he asked, "Somebody rolled a five or eight?" when asked Judy replied, "He did." Pointing to Peter S.

"DA AH!" He charge at them with joy, after running after them he gave many thanks to Peter S for some reason and ran downstairs as everyone watch with disbelief.

"What the heck?" Marcy muttered as they heard the Stranger shout for Mom and Dad, when they walk downstairs they met with the stranger as he asked, "Are you my little brothers and sisters?"

"Um no, These two Judy and her brother Peter live in this house and we just happen to be visiting, but more importantly who the heck are you?" Peter C asked the Stranger.

"My names Alan Parrish, do you know where are Mom and Dad? Alan asked.

"Wait... your Alan Parrish?!" Judy said in shock.

"Yes... I was gone for sometime, but now I came back." Alan seems to still be in joy unaware of his surrounds.

"Hold on, you two said he's suppose to be dead." Peter C asked in confusion, but this made Alan confused at what he meant, "What do you mean?" Everyone look at Alan in worry even Drake and Marcy who are just trying to wrap around the situation, "Where's my Mom and Dad?" Once more asked the same question.

Hearing Alan's confuse they couldn't help by tense at what they need to explain, Judy then tells him, "We don't know, this house has been abandon for years, everyone thought you were dead." When he heard such devastating words he slowly ran out the front door. Everyone else then followed making sure Alan doesn't get into trouble, Peter C quickly grab the board game not sure what happen if they left it here. When they spotted Alan, trouble had already found him as a police car drove his direction, Alan then had jump on the roof of this man's car, and is now asked what year is now. Judy said it was 1996, she then tried to explain to the cop while lying about Alan's history.

At this time Peter C and Marcy walk up to Alan in concern, "You alright?" Marcy asked.

"No... no I'm not alright." Alan had what could be describe as a distant look, no longer able to look on the ground and his surrounds the same, "I been trap in that thing for many years, Thinking I would have been killed this way or that way. Just as I finally escape... 26 years have been taken from me. I don't know where my parents are, have no idea if my friends remember me, apparently I have no home if those " Hearing that Alan been gone that long made their jaws slowly drop from just how long he's been missing. While Marcy doesn't understand what was happening yet, Peter C got the gist of it and is shock beyond belief of what he heard. It's one thing to be gone for couple of years, but to be missing for that long and without anyone knowing says much about what he's been through by himself.

"Well maybe there is something good-" Marcy is interrupted by Alan shouting at the police car, "Get out of there!" Everyone look at him funny as he answered, "Monkeys." The policeman name Carl asked Judy and Peter S, "Is he alright upstairs?" as Judy continue the lie, Alan is... doing something which somehow ended with the shotgun going off, which turned out as Monkeys actually hijack Carl's car and drove off.

"Where you going!" Judy shouted at Alan running towards one direction.

"To find my parents!" He shouted back, everyone else then pursuit Alan running through what was once a nice town in his days.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford Town - Alan and company**

The Town became a nightmare in Alan's eyes. What was once a friendly town is now reduce to former shell of itself, many are now homeless without jobs as stores been shut down. Alan even saw the once great statue filled with graffiti, looking at the statue Alan became more sadden as he ran through town, with only one place left he ran towards the shoe factory he once knew with everyone else following behind. But as Alan ran towards the shoe factory, what he saw devastated him like no other. Seeing the once proud factory that belong to his father's is reduce to some old run down factory no longer able to work or afford by anyone.

Alan then walk inside to find everything has been in ruins, shock and grief by what he's seeing. Slowly took everything he is looking at and sees how much of his life is now change for worse. When he pick something up he saw some post that showed the shoe company his father owned. Once everyone catch up they look at Alan unable to say any comfort to what he once had.

He look back and said, "My dad used to own this shoe factory, he made the best shoes in the world." But then Alan look up and saw something, running towards it. Peter C then grab both Judy and Peter S with Marcy and Drake listening, "Quick talk, could someone explain how THAT GUY- "Pointing at Alan's direction for emphasis on Alan, "Who is suppose to be dead is now alive and has been missing from what look like some jungle man's clothes." He asked Judy and Peter S.

Judy explained, "Alan Parrish was once the owner along his dad of some shoe company years back, 26 years before his disappearance. There were rumors of him being killed and cut up by his dad. No body found the body of Alan Parrish since then, why you asked?" Judy, Peter S, Marcy and Drake wondered.

"The fact those animals came from nowhere and Alan just somehow came here the same way, that's no coincidence." Peter C brought out the broad game he carried with him, Peter C open the board game for everyone to see then pointed at the two pieces, "Tell me, where did these two pieces came from?" He asked them, before they could answer they saw Alan in new clothes.

They saw him walking towards outside and to somewhere else, but just as they made themselves outside the factory more heartless started to show up in numbers, but also with few newer types of heartless. The Blood Suckers came around now ready to attack, but have also brought some new friends that have taken animal forms, there are some in Powerwild along with other monkey like heartless, but also a new type leading alpha of the monkey heartless. From there are snake like heartless in purple and blue color with a skull mask on it's head colored red with swirling yellow eyes. There are lion heartless colored with green mane and purplish skin like many heartless, along with some yellow glowing eyes almost white and sharp teeth. Beside the lion heartless are other lioness like heartless with only without the mane.

Alan shouted, "What the He !" When everyone came they stood in fear and screamed, Peter C then shouted, "Run!" Everyone didn't question Peter C's judgement as they ran for their lives knowing they could be killed if they look back. Just before the Heartless gave chase, Gem Monsters started to appear in different shape and sizes. They then attack the heartless as they tried devour or kill them, seeing this the small company kept on running trying to avoid conflict with two different monsters. But they weren't out of the woods yet as they began to see more and more of heartless and gem monsters appearing around their area. The Gem Monsters had Flamingo like monsters that carried what appears like some pearl on their heads, then there were some monsters with two legs and mouth with what appears as long tongues, then there are butterfly like monsters. Eventually more heartless type started to appear alongside Gem monsters that followed.

"Where did they come from?" Marcy shouted, Alan then pick her up as he shouted, "Don't look just run, we need to find shelter." Following his lead they kept themselves close together trying to stay alive from this attack.

**Warning! **

**Warning!**

**Chase Imminent!**

**Preparing for Threat!**

**Heartless Type: Vipers(Emblems)**

Threat Level: Brown - S

Strength: Average

Abilities: Poison

Offense: High

Defense: Average

Weakness: Cure

Description: The Most deadly of Heartless, weak in combat yet lethal to kill. Anybody that is effected by this Heartless will slowly turn into a heartless, if any were to attack it the poison is spread in weaker yet much more in combat. The strike of it's bites are enough to cause people into transformation into Vipers. The only way to stop it is through curing magic or medicine that prevents or terminates poisons.

**Heartless Type: Ape Pack(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Green - C

Strength: Super

Abilities: Gathering Heartless

Offense: Great

Defense: Great

Weakness: Speed

Description: Unlike the other monkey like heartless, this one is the alpha of all monkeys/apes. Able to gather many from all worlds to serve it, with many numbers it can destroy towns or cities, even alone this heartless will fight more then one keyblade wielder at once. Powerful and Strong your best to fight in teams or else it will destroy you and everyone else. The Ape Pack appears with silver underbelly and green skin with yellow stripes on it's back, don't let the appearance fool you this ape means business.

**Heartless Type: Roaring Sun(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Blue - D

Strength: Great

Abilities: Blasting Sun

Offense: Greater

Defense: High

Weakness: Sleeping

Description: A Prideful heartless that relies on the Hunting Pack for hearts to devour and kills within groups. The Lion mostly rest and sleeps in caves, however in night it begins the hunt. When active it will have many Night Shines tp hunt for new hearts to feast on. It's most powerful move is Roaring sun, a technique that blast extreme heat that it might as well have sunny nights, for if the heat doesn't kill you the blinding light will take your sights.

**Heartless Type: Hunting Pack/Night Shines(Emblem)**

Threat Level: Green - S

Strength: Undetermined

Abilities: Multiply

Offense: Above Great

Defense: Average

Weakness: Separation

Description: Unlike the Roaring Sun, this group of Heartless comes in packs of 10 or 40. Like the lioness, they hunt their prey and deliver them to their Lion. When a Roaring Sun is leading the group, they serve it's every needs. They also are known for great teamwork and can be difficult to defeat. If by themselves they can organize and maintain their deadly hunts, but lead by Roaring Sun they are almost impossible to defeat.

**Corrupt Gem: Tongue Monster(Unknown)**

Threat Level: Green - E

Strength: Low

Abilities: Speed and Long Tongue

Offense: Below Low

Defense: Low

Weakness: Anything

Description: It has two legs and long tongue that can be used to grab and help devour anything in sight. It's speed is unnatural and can sometimes play tricks on its prey/enemies.

**Corrupt Gem: Graceful Monster(Pearl) **

Threat Level: Green - C

Strength: Low

Abilities: Blade and sped combat

Offence: Average

Defense: Low

Weakness: Boasting

Description: This gem monster appears like an flamingo, but has blade like legs that can become swords by it's choice. The beak is even hard as blade able to act like its third sword. The Gem stone appears like Pearl, it's appearance seems chocolate white but sometimes comes in others like Pink, Yellow, and Blue. The wings allows this monster to fight with grace and beauty, even towards its prey or enemies it wants to show off it's beautiful grace in combat. One of it's major weakness is when making mistakes, it would try to run or hide due to its previous personality as gem.

**Escape from wild!**

**RUN!**

As the group kept on running, they came across more gem monsters Marcy and Peter C have encountered with more heartless in their path. The town's folk tried to take cover as the gem monsters and heartless are trying to destroy each other.

"This is madness, aren't they suppose to be the same side?" Peter S asked.

"Not these guys, they are both heartless and some monsters we have encountered. Still to see them duking it out is interesting if not scary at the same time." Peter C explained.

"In either case we need a ride." Alan then guided to one car that gave enough room for the six of them, Judy and her brother Peter sat on the same front passenger seat, while Peter C and Marcy sat on the back with Drake on her lap.

Once in Alan decided to asked them something, "Okay what came out of the game before me and what are those monsters that some reason appeared." Alan demanded.

"Well for a short story the those monsters are outside travelers from space with Peter Cree, Marcy and Drake." The three wave back from behind, "From then came a Lion, Mosquito, Anaconda that was not part of the game and-"

"THAT!" Peter S shouted at the Mosquito that appeared on Alan's side window. Everyone freak out unsure what it will do next, the Mosquito had then started to pierce through the driver window almost breaking through. Everyone then grab their seatbelts as Alan would attempt to drive, but is failing miserably. With peter S help they drove off in time before the Mosquitos got to them. As he drove he tried to avoid many obstacles that block their path, some gems and heartless even tried to attacking them As they drove towards anywhere that is safe, the Heartless and Gem Monsters started to appear less as they venture towards outside of town. Once everything appear safe everyone tried to release themselves as Alan had no apparent driving skills.

"Piece of Cake." Alan Comment, not making it easier for them. Everyone got out not feeling great about the ride, but felt safe enough once they venture out. But what they found made their body shivered a bit. For some reason despite it being daytime, the town they drove towards felt... empty, like something came through and taken the people away.

"Where is everyone." The Streets felt more eerie silent then you would have expected.

"Why does this feel we somehow have entered the Twilight Zone." Alan remarked, the kids look at Alan as he replied, " A show when I was younger." As they explored the town they began to have more eerie feeling stirring up from the inside. There was great relief to them when some cars came through, but not much comfort when it got silent.

"That Heartless and Gem fight must have scared everyone, we can barely see anyone." Marcy comment observing the houses that felt empty.

"How can those things have scared everyone, shouldn't the police or military do something?" Judy said to herself.

"From what we have experience, the heartless and gem monsters are way out of their league." Is all Peter C could say, what most of them didn't realize is Alan is walking towards the cemetery. When they arrive they didn't question Alan until he came towards a certain grave stone, one with both parents names on them. Everyone stood back in silence allowing him to grieve and process what is happening. Judy and Peter S came towards him with some comfort, but that did little to no good as Alan began to move once more.

"Come on, we have to finish the game so this would go away." Judy argued.

"Not interested, I was trap in that thing for 26 years, not doing it anymore." Alan argued still walking towards the road but with more caution as the town sounded dead quiet.

"But you have to before aunt Nora comes back." Judy argued once more.

"So what, because I have been for 26 years you have the right to own my house." Alan stared at the two and others when they gave their deadpan stare towards him.

"Okay guess that was on me, but now I'm back and alive I'll set the record straight that the house belongs to the Parrish. As long as I'm around, that house is rightfully mine." As Alan and everyone made their way towards the road, someone drove in high speed almost hitting them. When they look back they saw Heartless flying there direction, but instead of attacking them it chose to chase the car.

"Somehow I feel this was our fault." Peter C muttered.

"Come on." Alan then lead them towards one house that had it's door open, but on the side appeared some hole like a truck drove through. When they entered they took this moment to rest knowing what they might face later. As they rested Judy and Peter S tried once more to convince Alan to help defend against what was thrown from the game. At the same time Peter C, Marcy and Drake took this moment to rest knowing they would be facing more obstacles later on. They sat in silence resting their heads against one another. Drake felt down when he could have done more, but lately he couldn't figure out what to do or how to get strong. While indeed he's a pokemon, Marcy and Peter aren't trainers like his last one. That and in order to get stronger he would have to somehow evolve into something more then now.

While everyone is resting Alan took the moment to shave himself, although a little be scratch from his shaving he manage to make himself decent. Guess being in the game for so long will do that to you. Afterwards he put back the clothes he borrowed and pack some food. While this would be breaking an entering, the situation didn't seemed to care about the law. In fact from Alan's perspective he actually felt alright with the laws of jungle. Living in one can change the way you view the world, making even the great civilaztion that has advance in technology actually feels primitive to now.

"How about we play the game and you watch." Judy suggest to Alan who ate an apple.

"Thanks I seen it." Saying no, already having experience it once. While the group decide to move around not feeling safe at the mansion with the lion and gem monsters that are there.

"But we have to finish the game, it's the only way this will go away." Judy tried to remind Alan of this rule.

"Yeah well you can do that without me, all you two need is to finish the game by yourselves, don't need me to watch your every move." Alan walk until he reach an bench to sit on relaxing as he enjoy the view despite the clouds above. Everyone felt they couldn't convince him because he had traumatic experience over the years and has chose to not be involved.

"Come on let's go, he's afraid." Peter S said but this made Alan stand looking at him, "What did you just say." Demanding for Peter S to repeat his words.

"Your afraid, it's nothing to worry about." But just as they were about to move somewhere to play, Alan ran towards them standing in front to block their path, "Oh you kids have no idea what your dealing with." Alan warned trying to get them to stop from making the biggest mistake.

"I don't know about Judy and Peter, but me, Marcy and Drake had at least encounter far worse things." Peter C assured Alan.

"Really, care to elaborate" Alan asked.

"We have at least fought Heartless that steals people's hearts, some weird looking monsters called Primids that steals warriors and sends them to another dimension. Some beastly like monsters that you just saw in color with gems on their bodies, transforming cars that try to hunt us down and kill us on some road trip. Had small encounters with monsters known as orcs that work alongside the wicked witch of the west, believe it or not. Then just recently have counters some Mercs that we once ran from because of their shady deals, and some species that shouts "Exterminate" as they try to kill us and take our former friend Iron Giant. And even been sent here by some board game called jumanji that for some reasons expect people to play its sick games for death match." At Peter C explanation everyone including Marcy and Drake look at him weird.

"What... that's what we been surviving from all those adventures, wasn't going to lie about them." Peter bluntly said.

"Okay fair point, but you two don't know what your messing around." Alan said directly at Judy and Peter S.

"It's okay, We don't really need your help." But is suddenly grab by Alan as he stare down at them with almost bag eyes, "I don't think so... you think Lions, Monkeys, Mosquito is the worse, you haven't seen anything. I seen things that make your nightmares look fake, there are even things you couldn't see. And at the dark, you can hear screams all around you, and you can only pray to god that your not next." While in truth Peter S was trying to convince Alan to join by tricking him, but when he got serious, his started to feel really scared of what they might be facing. At this point only a few words could be spoken, "So... your going to help us?" he asked.

"I'll watch." Alan had straighten himself after trying to warn them, "I'm not afraid." Is all Alan said as they then continue to walk behind him.

"Reverse Psychology, our dad used to do that." Peter S said to their friends.

"Clever." Peter C replied.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford Park - Alan and Company**

Judy and Peter S mentally and possibly physically prepare themselves sitting on a stone table and chairs. Peter C, Marcy and Drake had place themselves on standby in case something were to happen.

"You guys ready?" They asked, the two gave their thumbs up with Drake putting up his little paw, "Okay just one moment." Judy got up and snuggled Drake, unable to contain her squeals over the small fox as she calls it Peter S got and held Drake as well unable to help himself.

Alan look at their cute moment and muttered, "For once there's something that doesn't try to eat me." Alan can remember all those times he had to hide and survive the horrors of the jungle. It was the worst thing to happen, but out of it seems to make him strong.

"So we're ready or do you guys need another minute?" Peter C asked the two.

"Nope, we're good." Judy then took the dice and rolled them, except this time nothing happen.

"I'll try again." Judy rolled the dice once more only for to have same results.

"Alan it isn't working." When he heard this he turn and look at the game board, before he was pacing because he wanted to see if anything would appear. His survival instincts would have kick in if something were to happen. When Alan look at the board his eyes laid on two familiar pieces he never thought would see, this made him realize why Judy couldn't move.

"Oh no, it's not your turn." Alan whispered.

"No, I rolled and Peter rolled doubles and went again so it's my turn." Judy said.

"He didn't mean that." Everyone look at Peter C in question, "You once played the game, the way you react looking at the board game, even jump when you see it from nowhere. You were one of the two who played this game 26 years ago." Peter C assumed that is what happen, Alan became quiet at the accusation but didn't deny this knowing he would have to open old wounds, when he sat down he told his story.

"Years back I was just an average kid like you guys, wasn't too worried about much had no care in the world. But then one day while riding to my dad's shoe factory, I was being chase by some people who didn't like me for reasons. I got beat up, but then from a construction site I heard... drums." When Alan mention this Judy and Peter S eyes widen at what Alan is implying, "After I search the area I found where the drums came from, it turned out someone buried the board game for who knows how long. It was in some chest from old days, when I got it out I saw this game called... Jumanji. Like a kid I got excited and wanted to play, then when Sarah visited my house she and I played by accident. When she had the dice, Sarah wanted to quit not interested in board games. But that was when we saw the piece move on it's own. When we look at the board it was some message in riddle, but when my turn came I grab the dice and was about to put it away, but the clock spook me... by accident I rolled the dice." Alan stop for a moment remembering everything that had happen, thinking back he wonder what would have happen if he didn't found that cursed board game.

"What was the message?" Marcy asked quietly feeling the tense from his story. When Alan look at everyone he had this scared look, but knew he had to come clean, "After the piece moved the message was "In the jungle you must wait. Until the dice rolls five or eight." At the mention of this hidden message Peter Judy felt horrified by what Alan had been through, knowing now they might be over their heads. Yet despite this, with inexperience combine with younger youth they had more determination to finish the game more then ever.

"You can see why I didn't want to be near. But now understanding why your roll won't work, Sarah and I only played one turn. Which meant two other people can play." He then look at Judy and Peter S with sad eyes completely hurt by what is happening, "This means I have to finish the game. It probably would have been better you didn't get involved, but it's thanks to you I'm free. I thought of avoiding this game, but it turns out once you start... it must be finished." Alan now accepted that there was nothing he could do or run from anymore.

"Alan... where is Sarah?" Marcy asked.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Sarah Whittle current resident**

As they made their way towards Sarah's current resident, the group had small encounters with some heartless and Gem monsters that seemed more active in their chaotic ways forcing everyone to hide in homes or anywhere away from the situation.

"Why are there more monsters now then before?" Peter S asked concern about the state of their hometown.

"Those heartless are more then likely to have attack this world in numbers, at least that's what our... friends have said." Peter C carefully said knowing that some worlds could not handle the fact cartoon characters are real beings.

"This is the place." Alan reminisce the past of his childhood days. As the group walk up towards the front entrance, they knock a few times waiting for a reply.

"Who is it?" Someone asked.

"We're looking for Sarah Whittle, is she here?" Judy said to the person answering.

"No she's not here, but I will give a call later." And like that shut the doors immediately before they could reply.

"Well then you must know Sarah?" Judy told the person.

"How do you know Sarah?" At first Alan didn't recognize the name since it has been years since then. But when Alan listened to her voice he soon recognize who is she, "Sarah!" Alan whispered in slight surprise.

"No I don't go by that name anymore." She said almost closing the door, but is stop by Alan placing his foot keeping it open, "Sarah Whittle?"

She demanded Alan to know what he's after, "26 years ago you play with a boy on the streets... a game with drums." He asked Sarah.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I was that boy Sarah." When he answered Sarah said his name like it was ghost of Christmas past came to warn her, she then the most reasonable thing and fell back in shock into unconscious state, "You killed her." Both Peter said to Alan.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Shoe Factory **

After awhile Sarah remained unconscious for sometime, they had to force themselves back to Parrish mansion for rest knowing the day will be dark and nighttime would soon come around. Easier said then done as they still had to figure out the gem monster and lion that is roaming around. But what they didn't expect as they neared the mansion is police cars and other department near the mansion trying to contain the situation. In fact along the way they saw many house are being guarded by cops, firemen and others that are trying to hunt down the monsters roaming around. Judy and Peter S saw their aunt Nora is outside with the officers, no doubt upset about what has happen, Judy and Peter S felt guilty not going up to talk with Nora, but the others insisted they go somewhere else. It took lots of effort by Judy and Peter S gave in and agreed to follow Alan towards the shoe factory that's been abandon for sometime.

When Sarah woke up in the shoe factory she once remembered and tried to relax with what food they brought along. The old man from before had left because of the dangers of those monsters, but Alan saw there were somethings he left behind. So now using this factory as their new place to play, everyone gathered around made themselves at home for the moment.

"So... I guess that somehow you been drag into this?" Sarah asked both Peter C and Marcy, so far no one has even comment on her skin color or has only made small remarks that seemed out of respect for her or considered it a skin condition somehow?

"Well to be frank, we sorta just came here because of an lion in his mansion along with those monsters that appered." Peter C explained.

"You mean those things everyone has been talking about." Sarah asked, making everyone eye her weirdly, "The been talk of end of the world as of late, says this town is meant to be destroyed or something weird." She said to them.

"Word gets out fast." Judy comment, some of them starting talking while taking what food that had along for this place. Although they will have to go once more if this place is destroyed or more supplies, for the most part they had to convince Sarah to stay. Not wanting to lose their only chance to beat the game along with Alan and Sarah to patch things up from what the two have been experiencing. But that same all dashed once Alan showed the board game both have been so terrified, made them appear courageous if two adults are up and scared of something they couldn't fathom.

Everyone watch allowing them the time to talk about what they are afraid of and why Alan is asking for her help. From the way this was going Sarah had the same expression and fears as Alan, which makes this even sad or worried for them. While no one can describe what they were feeling they could tell this was something they wanted to forget.

"Sarah, it's real." Alan said but Sarah argued that Alan had died and been cut up to pieces, makes you wonder why people come up with facts that became lies over truth that appears fiction.

"Sarah, Sarah it's all right. Years back we started to play this game, now we're going to sit down and finish the game, and guess what... your turn." Alan gave the dice to Sarah who became more and more terrified by the moment. She tried to give the dice away to someone else, but saw no one would take it.

"How about this, you can give the dice back and you can walk away." Alan offered his hand, only to trick her by allowing the dice to fall past his hands making sure she had her turn.

"Oh my God, how could you do that." Shouting in Panic.

"It's the law of the jungle, you'll get used to it." Alan said to her, when her piece moved the message soon revealed, everyone look down as Sarah read the riddle.

**Kings are those,**

**who rule lands. **

**But a tyrant,**

**is someone gone mad. **

"It seems the game has change since you and I have played years back, so expect a second message after the first." Alan advise to Sarah.

**They grow much, **

**faster then bamboo. **

**Take care or, **

**they'll come after you.**

suddenly something drop on the board game, when everyone look up Alan realize what is happening. He told everyone to get back trying to stay at the center, while also telling what to avoid.

Judy and Marcy took notice of an violet flower, "Wow there beautiful." Marcy agreed as they watch the roots grow exceedingly fast.

"Oh yeah there beautiful, just stay away from those they hold poison darts that will kill you and definitely stay away from the big yellow ones." When Sarah asked what Alan is warning them about, Peter S is suddenly drag by one root that is leading them to the end of the wall, only to then reveal an giant plant eating flower that takes their prey for its meals. Everyone held on tightly to Peter S who is struggling to hold on for dear life. But then everyone felt everything became cold, almost like winter came very early.

_Princess_

At first nobody heard this, but when it was repeated more then once. Everyone thought for a moment this factory somehow became a haunted place, only to realize that everything became to become some winter wonderland as snow and ice began to appear.

_Where is my PRINCESS! _

Soon the entire room filled with snow and ice, even the flower eating plant release Peter S in order to escape. Once the wind died down, they too more notice of their surroundings that have somehow change from jungle like forest to frozen wasteland.

"Okay, did December somehow came in one night or is this just another way for hallucination." Sarah tried to tell herself, but then they heard some winds blowing from behind What they saw next scared the living daylights as some ice/snow creature covered in blots of shadowy mist covering it, on the head is some ice crown with glowing blueish-white eyes. Everyone stood silent hoping the thing didn't see them, but it's eyes laid on Marcy for some strange reasons.

_There you are... my precious princess!" _

Then a claw of darkness and snow with ice claw like fingers, slowly reach for Marcy only for Drake to attack with all his might. This force the monster's hand back as everyone made a run past the monster towards outside. Alan by instinct decided to grab the game and ran with them. Drake made sure to grab the monster's attention long enough for their escape. But when the group made it outside they saw the flower hadn't given up as more vine like roots tried to grab them.

"Hurry, we need to get out out of this place." Alan advise, following his lead. Suddenly they heard something explode behind them as it appeared the ice and snow monster had decided to give chase. As they ran the group tried to find themselves a car to drive or anything at this point. As they made their way towards one of the building of some restaurant, the ice and snow monster skid to halt in front of the building. With both hands brought forth snow ready to cover the building. But thanks to the groups quit thinking and some effort they escape from the back leaving the monster behind as the skies started to cover in dark clouds.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Sarah's House/Nighttime**

"I would say you should stay with your parents, but I guess you can't with some of those police cars outside." Sarah said to them.

"You seemed alright not calling somebody about this?" Peter C asked Sarah.

"From what I seen so far, do you believe anyone would have imagine some board game that brought animals and people with magic?" Sarah pointed out.

"Good point, but are you alright now after that one excitement?" Peter C asked again to Sarah.

"We know your scared, but if we stick together we could beat this. If anything please think about it, we need you to help beat the game. I don't know what you and Alan have been through but we need to stick together." Judy said to Sarah, between everyone Judy and Peter S seemed more determine to actually beat the game more the everyone else, but then again if your told that if everything will go away as long as you finish the game, it makes sense to keep going.

While Sarah wanted to forget what just happen, she couldn't turn down kids for good nights rest. At this point, everyone in town has to stay indoors due to the crisis that is happening. While Judy and Peter Shepard could have tried to contact their aunt Nora, they would have probably been taken somewhere. Even Peter C and Marcy are sleeping on couch or bed. The two that are still up are Alan and Sarah as they have a moment to themselves.

"How did our lives get this crazy." Is all Sarah could say about this mess.

"My fault I figured." Sarah look at Alan almost asking why it's his fault, "Do you remember back when we were kids, when you came after bringing my bike back from my fight." Alan is then interrupted by Sarah who corrected him, "You mean when you got pretty beat up." Sarah gave a playful look as Alan return the smile. The two went silent afterwards for who knows how long.

"Feels like yesterday we were just having fun playing around, being just kids without a care in the world. But then this happen and we were alone for long time." Sarah said.

This made Alan chortled at what she said, "Alone... I always had something trying to eat me, after all "_in the jungle you must wait, until the dice rolls 5 or 8" _I don't think alone describe what has been happening in those years." This offended Sarah a bit commenting, "I was a little girl Alan, and bats... were surrounding me, I was scared." She reminded Alan.

"I was scared too, but I guess now we have to finish what we started." Alan look back where the kids were sleeping, "It was their idea, they knew that continuing the game would be dangerous yet those four kids... must have more courage then we did." Alan and Sarah could only smile at those kids being more braver then them. But also feel more ashamed for not trying to finish what they started, at the same time felt more ashamed for allowing their curious nature even at young age to get better of them.

"Maybe after we finish the game, we could restart from scratch?" Sarah offered showing she was willing to partake only because Alan is here.

"I like that as well, though I'm glad I can use the toilet now." Alan Joked. Suddenly the two heard knocking outside, unsure who it is and why they have come. Sarah walk towards the door for a moment to check, just as she look both Sarah and Alan are given a surprise shock.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Morning**

When everyone slowly awake, they smelled something good. Some slowly got up still feeling exhausted from all the running around they had so far, after getting themselves washed and dress up for the day. Everyone came towards Sarah's kitchen, from what they see it looks like she indeed had made something good. Waffles, pretty much every family best meals for breakfast with few bacon and sausages. But what caught everyone including by surprise is two other visitors that are sitting with Alan and Sarah who seemed okay for the moment.

"Hello everyone." Is what Droopy said with Jerry having some cheese, eggs and bacon on his own plate.

"Droopy, Jerry!" Marcy and Peter C almost ran towards Droopy and petting Jerry happy to see them. Jerry jump down happy to see Drake again after all this time, as Jerry hug and Drake smiled glad to see them.

"...Your real?!" Both Peter and Judy Shepard said together at the two.

"Why yes... in another planet that is where cartoons go, but here we're suppose to be fiction." Droopy explain to them.

"I must admit, I thought magical board games was worse, but to find out worlds that exist with their own sci-fi and fantasy is bit extreme." Alan bluntly said, as last night they were extremely to the point of losing their brains. But after some talk Sarah and Alan got used to the idea of cartoon characters being real.

"Makes you wonder what other planets are like, those two didn't say a word since they came but said they were looking for their fox friend name drake and others." Sarah then made more waffles for everyone to eat, as they gathered around they started to enjoy their breakfast actually enjoying themselves for once. But as time flew by Sarah knew they would want her to help finished the game, while at first she didn't want to do this out of fear. But now is more willing after their conversation last night, with Droopy and Jerry now joined the party, they had informed them of what has been happening and what they been facing.

"So... Alan and I have been talking... and I will help finish the game, but only if everyone here is willing to play." Sarah pointed to everyone that is in the room, "I mean it, cause I won't be stuck in the game all my life, and neither is Alan. So if you two don't help finish the game, then I can only ask the rest of you to help, understand." Everyone agreed to Sarah's terms.

"Now then, who's turn?" Alan asked.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Park **

After some trip to this location, Alan almost regretted asking the question. Because now he had to roll the dice, this wasn't easy some would make it, due to this board game being very dangerous and somehow aware of it's surroundings. With some hesitation Alan rolled the dice as he read the riddle.

**Eyes are windows****, **

**to souls. **

**Yet can see,**

** far without touch. **

"So is this going to happen every time we roll the dice?" Sarah asked everyone that knows. Droopy and Jerry have been informed already what is happening and are now providing support for their endeavor to finish the game. Alan then read the next riddle.

**A hunter of, **

**the darkest wild. **

**Makes you feel, **

**like a child.**

Alan stood in fright from what he read and started to look everywhere as if they are being watch, "What's wrong?" Sarah asked Alan, he whispered in fear, "Van Pelt." Then from behind Alan moved away from his spot as the stone chair is destroyed. When Alan finished reading the riddle Droopy had brought out something from his pocket, because the cartoons usually play different roles with some costumes, Droopy had one time played the knight. When he brought his shield out he block the incoming bullet, stopping whoever else shot at them. Alan however started to run for his life, running towards a car when a man appeared holding a gun and pointed towards Alan. Luckily he duck under for cover as some shots are made.

"You miserable coward, come back here and fight me like a man." Van shouted telling him to stand up, yet decide to shoot him instead of hand to hand. When they heard the shots, everyone took cover trying to stay alive. When the man appeared and insulted Alan for cowardice, Drake grew angry at the man claiming Alan's cowardice when obviously the man wouldn't put his gun down and shoot from far distance. Not willing to watch Drake attack right at Van's back knocking him over. Trying to take advantage Drake jump and planned on pouncing him. Only for Van to grab him and toss Drake aside, just as he got up Van grab his gun and fired right as Drake moved left side. This scared Drake, while he has fought people with guns from the Mercenaries, some of his trainers and Pokemon have been injured or worse killed by those guns. Alan had taken this time to escape while Drake tried to stall him. As much as he would want Van taken down, he knew Van is someone that won't be beaten easily, even in deepest jungle the man is almost unstoppable if he ever met anyone.

"Take that filthy creature away before I used him as fur coat." Van snarled at the group and stood, "I have greater hunt to catch." Van then march until he saw Alan in sight.

Far off on top the factory that now is full of vines and snows with few dead plants. There Snipe is shooting at the group from what can be assume 1 mile without his scope for visual, this combine with better tech has allowed snipes to fire very powerful bullets or regular ones by any given moment. When brought here his instincts started to kick in having one desire to kill the player that rolled the dice. Yet at the same time thought of killing the others as one way of escaping this game. But then that white dog manage to stop him. For a moment he stop shooting wondering if this would let their guard down, but what Snipe didn't count on is Droopy standing behind him.

"Hello Joe." This made Snipe turn to try and kick or kill Droopy, but missed in every swing as Droopy now stood behind him again, "You missed." Thinking quickly Snipe gave Droopy a hand grenade. When he jump down the grenade exploded, knowing he can't stay he had to move out.

"Pipa boo." Realizing he didn't kill Droopy he tried to shoot only for his gun to be clog up by Bugs carrot he pulled from his pockets. This cause the gun to explode backwards like in cartoons and covered in black soot, this actually does damage as Snipe fell backwards unconscious, Droopy then look at the audience and said, "You know what, that was gruesome." He said then walk back.

Back at the streets Alan took cover whenever he could and ran for his life. But then a police Car belonging to Carl happen to drove by and heard shots when Alan ran away. Just as Van came in range Carl took cover behind his police car and demanded, "Drop your gun and keep your hands in the air!" But Van responded by shooting back, unprepared Carl had to wait until he ran out of bullets. With another pest taken care of Van aimed at Alan, but heard clicks meaning he ran out of bullets. Frustrated his prize ran off he moved along, but knew that these sort of things happen and chalk it up as part of hunting "You lose them, but catch them later" which is what he enjoyed of his hunts. Carl look up to see if that crazy guy is gone, seeing him leave he thought about his old job and wished he was back working on shoes.

-0-0-0-

**Barnford - Sarah's house**

As they waited Sarah began to use some psychology that she learned sometime ago, while they waited some had some snacks and rested up. Droopy came back ready to chow on some good meals. At the meantime Drake is resting, but is laying next to Marcy shivering somewhat from almost being shot.

"Figures the moment we decide to finish the game, there had to be some weird hunter shooting at us with his gun." Sarah sarcastically said after surviving another mess. She then turn to Droopy asking, "Was that other shooter from another world?"

"Most likely." Is all Droopy said knowing he'll be back for another round.

"Still, this game seems out to kill us. It's like the more we play the worse it gets, how has this been hidden from the world for so long?" Peter C asked Sarah.

"Beats me, I rather not have done this but Alan insisted we play." Sarah complained but had no argument since they did start the game.

"He didn't want too, we just convince Alan we needed him." When Judy clarified this Sarah look at them with her arms on hip saying, "Really?" Eventually Alan made his way towards Sarah's house, everyone rush towards Alan concern and worried for his safety.

"How did you escape?" Peter S asked.

"Well it wasn't too hard, had to wait for Van to run out of bullets. Usually once he has no more, Van walks off and hunts again." Alan assured.

"You seemed to know him, why?" Sarah demanded almost ready to blow a fuse.

"He did try to hunt me down on our meetings, says it's the law of the jungle. Though how that implies to here probably wouldn't make much difference." Alan explain some of his encounters, but then Sarah drag him off somewhere they could talk privately, in few moments they could hear Alan and Sarah shouting after they got into some disagreement.

"Well that figures, one roll of the dice and both of them are now at each other's throats." Peter C commented.

"Maybe we should go without them." Peter S said to everyone holding the dice.

"Probably be best, with everything that's happening we have to keep going." Marcy told everyone, with silent agreement Drake volunteer to stay while everyone else went off so that Sarah's house wasn't destroyed, knowing this game would throw random stuff they couldn't take any chances. After Sarah and Alan finally stop arguing to talk later, they came back only to see no one is around.

"Where's everyone?" Alan then saw the board game is missing and muttered, "Oh no."

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Park**

Judy then rolled the dice as they sat on Stone tables knowing something might happen they could escape easily.

**Man's greatest strength,**

** is cleverness.**

**Yet beasts are,**

** brute force. **

"I hope it's something easy this time, the hunter thing is old school." Marcy comment.

"Doubt it." Judy replied.

**Don't be fooled,**

** it isn't thunder. **

**Staying put, **

**would be a blunder.**

"So what are you clubs doing here?" Hearing some stranger they turn, making many of their jaws drop at the sight of this person.

In front of them is some weird guy in baggy pants, but has no shirt or shoes. Yet his feet are like bear feet, with some light grey fur that covered his body except his expose chest and head. The arms are like bear claws that somehow function like human fingers, his skin that appear human are chalk white with red hair on his head, the eyes are neon aqua and bear like nose with sharp teeth in his grinning smile.

"Well, any of you want to say anything before I get pissed off. I don't why I'm here but I have this sudden urge to kill you. So if you give me one reason why I shouldn't follow my instinct as a Beastmen, I might let you all live." He threaten, but just as they were about to move they heard rumbling sounds. Everyone including the Beastman look around to find the source, but then saw what appeared like some heard from a distance away.

"Tsk, stampede." He then look back and saw the group tried to escape, but then jump over then stood in front of them.

"Did I say you lot could escape?" He warned them. But then felt something on his body as Jerry then kick his cheek unaware of this small attacker, and Droopy then jump a bit so he could punch the Beastman hard. This did the trick as they ran off to escape. Sarah and Alan came in two cars shouting for them to get in, this allowed everyone to escape just as the stampede reach them. Sarah took lead point with Judy and Peter Shepard and Drake in her car, while Alan's stolen car had Peter Cree, Marcy, Jerry and Droopy holding on. As they drove through the streets they came to a section where many people are running around destroying stores and wrecking the joint. But moved away quickly when Sarah and Alan honk on the horn including seeing the stampede behind.

After making a quick turn in one alleyway they hide until the stampede pass by them. Once they were gone, everyone relax getting out of the car while taking some deep breaths from the rush.

"What were you kids thinking, you could have gotten yourselves killed." Alan shouted while taking the game for himself.

"We just thought-"Judy is interrupted as Alan continued, "You kids just don't have any ideas what your dealing with, for all we know your probably eaten by some animals with poison teeth or crushed by something." Alan is almost showing red skin from just the anger he felt.

"Whoa, whoa, don't blame them for this, we simply tried-" Alan then interrupted Peter C.

"You stay out of this, ever since you people came, this game somehow got more dangerous then before. Now I don't know what you lot are playing, but I want you-" He then stood back dropping the game by accident as one rhino is standing behind the car with a pelican standing where Alan once stood. Frighten by this they are trap by the brick wall in front of their cars, but then someone leap in with his sharp teeth like grin picking up the game.

"I can assume this is the cause for being here, I will have to tell the Spiral Queen about this find." He then stare at them, "You stay out of my way or else I have my friends eat you up like road kill, names Spikes and I'm a bear Beastmen." Spike then jump on the Rhino telling him to move as Alan tried to get the game. But seeing they walking off he decided to follow while everyone else groaned.

"You got to be kidding me." Peter Shepard muttered to himself, seeing they have nothing else to do they followed Alan in hopes they could catch up.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Lake**

Once Spike had reach the river with his new friends Rhino and Pelican. Spike place the game near some boulder as he rested up for a moment. They departed separate ways as they tried to catch up with the stampede, Spike used his hands to try and drink the water, but sense something. When he turned he found Van Pelt trying to obtain the game, along with carry his old gun.

"Hand me that game." Van demanded.

"And why should I do that." Spike asked with his smug grin, but that change when something shot past his right arm, marking a small hole on the boulder.

"The next shot will be your head, if you do as I say." Van said to Spike who look between Van Pelt and the shooter from the distance if he can find him. Seeing he has no way out, Spike unexpectedly straighten himself up and his personality had turn 180.

"Apologizes my good man, but I don't think there is a need for brute force." When Van notice this change, he was suspscious of this individual. Deciding to humor him he lowered his gun calling out to his partner. When Snipe showed himself without warning, Spike smiled at the individual.

"You must be the famous Sniper from Mercenary Nation yes?" This surprise Snipe when this Beastmen knew of him.

"If I'm not mistaken, your a Beastmen serving under the Spiral Kings and Queens. What are you doing all the way out here?" Snipe questioned.

"Same as you I suppose, but that makes you somehow summoned from this game correct?" Spike asked Van Pelt.

"Yes... there have been many who have played it's game, and many times I have taken different shape and form. But I still have to play my part, fortunate for me Alan rolled the dice, so now I must kill him as I would in the jungle." Van explained his reasons.

"Then I think a partnership would be necessary. The Heartless and Gem Monsters would no doubt multiple by now and that would leave us only those who have some form of intelligence. But enough of that, I also have a plan that we can all agree if your willing." Spike then handed two dice to each of them. Van Pelt catch on what part of his plan required and smiled, "So you want us to separate the game into three pieces, forcing them to split up is that correct?" Van Pelt asked.

"Indeed, they have no choice. Either they go find the missing pieces or they will never finish the game in time. But I must ask you two take the credit of planning, otherwise they would get suspcsious, it's not within my design to reveal my plans or identity as of yet." The two glance at one another and shook his hand in agreement. Van Pelt then walk off without saying a word with eager grin to hunt once more.

Snipe stayed glaring at Spike, "Who are you, really?" Spike look at Snipe with a simple smile, "You can't be a Beastman, your behavior just now seemed more... gentlemen or more so someone who values intelligence over anything. Yet you play as the Beast... why?" Snipe asked, but is then offered some bags of gold from Spike.

"Survive this day, and I might reveal myself to you." Spike said with devious grin as if he had known about this outcome.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Alan and Company**

When they reach the lake they kept themselves quiet, unsure what will happen. But they cautiously kept silent until the cost is cleared, Drake and Peter C volunteer to sneak around to find the game while the rest stayed back to keep them safe.

"I don't like this, it's quiet." Alan told himself.

"Isn't that good?" Judy asked.

"No... no it isn't good. It means something bad is about to happen." Droopy said watching everything in case something were to happen. As they waited for Drake and Peter C to return, something snuck up from far off. They appear like animals but are small with odd colors, one of them had yellow like fur with black stripes and two pink circles on it's cheeks and two pointy ears. Another appeared small little blue mouse with some round ball underneath as some tail end resting on it. Then one seemed oddly weird with two pink things on it's head, covered with green like hair and some red piece on it's small chest and almost like some dress, it stood like a small child. The last one appear like Drake but seemed young as the rest.

As they slowly walk towards them they had fearful expressions, yet curious eyes almost wanting to be near people. As they stood inch by inch closer to them, Jerry took notice and alert everyone to their presence, when they turn around this frighten the small animals as they ran off towards the bush, but stayed close showing curious looks.

"Aww, what are those?" Everyone took notice of them, and stared at them unable to take their eyes away.

"I never seemed them before, Alan you seen them in Jumanji?" Sarah asked Alan.

"Actually few every now and then, odd creatures yet friendly if they want too." Alan pulled out what appear like berries, this brought them out to nibble on them. But they did this with caution unsure if these humans are friendly or not. Once they grab the berries everyone petted them on their heads showing they do care.

"Their so cute." Judy pick up the small yellow mouse, scared at first but enjoyed the snuggle. The other three started to enjoy the company as they are getting used to humans that appear friendly.

"HEY!" Hearing someone shout they saw what appear like some blue like dragon ready to attack.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Drake and Peter**

As the two are venturing towards the lake, they soon saw someone sitting on random boulder staring with his pointy teeth ready to feast on his prey.

"I see you weaklings have arrive." Spike stated, "Judging by this game, I say it has the power to transport me back to my world. But first I would like to test your strength if your worth my time." Just as he said this something stroll itself towards them, soon turning everything around into some ice and snow to their environment, slowly turning their body they saw what appears to be the monster from before when plant life grew.

_Princess_

"It appears that this fellow has been looking for some princess, I can only assume one of your 3 female is his princess or mate in some case. Which is why I know he would be good test to see if your strong as you make yourselves, eh Gundarion?" This caught Peter off guard, but not enough to move aside as the snow like monster attack them. Drake moved around trying to think how to attack this monster, while Peter decide to take direct approach for the game. Not prepared for Peter's blitz, Spike jump back figuring he would attack him when he raised his arm, but instead grab the game and shouted Drake's name to run. The Snow-Ice monster almost attack Drake if peter hadn't moved him in time, choosing to return back with the others, the monster decided to give chase.

But as they left Spike grinned and narrowing his eyes at them, "Very clever."

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - Alan and Company**

Everyone back up unsure what to do with this blue dragon like creature. But he seemed protective of them ready to defend his small friends at any given moment.

"Why can't you humans leave us alone?" He demanded from Alan and everyone.

"Look listen, your friends with them right? We didn't mean any harm, just offered some food and they came to us." Marcy pleaded with the guy.

"SHUT UP, I won't fall for your tricks _human_" He hissed with venomous hate towards them, "Last time I trusted humans, I hate to watch our kind and theirs get experimented by those... monsters. Some of them had been turned into certain genders, and then they..." Tears started to form in his eyes, unable to bear memories to what happen.

"Listen, we didn't mean any harm. We're kinda in our own troubled situations as it is, so let us go and we won't bother you ever again." When Alan tried to reason with this blue dragon, it look at them in confusion, "Wait... you mean-" He's then interrupted by Peter C and Drake in his arms running towards them. Suddenly the group is surrounded by plant like heartless called Creeper Plant, Shadows and new monsters that appear with shadowy like mist and ice formed in claws, feet and ice helmet with body armor calling them Ice Knights. Everyone including the blue dragon and it's little friends are surrounded by the monsters with the biggest one appearing to them. Unable to fight back and protect everyone they waited for this thing to strike, but instead stared at them. Yet as this thing stared it look at Marcy with desire in his eyes.

_Hello... my princess._

Scared for their lives, they were unsure what will happen. But then without any warning the snow, ice and shadowy mist started to disperse into nothing. But what happen surprise both Peter Cree and Marcy as they look in complete utter horror what the monsters true form.

"S-S-Simon!" Both of them spoke in speechless, after many adventures traveling to worlds, Marcy was unsure what to say at this point. Yet the Simon they knew wasn't acting himself. he appeared with icy white skin and some long blue drape with sleeves looking worse then before, the crown place on his head gave off some darken shine as purple mist like darkness oozed out. His eyes are now crystal blue and grown a long white beard, yet appears shiny as he would normally appear.

"It's alright princess, I will slay these awful people and we can live in our ice castle together." Simon assure Marcy who took steps back in fear.

"Simon... w-w-what happen to you?" Stuttering in shock and fear at his friend's condition.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME YOU THEIF!" Simon accused at Peter Cree, who look hurt and scared at Simon, "I and Princess were doing just find with our castle, yes there were few pest that needed to die in cold bloody murder, but then those shadowy like bugs tried to swarm us after trying to kill those slimy monsters. I was lost without my princess with only thos shadows to keep me company." One shadow walk towards Simon and wave its arms in some hand sign, "Hey don't take it personal, but if you had some princess or more female like heartless I would have enjoyed our company." While Simon talk to the Shadow everyone felt creep out by his way of talking and is acting like heartless are people, yet some were once people.

"Anyway, I was lost and lonely for many days without end. I then used the powers of Snow, Ice and Darkness to travel to another world. What I found is a nice Queen who showed me how to control my powers, her and this two swell guys name the professor and some guy with red face. They showed me how to use the darkness properly, and with this powers I search far and wide for you princess. But when I did you somehow escape, but then I realize he was in our way, if I kill him and all your toy friends then you wont' be trick and I CAN HAVE YOU TO MYSELF!" With growing darkness in both hands Simon was about to kill everyone when Marcy shouted, "Wait!"

This stop Simon for a moment and look at Marcy with curious eyes, "I will go with you, if you leave them alone. If you kill them I will hate you for the rest of my life." Marcy warned Simon, when told what she will do he slowly lowered his hands as the heartless stayed put waiting for his command.

"Alright princess, I won't harm them nor my troops. But they might." With one snap both Marcy and Simon are consume by the darkness as everyone watch in horror and shock at this turn of events.

"MARCY!" Reaching in vain, Marcy vanish from his sights along with Simon who no doubt has taken her to another location away from this planet. Without thinking every heartless then converge against them.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Ambush in process**

**Begin defense**

**Heartless count: 7 Creeper plants + 30some shadows**

**Heartless Type(Emblem): Creeper Plant**

Threat Level: Brown - E

Strength: Average

Abilities: Plant like abilities

Offense: Average

Defense: Average

Weakness: rooted in place

Description: Creeper Plants are flower like heartless that are in tune with nature. Their legs are grounded making them stationary monsters without any ability to move. They always shoot out seeds that act like bullets, sometime even use their root like legs to attack from underground. But that also leaves them vulnerable to any attack, but also if pulled out they lose their power.

**Get ready!**

**FIGHT!**

Everyone then disperse trying to survive, as the Creeper Plants tried to attack with their seed bullets, everyone that could fight block their attacks. Droopy, Jerry, the blue dragon and four of his friends, Drake and even Peter Cree got to fighting. With only 7 Creeper Plants to attack and more shadow started to add to their group. Now fighting to survive Drake leading with the other four similar to him attack the shadows with their own special attacks. The yellow Mouse used some sort of lightning attack on the heartless while is being help by the blue like mouse shooting water from it's mouth. Three other shadows heartless are then stun by something, almost appearing like they been shock by invisible force. Drake and his other friend are attacking in sync, yet something are on it's mind worried, angry, frustrated and confused for Marcy's safety and how this came to be, for now Drake has to focus on task at hand. Jerry help by being backup to Drake, every now and then he would attack them. While Jerry can take on beings bigger then himself, he has to conserve his energy or else Jerry will be exhausted in some battle later on.

"Everyone get those plants." Alan ordered, as each of them grab on plant and pulled with all their might the heartless out of their rooted ground. In the mist of this confusion Alan, Sarah, Judy, both Peters, and Droopy grab the plants and pulled them out unsure if this would hurt them but didn't want to take any chances. The blue dragon like creature then attack each and every one of them killing them in two strikes.

Suddenly more heartless started to appear in numbers with more Shadows, Powerwild, Bouncywild, Ape Pack, Vipers, Roaring Sun and Hunting pack in about 20 Night Shines. From the increase of Heartless they appear to be in trouble.

"I don't know who you guys are, but if you want to prove your friends, help me beat these monsters." The blue dragon said to them, agreeing everyone had to pull their weight or at least help in some way. As the fight ensured, everyone that couldn't fight left themselves back mostly Alan, Sarah, Judy and Peter S since this was beyond what they could do. Everyone else had to fight all their might. The three small animals took care of the vipers using their special attacks and abilities to take them on, Drake and his look like teamed up with Jerry riding on his back to take out the powerwild and Bouncywild at the same time slashing through with relative ease. The Blue Dragon and Droopy took on the Roaring sun and Hunting pack of Night Shines, while Peter C at to fight solo with Ape Pack who leads the monkey like heartless.

The Blue dragon and Droopy made quick work with the Roaring Sun and it's hunting pack of Night Shines. Droopy had block some of their attacks while the blue dragon help covering his back. Then the two would strike at every chance able to take out some of them, the blue dragon like creature appeared strong enough to take some of them out without effort reducing the number of heartless to only 12 Night Shines and decrease as the fight goes on. But the Roaring sun saw it's opportunity and tried to attack Alan and the others. Seeing this it leap towards their direction, while everyone step back and tried to avoid the fight. Alan grab hold of it's neck and tried to by them some time. The Blue dragon came in and attack the Roaring Sun to save Alan. Droopy also came back helping to attack this threat, hurt and discourage by their efforts the Roaring Sun jump back as the Night Shines once more came attacking.

Drake and his look alike tackled, quick attack and many other moves that came. The two work in great teamwork since their move are similar in some ways, Jerry when sometime jump on Powerwild and started to distract the heartless into attacking each other. With great teamwork, they went to help the others and start taking out the vipers. It taken some effort but eventually they had manage to wipe out most of the heartless. When the shadows tried to attack the others Judy and Peter Shepard had gotten used to these monsters and found them easy enough to beat, Sarah somewhat joined in knowing if she left them wouldn't sleep at night. They would sometimes run or move away to avoid too much fighting knowing they couldn't fight back, but thanks to Drake and others they got their back and protected them. Drake and Jerry went off to attack help Droopy and the blue dragon to defeat the heartless.

Peter Cree however couldn't do much as the heartless in front is too powerful for his current abilities. No matter how much he punch or sometimes kick by jumping up, his attacks did nothing but leave possible scratches on it's body. As the Heartless was about to finish him if he hadn't jump back. In the mist of this fight more heartless started to appear with Creeper plants increasing in numbers.

"There are too many of them, we won't be able to escape." Sarah shouted as everyone huddle back to back, Judy held on the game tightly as they tried to think another way out.

"It must be the game, somehow the heartless are more attracted to it then before." Droopy stated by observation.

"Then what do, if we hand over the game everything will stay the same and we'll be stuck dealing with these guys." Judy shouted in worry.

"We can't escape either, the heartless will just chase us down until we tire ourselves or they find another target." Alan said understanding the situation, but not liking their predicament.

"So this might be our final fight." Peter C said almost raspy voice.

"Not yet, our friends should be here any moment." When the blue dragon said this something happen, in an instant some flame balls blasted the heartless along with more creatures started to appear in groups of at least over hundred. What the group saw next shock them as creatures of at least 10 or more different creatures that came to help. Seeing this the group almost relax if the two heartless didn't try and attack them. Everyone scattered with some wanting to help fight the heartless, others like Alan, Sarah, Judy and Peter S tried to avoid the fight. The rest however joined in to help take care of the heartless, but as they were trying to finish them Peter C ended up fighting the same heartless with additional help from Roaring Sun.

Drake saw this as Peter C is getting hurt or worse, having enough something deep inside wanted to burst out. Suddenly light covered Drake's body and started to change him, some of the heartless flinch or stared at Drake while others took notice but attack the heartless instead. When it was done Drake now had violet like fur with purple eyes and some split end tail with a red jewel on it's forehead. This is considered a pokemon evolution, now called Espeon Drake wasted no time and used Psybeam and blasted the Ape Pack into dust in one shot. Before the Roaring sun could attack more Psybeams struck the heartless ending it.

After taking down some more heartless some of the animals end up attacking the remaining heartless while the rest stayed behind to check on them. One of them had similar design to the smaller creature with white, green and pink like color. Alan, Sarah, Judy, and both Peters look in awe and somewhat terrified unsure what this guys wants from them.

"Do not be alarm, we mean no harm to you or any humans, as long as you don't harm us." He said to them using what appears as psychic abilities.

"Wait, you can speak!" Alan spoke for everyone that is trying to follow along with this revelation.

"Indeed... and I think we need to talk, but first we must make sure these monsters are destroyed." He said as everyone could agree with that.

-0-0-0-

**Banrtford - Town**

While they are dealing with heartless on their own, others that are average people are panicking. Chaos has been created as the heartless, gems, and now addition Beastmen have attack some people and each other along with animals added in the mix. The chaos got so bad some outside force had to interfere, the military is now spreading out to handle this threat, but as of now nothing is working. Among the chaos Spike had joined with Van Pelt and Snipe who are both waiting for his arrival.

"I assume plan B is now our standing." He asked Spike.

"They overwhelmed me, I couldn't fight all of them at once. Not to mention that those black creatures and monsters appearing doesn't help either." Spike said dropping his persona.

"Indeed, these monsters seemed more active as of late. I even had some skirmish in Jumanji while hunting Alan, they even prevented me from taking Alan's head one time, since then I blasted any of them who get in my way." Van snarled at the heartless that came by with heated glare.

"How did you survive?" Spike asked knowing how dangerous these monsters are individually let allow groups of them, Snipe look at Van curious at that as well.

"You know that old saying goes." Van suddenly glowed in purple and black mist surrounding his body, he took aim with his empty gun and fired what appeared like dark matter bullet at one heartless. Once it made contact the heartless suddenly shook and spiraled into one compressed ball until nothing was left. Snipe and Spike look at Van with both awe and impressiveness. Van then turn to face them and said, "The hunter becomes the hunted." With an gleeful grin.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford - 10 minutes later**

Now that everything had settled with the heartless finally defeated, the group took their time to relax but had many questions. One of the creatures stood in front of them, and without opening his mouth spoke.

"At least the monsters are gone." Peter S said relaxing himself.

"Indeed, now we have taken care of matters allow me to introduce myself, leader of this misfit group consist speices both Pokemon and Digimon. I'm a Gallade named Moon Star." Moon introduce himself to them.

"Well I usually don't thank animals considering they try to eat me, but thank you for saving us." Alan said having small experience with these creatures.

"You seemed familiar with us?" He questioned Alan.

"Don't mind him, he's been in the jungle for sometime. But more importantly what are you exactly?" Sarah asked.

"A Pokemon, but I can guess this world has no such things. As stated before I am called a Gallade, mostly male type while the other are called Gardevoir. We are considered fully evolution types while those underneath are Kirlia and Ralts as first mostly in green and white appearance. Some of them you have met are Pichu to Pikachu and finally Raichu, those are mostly in yellow and brown. The blue ones are Azurill, Marill and finally Azmurill, then you have your Eevees who can sometimes change into 8 different types called Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreaon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, and your friend Espeon. Tell me are one of you a pokemon trainer?" Moon asked them, they shook their head saying no.

"I see, and your wondering about the Digimon. Well those in yellow are called Argumon, the blues Veemon, Red ones Gulimon, then those purples are called Dorumons. Their way of evolving is different from us, but are somewhat similar. We came together in hopes of returning home someday. But as you can tell this world has no place for us." Moon explained.

"So your saying all of you are aliens?" Judy asked.

"No, that would be too weird. More so similar to your animal pets called dogs and cats, but sometimes can be considered wild as well. We just happen to appear alien, as for why we're here... that's another story." Moon wonder along with his buddy how this had happen, but would have to save it once he dealt with those Mercs that kidnap them.

"I have met you guys in Jumanji, some of them seemed friendly while others just seemed rude. Though I didn't think you could talk." Alan said.

"Then you must have found more of our kind, scattered in many worlds. I can only imagine that some of you who don't belong here are forced by some powerful entity." Moon said to them.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by all this, I don't understand how this effects our life." Sarah is then interrupted by Judy who says, "Your probably better off not asking, I don't think he means us but them." She pointed towards Droopy, jerry, Peter C and Drake in his new form.

"Your correct in that, but I also speak of this power that comes from that so called board game." He pointed toward Jumanji, unable to hide it they allowed Gallade a quick look at the board game.

Gallade open the board game like he examine the in and out the board game. When looking at the jewel he knew the power came from that center, "So this is where that power came from... such cursed object, it seems to delight in making others play games for survival. It may have killed people when playing it years back." Moon explained.

"You mean others have played this thing?!" Sarah demanded not realizing she appeared both angry and shock.

"Indeed, most of them appear children. It must have abilities to draw in others that seek unknowing victims who do not realize it's power. How many children have survive or killed by this accursed creation I can only imagine. But maybe with my Psyhic powers I could somehow destroy it." Moon thoeried.

"Well can you destroy it?" Sarah asked making Judy and Peter Shepard look nervous at the idea, but considering what they are up against a small part that began to grow are agreeing with this idea.

"I could attempt it, but I'm not sure if that be wise? not only me but others have sense this abomination presence and can tell this could end badly for us. But I could try and bypass the powers if I could get a hold of that gem." With this in mind, Moon Star closed his eyes as he concentrated on Jumanji board game, however right as his psychic powers made invisible touch, Moon starr eyes open wide dropping the game clutching his head in pain. Then everyone heard what sound like drums, while some close by tried to help their leader, but those with psychic are effected immediately as everyone else tried to help them. Once the drums stop Moon Star is held by a Gardevior who is his mate name Shiro and Alan who is close to him.

"What happen." Alan asked concerning for him, even if they haven't known each other he still cares like everyone else.

"I'm okay..." He slowly stood trying to take in what happen, "The game... something inside it is giving this board game power, something hidden, something that should have been forgotten, I can imagine that's why those black creatures are here along with those monsters. It is giving this abomination power to transport anything to this world." Moon Star explained.

"You mean something is allowing this thing to be powerful?" Is what Judy understood from what he's explaining, Peter took this moment to examine the board game. when he saw words appear he knew something is happening.

**When laws are broken, **

**order is lost. **

**Belief is strength, **

**determine with resolved.**

"What does that mean?" Moon Star asked.

"Not sure the board game had been showing two messages." Alan explain to him.

**A law of Jumanji, **

**having been broken. **

**You will slip back, **

**even more then your token.**

"It seems I may have made things worse, I'm sorry." Sarah stop him talking by replying, "It's okay you tried." Inwardly Sarah hope this would have freed them from this game. Judy then gasp at Peter shouting," Peter your hands, look at your hands." She shouted, as everyone look at Peter Shepard hands growing hair almost uncontrollable.

"Excuse me, is it me or are we missing some pieces." Peter Cree asked looking inside the board game that's open and notice the lack of dices. Everyone else also looked and realize what he means.

"Where are the dices?" Alan shouted in anger and frustration.

"Spike... he must have took them. We need to find him now!" Peter almost demanded.

"What about Peter, he's changing because of what happen." Judy grew more concern for her brother as Moon Star started to look guilty.

"What have I done." He whispered in his telepathic voice, feeling ashamed for putting them in harms way. While in his old life he had no trainer, he understood that humans are both good and bad, for him to harm a child is the same as harming your own kid.

"Look you tried, but right now we need to get out of here and continue this game until the end." Alan explained.

"I don't think returning would be wise, your town has been in shambles, if anything hiding would be best advise." Moon star tried to advise them.

"Do you mean something has happen to the town." Droopy asked, while he normally doesn't talk much along with Jerry, the two have to take lead if they are to somehow survive this mess.

"Those monsters are starting to ravage the town and have ventured towards other places. While we are to keep moving me and other Pokemon wouldn't mind your company, but the Digimon are more reserved. Ever since the Mercs came in their world, the humans have been disdain because of their actions. I know some other species or race were involve, most however were humans since the Digimon are more connected to earth. But like I said, you could join us that be up to you. Yet I would advise against going back to town, there be monster all over the place." As he said this Droopy signal everyone to huddle for a private discussion.

"We should go with them." Droopy said to the group.

"Without food or supplies? In case you haven't notice we're not exactly somewhere safe at the moment or any other times. So unless you have assurance we will be protected I'm not putting Judy and Peter in harms way." Among their discussion, Peter Cree remained silent as he thought about Marcy and where Simon had taken her. It seems the more they would get involve the more crazy it appears. It almost appeared like some endless abyss that has no end.

"Not exactly, if we can grab some supplies from town we could spend the night out here and try to finish the game later on." Droopy assured, Between everyone Alan, Judy, and Peter S are willing to take their chances, Droopy along with Jerry and Drake would help protect them along the way. Peter Cree slowly agreed with this idea allowing them to come up with any plans since they are trying to finish the game somehow.

"Alright, but I want these two staying here, otherwise I won't know what to do." Sarah said to Droopy who agreed to her terms.

"I think it's best all four of us stay here, there is no telling what will happen if we separate." Alan express his concern finding all these monsters and animals too much at this moment.

"Then only me, Jerry, and Drake will go. We'll come back once we gathered the supplies." Hearing this Peter Cree added, "I'll join too, I need something to keep myself busy at the moment." While most of them are unsure of his condition, they no doubt are worried for his mental being. Droopy nod his head in acceptance as they are at the moment desperate from their last close encounter. After they left somewhere away from them in the tree is someone watching from a distance.

-0-0-0-

**Police Car/Carl - Middle of the road**

As Carl is driving towards another location he was called, he had to take care of something involving those monsters. Many of them are destroying the town without trouble, Carl is called to many places to try and contain this mess.

"Man these monsters are everywhere." He muttered to himself, but as he drove towards another turn someone shouted for help. When he drove closer he spotted what appear some monsters that are chasing someone. Carl stop getting out of the car and started to shoot the monsters in order to slow them down.

"Get in." Carl had made sure the back car is open, allowing her to get in to safety. Once she's inside, Carl step on the peddles and drove off fast as he could before they could catch up. Once he was far off distance away from those monsters he turn back and asked her, "You alright ma'am." She nodded yes.

"Name's Nora, I was driving my way around looking for Judy and Peter, but I couldn't find them. They been gone since yesterday, have you seen them officer?" She asked. Carl took a moment of silence and remembered three children.

"Did one of them happen to have horns on his sides?" Carl asked.

"No... NO! Why would you think that, what kind of parent would I be if some kids had those on their heads." She demanded, then gave him some photos of Judy and Peter, once he look at them he realize what is happening.

"Nora, I think your kids might be in trouble." He informed Nora, then drove off towards wherever they may appear.

-0-0-0-

**Barntford Town - Droopy and company**

When they got in town, they saw the day is almost over. While they would have gone in alone, the terrified people and monsters roaming didn't help the situation, plus now there are police everywhere with some soldiers entering the fry. Knowing they could fix this if the game is beaten, they slowly move along while they kept their eyes open.

"This is madness." Peter comment with all this chaos.

"We have to keep moving or we'll be caught by those things again." Following behind Droopy they made their way where some stores are literally open because of the chaos. As the four of them slowly made their way, they had to step aside to avoid getting caught up by this commotion. The four of them would every now and then take down some monkeys, heartless and occasional gem monster that appears. But the further down they go, the more chaotic is seemed to grow.

"Hmm, we may end up splitting up." Droopy said to himself.

Suddenly Droopy block a bullet shot heading towards them with new heartless appearing called prey Prey Snatchers. Droopy used his old cartoon trick and manage to appear next with Snipe who is now attacking Droopy in hopes of subduing his opponents. Their fight takes place somewhere away from the chaos and in empty streets after falling off the roof when Droopy punch him on the chest.

"Everyone move!" Peter lead the group as Prey Snatchers started to surround them with someone leading the party.

"Find them and corner them, they will not escape." Van pelt ordered.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Heartless on the hunt!**

**Prepare for battle!**

Heartless Type(Emblem Heartless) - Prey Snatcher

Threat Level: Green F

Strength: High

Abilities: Lock-on, shooting

Offense: Great

Defense: Weak

Weakness: Close Combat

Description: The heartless take on the hunter form almost similar to Van Pelt, but has some weird mask with spiraling yellow eyes and open mouth with teeth covered in blue color. The appearance has somewhat a hunting gear like Van Pelt with more cartoonish design. Lock-on is the Prey Snatchers trump card to handle targets that move too fast. It allows them to project their shots towards any opponent without being in sight. In additiion to this their close combat is extremely weak since they can't fight hand to hand without dropping their guns(which they can't).

**Start the hunt!**

**Ready!**

**FIGHT!**

While making through town Peter had to shove others or they ran on their own once the heartless started to appear. The heartless surprisingly had taken more people down as they convert into heartless, their gun like appearance wasn't for show as Peter, Drake and Jerry are forced to use the people for cover. The chase lasted for a while as they had to run through the crowd fasting them or across. The heartless tried to gain on them, but had to shove or shot many of the people around them. Some policemen and soldiers tried to kill the heartless, but like any weapon they are as effective as bug spray on sharks. So the heartless to this offense and attack the soldiers and policemen.

This gave them enough breathing room as they ran towards one store with supplies. The trio sneak in trying to grab as much as they could before the heartless arrived, using a backpack they manage to obtain the necessary items such as tents, food, toilet paper, and other supplies.

"I think that's everything. Now we just have to-" Suddenly Peter is grab by someone and slammed on the ground with a red blade pointing at his face. Before Drake and Jerry could help they are sneak attack from behind as the heartless had finally catch up. Left with no choice the two are forced to run to try and defeat the monsters. For Peter he is confronted by the same kid name Dagger who is willing to kill if he doesn't have the desire.

"Who the heck-" Dagger then stab his shoulder or at least tried, when he hit something Dagger had quickly pulled back shock by what he's looking at Peter's wound. Some mixer of human blood with neon blue blood. It even gave off some smell of what Dagger could describe as oil for some car, or some other chemical. Yet For Peter it's his blood. Focus on task, Dagger continued his interrogation and demand, "Where are those keys?" He said with some hints of growling.

"Is this abo-" Once more even no chance to explain or care, Dagger stab his other shoulder with same results.

"Freakin Ja $ ss." Peter is then silence with Dagger pointing his throat.

"I don't know what a hybrid is doing around human earths, but I will end you once and for all if you don't give me those keys." Dagger once more threaten. Peter's eyes widen at this threat, but shown some mixer of frustration at what is happening.

"Look... if you need those keys, at least wait until I have found Gandalf or someone to meet up. We need them to help our friends, so please be patient and then I'll give them back." Dagger's left eyebrow raised up in questioning this kid. But before they coulod continue Dagger shove Peter on the ground, avoiding a hole like blast. Van saw his shot, at the moment almost taken his prey. Walking forward he plans on using these people with some help to achieve his own goal. What annoys him more is how much Alan had somehow gathered comrades to help, yet as the saying goes you must fight fire with fire.

Dragging Peter along, both of them kept on moving trying to avoid getting shot. As the two are running avoiding more shots their direction, the heartless had regathered to attack. But most of them are currently fighting Drake and Jerry for a moment along with attacking anything on sight. Once Dagger and Peter got themselves a breather, the two took a moment to gauge the situation at hand, more so Dagger who is well prepared and equip for fighting, Peter on the other hand is trying to remain calm as the situation has gotten much.

From what they can see Van Pelt doesn't know where they are, but is looking around other then where they are hiding. One of those places was in some lock door that Dagger manage to unlock using the key of this store he came from. This led to some moment of clarity where the two can calmly take their own situation, problems and solutions. Even if the two are opposing sides, doesn't mean you should go at each other throats. For Peter he still has these thoughts, but with experience has learn to accept his position and learn to move around it. As for Dagger, he's still learning his way around things. If given at least 10 more years, he should be able to handle this stuff better, at the moment he has much strength a any children, but is very good at assassination.

As Dagger took one peak in the store, he didn't see anything nor did Van try to force the door open, "Just great, I have my friends stuck out there, some weird hunter that manage to find us, and now I'm going to be killed. I mean seriously, if you wanted these I can give them to you. Just give me some time and I'll bring them back, but of course your probably going to kill me anyway." Peter rant not caring at this point, if anything he's already filled with worries for Marcy, Bugs, Mickey, some other people and more. It just keeps piling up like there an unending fountain of problems appearing without stop.

Dagger took at look at peter and their situation, realizing he just enter the situation without figuring out what is going on and why this has happen. Already cursing himself under his breath, this kind of rookie mistakes is what gets him killed. Anyone that is from D7 has to have control of their impulses, read the situation, and adapt to unexpected scenarios thrown at you. If he cannot do this, then being part of D7 would be pointless.

With one look at Peter he demand, "What's your name?"

"Why, so you can kill me and gloat." Peter spat already having enough of this mess.

"Because you had convince me to help you." This earn a surprise from Peter then Dagger explained, "You said about helping your friends, and then giving the keys to me. If you swear on your word, I will not only help you escape this fight but also this planet. In exchange when you and I meet once more, you are to give whatever keys you have found except for one. So that you can travel to any world and if possible I will lend you a ship. But know this, if you don't keep your word I will not only hunt you down and kill you, I will personally make sure your killed last after I torture your friends." He warned Peter of any betrayal.

"How can I know you will keep your word... not to say you won't, but I have been encountering people who just act evil for the sake of evil." He's not wrong in this thinking, as many he has encounter over this journey have not been the nicest or most reasonable people on their own worlds. But has he said this, Dagger had used one of his bladed weapons and cut his hand palm as blood spilled over his hand. Then offered a handshake as he says, "Where I come from, if we are to show true honor and trust, our blood must be bonded. For once this accord is made, can we help one another on our contract." Peter felt hesitate, but recognize that he means business. Without worry he offered his hand, as Dagger offered his blade to Peter. Unsure about what he should do Dagger help by small cut to bleed, once done both handshake with their bleeding hands.

"By this agreement, you and I are bond by our blood and through this blood our contract is made. Until this deal is done or broken, we are to follow through until we meet once more, if broken then a price must be fulfilled and our blood will reveal our falsehood and lies." Dagger said what his agreemnet requires, and what will happen if it's broken.

"Then if it's not too much trouble... can I ask you a favor." Dagger raise an eyebrow at Peter's request.

Back with Drake and Jerry the two have to fight some of the heartless and Van Pelt decide tp target them. While Drake is unfamiliar with his new abilities, he still learn some tricks as Eevee, dashing towards his enemies taking them out one by one. However being shot by the side is Van Pelt who nearly blasted Drake's head off, not wanting to be shot at Drake took cover from heartless and Van pelt making everyone scream and run for their lives. Jerry sneak around taking on the heartless closet to his friend, this gave enough distraction for Drake to move as the Heartless keep seeing their comrade killed without their heads.

With only four Prey Snatchers remain, the two hid somewhere until they could strike once more. As Drake ran from behind something shot him at the side, screaming Espeon with extreme pain, Jerry tried to help his friend when another shot nearly blasted him off. Van Pelt march towards them as the two tried to recovered, but Van kick Drake on the side once more with his gun barrel place over his head.

"Stop your squirming, I could have made a fur coat out of you and have that rat for the dogs. But I want to know where your master are located, where... is Alan." Van demanded, Jerry hid himself not wanting to be spotted by him.

"Hold it!" Peter shouted gaining the heartless and Van's attention.

"Let them go!" Peter shouted once more.

"Your in no position for demands boy. Tell me where Alan is and I will spare your life, and your furry beast." Van ordered as he place his gun on at Drake's head.

"How can I trust your word if your willing to kill us at any moment. You seemed to be company with some guys, which is good at chasing people off." Peter pointed out.

"Heh, I think not. Instead of you telling me, I will have you beg for your mercy, and then you can tell me where Alan is hiding." But as he was gloating something unexpected happen as four heartless and Van pelt are flung away and then burned to death except for Van who is protected by his dark powers. When he saw who did it, two strangest creatures he has ever seen, the two are Gallade and Agumon.

"Let's go." The Gallade order Peter who rushed towards Drake with Jerry climbing on to assure Drake's condition. Van had called in more heartless to deal with more pest soon taking their fight outside where there are still people running but can see more monsters are roaming the area with what appear to be Spike's comrades the beastmen taking part in this strongest will survive grudge match.

"Thank you." Peter said to the two.

"Don't thank us yet." The two then faced more heartless appearing.

"Go, we'll cover for you." Agumon said as the two would begin their attack, carrying the backpack with the necessary supplies Peter then ran towards one car to another as Van Pelt gave chase once more, this time ready to handle this personally.

-0-0-0-

**Droopy vs Snipe**

When Droopy made the drop on Snipe, the two had taken their battle on the ground. Everyone at that point ignored them, but also avoided getting involve. Having no reason to involved themselves when the world started to end. Droopy had been on the defensive since he wanted to avoid killing or hurting Snipe. But the Merc in question had no desire to be civil with Droopy. In fact it would almost appear Snipe is trying to kill Droopy, unfamiliar with Cartoon characters who can't die, if that were to happen the results would be catastrophic.

For the moment the two have been doing what would be your standard hunter vs prey moment. The fact that Snipe tries to hit Droopy only to somehow miss as Droopy appears behind him while still in front. It's only after Snipe turns to see Droopy behind him is when the droopy in front is gone. Then their fights would have Droopy hitting Snipe with frying pans, baseball bats, slingshots, and other sorts of tricks including the famous it something on their heads with many objects. Droopy for the most part, while holding himself back from actually hurting Snipe, he is still causing damage.

"ENOUGH!" tired of this, Snipe decides to shot the civilian, some hurt to near death forced Droopy to charge at Snipe. This was antiapated as Snipe turn to quickly grab Droopy who then with small fist punch at Snipe's face. As their fight would have continued, they heard rumbling sounds as another stampede is heading their direction. Temporaily truce, the two found cover until this stampede is rolled over, Droopy however ended up the most unfortunate as the stampede ran towards his direction stomping over the car. when the stampede is done Droopy had to place himself inside the break and speed pedal.

As Droopy tried to recover, Snipe had long quickly took the roof as he saw where Droopy is hiding, "Gotcha." But then groan in pain as his back's been stab, then his body turned with someone stabbing his neck, killing Snipe instantly. Droopy is then rescued by two creatures of Guilmon and Pikachu, with this they escape as quick as possible while the one on roof takes care of Snipe. Dagger saw Snipe rushing towards the roof among the fight and quickly rushed in quietly to attack knowing Snipe plans on killing Droopy, while still unsure how this is all connected he did search through Snipe's belongings in every inch he could find. When he took every small items available, he ran off while making sure no one is watching.

-0-0-0-

**Van Pelt vs Peter, Drake, and Jerry - Chase**

All Three of them kept on running for their lives, trying to avoid Van Pelt's shot that almost killed them. Van's new power that is filling his gun is able to fire bullets without actual bullets. These shots come in two different forms, the basic allow for accurate shots for small targets or hard to hit places, the other kind allow him to create explosions if necessary. Crowds around them started to decrease as they ran for their lives. Van almost shot them at one point or another, but having some people around by accident is both bad and helpful. Peter then hid along with Drake and Jerry at some motor shop as Drake is still trying to recover from his injuries.

"Don't worry we'll get out of this somehow, we just need a plan." At one glance Jerry took his surrounds and came up with a plan that Peter could follow. Van march towards their direction, knowing they are trying to trick him or run from him. Either way he's not losing them now, suddenly he felt himself almost slipping on some wet floor, then from nowhere he was bashed over by some tire thanks to Peter unusual strength. Then with Jerry jumping on Van chest towards his face, he then used some wrench and bashed his face. This cause extreme pain as Van tried to recover, giving them enough time to escape. But when they reach outside the screamed had come to a halt creating an eerie atmosphere. Without looking heard a click from behind as Van manage to get back up and point his gun at them.

"Your not escaping this time." They slowly turn around, Peter held on to Drake worried for his safety, "Your fortunate enough kid that I wouldn't try to kill you here and now."

"Then why?" Peter asked.

"You didn't roll the dice, Alan did." He bluntly said.

"Wait... you mean to tell me your only hunting us because it just happen to be his turn?!" Of all the wrong reasons to hear, this one so far takes the cake as Van Pelt is someone that only hunts for sport, yet is also after Alan because he rolled the dice.

"If you must know this is more personal... for years while trap inside the game, I have hunted Alan because I got bored with the other animals to hunt. But that slippery coward couldn't man up and face me in battle. I actually found joy in this, the thrill of the hunt. When he finally decides to face me, I will shot him where he stands." In Peter's arms Drake is shaking not by fear, but in anger once more not liking this guy.

"So what... your going to shot my leg or something? Peter rant.

"If I must, but I'm sure he'll be here once Alan realize your late." Before their conversation could continue something began to rumble, turning to face one direction more corrupted gems are stampeding towards them. This gave Peter enough time to move before, but Van Pelt shot in from of him halting their movement. But then he felt something lifting him up and slam him against the wall with flame balls heading straight towards his direction, or more so at the wall as the attack wasn't meant to kill him. Peter saw the Pokemone and Digimon race towards him and together they went off to hide for a moment until the Stampede had pass.

"Are any of you hurt?" Asked the Gallade, since having psychic powers that help communicate with people that don't speak their language. The Digimon have the ability to speak any human language, but due to the incidents that been happing, they can't trust humans no matter where they are located.

"Drake hurts... that hunter shot him with some dark bullet. I'm just glad he didn't try using real bullets otherwise I don't know what to do." Peter explained. When they examine Drake, both Pokemon and Digimon appeared worried for their little friend. Pikachu asked in his language what is happening to Drake, "Where's Droopy?" He asked, then Guilmon showed Droopy is resting on his back with Pikachu watching him.

"I'm not sure, but I fear what that hunter did might have been much worse then using real bullets." The Gallade then look at Peter with determination, "We need to give Drake some medical care, I believe you have at least pack something in your belongings." Peter nod as showed what some things they manage to bring. After the stampede pass them they went off towards where both Pokemon and Digimon are located for rest. While they are returning back Van Pelt body who is still unconscious laid next to the wall away from Agumon's fire blast. Dagger then search through his belongs and took what he could carry along, knowing he's stuck here until figuring what his next goal is, Dagger then went out once the Stampede has past, but found a police car driving his direction and had an idea.

-0-0-0-

**Poke-Digi new home - Alan and Company**

While Peter, Droopy, Drake and Jerry are gathering supplies, Alan had some rest with Sarah as the two are making up lost time since their lives have been changes, Judy and Peter are watching the sunset as darkness would soon overtake them. It wasn't long before they had return Droopy and Drake are given some treatment, Jerry stick with Drake as they are resting while Peter gave the supplies to Alan as all five work on setting tents up for the night. For the most part it was very quiet as everything had finally seemed to settle down, or at least should have by now.

"HEY!" Everyone heard someone shouted as Carl and Nora had appeared with someone unexpected, the Pokemone and Digimon had prepared to fight but Judy and both Peter recognize someone in that group and rushed to stop them from attacking.

"Wait, wait, that's our aunt Nora. We know them." She told them.

"What about the other two." Another Gallade demanded.

"They are with their aunt Nora, we don't have to kill anyone, just be calm and we're discuss this as civil people." This lasted for what felt like hours is actually some minutes. Inwardly the Pokemon and Digimon are risking themselves by allowing humans to know their location, but if they are friends they might allow them. Yet at the same time don't want to end up like how they landed on this planet.

"Carl!" Alan shouted notice the commotion, even if it has been many years Alan still remembers all these years about Carl and his shoe making job. When Alan shouted his name Carl look at him confused, "How did you know my name?" Already have lowered his weapon knowing he would stand no chance against them. After many minutes of tension, everyone slowly started to relax as Moon Star came in to cool down the situation.

-0-0-0-

**Woods/Nighttime - Alan and Company**

When nighttime came, everyone had been separate from each other. Alan, Sarah and Carl are at the moment talking to each other as Carl demands to know what is happening, Aunt Nora is more concern with the two kids as they talk about what has been happening. Peter took this moment to be with Droopy and Drake who are resting with Jerry sitting next to them, yet is also joined by Dagger who decided to be with him. The one who's most shock and confused by this situation is Carl who is trying to understand what is happening.

"Hold up, do you two expect me to believe that somehow you are Alan Parrish and that somehow you got suck into a board game?" Carl sarcastically said not buying into the mystic mumbo jumbo.

"It does sound like something from the twilight zone, but you have to believe me. Sarah knows this too since we tried playing the game all those years ago." Carl look at Alan for a bit suspicious of this individual, it was already hard to convince him of the whole shoe business. But then trying to convince Carl that he's Alan was another whole can of worms, the idea of someone that was suppose to be missing turn up alive and okay is just creepy in his mind. Yet with some proof couldn't deny of Alan being here and alive even if it sounded weird. The real trick was to somehow tell Carl that the Board game is somehow some magical or something supernatural. Sarah and Alan had tried to tell him the truth, yet that truth appear to be lies in his mind. With too many shows, movies and cartoons about this stuff you can be forgiving for not being convinced some board game somehow had supernatural powers and somehow transported Alan to another world.

"Okay so maybe there is some truth in what your saying, how come it hasn't done anything yet? Is it on some timer or something?" Carl asked trying to understand what it wants, when it comes to supernatural abilities it's the matter of conditions and what you can or shouldn't do with them abilities.

"To be honest we have no idea, but if anything all it wants is for sick reasons to play games on it. Worse is that thing has been dragging children to play while acting like some kids toy." Sarah sneer in disgust, understanding now they have been trick all because they were foolish enough to play some game. Once this was all over they'll find some way to destroy that board game or at least bury it so it wouldn't be found again.

"With what has been happening around town, I wouldn't be surprise. Guess after this is all over I suppose our lives would be semi-normal." Carl solumnly said.

"Wish we could have a fresh restart." Alan admit knowing they had missed some much over the years.

"Carl... this may not sound like much now... but I'm sorry... for having your shoe messed up and have gotten you fired. I should have said something but I didn't, guess I was a coward back then as I am now." Alan said to carl, he then felt Carl place a hand on his shoulder, "I forgive you, if by chance you have a way to fix this, just make sure not let that happen okay." Both Carl and Alan smiled, then gave a small hug as their friendship is rekindled.

As for with Nora, Judy and Peter Shepard the three of them had some family talk as Nora appeared not only frustrated and worried, but is also scolding the two for such reckless behavior.

"I can't believe you two, I asked you both to go school, make new friends or something normal without getting into danger. But what do I hear, that after finding a board game called Jumanji, you would have played it all day and somehow cause all this mess." Nora scolded at the two who look guilty of their actions.

"Oh and let's not forget that somehow a crazy man that is actually Alan Parrish had the same problem 26 years ago and is forced to play this stupid game. And also Peter here is now a full blown monkey, what am I going to tell people about you, that you tried to cheat and turned into this hairy... thing! What were you two thinking?!" Nora demanded of the two, after their parents have died to Nora tried to be there for them. This however made her extremely angry at them, more then she has ever felt before and is worried sick about them. Not only that she is learning a few things that she really didn't want to acknowledge as real monsters she's surrounded.

"We're sorry Aunt Nora." Peter sincerely said to Nora, for her however Nora didn't know how to feel about all this. Right now she wanted to punished them like grounding or something, but to be honest with herself, she couldn't with everything that is happening. With a small sigh and smile she hugged them dearly as some tears ran down her eyes, even Judy and Peter who blame themselves for what is happening. But then again some part of them felt if they didn't play Alan would have been trap forever and Sarah wouldn't have rekindled their friendship. So to small degree both good and bad happen once they played the game.

"So... what happens now?" Judy asked unsure of what Nora is thinking.

"Well... I guess we have to continue the game?" Nora said unsure of herself, "You said that if you finish the game everything will go away?"

"That's what it says, since the game wanted us to play it must have made this rule to ensure no one else knew about it." Judy theories.

"Guess that makes sense, otherwise news reports of wild animals and monsters would have been spread around the world." Nora thought out loud, but Judy then pointed out, "The monster however are not part of the Jumanji's game, if anything they are with Peter and his friends. I mean the other Peter that has those two horns."

"What's there story?" Nora wondered.

"It's... mostly complicated." Is all Judy can say.

While this was happening, Peter Cree is right now resting with Drake and Droopy who is slowly recovering from his injuries. Dagger hadn't said a word since coming here, but wanted information on what is happening and why this happen. Keeping his word to Dagger, he told him everything he wanted to know and explained what was going on such as the board game called Jumanji has powers to bring whatever they land to life. Unfazed by this, Dagger wonder off to keep himself private from everyone else. which was surprisingly not hard, for both Pokemon and Digimon are avoiding this kid knowing something he and others don't know yet.

"Hmm." Droopy groan slowly waking up after some rest.

"You feeling better?" Peter asked.

"A little... I don't know what happen to that guy, but I can only guess someone must have defeated him when Kevin and Chuck saved me after the stampede. If anything that Merc probably ran before more help arrive." Droopy explained.

"Wait.. are those the two Guilmon and Pikachi that saved you?" Peter wanted to confirm.

"Yep." Droopy yawn a bit and then said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to rest some more." Peter smiled and said okay. Now it was just him, deciding to sleep yet before he could someone yawn and realize it was Drake who slowly open his eyes looking Peter.

"Your okay, we just happen to get out that mess thanks to our friends, so everything is okay." Judging from Drake's expression he seemed worried about something as he thought of something he couldn't say.

"Thinking of Marcy?" Drake gave a slow nod since he's tired, "If I'm being frank with you, I'm also worried for Marcy. But I know that if we keep worrying about people we can't help, then I can't help anyone that's here and now. This is probably something you wouldn't want to hear. Yet maybe that's something we need to remind ourselves when bad things happen." Drake look at Peter with sadness, but lifted his paw toward Peter who gentle grab his in return.

"We'll make it out of this

-0-0-0-

**Next day - Morning**

Once Alan and Sarah had awaken, they look through what supplies were brought. Some of it can be used for breakfast and some for personal snacking, When Alan and Sarah were walking around they spotted Peter with surprising sleepover of some Pokemon and Digimon around him.

"Oh my gosh, that's honestly the cutiest thing I have seen." Sarah admits.

"Normally I would be concern with this, but I guess this is the new norm. They do look cute when they aren't fighting." Alan agrees, the two decide to let him sleep some more as they went towards other tents to get everyone awake. At that time Droopy had woken up with Jerry feeling energize as well, the two went off to find themselves breakfast along with everyone that has waken up early in the morning. As Peter is slowly starting to open his eyes, he tried to sit up only to feel something is weighing him down. Look down he saw amazingly some pokemon and Digimon laying around him. Oddly enough only the pokemon such as Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon are laying on top or side him, but only one Eevee laid on his chest near his neck.

"Um... hello? I don't mean to be a bother, but could you get off me please." Some of the Pokemon and Digimon started to wake up, when seeing Peter covered with some pokemon they help them up as they too awake. Peter grab Eevee, gently holding this one in his arms and laying the Eevee down. While he was waking up Droopy had came over to Drake and Peter.

"Had a pleasant sleep?" Droopy asked.

"Average." Peter used his hand showing 50/50 to Droopy.

"Everyone is right now eating some Breakfast, there about to start to game soon." Droopy said to Peter.

"Then what about the Digimon and Pokemon?" Peter asked.

"They wanted to help, since they can't explore the woods without defending themselves, they want to help us finish what we started so that things got back to normal." Droopy explained.

"Makes sense, I'll be over in a moment." Just as Peter said this the same Pokemon that were on top were starting to snuggle their bodies on Peter.

"They'll probably start once their finish eating, I'll tell them you'll be there in a moment." Droopy went off leaving them alone for a moment.

-0-0-0-

**Alan and Company - near the lake**

At every morning the Digimon and pokemon would use this lake or any source of water to have their morning drink and food when they could find them. Since they wouldn't want to eat grass they would every now and then go towards human towns and steal some fruits. Today happen to have all their supplies for at least couple more days.

"Every time we do this, I feel like we were kids." Alan muttered to himself.

"Relax, you and Sarah are not alone, this time you have all of us to back you up. I may not be the best cop, but I'm sure to help my friend in need." Carl said, Dagger had just joined them as he still kept quiet about what he's planning. Now understanding the situation, he determine the best way is to help everyone beat the game and get past some challenges along the way.

After getting themselves ready for the day, they decided it was best to get started as soon as they could. Not wanting to delay this any longer, everyone started to set up as Sarah rolled the dice and waited for something to happen. Carl and Nora who are watching, but are making sure everyone stays out of trouble waited for what is to happen or what they been told to happen.

**When waters are blue, **

**so are skies. **

**If turned red, **

**beware of lurking depths.**

"Of all the riddles, this one had to turn out creepy." Carl comment on the riddle, then it showed a second riddle.

**Every month, **

**at the quarter moon. **

**There'll be a monsoon, **

**in your lagoon.**

"Maybe we should have pack some swim suits or something?" Nora comment, but Alan already has his shirt covering his head as Peter and Drake joined them. Thunder storm covered the sky as everyone look up to see above them. Slowly rain drops started to pour down on top of them, Moon Star ordered everyone to take shelter as the rain started to come down hard.

"Head for high ground!" Carl shouted, now starting to believe this board game is cursed. Everyone rushed up towards any high ground as best they could but with little to no cover and most of these parts are covered. With no place to take cover Moon Star ordered everyone towards the tree that happen to be on some hill. Just as they are rushing towards that hill some sounds of rushing water came towards their direction. As they climbed up towards the tree some pyschic Pokemon help the others including the humans. The slowly starts to rise filling the woods with many galloons of rain water that kept on pouring without end.

"Everyone stay close, there's no telling what will happen next." The water had started to rise up, but then some of the tree held with Pokemon and Digimon along with Alan, Peter Cree, and Dagger started to fall down, everyone is forced to let go as the tree couldn't hold the weight of everyone on it. When this happen, everyone made a swim for the trees they could climb up.

"Hey Alan, what's that." Peter took one glance behind them, this made Alan shouted in fear as they swim as more crocodiles swam for their lives. But much worse things started to happen as something big chop down on one Crocodile making some of them pause at that moment. But then continued to swim for safety realizing they could be in trouble.

"Is that a great white shark!" Judy shouted in shock, terrified by what was thrown at them.

"Oh Great, just what we need." Carl sarcastically comment.

What made the situation worse was how the amount of water is rising up, forcing everyone to go higher ground. This was repeated more times then they could have imagine, what didn't help the situation was how the crocodile tried to eat them as they climb, but even worse the Great White Shark almost tried to grab them by jumping towards the nearest tree.

"This ends now." Moon Star used his abilities along with other Pokemon and Digimon, defending themselves from these attack. Fortunate enough the water started to decrease and even the Crocodile and Shark swam away as the rain died out. Once the threat, everyone slowly climb down as they made sure nothing else would pop up out of nowhere. When it was finally over this challenge compared to the rest seemed more tamed then normal. Once it was done everyone made sure nobody was hurt from this experience.

"Everyone okay?" Alan asked, everyone who are right now making sure everyone is accounted.

"I think we're okay." Nora said including Judy and Peter Shepard.

"So are we." Moon star said for his friends.

"Was that suppose to be a challenge." Carl asked finding this pretty easy from what it was described.

"Actually, that one was easy." Alan admits.

"Well that means we're getting good at this, we should be done with this game by today if this was all it can throw at us." Peter excitedly said.

"Your right... we might win this." Alan smiled at the idea this nightmare maybe over soon.

"We should get moving, we might have to experience something much worse then this." Moon Star suggest, knowing floods like this will wash everything you had, he was forced to move everyone away from here.

"Could I suggest something." Nora said wanting to suggest where to go next.

-0-0-0-

**Van Pelt and Spike - Empty grocery store**

"Seem pretty empty without many people shopping around." Spike said, as he and Van Pelt are recovering for a moment. Van Pelt manage to survive by chance, if it was anybody else his injuries would have been worst.

"It's better this way... makes for less distraction and more for the hunt." Van said with conviction.

"You must really want him dead, either that must be personal grudge or because he rolled the dice." Spike tried to figure out Van's motive.

"To be blunt, it's both. But with all these friends and animals helping him, I can't get close enough without them interfering." Van admits.

"Then it's a good thing you have a Beastman for a friend." Spike the used his fingers to whistle and some animals from the stampede arrive, this surprise Van as he look at Spike.

"As a Beastman, I can talk to animals." Spike walk towards his animal buddies and face Van with an sinister grin, "So Van, ready for round 3?"

-0-0-0-

**Parrish mansion - Alan and Company**

While many Pokemon and Digimon didn't want to go towards any human settlements, they had no choice as it seems the woods were then filled with monsters and animals alike that started to cover Barntford to even outside of their little town. If they have been watching the news they would have reported more and more monsters are showing up as Heartless, Gem Monsters and other threats are starting to gather and attack the whole USA. As they walk one Veemon who was protecting his pokemon friend went up to Alan and company to say something.

"Something up?" Sarah notice.

"Yeah listen... about what happen when I met you guys. I wanted to say I'm sorry for acussing you for soemthing that wasn't happening." Vemon is then pick up by Sarah who gave him a hug like a little kid.

"It's okay, you were just protecting your family. I think we would have done the same as well, just next time try to talk about it okay." Sarah then place him down, a warm feeling is place in his chest smiling, knowing there was no harm no foul when it happen. As they made their way towards Parrish Mansion, some points of Alan was unsure about this idea, but Nora wanted to check the place since it's their new home. The feeling of returning home seemed to brought different feelings for some, for Alan it was like returning to normal if things would go back to the way things were before now.

But as they approach the mansion, everyone had mix feelings of shock, grief and other sorts they couldn't describe at the moment. To say the mansion has seen better days is an understatement. Whatever has been here had not only manage to destroy any memory Alan had of this house left them in shambles.

"Woah, talk about home maker over." Peter C said with Nora most effected brought to tears at their new home they had for sometime.

"Don't worry Aunt Nora, once we beat the game then all of this will go away." Judy assured, but at this point is lying to herself as she could only assume how bad this had gotten. But they can't turn back now with everything that has happen. As soon as the group manage to get inside through the open hole on the side, they notice many green vines all over the walls, ceiling and floors too. When the group made their way towards the middle of the room many of the Pokemon and Digimon, but as they walk in Moon Star look out along with other psychic pokemon are sensing something.

"Finish the game, and stay inside the house." Moon Star ordered Alan and his friends.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked, who has gotten used to these abilities.

"We may have company." He replied as out in the distance are not only heartless, but even more monsters and animals alike are appearing. Doing as he says, Alan and everyone else got inside comfortably to play the game once more, now determine to finish this game. Now Alan's turn he rolled the dice and waited for what is to happen.

**Deep in lands,**

** there lays deep within. **

**A creature covered, **

**in darkness and bone.**

"I really don't like the sound of that one." Sarah comment, then Alan continued.

**Beware the ground, **

**on which you stand. **

**The floor is quicker, **

**than the sand.**

Suddenly without warning the ground underneath Alan quickly drag him down like quicksand. Carl quickly grab hold of Alan while also using an vine to hold them in place, now only they had to somehow get him out.

"Hang on." Carl almost slip when Droopy grab hold of Carl with even Jerry trying to help but not succeeding.

"Just stay calm and don't move, we'll get you out of there." Just as Nora said this something then tried to attack them. It only manage to get inches from them thank to one of the Gardevoir's used her psychic abilities to lift the monster out and in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Carl asked trying to hold on Alan. The newest monster in question is known as Beowulf called Grimm. Somehow the Jumanji with enhance powers had summoned a new monster to the playing field. Even worse more and more monsters are starting to arrive to attack them at once.

"Everyone finish the game, we'll handle these monsters." Moon Star ordered, as the monsters and animals converge on this location, two people at the back riding the elephant are Spike and Van Pelt who appear to be leading this charge.

"We should be there soon, once you have an clear shot you and I will part ways." Spike said to Van.

"And what happens to you?" Van asked.

"I'll figure something out, but I would say once I'm gone, we will never met again." The two then watch silently as more animals and monsters charge at the mansion, trying to prevent the players from finishing the game.

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**New threat has arrived!**

**Prepare for combat!**

**Grimm/Beowulf:**

Threat Level: Green - F

Stregnth: Above Average

Abilities: None

Offense: Great

Defense: Average

Weakness: Everything

Description: This particular monster almost looks like an werewolf with black fur and white skull mask. Unlike the other monsters so far, this one appear similar to heartless, while this one is weak by itself, combine with the same type are very strong. But unlike the heartless, this creature is capable of thoughts and intelligence, but is attracted to negative emotions.

**This and many more to come!**

**Ready!**

**FIGHT!**

At once the Pokemon and Digimon threw their attacks at the animals and monster from far distance, taking out some of the monsters that tried to attack. Carl and Droopy are holding on to Alan while the rest are trying to figure out what to use to free Alan. Judy however chose to take her turn hoping whatever may happen will benefit them. As she rolled the dice her token piece moved as the others are still trying to get Alan out of the quicksand. Some of which didn't work since they came apart too easily, Judy then saw the riddle and read outloud.

**Lost by time, **

**buried underneath. **

**They roam these lands, **

**without fear.**

"Don't worry I got you." Sarah assured as she focus on Alan, both she and Peter grab him by the other arm with Carl and Droopy slowly losing their grip.

**There is a lesson, **

**you will learn. **

**Sometimes you must, **

**go back a turn.**

Thanks to Judy's quick thinking she manage to save Alan in time before the quicksand had taken his entire body. But his lower half is now stuck in the quicksand, groaning in pain from the quick soild ground he's stuck under.

"Thank you Judy, that was quick thinking. I would like to get out of here so it's your turn Peter." Alan told Peter S, but then everyone heard the ground shake like it was rumbling.

"Oh no." Nora said to herself, everyone turn to her with Judy asking, "What is it?"

Nora look at Judy and said, "Remember about that one movie I said your not allow to watch." she asked Judy, Then everyone look at the giant hole on the side where some stampede most likely had run through, something that terrified everyone except Alan, Peter C, Sarah, Droopy, Jerry, Drake, and Carl who weren't looking. From outside is a T-Rex who appeared out of nowhere as it look towards what could be the next meal. Judy and Nora scream seeing this thing, and quickly ran towards the others.

"What's that?" Alan asked scared of what is approaching them.

"It's a T-Rex!" Nora shouted in fear.

"What!?" Everyone couldn't believe there ears, Droopy and Jerry had to double check and sure enough when the T-Rex heard their screams it was approaching them.

"Oh dear, we maybe in trouble." Droopy said.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS GAME!" Carl shouted unnevrsed by this recent event.

"Moon Star we have a problem!" Peter Cree shouted. While he and his Pokemon and Digimon are trying to defend the mansion, some of them came over and spotted the Dinosaur approaching. But with very few in hand everyone agreed what they need to do next.

"Peter it's your turn." Nora said to her nephew who grab the game and rolled the dice.

"Come on, we're almost there." Judy whipsered to herself, soon the riddle appear.

**What was lost, **

**through time. **

**Is now found, **

**by expedition.**

"Please tell me this won't be another hard challenge." Sarah beg to herself, then another riddle appear.

**Need a Hand? **

**Why you just wait. **

**We'll help you out, **

**we each have eight.**

Just as Peter Shepard had said this he look up to find an large spider crawling down towards them. Everyone look up and saw spiders big as their pet dogs crawling towards them, hungry for an fresh meal. But outside is even worse as giant insect from underground started to appear. Locust to worms from mud and other sorts are crawling their way up. This forced the Pokemon and Digimon to change tactics as even the animals with monsters are starting to fight one another.

Peter Cree look around and gave a command while also kicking a spider away, "Everyone listen we have to give Sarah and Alan space, fight off the spiders as best you could." Peter Cree then approach two spiders, grabbing one and tossing it towards another, Judy and Peter Shepard went and started to back each other with what appears as wooden stick everyone brought along since they couldn't find proper weapons. Nora chose to be close to Carl who used his revolver and shot them dead, "Eat this" while firing at one spider. As Carl shot some more, backing them up is Droopy who stayed with Carl and Nora while Drake who is trying to used his remaining strength to help Judy and Peter with Jerry providing support, Dagger who remain quiet for most of the time is now showing his skill despite being a 10 year old, killing one spider with his dagger and getting up and personal with two small blades.

From afar Spike and Van Pelt are watching these events play out as they are seeing the chaos unfolding.

"This looks like a fine opportunity, you won't get another shot like this one." Spike inform Van who check his gun and replied, "I only need one." He march forth, ready to finally settle the score or see Alan once more run like the coward he is shown.

Back at the mansion, Peter and Dagger work back to back as they either punch, kick or stab the spiders that came close. Dagger would sometimes throw his dagger at one spider and another but would have them close to his arms reach. Peter would sometimes grab one spider and toss that towards another one, knowing the basics on punching, Peter would try and kick since he has the super strength, but not the practice to use them. Droopy would protect Carl and Nora from most dangers as they had to defend themselves. Carl would shot one spider while Nora would sometimes kick one away as Droopy would punch some of them. Judy and Peter Shepard have been doing well with Drake sometimes helping them, Drake giving more support in this fight despite his handicap, with Jerry jumping around confusing the spiders as they bite into each other.

"Sarah, it's your turn. If you roll a 7 you win the game." Alan said still stuck.

"But I can't leave you." Sarah argued.

"Yes you can, if we beat the game everything will go away, you can do this." With some convincing, Sarah went and grab the game to take her turn.

While everyone inside the mansion has their troubles, the Digimon and Pokemon had much worse then them. When the herd of monsters and animals from Jumanji arrive, they manage to fight off against some heartless with their special moves. But only to delay them, some even used their ultimate attacks. Gem Monsters were then next taken down thanks to the Pokemon and Digimpon combine efforts. The Herd eventually got close, but not before more chaos is brewed as some of them had to fight now a T-Rex which is attacking them on different side from the herd, from the T-Rex cam black creatures with bone mask appeared multiplying in numbers. Yet with this it became more harder as the herd was already here and attacking them at once. Yet more is added to the fray as both spiders and insects from underground are not only attacking them, the Digimon had at least one trick that can save them. This however is a also a last resort, thanks to the mercenaries they have corrupted their bodies to the point their digi-evolution is now premanent as they return back to normal. Forced into this situation some agumon digi-evolve into Greymon, the Guilmon digi-evolve to Growlmon, Veemon's digi-evolve into Exveemon, then finally the Dorumon digi-evolve into Dorugamon. With this their combine might despite their fewer numbers had manage to hold them back. But try as they might, they are still too many of them, eventually leading to some if not all of their deaths.

Back inside the mansion, Sarah had to get the game back by kicking some of the spiders away. But as she was about to grab the game, a purple flower appeared. What happen next was by chance as Sarah through luck fell back in fear as the flower shot it's poisonous darts past her and at Nora's arm. Carl heard her grunt and tried to help, but a spider used this distraction and bit his arm making him scream in pain. Everyone saw this, Droopy immidately reacted and attack the spiders while Peter and Judy stomp on the Flower, killing it.

"NORA!"

"CARL!"

Shouting for their names in fear Sarah had to priorities and tried to help them up with Judy and Peter Shepard worried for their aunt.

"Are you already aunt Nora?" Peter S asked concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'm okay, just got prick is all." She replied.

"It's alright Carl, the bite wound isn't too deep." Sarah tried to assure, Peter Cree and Dagger help surround the group along with Drake with his partner Jerry.

"She's right, you'll be able to pull through. Just hang on for few moments and we'll be out of this mess." Alan reassures Carl who look at him and Sarah for a moment, the said, "Sarah... you need to take your turn." Carl tried to say, but the pain in his arm kept him from saying anything to much, "If you roll a 7, we can be rid of that stupid game." With his encouragement, Sarah then rolled the dice as her piece is moving towards the next spot.

**Screams from air,**

**shouting in rage.**

**Whirls of chaos,**

**begin to form.**

"Come on, get to the next riddle." Alan said in annoyance, the spiders started to surround them as more and more would have tackle them.

**Your almost there, **

**with much at stake. **

**Now the Floor, **

**begins to Quake.**

When Sarah finished the last riddle, the spider appear behind her as she was forced to grab it's head up preventing it from biting her face, alan had to do the same as the spider is reaching him. Peter, Dagger, Drake and Jerry with Droopy now joining are trying their best, but are slowlying being overrun.

"Nora your going to be okay you hear." Judy tried to give comfort to her aunt, but it's useless as the poison is slowly killing her.

"Judy... Peter... I'm sorry that... I wasn't a good aunt... if I was then... you wouldn't be in... this... mess."With her last breath Nora fell asleep dying by poison flower. Judy and Peter started to cry, unable to bare what has happen to their aunt. Just as the chaos would have gotten worse, the entire ground started to rumble. This cause many animals including the monsters to look around in fear as something was about to happen. This gave the remaining pokemon and Digimon some rest as some of them have been killed in this battle, but that rest wouldn't arrive sooner as what came next was mother nature at her worse.

"Our only chance is to finish the game." Alan shouted as the ground beneath him split allowing him to be free, but also almost taken down if he didn't held on to Sarah. From this everyone quickly stayed on one side where Alan and company are trying to stay alive. Outside was even worse as some of the animals, monsters and insects alike are drag in by tornados that suddenly appear behind the house forcing anyone who wasn't prepared taken by the strong winds. Yet despite this from outer space the entire country of America is shown to be consumed by the largest earthquakes and tornados alike, with more and more disaster starting to consume the planet.

Peter had grab the game with Dagger helping along. Droopy, Drake and Jerry gathered Carl, Judy and Peter towards to safety as Nora's body began to fall towards the open ground. This left Dagger, Peter, Sarah and Alan to escape a different direction as they had to move away from the edge. Just as they made their way to safety, the storm outside and earthquake kept on going without stopping as if the planet is groaning from this amount of pain. When the storm and shaking started to slow down, everyone started to relax as Droopy, Drake and Jerry are running towards them.

"It's your turn Alan." Peter C said as Alan was about to start his turn Spike came in, But Droopy and Drake step in to protect Sarah and Alan from this Beastman. Dagger then suddenly got in front of Peter C, blocking a dark bullet shot towards him. The two are force back against the wall, yet Dagger almost fell unconscious but manage to block the bullet with his Dagger.

"Don't move!" Van ordered as he threat to shoot Alan, "Stand up." Alan did as he said.

"What's in your hand?" Alan didn't respond, "Drop it." With a smile drop the dice only for one to fell down the split earth making Alan sigh in anguish.

"End of the line sonny Jim, games up. Start running." Van ordered, the fight between Droopy, Drake and Jerry vs Spike had turn into a game of cat and mouse. Jerry manage to slip away while Sarah watch on, Peter slowly moved Dagger aside yet glad he's still alive.

"No." Alan said standing his ground. Jerry had slowly moved in, Peter slowly moved himself up as Sarah watch on but is slowly approaching Alan as the dice kept on rolling.

"Aren't you afriad?" Van asked.

"I'm terrified, but if there was anything I have learned in this game. Is even if your afraid, you should face them when afraid. But I also learned that sometimes if you can't do them yourself, that there will always be others to help. I know that this was something I wanted to avoid, but if I keep on running... then everything I did to this point would have been for nothing." Alan said with some muster of courage, Droopy and Drake manage to beat Spike to unconscious. Then turn to see Van and Alan face off against each other. Drake heard what Alan had said and everyone did as well. Giving a small smile for him to finally stand up for himself, but that felt ruin as Drake's attention went back to Van who simply laugh at him.

"Good lad, you finally acted like a man." This made Drake growl some more, tried of this guy acting high and mighty. But didn't rush it, twice this guy had taken him off guard and beaten without effort, it's time that he gets his own dessert. Jerry had crawl up behind Van Pelt waiting for a moment to strike, Dagger slowly regain his consciousness as he tried to stand up. But what set some motions into action is the dice landing on the number Alan needed to win, when he look down and saw where his piece landed he quietly and smiled looking at Van saying in a whisper...

Jumanji

"Huh?" Confused by his word, Alan said it again loud enough to be heard.

**Jumanji!**

Riled up, Van loaded his gun in anger. But didn't get the chance as Jerry bite behind his neck with Drake charging in to knock the gun out of his hand, and Sarah rushing in towards Alan.

"Look!" Droopy pointed towards the game, something began to float out of the game. Two similar keys appeared, Peter slowly approach the game knowing something was about to happen. Yet from nowhere came Dagger who rushed behind and grab the one key without warning or concern, "NO!" Peter shouted in vain. Suddenly something started to happen as Van Pelt's gun started to vanish and the people like Peter, Droopy, Drake, Jerry, Dagger and Spike started to float, suddenly many more things are happening as some of the challenges from Jumanji are being absorbed, while the people from other worlds are blasted up towards the sky where a green beam shot up. Those near the game are first to launch up, unable to stop themselves Peter, Droopy, Drake, and Jerry tried to hold themselves together in one big hug. Dagger however chose to leave on his own terms as the key reacted to him taking him to another world away from them. Spike spotted them and made effort to follow as one by one many challenges from other worlds and Jumanji are returning back to their place. As they soon vanish into the dark sky everything went silent, the only sound that can be heard are either whirling winds on the planet or the empty space without sound.

-0-0-0-

**Rockwell - Mario, Pac-man and Mew**

With the days rest Mario, Pac-man, and Mew had rested well for the day. Hogarth is living back to normal life, but in honor of the giant they built a statue in his name along with Hogarth on his hand. The Military had given what they found is one giant screw to Hogarth as reminder and apology for what happen. As for the trio, they said their goodbyes and went off on their own until they can find their way back. Right now they are resting in the junkyard deciding what to do next or where they should go next.

"Mama Mia, this has been one crazy disaster to the next. I wonder what the others are doing at the moment?" Mario thought out loud, Pac-man patted his back for comfort as Mew flew around to hang out or have fun. Hogarth and some friends came around to meet Mario and his friends. Some had taking to liking for Mew, trying to pet it or have fun. Hogarth walk up to Mario with a soft smile.

"How are you guys doing?" Hogarth asked somewhat knowing the answer.

"Hmm okay, but I just don't know what to do. We could be stuck here for all I know, but could have no way back. All we can do is hope the others may reach us somehow." Luck would have it as something started to fly down towards them. It was some bright object that flew like a star, then it landed in front of Mario and Hogarth, this made Dean run out wondering what is happening, but his and Hogarth's eyes widen as three individuals stood in place, Mickey in black and red clothes(KH 2) with Bugs and their newest friend who goes by the name Game and Watch. An old video game character that Mario knows from his classic times, one of the few that don't follow the rules of reality knowing they exist as fictional characters.

"Bugs, Mickey!" Mario shouted along with Pac-man who went up and hug the two.

"Eh, what's up doc's." Bugs asked Hogarth and Dean then rushed in poking at the two.

"Hey cut it out." Mickey giggled at his ticklish spots.

"Your real... your both real!" Hogarth and Dean shouted in surprise along with Hogarth friends who asked for an autograph. They even tried to take some picture which Bugs and Mickey didn't mind.

"What's with the clothes?" Dean asked seeing Mickey in some clothes different from usual.

"That's his magical clothes, see in the later times Mickey will have some magical abilities along with his weapon called a keyblade." Bugs explained, Mickey didn't want him to spill the beans, but it looks like he has no choice.

Mickey then revealed his keyblade in hand, "That's right, sometime later I will have this keyblade that fights evil monsters." The kids look in awe and excited for when that would happen. But of course that would sometime much later, Mickey didn't want to say when because it might change some things considering this isn't the 21th century. After sometime Hogarth Friends went off having something they needed to do leaving only Hogarth, Dean, Mickey, bugs, Game and Watch, Mario, Pac-man, and Mew to themselves.

"Well that was interesting, it's actually nice to meet some fans every now and then." Bugs admits.

"I feel the same way, after what we're experiencing I feel worlds like this are needed every now and then." Mickey said.

"You guys must been through many worlds together." Hogarth said to them.

"Yeah we have, thanks to Game and Watch we were about to find Mario using the Star Shard." Game and Watch pulled out what appear to be some star shape fragment that is rare even for them.

"So what brings you guys here?" Dean asked, while it was a simple question the looks on Bugs and Mickey's face says it's not but explained since the two know about the worlds.

"Listen, there are something in other worlds that shouldn't be told about. But what we can tell is that our other friend name Gandalf had contact us about something. If was with his help we manage to find Mario and Pac-man on this world, we're going to Traverse Town to get ourselves pack for what maybe another trip towards world we have no understanding. But at the moment we need to find our friends Peter and Marcy, we been told they are somehow separate from this world. But what's important that we need to find Peter and Marcy along with Drake, Jerry and Droopy if we are to meet with Gandalf. Something bad is happening, we need all hands on deck." When Mickey gave his short explanation Mario and Pac-man understand what this means, while Mew didn't know what is going on it understood they needed help and is willing to join their party.

"Sounds like you have some worlds to save, you guys should go help your friends Hogarth and I can take care of things along with everyone else." Hogarth assured them.

"Yeah, from what we hear they plan on making some small division called UNIT. Not sure what it will be, but I can tell they taken interest in other planets now. Take care and tell them we said thanks." Dean said to them.

"We will." Mario gave the okay as the 6 waited for Game and Watch to use the Star Shard along with Mickey pointing his keyblade towards the stars, then the group launch themselves as they blasted off towards Traverse Town, where they are somehow to met Gandalf.

-0-0-0-

**Cole and Grimhilda - Beginning of the ritual**

After sometime gathering the supplies needed, Cole wanted to start the ritual as soon as possible. Saying they are short on time, particular he has sense the changes that are happening and if they aren't fast enough will miss their opportunity. Once everything is gathered Cole would enact his ritual he prepared as Grimhilda would observe and watch as Cole work. For sometime now, Cole has said some words in some language that isn't familiar yet almost sounded like mixer of all languages. After his ritual is complete, the building started to shake and crumble as many parts of this building began to glow.

"At last, the second to final conflict will begin. With this all the fallen keys will be scattered and the Multiverse War will begin." Cole said to himself as grayish blue lights began to fly off into the sky. From outside the building they appear like shooting stars blasting from the building towards other worlds.

"What are you planning exactly? From what I have seen all you have done is start something, but never finish it." Grimhilda pointed out, unaffected by this Cole turn to her and smiled.

"That's exactly what is happening." He answered that brought confusion to Grimhilda, "To clarify, these keys are what will set the stage. Through all time and space, through realms of supernatural and ghostly realm, to far reaches of space and dimensions, then to all universes, multiverse and further on to existences. These keys will set the beginning stage of the greater plan in mind. While you had once claimed a kingdom as great as human standards, if you stick around you will have kingdoms of all nations under your heel. But in order to achieve this, we will have to wait for the gathering keys now possessed by that boy." Cole explained giving more questions then answers to Grimhilda's mind.

"For now we'll wait. First I must visit a certain worlds and gather 7 more people to join us, then the real plan will begin over some cup. Although that's too soon, might as well make plans anyway. Although the question remains if I should have at least 100 wars or 10 wars? Not sure what it will entail, but we'll figure out. Unless you want to go separate ways that is?" Cole turn to asked Grimhilda. Through this trip Cole has been someone of mystery or insane, yet is somehow normal as any other human she has met. Seeing no point of arguing with him, she figure this would be her only chance to gain more power then she ever imagine.

* * *

**Bible Topic:**

**Subject: Willful Sin**

_This one is honestly the most hard to look at yourself and say 'you enjoy that didn't you?'. What I mean is Willful Sin, is the ability to understand that what you have done in the Lord's sight is wrong, but in that understanding you still done it. Everyone that has done this is guilty and to be honest with everyone, there are times I have been guilty of this sin. Because it sometimes goes back to repetitive sin as the two are practically related when this is done. Repetitive Sin is the habit of something that is wrong in the lord's eye and yet still does this regardless of this sin. Willful Sin is as bad, regardless if it is worse or less. It implies you understand what your doing and still do this in hopes of enjoying yourself. _

_In my own personal life I have one sin that sometimes just doesn't won't to go away, but it's always just one on everyday life. But every sin is like this because it wants us to be damned and sent to hell as our final days arrive. To you I give a heated warning of this sin, because if you become a Christian know this sin will do whatever form it takes to consume you and make what some would call exceptionalism. God will not approve of this and will not tolerate sin, if we cannot acknowledge this on everyday life we are to fall for this trap as easily as herds of pig would sink in sand for fun. _

_There will be times these sinful actions are fun and sometimes we have more then one, but even then we shouldn't entertain them. All of us are guilty of this, I tell this for your sake and that you can stop yourself for what you might do next time your tempted by this sin. Everyone has their race, their battles and a goal that must be finished, for god made us for these purpose in mind. But we must be willing to submit to his will and learn to resist these temptations. In these recent days I have been lacking in spirit because of things in my life that has drag me down. But one thing I have learn this year is regardless of that sin, you can go to god and keep seeking him no matter your situation, circumstance and failures. For the devil wants us to feel like failures for not being prefect, but that just means you work through these moments of failures and keep on looking for him. Only when your willing to submit the lord will appear, for even God will resist the proud and stubborn. For the devil represent the proud who never admits his wrongs and willfully enjoys these wrongful actions. The question you must asked is are you the father of heaven or this world(Satan)?_

* * *

**Quick note, I have to confess that these chapters are getting hard and harder as they are approach this arc's end. With the home stretch on the horizon the chapters are starting to feel like they would be difficult and more time to make. But it's a good difficult as this arc will soon be done and the next arc will be seen soon. At the moment it is debatable what is going to happen next, but I have few ideas. **

**Now that the chapter is over, the next chapter will focus once more on Traverse Town. In the original Kingdom Hearts series , it has become one of the more used worlds within the games, appearing almost 5 times maybe in some games. The only games it hasn't been shown are Birth by Sleep, X(Chi) or Union Cross, KH2, 358/2 days and KH3. This story will heavily used this world and other original worlds from both Kingdom Hearts and Original ideas by yours truly. This is to give the characters more stuff then what you would normally see, and humanizing the characters if not for plot/action chapters but more so slice of life stories. **

**As many of you have no doubt notice, there are more appearance of Digimon and Pokemon. I intend to use every form of both Pokemon and Digimon until reaching their respectd worlds or singlar world. Of course if by some reason more Pokemon types are presented, know the they will be added regardless of how new they are to this or next generation. But I also think at this point with how Pokemon main games are presented, there might be many more generations, but that's an argument for another time. **

**For the chapters with each movie presented, I might try and have them revisited. But it will take sometime to figure them out, Smokey and the Bandit 2 is one I did see once and don't remember much about it. If that one is revisited, I will make some adjustments that's more interesting. Many of this is debatable because how big and multi-crossover this story will get at times. But to confirm some of you who have read this story and given it a chance, the movies that have been shown like Snow White and Seven Drawfs, Smokey and the Bandit, and Jumanji are confirm worlds to revisited. I don't want to do this too often because that would too many can of worms itself.**

**Then finally to many readers who have made this story a fav or follower. I truly thank everyone for giving this a shot, it's confusing mess I know. But I guess some stories from the beginning can be summed up as messes. This one I hope will be interesting and exciting to read, that and what series to be used will eventually appear once they appear. **

**P.S. Just another note While there are some official crossovers like Adventure time with Marceline and Simon's past before present Adventure Time story. The next arc will be another crossover with more recent cartoon show. I won't say what it is but will say you might be more excited since even on Fanfiction it's the small fanfic stories that hasn't been shown yet. With this chapter 9 is officially done and only 2-3 more chapter remains. **

-0-0-0-

**Key Report:**

Peter and company - 3 Blue Keys

Evil Queen - 1 Blue Key

Dagger - 2 Blue Keys + 1 Corrupt Blue Key

**Character Profile:**

**Anaconda - **A Giant Water Boa, big enough to swallow humans and other creatures of the wild. This one came outside of Jumanji hunting people in manslaughter, it was hunting some people that are lead by Paul Serone who wanted to capture the Anaconda for his own reasons. But thanks to what Jumanji had gain from the Key, it somehow has the power to bring other animals to this world and be used for the game. It was the first non-monster Peter Cree, Judy and her brother Peter(Same name). It was thanks to their quick thinking, teamwork and trickery they manage to defeat the anaconda with much effort. But in the middle of this, Peter Cree's scent had brought confuse yet curious interaction as it couldn't decide to eat him or make friends.

**Beastman(Spike) **\- From another world, Spike is considered a Beastman soldier that is deciated to containing human population on his planet. Lead by their Spiral Queen, their job is to assure Humans don't evolve into something beyond their own potential. Spike is low rank soldier with Bear like characteristics, but at the same time has shown hidden intention when making a deal with Van Pelt and Snipe that would have made difficult to finish the game. From what he can understand, the Jumanji game somehow brought him here on this planet without warning. But at the same time suspect that this game had hidden intention by bringing him here. Taking advantage of this Spike seemed more interested in achieving his own goals, even if betrayal is necessary.

**Great White Shark **\- From the depths of Martha's Vineyard, this Great White was not your average shark. This one had hungry flesh from human blood to killing anything within it's teeth range. This Great White has been hunted down by Quint who intends on killing this shark as a trophy, along with two other Matt Hopper and Martian Brody who are helping hunt this threat within ocean waters. Before this shark is killed by stroke of luck, it was brought into the world where Jumanji got creative on it's way of games. With the Crocodiles failing to kill their prey, the Great White tried to attack them, but didn't success in it's attempt.

**T-Rex/Jurassic Park** \- An extinct animal species that had been engineer on island for Dinosaurs known as Jurassic Park. With the game adding more then one challenge at once, this one might be their toughest challenge. T-Rex is known for being the top dinosaur in the food chain, but now it has been added into the game with more chaos spiraling out of control. This guy took everyone to fight including those who don't normally fight. Eventually they manage to defeat this Dinosaur by showing their prowess, scaring it away as the game continued.

**Beowulf/Grimm **\- As the game continued, another monster from unknown origins had taken the stage, similar to heartless yet more beastly with greater intelligence. This monster came after their defeat of the T-Rex, but now it has other prey to catch. Yet when facing the unfamiliar enemies outside of huntsmen and huntress, the Grimm had to call on his allies to fight back. Defeated the remaining Grimm ran off unable to fight without killing themselves.

**Insects/Skull Island **\- With Jumanji soon finished, the board game decided to get creative by sending more troublesome enemies then everything they had faced before. Along with many numbers of spiders, the insects from skull island are not to be trifled. They are what man's worst fears come to life, able to kill many animals and people if given normal size. Unthreatening by themselves when alone, some are much dangerous then other types. But what makes these insects dangerous is their unquenching hunt for hunger. This had made them formidable foes, fortunate enough they are place in the dark depths of Skull Island where they cannot be found so easily.

**Ice-Shadow Monster(Simon)** \- An unknown entity that seemed obsessed with finding his princess. Some reason or another he relates Marcy as his princess that has been long forgotten. This is due to the combine powers of Simon using his crown to defend them, but is consume by it's power with much more power given thanks to the darkness. This resulted in Simon's transforming into heartless form and human form, making him a rare heartless hybrid that can maintain his personality and character traits without becoming a mindless heartless without losing his heart. Now under the influence of both darkness and crown, Simon own personality can switch from creepy stalker that seeks princess to uncontrollable beast in monster form. One that takes form in his crown, but the other with darker desire base on current situation and circumstance that conflicts with his mind set.

**Moon star/Gallade - **The leader of Pokemon and Digimon, after being separated from his friends, family and planet he has found others of his species and more to unite in this dire situation. It was later revealed that they came from the Jumanji board game about 26 years back, this made Alan realize that somehow the board game is containing Pokemon and Digimon residents within itself. A Bonus is his psychic powers he can used for certain communications to humans if necessary, what even makes their situation interesting is their could be more scattered around the universe in this same predicament.

**Drake(Espeon)/New Info **\- After evolving into Espeon, Drake now has the ability to talk through telepathic communications, it was after some training with other psychic this ability became fully recognize. Having to restart his training once more, the unfortunate fact is no pokemon trainer is around. But to Drake's own courage and determination, Drak wasn't going to quit anytime soon. But it may cost him more then bargin as the adventure seemed to have no end.

**Day 88th - June 15th**

**Main Cast: **Alan Parrish, Sarah Whittle, Judy Shepard, Peter Shepard, Carl Bentley, Nora Shepard, Van Pelt

**Protagonist: **Peter Cree, Marcy, Drake(Eevee), Jerry the Mouse, Droopy Dog,

**Antagonist: **Dagger, **Snipe(Dead)**, Beastman(Spike), and Ice-Shadow Monster

**Guest Appearance: **Anaconda(Anaconda), Great White Shark(Jaws), T-Rex(Jurassic Park), Grimm/Beowulf(RWBY), King Kong(Insects)

**Next chapter on Traveler's Journey, we go right back to where some friends have been made with new enemies appearing. But this time they are being hunted as the world Gandalf is located is somehow access on this world of "Traverse Town"**


End file.
